Reclaiming  Love
by Emotion Masen
Summary: Edward & Bella have been in love with each other since they were in the 2nd grade,but after Jacob came between them things changed After 4years of not seeing each other can they reclaim their love? Travel with them through this 3 part story about love.
1. History Never stays History

**I do not own any rights to the Twilight Characters. They and the amazing Saga are owned by the wonderful Stephanie Meyer. **

**I hope you enjoy my story, and sorry for any grammatical errors you may come across, I will be trying to post every day and will probably miss mistakes I made in my quick edit. If you do not enjoy my story then no hard feelings, I don't enjoy every story I read either. But this is my first official fanfic, so I will make mistakes. No one is perfect. Thank You for reading!**

**Prologue History Never Stays History**

**Bella POV**

Sitting in my chair in front of my vanity mirror I looked at the dress my best friend Alice picked out for me to wear to dinner at her parents' house tonight and shook my head. Alice forever played dress up with me, even now while I was twenty-five years old. I normally hated wearing what Alice picked out but I was far too nervous out of my mind tonight to care. Tonight would be the first time I've seen her brother in almost four years. I tried to get out of dinner saying it was a family dinner, but it didn't work. First Alice started to wine saying that I didn't love her and I hated when she did that. Then she told her mother Esme who almost cursed me out telling me that I was just as much a part of her family as Alice and Edward were.

I still remember the first day I met my best friend and the man I would love forever. We were in second grade; I had gotten skipped from first grade so I was nervous and scared I wouldn't make any friends. Alice came over and sat down next to me. She seemed so hyper, I felt intimidated because she was such the opposite of me. Smiling she said.

"Hi I'm Alice Cullen."

Nervously I smiled back "I'm Bella Swan" Alice smiled then loped her arm with mine and said, "We'll be best friends forever." I smiled back unable to do anything else but believe her. Then one of my pig tails were pulled, tugging my head back.

"Eddie leave my best friend alone."

I heard Alice say, I turned my head to see a boy with bronze hair and green eyes smile and sit on the opposite side of me. "Bella this is my stupid twin brother Edward." Alice told me. I wish I would have known then how much I would love Edward, but hey I was only six. To me he was just another boy, who even then had girls following behind him.

As the years went on the three of us were pretty much inseparable, my brother Emmett would tease us by calling us the three musketeers. I did pretty much everything with them, but whenever I wasn't with them I was with my other best friend Jacob Black. His father was best friends with my father Charlie. I never really could understand why but Jake never liked the Cullen's, Edward specifically. Whenever I asked Jake why he would just say that he didn't like the way Edward looked at me, as if I was something to eat. I would tell him he was crazy because Edward and I were just friends.

By high school I figured there was no way the gorgeous Edward Anthony Cullen was remotely attracted to me. He was now tall and muscular his skin was slightly pale; his bronze hair made me want to run my fingers through it and his green eyes pierced me even more then the day we met. Every girl in school was crazy about Edward, but I couldn't blame them.

One day by the end of our sophomore year Alice, Edward and Alice new boy friend Jasper and I were going out to the movies. Edward and I complained that we felt like we were intruding on their date. "Oh please, the two of you may as well kiss and make it official. This is a double date." Alice told us, and then disappeared into the movie theater with Jasper, who was now giving us an apologetic look.

Then we were alone in the lobby of the movie theater. I felt my cheeks flush with heat so I looked down at my feet. I bit my lip and refused to look up at Edward from fear that he would be upset. "Bella" I heard his musical voice call to me. I slowly pulled my head up and now realized he was standing closer than I thought he was. He brought his hand to my face and his thumb made small circles on my cheek.

"Would you slap me if I kissed you Bella?"

Edward asked me, I thought I must have heard him wrong. There was no way Edward wanted to kiss me, me plan old Isabella Swan. We were just friends; of course I found him attractive what girl didn't, but why me? Edward could have any girl he wanted. My enter dialogue was ended when I watched Edwards face come closer to mine and then his soft lips cover my pink ones. It was a soft kiss at first, sweet making me moan in satisfaction. Then Edward pulled me against his body and my arms went around his neck and into his hair. We heard someone clear their throat and we reluctantly pulled away. Looking to see who cleared their throat I felt my cheeks turn red again when I seen my older brother Emmett with his girl friend Rosalie.

"If you're done sucking my sister's face off Eddie we would like to get past."

Emmett teased causing Edward to slide both his hands into his pockets and me to cover my face with both my hands. "Ow Rose!" I heard Emmett yell. Removing my hands I assumed Rosalie slapped Emmett on the back of his head like she did often. "Do you have to embarrass her you idiot?" Rose asked him. Emmett looked from me to Edward.

"Sorry guys."

He said taking Rose hand and walking past us. I still had yet to look at Edward as we still stood in the lobby. "I'm sorry Bella" I heard Edward say, was he really sorry he kissed me because I wasn't.

"Don't be Edward, I liked it."

I said then blushed when I realized I said the last part out loud. "Did you really?" he asked. I looked up into Edwards face and could see the embarrassment of being caught by my brother still on his face. "Yes, what girl wouldn't enjoy being kissed by you?" I continued ready to slap tap over my mouth. I looked away unable to look at him now. I heard his light chuckle then he turned my face to look at him again.

"I wasn't worried about other girls Bella, just you."

He told me, causing me to blush again. "I like when you do that." He continued, "Do what?" I asked him feeling like I missed something. "Blush, you look even more beautiful when you do it." He answered. My cheeks felt like they were on fire now. "I don't think so Edward. I'm just plan Bella." I told him. He chuckled again when he said.

"You really don't see yourself clearly Bella."

"Why did you kiss me Edward?"

_Jeez! Bella why ask, if anything ask him to do it again_. My conscience yelled at me. He was silent for a minute as if trying to decided how to answer my question "Because I like you Bella, I have for a long time. When Alice said we may as well kiss, I couldn't help myself." He finally answered. I felt my heart flutter when he said he liked me, I wanted to scream out that I loved him but decided that probably wasn't a good idea.

"You like me?"

"Yes, a lot actually. I was worried about how you felt about me."

He told me honestly. _Stay calm Bella; don't go all psycho stalker on him_. I told myself. "I like you too Edward." I finally said and blushed again from being so forward with him. Edward took my hand and interlaced our fingers. Smiling his gorgeous smile he asked. "Would you like to go to the movies with me Bella?" I laughed as I looked around then said

"Um Edward I'm pretty sure we're already here."

"No, I meant as a date, like as my-my uh girlfriend."

He said nervously running his free hand through his hair. Did Edward fucking Cullen really just ask me to be his girlfriend? "Yes!" I screamed out quickly not wanting him to begin rethinking it and taking it back. Edward laughed again I assumed at my eagerness. From that day on we were boyfriend and girlfriend all through high school. Where ever Edward was, I was there to. I went to every basketball game he had, every swim meet, I was there. Same for Edward, I wasn't in as many activities as he was but he was always there for me.

When Jacob first found out that I was now dating Edward he was so pissed he wouldn't answer my phone calls for a month. Edward would always just tell me to forget him, but I couldn't Jake was still one of my best friends. Eventually Jake got over it and things went pretty much back to normal. My life was bliss; I had Edward who I could proudly claim as mine. My best friend Jake and the sister I never had out of Alice.

Edward hated that I was so close to Jacob, but I continuously told him that Jake and I were just friends. "You have to trust me Edward." I remember telling him. He would always kiss the top of my head and say. "I do trust you Bella; it's him I don't trust." Part of me wish I would have listened to him. The summer after graduation from high school we were having a graduation party at the Cullen house. I invited Jake, because he was still my best friend even if he didn't like my other best friend and my boyfriend.

"Hey Bells."

Jake called to me when he came into the house. I smiled seeing his face. "Hey Jake, happy you could make it." I told him giving him a hug. "Yeah of course, is there some where we could talk?" he asked me looking nervous. This wasn't like the Jake I knew at all. "Umm yeah sure." I told him leading him out to the back yard. Jake fumbled with something in his pocket for the longest time before he looked up at me.

"Jake what is it? You're making me nervous."

"Are you and Edward like real serious?"

Jake asked me catching me off guard with his question. "Define serious Jake." I told him already feeling uncomfortable to where this conversation was leading. "Have the two of you had sex yet?" he asked looking down at his feet. I felt my cheeks turn red as my fist balled at my sides. "That is none of your business Jacob Black." I snapped at him.

"Bella, I just think that before you go any further with Edward you should know how I feel about you."

Jacob continued, I felt the blood flush from my face. "No Jake I don't need to know." I told him trying to walk away. He quickly stopped me now standing extremely close to me. "I love you Isabella, I always have." He told me and before I could stop him his lips were on mine. His kiss was hot; and yet passionate. I knew I was letting the kiss last longer than it should have but it was so different then kissing Edward. I quickly remembered my surroundings and that this wasn't Edward kissing me. With as much force as I could gather I pushed Jacob off of me.

"Damn it Jake, why did you kiss me, and in Edward's house!"

I yelled at him, and then I saw Edward standing at the back doors entrance. I seen all the pain on Edwards face and I wanted to die. He quickly walked away and I slapped Jake across the face in anger. Jacob looked shocked for a moment. "Jeez I'm sorry Bella; I swear it will never happen again." He told me looking truly sorry and horrified with his self "Damn right it won't! Don't you ever touch me again Jacob Black." I screamed then stormed into the house after Edward. Alice quickly rushed over to me.

"Bella what the hell just happened? I never saw Edward so angry before."

"Where did he go Ali?"

I asked her needing to find him and explain things to him. "Up stairs to his room I think." She told me. I quickly went for the stairs hoping I didn't trip as I ran up the steps. When I got to Edwards door I didn't bother to knock I stormed in causing him to look at me with so much hate my heart nearly stopped.

"Shouldn't you be outside making out with the dog?"

He sneered, I hated when he called Jake that. "Edward please let me explain." I begged walking into the room and closing the door behind me. "There is nothing to explain, I saw you kiss him Bella." He snapped at me. "He kissed me Edward, I swear it meant nothing." I told him. Edward didn't say anything to me; he wouldn't even look at me. "Edward look at me." I told him feeling like I needed to see his eyes, but when he did look at me I wish he hadn't. Edward had never looked at me with disgust but he did that day.

"Do you love him Bella?"

He asked me, "I love you Edward." I told him hating this was how I was finally telling him I loved him. I watched the surprise in his eyes, then I seen something else but it quickly went back to disgust. "I don't want you around him anymore Bella." He more like ordered. His tone surprised me. I guess you could say it was just the idea of Edward dictating who I could and couldn't talk to. It was my decision to continue or not continue being friends with Jacob not Edwards. If he truly trusted me I felt it shouldn't have mattered. Edward knew me better than that, if I let people tell me who I could and couldn't see we wouldn't be together because of my parent's wishes.

"Edward he is my best friend and you can't tell me who I can talk to are hang around."

I told him feeling my stubbornness get the best of my mouth once again. "Then Bella as long as you consider him your best friend you can consider me your ex boyfriend." He told me, my heart crushed at that very moment. "Edward please do not do this to us." I begged feeling the tears in my eyes. I seen a part of my Edward in his eyes then he snapped back in to this person I didn't know.

"I'm not doing anything to us; you did when you kissed that mutt in my parent's house."

I walked over to Edward, who stepped back away from me. "I can even smell him on you, damn it Bella!" he yelled causing me to jump back. The tears came faster now, his bed room door opened and Alice, and his parents Carlisle and Esme stood at the door. Alice seeing my tear stain faced quickly rushed over to me. I couldn't stop crying as I begged Edward not to break up with me; I tried telling him that it was all just a huge misunderstanding.

Alice and Esme took me out of his room and to Alice room as they tried to calm me down as I cried more into Alice's shoulder. That was the day I lost Edward.

Alice being the great friend she is never for one second stopped being my best friend after Edward and I broke up. There were some rough patches but overall Alice was always there for me. Her parents never stopped inviting me to dinners or family events. Other then not having Edward it felt like nothing changed, and yet my entire world had crumbled. I found out from Alice that after a year and a half in college Edward enlisted into the Marine Corps. When we were together he always told me how he looked up to and respected the men in the Marines but I never thought he would enlist. The idea of Edward in the Marines scared me, but he was a grown man.

Somehow we managed to avoid each other over the years. I seen him once when I was twenty-two, Alice had gotten into a car accident. My father who was the chief of police use to always warn her about driving like she was on a race track. Thankfully she was alright but we all showed up to the hospital to see her anyway. When I seen Edward in his uniform I thought my eyes had bulged out of my face. I never thought there was anything that could make Edward more beautiful, but his marine uniform did just that.

"Bella you're drooling."

Alice whispered from her hospital bed. I quickly closed my mouth and wiped at the corners of my mouth earning a laugh from Alice. I cut my eyes at her this only making her laugh more.

"Happy to see you're feeling good Alice."

Edward spoke, his voice gave me chills and I wanted nothing more but to envelope myself into him. "Oh Eddie you know there is nothing that can keep me down. Happy you came to visit me though." Alice told him, hating that she rarely ever seen her twin brother anymore. I couldn't help feeling like I was to blame. Edward then turned and looked at me. I was always able to read his emotion in his eyes but there was something there I still couldn't identify what it was.

"Hey Bella"

He said, I couldn't speak I was honestly to surprised he was speaking to me at all. I continued to look at him and I didn't realize I hadn't said anything until Alice hit my arm. "Oh uh…Hi Edward, you look good. I mean…what I meant was that you look good in your uniform. Oh god I mean…I'll just leave the two of you alone to catch up." I said embarrassed and quickly rushed out of the room. I sat in one of the chairs that sat outside of Alice room and tried to compose myself. I hated that even now seeing Edward turned me into a blubbering idiot.

Jasper walked up holding a bouquet of Alice favorite flowers. "Are you alright Bella?" he asked me seeing my face. I looked up at him "Edward's in there." I told him. Jasper's mouth formed an O then he sat down next to me. "Look Bella you know I think of you as my sister, so what I'm about to say is only because I care. You still love Edward?" I know Jasper was asking me not telling me, and I loved him for caring. "Is it obvious?" I asked him in return. Jasper sat back against the chair. "Bells you have to either let him go or tell him. Does Jake know you still love Edward?" Jasper asked, I closed my eyes realizing the minute I seen Edward I forgot all about Jacob.

"No, Jake thinks I'm over Edward, and I'd like to keep it that way. I can't hurt Jake too."

I told Jasper, about fifteen months after Edward and I broke up ironically enough I started dating Jacob. It was innocent movies and dinner at first. It wasn't an instant love romance like it was with Edward, but I did love Jake. He made me feel a little bit whole again. Alice hated that I started dating Jake and our friendship hurt a little more for it.

"No offense Bella but being in love with both of them and not acknowledging it is what got you in this mess in the first place."

Jasper told me, I knew he was right but what could I do. I had already hurt Edward, I couldn't hurt Jake too. I knew that I made a mess out of everything and there was no away of fixing one without hurting someone else. Before I could responded to what Jasper said Edward came out of Alice room. Jasper stood up and shook Edward's hand.

"It's good to see you Edward."

"Yeah you too, Jasper."

Edward said, and then he looked over at me. I seen my Edward in his eyes and my heart cried out to him, but I knew he couldn't hear it. I wasn't sure when Jasper entered Alice room but we were left alone. Edward sat down next to me and I looked down at my feet unable to look at him. "It's really good seeing you Bella" I heard him say, I felt my heart flutter.

"It's good seeing you too Edward."

I told him wishing I had the confidence to say more than that. "Bella I just want you to know I hate the way things ended between us." I looked up at him then, "Me too" Before I realized what was happening Edwards lips were on mine and my hand was in his hair. His kiss felt like home, it was sweet but urgent. My lips slightly parted and I felt his tongue press against mine and I moaned. I heard Edward growl in his throat has he deepened our kiss. Eventually Edward pulled away and placed a kiss on my forehead.

"I'm sorry Bella"

"Don't be, I liked it."

I told him then we both laughed remembering me saying that about our first kiss. "We can't do this you know?" he told me, I wanted to ask him why forgetting about Jake again. He untangled his hands out of my hair while I reluctantly pulled my hand out of his.

"You're with Jacob and I'm with Tanya, now."

He said as if he heard my thoughts. I thought my heart fell into my stomach. _Did he just say he was with someone?_ I asked myself. I bit my lip and instead I asked. "Alice told you I was with Jake?" for some reason I felt like I betrayed him even more by dating Jacob. "No, Mike Newton and Jessica Stanley did. I always knew you had feelings for him." Edward said now standing up, I quickly stood up also. "Edward I swear there was nothing going on between me and Jake when we were together." I tried explaining again. Then his eyes changed and the Edward I didn't know returned.

"It doesn't matter it was just high school puppy love right?"

Then he laughed and ran his fingers through his hair. "I have to go, bye Isabella." He said softly and then he quickly walked away. It hurt; did he really think that what we shared was just puppy love? I didn't see him again after that, at least not until later tonight and I was nervous.

**Edward POV**

I walked into my bed room of my parent's home not surprised my mother hadn't changed a thing. It felt weird being home. I served two active terms in the Marines and was finally serving a four year inactive term at home. My mom was excited just to have me home; she planned a huge dinner tonight which included my sister and her boyfriend Jasper, my uncle Aro with my cousins Jane and Felix, and my father medical partner Garrett and his wife Kate. I tried telling my mom this wasn't necessary but she wouldn't hear of it.

"Happy to be home Eddie?"

I heard my pixie of a twin sister ask from my bedroom door. I turned to look at her and smiled I couldn't lie I was happy to be home. "You know I hate when you call me that?" I told her sitting down on my bed. Alice smiled and walked into my room and sat down next to me. "Yes I know you hate that nick name but you love me more." she stated with a smile. "You should probably get ready for dinner; mom will be done cooking soon and you know she hates starting late." Alice warned me, I smiled.

"How long has she been planning this dinner?"

"Since she found out you were coming home."

Alice told me getting up from the bed after reading a text she received on her phone. Alice looked nervous when she looked back at me and I knew it was something that would probably make me up set. She walked backwards towards the doors entrance.

"Mom invited Bella and she's down stairs."

Alice quickly said then she closed the door before I could respond to her. Isabella Swan, I hadn't seen her since I was twenty three at the hospital after Alice accident. While everyone was worried about how I would feel about her being there, it was actually anxious. Despite everything I couldn't wait to see Bella.

I remember the day I met Bella we were in the same second grade class together. Alice had already claimed her as her best friend. I always thought Bella was the prettiest girl I had ever met, even then at the age of seven.

Once we were in junior high school the other boys started noticing what I already noticed, that Isabella Swan was beautiful. Bella had long, thick dark brown hair, fair-skinned with chocolate brown eyes and full lips. I always felt she was short compared to my 6'2" height, but her beautiful slim curvy frame made up for what she lacked in height.

I was crazy about Bella and the only person who knew was Alice. Eventually Alice got tired of Bella and I not doing anything about our feelings and started playing match maker having us go out with her and Jasper.

Bella and I started dating in the summer before our junior year of high school. I smiled remembering our first kiss, I was nervous as hell to kiss her. I couldn't understand how she didn't already know I was in love with her then, but I had decided to play it cool. We were inseparable, other than the time she spent with her best friend Jacob we were always together. I didn't like how close they were, I never did even when Bella and I were just friends. Once we started dating and she told me about Jacob's reaction I knew he was in love with my Bella. This made him my competition and I wanted to rip his throat open.

Bella never listen to my warnings probably assuming I was just a jealous boyfriend. Which I was mostly, I could never understand what Bella seen in me. I was arrogant, stubborn, a know-it-all as Alice liked to call me, and always protective of Bella. Then the day of our graduation party I watched as that ass whole stuffed his tongue down Bella's throat. What pissed me off was that Bella kissed him back. I felt like my worst fears had come true. Some part of me knew she had feelings for him, but as long as she denied it I could too. We broke up that day, and I almost hated myself watching Bella cry. Then when Bella told me she loved me I wanted to tell her I loved her too, but I couldn't. I was too angry about the kiss and that when I told her I didn't want her around him she argued with me like I wasn't being reasonable. Everything in me wanted to go outside and kick his ass because Jacob knew what he had done to our relationship.

I didn't want to break up with Bella that day or any other day for that matter. I had always planned on making her my future wife. Now she was dating the guy that was the reason for our break up, and I still couldn't deal with that reality.

"Son, you're mother said it's time for dinner"

I heard my father say outside my bedroom door. "Alright Dad tell her I'll be down in a minute." I replied standing up to change my clothes. I pulled out a cream sweater and black slacks to wear. I knew I had to prepare myself mentally for facing Bella again, especially since I was still in love with her.

_If you've made it to the end of this chapter and don't think you will enjoy my story, that is fine everyone has a right to their opinion. But thank you for reading, and if you decided to continue keep in mind that it will get better have a plan as to why I wrote this out the way I did with Bella and Edward. Again if you didn't enjoy sorry, but I can't please the world. Thanks for reading to those who will continue : )_


	2. Facing the Past

**I do not own the rights of the twilight Characters, they are owned my Stephanie Meyer. This is just a stroy I wanted to share with everyone and I hope you enjoy it. I love to write and to hear any feedback...thanks to those who are reading!**

**Chapter 1 Facing the Past.**

**Edward POV**

I walked into the dining room and everyone broke out into applause. I couldn't help but smile as I looked at the proud faces of my family and friends. I stood at attention and saluted everyone in the room earning a laugh. I saw the tears in my mother's eyes and quickly went over to her and gave her a hug. Hugging me back tightly she whispered in my ear.

"I'm so proud of you Edward, and I'm so happy your home."

I kissed my mother's cheek, "I'm happy to be home." I told her. My father came over to us and I felt his hand on my back. Pulling out of my mother's arms I turned to my father and gave him a hug also. "I'm proud to call you my son Edward, never doubt that." He told me, reminding me of the argument we had when I first told him I was dropping out of college to join the Marines. Like most parents who have children who want to join the military my parents hated the idea. I remembered my father screaming at me "How could you do this to your mother, after everything she went through thinking she couldn't have children you're going to put your life in danger!" He yelled. I had never seen Carlisle angrier with me then that day. I always thought he believed I would go to medical school and follow in his footsteps. I did eventually go to medical school but I never did follow in my father's footsteps.

I walked around the table and hugged and thanked the rest of my family. When I approached my cousin Felix he grinned at me when he said "You could probably kick my ass now Marine." I laughed remembering all the fights we had as teenagers. Felix was a huge guy so he usually got me good. "Not probably Felix, I could kick your ass before you blink." I joked back causing everyone to laugh again. Somehow I manage to approach Bella last. She must not have noticed me because she still sat at the table playing with her napkin in her lap. Her hair covered the side of her face blocking my view. I felt like I needed to see her face, needed to see her chocolate eyes smile at me.

"Hello Bella."

I said softly trying not to seem so anxious to see her face. Her head slowly rose up and her blush showed on her cheeks. I had to fight my reaction to touch her so I pushed my hands into my pockets. "Hello Edward." Her soft voice replied, she looked more beautiful then I remembered. I could tell Alice must have ambushed her, because Bella was wearing makeup and I knew she hated wearing the face paint. The past four years had only complimented her beauty. Bella went to stand up and I automatically pulled her chair back and helped her. When I touched her hand my body felt like it was on fire.

She must have had the same reaction because she quickly snatched her hand from mine. "You look beautiful Bella." I told her hoping no else specifically Alice heard me. Some part of me wanted to still be mad at her, but I couldn't. She blushed again "Thank you Edward, I'm happy you've made it home safely." She told me then bit her lip as if holding back something else she wanted to say.

"Yeah me too, how have you been?"

"Good, I started teaching at the elementary school"

She told me with a smile, I love seeing her smile it always brighten her face. Bella was usually real laid back when it came to things she was interested in. But she loved books and teaching so I wasn't surprised she became a teacher.

"That's fantastic the children in Forks are lucky to have you."

I replied wanting to tell her I wish I still had her. Bella blushed from my comment and she went to say something but was interrupted by my mother. "Alright everyone have a sit, dinner is ready." I held Bella's chair and waited for her to sit down then helped her push it in further. I wanted to sit next to her but figured it might not have been the best idea. So I sat between my mother and sister, which placed me right across from Bella.

My mom served dinner and everyone made small conversation. Every once in awhile Bella and I caught eyes but she always looked quickly away. "So Edward eight years in the Marines, how does it feel to be home?" Garrett asked placing a fork full of food into his mouth. I pulled my eyes from Bella and wiped my mouth. "It feels good to be home, but I will miss the action of being out there." I finally replied. My mother touched my hand, "You could always join Jasper at his firm, doing protective detail. It wouldn't be as exciting as the Marines but at least you're not sitting at home all day and can make your own hours." Alice told me, I looked at Jasper and we both laughed knowing we discussed the idea already but decided to let Alice think it was her idea.

"I'll think about it Ali"

I told her, I really wanted to get off the subject of the Marines because I knew how uncomfortable it still made my mother. I knew she supported me but I also knew the idea of her only son putting his life in danger still scared her.

"So dad how's the office doing?"

"Good, I started working at the hospital in the E.R recently. They have a shortage of doctors and needed the help."

My father said hinting that I should probably look there for a job. It was no secret that while in the Marines I went ahead and got my medical degree. It wasn't for my father but because I wanted to be able to save the men I fought with. I placed food in my mouth to avoid responding to my father. My mother noticed and quickly got up.

"I'm going to go and get dessert."

"Oh Esme let me help you."

Bella said quickly standing up and following my mother into the kitchen. I went to stand up to remove everyone's dinner dishes but was stopped by Alice. "You just got home Eddie; I don't want to put you to work yet. Jaz and I can clean the table." She said standing up both me and my father looked at Alice surprised. Alice blew out a breath and smiled.

"What! I missed my brother alright."

She said then hit Jasper's arm to take the plates out her hand. "Alice if Edward wants to clean the table I don't see why you won't just let him." Jasper said, Alice gave him a warning look "Or we could do it so that Edward can enjoy dinner." He replied picking up the rest of everyone's plates. Everyone at the table began to laugh.

"Edward have you seen Tanya since you've been home?"

Kate asked knowing that I haven't seen her sister, I always thought the difference in age between Kate and Garrett was amazing seeing that Kate was only a couple years older then I was and Garrett was my father's age. "No Kate I haven't talked to Tanya in over a year." I told her picking up my glass of wine.

"Well if you ask me that is one of the smartest things you've done Edward."

My cousin Jane said earning an evil look from Kate, I only smiled at Jane's comment. "Alright everyone I hope you all still have space, we have Edwards favorite cherry cheesecake." I heard my mother say coming up behind me. I smiled as she placed a plate in front of me.

"Mom you really didn't have to make this."

"I didn't make it, and before you flip it's not store brought. Bella made it."

My mother said now smiling at Bella who was blushing a bright red as she placed plates in front of Felix and Jane. "Thank you Bella, you didn't have to go through the trouble." I replied trying to hide the surprise in my voice.

"You're welcome Edward. It was no trouble; I just remember how much you loved it when we were in school."

Bella replied walking two plates over to Kate and Garrett, I smiled at her and she stumbled quickly catching her balance. I saw Felix eyes dart to Bella's ass and I wanted to jump across the table and chock the life out of him. Cousin or not Bella was _mine_, and only mine. Then I remembered that I had no claim on Bella. She took her set and everyone began to dig into the cherry cheesecake giving Bella praise of the dish.

"So Edward I've always been meaning to ask you how you messed things up with Bella, thought ya'll would be married by now?" Felix asked stuffing some cheesecake in his mouth. Everyone at the table beca 1me silent from his comment. I saw Bella eyes shoot to me and then I seen tears, she quickly got up and left the table, Alice not far behind her.

"Damn what did I miss?"

Felix asked with a stupid grin on his face, I wanted to punch his teeth in his mouth. "Felix, do you have to joke about every fucking thing?" I sneered at him, "Edward language, Felix didn't mean anything by it he didn't know." My mother said defending him. Alice came back into the dining room but Bella wasn't behind her. I quickly stood up and asked.

"Where's Bella?"

"She said goodnight and that she would see everyone tomorrow."

Alice answered; I knew if Alice couldn't talk her into coming back it meant that she was really upset. I rushed out the house hoping to catch her before she left. When I got outside Bella was just approaching her car and I watched as she tripped over a stone in the drive way. I quickly ran off the steps to catch her. I caught her in my arms and we stood there in silence looking into each other's eyes for what felt like a century. I looked down at her full lips and fought with the idea of kissing her. Bella quickly pulled away from me and balanced herself on her legs.

"I swear my equilibrium is off, ironic my last name is Swan isn't it?"

Bella joked; I couldn't help but laugh because she was right. I pushed a strain of hair out her face and behind her ear causing her to blush. "Some things never change." I said referring to how beautiful she was when she blushed. "I know I've been clumsy since the day we met; I swear if I'm this clumsy in my next life I'm filing a report." She joked again misunderstanding what I meant.

"Thanks for coming Bella; it was real good seeing you."

"It wasn't like Alice or Esme gave me much of a choice."

Bella whispered, I was sure that wasn't for me to hear. "So you didn't want to see me?" I teased with a smile. She blushed harder when she noticed that I heard her.

"Oh no…I mean yes I wanted to see you. I only meant that…"

"Don't worry about it Bella, for whatever reason you came I'm happy you did."

I told her, just then her cell phone rung and she quickly pulled it out of her purse. She looked at the caller I.D and bit her lip nervously. Just from that reaction I knew who was calling her. The idea that she was still with that ass whole Jacob pissed me off. To this day I wanted to strangle the life out of him for taking Bella from me, but I knew he wasn't the only one to blame.

"I have to take this."

"Sure no problem"

I told her, knowing what I really wanted to do. She walked a small distance away then flipping the phone open and placing it to her ear. "Hey Jake, Yes dinner was nice. No I'm still here, yes he's here too."

I heard her say even though she was trying to whisper; I smiled enjoying the idea that Jacob was worried about Bella being near me. "Jake please don't start alright, I'll call you when I get home. Yes I promise." Bella said looking frustrated with whatever Jacob was saying to her.

"I love you too Jake."

My fist balled at my sides hearing her declare love for that mutt. She hung up and turned her attention back to me. "I'm sorry about that."She apologized placing the phone back in her purse. "So you're still seeing that dog?" I sneered, I didn't want to be angry but I was with her, him and myself for over reacting all those years ago.

"Edward please, I want us to be friends."

"Friends, how is that suppose to work Bella? You can't have the best of both worlds. I wasn't dealing with Jacob being in your life then and I'm not doing it now!"

I yelled, I saw anger flash into her eyes, "Then I guess it's a good thing you are no longer in my life isn't it Edward!" She yelled back then quickly got into her car. I watched her pull off then I stormed back into the house slamming the door behind me. My mother quickly appeared "Edward is everything alright?" she asked looking worried,

"Where's Bella?"

"She went home to her pet dog."

I snapped and went up the stairs. I didn't feel like company anymore or acting like I was alright. I could hear my father ask my mother what was wrong but I didn't hear her response. I walked into my room and slapped the door. I hated that even now Isabella Swan could turn me into a jealous prick. I was twenty-seven year's old one of the youngest Sergeants in the U.S Marine Corps and yet when it came to the 5'4" chocolate brown eyed beauty by the name of Isabella I couldn't control my emotions.

"Edward, can I come in?"

I heard my father ask on the other side of my bedroom door. "It's your house." I replied remembering that was always his response whenever Alice or I told him he couldn't come into our room when we were teenagers. Carlisle entered smiling, most likely remembering what I remembered.

"See your joking, mind if I sit down?"

He asked motioning towards the chair in the corner. I nodded my head and he sat down. "Your mother sent me up here for us to talk. Now I know you don't want to talk so just listen. Whether you and Bella are together or not will not change that Bella is a part of this family. Not that means she will be around, so it may be best to try and be friends with her. Ya'll seemed to get along alright at dinner, what happened?" I looked over at my father hoping he could read my mind because the last thing I wanted to do was admit my jealousy out loud.

"I see, do you remember what I told you when you broke up with Bella?"

He asked, again I just looked at him still not answering his question, of course I remembered. He told me if I loved her as much as he thought I did then it would be one of the biggest mistakes I would ever make letting her go. I was too young, stupid and angry to listen then but I understood him now.

"When you broke up with her, refused to answer her calls, or come home because you knew she would be here you gave her no choice but to move on. And she did, right into Jacob's arms giving him just what he wanted and leaving you miserable. So don't take it out on her."

My father told me standing up; when he opened my bedroom door he turned and looked at me before he said.

"Now don't tell your mother I said this but if you still love Bella, then fight for her."

Then Carlisle walked out of the room leaving me alone with my thoughts. My mom would be upset knowing my father was encouraging me to fight for Bella knowing there was a chance it would only upset Bella more.

**Bella POV**

When Edward came into the dining room, I was amazed that he was even more handsome now then he was four years ago. It seemed as time went on he only got more gorgeous. I watched as he shared a moment with Esme and Carlisle. I knew she was happy to have him home safely; she was always so worried that someone would come knocking with bad news. I sat down and began playing with my napkin nervously when he started making his way around to everyone. When he approached me I was surprised by how much his voice still affected me.

Dinner was nice, and every now and then I noticed Edward watching me. His eyes were soft as he looked at me, and it made my heart melt because it had been such a long time since he looked at me that way. I had brought Edwards favorite dessert with me, I knew he would appreciate it. With him being home now I knew that it was time we tried to at least be friends. When Felix asked how Edward messed things up with me that entire day replayed in my head and I couldn't sit there anymore. I quickly jumped up and ran out and knew Alice would be on my heels.

"Bella wait, Felix didn't mean anything by it he doesn't know."

"It doesn't matter Alice, this is why I didn't want to come."

I said pulling on my coat, I seen Alice eyes start pleading but I couldn't do it. "Well will you at least call me when you get home?" She asked me pouting.

"Of course, tell everyone I said goodnight and that I'll see your mother and father tomorrow."

"Alright, Edward will be upset that you're leaving."

"Please Alice, Edward doesn't want me here anymore then I want to be here."

I told her opening the front door and walking out. I walked as fast as I could towards my car and tripped over a stupid rock in the drive way. I swore I was going to hit the ground, but instead I was in Edwards arms. I looked up into his face and I seen my Edward there in his eyes, I wanted so bad to kiss him and run my fingers through his hair like I use to. Then like always I thought of Jake as an afterthought, and quickly pulled myself out of Edwards's arms.

We were able to have a civil conversation; as we stood outside. I loved talking to Edward, seeing my Edward in his eyes again. My cell phone rung and when I seen it was Jacob I got nervous about Edwards reaction.

"I have to take this."

"Sure no problem."

He said with a hard look in his eyes as if he knew who was calling me. I walked away from him and quickly answered the phone.

"Hey Jake"

"Hey Bells, Was your dinner with the Cullen's nice?"

He asked trying not to sound annoyed that I went to dinner at the Cullen's instead of going with him to the movies. "Yes dinner was nice" I whispered hoping Edward couldn't hear me talking to him.

"Are you home, I could come by?"

"No I'm still here"

"Is Edward there too?"

Jacob asked with bite in his words, I knew he was upset but I didn't have time to deal with him at that moment. "Yes he's here too." I answered getting irritated.

"Bells I don't like you around him. He's still in love with you , I know it…"

I wish Jacob knew just how wrong he was, "Jake please don't start alright, and I'll call you when I get home." I told him trying to get him off the phone.

"Do you promise, I would really like to see my girlfriend today?"

"Yes I promise."

"Alright I love you Bella"

"I love you too Jake."

I hung up and turned my attention back to Edward. "I'm sorry about that." I said placing my phone back into my purse. "So you're still seeing that dog?" He sneered; I looked up at him surprised. Then I seen that the Edward I didn't know was back.

"Edward please, I want us to be friends."

I told him, he chuckled then practically yelled, "Friends, how is that suppose to work Bella? You can't have the best of both worlds. I wasn't dealing with Jacob being in your life then and I'm not doing it now!"

I was both shocked and hurt by his words, pissed off I unlocked my car and then said "Then I guess it's a good thing you are no longer in my life isn't it Edward!" Then I quickly got into my car, and pulled off. I drove up the long road until the cloud of tears forming in my eyes made it impossible to drive. I stopped and cried because some part of me knew Edward was right I couldn't have the best of both worlds. Jake would never stand for Edward being my friend and Edward couldn't stand the idea of Jacob being my boyfriend.

My cell phone rung playing Alice's ring tone but I ignored it. I couldn't answer now, she would know I was crying and come looking for me. I drove all the way home and seen my brother Emmett's jeep outside my house. I wasn't too surprised, ever since Rose started planning their wedding she turned into bridezilla. Emmett used my house as a run-away zone. I quickly wiped my face before I went inside hoping that he wouldn't notice I was crying.

"Bella, Alice called here freaking out because you didn't answer your phone. She said call her!"

Emmett yelled the minute I walked into the door, I wasn't surprised Alice tried my house phone after I didn't answer my cell. "I will, isn't it kind of late for you to be here, Rose can't be doing wedding stuff because Alice is still at her parents and I'm here." I said taking off my jacket.

I heard Emmett's heavy footsteps on the floor, and I knew he was coming my way. "Rose went to visit her parents in New York, that huge house felt lonely without her." He told me, I turned around and seen concern on his face. "Where you crying?" he asked folding his arms over his huge chest and leaning on the door frame.

"I fell, has Jacob called?"

"Yeah, but when he realized I was here and I told him I was going to be here till tomorrow morning, he said he'll talk to you tomorrow afternoon."

Emmett answered with a satisfied grin on his face, "Em do you have to scare him every time he calls? He gets it, you're my big brother and you will kick his ass if he hurts me." I said walking past him, towards the kitchen. Emmett followed behind me, "If he hurts you again?" Emmett corrected, I only looked at him not wanting to remember the past. Jacob had cheated on me with Leah Clearwater a year ago, he swore he was drunk and it was a mistake.

"Why can't you just be nice to him like dad?"

"Because unlike dad I know what that ass did to you."

"He said it was an accident."

"So what his dick slipped into her…"

"…Emmett!"

I screamed causing him to stop before he finished his sentence. "Fine, did you see Edward?" he asked changing the subject. I poured us both a glass of juice and handing Emmett the bigger glass I said, "Yes I saw Edward, and that is all I want to say about tonight." Emmett gulped his glass of juice down then grinned showing off his boyish looks and deep dimples. "Alright little sister you'll win for tonight, up for me to kick your ass in guitar hero?" He asked, I laughed because he knew just how to get my mind off of anything I didn't want to think about.

"Let me call Alice back and change my clothes then you are so on big brother."

I told him with a smile on my face as well.


	3. Love Never Dies

**I do not own any rights to the Twilight Characters. They and the wonderful saga are owned by Stephanie Meyer. **

**Thanks to whoever is reading and please just bare with me this is my first fanfic, thanks for the reviews I have received. All feedback is welcomed and appreciated. I listen to what you all said and hope you enjoy this chapter a lot more. Also a Lemon teaser ahead, Thanks again!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2 Love never Dies<strong>

**Bella POV**

_I heard humming it sounded so familiar, like the lullaby Edward wrote for me on my seventeenth birthday. Then I felt strong hands slowly creeping up my outer thighs and it felt amazing, "My Isabella" the familiar voice called to me. I looked between my legs to see my Edward smiling at me. He placed a kiss on my right thigh then my left. I bit my lip and blushed as he looked at me like he use, like I was beautiful. "I love making you blush." He told me slowly peeling my boy shorts off, he tossed them on to the floor and then placed open mouth kisses on my left and right thigh. I was wet waiting in anticipation for Edwards's next move. "Jesus Bella you smell so sweet." He moaned just before his head disappeared between my thighs._

"_Edward."_

_I moaned unable to say anything else as he captured my clit between his lips and slowly swirled his tongue around it. I then felt him enter two fingers inside of me and placing more pressure on my clit. My hands slid into his hair as I held him in place. His fingers moved in and out of me faster and faster. My hips bucked up as I felt my release nearing, "Come for me Bella." Edward said against my clit. He removed his fingers causing me to whimper. Spreading my legs wider his tongue replaced his fingers and hit my spot perfectly causing me to fall apart under his mouth. I didn't know if I could take anymore, but Edward didn't stop. Gripping my thigh he made it known he was not moving._

"_I love hearing you come…I want to hear you come again."_

_He said, then dropped his head between my thighs again and devoured me. My fingers dug into his beautiful bronze hair as I neared my second orgasm. I screamed out Edwards name as I rode my orgasm out. Edward quickly came from between my thighs and removed his clothing to join me on the bed. "I want to make love to you Bella." He told me placing sweet kisses on my lips letting me taste myself on him. "I need you to make love to me Edward" I told him putting my fingers back in his hair. Edward parted my thighs and slowly began to enter me. I sucked in a deep breath from the instant pleasure I was feeling. I began to move my hips in need of more, but Edward placed his hand on my waist stopping my movements. "Don't move yet Bella." He told me as if he was trying to compose his self._

"_Edward please."_

_I begged not positively sure what I was asking for. But Edward knew he started to slowly move his hips and the friction was heaven. "God Bella you feel so good" he whispered in my ear and placed opened mouth kisses on my neck and lips. I wrapped my legs around Edwards waist giving him more excess into my body and heard the groan in his throat. I was already nearing my third orgasm. "Come with me Edward." I moaned against his lips, Edward kissed me hard and his strokes came deeper, harder and stronger. He moved his hand between us and massaged my clit and I knew I was done. I screamed his name as he nuzzled his face in my neck moaning incoherently. _

My alarm blasted at exactly six thirty, I wanted so badly too just simply hit the snooze button and go back to sleep to the beautiful dream I just had. I couldn't believe that I actually felt wet between my thighs. "I guess women can have wet dreams." I said as I climbed out of the bed. I grabbed my towel and bra and panties and opened my bedroom door to head to the bathroom to take my shower. Emmett stood outside my door with the biggest grin on his face I had ever seen.

"Why are you so happy?"

"So any hot sex dreams about Edward lately?"

Emmett asked, I felt my stomach turn realizing that I must have really been moaning. Emmett folded over in laughter as I rushed to the bathroom slamming the door behind me. "Bella I almost thought you were dying until you said Edwards name!" Emmett yelled from outside the bathroom door. I looked in the mirror and my face was bright red. I had no idea how I would be able to face Emmett again, he would never let me live this down and I knew it.

"Oh man, wait until I tell Rose, Ali and Jas!"

I heard him say still laughing. I quickly swung the door open. "NO! Emmett you CAN NOT tell them!" I yelled. Grinning he asked. "What do I get if I don't?" I blew my breath. "I'll cook you dinner for a month." I told him. Emmett tapped his chin thinking about my offer,

"Make it two months including dessert and you have a deal."

"Emmett no way, two months!"

I yelled, he pulled out his cell phone "call Rose" he said to the auto dialer. "Alright fine…two months" I said giving in. He smiled "I want grilled steak, mashed potatoes and corn on the cob tonight." Emmett told me still smiling as he walked away.

"I hate you Emmett!"

I yelled behind him with a smirk on my face. I received his loud booming laughter in return. I went ahead to take my shower couldn't help wishing Edward was in it with me. As I stood under the water I thought more about my decisions and decided maybe it was time I stopped trying to please other people. Once I climbed out of the shower I put on my favorite lavender lotion and dressed in a black knee length skirt and white blouse. I put on a pair of black pumps then took out a pair of black flats and put them in my purse just in case my clumsiness got the best of me today. When I got down stairs I was surprised Emmett was still here in the kitchen. "What still here to gloat?" I joked, but for the first time didn't see humor in my brother's eyes.

"Bells can I ask you a question?"

"Sure."

I answered a little nervous what he was about to ask, "Do you love Jake more than Edward?" I turned and looked at my brother slightly surprised he asked a serious question.

"No, I never have."

"Then why are you putting up with Jakes shit."

"You're going to think my reason is stupid, but just listen. I hurt Edward bad. Somehow I continued to do it, when I was trying to do just the opposite. So I felt l like dealing with Jake's bull shit and Edward not loving me is a punishment I deserve. I had to make a choice all those years ago and I choose wrong, more than once. So who am I to go to Edward beg for his forgiveness again and to take me back?"

I answered fighting with the tear build up forming in my eyes. Emmett shook his head obviously disagreeing with me. "If this was me and Rose, no dick like Jake would have come between us, now you know if you really still love Edward that much you need to break up with Jake." He told me biting into an apple he took out my fruit bowl. I poured myself a cup of coffee and turned to him when I grabbed the sugar jar.

"I know Emmett and I plan to, but please let me handle this alright?"

"Yeah sure, but tell him if he even think of getting physical I will gladly kick his ass. I don't care that he's a cop. Oh and I forgot to tell you that Edwards in the living room." Emmett said then he got up and walked out my back door before I could say anything. I took a deep breath and slowly walked towards my living room and in uniform there stood Edward. I knew damn well Emmett didn't forget to tell me Edward was in my living room. He was looking at an old picture that was on my mantle, I notice that it was our prom picture and I sucked in a deep breath. He turned around then and removed his hat from atop his head, placing it under his arm.

"I came to apologize about last night, I hope me coming by unannounced isn't a problem."

He said smiling at me, I wanted to run into his arms but instead I stood in place afraid of his reaction. I hurt Edward bad years ago, true it was all just a mistake and misunderstanding but I knew it was still just as much my fault as it was Jakes and I didn't think I could handle another rejection from Edward.

"It's alright I'm the one who should apologize to for everything."

I told him admiring how good he looked in his uniform, "Bella we started off on the wrong foot yesterday, we were friends before we were ever a couple and I miss you. I have a couple of job interviews today, but I wanted to know if it was alright if I stopped by to speak with your class and maybe take you to dinner after, you know to catch up." He asked running his finger through his hair and looking as nervous as he did when he first asked me to be his girlfriend. My mind was still spinning on him saying he missed me. Was he saying he missed me as a friend or more? But did it really matter? I wanted to ask him if he heard what Emmett and I were talking about but I couldn't make myself ask.

"I would really like that Edward, School is over at three. So could you come at 2:30 to talk to my class?"

I asked him smiling, Edward smiled back at me and his green eyes shimmered. "As long as it's good for you it's good for me. So is that a yes to dinner also?" he asked slowly walking over to me. I sucked in a nervous breath. "Yes, that's a yes to dinner." I answered with a smile, I seen my Edward in his eyes again and I felt like everything would be alright. He cupped my face and ran his thumb over my cheek.

"Would you slap me if I kiss you Bella?"

He asked like he did the very first time, "No." I answered just above a whisper. Edward lowered his head to mine and kissed my lips softly once, then twice and the third time I felt his tongue trace over my lips. I moaned truly realizing just how much I missed him. He pulled me tighter against him and deepened our kiss. I placed my fingers in his hair and finally tasted Edward after four years. I realized then there was no way I could go without Edward again, Jacob be damned. I knew who I could and couldn't live without; I needed Edward like I needed air to breathe. My cell phone started ringing playing Alice ring tone and we both pulled apart slowly breathing heavily. Edward's hand was still cupping my face and my hands were still in his hair when I said

"It's Alice."

"She always had perfect timing"

Edward joked resting his head on mine. I knew I needed to leave for work before I was late, but I needed to be sure I was really going to see Edward later. "I need to get ready to leave for work, but 2:30 right?" I asked being sure that we had the same time. "Yes, 2:30. Do you have a specific place you would like to go for dinner?" I shook my head no, "Where ever you decide is fine with me." I told him wanting to add McDonalds at his parents' house like we did in high school would have been fine with me if we were together. Edward waited for me as I finished getting ready for work. I planned on calling Alice back later because I was not about to let her ruin this moment between Edward and I. He walked me to my car and kissed me one more time on my lips. Then looking down into my face like he use to, he said

"I'll see you at 2:30"

"I look forward to it."

I replied meaning every word, he smiled and helped me into my car. Edward waited for me to pull off; I honked at him right before I pulled out and waved good bye. The idea of having dinner with Edward later had me on cloud nine. My cell phone rung again and this time it was Jacob. "Damn it!" I cursed once again forgetting about Jacob, but thinking about what Emmett said and how I felt about Edward I knew I had to end things with Jacob, today. Stopping at a red light I quickly answered the phone.

"Hey Jake I'm happy you called. I think we need to talk. Tonight."

"About you being a fucking whore!"

"What?"

"I saw you and Edward outside your house Bella."

Jacob yelled into my ear, "What are you watching me now?" I asked him not understanding why he would have been outside my house. Jacob left for the police station by five every morning. He went into law enforcement like my father, I always thought it was just so he and my father maintained a close relationship. "Leah said she saw Edward show up at your house." Jacob told me. I wanted to scream, of course Leah called Jacob. She lived a couple houses down from me so I wasn't surprised she noticed Edwards Volvo in my drive way.

"When did you start talking to Leah again Jacob?"

"Bella don't change the subject, is this what this thing with Edward is payback about Leah?"

"No, Jacob. God I feel so stupid. Where you still fucking her?"

I asked knowing I was angry because I was cursing. "Maybe if you were giving it up I wouldn't have to have sex with Leah. You're probably saving yourself for that parasite Edward aren't you?" Jacob barked in my ear. I didn't know if he was only saying this to hurt me or because it was true but I was done. I also knew I couldn't do this with him right now; I had to go and teach a third grade class in the next half an hour.

"Jacob, I can't do this with you right now, but just so you know. We are OVER."

"Bella this isn't over, we are talking about this when you get…"

"Goodbye Jacob."

I told him then hung up my phone. When I thought about all the things I've done just to keep from hurting him like I hurt Edward, I only ended up hurting myself and hurting the person I loved the most even more.

**Edward POV**

I didn't plan on kissing Bella, my plan was to simply do what Carlisle suggested, fight for Bella. I was willing to take things slow, be friends then reveal my undying love for her. I felt like such an idiot when it came to Bella and I still didn't understand it. Ever since the day I met Bella she had me and I don't think she ever understood or realized it. I was probably a fool to some people still wanting Bella after what she put me through, but I loved her and for me that was officially all that mattered. I wasn't sure if Bella still loved me, but I did know that I was about to make her love me if she didn't. I was planning to win her back starting with friendship. When I showed up to her house I was surprised when Emmett opened her door as I parked.

"Edward it's so good to see you man."

Emmett said approaching me as I climbed out of the car. I shook his hand always happy that after everything with Bella, Emmett and I still got along. I could never say the same for her father Charlie, he had always thought Jacob was a better choice for her to this very day I don't know why.

"It's good to see you too Em, I hear you're about to get married."

I said with a smile, Alice wouldn't shut up about helping Rosalie plan their wedding. "Yeah man, three more months. So what made you stop by here, from what I heard you and Bella didn't really get along last night?" he asked I wondered what Bella did tell him but decided not to stress it.

"Yeah, I actually came to apologize to her."

"You came to apologize to her?"

Emmett asked with confusion on his face, I nodded my head yes. "I swear my sister has had you wrapped around her finger forever, but I can't blame you. Don't ever repeat this but if Rose told me to jump I'd ask her how high." Emmett joked opening the front door.

"Come on in Eddie, Bella will be down in a minute."

We walked into the living room and I had to admit it looked like Bella's home. She still kept something's the same from when it was her father's house but it was a lot more homey, a lot more Bella. "Do you still love my sister Edward?" Emmett asked catching me off guard. It took me a minute to overcome the shock of the serious question before I answered.

"As much at times when I wished I didn't like when I found out she was now dating Jacob Black, I always have and always will love your sister Emmett."

Emmett nodded his head as if understanding where I was coming from. "Yeah I hate Black ass too, so do you plan on telling my sister how you feel?" he asked. I started to think that Emmett may have actually grown up over the years. The idea that we were having a serious conversation shocked me, but then again when it came to Bella's safety and feelings, Emmett didn't joke around.

"I plan to take things slow with your sister, Emmett"

"Alright, then I'll mind my business; she'll be down in a minute."

Emmett said getting up and walking towards the kitchen. I looked around at all the pictures Bella had sitting out and smiled at one of her and Alice in Miami. I heard Emmett voice then, I heard a soft reply to whatever he said and I realized it was Bella. I knew eavesdropping was rude, and Esme and Carlisle raised me better then that but I wanted to hear what they were talking about.

"No, I never have."

I heard Bella say to whatever Emmett had asked her, "Then why are you putting up with Jakes shit?" Emmett asked in return. My fist balled at the idea of Jacob "the mutt" Black putting Bella through anything. I wondered if he knew just how lucky he was to have her.

"You're going to think my reason is stupid, but just listen. I hurt Edward bad. Somehow I continued to do it, when I was trying to do just the opposite. So I felt l like dealing with Jake's bull shit and Edward not loving me is a punishment I deserve. I had to make a choice all those years ago and I choose wrong, more than once. So who am I to go to Edward beg for his forgiveness again and to take me back?"

I heard Bella answer, this left me speechless and I was happy they didn't know I was listening. I wasn't sure what to say, Bella blamed herself for not choosing me and I blamed myself for over reacting. I knew then that Jacob kissed Bella, but I also knew Bella had feelings for him even if she didn't know it then.

"If this was me and Rose, no dick like Jake would have come between us, now you know if you really still love Edward that much you need to break up with Jake."

Emmett told her, So Bella did still love me. That was a relief, I felt like maybe I wouldn't have to fight so hard to win her back.

"I know Emmett and I plan to, but please let me handle this alright?"

"Yeah sure, but tell him if he even think of getting physical I will gladly kick his ass. I don't care that he's a cop. Oh and I forgot to tell you that Edwards in the living room."

I heard Emmett say I quickly moved from where I was standing and went over to her mantle piece. I notice that the picture that sat in the middle of all the others were Bella and my senior prom picture. I remembered how upset she was about the dress Alice talked her into wearing. When I first seen her in the dress my mouth dropped opened. She looked gorgeous and I was afraid I would be fighting boys off the entire night. Then I heard a sharp intake of breath and turned around to see Bella standing across the room.

I told her I wanted to apologize about yesterday but, I was having a hard time concentrating on what she said. She wore a skirt and pumps and I had to fight my rising erection and force myself to focus on her words. I told her my plan to come and speak to her class, and before I knew it I asked her out to dinner. That wasn't part of the plan either, but I needed to be alone with her. When she told me yes to dinner, I needed to kiss her, to feel her in my arms to be sure that I wasn't dreaming again.

After I left Bella's house I went to the hospital to meet with my father, I realized that the hospital was short safe and there was no use letting my medical degree go to waste. When I entered the hospital it was nothing but chaos, I slowly approached the nurses' station.

"I'm here to see Dr. Cullen."

"Please sir, just wait over there."

"I'm his son and he's expecting me."

I told her, she quickly turned around and smiled embarrassingly. "Oh god, I'm so sorry Edward. Do you remember me? Angela Weber." She said with a smile holding her hand out to shake my mine. I smiled remembering she was the girlfriend of my teammate Ben in high school.

"Angela it's good to see you."

"You too, your father told me you were home. Didn't think I'd see you though."

"Yeah, I'm actually here to talk with my father about the hospital needing more help."

"Really? Well I hope you consider we could use the help, Ben will freak when I tell him I seen you."

Angela said coming from behind the nurses' station, I handed her my card from my pocket. "Give this to Ben, tell him to give me a call we could hang out for drinks or something." Angela took the card with a smile.

"Alright, come on I'll take you to Carlisle's office."

She said, I followed behind her until we stopped in front of a door that had my father's name on it. I opened the door and thanked her. When I entered I wasn't surprised to see pictures of my mother, Alice and me all over the wall with his certificates and awards. My father was always a family man, and worked hard to maintain relationships with me and my sister.

"Glad you could make it Edward."

I heard my father say from behind me, I turned around and gave him a hug. "Of course dad, I thought about it and realized I would love to work in the hospital." I told him, and then I laughed at the surprise on his face.

"I wonder what changed your mind, when do you want to start?"

"As soon as possible just not today, I have important plans later."

I told him sitting down, Carlisle sat down on the edge of his desk. "Care if I ask what these plans are?" He asked, with a knowing look in his eyes. "I'm going to the elementary school to talk to Bella's class, and then we're going to dinner after." I told him rushing out the end of that. Carlisle laughed and then stood up.

"Edward your mother brought up something last night that had us concerned. Did you ever feel like we took Bella's side when the two of you broke up?"

"Honestly yes, but I also knew that ya'll love her as if she was your daughter."

"True, but Edward you are, our son. If we made you feel like we didn't care about how you were feeling we're sorry. You shut off from us after you and Bella broke up, we didn't know what to say to you. Why didn't you just tell us?"

"Dad, ya'll enjoyed having Bella around, I wasn't going to complain about it."

"Your mother would have done anything to make sure you felt comfortable when you came home on the holidays."

"Even tell Bella not to come around."

"Yes because your mother knows Bella would have understood. Bella, never agreed to come if you were coming home anyway, but you always told your mother no."

Carlisle told me with some obvious sadness in his eyes that his only son wasn't home for the holiday's as often as I should have been. "Well it's the past now, and I'm taking your advice." I told him, with a smile. Carlisle placed his hand on my shoulder. "That's good to know, Bella grew up into a beautiful young woman, and you grew up into an honorable young man. I would like to see what should have happened years ago. I have to meet your mother for lunch would you like to join us?" my father asked knowing I would take him up on his offer.

"Yeah sure, I don't have to meet with Bella until 2:30"

**Bella POV**

"Ms. Swan can I sharpen my pencil?"

One of my students's asked as I wrote their homework assignment on the board. "Yes go ahead Samantha." I replied knowing the voice. I finished writing the homework and waited for the groans I knew were about to come from my students when they seen their assignments.

"Ms. Swan how are we going to write a paper on what we thought of the speaker we seen today, if we didn't see a speaker today?"

"Because Richard, the speaker will be here in…"

I turned to look at the clock over the door, but didn't need to. I saw Edward standing outside the door smiling. I bit my lip and felt the heat in my cheeks. "…the surprise speaker is here now." I told them, surprised Edward was here early. I planned on preparing the kids first. Samantha poked her head at the door then when she walked past her friend April's desk she whispered "He's cute." I shook my head and placed the chalk I was holding back on the tray under the board.

"Alright everyone, today's speaker is a Sergeant from the Marine Corps."

"It's that part of the military?"

"Yes, Joseph, and next time raise your hand."

"Sorry Ms. Swan."

He said looking embarrassed, "Now I want everyone on their best behavior, he will answer a few questions and give you all an idea how it is to be a part of the Marine Corp." I told them, I walked over to the door and opened it to find Edward holding some flowers and an apple. I smiled up at him,

"Flowers and an apple?"

"The apple is for Ms. Swan"

His beautiful voice said, and then he lowered his lips to my ear when he said, "And the flowers are for My Bella." I sucked in a sharp breath and found myself blushing again. "God I love when you blush." He told me. I cleared my throat remembering I had a room full of eight year olds waiting for me. I turned around and walked back into the room with Edward close behind me.

"Class this is Sergeant Edward Cullen, Sergeant Cullen this is my third grade class."

I said gesturing towards Edward and my class, "Good Afternoon Sergeant Cullen!" my entire class said. I sat down behind my desk as I listen to Edward talk to my class. I wasn't really listening to what Edward was saying more like admiring how he looked in his uniform again. I didn't begin to listen until I heard one of my students ask.

"How do you know Ms. Swan?"

Edward looked over at me and smiled looking back at the class. "Ms. Swan and I have been friends since we were in the second grade." He told them, I smiled at my class who looked amazed. Edward went ahead to teach them how they had to line up in the Marines and the importance of always listening to their commanding officer. "In this case Ms. Swan is your commanding officer." He told them. I looked up at the clock and gave Edward a sign as of to bring things to a close.

"Alright everyone, it's about time to go home."

"Aww man."

The class groaned I laughed and got up from my desk. "Amazing when I'm teaching you guys can't wait for three' O clock." I teased, I saw Edward smile out of the corner of my eye and my class laughed.

"Has everyone copied down their homework?"

"Yes, Ms. Swan!"

The bell rang alerting everyone that the school day was officially over. Everyone quickly got up from their sets and said good bye to Edward and me. "Ms. Swan, Sergeant Cullen is a lot cooler then Officer Black." Joseph told me, I simply patted his back instead of telling him that I agreed. Once the classroom was empty I began to clean up any trash that was on the floors.

"Thank you for coming Edward."

I told him standing up and catching his eyes on me. "You're welcome; do you need help with anything?"

"No give me a few minutes."

I told him walking past; he grabbed my waist and pulled me to him. I relaxed with my back against his chest as he wrapped his arms around me. His nose slowly ran across my neck and jaw as if he was trying burn my smell into his memory. "Bella I have never understood what is going on between us, but what I do understand is that I want to be in your life." He whispered in my ear, I wanted to say so much but couldn't think of what to say first. I turned in his arms and looked up into his face.

"Edward I'm sorry for everything, I can't possibly say that enough."

"Shh…that's the past. I want to get to know who you've become here in the present, and hopefully we can head towards the future together."

He told me cupping my face in his large hands, "I would really like that. And I swear Jacob and I are over." I told him wanting to kill myself for ever picking Jacob over Edward. "We'll take small steps, no rushing into anything." He told me, I rose up on my toes and slid my fingers in his hair. I watched as his eyes closed as if he felt ecstasy when I did this.

"Kiss me Edward."

I told him in the most seductive voice I could gather, and he did without any hesitation. I pressed myself tighter against his body and could feel his erection through his pants.

"I knew when you brought your ass back to Forks you would go after Bella."

I heard Jake voice sneer from the entrance of the classroom. Edward slowly lifted his face from mine and slowly pushed me behind him in a protective manner as he turned around to face Jacob after almost eight years.

* * *

><p><em>Please leave feedback would love to know what you all think will happen next or what you would like to see happen next.<em>

_Thanks to whoever is reading out there!_


	4. A Leap on Love

**I do not own any rights to the Twilight Characters. They and the wonderful Saga are owned by the great Stephanie Meyer. **

**Thanks to whoever is reading and please just bare with me this is my first fanfic. Thank you for the reviews I have received. I hope you all are satisfied with this chapter. Edward and Bella are starting to have a life of their own in my head so I simply write what comes to mind. Thanks again!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3 A Leap on Love<strong>

**Edward POV**

"_I knew when you brought your ass back to Forks you would go after Bella."_

I heard his damn voice and it took me a moment to control myself. I slowly pulled away from Bella's lips and turned around to face the one man that pissed me off just by breathing. I kept Bella behind me because I wasn't sure what Jacob's reaction was going to be. I looked at him standing in the door entrance of the classroom as if he owned it and everything in me wanted to strangle the life out of the damn dog. Bella slowly came from behind me and I reached for her hand to stop her. She turned to me and I seen the anger in her eyes. So I let her hand go hoping I wouldn't regret it. She turned her attention back to Jacob,

"What the hell are you doing here?"

Bella asked obviously as pissed off with his presence as I was. Jacob came further into the room and I stepped up next to Bella ready to knock Jacob's teeth down his throat if he said or did the wrong thing.

"I came to talk to you Bella."

"We don't have anything else to talk about, you said everything you wanted to say already and I don't have anything else to say to you. I told you we were over, and I honestly think you always wanted it that way."

"Why would I want to that Bella?"

"I don't know probably to go fuck Leah again."

Bella snapped catching me off guard with her response, I didn't remember her being a curser but it was kind of sexy hearing her curse Jacob Black the hell out. "Bella you're over reacting I told you it was a damn mistake." Jacob said between tight lips. I could tell Bella was pissing him off but I would stay out of it as long as he watched what he said and did.

"Jacob, honestly who the hell do you think you're kidding? I gave up a lot because of you."

"What Edward? Did it ever occur to you that the reason he was able to break up with you so quickly after your first and only mistake was because he was looking for a way out, to leave you without it being his fault…I would never do that to you Bella."

My nose flared and was about to handle Jacob my damn self when I seen Bella hands ball up at her sides. This stopped me because Bella wasn't normally the physical type but it was obvious she was about to get physical if need be. "No Jacob, instead you ruin my relationship with Edward, because you were jealous. I fell in love with you like a damn idiot and believed your cramp just for you to turn around and cheat on me with Leah Clearwater and Lauren Mallory of all people…yes I found out about her too."

Bella all but yelled at him clearly seeing the same shock cross his face that I saw. It was obvious Jacob was trying to figure out how she found out. "Surprised are you? Well don't be. You know Jessica and Lauren are best friends and Jessica teaches next door. So guess who couldn't wait to come over to my class this morning to tell me how you really spent last night?" Jacob began walking closer to us, wearing a bull shit sincere expression. I knew I couldn't force Bella not to fall for it so all I could do was hope she didn't. "Bella I can explain I…" Before Jacob could finish Bella slapped him across his face so hard I could still see her hand print. "Fuck You Jacob Black" She snapped standing to close to him for my liking. He raised his hand at her as if to hit her back and I quickly gripped his wrist pushing him away from her. He snatched his arm away from me.

"Keep your hands the hell off of me."

He scoffed rubbing his now red cheek, and glaring at Bella then me. "You keep your damn hands off of her." I told him holding back the desire to kick his ass. He approached me slowly as if he was challenging me. I dropped my fist at my sides and stood straight waiting for him to make a move. Instead Bella stood between us and pushed Jacob back.

"Unless you forgot we are in an elementary school, and I'm sure the children would love to know a Sergeant of the Marine Corp and a police officer were fighting in school."

Bella scolded us like we were her students, Jacob stepped back showing that he wasn't a complete idiot. Then he said something that made me take that thought right back.

"Bella you're lucky I don't arrest you for assaulting a police officer."

"Jacob do it and I'll call my father who just so happens to be your superior. Now why don't you do me a favor Jacob, walk out of that door and stay the hell out of my life."

Bella told him, Jacob looked surprised by her words and then he turned to me. "Are you happy now Cullen? Finally paid me back from high school by taking my girl like I took her from you. You can have her she was a lousy lay anyway." He said, I raised my fist about to bash his face in when Bella screamed. "Edward don't that's what he wants you to do!" She told me holding my other arm tight to her body as if trying to hold me back. I looked back at Jacob and seen the smug smile on his face. "Jacob there are a lot of ways I want to pay you back like kicking your ass, but using Bella isn't one of them." I told him with my jaw tight.

"Bella you're stupider then I thought you were if you believe Edward wants you back because he loves you, he's mad I won last time…"

"Jacob this isn't a competition! I'm not some prize you win at a carnival. Is that what is was for you? Uh was this always just about you having me instead of Edward? To pretend you were the better man. Goodness Jacob please can you just go and _neve_r call me again."

Bella told him, and then she turned her attention to me and I could see the tears she was fighting to hold in. I could tell she didn't want Jacob to know his words got to her. "Edward I'm ready to go to dinner, when you are." Then she picked up her purse and walked past Jacob bumping his shoulder as she did. Jacob and I stood there for a few seconds saying nothing. "Don't fuck up like I did Edward, because if you do I'll be there again to pick up our Bella." He told me with a smile, I could tell he was trying to get under my skin so I laughed placed my hat back on my head and said.

"Don't worry about that Jacob I've always been the better man when it comes to the two of us, and if I was you I'd stay away from My Bella."

"Or what?"

"I'll kick your ass like I should have done eight years ago."

"Is that a threat Sergeant Cullen?"

"Nope. A promise Officer Black."

I told him then I walked out of the classroom to see Bella standing in the hallway wiping what appeared to be tears off her face. I cupped her cheek and used my thumb to wipe a tear that fell. Jacob came out of the room but said nothing to either of us. Instead he walked away never looking back. I looked down into Bella's face.

"You alright, we could go to dinner another day."

"No, I'm fine. Um could you follow me home, and then we could take your car to where ever we're going for dinner?"

I nodded my head agreeing then brought my lips to hers pressing softly then kissing her forehead. I took her hand and walked her out to her car.

**Bella POV**

Edward took us to a small café restaurant outside of Forks. We manly talked about the old days and all the things we use to do together. I knew he was only trying to distract me from what happen with Jacob earlier today, but it really wasn't working. Jacob called me a lousy lay, was that really the reason he cheated on me? I asked myself, looking over at Edward I wondered if we slept together would he think the same.

"Bella!"

I heard someone call to me; I turned my head to see Lauren heading in our direction. "What a surprise seeing you here…and with Edward Cullen." She said smiling especially hard at him. "Lauren, I thought you would be somewhere busy…on your back." I scoffed I saw Edward try to hold in his laughter. "Bella, always the joker." Lauren said obviously not getting the hint that I didn't want her here.

"Do you guys mind if I join you?"

She asked already pulling out a chair and sitting down. "Edward it has been a long time, we should really catch up." She said touching his hand that he quickly removed from the table. "Lauren from what I hear nothing has changed for you since high school, so I think I'm all caught up." Edward told her with a smile. Lauren then turned to me,

"Bella I swear you have all the luck with guys, you have to tell me your secret."

"Lauren it's no secret, just stop being a slut."

I told her then picked up my glass to drink my cranberry juice. "What the hell have I ever done to you Bella?" She said offended getting up from the table. "Jacob, but honestly when I think about it I should probably thank you. So thank you Lauren." I said with a smile. Lauren turned and gave me a mischievous smile when she said "Maybe I could teach you a thing or two about how to keep your boyfriend out of my bed and staying in yours. Edward, call me when you get bored." I jumped up and went to swing at her but Edward quickly pulled her away and came to my side.

"Relax tiger; don't let her get to you."

He said kissing the top of my head; Lauren just smiled at me as she walked out of the restaurant. I picked up my jacket and purse. "I'm ready to go." I told him not able to stay after what Lauren said for the entire restaurant to hear. Edward waved the waiter over and requested the bill. He quickly paid and we left. I sat in the car quietly; I wasn't sure what to say. Edward and I were suppose to be having dinner to catch up and instead I had to deal with Jacob and then his slut Lauren.

Edward started to hum, and my body automatically began to relax. His free hand took mine and interlaced our fingers. I started to recognize the tone as my lullaby and looked over at him. He smiled and brought my hand to his lips kissing the back of it. We stayed like that until we pulled up outside my house.

"Do you want to come in to have a drink or something?"

I asked truly unsure where we were headed. I wanted Edward that was no secret but I started to worry that after what he heard about me being a lousy lay he may not want me the way I wanted him. That he would end up telling me he wanted us just to be friends. It would hurt but friend Edward was a lot better than no Edward at all. He turned to me with a smile on his face that reached his eyes. "Yeah of course." He replied then quickly climbed out of the car. I opened the door to get out and smiled seeing Edward was already at my door holding his hand out to me. I smiled because, he held doors open for me and pulled out my chair all day. "Someone has really become a gentleman over the past few years" I teased. Edward laughed as he closed the door behind me. "Blame it on the Marines" He joked me; "And here I thought it was my skirt." I teased, he growled and I laughed as we approached my front door and I placed the key into the lock. The minute I stepped my foot over the threshold I felt Edward on me. He quickly pushed us inside and closed the door behind us.

Turning me to face him he snatched my purse from my hand and tossed it on the couch. I saw heat in his eyes and it made me wet. His face came down to mine quickly as he kissed me hard on the mouth. I felt my back press against the wall and his hands beginning to run over my body inside my coat.

"Bella do you have any idea how fucking hot you are?"

He asked placing opened mouth kisses on my neck, I couldn't think to come up with a response. He pushed my coat off of me then gripped the back of my thigh hitching it around his waist. He pressed his erection into me and I gasped from the friction he was causing. My hand slid into his hair as if it belonged there and I forced his lips back to mine. "I want to make you come Bella." He whispered against my lips, I wanted to tell him I never came from just having foreplay but his hand was already in my underwear. I felt two fingers enter me as he palmed me causing sweet friction on my clit.

"Jesus!"

I moaned unable to believe the sensations moving through my body. His fingers worked their way in and out of me hitting a g-spot I never knew existed in my body. "Damn your wet." He growled in my ear as his fingers worked faster. I was so close my heart was racing a mile a minute. Edward kissed me harder as I was nearing my orgasm. He continued, faster and harder never stopping the small circler movements over my clit. I came undone and gripped my hand tighter in his hair. Edward kissed me swallowing my cry of ecstasy.

He slowly pulled his hand out of my underwear and I watched him do the sexist thing I've ever seen. He tasted me off his fingers and smiled as if satisfied. He then lowered my leg to the floor as I tried to return my breathing to normal. "I know we said we would take things slow, but I had to touch you Bella." He told me still placing kisses on my neck and jaw. "It's alright I liked it." I told him with a smile. He laughed and placed a kiss on my lips.

"Happy to see you two kids are getting along."

I heard Emmett say, I banged my head on the wall annoyed that Emmett always managed to catch me in the worst situations a older brother could catch you in. "Damn it Emmett what are you doing here?" I asked turning to see the stupid grin on his and Rose face. Edward face went red from embarrassment as he stepped back away from me.

"You owe me dinner remember?"

"And I came to find out just how did he black mail you into that."

Rosalie said knowing I wouldn't have agreed to cook for an animal like Emmett no other way. I bit my lip remembering just how Emmett black mailed me. "Keep blushing like that and we'll end up giving your brother another show to watch." Edward whispered in my ear. My eyes snapped to his and I could see he wasn't joking.

"Isabella Marie Swan!"

I heard Alice high pitch voice say from behind me, I didn't need to turn around to know she had her hand on her hip. "Oh yeah I invited Ali and Jas too." Emmett said still wearing the same stupid grin. I turned around to see the obvious pissed off look on Alice face.

"Kitchen. Now please." She told me already heading in that direction. I looked up at Edward and he smiled when he said. "Ah Alice did you ever realize your awfully small to be so hugely irritating?" Everyone in the room laughed while I followed behind the pixie. When we entered the kitchen she wasted no time to say what she needed to say.

"What the hell is going on with you and Edward?"

"Honestly Alice I don't know, we agreed to have dinner tonight and... I don't know."

I told her walking to the refrigerator to take out the steaks Emmett requested for dinner. I put them in there this morning before I left for work hoping they would be thawed out by the time I got home.

"I'm going to be blunt with you Bella."

"I wouldn't want or expect any less from you Alice."

I turned to look her in the face hearing the seriousness in her voice. "Don't hurt him again, or we will have an issue. Now you don't know this but the reason he joined the Marines was because he found out you started dating Jacob. He wanted to get as far away from Forks and you as he could, so he did." I stood there speechless, I was the reason Edward put distance between his self and home. I always thought it was because he admired the Marines, but I think part of me knew the truth. I knew I messed up and it appeared I would be spending the rest of my life making it up to not only Edward but his family.

"I'm sorry Alice."

I told her knowing she missed having her brother around, "Bella I love you like a sister. I never blamed you. Edward has a habit of over reacting you know that. Now don't think I'm not happy to see the two of you getting along because I am, I just think ya'll should take it slow. Neither of you are who ya'll were in high school." Alice told me, I smiled because I already noticed that about Edward.

**Edward POV**

I went home to change out of my uniform and when I came back to Bella's house she was cooking some steaks on the grill. She still refused to tell anyone what Emmett was black mailing her with. I entered the living room to see Emmett and Jasper watching a football game on the television.

"Who's playing?"

I asked sitting down on the couch. "Ohio State and Texas University." Jasper said taking a drink from the beer bottle he was holding. We watched the game making small talk about the plays until the game went on half time.

"So Eddie, I see you got what you wanted."

Emmett said with a grin on his face, I smiled back saying nothing. "Do you forgive her Edward?" Jasper asked me with a curious look in his eyes. I wanted to say yes, part of me did but part of me was still pissed and hurt. "I love her." I answered, "Everything else we can work through in time." I continued. Emmett nodded his head. "I can live with that, but if you hurt my sister on some payback shit. Me and you will have a talk." He said with a serious look on his face. "I could never hurt Bella Emmett, but I understand." I told him.

"I was wondering what was going to happen once you came home."

Jasper said with a laugh, "I was hoping you and Bella didn't end up killing each other." He continued. I had to smile because my mother said the same thing to me when we had lunch. I knew that when it came to Bella and I everyone was concerned we were moving too fast but the only thing the two of us were sure about was that we loved each other. If we could hold on to that we could defeat anything that came our way, I was sure of it.

"Alright animals the food is finished."

Bella said coming into the living room wearing a _kiss the cook_ apron. I got up from my set and did just what the apron told me to. Laughing Bella looked up at me. "What was that for?" I pointed to her apron then placed another kiss on her lips. "I'm suppose to follow orders." I told her, she laughed and kissed me back.

"Come on, Sergeant."

"Yes Ms. Swan."

I said with a smile, Bella laughed and we all followed her out back. We enjoyed the Barbeque as we all joked about the old days. I realized that I missed hanging out with my friends and family. I knew I would definitely enjoy being back home in Forks.

* * *

><p><em>I know I'm worried too that Bella and Edward may be moving just a little too fast, even though I'm writing it I'm going through this story with you all. Did you like the way Bella and Edward handled Jacob? Do you think Alice and Emmett had a right to say anything to Bella and Edward? Are you worried this leap into a relationship will cause trouble down the line? Please review would love to hear what you all have to say.<em>

_Thanks again to whoever is reading out there! _


	5. Nothing But Reality

**I do not own any rights to the Twilight Characters. They and the wonderful Saga are owned by great Stephanie Meyer. **

**Thanks to whoever is reading and please just bare with me this is my first fanfic. Thank you for the reviews I have received, happy you all are enjoying it so far. I hope you all are satisfied with this chapter. Edward and Bella personalities are really developing in my head rather quickly. Thanks again!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4 Nothing But Reality<strong>

**Bella POV**

I woke up hearing rain drops hit my window, I wasn't real surprised it was raining again, spring was here and I lived in Forks Washington. Rain was an inevitable course of nature. I knew that Alice and Rosalie would be here soon. I wanted nothing more but to sleep in on a Saturday then spend time in a mall in Settle but with Spring Break only a week away I couldn't talk them out of dragging me. We decided to go visit my mother in Florida for Spring Break, Emmett wouldn't admit it was just because he missed our mother. Edward wasn't sure about going because my mother had no idea we were seeing each other again, if that was even what we were doing. My mother was never a fan of how close Edward and I were, he always took it personal even when I tried to tell him she felt the same about Rose and Emmett.

It was good that we were taking our time though; the last thing I wanted was to make a mistake that caused me to lose Edward again. We always talked about the things we had been up to in the years that past. Whenever he talked about how it was when he was on active duty his eyes always shined. I could tell that he loved being a part of the Marines. It gave me chills whenever he told me about something that put his life was in danger. I asked him if he could go back into the past would he still join the Marines knowing what he knew, and he told me in a heartbeat.

"It's one of the only things from my past I don't regret."

I remember him telling me, I wanted to ask him what he regretted from his past but decided I couldn't take the pain if he said asking me to be his girlfriend that summer was something he regretted. We were good right now, it was like the line past friends but not yet a couple. There were no expectations just being ourselves and seeing where it went. I heard my front door which broke me out of my thoughts and I knew it was Rose and Alice.

"Bella we're here."

I heard Rose yell from down stairs. I tossed the covers off of me and sat up just as my bedroom door opened. "Oh come on Bella you're not even showered and dressed." Alice said walking over to my closet obviously about to play dress up with me again. Rosalie appeared at my door a few seconds later looking like the movie star she always managed to look like.

"Rose how do you do it?"

"Do what Bella?"

She asked coming into my room and sitting down on my lounge chair in the corner. "Look like you just stepped out of Vogue magazine at…" I paused and looked at the clock. "Jeez six a.m. Why are we leaving for Settle so early again?" I asked falling back onto the bed.

"First Bella I do not look like I stepped out of Vogue, I look at mess."

She told me, I quickly sat up and gave her a look. She wore a pair of stiletto heels, skinny jeans and a beautiful pink ruffled blouse and I knew Rosalie well enough to know that everything was designer. Rosalie simply laughed ignoring my face.

"We are going early because we are buying you a new wardrobe, and it well take all day."

Alice said holding a pair of Ralph Lauren skinny jeans and designer V neck sweater I knew I stuffed in the back of my closet, obviously not far enough. "Why are we buying me new clothes, Rose is the one getting married in a month." I said pouting knowing I would never change their minds.

"I don't plan on being dressed very long on my honeymoon Bella."

"Eww Rose he's still my brother."

I told her causing her to laugh, "Look Bella, it will be summer soon; you should really start to show off that great body you have." Alice explained handing me the clothes. "You didn't care what I was wearing last summer; well you didn't care as much." I corrected.

"You were with Jacob last summer, and to be honest I didn't care about anything you did with him."

Alice told me pulling my hair up into a pony tail. I seen a weird look cross Rosalie's face and pulled Alice hands out of my hair. Ever since Jacob and I broke up I started to find out a lot of things Rosalie and Alice felt but never expressed to me. At times I had to pull it out of them because they were too afraid of hurting my feelings.

"What is that suppose to mean Ali?"

"Just what I said, I hated Jacob. Let me correct that, I hate Jacob. I hated who were when you were with him."

"You know, I've noticed we hang out more now, does that have to do with me not dating Jacob?"

I asked looking between the two of them, I never noticed a difference in my friendship with Alice or Rosalie until Jacob and I was finally over. They called me more, we hung out more and I didn't hear sarcasm in their voice when I would tell them about plans I had with Edward like I did when I spoke about Jacob. It was no secret they didn't like Jacob, but I was realizing how blind I was to never notice my friendships weren't the same when I was dating Jacob.

"I'll be honest Bella; I was pissed at you when you started dating Jacob. We both were."

Rosalie said looking at Alice who now wouldn't look at me. "But the way we seen it was that if Jacob was your Emmett or Jasper who were we to interfere." She continued.

"Rose you said that, I never believed you belonged with Jacob. I always knew you still loved Edward even when you tried to hide it. I should also probably tell you that when I went with my parents to Paris that summer instead of going to Cancun with you it _was_ because I was pissed at you. Edward explained to me why he joined the Marines and I was mad."

Alice told me, I bit my lip as I listen to my best friend's express how they really felt about my decisions and the past. It was reality and it hurt knowing I could have lost my friends right along with Edward. "Alice you were more than mad, Bella she wanted to kick your ass." Rosalie told me with a serious look with humor in her eyes.

"Alice I asked you if you blamed me?"

"Bella, I don't anymore. I was angry; my twin brother joined the Marines because my best friend broke his heart by choosing a mutt like Jacob Black over him. How would you have felt if it was Rose and Emmett?"

She asked me, I looked at Rose and knew I would have felt the same. Emmett was my best friend and I loved being able to see him whenever I wanted. "I'm sorry Alice, god I feel like a pure fuck up." I said running my fingers through my hair.

"It doesn't matter anymore Bella, I forgave you because I know you never meant to actually hurt anyone, especially Edward or our family."

"Esme most really hate me doesn't she?"

Rosalie laughed as if I told a joke, "Oh please Bella, Esme could never hate you." She said. Alice sat down next to me and wrapped her small arm over my shoulders.

"My mother was upset, but surprisingly she was never upset at you. She was the one who told me that we had been friends far too long to let a guy, even if he was my brother to come between a great friendship like ours."

"Yes, because finding a friend you can actually trust is impossible now a days."

Rosalie said with a smile, "Amazing how one stupid teenage decision almost ruined my entire life." I told them, "Or it could be what molds it in the right direction. Think about, Edward had no idea what he was going to do with his life, and if ya'll would have stayed together he would never have joined the Marines and became one the youngest Sergeants or actually finished medical school to become a doctor." Alice added, I never actually thought about it that way. When we were together Edward and I never spent more than a couple days apart. He would always say he felt anxious being away from me for long periods. "That's how Esme always looks at it, she loves saying her son is a Sergeant in the Marine Corps and a doctor, true she worried about him but she is a proud mother." She said with a smile. Despite what she said I still felt like I needed to go to Carlisle and Esme to apologize.

"Plus you had feelings for Jacob back then whether you wanted to admit it or not. So it was all going to come out eventually. I'm just happy it was then and not now while you and Edward could have been married or something."

Rosalie said, Alice nodded her head agreeing. "Bella we had the heart to heart. You now know how we felt, and that we still love you. So I'm saying this because I love you. Can you please go and take your shower now, you smell a little ripe." Alice told me, Rosalie started laughing hysterically and I quickly grabbed a pillow and hit Alice with it.

**Edward POV**

I was working on two hours worth of sleep and nearing the end of my third shift at the hospital. I walked over to the nurses' station and picked up the stack of charts that were waiting for me.

"Dr. Cullen the patient in curtain five keeps pulling off his bandage."

A nurse called to me, "I'll take care of it." Angela said smiling at me. I was thankful she was head nurse here or I would have quit after my first week. I began to look through the charts I had to finish filling out and looked at my watch wondering if I would be able to get out of here on time.

"Ready to go already Edward?"

"I've been here for 24 hours James, it's your turn."

I told the doctor that was taking my place when I left. James laughed as he hit my shoulder. "You know if you can't deal with the E.R I'll be happy to take your spot as head attending." He told me, I laughed because James had been after my job since he got here a month ago. I had been working triple shifts to make up for me being away all next week. I let Alice and Bella talk me into going with them to Florida to see her mother. It was no secret how Bella and I broke up, but her mother Renee wasn't ever our biggest fan when we were dating. She made it known that she felt we were moving too fast to have been so young.

"I can handle it James, but I don't run on batteries and I do have a life outside of this hospital. So don't get it mistaken I have this job because I can handle it."

"Hey so can I, but I don't have a father on the board to get me the cushy job so I guess that's where we are different."

My jaw tighten from his remark, stepping closer to him so only he heard I said, "I'm going to let that go this one time, but remember I'm more qualified then you without my father being on the hospital board." I told him. I picked up the charts I needed to fill out and headed towards the doctors break room.

When I entered the room I looked at my watch again and was happy I only had an hour left. I rubbed my eyes hoping to wake up enough to drive myself home. Against my mom's wishes I found an apartment close to the hospital. She wanted me to live with her until I was fifty.

"Edward we have two gunshot victims on their way here."

I heard Angela's voice say, I opened my eyes and looked at her. "Don't give me that look; technically you are still the doctor on call. James told me to come get you because he doesn't start for another hour." I stood up and put my lab coat back on.

"I fucking hate that ass hole."

I told her as we both walked out of the break room. Laughing she said, "I do to, but he is a good doctor." I laughed at the irony of that, a good doctor who wouldn't work because he wasn't on the clock. "Clear and prep room two and three now!" I yelled seeing the ambulance pull up, I watched the nurses run towards the rooms and the resident doctor Bree Tanner on call quickly came over to me. Angela helped me put on my surgical paper jacket and handed me a pair of gloves.

"Ever take a bullet out of a body before?"

I asked Bree walking towards the door as the paramedics were on their way in. "No, but it's easy right?" she asked looking freaked out as she followed behind me. I shook my head trying to figure out how she ever passed medical school. I quickly ran to the paramedic and began checking the patient out.

"What do we got?"

"Four gunshot wounds two in the chest, one in his stomach looks to have hit an artery and the last one in the left shoulder."

The paramedic ran off, the nurses ran over waiting for orders. "Take him into room two!" I told them, Bree followed them to the room. I quickly went to the next patient. "He was hit in the chest, went straight through him, and we haven't been able to stop the bleeding." The paramedic told me, I turned to see Angela still standing behind me. "Call surgery and tell them they have two on their way up in a few minutes." I told her pushing the gurney to room three.

"Dr. Cullen he's crashing!"

Bree yelled, "Put pressure on this wound and find out where he's bleeding." I told Bree, she nodded her head and we switched rooms. I ran into room two and seen the nurse giving CPR. I seen the blood coming from his stomach and quickly switched my gloves and grabbed the small surgical clasp and entered it into his wound. The man groan loudly as I clasp the artery shut keeping him from bleeding out.

"Go check with Angela on if the damn surgeons are ready."

I yelled to whoever was listening, "No need to hell Dr. Cullen. I'm here." I turned to see the surgeon Victoria Lawson entering the room. "Good, he has an artery severed, I'm holding it closed but it needs to be treated to first." I told her, she came over and switched places with me taking the clasp into her hand.

"We're not in the field somewhere Dr. Cullen, I can handle this and would appreciate if you didn't tell me how to do my job."

"Just save the man's life Victoria."

I told her taking off my gloves and grabbing a fresh pair to go check on the other patient. When I entered the room, Bree was wearing a huge smile. "Take it you stopped the bleeding?" I asked checking the patient eyes. "Yes, just like you showed me yesterday." She said with a smile. "Alright let's get him upstairs." I told her putting the side rails up on the bed.

By the time I got back into the break room to fill out the chart information I saw my father getting a cup of coffee. "I'm surprised your still here Edward." He said with a smile. I rubbed my eyes and sat down at the table.

"What time is it?"

"Nine, I thought your shift was over at eight?"

"It is, but I don't think patients in the E.R care."

I told him, he laughed as he handed me his cup of coffee. "Long night?" he asked sitting down. "Long day, I thought you were working at the clinic today?" I asked realizing he wasn't supposed to be in today.

"Meeting with the board about a fundraiser for the Hospital."

"Good, because this hospital needs a lot."

I told him, starting on the charts in front of me. "Yeah it does, how is James working out for you?" he asked me with a grin on his face. "Pain in my ass that's how, I think the man just wants to piss me off." I told him. Carlisle stood up smiling and patted my shoulder, "Go home and get some rest son." He told me.

"I plan to."

I replied, I finished up the charts then quickly got out of the hospital before they found something else for me to do. When I got into my car I dropped my head on the steering wheel ready to pass out. My phone chimed alerting me of a text message. I picked up my phone and seen it was Bella.

_Just wanted to say, Good Morning. Text me when you wake up._

She obviously thought I was already home and in bed. I wanted to call her but figured it was a better to do it after I was home. Bella and I had been moving things painfully slow, but it was necessary. I found out that she was a bit of a daredevil now, apparently she enjoyed the rush. This surprised me because I remember how I use to have to drag her on to a rollercoaster when we went to theme parks. Also found out that Bella was writing a book, she had yet to let anyone read. She wouldn't even tell me what it was about. I loved just sitting and talking to her, watching as her eyes lit up when she talked about students. She enjoyed teaching and I was happy she was doing something she loved.

When I got home I showered and ate, I climbed into bed and decided to call Bella so her voice would be the last thing I hear before I fall asleep.

"I'm surprised you're up."

She said when she answered, "I actually just got in not too long ago. Ready to kill Alice yet?" I asked knowing she was out shopping with Alice. "Yes, my feet are killing me. She made me put on a pair of pumps and I have no alternative shoe choice Edward." I could hear the irritation in her voice and tried not to laugh. So I decided to mess with her.

"So I guess asking you to keep those on for a little show is out of the question?"

"Abso-fucking –lutely"

She said laughing into the phone, "How was work?" she asked me, I lay back against the pillow on my bed. "It was alright, I don't want to talk about that though. I want to know what you're up to."I said not in the mood to think about my day at the hospital.

"Nothing, we're in Victoria Secret right now…"

"Mmm buy anything I might like?"

"That's for me to know and for you to find out."

Bella told me, my dick got hard just from the thought of Bella wearing some sexy lingerie. "You're not playing fair Ms. Swan." I told her adjusting myself in my boxers. I heard her giggle "Edward go to sleep, before you get yourself all worked up without me there to help." My dick jumped as if it heard her. We weren't having sex yet but it never kept us from teasing one another.

"Damn it Bella."

I growled knowing I would have to take a cold shower now. I heard her laugh again, she knew what she was doing to me and I think she enjoyed it. "Edward go to sleep, I'll see you later at Emmett's house." She told me, Emmett and Rosalie were having dinner at their house for Charlie's birthday. Charlie always made me nervous growing up and now was no different. Thinking about that man and his shoot gun got rid of my hard dick with no problems.

"I've been meaning to ask you, what did you tell your parents about us?"

"That we're none of their business."

Bella answered as if it was the perfect thing to say to Chief Swan. "Alright, what are you going to tell me about us?" I asked her. The reason I never pressed a relationship was because she had just gotten out of one with Jacob, even if she did love me more. I wanted her to be sure before putting myself in that position. My sanity wouldn't survive Bella picking Jacob over me again. Bella was quite and I knew she was biting her lip.

"Bella…"

"What do you want me to tell you?"

"The truth, how you feel."

"I love you."

She told me, I smiled because she managed to say it all the time as if to make sure I wouldn't ever doubt that. "I love you too, love" I replied realizing I wanted to be in front of her when we placed a label on us. I knew Bella was worried about what I wanted, and I was running out of ways to explain to her that even after everything that happened I still wanted her. I wanted her, not just physically, but mentally, and spiritually. I wanted Isabella Swan more than I ever wanted any other woman and I needed her to understand that what she did in the past didn't change that.

"Bella stop boo loving on the phone with Edward and come on!"

I heard Alice yell at her, "We'll talk later alright?" I told her knowing she was still trying to figure out how to answer my earlier question. "Alright…sweet dreams Edward." She told me

"They will be if they are filled with you, love"

The phone was silent and I knew she was blushing. "If I was next to you, I would make the blush on your cheeks spread to the rest of your body." I told her filling my dick began to rise again. "How do you know I'm blushing?" she asked with a smile in her voice.

"Because I know you Bella, now go before the Pixie returns screaming some more."

"Alright I love you Edward."

"I Love you too Isabella."

* * *

><p><em>Had to end it this way, what's coming up needs its own chapter. Hope you all were satisfied with this chapter. Wanted to Show that Alice was upset and did blame Bella, figured Bella needed to hear what they really thought, and thought you readers would just like to see Sergeant Cullen as Dr. Cullen. Sorry if the hospital part was difficult to understand wrote that off the top of my head, next time it will be simpler and more detailed. Please review would love to hear what you all have to say.<em>

_Thanks again to whoever is reading out there and as a treat the next chapter will also be posted tonight!_


	6. Staring Over

**I do not own any rights to the Twilight Characters. They and the wonderful Saga are owned by great Stephanie Meyer. **

**Thanks to whoever is reading and please just bare with me this is my first fanfic. Thank you for the reviews I have received, happy you all are enjoying it so far. I hope you all are satisfied with this chapter. Edward and Bella personalities are really developing in my head rather quickly. Thanks again!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5 Starting Over<strong>

**Bella POV**

I checked the time again and knew my father would be arriving any minute, he hated for us to make a big deal out of his birthday. I figured it was where I got it from. I sat the large table in Rosalie and Emmett's dining room while Rose finished up dinner in the kitchen. I couldn't believe I actually felt nervous about Charlie seeing Edward after all these years. I guess I was afraid he would treat Edward the way he use to, like we were toddlers being inappropriate. Emmett always said it was just because I was his only daughter.

"Bella are you going to keep them slippers on all night?"

Rosalie asked entering the dining room carrying a casserole dish. I looked down at my furry pink slippers then back at Rosalie. "Yes, that was my intention, you and Alice had me in them pumps walking through a mall all day and my feet are killing me. These are more comfortable and they match my blouse." I told her, Rosalie laughed as she went back into the kitchen. I followed behind her to begin helping put the food out.

"I still don't see why we had to dress up to have dinner with dad in the first place. We all know he is going to show up here in jeans and a Washington Redskins t-shirt."

"Am I that predictable Bells?"

I heard my father say from behind me. I quickly turned and gave him a hug, "Happy Birthday dad." I told him placing a kiss on his cheek. Rosalie came from behind the counter and hugged him next. "Happy Birthday Charlie." She said with a smile. "Thanks girls, but all of this wasn't necessary. We could have gone to the Rib Shack and I would have been happy." He told us, I gave Rosalie a look and she simply flagged me off.

"No way Charlie, we cooked your favorite."

Rose told him trying to get him excited. I smirked because I knew it wouldn't work. I went behind the counter and began to finish the vegetable and dip tray Rosalie was preparing. Emmett came into the kitchen and grinned when he watched Rosalie take Charlie's arm and take him into the dining room.

"Why didn't you tell her that dad wouldn't want all this attention?"

I asked Emmett, he picked up a carrot from off a tray and bit into it. "She really wanted to give dad this dinner, you know Rose was never real close to her father so she has dad. I couldn't take that from her." Emmett told me, I smiled looking up at my older brother. When he talked about Rosalie was one of the only times I seen my tough rock head of a brother become the soft gentle man my mother raised.

"Yeah, that's why I didn't say anything when she told me she wanted to do it. But come on dressing up for dad?"

I said waving between the two of us, Emmett wore a black sweater and Khaki slacks, while I wore a light pink silk blouse and creamed mid thigh length skirt. The shoes that went with the outfit matched the shirt perfectly but there was no way I putting them on. Emmett laughed looking between us.

"I did warn her about that part, but you know Rose."

Emmett said shrugging his shoulders, I laughed knowing there was no changing Rosalie Hales mind once it was made up. My dad appeared back in the kitchen and I smiled realizing he was wearing just what I said he would be.

"So when can we eat?"

"We'll we're waiting for Billy and Sue, Charlie."

Rosalie said cutting her eyes at me; I completely forgot she invited Jacob's father and Leah's mother. They were all good friends of my father, so for tonight how I felt about their children was not important. Emmett nudged my arm and nodded his head towards day.

"We're also waiting for Alice, Jasper…and Edward."

I told him, my father looked at me as if he knew why I was so nervous. "Can't believe Edward Cullen is home, thought he would run away from you Bella for at least another ten years." My father joked surprising me with a laugh.

"I couldn't stay away Chief Swan."

I heard Edward say coming up behind my father. Charlie shook Edward's hand actually smiling. "It's good to have you back in Forks Edward." Charlie said. Everything about the moment was so surreal I looked up at Emmett and said "Pinch me." And he did hard on my arm. "Ow!" I yelled causing both Edward and my father to look over at me. Emmett laughed as he walked away from me as not trying to be caught in the middle of whatever this was.

"Oh Charlie Happy Birthday!"

Alice yelled coming into the kitchen. She placed a kiss on his cheek and as if she had on x-ray glasses she zeroed in on me. "Bella because you obviously look like your normal height I know you are not wearing the shoes I picked out, so please show me the catastrophe you are wearing on your feet." Alice said causing everyone in the kitchen to look at me. With a smile on my face I came from behind the counter and struck a pose in my furry slippers.

"What the hell Bella!"Alice yelled,

"I think you look beautiful Bella."

Edward said with a smile on his face, "You would you sick love puppy." Alice told him, Jasper smiled at me and behind Alice back held up two thumbs. "My feet were killing me Ali, plus I don't think my dad cares if I'm wearing heels or not." I told her. Charlie shrugged his shoulders and Alice tossed her hands up in the air, "I quit for tonight, but you owe me Bella." She told me walking out of the kitchen.

"Bella I swear, you're the only one who can get her that upset about an outfit."

Jasper said placing a kiss on my cheek, I laughed knowing he was right. "It's a gift." I joked in return. Jasper then shook my father's hand wishing him a happy birthday and left us alone again. Edward looked at me with such intense eyes it made me blush since we were in front of my father.

"So Edward you finally forgave my Bella uh?"

My father asked getting our attention, "Yes, we're working on it." Edward answered. Charlie laughed, "If it was me, I would make her pay a little while longer." He said causing us both to look at him.

"What? Bella, I like Jake because he is the son of my best friend no other reason. But I never thought what you did was appropriate or right. How would you have felt if the shoe was on the other foot?"

Charlie asked me, I had never known how Charlie felt about any of this. Charlie stayed out of all of it when Edward and I broke up. I thought he would have been happy since he and mom were always complaining Edward and I needed some distance between us. "I love you Bells, but Jacob was never right for you. I just hope you realize how lucky you are that Edward loves you enough to give you another chance." Charlie told me placing a kiss on the top of my head, I knew then he was referring to my mother never giving him a second chance. He then turned back to Edward and gripping his shoulder he said. "You're a good man Edward." Then he walked out of the kitchen leaving Edward and me alone.

I wasn't sure how to respond to what my father said, I knew he was right. Hell everyone was right, I needed to be on the ground thanking the heavens that Edward still wanted to be with me. I officially felt like everyone would be waiting for me to mess things up with Edward again. Edward slowly approached me and cupped my face.

"What's running through that mind of yours?"

"You can't tell already."

Edward smiled and ran his thumb over my lip. "No, I have always found you rather difficult to read." He told me, I found that impossible to believe. My mother always told me I wore my emotions on my sleeves. I looked up into Edwards face and I forced a smile. "Can we talk about it later?" I asked him hearing my father call to Billy and Sue. Edward nodded his head yes and placed a kiss on my lips and then gently sucked my lower lip. He pulled away slowly then looked into my eyes. "I love you." He said sincerely. "I love you too."

Edward took my had and we entered the dining room to have dinner with everyone else. "Bella you look beautiful this evening." Billy said placing a kiss on my cheek. "Thank you Billy." I replied with a smile. I was hoping he wouldn't ask about me and Jacob. I hadn't told my father what happened just that Jacob and I were no longer together and I wanted it that way. I gave Sue a hug, wondering how her daughter turned out to be the exact opposite of her. I sat down next to Edward and felt his hand on come across my thigh and gently squeeze it.

We blessed the food and began to eat while sharing small banter as we ate. I always loved seeing my father happy. After he and my mother divorced he didn't smile as often as he used to, I looked over at Rosalie and mouthed a _thank you_ her way. She simply smiled and mouthed back _you're welcome_. Once everyone was finished eating Charlie sat back in his chair and picked up his beer bottle.

"Well I guess this was better than the Rib shack."

Charlie said smiling, causing everyone at the table to laugh and agree. He raised his bottle to make a toast. "I give thanks to my beautiful daughter and future daughter in law for a great meal." My father said, everyone raised their glass to the toast.

"Wait dad, what about me. It is my house."

Emmett said always looking for praise from our father. I laughed when Rose said, "Yes and we had to put you out at least four times to keep you from eating everything before we were finished." Everyone else at the table laughed and Emmett just shrugged his shoulders. Once dinner was over everyone went their own way in the house. Rosalie, Alice and I cleared off the table while the guys went into the recreation room to play pool. My dad and Billy were talking about taking another fishing trip while trying to talk Sue into joining them. I found that part weird but decided not to press it.

"Think they'll miss you if I stole you away?"

I heard a sexy voice whisper into my ear. Smiling I continued to stack the dirty plates on top of each other. "I'm sure they will notice." I replied. I felt Edward's arms slid around my waist. Then his lips place a moist open mouth kiss on the back of my neck. "We need to talk." He told me pressing me against his body. Alice walked into the dining room and smiled seeing the way Edward and I was standing. She looked at Edward and they did that weird silent twin conversation.

"We can finish without you Bella."

She told me and took the plates from me and went back into the kitchen. I turned around in Edwards arms and looked up at him. "What was that about?" I asked him, he smiled as if he had no idea what I was talking about. He slid his arms from around my waist and interlaced our fingers.

"Let's go outside and talk."

He told me already heading towards the back sliding door that lead out to the deck.

**Edward POV**

When Alice came into the dining room I knew she would know what I was trying to do. I told her on our way here that I was going to talk to Bella tonight about where our _relationship _was heading. I could also tell that what Charlie said sat heavy on Bella's mind. Alice also told me that she had also talked to Bella earlier in the day about how she really felt about our break up. When we walked out onto the deck Bella looked out over the beautiful view Emmett and Rosalie had of the forest.

"It's beautiful out here."

She said with her back to me, "Not in comparison to my view." I told her. She turned and I smiled. "Real smooth Dr. Cullen" she told me leaning on the railing. I looked Bella over and admired her beautiful legs in her skirt and how her blouse complemented her face and the soft curls of her hair.

"Just being honest, now be honest with me. What's wrong?"

Bella didn't answer right away. She turned back around and looked out over the view again. "What if I mess up again?" she asked just above a whisper. I walked behind her and wrapped my arms around her waist.

"Do you still have feelings for Jacob?"

I asked her feeling my heart slow down as if planning to stop if she said yes. Bella fell back into my arms, "Of course not." She answered as if it was the stupidest question I could have asked. She then placed her arms over mine causing me to hug her tighter.

"Do you have any more male best friends in love with you?"

I teased, she elbowed my gut and I laughed, "Not funny, I'm serious. There are a million ways a person can ruin a relationship. What if I mess up again?" she asked me again. I could tell this was really bothering her. "Bella either of us could ruin the relationship, that's the risk every couple takes when they decide to be in a relationship." I told her. Bella turned in my arms and slid her arms around my neck when she said.

"Not you, you're the beautiful, and perfect Edward Cullen."

"The way you regard me is ludicrous"

I told her, she ran her fingers into my hair and I had to fight to concentrate. "Let's start over alright. Go on dates and talk on the phone." I suggested to her, Bella smiled up at me, "We already talk on the phone every day." She told me, "Then we're already half way there, I told you before Bella I want to be with you. Eight years ago no longer happened. We are starting over fresh." I informed her, I felt that I could get over my anger about the past, there was no Jacob in the equation this time and we were adults now. I was willing to place my heart on the line again and after her cramp with Jacob I needed to know that she was ready also.

"I would really like that Edward. But just so you know I am not taking this second chance for granted. I want to be with you and only you and if I have to spend the rest of our lives proving this to you then so be it."

She told me, I lowered my head to hers and kissed her lips hard digging my hands into her hair. When her lips parted and I inhaled her scent my dick grew large in want for her. My tongue ran over hers lightly as I enjoyed just the feeling of tasting her. I lifted my head from hers giving us an opportunity to breath. I then remembered what Jasper suggested would be a funny way to ask Bella out and dug in my pocket and handed Bella a folded sheet of paper. She pulled her hands out of my hair and looked at the paper then at me.

"What is this?"

"Read it."

I told her, I watched as she opened the sheet and read what was written and burst into giggles. I wrote will you go out with me then gave her the three options of yes, no or maybe with boxes next to each. Looking up at me she nodded her head yes still trying not to laugh.

"Don't laugh that is a romantic way to ask out the woman you love."

I told her, Bella placed a chastising kiss on my lips knowing I would want more. "It was sweet baby thank you." She told me with a tear falling from her eye. I wiped it away and held her face in my hands.

"I hope that is a happy tear."

"More like an overjoyed tear"

"Is tomorrow too soon for our first date?"

"First date Edward?"

She asked looking at me as if I had lost my mind, "Fresh start remember." I reminded her. She laughed then I seen her blush cover her cheeks. Then she asked,

"What time should I be ready?"

* * *

><p><em>I hope you all enjoyed this chapter tried to have it finished for some of you to enjoy tonight, or morning. Please leave reviews, their first date as Edward put it is up next.<em>


	7. Sun Rise Sun Set

**I do not own any rights to the Twilight Characters. They and the wonderful Saga are owned by great Stephanie Meyer. **

**Thanks to whoever is reading and please just bare with me this is my first fanfic. Thank you for the reviews I have received, happy you all are enjoying it so far. I hope you all are satisfied with this chapter. This chapter is all Edwards Point of View so I hope you all enjoy. Thanks again!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6 Sun rise Sun set<strong>

**Edward POV**

The sun was just starting to rise when I climbed out of the bed. Today I was taking Bella on our first date for all intense and purposes of starting over in building a relationship. I planned a picnic in the meadows up the mountain, I knew Bella would enjoy that; the part that she probably would kill me over was that we were hiking up the mountain. I wanted to be completely alone with Bella. No interruptions from our family and friends just me and her alone. I planned for us to talk about everything from the whether to Jacob. I wanted to officially clear the air about the past so that she and I could finally leave it there.

I took a hot shower and couldn't help thinking about Bella in the shower. I cursed under my breath when I felt mu cock start to swell. I couldn't get the idea of Bella nude in the shower out of my head. I kept seeing her skin flush pink from the heat of the shower as it hit her skin. Then I had a clear image of her perfect breast waiting for me to take them into my mouth. I groaned from the pressure I now felt in my dick and knew I needed to relieve it before I went insane. I wrapped my hand around my dick and imaged it was Bella's hand instead. I closed my eyes and placed my head on the shower wall imagining it was Bella sliding her hand up and down my shaft causing amazing pressure as she moved her hand faster. Then she would lick the tip…

Before I could finish the daydream I came hard in my hand with just the thought of Bella's mouth on me. Out of breath I washed my hands under the water and realized the every time I've ever masturbated it was to thoughts of Isabella Swan. I laughed at the thought of how worked up Bella could get me without even being in the same space as me. I quickly washed up then got out of the shower.

I put on a pair of Khaki cargo shorts and pulled my Marine's t-shirt over my head then put on my hiking boots. I was surprised at how nervous I was about Bella and my date. It wasn't the first time we would be alone, and yet I was afraid I would screw up somehow. Like I would say or do the wrong thing. I decided to text Bella to make sure she hadn't changed her mind.

_E: Good morning Beautiful_

I texted it didn't take long for her to responded.

_B: Good morning I was just thinking about you…_

_E: Well I hope so I'll be there in a two hours for our date_

I texted back, knowing that I had some stops to make before I got to Bella's house.

_B: I meant in a naughty way… _

I growled when I read the text and had to readjust my now growing dick in my pants.

_E: I had some naughty thoughts of you as well, care to tell me what you were thinking?_

_B: smh…nope rather show you._

_E: I'll be there soon_

_B: Can't wait _

She texted back, quickly got up to make my stops and make sure I had everything ready. Alice was furious when I told her where I was taking Bella, and that I planned on us shutting off our phones. "But Edward what if you guys are in danger?" Alice asked with a pout, I laughed and my response was. "I'm Edward Cullen Sergeant in the U.S Marine Corps; I think I can handle anything out there." Alice rolled her eyes then called me an arrogant ass. I made it up to her by asking her to go out and buy Bella all the things she would need for the hike. Of course giving Alice a reason to shop always made her feel better.

When my mom got wind of what I was doing she volunteered to pack our lunch for the picnic. I grabbed my back pack and made sure I had everything I would need inside of it. I double checked for the first aid kit, I loved Bella but she was the clumsiest person I have ever met and I was sure I would need the kit for her. I made sure that there was enough space for the lunch my mom was making for us then grabbed my keys and was out the door. I stopped by Emmett and Rose house first because I was borrowing Emmett's jeep to drive up to the hiking trail. Emmett met me outside with a huge grin on his face with Rosalie close behind him.

"Edward you have to take pictures of Bella when she falls."

Emmett said laughing as he handed me the keys to his jeep. Rose slapped his shoulder causing him to rub the spot. "Maybe she won't even trip." Rose said, Emmett and I looked at each other and bent over in laughter.

"You know if she was here the two of you would not be making fun of her."

Rose told us with her arms crossed over her chest. I stopped laughing trying to compose myself. "I'm laughing because you really said maybe she won't trip with a straight face. Do we know the same Bella?" I asked her, Rosalie smiled then turned on her heels, "If she trips you better catch her Edward!" Rosalie yelled back at me as she went into the house.

"So Edward this isn't some revengeful plan to kill and bury my sister in the forest is it?"

Emmett asked with humor in his voice but a serious look in his eyes. "No Em, I told you I'm over all of that. I'm taking your sister on a date, and here." I said pulling out a copy of the map I had. I circled where Bella and I would be and the trail we were taking.

"I don't need you and chief Swan sending out a search party if we're not back by tomorrow."

"You plan on being up there that long?"

"No because Bella has to work in the morning and so do I."

I told him, Emmett took the map from me and looked at what I circled. "Alright, good job Eddie you avoided a Swan ass kicking." He joked, we both laughed and I walked around to the driver side of the jeep. He and Alice were the only two people who called me Eddie despite how much I hated the nick name. "Oh and do me a favor and make sure my pain in the ass sister doesn't get that map." I told him. Emmett nodded his head and held up the map. "I got you Edward. Have fun!" he told me knowing my real challenge would be talking Bella into going.

I drove to my parent's house next to pick up lunch and Bella's things from Alice. When I walked in to the house I could smell the food my mother was cooking. I entered the kitchen and snuck behind Esme placing a kiss on her cheek.

"Oh damn it Edward, you scared me!"

She yelled laughing and hitting me with the pot holder. I sat down and looked into the picnic basket that was on the counter. "Mom it's only Bella and I we don't need all of this food." I told her with a smile as I noticed some of mine and Bella's favorites in the basket.

"Well ya'll may still be up there during dinner time, just want to make sure ya'll don't go hungry."

She told me with a smile on her face, "We could feed all the animals in the forest with this mom." I teased she simply shrugged her shoulders still smiling. I could tell she wanted to say something by the look of deep concentration in her eyes.

"What is it mom?"

"Be careful."

"Mom, I've been in combat in Iran I think I can handle…"

"No…I mean be careful with your heart and Bella."

She told me catching me by surprise; she slowly walked over to me and held my face in her hands like she use to do when I was a boy. "You have always been like superman Edward, not afraid of anything and can face the world alone. But when it comes to Bella she is your kryptonite, she is the only person that can weaken you. Now you know I love Bella and it will make me happy to see the two of you married someday." She told me, I waited for the but because I knew it was coming.

"But, if she breaks your heart again. I will take matters into my own hands."

"Are you threatening to kick Bella's ass mom?"

I asked never hearing my mother speak this way about anyone, and I definitely didn't expect it when it came to Bella. My mom had always been the forgiving type even when everyone else thought she shouldn't forgive them. She had always tried to find positive things out of everything. She was married before she met my father, the man was real abusive. He beat her up so bad one day it sent her to the hospital and right into dad's arms. Dad treated her and said he fell in love with her that same night. She said she forgave her ex husband because she met Carlisle after all that madness. Esme was the sweetest woman I knew so threatening anyone especially Bella was surprising the hell out of me. My mom smiled a devious smile when she said

"Threaten is such a harsh word let's just call it a warning. I forgave Bella because I knew that someday you would. You love her Edward we knew that, so we waited for the day you would forgive her. Of course I thought it would have been sooner, but your father won that bet." She said, I shook my head believing my parents would place a wager on how long I could stay away from Bella.

"Anyway, I just want you to know. Even though it may not have seemed like it we were always on your side, and I'm sorry if you ever felt otherwise."

I stood up from the stool and placed a kiss on my mother's cheek and gave her a huge hug. "You momma's boy." I heard Alice say entering the kitchen. I pulled away from my mother and turned to Alice with a smile.

"Say's daddy's girl. To this day you still run into his arms when he comes home from work."

I teased, Alice shrugged her shoulders, "I love my daddy." She said with a smile. I laughed and hugged my mother tighter. "And I love my mommy." I said placing another kiss on her cheek. Alice and Esme laughed as I showed my mother affection.

"Oh alright you two, Edward you need to get going, you still have to talk Bella into even going hiking at all."

My mother said pulling away from me and closing the basket. "Oh and tell Bella that I said she must come see me before you take her home." Esme told me. I gave her worried look, after what she told me I wasn't so sure about that. Esme seen my face and laughed.

"Oh boy stop playing around. I just need to talk to her about your fathers retirement dinner. She's helping me cook."

My mother told me handing me the picnic basket. "Alright I'll let her know, Alice do you have Bella's stuff?" I asked her. "Yes, I put it in the Jeep already." Alice told me with a smile.

"Then I guess I will see you ladies later." I told them giving my mother a hug then kissing Alice's cheek. She quickly wiped it off making me smile. I placed the picnic basket in the back set and pulled out of my parents drive way. I looked at the clock on the dash board and realized I was making good time. Driving up the long road towards Bella's house I decided to speed up. That's when I heard the siren from a cop car come up behind me out of nowhere. I quickly pulled over annoyed because I knew this was going to hold me up. The police car stopped behind me and I cursed when I seen Jacob fucking Black get out of the car.

He slowly approached my window and I kept my hands on the steering wheel while looking straight ahead as I tried to control my anger. He tapped the window with his flash light and I slowly lowered the window.

"Now isn't this a great opportunity."

Jacob said with a smile on his face, "Just give me the damn ticket Jacob." I said between clinched teeth. "Now sir I'm going to tell you this once, please calm down." He said in a stern voice but had a smile on his face. I looked in the rearview mirror and seen he had someone in the car.

"Where are you on your way to in such a hurry?"

"None of your damn business."

I snapped getting even more annoyed; I could see Jacob smile out the corner of my eye. "Doesn't matter if you tell me or not, Bella already told me." He said grinning hard when I turned to look at him. "Surprised? You shouldn't be, she forgave me like I knew she would and we've been friends ever since. I'm going to let you go on a warning. You have fun on ya'll first date hiking. "Jacob said then he walked away laughing. I wanted to get out of the car and go kick his ass, but I knew that in the end it would only be bad for me. Jacob climbed back into the police cruiser and honked at me when he pulled off. Was Bella really trying to play me for a fool again? I asked myself putting the car in drive. I drove to her house quickly ignoring the speed limit signs.

When I arrived I tried to keep my anger under control but I couldn't. The minute she opened the door and spoke my heart started to break at the idea of her hurting me again.

"Hey Baby."

"Are you trying to play for a fucking fool Bella?"

I yelled at her, she looked startled as she stepped to the side to let me in, she closed the door then turned to me with her hands folded over her chest.

"What the hell are you talking about Edward?"

"You and Jacob."

"What about me and Jacob?"

"Don't play stupid with me Bella. I told you I wasn't dealing with him being in your life, and I meant it. I will walk out of your life just like last time, and this time I won't come back"

I told her with anger boiling my blood. Her hands dropped to her sides and she closed her eyes tightly and I watched one tear fall down her soft face when she said, "He's not in my life Edward. I haven't spoken to him since the day at the school."

"Bull shit, I just seen him and he said you told him about our first date today, said to have fun hiking."

I said mockingly remembering the way he laughed after he said it. "Hiking?" She said with a confused look on her face. I realized then that there was no way Bella told Jacob about our date because she had no idea we were going hiking today. I fell back against the wall and ran my fingers through my hair realizing my mistake.

"Son of a bitch!"

I yelled pissed Jacob got to me just like he was trying to do. I looked up at Bella and seen the obvious pissed off attitude she had now.

"I'm sorry Bella"

I told her pushing myself off of the wall and slowly approaching her. I watched tears fall down her face as she bit her lip. "I told you I was done with Jacob, Edward. I'm not lying to you." She said wiping the tears off of her cheeks. I cupped her face and wiped her tears.

"I know baby, I'm sorry. I seen Jacob and he said…it doesn't even matter. I shouldn't have fallen for his shit. I should have trusted you and I'm sorry that I didn't."

"Edward I know I hurt you. I fucked up last time, but if you can't trust me we have nothing."

She told me still crying; I held her face up and kissed her lips softly. She exhaled into my mouth and I pressed my tongue against hers needing to taste her. I felt her hand slide into my hair and I pulled her body tighter against me. I hadn't realized how much I still hadn't trusted her until that moment and I knew if we were really going to start over I was going to have to learn to trust her again or I would be the one messing up this time. I reluctantly pulled my lips away from hers and held her face between both my hands brushing her hair out her face.

"I love you Bella and we are going to work this out. I want to be with you."

"And I want to be with you. You just have to believe me when I say I only want to be with you Edward."

She told me sincerely, I kissed her lips again wanting her to know I was trying like hell to believe her. I was a little relieved we were having the Jacob conversation now instead of during the hike. "I won't let this shit with Jacob control what happens between us Bella." I told her knowing I needed to trust her if I wanted this to work. "Good because just to be clear Edward Cullen you are the only man who has and will always have my heart. Jacob Black doesn't mean anything to me." She told me not realizing just how much I needed to hear that. I kissed her lips again as if to thank her for saying what my heart needed to hear. "Do you still want to go on our date?" I asked against her lips.

"Yes, I've been so excited I hardly slept last night. Now I wish I did since we're going hiking."

She said with a smile on her face now. I laughed and stepped back and just realized she was still in my night clothes. "You're not dressed." I said with a smile. She put her hand on her hip.

"Well since someone wouldn't tell me where we are going I didn't know what to wear."

I nodded agreeing with that logic. "I had Alice buy everything you would need for today so I'm sure she packed some clothes for you." I told her, Bella gave me a look and I knew it was because I had Alice go out and spend money. Bella hated receiving gifts, from me more than anyone else. She use to always tell me I was all she needed.

"You can argue with me later if we are still going I need get the bag so you can get dressed."

I told her walking towards the door; I turned around and pulled her to me planting a huge kiss on her lips then turning her lose and walked outside to get the bag Alice packed for her.

When we arrived at the trail Bella looked a little skeptical about the hike. "Bella if you don't want to go we could do something else." I told her preparing to put the Jeep back into drive. She shook her head, "No, you put a lot into planning this. And Emmett gave you his Jeep, Esme made us lunch and Alice went out to shop even though I know it was no trouble for Ali, I can't not go knowing everyone helped." She told me.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, plus it's different then our first _first_ date."

She said with a smile, we climbed out of the Jeep and prepared our selves making sure we had everything. I looked up at Bella and held up my phone.

"We're turning our phones off."

"Really? This will definitely piss your pixie sister off."

Bella said pulling out her phone and turning it off as well. I could only smile at how well she knew Alice. We started up the trail holding hands as we walked. We took our time up the trail stopping every once in awhile to admire the surroundings.

"Oh Edward look it's a bear with their cubs."

Bella said pointing deep into the forest, I looked where she was pointing and seen a mother bear with her cubs.

"I wish I had a camera."

She said beginning to pout, I went into my back pack and pulled out a camera and handed it to her. "Guess you thought of everything uh?" she said with a smile as she took the camera. Bella took pictures of almost the entire forest as we walked up the trail. We were close to the meadow and I was happy because I could tell Bella was beginning to get tired of walking. We had already been walking for two hours and I knew that she was probably hungry.

"Oh damn it!"

I heard Bella yelled from behind me. I turned around and saw Bella flat on her ass. I couldn't stop the laugh that irrupted from my mouth. She gave me a mean stare and I tried to stifle my laughter and walked back to help her up.

"What happened?"

"I was trying to get a picture of that eagle up there, so I stood on the rock. I lost my balance as usual and fell on my ass."

She told me as I pulled her up, "At least you made it more than half way up the trail before you fell." I told her checking to make sure she wasn't hurt or bleeding anywhere.

"Ha Ha… how further do we have to go?"

I smiled as I kissed the palm of her hand. "A little further, we have to go off the trail to get to the meadow." I told her, she nodded her head and we began walking again. When we finally reached the Meadow I heard Bella gasp.

"Edward this is beautiful."

She said looking around at all the wild flowers that covered the meadow. I had to agree it was just as beautiful as I hoped it would be. I placed the blanket out and then the picnic basket unloading the food.

"Jesus, why did Esme make so much food?"

Bella asked sitting down on the blanket. "She wanted to make sure we didn't go hungry if we were still up here at dinner time." I told her, Bella smiled as she helped me unload the basket. Bella pulled out some strawberries and then melted chocolate.

"Looks like Esme thought of everything too."

Bella told me with fire and desire burning in her eyes. We ate the sandwiches Esme made first as we talked about anything we could think of from our jobs, to the marines, our family and friends and how it was amazing that it wasn't raining. She talked me into taking off my boots saying that the feeling of the earth under her feet was like heaven. We played as if we were teenagers again, chasing each other around the meadow tossing water from our water bottles at each other, and having tickling wars which I always won. We sat down to enjoy some of the fruit Esme pack and I watched her as she picked up a strawberry and dipped it into the melted chocolate. When she bite into it and moan my dick automatically responded to the sexual noise. I moved the picnic basket out of the way and moved closer to her. Smiling she holds the strawberry to my lips and I take it and her fingers into my mouth.

I seen the exact moment in her eyes she caught on to what I wanted. Leaning closer she placed a kiss on my lips and I could taste the strawberry and chocolate on her mouth. My hand gripped the back of her neck pressing her mouth tighter to mine and I heard her moan against my lips. I slowly lowered her on the blanket and pushed my fingers into her hair as she devoured my lips and tongue with her own mouth. I pulled my lips from her mouth and she whimpered in disappointment.

"Don't worry love I'm not going anywhere."

I told her sliding my hands under her shirt and cupping her breast. I pushed her bra to the side and ran my thumb over nipple. Bella tossed her head back exposing her neck. I gently but firmly sucked on her neck right under her jaw and she began to moan. I needed to touch more of her, taste more of her. I began to pull her shirt over her head and she stopped me.

"Edward what if someone sees's us?"

She asked, I placed a kiss on her lips then her neck again. "No one will see us, and if you keep quite they won't hear us either." I told her dropping my head under her shirt and taking her beautiful breast into my mouth. I heard her gasp and her back arched, I started to remove her shirt again and this time she didn't stop me. I released her breast from the confinements of her bra then picked up the melted chocolate. Her eyes darken when she realized what I was about to do with it. I poured some of the chocolate over her breast then placed it back down on the blanket. I started with slow licks over where the chocolate was on her body. I watched her face as she bit her lip when I took her breast into my mouth sucking the chocolate from her ripe perfect breast.

"Edward please."

I heard her beg. Stilling swirling my tongue around her breast I unbuttoned her shorts and began to remove them, and she lifted her hips to assist me. I placed a kiss on her lips then went back to her breast. I French kissed each of breast treating them with the glorious attention they deserved. Then sliding my lips down her stomach I French kissed her navel next, her hips bucked up towards me and I knew was ready. I slowly removed her underwear and spread her legs wide. I looked at my beautiful Bella lay before me nude in this meadow and I almost came just with the realization of it all. Placing a kiss on her inner thighs, I fought with the desire to take her.

"Jesus you smell delectable Bella"

I told her enjoying her beautiful feminine aroma. I looked up and seen her watching me. This turned me on even more. "Try to keep quite Bella, I want to taste you." I told her then I placed a kiss on her clit and using the tip of my tongue made small tight circles over her clit.

"Edward I going to come."

She moaned, I sucked her clit into my mouth and swirled my tongue around it and she came with a piercing scream as her hips rose bringing me deeper into her. I gripped her thighs and entered my tongue inside of her; I wasn't anywhere near down with her yet. I darted my tongue inside of her faster and faster causing her body to jerk for more. My fingers replaced my tongue as I began kissing her clit again; moving them faster and harder I felt her tighten around my fingers so I looked up into her flushed face and said.

"I want you to come for me Bella"

"I'm so close, Edward."

She moaned, I dropped my head back between her thighs and entered my tongue which searched for her spot. I knew the moment I found it because her hands where in my hair again keeping me in that position. Her hips bucked up and I felt her body tighten, then she came harder than she did last time gripping her fingers tight in my hair. I consumed every ounce of feminine juice she released. When her body relaxed I looked up at her and her body was flushed pink. My dick was rock hard, but we weren't ready to take it there yet. We still had too many things to work out and I didn't want anything to go wrong. I laid next to her and pushed strains of hair out her face.

"You look beautiful Bella."

I told her with my finger circling her breast. She cupped my face and then kissed my lips tasting herself on them. She ran her tongue over my lips then she pressed her tongue into my mouth. "Tasting me and you together is driving me insane." She said against my lips. She slowly pushed me back so I was lying on my back and she climbed atop of me. She pulled away from my mouth and sat astride of me with her hands on my chest.

"You know it's unfair you have me naked while you're fully clothed."

She told me beginning to remove my shirt. Then she placed opened mouth kisses over my chest and lowered until she was at my navel. Smiling up at me she unbuttoned my shorts and slid her hand into my boxers. She gripped my swollen dick into her hand and squeezed gently causing me to throw my head back.

"Remember when I told you I was having dirty thoughts about you Edward?"

She asked with her lips against my ear, she took my ear lobe into her mouth and sucked lightly. "Do you remember?" she asked again gripping my dick tighter while running her thumb over the pre-cum on my tip. I couldn't talk so I only nodded my head yes. I felt her tongue enter my ear and then she blew into it.

"I said I wanted to show you what I was thinking. Can I show you Edward?"

She asked in the most seductive voice I ever heard her use. Again I nodded my head unable to speak. I felt her left hand began to push my shorts and boxers down my body so I lifted my hips to make it easier. Her right hand never released my dick as she began stroking me.

"Now it's your turn to try and be quite Edward. I want to taste you."

I heard her say, I quickly lifted my head up to look at her and see if I heard wrong, and then I watched my dick disappear into her mouth. I dropped my head back against the blanket in complete ecstasy as Bella sucked, licked and massaged my dick with her mouth and tongue. I could hear the slurping and then the pop of my dick coming out of her mouth. I knew it wouldn't take me long to come, Bella entered my dick back into her mouth and I felt my tip hit the back of her throat.

"Aww fuck Bella."

I groaned with my hands now in her hair, she continued and I felt the buildup. I tried to warn Bella but I couldn't get any clear words out of my mouth. When I tried to lift her head away she slapped my hand away and continued sucking faster and harder. My body stiffened and I came hard into her mouth, I heard her moan as she swallowed what I gave never letting up with the suction of her jaws.

By the time I returned to my normal breathing Bella was laying next to me with a smile on her face as she looked out at the sky. I sat up and realized the sun was setting. It was as if the colors and intensity of the light was just enough to calm the world. The sun was like a great big romantic, inspirational fire in the sky. It was like this powerful symphony was playing a lullaby quieting the entire forest as if the sky became emotional and beautiful as it neared the end of the day.

"Today was perfect thank you."

I heard Bella say next to me, I turned to her and held her face bringing her lips to mine I kissed her hard on the mouth. Tasting the both of us mixed together. "We should probably start heading back soon before it gets dark." I told her holding her against my body. She nodded her head but no movement to leave my arms which was fine by me.

"Can we come back here again?"

"Whenever you want."

I promised, she looked up at me and smiled. "Then I guess we can go now." She told me, I kissed her then handed Bella her clothes. We dressed then packed up and began heading back down the trail. We held hands the entire way to blissful to think about the two hour walk back to civilization.

* * *

><p><em>Does anyone else want to go on a picnic with Edward or is it just me? Please leave reviews it encourages me to post the next chapter sooner. Thanks to whoever it reading out there!<em>


	8. Mother Knows Best

**I do not own any rights to the Twilight Characters. They and the wonderful Saga are owned by great Stephanie Meyer. **

**Thanks to whoever is reading and please just bare with me this is my first fanfic. Thank you for the reviews I have received, happy you all are enjoying it so far. Sorry I didn't get the chance to post yesterday was spending it with my mother and son for mother's day, and happy belated Mothers day to all you mothers. I hope you all are satisfied with this chapter. This chapter is all Bella's Point of View so I hope you all enjoy. Thanks again!**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 7 Mother Knows Best<span>**

**Bella POV**

We were all on our way to Florida to visit my mother; she kept telling Emmett and me that she had some huge surprise when we got there. I looked over at Edward and wasn't real surprised that he was asleep. He worked another double shift at the hospital and was exhausted. I sat behind Emmett but could tell he was sleep from his loud snoring which was keeping me and half of the plane awake.

"Do you think your mother will be mad if I put this pillow over Emmett's face?"

Alice said from behind me, I started laughing because I had considered doing that a lot when we were younger. "Probably not since his snoring gets on her nerves too, but I don't think you can get past Rose" I told her, Rose pocked her head between the sets and smiled at the two of us. I was happy to be visiting my mother, but I was worried about this surprise she had for Emmett and me. Her last huge surprise was her decision to move more than two thousand miles away to Florida. Emmett was furious with her, being a momma's boy her decision hurt him more than he wanted to admit. The times before that they were smaller surprises like she wanted to quit being a teacher and become a painter, which then turned into a diner owner, then a bar manager and now she ran a book store in Florida. My mother never stuck to anything very long, my dad always said it was were Emmett got it from. The flight was a little long but before we knew it we were landing in Jacksonville, Florida. The minute the buckle seat belt light went out everyone began to get up. I nudged Edward to wake him up regretting it when I seen how tired he was.

"I love spring break!"

Alice said already getting excited as she got up out of her set. "Alice we are not college students anymore." Rosalie told her reaching up to retrieve her bag from the carrier over our heads. Edward rubbed his eyes as he fought trying to wake up.

"Alice do you have to be so loud, some of us adults did work last night."

"Eddie and Rose ya'll can act like old grumpy people if you want, but I'm acting like I'm twenty-one this entire week so just be prepared for it."

Alice warned us all, Rosalie, Jasper, Edward and I all groaned at the idea. "I'm with you Ali, beer kegs, hot parties and topless bars." Emmett said high fiving Alice. I waited for Rosalie to slap Emmett in the back of his head and I was not disappointed. "Try a topless bar if you want to be left at the altar." Rosalie joked with a smile, Emmett kissed her then said.

"What if we get a bar put in our room and you're the topless bartender?"

"Then you can attend that topless bar all you want."

She told him, I made a face as that image played in my head. I got up from my set next, and Emmett looked at my obviously disgusted face. "Bella why are you making faces? If I can tolerate hearing you have hot sex dreams about Edward you can deal with my sex talk with Rose." Emmett said causing me to stand there speechless with my cheeks on fire in embarrassment. I saw Edward look at me with a grin on his face and that only made me that much more embarrassed. Emmett realized what he said and slapped his hand over his mouth ten seconds too late. Everyone started laughing hysterically

"Damn it you promised not to say anything!"

"Sorry Bella it slipped. Guess I owe you dinner now."

He said with a smile on his face, "Is that what he was blackmailing you with, sex dreams of Edward?" Rosalie asked still laughing. "Wait Emmett you heard her?" Alice asked with a smile on her face. "Hell yeah I thought she was dying or something she was moaning so loud." Emmett continued making everyone laugh even more. "Damn Edward I hope you can live up to that dream." Jasper teased making everyone laugh much louder bringing attention to us.

"Screw every last one of you."

I told them with a small smile touching my lips, they all laughed and we continued to get our things. I knew they were only teasing but we were still on a semi crowed air plane. While walking off the plane Edward leaned into my ear, "I dream about you too every night." he said then kissed me right behind my ear sending a chill over my body.

We walked into the air port and went straight to baggage claim. It was crowed in the air port but I wasn't really surprised. It was spring break and we were in Florida. We lost track of Alice, Jasper, Rose and Emmett but figured we'd catch up with them outside. I went to grab my bag from off the luggage carousel and lost my balance once I got my hand on it. I felt Edwards arm wrap around my waist catching me before I fell onto it and joined the other luggage in a carousel ride.

"I don't know how you survived without me to catch you."

He teased into my ear. "Me either." I said with a smile enjoying his arms around me. Edward placed a kiss on my cheek and grabbed my suitcase out of my hand placing it on the luggage cart.

"Edward Cullen funny seeing you here."

I heard a woman's voice say from behind us. We both turned around, and there stood a tall beautiful blonde hair woman with big blue eyes. I couldn't help but look her over and wonder what modeling agency did she work for, and how in the hell did she know Edward. I looked up at him waiting for him to say something and realized his jaw was tight.

"Tanya."

He finally said, I looked back at her and realized she must have been Edwards's ex-girlfriend. The reality of that nearly killed me. She was gorgeous beyond words and I had no idea what Edward could possibly see in me after dating a woman like her. Here she was standing in Florida airport wearing a gorgeous sundress showing off her huge breast which I noted were probably fake and stiletto heels that complimented her long legs. While I stood here in a pair of pink and white plaid shorts, a camisole top and tennis sneakers with my hair pulled up in a messy pony tail.

"That's all you have to say to me, Edward. After everything we've been through. We haven't seen each other in over a year."

Tanya said obviously ignoring me standing next to him. "It's good seeing you, what brings you to Florida?" He asked with no real interest. She smiled a beautiful smile, "Business of course, you know me all I do is work." She told him then smiled as if that was an inside joke, she finally turned to me.

"Hello I'm Tanya Denali"

She introduced and looking me over at the same time. "Hi, I'm Bella Swan" I replied not sure why I felt the need to give her my last name as well. "Bella?" She said with a questioning look towards Edward. "As in Edwards's high school sweetheart Bella?" Tanya said with a little attitude now looking at me as if I disgusted her. "Yes, Tanya this is Bella." Edward said holding me tighter to him. I could tell I was missing something between them and didn't have the nerve to ask what it was.

"Mmm interesting, it appears that you did take her back after all huh Edward?" She said in a taunting manner, causing Edward's jaw to tighten more. I wasn't surprised Tanya knew about me, or what happened between Edward and I. What was surprising me was the obvious irritation he was having from her bringing it up. "Tanya I'm not doing this with you" Edward said in a warning tone, Tanya sucked in a sharp breath "How's your parents Edward?" She asked him changing the subject. "They're well." Edward said sternly,

"Are you guys ready to go, Emmett has the car and…"

Alice stopped talking when she looked at Tanya then Edward and I. "…Tanya, what a surprise seeing you here." She said with a fake smile on her face.

"Alice, always a pleasure seeing you."

Tanya said rather bleakly, "Edward we must catch up over dinner, what hotel are you staying at?" Tanya asked as if I wasn't standing here. I looked at her as if she had bumped her head somewhere. I wanted to slap the smile off her face and send her packing.

"Bella and I will be busy our entire trip, so we won't be able to join you for dinner. But it was nice seeing you Tanya.

Edward told her, he then grabbed my hand and turned to Alice, "Where is Emmett parked?" Alice pointed to the exit and we all began to walk away while Edward pulled the luggage cart behind us. "I knew I was right all along Edward." I heard Tanya call from behind us. Alice looked back at her then Edward.

"You know I really can't stand her?"

Alice said obviously talking to Edward; who didn't respond. I knew absolutely nothing about Tanya Denali. When I found out Edward was seeing someone it was from his own lips, Alice never said a word to me about her, and can't say I was upset about it. The same way Edward never wanted to hear about me with Jacob, I never wanted to even think about Edward with another woman. We got outside and Emmett had everything all packed up in his huge black Escalade. He kept it here in Florida with my mother for when we came to visit. I always thought that it was entirely too damn big, but today I was grateful for its size since there was six of us and our luggage.

Edward placed our suitcases in the car and I climbed in and he soon followed behind me. "Em how was your truck here if Mommy's not here. Did she say who picked her up after dropping it off?" I asked him knowing usually mom met us at the air port. I also knew that she wouldn't just let anyone come with her to drop off Emmett's truck. Emmett started the truck up then looked at me through the rearview mirror.

"No, she didn't say. Just that she couldn't meet us at the airport because she had to take care of something. You know mom, she's probably decorating the house for us."

Emmett told me with a smile, I smiled back remembering how she use to decorate the house for almost every special occasion Emmett or I had. I looked over at Edward and seen he still looked a little upset. I reached for his hand and he turned to me, I seen something in his eyes and it worried me.

I leaned my face over towards his and he met me half way placing an opened mouth kiss on my lips. When he pulled away from me he pushed a strain of hair out of my face. "I'm alright, love" He told me as if he knew what I was thinking. I sat back in my set but never let go of Edwards's hand. Emmett dropped Alice and Jasper off at the car rental place first, and then they were going to check into a hotel. We tried to stay at one also but my mother wouldn't have it, she made us promise to stay at her house, like we did any other time. Emmett made it clear to her that Rosalie was staying in his room and for the first time my mom didn't give any argument. I assumed because Emmett and Rosalie already lived together and would be married in less than a month it really matter anymore.

Edward wasn't comfortable with the idea of staying in my mother's house; he hadn't told me so his self but I seen his expression when I told him we would be. I told him if he wanted to stay at a hotel I would understand. Even though deep down I would have hated being away from him I understood how he felt. He told me that it wasn't necessary and that he could survive staying in my mother's guess bedroom, especially since it was next door to mine.

When we arrived at my mother's house, I saw her car parked in the drive way so I was happy to know she was home. Of course we had keys of our own but I couldn't wait to see my mother. Emmett parked the truck in front of the house and we all piled put of the car. Emmett and Rose were heading towards the house and I grabbed Edwards's hand. I didn't want him to feel obligated to stay at my mother's house just because I was.

"If you want to stay at a hotel…"

"Bella, I'm fine with staying here. Now stop worrying. We are on vacation and I just want to enjoy this week with you and our family and friends."

He told me with a reassuring tone. Pressing me against Emmett's truck he looked into my eyes and cupped my face. "The only reason I came to Florida was to spend time with you, everything else means nothing in comparison alright?" he asked in a low husky voice. I bit my lip and nodded my head yes. He brought his lips to mine and kissed me deeply. I moved my fingers into his hair like I always did deepening our kiss as he pressed his body tighter to mine.

"Isabella Marie Swan! I know you are out here!"

I heard my mother yell from the front door, "Edward can I have her for a little while, I promise to give her back!" my mother continued. Edward and I both laughed as we pulled apart and rounded the truck. I smiled seeing my mother standing at the door with her hands on her hips. We slowly approached and she held her arms out to me.

"Hi mom"

I said giving her a hug, she held me in a tight hug. "God I missed you Bella." She said into my hair. Pulling out of her hug I looked at her. "I missed you too mom." I told her meaning it more then I realized before. She looked at Edward and smiled, "Well don't be shy Edward come here." She said holding her arms out to him. Edward smiled and hugged my mother and I watched her whisper something in his ear. She must have been saying a lot because they were still hugging. When he finally pulled away he looked at my mother and then said, "Yes Renee I do." She smiled at him then kissed his cheek. "Good" she told him. I wasn't sure how to react first Charlie and now Renee. I felt like I was in the twilight zone.

"Alright you guys get in here, I'm grilling out back. Is Alice and Jasper coming tonight?"

My mother asked as we followed her inside. "Yes, they just went to check into their hotel room." I told her. Alice loved my mother but she never stayed at her house when ever Jasper came to Florida with us, she knew my mom wouldn't tolerate then sleeping together. My mom was a free spirit and usually acted younger than I did, but when it came to something's she turned into mom again. "Good I can't wait to see them either." She said as we continued walking through the house.

We walked outside and seen Emmett sitting in one of my mother's beach chairs with Rose on his lap. My mom walked over to the grill and lifted the top.

"Bella you have to come to the book store, I just had it renovated."

My mom said smiling ear to ear, I was honestly surprised that she was still running the book store. I half expected the surprise to be that she was changing jobs again. "Alright mom." I told her, I felt Edward hand on my low back, so I turned to face him and he leaned in kissing my lips softly.

"What was that for?"

"I missed your lips"

He told me, I smiled and held his face in my hands and kissed him again. Eventually Emmett and Edward pulled their selves away from Rose and me and went back out to the truck to bring all our bags inside. Rose and I helped my mother with whatever else she was making to go with the food on the grill.

"So Rose are you excited about the wedding and the wedding night?"

My mother asked her with a smile, and actually wiggled her eye brows. I saw Rosalie blush for the first time and couldn't hold my laughter. She gave me a warning look and I picked up my cup to continue drinking my juice. "Yes Renee I am, Emmett is taking me to the Bahamas' for our honeymoon and I can't wait." Rosalie told her. My mother smiled then had a serious look on her face.

"So do you guys plan to make me a grandmother right away or do I have a few more years before that happens?"

She asked her, I couldn't hold my laughter in when I seen the shocked look on Rosalie's face. Emmett and Edward walked in and they both gave me questioning looks.

"What's funny?"

Emmett asked me coming over and taking a grape out of the fruit salad I was mixing. "Mom just asked Rose how soon ya'll planned to make her a grandma." I told him, and then laughed when he stopped his hand in mid air still holding the grape.

"I don't see what the big issue is, ya'll do plan to make me a grandmother one day right?"

She asked now looking between the two of them, "Yes, of course Renee. We just never thought about it. You know Emmett at times is like three kids by his self." Rose told my mom, who started laughing.

"Don't I know it."

My mom said turning back to the potato salad she was making. "Very funny guys." Emmett said obviously not liking the joke. Edward walked over to me and placing a kiss on my cheek he said, "I'm going to go take a nap, wake me up when Alice and Jasper get here." I nodded my head and he placed another kiss on my lips. I watched him leave the kitchen and head up stairs. "Is Edward alright Bella?" My mom asked sounding concerned.

"Yes, he's just tired. He worked a double at the hospital last night and then we left for here this morning."

I informed her, she nodded her head understanding. "A nap actually sounds really good; I'm going to take one too. Jet lag is kicking my butt." Rose told us, I smiled because I knew that was really her way of leaving Emmett and I alone with our mother. She kissed Emmett then walked out of the kitchen to head up stairs also.

"Do you guys have any idea how much I missed the two of you?"

My mom asked smiling at the two of us, "Mom be honest, you missed me more right?" Emmett joked, I playfully hit his arm and he laughed. "I missed you both equally, Emmett you know who are my favorite son and Bella you are my favorite daughter."

"Very smooth mom, we're your only son and daughter."

I said causing her to laugh, "Which is why the two of you are my favorites. How is ya'll father doing?"

She asked with some sadness in her eyes. "He's good; you know his birthday just past." I said stating the obvious on purpose. My mom hadn't called dad and I knew he was looking for her call. "Yes, I know. So what is new with you guys?" She asked changing the subject.

"I'm opening another gym in Los Angeles."

Emmett said catching me by surprise. Emmett ran his own gym for athletes and was a work out coach to a couple of celebrity stars. "You didn't tell me that Emmett." I said now looking at him, "I've been trying to look at the figures and everything. You know Rosalie handles the finances of the company, we just made a final decision on Friday." He told me, I was a little surprised that neither of them said anything to me.

"So will ya'll have to move to LA?"

My mom asked taking the words right out of my mouth. "We don't know, Forks is home so we really don't want to move. But LA is a huge opportunity for the company." He said sounding all grown up, while I wanted to through a tantrum at the idea of my brother and best friend moving to LA. Emmett must have noticed my mood change because he wrapped his arm around my shoulders, "Aww will you miss me Bella-Wella if I move?" he asked talking in a baby voice. Then he started to tickle me and I couldn't help but laugh. I could see my mom smiling as if enjoying watching the two of us. I pinched him hard on the arm and he screamed.

"Now stop calling me that, you haven't called me that since I was twelve."

I told him, "Oh come on Bella. You're acting like we'll never be around if we move, plus we haven't decided yet." He told me, I shrugged my shoulders and ignored him. "Well I'm proud of you Em, and I'm happy for you and Rose also. I know how much she means to you, guess I just had to get use to the idea of another woman being number one in your life." My mom told him, Emmett walked over to my mom and gave her a huge bear hug. "Mom no other woman could ever top you in my life, you either Bella. It's just Rosalie is…" Emmett stopped as if he was trying to figure out how to describe his feelings for her. I smiled knowing he couldn't especially not in one word. My mom held his face in her hand, "I understand Emmett. I see how happy she makes you and that makes me happy." She told him. I watched Emmett's shoulders relax as if a weight had been lifted with my mother's words.

I felt this sudden need to find Alice and apologize again for Edward leaving because of me. I knew she was tired of me saying sorry, but I felt I couldn't say it enough. Now with the idea of my own brother being away made me want to tell her sorry again.

"Bella anything new with you?"

Mom asked me knocking me out of my thoughts, "Other than the obvious no." I told her referring to the fact that I thankfully wasn't with Jacob anymore but Edward again. "Do you want to talk to me about the obvious?" she asked me with a questioning look as if she was seeing my inner thoughts. Emmett must have gotten that it was about to be a mother daughter intimate moment so he kissed my mother's cheek then squeezed my shoulders in a one arm hug.

"I'm going to go check on the food on the grill"

He told us then walked out the back door closing the door behind him. My mom came over and sat on the bar stool next to me. I could tell she was willing to wait for me to talk to her, my mother was forever able to read my emotions.

"It's not much to really say mom. We all know I was still in love with Edward and that things with me and Jake wasn't working out. When Edward came home to Forks, it was like I couldn't stay away if I would have tried. Jake was cheating on me and I already decided to break up with him before Edward ever decided to give me a second chance."

I told her, she smiled at me then cupped my face in that mom loving way. "As long as you are happy Bella and have no regrets about your choices this time. I am happy for you, I hated seeing how depressed you were after you and Edwards break up." She told me, I closed my eyes not wanting to think about that summer or any of the other holidays after.

I spent the entire summer with my mother in Florida crying my eyes out in her lap. I told her that I messed up and Edward would never speak to me again. She kept trying to tell me that it wasn't the end of the world, but to me it was. I felt like the joy was sucked out of my life, that someone stole my sun and left me in the dark. My mother said I was like a zombie the entire summer; I remain that way my entire freshman year of college. Being around Alice, Jasper and Rosalie all seemed to remind me of Edward and I wasn't ready to deal with it. Emmett understood and tried to hang out with me when he had free time but I didn't want him to feel obligated to look after me. That's when I started hanging out with Jacob more; I started to feel a little bit like myself again. Eventually I fell for him, enjoying his company, the familiarity of having someone.

"You don't love Jacob anymore?"

Renee asked holding my hand in hers now, "You know I don't think I ever actually loved Jacob, not the way I love Edward anyway. It was always just friendship, Jacob was a best friend and I loved him for it, but everything else was missing. I think I was trying to make it something with Jake because I couldn't have Edward." I told her, Renee smiled then.

"I'm happy you realized that, I know I wasn't supportive of your and Edward relationship then but I never questioned if the two of you loved each other. When you were with Jacob it was different, and I knew it wouldn't last but I was not about to tell you how to run your love life." My mom said, then smiled obviously thinking about something.

"I just hope I don't mess this up again."

"Bella is there anyone you love more than Edward?"

"No, of course not"

I said not needing to think about it, my mom brushed some strains of hair that fell from my pony tail behind my ear.

"Then sweetie because you know you hurt him last time and you love him that much, the chances you mess up again are slim to none. You know the pain of losing him, you have a genuine idea how bad you hurt him so the last thing you'll do is do anything to inflict that kind of pain on either of you again. You have always been a fast learner Bella, you learn from your mistakes, and I have yet to see you make the same mistake twice. Edward loves you and you love him that is all that matters at the end of each and every day as ya'll work this out."

I smiled and felt a tear fall from one of my eyes; my mother wiped it away and then kissed my cheek. "You know you're pretty great mom." I told her with a smile. She shook her head and stood up, "No I have pretty great kids, now let's go outside and make sure your brother haven't eaten all the food." I laughed knowing Emmett ate at least two burgers and a hot dog already. I had noticed that mom hadn't told us her huge surprise yet but knowing her she had a plan already worked out to tell us.

* * *

><p><em>Hope you all enjoyed Emmett and Bella's moment with Renee. Thought it would be special since mother's day was yesterday. Please leave reviews will be posting next chapter soon. Thanks to whoever it reading out there!<em>


	9. Truth

**I do not own any rights to the Twilight Characters. They and the wonderful Saga are owned by great and wonderful Stephanie Meyer. **

****Thanks to whoever is reading and please just bare with me this is my first fanfic. Thank you for the reviews I have received, happy you all are enjoying it so far. There is so much more I have planned for Bella and Edward, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and that it answered a few questions. Thanks Again!****

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 8 Truth<span>**

**Edward POV**

I laid in the bed in Bella's mother house and had trouble falling asleep. It wasn't because I was in Renee's house but because Tanya was on my mind. I hadn't seen her in over a year and hated that I seen her while I was with Bella. When Tanya and I were together all we ever seemed to do was argue about Bella. The last thing I wanted was for her to lash out on Bella because she seen we were together.

I met Tanya when I came home for Christmas few years after Bella and I broke up. My parents were having a dinner and Tanya came with Garrett and Kate. I can't lie and say that her beauty wasn't the first thing I noticed about her because it was. We switched numbers and kept in touch with each other. Tanya was the complete opposite of Bella and I think that was what I needed at the time. I dated other women before Tanya, well more like hooked up but she was the only one that I somewhat committed to after Bella.

With Tanya everything had to be her way to climb this social ladder. We went to all the right dinners, and met with all the right people. At times I felt more like Tanya's trophy then her boyfriend. She constantly wanted to spend money on designer clothes which never left much to a man's imagination. Similar to the dress she had on at the airport. Whenever I brought up her clothing she would say.

"I don't see what the issue is, what Bella didn't dress this way. Is that the problem Edward because I don't dress like Bella?"

Every argument we ever had somehow Bella name was brought up by Tanya. I couldn't understand how Tanya was so threaten by someone she never met. Tanya was like a leech when I think about it now, she bleed me clean to make her happy. I had always felt horrible thinking that I was making her feel like she wasn't good enough just because she wasn't Bella.

If I played the piano too loud she would say, "Edward please with the noise. It's annoying the hell out of me." I would get angry and we'd start arguing then she would play the Bella card again.

"I'm sorry I don't enjoy your music like Bella did, but I'm my own person Edward."

I started regretting ever telling her anything about Bella and me because that was how all our arguments went. When I questioned her about a guy she was flirting with at a dinner party one night she said,

"Jeez Edward just because I'm having a conversation with a guy doesn't mean I will cheat on you like Bella did. Lighten up honey."

The last fight we had ended our relationship and I never looked back to reach out to her. Tanya came to visit me in Europe were I was stationed at the time. I was happy to see her because it had been a little over two months. We were having dinner in her hotel room because I didn't feel like a crowded restaurant.

"Baby you know I really missed you?"

She told me with a smile sitting across from me at the dinner table. "Really show me." I told her. Tanya got up and came over to me. She sat down in my lap then placed a kiss on my lips.

"Edward can I ask you a question?"

"Sure baby."

I told her, "Why haven't you asked me to marry you yet?" This caught me off guard completely. "Umm because I just don't think we are ready for that step." I told her. She quickly got out of my lap and stood over me. "We have been dating for almost five years Edward. I'm sure I'm ready when do you think you'll be ready?" She asked. I was focused on my military career, and had just finished medical school. The option of marriage was nowhere on my agenda. So all I could tell her was,

"I don't know Tanya."

"You don't know, or you don't care?"

"I don't feel like spending this time with you arguing. I rarely have free time and…"

"I bet if I was Bella we'd be married already."

My anger got the best of me, "You know what I'm tired of your shit Tanya." I snapped getting up out of my chair. "My shit? Edward you're the one who treats me like some whore, all because I'm not your precious Isabella." She screamed back at me.

"When the hell have I ever treated you like a whore Tanya?"

"It's doesn't matter."

She answered; I knew she couldn't think of one because I never treated her with anything but respect. "I'm getting real tired of you putting Bella's name in every argument." I told her trying to get my anger under control.

"You know what I think Edward?"

"No Tanya I don't know, why don't you tell me."

"I think that you're still in love with her."

Tanya said, I didn't believe I was still in love with Bella then, I lied to myself about my feelings for her. "You know what Tanya; I'm going to leave before this gets worse." I said heading for the door.

"See you won't admit it will you, what is so great about her Edward. She's a whore who cheated on you" Tanya yelled, when she called Bella a whore it was like a knife to my heart. "She left you so she has to be one of the dumbest women on the planet." Another knife hearing her call Bella dumb when I knew she was everything but. "I don't understand how you can still be in love with that bitch, I am more of a woman then she was to you!" She yelled, that was the final straw for me.

"Tanya you don't know shit about Bella! So don't fucking stand here and call her out of her name as if you do. What Bella did was fucked up but I'm not going to stand here and tolerate you disrespecting her."

"God you do still love her!"

"I don't fucking love her!"

I yelled more at myself then at Tanya. I didn't want to still love Bella, especially since I knew she was dating that damn mutt Jacob. "Edward do us both a favor and stop lying to me and yourself. I can't compete with her, you won't marry me because you still want to be with her admit it." She told me, I ran my fingers through my hair. Tanya plan was to use Bella in every argument because when she did she always won and got her way. Normally she did win because I would do anything to prove I wasn't in love with Bella anymore, but being forced to say I would marry Tanya wasn't going to be one of those things.

"Your right Tanya."

"What?"

"Your right, I do still want to be with Bella isn't that what you wanted to hear."

Tanya stormed over to me and slapped me across my face, "You wasted five years of my life Edward to tell me you still want her." I looked at her and realized we were over.

"Tanya I tried to make this work with you, tried to tolerate your selfish attitude, your flirting with everything that has a dick, your skimpy ass clothes and even your cramp when it comes to Bella. But I'm done because I will be damned if I marry a woman who was too damn blind to see that I was trying to work through my feelings for Bella so that I could love you. But instead you bitched and screamed over and over again about how I was supposedly comparing you to Bella. So all you did was just make me realize why I loved her. Not once did I plan on leaving you for Bella, because I still don't think I could forgive her."

I informed her seeing the shocked look on her face, "But you do still love her don't you, can't you see Edward you keep saying you can't forgive her but what you need to see is that you can't make yourself love me in her place?" She told me. I knew she was right, I couldn't make myself love her the way I loved Bella.

"Answer this Edward if Bella was no longer in the picture would you marry me then, If I stopped bringing her up. I don't want to lose you Edward , can we work this out?"

Tanya asked, I didn't answer; I couldn't answer because as I thought about it there was never a moment Bella wasn't in the picture. Bella was in almost every memory I had growing up. She was not only my first love but my first heart break. Other than being my ex girlfriends she use to be one of my best friends.

"I love you Edward, and one day you'll realize that I'm better for you then that bitch that hurt you."

"Tanya I'm warning you stop calling her out of her name."

"See out of everything I said you had nothing to say all of a sudden mute but the minute I call your precious Bella a bitch you can magically talk again."

"I'm warning you Tanya."

"What I can't call the great Isabella a bitch, how about a slut or whore Edward."

"Tanya where done."

"Wait what?"

"You heard me, we're over. I'm not doing this back and forth shit with you about Bella anymore."

I told her walking away from her and picking up my coat, "Why can't you just love me the way you love her Edward, what the hell is so special about her? I swear you'll regret the day you walked away from me Edward Cullen. That's why she's still with that Jacob guy, because she never wanted you!" Tanya yelled as I walked out of her hotel room and never looked back. That was the last time I seen Tanya until today at the airport. In so many ways Tanya was right about my feelings for Bella I think I knew it then but was no longer angry at her about Jacob, but that I still loved her as if she had me under a spell.

As I laid here in the bed, I now knew that it wasn't so much a spell as it was that I was always unconditionally and irrevocably in love with her. I smiled thinking about what Renee whispered in my ear when she hugged me.

"I'm so happy to see the two of you together, she felt horrible for what she did and I'm happy you are giving her another chance she loves you something crazy Edward and you feel the same about her don't you?" She asked and pulled away from me to see my face. "Yes Renee I do." I told her, she smiled and kissed my cheek. "Good" I had to say I was a little surprised by Renee but was thankful she like Charlie were willing to except Bella and I being together.

**Bella POV**

Alice and Jasper finally arrived and I laughed at how guilty they looked when my mom asked them what took them so long.

"Renee we just had to um…"

My mom patted Alice's cheek then said, "It's alright Ali you're grown now." Alice blushed and hugged my mom. "It's really good to see you Renee" She told her, my hugged her back then Jasper next. Jasper came over to me and pulled me into a hug. Then in my ear he said, "Edward told me about Jake, if he comes within ten feet of you tell him I will kill him." I pulled and away to look at him and seen the seriousness of his words. I knew Emmett didn't know because he would have already said something to me, but I was thankful that Jasper cared.

"Thanks Jazz but I can handle Jacob."

"I know you can Bella, but just know with me, Edward and Emmett around you don't have to."

I kissed his cheek, "You know Alice is lucky to have you." I told him with a smile, he laughed then said. "I'm the lucky one don't know where I would be without her." I knew that much was true; Jasper was our high school's bad boy before he started dating Alice. Then one day she got the courage up asked him out and they've been together ever since.

"Bella where is my brother?"

"Upstairs sleep, he wanted me to wake him up when ya'll got here. I'll be right back."

I told her then headed for the stairs as I was running up I heard my mother yell "Don't take too long Bella we're going to eat soon and keep it down if you guys decided to do _anything _else. You're grown but you're still my daughter." I tripped up the step so embarrassed I wasn't watching that I didn't lift my foot high enough to step up. I could hear Emmett and Jasper laughing.

When I got upstairs I slowly opened the guess bedroom door and smiled seeing Edward sleep in only his shorts. I closed the door behind me then slowly climbed into the bed with him. I snuggled close and placed a kiss on his chest, then his collar bone and then his neck. I watched him stir some so I straddled him and repeated the process on the other side. I felt his hands on my hips and his eyes opened, "Hey Beautiful." He said with a smile on his face.

"Hey you, Ali and Jazz are down stairs."

I told him, he sat up with me still straddling him and pulled my ponytail holder out of my hair causing my hair to fall around my face. "Do you have any idea what you do to me Bella?" he asked placing kisses on my neck, I tried to remember my mother was down stairs but he was making that hard to do.

"Edward they're waiting for us so we can eat."

I told him as I felt him begin to suck on my neck. "I don't have an appetite…not for food anyway." He said with his lips against my neck as he started to unbutton my shorts. "Edward my mother is down stairs." I tried telling him already feeling his hand enter my underwear. He kissed my chin then sucked my bottom lip into his mouth and bit lightly.

"Then keep quite so she doesn't hear you."

He told me entering two fingers inside of me. I tossed my head back and tried to compose myself. "Do you know how much you turned me on just by being the first thing I saw when I woke up?" He asked using his thumb to massage my clit while his fingers hammered into me hitting my spot. "I'm going to make you come, then will join everyone else down stairs." He told me, and then he palmed me causing more pressure on my clit and his fingers to hit my spot harder. "I love how beautiful you look when I touch you." He told me sucking on my neck again, I knew I wouldn't last much longer.

"I'm close."

I moaned holding on to his shoulders. Edward used his free hand and pushed his fingers into my hair and brought my lips to his devouring my mouth. Nearing my orgasm I started to ride his fingers and forced my own fingers into his hair when my release hit me with an intensity that left me breathless. Edward pulled his hand out of my shorts and licked my juices off his fingers with a satisfied smile.

"Can I ask what that was all about?"

"I want you to always remember that you are the sexist woman in the world to me."

He told me kissing my lips and fastening my shorts back. "That's good to know especially after seeing Tanya." I slipped up and said not wanting to show any insecurity where Edward was concerned. Edward cupped my face and passionately kissed my lips. He pulled away allowing us to breath. "Bella no one can hold a candle to you in my eyes and if you want to get down stairs I recommend you get up before I eat what I really have an appetite for." He told me, I couldn't stop the blush on my cheeks if I tried.

By the time we made it down stairs everyone was out back laughing and talking. Edward opened the door for me and I stepped out slowly knowing the comments were coming. Everyone remained quite saying nothing as Edward and I sat down.

"Bella you should have left your hair down, I'm sure you didn't want me to see that hicky on your neck."

My mother said causing everyone to laugh; I covered my face in Edwards chest completely embarrassed again. We eventually began to eat as my mother joked around telling stories about Emmett and I. No matter how many times they all heard them they laughed every time as if it was the first time they were hearing it.

"Mom what is this surprise you have for us, because we have been here all day and it's not like you to drag out a surprise." Emmett asked her still feeding his face, I was never sure how he managed to have space left over to continue eating.

"Well, I want to tell you and Bella alone."

"Mom you're not sick or anything right?"

I quickly asked and felt Edward take my hand, "No sweetie nothing like that, I want the two of you to meet someone." She said actually looking nervous as she spoke. Emmett and I looked at each other then back at my mother. Rosalie stood up and rubbed Emmett's shoulder.

"I think we should go inside and give them a minute."

Rose said, Edward kissed my cheek and stood up. "I agree." He said, Alice and Jasper followed them inside and Emmett and I looked back at my mother.

"What is it mom?"

"I met somebody."

She said still looking extremely nervous as she spoke. "So your dating, that's cool I guess. Don't like the idea of some idiot checking out my mom, but whatever." Emmett replied shrugging his shoulders. I continued to watch my mother there was more and I knew it.

"We're a little more serious than just dating Em."

"How serious mom?"

I asked able to tell she was drawing this out longer then she needed to, "His name is Phil Dwyer" My mother said avoiding my question. "I'll be right back" She said then got up and went inside, Emmett and I looked at each other.

"You think their living together or something?"

I asked Emmett, "He better not be." Emmett said sternly. I could tell he was getting uncomfortable with this conversation. My mother came back outside with a tall man with dark brown hair.

"Phil this is my son Emmett and my daughter Bella, guys this is my husband. Phil."

"WHAT!"

Emmett's loud voice boomed over the sharp gasp I took. "You got married?" Emmett asked, my mother opened her mouth as if she was about to answer but Emmett cut her off. "When the hell did this happen and why are we just hearing about his ass now?" he yelled, I knew he was pissed because Emmett never cursed at my mother before.

"Mom, I don't understand you got married without us?" I asked still stunned

"Look guys your mother thought…"

"…Phil is it? We really don't want to hear shit from you; we're talking to our mother."

"That's enough Emmett!"

My mom snapped, she turned to Phil and spoke softly. He nodded his head to whatever she said and walked back into the house.

"Look guys I know you are upset that I'm telling you this way but, it was a spontaneous thing. We were on Vegas on a trip and he asked me."

"Mom you never even told us you were seeing someone, and now you're married?"

"I love him guys, I never felt the way I feel with anyone like I do with him."

She told us that hurt some when I thought about dad. Emmett must have felt the same because he said, "So what dad was just a roll in the hay that gave you two kids."My mother gave Emmett a warning look she was obviously about to hit her limit with him

"I love ya'll father, that has never changed. But with Phil its…"

"I not sitting here listening to this shit…"

Emmett said getting up to walk inside the house "Emmett Charlie Swan sit down." My mother said in a stern voice. Emmett sat back down and my mom sat in the vacant sit between us.

"I know you guys are upset I'm telling ya'll this way, but I couldn't tell ya'll over the phone. And I don't see you guys as often as I use to."

"And who fault is that?"

Emmett barked, "Emmett let mom talk." I told him trying to understand where she was coming from. "I'll admit I shouldn't have told you guys this way, but I refused to do it over the phone and I couldn't lie to you guys. I knew he was coming home tonight to meet the two of you. I'm sorry for not telling you sooner, but I'm not sorry for marrying him." She told us, I put my head on my mother's lap like I use to do all the time as a little girl.

"Does he make you happy?"

I asked her, she looked down into my face and used her had to brush loose strains of hair back, "Very." She told me. I heard Emmett take a deep breath.

"I don't like this, but if you're happy mom then that's all that matters."

He said, my mother reached for his hand and held it, "It's not all that matters, I don't want you kids mad at me, I can't be happy knowing I made the two of you upset with me." She said looking between the two of us. "What about dad?" Emmett asked avoiding a response to what she said.

"I called and told your father already. I made him swear not to say anything to the two of you."

"Dad knew, how long have you been married to Phil?"

I asked her, "Just a little over a month. When you guys called and said ya'll were coming here for spring break I knew it would be the perfect opportunity." She replied, "Alright mom, you're grown so you can make your own decisions. Plus it's not like Bella and I are kids anymore so there's no point in stomping our feet and screaming he's not my daddy." Emmett said with a smile speaking for both of us like he did when he was taking on his big brother roll. Renee smiled then looked between the two of us then asked

"Really?"

"Nope not mad, just a little disappointed you didn't at least tell us you was dating someone."

I told her with a smile, "Well you guys make me nervous believe it or not, ya'll may not be children anymore but the two of you will always be my children so I will always care about your feelings and opinions." She told us. We sat outside and talked some more and everyone else came back out and joined us.

* * *

><p><em>Hope you all enjoyed this chapter wanted to have it done before the night was over, hope it answered some questions ya'll may have had. More fun in Florida in tomorrows post...GN and leave Feedback! Thanks for reading! Until tomorrow!<em>


	10. The Sweetest Love

**I do not own any rights to the Twilight Characters. They and the wonderful Saga are owned by the great Stephanie Meyer. **

**Thanks to whoever is reading and please just bare with me this is my first fanfic. Thank you for the reviews I have received, happy you all are enjoying it. I hope you all are satisfied with this chapter. It was fun writing it and even made me love them a little more. Thanks again!**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 9 The Sweetest Love<span>**

**Edward POV**

I climbed out of the shower and quickly dressed in a pair of off white linen pants and a light blue button up shirt and then a pair of matching loafers. Alice talked us all into going out to a bar tonight since it would be our last night in Florida. Rose and Emmett spent most of their week locked in their room; Renee kept teasing them telling them not to make a baby before the vowels were said.

One night when Renee cooked out again, we all sat out back by the pool, thankfully Bella and Emmett tried to get to know their mother's new husband Phil. We all heard Emmett screaming at Renee when she told them she had gotten married. Jasper and I was worried we would have to interfere if he didn't calm down. When I asked Bella about it later that night she said

"I'm alright, just hurt that my mother got married without us. "

I didn't believe Bella but I also knew that other then my mother she was one of the most forgiving people I knew. Phil cooked out with us that night trying to get to know Emmett and Bella better. Emmett said he was only being nice to Phil because he didn't want to ruin his week with his mother since he didn't spend a lot of time with her. Bella was just genuinely trying to get to know the man who was able to get her mom to settle down a little. Emmett and Rose went into the house to supposedly go get something and weren't back yet. We all knew what they were up to so we ignored their absence.

Renee went into the house to use the bathroom and apparently walked in on Emmett and Rosalie in the downstairs bathroom. I never thought a big guy like Emmett could scream like a girl, but he did that night.

"Damn it mom can't you knock?"

We heard him scream, "First this is my house, next you should have left some warning on the door how was I suppose to know the two of you were…well you know. Swear you would think the two of you were newlyweds already." We all heard Renee say back. When they came back outside Rosalie was bright red and Emmett wouldn't make eye contact with anyone.

We all sat outside laughing and Bella just enjoyed that finally her brother was embarrassed the way he continuously embarrassed her. Alice spent her week shopping and dragging love struck Jasper with her. I always asked him how could he deal with shopping with my maniac sister, but he always said it didn't bother him. He enjoyed watching her face light up when she shopped. He also told me he was thinking about asking Alice to marry him, I told him I was still wondering why he hadn't already.

"Edward you know Alice, I want to surprise her but she's the nosiest person in the world. You know we can't get anything pass Alice without her figuring it out."

"Yeah that's true, well tell my mother. She can help you surprise her and Alice has never been able to get a word out of my mother."

I told him, the idea of an Alice wedding gave me chills when I thought of the bridezilla she would turn into. Bella and I went sightseeing around and ended up at the beach. Holding her hand we walked up the beach along the water.

"You know this is cheesy? Taking a walk on the beach."

"Well we could run but I don't think your equilibrium could handle it."

I teased causing her to elbow me in my gut, "Not funny Edward." She said with a pout now, I pulled her against my chest and kissed her lips. "Sorry love it is kind of funny, but I still love you, clumsiness and all." I told her, she smiled then dug her fingers into my hair.

"Is that so?"

"Yes."

I told her, placing a soft kiss on her lips. The kiss became deeper and I could hear her moan as she pressed her body against mine. Then with strength I didn't know she had she pulled us both down into the sand. Then she pushed me back and I quickly put my arm out to break our fall. While we both laughed I brushed her hair out of her face as she laid over me.

"What was that about?"

"Don't know, I guess my equilibrium couldn't handle your wonderful kissing skills"

She teased then kissed my lips again, I ran my fingers into her hair and deepened our kiss. Then we both jumped when the tide came in and the water hit us.

"God that water is cold."

Bella said laughing as she sat up and pushed her hair out of her face. "You know this sunset is almost as beautiful as the one we watched on the picnic." I heard her say; I wasn't really listening to her words as much as I was checking out every curve of her body.

"Edward I want to ask you a question."

That got my attention because I could hear the seriousness in her voice, "And what's that love?" I asked her now sitting up also. "What happened between you and Tanya?" she asked never turning around to look at me. I knew she felt embarrassed by asking that question because I could see the blush on her check from her profile. I took her hand and pulled her to me.

"When Tanya and I were together all we ever seemed to do was argue…about you."

I told her, Bella turned to me obviously surprised. "Me?" she asked as if to make sure she heard me correctly. "Yes, she thought I was still in love with you." I replied, I told Bella all what happened between Tanya and I and I felt her tense up at the talk of marriage.

"Would you have married her?"

She asked biting her lip; I didn't say anything at first. I wanted to answer her honestly but I didn't want to hurt her either. I must have been silent longer than I thought I was because she pulled away from me and stood up.

"You don't have to answer that."

She said, I knew she felt like she should be punished for what happened and I wanted her to understand none of that mattered to me anymore. I quickly stood up and cupped her face, "Listen to me Isabella, the only way I could have even considered marrying her was if I wasn't in love with you, and seeing as though I have been in love with you since I was eight I knew I couldn't. I'll be honest and say that I didn't want to be in love with you then, I wished I could've made myself love her half as much as I loved you if it meant you no longer held my heart captive. But you did then and you continue to do so now. I know now what I didn't want to admit to myself then, that I'll love you until forever ends." I told her, I saw the tears in her eyes and she tried to blink them away but one escaped and fell past her long lashes and on her cheek. I kissed her cheek where the tear fell then her lips.

"Jacob asked me to marry him. Three times."

Bella said then chuckled; I wasn't surprised I was just thankful she told him no for whatever reason. "Why didn't you?" I asked her feeling like I needed to know. I knew that then I never showed any sign of us getting back together so I didn't see why she wouldn't.

"The first time I told him no was because I was still in love with you, the second time because I was still in love with you and the third time…"

"…you were still in love with me?"

I guessed with a smile, she nodded her head and laughed. "After the third proposal is when our relationship went to shit." She told me obviously thinking about him cheating on her. "I stopped sleeping with him after I found out about Leah, and that's when he became controlling. He was never verbally abusive until he thought I was leaving him for you." She told me looking down at her feet. I pulled her head up so that she was looking at me.

"We belong together Bella, me and you. I know it and you know it. So I need you to promise to never forget that."

She nodded her head "I promise." She told me with a smile. We continued walking up the beach and left the thoughts of Tanya and Jacob in the sand.

I was so caught up in my thoughts of the past week I never heard the bedroom door open. "A lot on your mind Sergeant Cullen?" I heard Bella ask me from the door. I turned around and sucked in a sharp breath as I looked at what Bella had on. Bella was wearing a hot brown halter v-neck silk mini dress. It hugged each of her curves and complimented her perfect breast. Her heels made her legs look long and all I could think about was wrapping them around my waist. I made a note to thank Alice later, because I knew this was her payback towards Bella for not wearing heels at Charlie's birthday dinner. Bella's hair was down lightly curled around her face giving an angelic look to her face.

"Edward!"

Bella called to me, I realized I never responded to what she asked when she came in. "I'm sorry love I was distracted by how beautiful you look, I have half the mind to lock you in this room." I finally said as I slowly approached her. "I don't have a problem with that but I'm sure Alice will." She told me with a smile as I wrapped my arm around her waist. I kissed her neck and the exposed part of her chest. Then looked back into those chocolate eyes I loved so much.

"Yes almost forgot about my annoying sister, guess I'll have to torture you later."

Bella smiled at me and touched my cheek, "What were you thinking about before I came in?" She asked with concern in her eyes.

"How much I've enjoyed my vacation with my beautiful girlfriend."

I told her with a smile of my own. Her cheeks flushed as a smile spread across her lips and reached her eyes. It was the first time I used the term for her in almost nine years and I knew she wouldn't miss that I had done so now. Her lips crashed into my mine and I pulled her against me wishing I could devourer her the way I really wanted to. Holding the back of her neck I explored her mouth and moaned when I felt her hand on my growing erection.

"I want to taste him Edward."

She said into my mouth, my dick jumped from her words and I knew if she didn't stop touching me soon we wouldn't make it to the bar with the gang.

"Bella, Alice and Jasper are….oh for crying out loud!"

I heard Renee say at the bedroom door, Bella pulled her face away from me but made certain to stay against my erection as if to make sure Renee didn't see it. "Sorry mom, at least we're fully clothed." Bella said with a smile.

"Hey I had clothes on!"

We heard Emmett yell from the hall way, Renee shook her head then said, "Alice and Jasper went outside the limo just arrived" She told us with a smile, "Oh and Edward you have some lipstick on…well your face and Bella sweetheart you may want to fix your lipstick or Ali will lose it." Renee said walking away from the door. Bella and I looked at each other and burst into laughter. She used her thumb and tried to smudge her lipstick away.

"You look kind of sexy with pink lipstick."

She told me with a smile, "Very funny, come on before Alice comes and get us." I told her. We grabbed our things and Bella fixed her lipstick.

"How do I look?"

"Gorgeous."

I told her placing my hand on the small of her back as I led her outside. We got into the limo and the driver pulled off. At first no one agreed to the limo idea until Jasper pointed out that everyone could drink without having to worry about a designated drive. When we arrived at the club the line was more than half way up the block.

"Don't worry guys when you know the right people you can get in."

Alice said approaching the bouncer, she told him something then pointed to the rest of us. The bouncer lifted the velvet poll and let us all inside. Once we found a booth to sit down at we all looked at Alice waiting for an answer to how she got us in here.

"What? I know the club owner, and so do you Bella, Sam from college."

She said looking at Bella, I watched as Bella's face lit up and I felt a pit of jealousy. "Oh my god this is Sam's club?" Bella asked, Alice nodded her head with a smile. I called a waiter over and we all ordered drinks and I handed the waiter a couple twenty's and told him to keep them coming.

"Oh I love this song!" Alice yelled pulling on Bella and Rosalie's hand. They followed her out on to the dance floor. "Alice you owe me for stealing my fiancée!" Emmett yelled at her. Alice flagged him off as they hit the dance floor. I watched Bella dance to the music and had to fight the need to go and take her in front of the entire club of people. I picked up my glass and realized we were all sitting here watching them like some sick love puppies. I laughed at the reality that we were.

"Do you realize we are sitting here watching them have fun?"

I asked them Jasper laughed and picked up his beer, "Maybe we should probably go join them before some idiots think they can." He said, we both laughed at the irritation on Emmett's face from what Jasper said. "Hey Em don't look at me like that, they're hot and I know we're not the only guys who've noticed." Jasper told him. As if on que two tall dark hair guys approached them, All three of the girls gave them both hugs. My nose flared and I didn't notice my fist was balled up until I heard Emmett say.

"Isn't that Sam?"

"Yeah that's him."

Jasper said sounding irritated. We all stood up and headed over to them. "Oh Edward this is our friends from college Sam and Paul" Bella said taking my hand. I shook their hands with my free one and looked them over. "Ya'll know Emmett and Jasper" Alice said with a smile. I didn't want to act like a jealousy prick but the last male friend Bella had successfully broke us up. I wrapped my arm around Bella's waist and whispered into her ear, "Let's go dance I don't want to share you." Bella turned in my arms and looked up at me.

"Are you jealous Sergeant Cullen?"

"A little."

I admitted, Bella placed her hands in my hair and I wondered if she knew just how much I enjoyed when she did that. "Don't be Edward, you are the only man this woman desires, and they are just friends." She told me, I believed her but still felt uncomfortable because the situation with Jacob replayed in my head. "... and if it makes you feel better Sam is married and Paul has a girlfriend. They also know who you are to me and respect it." Bella continued as if she knew what I was thinking about, I smiled at her then lowered my lips to hers.

We continued on with our night and half way through the night the girls were already drunk. Jasper, Emmett and I decided it might be best if we cut back our drinking after we watched the three of them on the dance floor trying to hold each other up. I couldn't help laughing as for the first time it appeared Bella had the better balance out of the three.

"You think this is bad you should have seen them when Bella finally turned twenty-one."

Emmett said as we all stood close enough to make sure no guys got any ideas but far enough that we could enjoy the view. I made a request to the D.J to play a song that made me think of Bella. So until he played it I stood and watched her, Rose and Alice make fools of their self on the dance floor.

**Bella POV**

We continued to dance to the music as the guys watched from the sides. I watched the way Edward looked at me and wanted to jump his bones right then and there. I could have blamed it on the alcohol but it was how I seriously felt. Beyonce's Single Ladies song blasted through the speakers and Alice, Rose and I started singing and dancing to the song attempting to do the dance from the video.

"Hey ain't none of ya'll ass's single!"

Emmett yelled over the music causing us to laugh out loud as we continued to dance. When the next song came on we could hardly stand up anymore. I wasn't sure what song was playing but we all walked over to the guys and wrapped our arms around their necks.

"Oh so now ya'll want to dance with us?"

Edward said looking down into my face with a smile, "Well we can't dance with each other to the song Eddie." Alice told him pulling Jasper further out on to the dance floor. "At least not without bringing more attention to ourselves. Then the entire club would be watching our ass's" Rose added, Emmett slapped her ass but I was too drunk to care. "I'm the only man allowed to watch this ass." I heard him say to her. I shook my head and looked back up at Edward.

"If you don't want to dance with me because you're afraid I'll step on your toes I could always find a willing partner."

I teased, than realized it may have been too early to joke that way. Edward pulled me tighter to him as we danced then said, "I'll kill the first idiot that thinks he's even going to get a finger on you while I'm around."He whispered in my ear then smiled at me. "Plus apparently when you're drunk your equilibrium agrees with the rest of you." He added as we continued to move our bodies together; I tossed my head back in laughter. He kissed up my neck then bit my chin, when I looked back at him, I seen that love in eyes for me I recognized so well.

"All right we're going to slow it down for the couples by request of Sergeant Edward Cullen of the Marine Corp, Thank you for protecting our country."

I heard the D.J say, I looked up at Edward and he smiled, "Just listen to the words love." He told me, then _Robert Thicke, The Sweetest Love_ started to come through the speakers. I slid my arms around Edwards's neck and he pulled me closer to him as he song along with the song in my ear.

_Why do people smile when no one's smiling?_

_It's cuz they're thinking of someone they're loving_

_Keep on believing we are meant to be and_

_Nothings stopping you and me from going to heaven_

_Sweetest Love_

I laid my head against Edwards's chest as his hand pressed into my low back, and he continued to sing to me as our bodies moved in sync together.

_I got the sweetest love their ain't nothin sweeter,_

_I got the sweetest love can't nothing beat it,_

_There ain't nothing sweeter_

_Now we're clever is about to inch one ladder_

_It gets better every second we're together_

_Oooh baby it feels so right_

_A new beginning starts tonight_

_The reason for when it's on_

_Is because of you and me and_

_Sweetest love_

_Finally I can't believe_

_Cuz you and me, you're my sweetest love_

Edward continued to sing to me, I looked up at him and he softly kissed my lips as Robert Thicke song the hook again. Then looking into my face he began singing the verse.

_Now I got that feeling in my gut_

_Now I need your fire in my life_

_Now I wanna give you love so much_

_And I keep on feeling my sweet, my sweet_

_Sweetest love_

_I can't believe you and me we gotta be_

_You're my sweetest love_

_I got the sweetest love their ain't nothing sweeter,_

_I got the sweetest love can't nothing beat it,_

_There ain't nothing sweeter_

I couldn't let Edward finish, my fingers went into his hair and I kissed him fiercely as Robert Thicke continued to sing. I felt Edwards tongue press against my own and I moan into his mouth. I didn't care who was watching us. I wanted Edward to know that I understood not only what the song was saying but what he was saying to me as well by singing it to me.

* * *

><p><em>If you never heard the song "The Sweetest Love" I recommend you go hear it. One of my favorites and made me think of Edward and Bella. I really hope you enjoyed this chapter, would love to hear feedback!<em>

_Thanks again to whoever is reading out there will try to post next chapter soon!_


	11. One of Them Days

**I do not own any rights to the Twilight Characters. They and the wonderful Saga are owned by the great Stephanie Meyer. **

**Thanks to whoever is reading and please just bare with me this is my first fanfic. Thank you for the reviews I have received, happy you all are enjoying it. I hope you all are satisfied with this chapter. This is the longest chapter so far hope you all enjoy it!**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 10 One of them days<span>**

**Bella POV**

I sat in my classroom as my class was taking a pop quiz to see what they remembered and learned over the course of the week. We had already been home from Florida for a week now, and Emmett and Rosalie's wedding was nearing fast. I was so happy for them, but couldn't wait until all the wedding planning was over. I told myself when I got married it would be a simple ceremony. I knew my dad would appreciate it after the event of a wedding Emmett and Rose were having. I smiled thinking about if Edward and I got married, the idea made me blush.

"Ms. Swan I'm finished my test."

One of my students said standing at my desk holding their paper. "Alright thank you Tiffany, go put your head down on your desk or read a book quietly." I told her taking the sheet of paper from her. She went back to her desk and I watched her pull out a book. I looked up at the clock over the door then back at my class, "Ten more minutes' guys!" I told them, I started to grade the test I already had on my desk and noticed most of the children got the same question wrong. I picked up my note pad and made a note to go over it Monday in class. I was happy to say that for the most part my students understood what I had taught them over the week.

Once the ten minutes was up I got up and collected the rest of the test that were still out amongst the students. "Now don't worry about how you did, as long as you did your best that is all that matters." I told them as I walked around the room. Once I collected them all I placed the test on my desk and stood in the front of the class to face my students.

"Alright everybody stand up."

I told them, I listened to the screeching of their chairs on the floor as each of them raised from the set. "Ok shake your hands and jump up and down and get all that test taking anxiety out." I told them, we all jumped up and down shaking our hands and I smiled hearing them all laugh.

"Good, now you guys sound like my third grade class."

I told them as I stopped jumping. Everyone else stopped and was still laughing. "Alright sit down, sit down." I told them waving my hands. Each of them did as I asked with smiles on their faces.

"Alright so what's the motto?"

I asked and each kid raised their hand, I smiled "Ok everyone say it."

"Ms. Swan doesn't do _D's_ and Hate's to see _C's_. But she loves that we be the best we can _B_ and reach for an A because it best describes me!"

They all yelled, I smiled loving how excited they all said the rhyme I made up to encourage the kids to reach for an A.

"Well all of you said that like you all know ya'll have an A, did everyone be the best they can B and reach for that A?"

"Yes Ms. Swan!"

They all said with a smile, "Alright that's what I like to hear." The bell rung and the kids stood up to retrieve their book bags. "Ok everyone have a great weekend, and I will see you guys on Monday." I told them, as they left some students stopped to give me a hug before they walked out of the room.

"Have a nice weekend Ms. Swan."

"Thank you Rachel."

I said with a smile, it was days like today that I remembered why I became a teacher. Once the class was empty I walked around and began picking up any loose papers that were on the floor. "Hey Bella!" I heard Jessica Stanley's voice say from behind me. I slowly turned around and placed a fake smile on my face.

"Hi Jessica, what brings you to my class more Lauren stories?"

I asked walking back to the front of the classroom. Jessica never came to me to just say hi so I knew then was a reason for her coming to my classroom. "Oh Bella you're so hilarious, I actually came to invite you and Edward to my house warming." She told me with a smile. I didn't miss the way she said _and Edward_, meaning I wasn't invited if he was coming along. I tried not to laugh at her obvious attempt to set her eyes on Edward. I couldn't blame her, Edwards was definitely a delicious looking guy, but I had no plan to bring him around Jessica or her flock of friends.

"No we have plans."

"I haven't even told you what night it is."

I looked at her and tried not to show my irritation but she was making it hard. We were never friends, I was just someone she came to brag or show off to. "Jessica, why are you inviting me uh? You have never invited me to anything before." I pointed out, wanting her to say what I already knew. "Well I know you and Edward are friends. Lauren is really crazy about him and I was hoping you would bring him with you if you came. So then they could you know…" She told me as if everything was obvious, which it was. I decided that I needed to really get back to being the old Bella, I didn't tolerate Lauren and Jessica's cramp in high school and I wasn't about to do it now.

"Well sorry to be the one to break this to you Jessica, Edward and I are not friends. If we came to your party it would be as a couple because that is what we are. So do me a favor and tell your best girlfriend Lauren to stay away from Edward because unlike last time with Jake I will kick her ass over Edward."

I informed her, I could tell Jessica was shocked but what I said but that let me know she took me seriously and that Lauren would be receiving that message. "You don't have to be so rude Bella, it's not my fault you have trouble keeping your boyfriends around." I stepped close to Jessica to be sure if someone walked passed they wouldn't hear what I was about to say to her.

"Jessica let's do ourselves a favor and stop pretending to like each other ok? Every part of me wants to kick your ass right now, but I won't instead I'll say that just like in high school I have Edward not you or Lauren and I'm not going anywhere this time."

I told her, and then I stepped away from her and smiled, "Now have a nice weekend Jessica." I told her. She didn't say anything as she turned on her heels and walked out of my classroom. I packed up my bag to prepare to leave when my cell phone rang. I seen it was my father and quickly answered the phone.

"Hey dad"

"Hey Bells, are you still coming by the station?"

He asked, I knew he was working late tonight and I promised to bring him dinner from the Rib Shack. "Yeah dad, I'm leaving work right now." I told him as I packed up the last of my things.

"Alright, Jenks wanted to know if you could grab him something too."

My father said, I knew he was referring to his old partner. They were as close as brothers, Emmett and I grew up thinking of him as our uncle. "Yes, tell Uncle Jenks I'll bring him something to eat. I'll be there in about twenty minutes." I told him

"Thanks Bells!"

I heard Uncle Jenks yell in the background. I hung up with my father and walked out of the class locking the door behind me. When I got outside I saw Jessica talking to Mike Newton. When he waved at me she slapped his hand down and I laughed as I unlocked my door and climbed into my car. I drove straight to the Rib Shack first to pick up dinner for my father and Jenks, and then decided to make a quick stop past the hospital to see Edward.

When I walked into the Emergency room I noticed that I probably should have called first because it looked extremely busy. I saw Angela Weber coming from up the hall and smiled as she approached .

"Bella what a surprise seeing you here, wait your not hurt are you?"

She asked and began looking around me for any obvious bruises. I laughed and shook my head, "No I actually just came to see Edward. But I can see he's busy so can you let him know I stopped by?" I told her, Angela shook her head.

"No way, Edward would freak if he knew you were here and he missed you, so this is what I will do. Since you are a regular in the E.R…"

"…I'm not a regular Angela."

I said with a laugh, "We'll you're here more than most people Bella. I'll set you up in an examination room and make it seem you are here to be seen. That way you and Edward get to see each other and no one else will notice that he technically is taking a break." Angela told me then winked. I smiled at her.

"Ang I don't want to get you in trouble."

"Oh Bella please, we'll say you tripped and stubbed your toe and you think it's broke. That's believable enough."

"Jeez I am I really that clumsy?"

"Yes, now come on, I don't want him to see you yet."

She told me taking my arm and rushing me up the hall. We went into examination room three and Angela smiled, "Now just wait he'll be just a minute." She told me.

"Angela thanks."

"No problem Bella, and for the record I'm happy to hear you and Edward are back together. See you later."

She said walking out of the room, I sat there and realized that Angela and I use to be good friends in high school because her boyfriend Ben and Edward were team mates so we were always together at their games. I stopped hanging around her as much because it reminded me to much of Edward and the double dates the four of us went on after a game.

I sat down on the examination table and looked around the room.

"Bella what the hell where you doing that you think you broke your toe?"

I heard Edward practically scream with concern in his voice as he entered the room. I smiled seeing his beautiful face. "No Dr. Cullen that was Nurse Angela's idea. I just came to see you." I told him getting up from the exam table. Edward closed the door to the room and I watched his eyes darken in desire as he smiled at me.

"That wasn't funny, why didn't you call me?"

He asked as I wrapped my arms around his neck and smiled into his face, "I thought it was just a little funny, and I didn't want to disturb you. You know I was stopping by the station to drop off some food for Charlie. Since I was driving by the hospital I decided to come get a glimpse of you in action. Then Angela came up with this idea." I told him feeling his hand pressing over my hips and ass.

"Remind me to thank Angela."

He told me right before his lips touched mine, I moaned from the instant satisfaction I felt from his lips. I felt his hand start to creep up under my shirt and then his hand cupping my breast.

"Edward you're on duty."

I moaned against his lips, "I know I'm giving you a breast exam." He told me causing me to laugh. He smiled and placed wet kisses on my neck. I could still feel his hand gently squeezing my breast as he rolled my nipple between his fingers. "Well Doctor do I past?" I asked going along with his joke.

"I have to check one more thing Ms. Swan."

He told me then quickly lifted my shirt and moved my bra to the side taking my breast into his mouth. I yelled on to his arms as I felt my knee's buckle under me. His mouth massaged and pleased my breast until my nipples were pulsing with heat. Fixing my clothing he smiled into my face.

"You have wonderful breast Ms. Swan."

"My boyfriend thinks so too."

I told him with a laugh. He pulled me against him again and I seen something in his eyes, it was irritation. I cupped his face feeling concerned.

"What's wrong Edward?"

"You don't have any idea how much I needed to see you today. It's just been a long day and you just made it bearable."

"Anything I can do?"

"You already did it."

He told me sincerely, he kissed my lips one more time then slowly lowered his arm from around my waist. "I'll call you when I get off." He told me. I nodded my head and he turned to leave. "Edward." I called to him, he turned to me.

"I love you."

I said wanting him to know that no matter how his day went; he still had me in his corner.

"And I love you."

He told me then walked out of the room. I smiled and got my things together and walked out of the exam room a few seconds after he did. When I walked past the nurses stations I saw Angela still there.

"Hey Ang would you and Ben like to have dinner with me and Edward. I know we haven't hung out in awhile so…"

"Of course Bella, I was just telling Ben I missed hanging out with you guys. I didn't know what to say to you after you know…"

Angela said obviously not wanting to bring it up, "Yeah I know, but that's over and in the past. I'll call you alright?" I told her as I saw Edward and another doctor approaching. Edward's face was tight until he saw me and it soften.

"Thank you Dr. Cullen, for your assistance."

"You are more than welcome Ms. Swan, and I make house calls too."

He joked making me and Angela laugh. "That's good to know seeing that I may need more of your healing services later." I replied, a smile spread across his face.

"I could help you later."

The doctor next to Edward said with a stupid grin on his face. I saw Edward eyes flash with anger as he looked at the doctor. I quickly spoke to divert his eyes back to me.

"Dr. James McCarter…"I said reading his name tag. "…I only require and desire the services of Dr. Cullen." I told him then grabbed Edwards hand and rose up on my toes placing a kiss on his lips so that Dr. James McCarter understood and didn't mistake what I was saying.

"I'll see you later baby."

I told Edward looking into his eyes; they had softened some from my kiss so I was a little relieved. Edward cupped my face and kissed me harder and deeper almost leaving me breathless. I heard Angela giggle then she cleared her throat.

"Alright love birds, this is a hospital."

She teased, Edward pulled away from me with a satisfied smile on his face. "Tell your father I said hi, and call me when you get home." He told me, I bit my lip and nodded my head. He turned me loose and I stumbled receiving a grin from him and Angela. I couldn't think clearly to say anything else so I simply waved and left the hospital.

When I finally arrived at the station I gave my father and Uncle Jenks their dinner, "Bella you know we would probably starve without you." My uncle Jenks said, I laughed and kissed his and my father's cheek.

"That's why the two of you are lucky I love you both. Oh and dad Edward said hello."

I told him, "Tell him I said hey and thanks for the ticket." My dad told me. I looked at him slightly confused. "What ticket?" I asked, my dad laughed.

"Edward invited me to go to the baseball game with him and Emmett." My dad informed me, I shook my head and made a reminder to ask Edward about that later. Of course I didn't have a problem with it, it was my three favorite guys doing some male bonding, I just wish one of them would have told me seeing as though I was making plans for Edward and I tomorrow.

"Alright well I have to go, test to grade and class planning for the week to do; now you guys don't work too hard." I joked as I walked out of the station hearing them laugh behind me. I approached my car when I heard a voice I sure hadn't missed.

"Hey Bells, you look beautiful today."

I turned around to be face to face with Jacob. "Hi Jake" I said coldly hoping he would get the idea that I had nothing to say to him. "So what brings you by the station, getting a restraining order on Edward?" he asked then laughed at his own joke.

"No but I have been considering getting one on you."

"Aww come one Bella, you're acting like we never had fun together."

"Jacob, I stopped having fun with you two years ago, oh next time you try to start shit between Edward and me, I hope he kicks your ass."

"He could try. I miss you Bella, I'm just fighting to win you back."

"Well stop fighting because you're never going to get me back, even if Edward left me again I would never take you back Jacob. Now stay the hell away from me."

I told him then I turned around to open my car door. He quickly pushed it closed causing the car to rock some from the force. Then grabbing my arm tightly he turned me around to face him.

"Don't touch me Jacob."

I said trying to pull my arm from his hand, he banged my back against the car and I gasped in a sharp breath. I didn't want my father to come out and get in the middle of this so I was trying not to cause a scene.

"So what you can't forgive me, but you can forgive Edward leaving you."

"He left me because of you!"

"You keep blaming me Bella, but you have just as much fault."

Jacob told me, I closed my eyes tightly because I knew he was right. "That's true Jacob, but I will not make the same mistake twice, because unlike before I can't stand the sight of you now." I told him. He stepped closer to me if that was possible and I could feel his breath on my face.

"Won't you Bella? You still love me. Admit it."

He said then he gripped my neck and went to kiss me. I quickly stepped on his foot hard with the heel of my shoe. He let go of my neck when he yelled out in pain. "That shit hurt you stupid bitch!" He said looking at me surprised, I seen the anger in his eyes and remembered when he raised his hand to hit me last time and was afraid he was about to try it now. So I punched him in the face causing him to gasp as he stepped back in probably more shock then pain. But I felt the pain shoot up my hand and I tried not to scream but I couldn't hold it in. Jacob went to storm back over to me and I seen he was angry with me, but I didn't care. I would kick his ass if he so much as breathed on me again.

"If you take one more step towards my daughter Jacob I will shoot you where you stand."

I heard my father say from the front door of the station. I looked up at him and wondered just how much had he saw and heard. Jacob looked back at me as if he was thinking about what to do.

"I fucking hate you Jacob!"

I yelled at him, "And I swear if you come near me again you will regret it." I told him as I saw my father come towards me from the corner of my eye. "Are you threatening a police officer?" He asked as if I would deny that I was because I was standing outside a police station.

"Hell Yes! and I mean every word."

"Chief…"

"Jacob don't you even fucking try it. I watched you grip my daughter up against her car and as her father I want to shoot you between the eyes, but as the Chief of police and a good friend to your father I'm going to send you home on suspension for disorderly conduct on a civilian."

My father told him, I had never heard my father curse before in my entire life. He was bright red and his eyes were dark. "Give your gun and badge to Jenks and take your ass home." My father told him. I watched Jacob do as my father said then he looked over me with anger still in his eyes.

"Bella let me see your hand."

My father said, I looked down at my hand and realized it was swollen. I couldn't even feel it anymore. "Jesus Bella I think you broke your hand, we got to get you to the hospital." My father said quickly getting me in my car and climbing into the driver side.

**Edward POV**

When I came into work this morning I knew I would be working with James all day and I wanted to punch a hole in the wall. I almost hated James as much as I hated Jacob Black. When I walked into the break room to put my things in my locker James was already here.

"Dr. Cullen seems I beat you here today."

He said with a smug look on his face, I didn't respond instead I just placed my jacket, wallet and car keys into my locker. I put on my lab coat and then grabbed my stethoscope placing it around my neck. The break room door opened again and Bree Tanner walked in wearing her always pleasant smile. She always appeared so young to me like she was just getting out of high school instead of medical school.

"Dr. Tanner I think you'll be working with me today."

James told her, Bree looked over at me obviously worried because James acted as if he didn't know how to talk to women with respect. "No she's working with me, you'll have Dr. Cortez" I told him then smiled seeing the relief on Bree's face.

"If I didn't know better Edward I would think you had the hots for Bree, but I'm sure as the son of the head of broad you know that any funny business with co-workers or employees is against hospital policy."

James said coming up next to me, "First of all Dr. McCarter I know the fucking hospital policy and maybe you need to read the hospital's policy on tolerating sexual harassment." I told him bumping into his shoulder as I walked towards Bree. "She is my co-worker James nothing more." I told him holding the door open for her. She smiled and walked out and I followed.

"I hope so wouldn't want the broad to find out anything different."

I heard him yell from the break room, "Thanks Dr. Cullen and I'm sorry if I caused any trouble." Bree said looking embarrassed. "Don't be Bree, James is an ass." I told her and she giggle like the young girl she looked to be. I approached the nurses' station and waited for Angela.

"Hey Edward, I have five charts for you. There's a broken leg in room two, a kid who swallowed a marble in five, and just so you know his mom is freaking out. Ms. Fitzgerald is back, I keep telling her she can't use the E.R has her primary doctor office but she refused to leave without seeing you so she's in room eight. There is a guy who stabbed his self with a fork, he won't tell me how he did that he's in curtain four and last a young woman in curtain three with claiming of stomach pain."

Angela ran down to me, I looked up at her giving her a crooker grin when I said "And you saved all these for me?" she laughed then patted the charts. "I know you can handle them." I turned to Bree and seen James coming up behind her.

"What you got for me Angela?"

James asked her, she rolled her eyes and pulled out another stack of charts. "I can't do all of this." James said, I shook up head and told Bree to come with me as we went to see our first patient. I opened the door and seen a man lying on the bed with his leg on a stack of pillows.

"Mr. Kole says here you broke your leg."

"Yeah man, if I didn't it sure hurts like hell."

He told me, "Alright I'm Dr. Cullen and this is Dr. Tanner. We're going to exam your leg alright?" I informed. He nodded his head and I began to check out his leg. I looked up at Bree then began to question her.

"Do you think it's broken?"

"Yes it appears to be."

She said looking over his leg, "Exam his leg and determine where it's broken." I told her already knowing it was his shin that was broken by the swelling in his foot and ankle. "Wait doc why you asking her to exam my leg?" he asked looking worried.

"This is a teaching hospital Mr. Kole if you are uncomfortable with Dr. Tanner being here I could have her wait outside."

"Oh no, it's cool Doc."

He replied then smiled at Bree. She continued to check out his leg then looked up at me. "His shin?" She said making it sound like a question.

"Are you asking me or telling me?"

"Telling you it's definitely his shin."

She said with a smile, "Good job, so let's line it up and get it in a cast." I told her knowing we wouldn't need an X-ray for this. We both worked on the patient's leg as he tried to control his language. We moved on through the rest of the patients we had for the day and I was proud to say that Bree was a quick study. When we went into Ms. Fitzgerald room the woman was waiting with a smile.

"Hello Dr. Cullen, Dr. Tanner."

She spoke to us both; I smiled at the old woman. "Hello Ms. Fitzgerald. What can we do for you today?" I asked her knowing that it wasn't anything serious. "I need a refill on my blood pressure medication." She told me handing me the empty jar. I quickly pulled out my script pad and wrote her another prescription.

"Now Ms. Fitzgerald I know Angela told you that you need to see your primary doctor for all of this, not come to the E.R."

"I know Dr. Cullen, but I don't want to see any doctor but you."

She said, I saw Bree smile out of the corner of my eye. "How about this, I'll make you an appointment at my father's office. He's a great doctor; I wouldn't be one without him." I told her, I could see she was thinking about it.

"Is he has good looking as you?"

I laughed standing up and handing her the prescription. "I've been told we look alike, but he's happily married." I told her, she smiled. "Oh darn, well if he's as charming as you are I think I can look past that." She joked, I laughed as I began to walk out of the room.

"Alright Ms. Fitzgerald, I'll make the appointment and someone from his office will call you to confirm the appointment."

"Thank you Dr. Cullen, you're so good to me. Dr. Tanner you are learning from a saint."

She said, Bree simply smiled as we walked out of the room. "If she knew how much you cursed I don't think she'll still be calling you a saint." Bree joked, I laughed agreeing with her. The day continued like that for most of the day, I never realized the chaos in Forks until working in the emergency room. I was standing at the nurses' station talking to Angela and felling out a chart of a patient I had just seen. When James came over to us and slammed down the chart in his hand. Angela and I looked at each other but didn't bother asking what was wrong.

"I work with fucking idiots."

James snapped, "Dr. Cullen are you an idiot because I know I'm not an idiot" Angela said obviously offended by James words. "You are if you're the one who gave me this patient; the woman obviously hasn't had any of her vitals taken, I'm a doctor not a fucking nurse." James snapped at her.

"I did what I was supposed to do James actually look in the chart you ass."

Angela told him slamming the chart open to the page where the woman's vital signs where at. Then she walked away to go cool down. "I swear I don't know why all the women got attitudes in here Cullen, it's like they're all on their monthly." James said then laughed as if he told a funny joke.

"You know what James if you don't start talking to the women here like they are human fucking beings, I might have to have a talk with the broad."

"Aww you going to get daddy to fire me."

James said then he laughed and began walking away. I picked up some more charts and headed to the rooms to take care of them. I knew I would deal with James later, for now we both had patients to tend to. The day started to drag and I wanted to strangle James for the way he was talking to the staff. I had so many complaints about him I started to go insane. The fact was that he was a good doctor, but the man was horrible with people. I walked over to the nurse station for what felt like the twentieth time and asked Angela what charts did she have for me now. James walked over asking her the same.

"There's a woman in room three a broken toe."

Angela said with a smile on her face, James reached for the chart and Angela quickly snatched it away from him. "No this is for Dr. Cullen." She said handing me the chart. "Just this one chart?" I asked her surprised after the piles of chart's she handed me earlier.

"Yes, this one needs your undivided attention."

She told me with a silly look on her face, I took the chart from her then looked at the name_. Isabella Swan_ I quickly headed towards the examination room trying to figure out how in the world Bella broke her toe. I quickly opened the examination room door.

"Bella what the hell where you doing that you think you broke your toe?"

I asked hearing the concern in my voice as I entered the room. She smiled and getting up off the exam table she said. "No Dr. Cullen that was Nurse Angela's idea. I just came to see you." I closed the door to the room and I looked her over. She looked completely gorgeous; I felt myself getting turned on by just looking at her.

"That wasn't funny, why didn't you call me?"

I asked, she explained why she didn't call but once I got her in my arms I didn't care anymore. I told her to remind me to thank Angela then I consumed her. Seeing Bella after the day I was having, was like sun on a cold winter day. I made sure she knew how much I appreciated her being here, even if we could only sneak in a few minutes it made my entire day. When I finally left her alone in the room, I felt like I could get through the rest of my day in peace. I proceed to go the bathroom to get my dick together before I continued to work.

When I walked into the bathroom James was in there and I watched as the surgeon Victoria quickly rushed out looking embarrassed like they were caught. I didn't bother to try and figure out what was going on.

"Cullen if you keep my secret I'll keep yours."

"James I don't have no damn secret and I don't know any secret of yours."

I snapped knowing I needed to get away from him, "Exactly I won't tell anyone that you boning that little hot resident Bree and you don't tell anyone I'm banging Victoria." He said, I lost it then. I quickly gripped him by his collar.

"Get this through your fucking head, I'm not fucking Bree, and who you fuck isn't my business you just stay the hell away from Bree and Angela."

I told him, I let him go and he started laughing. "Wow Angela too, we need to hang out more Cullen." James said I rushed out of the bathroom knowing if I didn't I was going to strangle him. As I walked up the hall I saw Bella talking to Angela at the nurses' station. I slowly approached and Bella smiled.

Thank you Dr. Cullen, for your assistance."

She said in the sexist voice, I smiled then replied by saying "You are more than welcome Ms. Swan, and I make house calls too."Both she and Angela laughed. "That's good to know seeing that I may need more of your healing services later." She replied, I couldn't stop the smile that spread across my face.

"I could help you later."

James said still standing next to me with a dumb ass grin on his face. I wanted to bash his fucking face in for even breathing a word to Bella.

"Dr. James McCarter…"She spoke getting my attention now. "…I only require and desire the services of Dr. Cullen." She continued. Then she grabbed my hand and rose up on her toes placing a kiss on my lips as if making a point to him.

"I'll see you later baby."

I told me looking into my eyes; I wanted to devour her again. I cupped her face and kissed her harder and deeper needing to taste her. I heard Angela giggle then she cleared her throat.

"Alright love birds, this is a hospital."

She teased; I pulled away from her with a satisfied smile on his face. "Tell your father I said hi, and call me when you get home." I told her, she bit her lip as a blush formed on her cheeks and she nodded her head. I reluctantly turned her loose and she stumbled I smiled knowing that was from the way I had kissed her. She waved goodbye and left the hospital.

"Damn Edward you've got to let me in on that one."

Before I could think about my movement I had James by the neck. "You stay the hell away from her, or it will be the last thing you do." I told him between clenched teeth. "Edward, let him go. People are starting to stare." Angela said. I slowly released him and he laughed

"Guess I know how to get under that ice cold skin of yours"

He said as I quickly snatched the charts of the counter from the nurses' station and went to see more patients before I put James in the morgue. About twenty minutes later while was showing Bree how to stitch a face wound Angela came running into the room.

"Edward, Bella's back."

"Alright have her wait for me in my father's office."

I told her concentrating on the wound.

"No Edward she was brought in as a patient, she broke her hand punching someone in the face."

I heard Angela say, I quickly turned to look at her to see if she was serious. "Who brought her in?" I asked handing the needle to Bree. "Charlie" She told me, I quickly turned to Bree.

"Dr. Tanner can you handle this?"

"Yes Dr. Cullen, I have it."

She told me, I quickly ran past Angela in search of Bella. I planned on killing who ever she had to punch in the face.

* * *

><p><em>I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. What do you think Edward is going to do when he finds out about Jacob? What do you think Emmett and Jasper will do?<em>

_Please leave reviews...until next time xoxo_

_Thank you guys so much for reading!_


	12. The Aftermath

**I do not own any rights to the Twilight Characters. They and the wonderful Saga are owned by great Stephanie Meyer. **

**Thanks to whoever is reading and please just bare with me this is my first fanfic. Thank you for the reviews I have received, happy you all are enjoying it. I really hope you enjoy this one, it took me a while to figure what I wanted to do and thank my sister Jazzy for brain storming with me. I hope you like it. Thanks again for reading!**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 11 The Aftermath<span>**

**Edward POV**

I rushed out of the room in a panic, I wanted to know what happened to Bella, who she had to punch and I would ask the why after I kicked the person's ass. Then I tried to calm down because I knew that it could have been Leah or Lauren she may have punched. I would still want to kick their ass, but my mother and father raised me to never put your hands on a woman. I heard Angela call after me as I continued to check rooms to see if Bella was in any of them.

"Edward she's not down here, she's up in X-ray."

I heard Angela say to me, I stopped and turned to her. I could feel my heart racing and my blood was boiling. I knew it was just her hand, at least for the sake of whomever it had better been only her hand. The idea that Bella was hurt was killing me inside.

"Tell me that James didn't see her…"

I said between clinched teeth, "No, when they came in Charlie was screaming that Dr. Cullen needed to see his daughter and he didn't care which one. Your father had just come in for his shift so he took Bella back to an exam room, next thing I knew she was headed for X-ray. That's when I found out she broke her hand." Angela told me rushing out the words as kept up with me while I headed towards the elevators.

"Are you sure she broke it punching someone in the face?"

I asked pressing the elevator button repeatedly. It wasn't coming fast enough. "Yes I'm sure, because Charlie told her she should have kneed the son of a bitch in the balls instead of punching him." Angela told me, I turned to her more anger firing up in my veins.

"It was a guy?"

I asked trying so hard not to scream at Angela. I saw fear flash into her eyes when she nodded her head yes. I inhaled a deep breath feeling my nostrils flare. The elevator doors opened and I rushed onto it.

"Page me if you really need me otherwise, just get Bree."

I told her as the doors started to close, "Alright and tell Bella I hope she feels better." Angela said. I stood in the elevator by myself and tried to get myself under control. But I wanted to know what the hell happened and why Bella needed to result to violence to defend herself. When the elevator doors open to the floor I quickly got off and rushed to X-ray.

"Samantha my father just sent up a Isabella Swan, what room is she in?"

I asked the nurse that stood behind the next, "Oh hi Edward, it's good seeing you." She said with a blush on her cheeks. I didn't have time for her teenage behavior. "Samantha, what room is Isabella Swan in?" I asked again with a lot more bite in my words this time. Samantha got the idea and looked down at the computer. When she finally looked back up at me she said.

"Exam room 212."

I rushed off towards the room without so much as a thank you Samantha's way. I knew it was rude but I didn't have time to play nice. When I stood outside the door I tried to get my shit together. I knew that Bella wouldn't be happy to see my so distraught.

"Dad can you please calm down, I'm fine."

I heard Bella say, it was good she wasn't alone and that Charlie was with her. "You're not fine Bella, your hand is broke!" He yelled. I knew he was pissed because Charlie never yelled at Bella in her entire life.

"I know dad it is my hand."

Bella replied with sarcasm in her voice, "Bella why didn't you tell me about this mess with Jake?" Charlie asked, I quickly pushed the door opened hearing Jacob's name.

"Is he the reason your hand is broke?"

I asked with my fist balled up at my sides. Bella looked up at me and I saw relief and fear in her eyes. I turned to Charlie waiting for someone to answer me.

"Edward I'm fine, and Dad I didn't tell you because Jacob is a good cop. I didn't want your judgment cloudy because Jacob and I had a nasty break up."

"Damn it Bella he tried to fucking hit you!"

"Again!"

I practically yelled at her, "What the hell do you mean again?" Charlie asked now looking from me to Bella. I saw the tears sting her eyes but she blinked them away. I knew it was from me and Charlie screaming at her. "Good cop or not Bella, he is seconds away from being a dead cop." Charlie snapped, I saw the surprise and fear from Charlie's words flash on her face. "I need to take a walk; I'm going to call your brother before he hears about this from someone else." Charlie told her heading towards the door. He stopped in front of me then.

"The doctor said that she fractured her Meta carpals in her hand, whatever the hell they are. And that she'll be in a brace for at least two weeks."

I nodded my head appreciating that he decided to tell me what the doctor told them, "Where you there when he tried to hit her last time?" Charlie asked me looking like he was seconds away from leading a mob to Jacob Black's house.

"Yes, I stopped him. He looked crazed like he was about to transform into some wolf or something."

Charlie gave a light chuckle, "Yeah he looked like that today, I had complaints from his partner Quil about his temper. Stay with her while I go call Emmett."

"You know I'm not leaving her side Charlie."

I told him he patted my shoulder and walked out of the room, I looked over at Bella and seen she was staring at me. I slowly approached her as our eyes stand on each other. I pulled the stool in front of her and sat down. I carefully picked up her swollen hand and kissed it.

"What happened love?"

I asked her looking deep into her eyes. She bit her lip and closed her eyes as if trying to avoid the replay. I cupped her face with my other hand and she pressed her face into my hand as if needing my touch.

"I was leaving the station and Jake showed up" She began speaking low. I pulled the stool closer so that I was sitting between her legs. "He was being a jerk like always. He tried to claim he was fighting to win me back and I told him that even if you broke up with me again I was never taking him back…" She continued looking away from me now. I turned her face back to me so that she could see the seriousness in my eyes to what I was about to say.

"Bella, I'm not going anywhere. Ever."

She nodded her head then continued with the story. " After that he got upset and started saying I still loved him and should just admit it. So he went to kiss me and I used the heel of my shoe and stumped it into his foot. Edward the way he was looking at me I was sure he was going to hit me, so I swung first and this hand is the result."

She told me, I cupped her face in my hand and kissed her lips. "I always knew you were a lioness." I told her with a smile. "You must have hit him hard as hell to have broken your hand though." I said to her. She smiled and nodded her head. I kissed her forehead and tried to keep the anger I was feeling hidded. I knew Bella didn't need me ranting about how much I wanted to kill Jake. I started to wonder if he touched her at all.

"Did he touch you Bella?"

I asked needing to know, "He gripped my arm and slammed me back against the car that was pretty much it, by the time I punched him dad was outside." She told me. The room door open and my father walked in with Dr. Peter Jefferson the head doctor in the X-ray and MRI department.

"I knew it wouldn't be long before you where up here son."

My father said coming over to the both of us, I just smiled and but never moved from between Bella's legs. Anything they needed to do to her hand I would do myself.

"Alright Bella we have a brace for your hand, first I would like to wrap it and…"

"…I'll do it."

I said cutting Dr. Jefferson off. My father started to laugh as he looked at Peter's confused face. "This is Edward's Bella, Peter. Trust me you won't be able to move him from her side. So just let him do it." My father told him, Peter smiled a knowing smile then handed me the tray with the gauze bandage and brace.

"She'll be fine Edward; it's just a fracture to four of her Meta carpals. I have the X-ray if you want to see it."

Peter offered, I smiled because when I first started Peter hated that I always wanted to check behind him when I ordered an X-ray on a patient.

"No I trust your judgment Peter, Thank You."

I told him he nodded his head, and then looked at Bella. "After he wraps your hand you can go, and schedule an appointment in two weeks with your primary to check out your hand. Also here's a prescription for some pain killers, you'll need these more at night but take them as needed. They'll make you a little drowsy so no operating heavy machinery." He told her, she smiled and nodded her head.

"Thank you Dr. Jefferson."

"Of course, just doing my job Isabella. Dr. Cullen and Dr. Cullen."

Peter said with a smile, my father and I both laughed. "I'll see you guys later." He said then walked out of the room. "Edward, Seth said that he'll cover the rest of your shift so that you can take Bella home." My father told me.

"What happened to Charlie?"

Bella asked, "He drove me here." Carlisle looked at me with a little worry then looked back at Bella. "When he called and told Emmett what happened Emmett apparently flipped at work. So Charlie asked Rose to keep Emmett there until he got there. He asked if Edward could take you home because he had to take your car." Carlisle told her. Bella sucked in a deep breath.

"You don't want me to take you home love? I could get Angela to do it."

I teased she laughed then playfully hit my shoulder. "Of course I want you to take me home; I'm just worried that Emmett and Charlie are going to do something stupid." She told me, I wanted to add that I played on doing something stupid also.

"Bella your father appeared to be under control, and you know he can calm your brother down."

Carlisle told her, Bella didn't respond she just looked out the window again. My father told us that he was going to go start his shift and to be safe going home. I turned to Bella and began to bandage her hand.

"Edward promise me something."

Bella asked me, I looked up from her hand. "Anything." I told her. She looked into my face as if thinking about what to say.

"Promise you won't go after Jacob."

"I'll promise you anything but that Bella."

I told her looking back at her hand and finishing up the wrap. "Edward he looked crazy today, and if something happens to you because of me I will never forgive myself." She told me. I placed the brace on her hand then tighten it.

"Bella I can take care of myself alright, I didn't serve eight years in the toughest unity in the military to be afraid of a cop from forks."

She snatched her hand from me and pushed me back as she got up from the exam table. "Can you stop being so damn arrogant for one minute." She snapped with a smirk on her face. I stood up and put my arm around her waist pulling her to me.

"I thought you loved my arrogance."

She smiled and placed her good hand in my hair, "Right now I don't. Just please Edward for me?" She asked me, I kissed her lips deeply needing to taste her. When she exhaled into me I wanted to bury myself in her and never leave. I lifted my head from hers and promised only what I could.

"I promise not to give Jacob no more or less then what he deserves."

She smiled at me, "I guess that's as good as I'm going to get?" She asked. I nodded my head and she laughed. "Fine take me home, I'm getting tired from the medication." I agreed and we proceeded to leave the hospital.

When we arrived at her house, her car was parked outside right along with, Emmett's, Jaspers and a police cruiser.

"Oh I really don't feel like dealing with all of them."

Bella said groaning in the passenger seat next to me. I parked in front of her house and turned the car off. "Look at it this way love, in less than twenty minutes you'll be sleep." I told her, she smiled and looked over at me.

"Aww you always know how to find the silver lining."

I laughed and quickly climbed out of the car to go open hers. When we walked into the house we could hear everyone talking and ranting about what they wanted to do to Jacob. When we hit the threshold to the living room the talking ceased and all eyes were on us. Emmett quickly got up and came over to Bella first, giving her a bear hug.

"Em I'm alright. It's just a broken hand."

She told him, he let her go then looked down at her hand. I saw his eyes darken and then he looked up at her. "It's the reason you have that broken hand Bella that has me pissed off." He told her.

"Guys please I'm fine alright, I took care of Jacob with the left hook you taught me Emmett. I'm pretty sure he got that I was over him."

Bella told everyone, they all laughed lightly. "Now I would really like to just go upstairs and go to sleep, these meds is starting to kick in." She informed everyone. "Are you hungry Bella? Rose and I could make you something to eat." Alice told her, I looked over at her surprised because Alice hated to cook.

"Now I know I need to go to sleep because I must be delusional if Alice just offered to cook."

Bella joked making everyone laugh. I told everyone we would be back and I walked Bella up to her room. When we entered her bedroom Bella sat on the bed and fell back. I smiled and began taking her shoes off.

"Edward, can you stay with me until I fall asleep?"

She asked with her eyes already closed. I picked her legs up and placed them on the bed, "Of course love." I told her removing my shoes now to climb into the bed with her. I held her close to me and she turned so she could nuzzle her head under my chin. She pulled her head back to look up at me and she smiled.

"I love you Sergeant, Dr. Cullen"  
>She said using both my titles, I laughed and kissed her fully on the mouth. "I love you Isabella Swan, now go to sleep." I told her. She nuzzled back under my chin and not long after I heard light snoring noises. I stayed with her for couple more minutes then went back down stairs where everyone was still sitting.<p>

"Is she asleep?"

Rosalie asked concerned, "Yeah she's asleep. She'll be hungry when she wakes up though." I told her, she nodded her head and stood up.

"I'll start dinner now then."

"I'll help."

Alice said we all looked at her again as if she was an imposter. "What? My best friend is up stairs with a broken hand after punching a dog like Jacob Black. None of you will let me go kick his ass so I have to do something with this energy." She told us, none of us bothered to argue with her. They both walked towards the kitchen and Emmett, Jasper, Charlie, J Jenks and I were left alone.

"Alice is right, Jacob needs his ass kicked."

Emmett said crossing his large arms over his chest. "Emmett." Charlie said in a warning tone. Emmett looked at Charlie.

"Dad are you going to sit here and tell me that you don't want to kick Jacob's ass?"

"No because I want to do more than kick his ass, ya'll didn't see the fear in my daughters eyes I did. But we can't just go kick a man ass Emmett; I'm the chief of police"

He told us fighting with his own anger, "Well Charlie I respect you, but I plan on dealing with Jacob." I told him. Emmett smiled at me.

"I'm with Edward."

Jasper said, "I watched Bella take a lot of his shit chief and I didn't do anything. Today was the last straw." Jasper told him. Charlie ran his finger through his hair.

"You boys are really putting me in a bad place. I would prefer not to have to arrest any of you." Charlie told us, I could understand what he was saying but Jacob was mine. "Look how about we go by the Blacks house and talk to Jacob." J. Jenks said. Both Emmett and I scoffed neither of us planning to _talk_ to Jacob.

"That sounds like a plan, if we all go. Emmett and Edward keep your tempers under control because the minute you snap and swing Jacob is going to press charges out of spite."

Charlie told us, "I can't make any promises Charlie." I told him standing up preparing to leave. "Me either dad." Emmett said standing up also. We told Rose and Alice where we were going and not to tell Bella then we all left for the Blacks house.

**Bella POV**

When I woke up I could smell that something was cooking down stairs. I was trying to remember how I got into bed and why I was still in my work clothes. I went to lift my right hand and felt a sharp pain shoot up my hand.

"Damn it!"

I yelled holding my hand as the day started to come back to me. I sucked in a deep breath and tried to take the pain in my hand. My bedroom door swung open and I turned around to see Rose and Alice.

"Are you alright Bella?"

Alice asked me coming further into the room. "Yeah I'm fine I just tried to move my hand." I told her. I watched Rosalie pick up a medication jar and pop it open and pour two pills in her hand. She then picked up a cup of water on my end table I just now notice.

"Here take this."

She told me, I took the pills out her hand and popped them into my mouth. Then took the glass of water and drunk some of that to wash the pills down.

"Are the guys still down stairs?"

I asked not in the mood to deal with the protective men in my life. "No, they went out to cool off. We made dinner though are you hungry?" Alice asked me, I looked at Rose with a questioning look. Rose smiled a knowing smile.

"She actually helped me cook."

Rosalie told me, I smiled and began to climb out of the bed. "Then I will not miss the one in a life time moment to taste the cooking of Alice Cullen." I teased, Alice laughed as she stood up from the bed.

"You tasted my cooking when we were freshman in college."

"Alice I don't think Roman noodles count as cooking."

Rosalie teased, Alice flagged us both and we laughed as we went down stairs. I sat down at the table in the kitchen as Alice made me a plate.

"Rose how mad was Emmett when dad called?"

I asked her, Rosalie gave me a wide eye look. "Bella I have never seen your bother like that, the only reason he didn't break me in two for stopping him from leaving before Charlie got there is because he loves me, and may I add I was never more happy to have his love then at that moment." She told me, Alice and I laughed.

"That almost sounds like Jasper he just kept saying that he knew he should have kicked his ass when you and Edward first broke up."

Alice told me, I shook my head and took my plate from Alice. We all sat there and I told them about Charlie's reaction outside of the station and what he told me in the hospital.

"He really said he would shoot him?"

Alice asked with a shocked expression on her face. "Yes, he even had his hand on his gun." I told them. Rose and Alice shared a look and I didn't like it.

"What?"

I asked the two of them, neither of them said a word as they both stuffed their mouths. "Where did the guys go Alice?" I asked her already knowing Rosalie wouldn't answer me.

"They went to talk to Jacob."

"Talk! Damn it!"

I yelled jumping up, "Bella would it be so bad if Jacob got his ass kicked?" Rosalie asked me. I looked at her then said

"Getting his ass kicked no that would make my damn day, but they are going to kill him Rose. Think about it, do the two of you really thing Emmett and Jasper are just going to talk after the way you two said they reacted, and I saw my fathers and Edward's face. They are going to kill him, especially if he says the wrong thing which he will because he's Jake."

Alice and Rosalie shared a looked, "Aww damn it, Emmett can't get locked up for murder three weeks before our wedding." Rosalie said getting up. Alice stood up next and said, "My Jasper is far too good looking for prison." We quickly rushed outside to my car and Alice drove because she could get us there faster.

When we arrived we all quickly jumped out of the car when we seen there was a group of guys deep in the Black's yard in a circle around what we assumed was Jacob and someone else. There so was so many men I had trouble seeing where the guys were. I even seen Billy and Quil standing off on the sides and I was surprised they let it go this far. I just didn't understand men and their damn testosterone. They were all screaming but I couldn't understand what they were saying. We started to run and I was hoping my clumsiness wouldn't show up.

"NO Stop it!"

The three of us yelled seeing that someone was throwing punches. They all turned each looking out of breath; Jacob sat on the ground holding his gut with a bleeding noise and jaw. I looked and each man looked as if they had gotten their peace bu I prayed like hell that Jacob wouldn't press charges on the men who obviously just kicked his ass. I wasn't sure who just finished up on Jacob but they all stood together saying nothing. My father looked at Jacob and Jacob quickly took his eyes off of me.

* * *

><p><em>I know I know you all want to know what happened, will post the next chapter tomorrow. But who do you think just got finished kicking Jacob's ass? How do you think it went from talking to fighting? Who do you think lost it first? Please leave reviews<em>


	13. A lot of Testosterone

**I do not own any rights to the Twilight Characters. They and the amazing Saga are owned by the wonderful Stephanie Meyer. **

**Thanks to whoever is reading and please continue to stick with me this is my first fanfic. Thank you so much for the reviews I have received, happy you all are enjoying it. Sorry I didn't get the chance to post earlier in the day worked all day and had school. I wrote this just for you all because I hadn't planned on putting the fight in. I was just going to have Edward tell Bella what happen but figured you all would appreciate this more so here it goes. Thanks again for reading!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12 A lot of testosterone <strong>

**Edward POV**

We all drove in our own cars to Jacob's house; I held the steering wheel tight trying to calm myself before we got there. When we arrived we all parked not far up the street and quickly got out of the cars. Charlie made us all stand together and looked at each of us.

"Now I need you guys to keep it cool, we are going in there to talk to Jacob and get this shit with him and Bella solved and over once and for all."

He told us, no one acknowledge what he said with words just silent nods of our heads. We proceeded up to the Black's house and I could see a couple of guys in the yard out back. Emmett looked back at me obviously seeing the same. "We can kick they ass too if they want to jump in." Emmett said with a grin on his face. I laughed and agreed. Charlie looked back at us with warning looks as if we were teenagers again.

We came to the front door and Charlie knocked on the door. We all waited and could hear Billy yell that he was coming. The door opened and I saw the surprise on Billy's face seeing us all on his front porch. He huffed and shook his head while stepping to the side to let us into the house.

"I knew you'd be here before the day was over. Quil told me what happened. Charlie, I'm sorry I thought I raised that boy better than that."

Billy said as he closed the door behind Jenks who entered last. Charlie ran his fingers through his hair and looked at Billy. "Just know Billy the only reason you're not burying your son is because I respect you." He told him, Billy nodded his head showing he understood.

"So are you here to arrest him, did Bella press charges?"

"No she doesn't even know we're here, we came to talk to Jacob."

Charlie told him, Charlie looked at Emmett, Jasper then me and back at Charlie. "I don't think the three of them plan on talking Charlie, but Jakes outback. He's a grown man now and I'm down saving his ass from his temper and his stupid mouth." Billy told him. I looked and realized Emmett, Jasper and I were all standing with our arms crossed over our chest. Billy showed us out back and we all followed.

"Jacob! You got visitors!"

Billy yelled to him. We all walked out the back door to the yard and I watched Jacob stand up and finish off the beer he held in his hand. Quil stood up behind him and then I noticed that the other guys were Demetri, Embry and Jared. Jacob smiled seeing all of us and I smiled seeing the nice purplish ring forming under his eye. Emmett and Jasper must have noticed too because I seen a grin form on both their faces.

"What's this, the fire brigade?"

Jacob joked, only Demetri, Embry and Jared laughed. "Jacob we need to talk about Bella." Charlie told him trying to keep his temper. Jacob ran his hand over his face and then locked eyes with me when he said.

"I don't have anything to say about the damn girl."

I tighten my jaw and kept my arms crossed over my chest. "Well I do, stay the hell away from her. I know what happened at the school after she broke up with you Jake and if you come near my daughter again I will kick your ass my damn self." Charlie told him, Jacob smiled as if the thought of Charlie kicking his ass was funny.

"No disrespect Charlie, but your daughter gets around…"

Emmett took a step towards him but Jenks stopped him and shook his head no. Jacob looked at all of us when he said "…ya'll came to defend Bella. What to give me a warning? Well how about this I don't give a damn about the little bitch so don't worry I won't be near her." I rushed over to him unable to control the anger building in my chest, I wanted a piece of him and I wanted it right then. Charlie stopped me and I watched out of the corner of my eye as Jasper took that opportunity and punched Jacob in the jaw dropping him instantly.

"Call her a bitch again and I'll make you swallow your teeth."

He told him standing over Jacob, Charlie and Jenks quickly rushed over pushing Jasper back away from him. Jacob slowly stood up and then spit blood out of his mouth. "That was a lucky fucking punch Whitlock, try that shit again and see if you get that lucky."Jacob told him with a challenge. Then he turned and looked at me as if he was ready to throw a punch my way. I waited for him to, dared him with my eyes. He slowly walked over to me fist balled at his sides.

"Jacob!"

Billy called to him, with warning in his voice. I never moved as I watched him approach. Jacob stood in front of me with a smug look on his face. I could smell liquor practically steaming out of his pores. "Just remember Edward when you go to fuck Bella, I was there first." He told me, I quickly reacted landing a hard punch right on the bridge of his nose. I felt it crake under my fist. Jacob staggered back and I waited for him to charge towards me like he did with Bella. I knew his anger was about to get the best of him, and I couldn't wait. He rushed towards me and I swung a round house punch with my right hand hitting his jaw then punching him in the rib with my left hand. Jacob bent over holding his gut and trying not to scream out in pain. I quickly removed my coat and prepared to kick his ass some more. He seen me coming and tried standing up straight, he threw out a punch and it was slow so I easily dodge it feeling his knuckles brush past my nose. Obviously his ribs hurt for him not to be able to throw one harder. The momentum from the swing and miss caused him to spin and I kicked him in the back of his knee then punched him in the back. It was a move I learned from being in the Marines; Jacob fell to his knees and groaned in pain.

"Edward that's enough."

I heard Charlie say to me, sternly. "Arrest me after I'm done with him if you have to Charlie, but I'm tired of his shit." I told him heading towards Jacob; he quickly stood trying to maintain his balance. "Is that all you got Cullen uh come on…I can tell you some stories about Bella." He said with a grin, I charged towards him anger feeling my better judgment because I knew he was baiting me. Two heavy blows hit my ribs and I took in a sharp breath. Then in my ear he said, "She taste like caramel…" My chest was on fire as I pushed him off me and landing two solid punches to his face with my right then my left hand feeling another one of his bones crush under my fist. Jacob hit the ground hard with a thud. He looked to be out of it for a couple seconds. I could hear Billy in the distance telling Charlie to stop me as I walked over towards Jacob.

I stood over him with my fist still balled and looked at the ass whole when I heard Emmett say, "If you take one more step towards Edward, Jared I swear I'll bash your mother fucking face in." I looked up and seen that Jared wanted to help his friend but also didn't dare test Emmett. I looked at Jacob and decided he was pathetic I was done with his ass. I turned my back and started to walk away. I saw Emmett laughing so I turned to see what he was laughing at. Jacob was having a hard time getting his self together as Jared and Embry helped him sit up.

"Think you fucked him up good Eddie."

Emmett said with an approving smile on his face. Jacob sat up on the ground and spit more blood out his mouth and I watched a tooth hit the ground. He looked over at me, and I could tell he still wanted to go again. "Edward got more stories about her, the way she moaned my name when I made her come." He said with his mouth full of blood, I went to knock him out for good this time but Emmett rushed over and kick Jacob in the chest hard. Jacob hit the ground again clutching his chest.

"If you ever come out your mouth about my sister like that again it will be the last mother fucking thing you do."

Emmett told him, Charlie quickly rushed over to Emmett pulling him from over Jacob. I realized either Jacob was a stupid son of a bitch to still be talking trash or drunk as hell to be able to take all the hits his body endured. I was more than sure that I broke his nose, and left some good memorable sores and bruises. And between me and Jasper a broken jaw and after Emmett's kick I wouldn't have been surprised if he had a broken rib. Emmett stood back and reassured Charlie that he was cool; Charlie came over to me and asked me if I finally calmed down.

"I'm good Charlie."

I told him, and then I watched in the distance behind Charlie Jacob hit the ground again, we all looked to see Jenks standing over him now. Jenks was playing good cop so well I was curious as to what the hell Jacob said that made him snap. Then again I realized maybe it was best we didn't hear him.

"Jenks!"

Charlie called to him; Jenks turned and looked at us. "Charlie this motherfucker just said something's about Bella I'll be damn if I repeat." He told him walking away from Jacob as if he was trash. Charlie looked defeated as he looked at the four of us. I knew what he was thinking and I knew we all put him in a bad place but I was sick and tired of Jacob's shit. He stood up on wobbly legs obviously the hits started to take a toll on him. Demetri was talking to him as if he was warning him to just keep his mouth shut. I knew the only reason Jacob could still been standing after all of this was because he was drunk.

"No fuck that, they can hit me all they want but it won't change shit! Edward you should have seen Bella's face after she hit me, she was like a deer caught in the head lights, you can have her ass though because she was lousy fuck anyway. I should have stuck to my plan to hit it and quit it."

He continued, and then went to turn and walk away as if that would be it. I knew he was trying to bait me again but I done, that's when Charlie stormed over turning Jacob to face him and started repeatedly throwing punches at Jacob hitting his face and gut. Jacob tried to get his self together but Charlie was too quick. It was like watching a boxing match between a heavy weight champion and a rookie. Jacob didn't have a chance in hell. Emmett and Jasper laughed and cheered Charlie on while I stood there surprised Charlie had finally snapped. "Aww shit Jacob your ass in for it now!" Jenks yelled with a laugh. "Don't kill him Charlie, he's my only son!" Billy yelled. I was slightly surprised Billy stood by and watched this entire time, but I also knew he heard pretty much everything that came out Jacob's mouth about Bella. I watched as Jared went to make a move seeing Emmett was distracted and I quickly got to him before he got to Charlie.

"I will break your fucking neck."

I told him with my hand gripping his shirt collar, Jacob and Charlie went at it for a few more minutes then I heard someone scream out. "No stop it!" Charlie stopped, he must have recognized the voice the same way I had. We all turned so see Alice, Rosalie and Bella running our way. Charlie dropped Jacob to the ground and we stood like a wall between Bella and Jacob.

**Bella POV**

I looked at the guys then back at Jacob, I never realized how intimidating they all looked until they all stood there arms crossed. "Why?" I asked towards no one specific. None of them answered me. I couldn't help but think men and their damn hormones. It was like animal instinct that men solved their problems with fist. I just assumed it was the testosterone, and the fact there was so much of it right now. I watched Billy walk over and help Jacob up off the ground.

"Bella you should be at home."

My dad said looking completely out of breath. "I'm not going anywhere until someone tells me what happened." Then I looked at Edward who looked more rugged than usual, I couldn't deny the fact that I found it extremely sexy on him. But I knew I needed to stick to my guns right not so instead of telling him how bad I wanted to fuck him right then I said "I asked you not to come after Jacob." he looked away from me with his jaw tight then looked back at me. "And I told you I couldn't do that." He replied, I couldn't be completely mad because he did tell me that.

"Bella always to my defense."

I heard Jacob say, it sounded like his mouth was stuffed with cotton. Each of the guys turned giving Jacob looks that gave me chills. "Jacob shut up that's why your ass just got kicked. You don't know when to shut the hell up." Billy yelled at him.

"Jacob let's get this clear right now, I'm not hear because I love you, because quite frankly I could give two shits about you. I'm here because I love them. I just wanted to stop them before they killed your stupid ass and ended up in prison for it. I will admit it gives me joy seeing that you got what you deserved."

I told him, I watched Edward lips curl up into a smile. "I kept my promise." Edward said, I knew he was referring to when he told me he would give Jacob no more or less then what he deserved. Alice quickly approached Jasper and I seen her take his hand into hers and kiss it, I noticed it looked swollen. I looked down at Jenks, Edwards and even my father's hand and noticed they were all red. I noticed Emmett's hand wasn't red but didn't find it believable he stayed the calm one out of all of them. I saw Billy say something to Jacob that obviously got Jacob's attention. He nodded his head to whatever Billy said. That's when I noticed Jared and Demetri help Jacob into the house. I saw the way Jared looked at Edward and I wanted to know what that was about. When I looked at Edward he just shook his head.

"Bella I'm sorry for everything Jacob has put you through, and just know you won't hear shit from him any time soon, someone's going to go visit a rehab center."

"Rehab?"

I asked surprised, "Yeah it appears Jacob picked up a bit of a drinking habit. I ignored it before because I didn't think he was causing anyone harm. But after the mess today, he needs to get help and I gave him two options either he could do it willing or by force." Billy told me. I was bewildered as I was trying to figure out how I missed his drinking problem all this time. I knew that after the Leah fiasco I didn't hang around him as often, but I simply blamed his behavior change on the downward spiral our relationship was taking.

Billy then turned to my father, "I haven't seen you move like that Charlie since we were teenagers. Damn shame it was my own son at the other end of your fist. He deserved it, because if some knuckled had said even half the shit Jacob said about Bella about Rebecca or Rachel I would have rung his fucking neck." Billy told my father, I couldn't help the smile on my face hearing Rebecca's and Rachel's name. They were Billy's daughters and I hadn't seen them in years.

"Sorry to bring all this to your house Billy."

'Don't sweat it, we still on for fishing next week?"

"Yeah of course, you bring the bait"

"Is Sue and Madison joining us on the boat?"

Billy asked, I looked between the two of them slightly dumbfounded. It was obvious my father kicked Jakes ass and yet Jakes father stood here talking to my father as if nothing happened. Billy noticed my face and smiled.

"Bella I have known your father for over forty years now, Jacob is a grown man who makes his own choices. Those choices got his ass rightfully kicked, I'm actually happy it was by your father and Edward because at least I knew they wouldn't kill him and I wouldn't be burying my son."

Billy told me, I looked at Edward and he shrugged his shoulders. Eventually we all began to leave from the Black's house and Edward walked me to my car. Alice and Rosalie told me they were taking their guys home and would call to check on me later. Both Emmett and Jasper looked worried as if they were about to be punished. I smiled at them because I knew that it would be the opposite, Rosalie and Alice loved the idea of Jasper and Emmett kicking ass too much to be mad about it.

I had to admit, seeing Edward look so strong when I first approached them turned me on more than I thought it would. Edward opened my passenger door and I looked at him confused.

"Bella you can't drive yourself home."

He told me nodding his head towards my hand, "Sure I can I still have a good hand, you can't just leave your car hear Edward." I told him knowing if he did it would be vandalized somehow when he came back to pick it up.

"Bella it's just a car, I would risk something happening to it, before I risk something happening to you."

He told me, I knew it was no arguing with him now. My father walked over to us and I seen that uneasiness in his eyes. "Bella…I-I just want you to know that…"He stammered on. It was always hard for my dad to express his emotions in words. So I smiled and rose up on the balls of my feet and placed a kiss on his cheek.

"I know dad I love you too, and I'm lucky to have a father like you. Thank You."

I told him with a smile, he returned my smile then kissed my forehead. He then turned to Edward, "Do you need me to drive your car back to Bella's house Edward?" He asked as if he knew just what Edward and my dilemma was. Edward dug into his pocket and pulled out his keys.

"Thanks Charlie."

"No problem."

My dad said heading towards Edwards's car. "Now problem solved get in the car." He told me, I sucked in a defeated breath and climbed into the car. Edward closed my door then walked around to the driver side. He climbed in and quickly started the car.

"So are you going to tell me what happened?"

"Nope, just know its solved."

Edward told me, "Edward I'm going to find out." I told him trying to get him to tell me. He smiled and cut his eyes at me. "Jasper punched him, I fought him, Emmett kicked him and Charlie whooped his ass." Edward told me, I knew there was more but I didn't have the energy to fight to get it out of him. The medication I took before I left the house was winning in my fight to stay awake. Edward took my left hand into his and interlaced our fingers as he started to hum my lullaby to me. I knew it would be a little while before we arrived at my house so I closed my eyes to take a quick nap.

When I opened my eyes back up I realized I was at home, I seen Edward standing right outside my car talking to Charlie. They both laughed at whatever was being said then Charlie shook Edwards hand and walked away. Edward came around to the passenger door and opened it. I turned my head to look up at him and I smiled thankful his beautiful face wasn't injured like Jakes. He returned my smile then asked

"Finally awake?"

"How long have we been here?"

I asked him climbing out of the car as he took my hand assisting me. "Just a few minutes, come on let me get you to bed it's been a long day." He told me closing the door car behind me. He unlocked the front door with my house key that were attached to my car keys and let us into the house. Once Edward had me upstairs he began to slowly undress me seeing I didn't have the energy to do so myself.

"Will you stay with me tonight?"

I asked him feeling like I couldn't be away from him right now. "Anything for you love."I heard him tell me softly. I watched him undressed and quickly sat up seeing the bruises on his ribs.

"Edward…"

"Sshh…I'm fine Bella."

He told me removing his pants and climbing into the bed with me. I couldn't take my eyes off of the bruises. Edward was hurt. He pulled me to his side and I laid my head on his chest and ran my hand over the purple bruise on his side. "I hate seeing you hurt." I told him kissing his chest softly. I felt his hands in my hair when he said.

"I hate seeing you hurt."

I looked up into his face and placed a passionate kiss on his lips. I felt his tongue swipe over my lips asking for entry and I gladly obliged. I moaned feeling his arm press me tighter to him as he cupped my ass in his hand. I broke away from his lips needing to breath and Edward took my neck into his mouth. I hitched my leg over his and my leg brushed over his erection and I heard a groan in his chest from the friction. Against my will I yawned and cursed knowing the medication was getting the best of me again.

"Am I boring you love?

Edward teased with a smile; I laughed and shook my head. "No, of course not. I took the pain killers before I left earlier and I can't seem to keep my eyes open. Even though I really really really want to." I told him with a pout. He chuckled and the kissed my lips and the top of my head.

"Go to sleep Bella."

He told me and then began to massage my scalp with his hand and hum my lullaby to me again. I closed my eyes and knew it wouldn't be long before I was asleep.

* * *

><p><em>Hope you all enjoyed this chapter, tried to make the fight as interesting and imaginable as possible. Maybe I answered some questions and left you with new ones, will post very soon. Please leave feedback! I thank you guys for reading from the bottom of my heart!<em>


	14. Marriage on the Menu

**I do not own any rights to the Twilight Characters. They and the amazing Saga are owned by the wonderful Stephanie Meyer. **

**Thanks to whoever is reading and please continue to stick with me this is my first fanfic. Thank you so much for the reviews I have received, happy you all are enjoying it. This chapter was fun for me to write so I hope you all enjoy. It's just some peace after the chaos. Thought they all deserved it. Thanks again for reading!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13 Marriage on the Menu<strong>

**Bella POV**

I woke up and smiled it had been exactly three weeks since the catastrophe with Jacob happened. Alice, Rose or me hadn't gotten a clear story has to just what happened between all the guys that day but I no longer cared. The last three weeks had been crazy as Rose and Emmett's wedding was coming close. Edward was honored when Emmett asked him to be a groomsman. Emmett had asked his college friend Riley to be his best man and Jasper was another groomsman. I couldn't wait to see Edward in a tux, and I knew that I would have to control my hormones when I did.

The day was finally here. Rosalie and Emmett's wedding day and to say the two of them was nervous was a huge understatement. Rosalie slept at my house the night before where we had an Alice played Bachelorette party. It was one of the crazy things I had ever been a part of, but we had a blast. I did feel completely embarrassed seeing so much of a naked man with my mother whooping and hollering next me telling him to take it off. Even though the night was over it still gave me chills when I thought about my mom placing dollar bills in a man's g-string using her teeth. Rosalie, Alice and I all slept in my bed like we did when we were teenagers during sleep over's. While Rosalie's mother slept in the guess bedroom and my mother slept in the other one.

I was actually surprised that I was up before Rose because I knew I had drunk a lot last night. I slightly remembered calling Edward telling him what I wanted to do to him when I seen him. Alice apparently woke up when I did. We both sat up and smiled down a Rosalie. "If the two of you don't stop looking at me I will slap you both." She said covering her eyes with a pillow. Alice and I laughed and Alice snatched the pillow from her face.

"Rose it's your wedding day!"

Alice yelled well more like screeched, I put my hands over my ears feeling the hang over headache coming. Rosalie swung the pillow hitting Alice right in the face. "Please Alice! My head is killing me." Rosalie told her rubbing her temples now. Alice climbed out of the bed. "Swear the two of you cannot hold your liquor." She told us sliding on her slippers. "Rose you need to get up, we have exactly five hours to get you washed, make up on, hair done and dressed before the limo arrives and we still have to get dressed ourselves." Alice told her jumping right into wedding planner. Then she walked out of the room. Rosalie sat up slowly and she looked at me and smiled.

"Is it really today?"

"Yup, you are really about to marry my rock head brother Emmett."

I told her and we both laughed. Rosalie then took my hand into hers and a serious look appeared on her face. "I really want to thank you Bella for being my maid of honor." She told me. Rosalie originally asked her only sister Robin to be her maid of honor, but her father told her no. Rose's father tried to forbid the wedding to Emmett. It was something about he didn't fit their social circle. Her father wanted her to marry some stock broker name Royce King. I had met the man once and knew Rosalie would have killed him before they could ever make it down the aisle. When Rosalie found out her sister wouldn't be her maid of honor siding with their father all because he threaten to take Robin's trust fund it broke Rose's heart.

I was more than happy to be runner up maid of honor for Rose. I loved Rosalie as if she was my sister and in a matter of a few hours she would be. "Rose I told you stop thanking me, of course I would do this for you, now I don't want you dwelling on any of that stuff with your family. Only count down the hours until you get to hear the preacher announce you Mrs. Emmett Swan alright?" I told her, she nodded her head and smiled. Her cell beeped and she quickly reached for it off the nightstand. She opened whatever the message was and laughed. She handed me the phone and I laughed also.

It was a message from Emmett that said "I can't see you before the wedding but there's no rules that say you can't see me" Then there was a picture of Emmett with lips pursed in a kiss and under it said "I can't wait to kiss the bride." I saw Rosalie wipe a tear from her eye.

"You alright Rose?"

"Yes, I just really love his silly ass."

"And that is why you're marrying him today"

I told her handing her back the phone. "Alright ladies, Renee is down stairs making breakfast and…" Alice started saying when she came in then stopped talking when she seen the tears on Rosalie's face.

"Oh please dear god, tell me this isn't cold feet, because if it is I will drag you down the aisle by your hair Rosalie Hale."

Alice told her, Rose and I shared a look then both started laughing. "Of course not Alice, you know Emmett is the only thing I've ever been absolutely positive about. Now what do I have to do first wedding police?" Rose asked her, Alice laughed and plopped down on the bed.

"Ok don't laugh but do you guys remember when we were teenagers what we said we would do on each other's wedding day?"

Alice asked us, Rosalie and I looked at each other confused. "We said we would jump on the bed screaming you're getting married! or I'm getting married! depending." Rosalie and I both laughed again. "Are you serious Ali we were like fourteen when we said that?" Rosalie told her. Alice kicked off her slippers and stood up on the bed. She looked down at the two of us and waited. I shrugged my shoulders and stood up too. Rosalie smiled and slowly stood up taking our hands. Then we all began jumping on the bed while Alice and I screamed "You're getting married!" at the top of our lungs and Rosalie screamed "I'm getting married!" at the top of hers.

We kept jumping until we were completely out of breath and all fell on the bed laughing hysterically. I was never more thankful to have such a sturdy bed before in my life. Then I smiled knowing it would hopefully be able to withstand when Edward and I finally had sex. There was so much sexual frustration in me I thought I was going to burst.

"Are you girls done?"

I heard my mother ask standing at the door; we all turned to her and laughed. "Yes!" we all said in unison then laughed again. Renee came into the room and approached Rosalie. She held Rose face in her hands in that mother loving way and smiled at her.

"I am so happy you are marrying my Emmy bear today, thank you for making him happy."

She told her Rosalie smiled obviously trying not to cry again. She got up on her knees and hugged my mother. When they pulled apart they were both wiping tears from their eyes. "Alright breakfast is just about done, what do we have to do after we eat Alice?" My mother asked. Alice got up from the bed and smiled at each of us, "Rose has to take her shower, and I'm going to get the dresses from out of down stairs closet." Alice told us, "So what do you need me to do Ali?" I asked her she looked at me then Rose and said

"Continue being maid of honor, apparently your able to keep her at ease and we all want her to stay that way, so that means what she wants your on it Bella keep her day perfect!"

Alice told me, I smiled and figured that was simple enough. "Renee your on hair, we want an up do with curls coming down her face…" Alice told my mother, Renee smiled and ran her fingers threw Rose's hair as if checking its texture. "…anything I can do?" we all heard from the bedroom door. Rosalie's mother was the only side of Rose family that showed up for the wedding.

"Um sure Mrs. Hale, would you like to do Rose's make up?"

Alice asked, I knew Alice really wanted to do that part but I knew she was also trying to let Rose and her mother bond. Mrs. Hale smiled and nodded her head yes. We all went to go eat and then began prepping for the wedding. Rose mother did her make up while my mother did her hair. They were both already dressed and it was just Alice, Rose and me who needed to put on our dresses.

"Bella come here."

Alice whispered I quickly walked over to her, "What?" I asked trying to figure out why Alice was whispering. "Robin just showed up down stairs, now she wants to be a part of the wedding and I don't know how Rose is going to react." Alice told me. I looked back at Rose and quickly grabbed Alice hand and ran down stairs. There stood Rosalie's sister Robin, they looked so much alike it was scary, the only difference was that Robin had grey eyes and was slightly shorter then Rose.

"Hello Robin…"

"Hi Bella, did Alice tell you I came to make it up to Rose?"

"Yes she did, but I don't know how Rose will take it, she was pretty hurt when you told her you wouldn't be a part of….what was it you said? Her circus of a wedding."

I replied, Robin looked down at her feet obviously ashamed for what she had said, "I know and I'm sorry. She's my only sister I can't miss her wedding day." She told us. Alice and I shared a look then looked back at Robin. "Bella I still have your original bridesmaid dress before you had to get fitted for the maid of honor gown. I think Robin could fit it, since Emmett asked Edward to be a groomsmen it would look odd if a guy walked alone." Alice said being the perfect wedding planner she was, but I was still on maid of honor/best friend duty. I didn't want Robin's presence to ruin Rosalie's day.

I rolled the idea around in my head for a while, and knew that as long as Rosalie didn't see Robin until she was already walking down the aisle it could work. I knew Rosalie well enough to know that if she seen her sister was a apart of the wedding march as a surprise to her she would be too overjoyed to be upset about what Robin said.

"Alright, but you can't get dressed here. I don't want Rose to see you until the wedding march. You'll walk with my boyfriend Edward and the two of you will walk out first. That way when Rose starts to walk you are already down the aisle."

I told her, Robin quickly hugged me and Alice. "God thank you! Rose really has the greatest friends." She told us, I smiled and was hoping I wouldn't regret this. I knew that despite the tough face Rose was putting on she was heartbroken only her mother showed up.

"We are only doing this because we love Rose, don't let us regret it."

Alice told her handing her the garment bag that held the bridesmaid dress. "Alice! Bella! Rose is ready!" I heard my mother yell down to us. Robin thanked us again and quickly left the house promising to meet us at the church. Alice and I grabbed the other garment bags and rushed up the steps then both laughed when I tripped up the last step and hit the floor with a thud. I saw my mom's head poke out of my bedroom and smiled when she seen me on the floor laughing.

"Bella dear I have no idea where you got you clumsiness from, I'll blame your father he always had two left feet."

My mom told me coming into the hall to help me up since Alice was still laughing. We went into my room and I smiled seeing how beautiful Rosalie looked.

"Rose you are going to blow Em away…"

I said slowly walking over to her, "Jesus Bella I'm so nervous." She said with her knee shaking her. "Think of it this way Rose, you are only an hour away from marrying the man of your dreams." I told her with a smile. Alice and I helped Rose put on her dress happy it didn't needed to go over her head. Rose's dress was a slim tube dress that fit to her perfect frame. The lace pattern was a bit old fashion but was complimented with a light brown silk ribbon that wrapped around her waist and tied in a bow in the back. The ribbon was the exact match to my maid of honor dress which had spaghetti straps and a dark brown ribbon that wrapped around my dress and matched the bridesmaid dress's that had light brown ribbon like Rose's.

When all arrived to the church I called Edward to make sure Emmett wasn't anywhere near the entrance. The last thing we needed was him seeing her before the actual wedding took place.

"We're in the minister chambers, and what is this about me walking with Rose sister? I thought she wasn't coming."

He asked I looked over at Rose not wanting to say anything she would figure out. "I'll tell you when I come in, just keep Emmett there alright." I told him. He told me ok and we hung the phone up then quickly got Rose inside. The photographer came in and got pictures of Rose and her mother then made me and my mother go to the minister chambers to take pictures with Emmett and my father.

"You actually look good Emmy Bear…"

I teased using the pet name my mom called him. He grinned at me and laughed "Well Bella Wella you know I do know how to clean up nice." He told me throwing his arm over my shoulder and pulling me into a hug. I heard the shudder of the camera and knew the photographer took a picture of that.

We all stood together as the photographer took a picture of the four of us. Even though my parents had been divorced for more than ten years now it felt good with the four of us together again. I smiled seeing my father was uncomfortable in his tux and patted his shoulder saying "Don't worry dad when I get married we'll wear jeans and Washington Redskin t-shirts" I joked earning a laugh from him and my mother. I felt arms wrap around my waist and I relaxed back against the strong chest.

"When were you going to tell me this?"

Edward whispered in my ear, I smiled and turned in his arms. "Are you saying you plan on making an honest woman out of me Sergeant Cullen?" I asked running my fingers threw his hair. His eyes darken as he looked into mine. "I hope that one day I have the honor of doing so." He replied, I knew it wasn't a marriage proposal but Edward letting me know what he wanted for us in the future. I kissed his lips trying to keep in mind one we were in a church and two my parents were standing behind me taking pictures with Emmett.

The ceremony started to go underway and everyone got into position. Rose looked like a nervous wreck and I had to keep reminding her that she was to focus on Emmett and only Emmett. She nodded her head and mouthed thank you to me again. Emmett walked my mother and Rose mother down the aisle first and I could hear some gasp when Robin and Edward walked out next. Everyone was aware about Rose's family deserting her on her big day so I knew they were all surprised to see Robin. Alice turned to Rose and kissed her cheek quickly.

"Next time I talk you, you'll be a married woman."

She said with a smile, a huge grin formed on Rose's face when she said, "God I know!" obviously still in some shook. Alice and Jasper walked out next and we approached the door. I kissed her cheek, "You'll be my sister soon." I told her with excitement. "I can't wait." She told me. I took Riley's arm and we walked out next. I watched the way Edward looked at me and tried to keep the naughty thoughts I was having out of my head. Everyone rose to their feet and turned when it was Rosalie's turn to walk down the aisle. I watched my father take her arm as he walked her down the aisle. He promised her that he would be the father she was cheated out of having. I smiled seeing the joy on Rose's face and the huge grin on Emmett's. I saw Rose's face when she noticed Robin and watched as a tear fell from her eye. The ceremony went on without a hitch and before we knew it they pronounced Mr. and Mrs. Emmett Charlie Swan.

**Edward POV**

The reception to Emmett and Rosalie's wedding was held at a gala hall in Seattle. My mom's catering service catered the reception; it wasn't because Alice asked her to but because Rose and Emmett practically begged her to. Everyone was dancing and drinking and I was happy I was home to witness the two of them finally get married. I brought the champagne glass I held to my lips and saw Bella dancing with Emmett and laughed when she stepped on his toe. Jasper came over next to me then asked.

"Did you ever notice Bella has great balance when she's drunk?"

I laughed because I had noticed; "Which is why I'm not dancing with her until she's had a few more drinks, I vowel my toes." I joked back Jasper laughed as we both watched Emmett try not to lose his cool when Bella stepped on his toe again and started laughing hysterically.

Alice quickly rushed over to me and pulled me out onto the dance floor. I looked at my pixie sister and seen she was practically glowing. "Why do you look so happy?" I asked her, she showed me her left hand that held a single diamond engagement ring. I turned to see Jasper smiling at Alice as if she was the greatest thing in the world.

"When did he do that?"

I asked with a knowing smile, Jasper knew he couldn't plan out a proposal because Alice would have figured it out. So he decided to be downright spontaneous, he knew she was focused on Rosalie's wedding and she wouldn't be thinking about anything else. So he told me last night he played on asking her today.

"Outside in the hallway, did you know Jazz was going to propose Eddie?"

She asked me, I only smiled and held my sister to me as we continued to dance. She pinched my arm noticing my silence meant yes. Riley and Bella gave their best man and maid of honor toast making jokes on how Rosalie was really the one who wore the pants in their relationship. I couldn't help but laugh when I seen Emmett actually blush. When I was finally able to get to Bella I pulled her tight against me to dance to the soft ballad playing.

"You look beautiful Bella."

I told her against her ear as my hand pressed on her low back. "Thank you, but these shoes are killing my feet." She said with a laugh. I pulled away just slightly and looked down into her angelic face. We simply looked into each other's no words needing to be shared. I lowered my head to hers and kissed her gently at first then began to explore her mouth more sensually when I felt her fingers grip on to my hair.

"Sorry to interrupt but can I talk to my maid of honor."

I heard Rosalie ask, "No go away." I joked still placing kisses on Bella's lips. Bella laughed and against my wishes pulled her lips away from me. I kept my arms around her as she turned and looked at Rose.

"I wanted to tell you thank you, Robin told me what you and Alice did and I want you to know I'm really happy to have you as not only my best friend but now my sister-in law."

Rosalie told her, I removed my arms from around Bella so that the two of them could hug one another. When they released each other they both wiped at their eyes. I never could understand why there was ever so much crying at a happy occasion like weddings.

"Rose have I told you that you make a beautiful bride."

I said realizing I hadn't had a chance to speak to her since the reception started. "Thank you Edward." Rose said giving me a hug next. When she walked away I pulled Bella back into my arms.

"Now where were we?"

I asked with a grin, she smiled and I lowered my head to recapture her lips when Alice yelled, "Alright single ladies, time to toss the bouquet!" Bella tucked her face in my neck, "You think the pixie will see me if I stay very still?" Bella asked as I held her against me with my arm tight around her waist. I laughed seeing Alice approach and place her hand on her hip.

"Come on Bella…"

"Alice please, I'm not technically single."

Bella said with a smile, "Ah but you're not married or engaged so let's go." Alice ordered, Bella looked at me with pleading eyes. "Sorry love, I can save you from everyone but my annoying sister." I told her with a grin.

"Oh what help are you…"

She scoffed as she started to follow behind Alice. "Alice that means you have to do it too?" I heard Bella tell her, I laughed because that meant Bella hadn't noticed the engagement ring on Alice's hand. Which was understandable seeing that Alice constantly wore jewelry, so identifying something new was like trying to find a needle in a hay stack.

"Nope, I'm officially an engaged woman."

Alice told her holding up her hand, Bella snatched her hand then the two of them started screaming. I watched as all the single women at the wedding got together and waited for Rose to toss her bouquet over her shoulder, when she did Bella tossed up her arms as if to block it and I laughed when she caught it instead. Everyone started clapping and cheering and I seen Bella's cheek blush. I knew the real reason she didn't want to catch it. Because the man that caught the garter from Emmett had to put the garter as far up Bella's leg symbolizing low long Emmett and Rosalie would be married. It was a superstitious tradition but Emmett and Rose wanted to do it just for the laughs.

Knowing she caught the bouquet meant I had to catch the garter because I would be damned if I watched another man put his hand up under Bella's dress. All the guys got together to catch the garter but Emmett walked over to me and put it in my hand.

"I'm saving all you single men from getting your ass kicked by Edward!"

Emmett yelled getting laughs from everyone in the room, I couldn't help but laugh also. Alice placed a chair in the middle of the dance floor and made Bella sit down. I slowly approached her with a smile waving the garter in my hand. She blushed and began to raise her dress showing her ankle then calf. I lowered to my knee and lifted her foot and slowly began to push the garter up her leg.

She bit her lip as she never took her eyes off of mine; I moved my hands slow over her skin as I rolled the garter up her leg. When I made it to her knee I smiled when she shivered feeling my fingers bush the back of her knee.

"I think we want to be married longer than that."

Emmett yelled causing everyone to laugh; I grinned and proceeded further up her leg now with my hands disappearing under her dress. I massaged her thigh as I pushed it further. When I reached her mid-thigh I purposely brushed my finger over her heat and sucked in a sharp breath feeling she was moist and hot there. Bella blushed a bright red and I watched her eyes darken.

"Alright I like you Edward but I don't want to see you feel my daughter up!"

Charlie yelled causing everyone to laugh again. I needed to remove my hands or I would have been doing a lot more then feeling Bella up. Everyone clapped as I stood up and helped Bella up from the chair. The reception continued on and I took Bella's hand and headed for the bathrooms. I needed to have a full taste of her and I needed to do it now. I knew I wouldn't make it until the reception was over. We walked fast towards the hall that lead to the bathroom happy it was one of them single bathrooms. I turned to look at Bella; I wanted to be sure she wanted to do this with all her family just up the hall.

"Love I really need to touch you but if…"

Bella practically pounced on me taking my bottom lip into her mouth. I walked backwards until we were in the bathroom and the door quickly shut behind us. I pressed her up against the door kissing her feverishly as I locked the door. Her hands went into my hair and I held her small waist in my hands. I pushed my erection against her so she could feel what she was doing to me.

"Edward I need you to touch me."

She moaned against my lips, I gripped her thigh lifting her leg to my waist. She wrapped it around me and pulled me tighter against her center. I could feel the heat between her legs through my pants and I knew I had to touch her. I moved my hips giving us both the friction our bodies were seeking. Bella gasped and tossed her head back hitting the door with a light thud. Placing opened mouth kisses on her neck I asked

"Where do you want me to touch you, Bella?"

"Everywhere."

She husked out, I lowered the strap on her dress past her shoulders and watched her dress reveal her perfect breast. I quickly lowered my head and took her nipple into my mouth and felt Bella hips move causing more friction between us. I swirled my tongue around her nipple then took a long pull from them sucking gently. I looked up at her and saw her eyes flutter. I moved my hand under her dress and found her moist and ready for me. I entered two fingers and began massaging her feminine bud. This rewarded me with my name being moaned from her lips. I entered those two fingers in her and she shivered. She was so wet and hot I swore I was going to die if I didn't get inside of her soon, but I knew she deserved more than our first time being in a public bathroom.

"Fuck Bella you're dripping!"

I growled taking her mouth with mine; my fingers went in and out of her again and again. She moaned into my mouth holding my tongue captive with her own. I made my fingers make the _come here_ motion inside of her and I felt her legs buckle and her walls tighten around my fingers. I did it again this time with my thumb making small tight circles on her point of arousal.

"Edward I'm close"

She told me with her eyes looking glossy; she shut them tight as I worked my fingers faster inside of her. I needed to see her come on my fingers. "Look at me Bella." I told her with my voice filled with desperate passion for her. She opened her eyes and we looked at each other as I continued the havoc on her body. "Come for me." I told her and made the _come here_ motion again while pressing tighter on her clit. She sucked in her sharp breath and her entire body blushed as I felt her hot release on my fingers. I pulled my fingers out of her and licked her juices off my fingers. Her chest rose and fell repeatedly as she tried to catch her breath. Tasting her on my fingers wasn't enough, I wanted to taste more. With her leg still wrapped around me I gripped her ass into my hands making her press even harder into me.

"Ahh"

She moaned into my ear moving her hips to receive more, I began pealing her thong off her ass. "I want these off." I told her kissing her mouth, she nodded her head and watched me as I lowered to the floor and removed them putting them in my pocket. I ran my hands up her legs and she shivered again. "You'll have to keep quite." I told her, she bit her lip and nodded her head. I brought her leg over my shoulder and kissed her inner thigh. Being so close to her this way smelling her sweet nectar made me harder then I imagined as my dick pressed against my pants begging for release. I gripped her ass and dove into her folds tongue first. I immediately felt her hands in my hair. Using my tongue I explored her sweet canal enjoying the smell of how aroused she was. Licking up her slit I sucked her clit into my mouth and bit it tenderly. Then using my tongue I made the small circles her body loved so much on her clit while I held it captive between my teeth. "Fuck Edward!" She moaned now grinding her hips into my face. I continued to lick, suck and torture Bella's heated center until I felt her nails dig into my scalp and she moaned my name as she came like a rushing waterfall into my mouth. I couldn't hold my own moan as I enjoyed every drop of her release.

I stood up and looked at my Bella with her skin flushed, breast out and swollen lips as she looked back at me with heated dark eyes "You're beautiful." I told her slowly walking over to her. She smiled at me, "I was going to say the same thing about you." She replied as I placed a kiss on her lips. I groaned when I felt her hand groping my dick through my pants. "Bella we should probably get back to the reception." I told her more than sure someone had noticed we were missing. Bella kissed my chin as she began to unbuckle my belt, and then unbutton my pants. Lowering the zipper she said

"After this…"

With that being said she lowered to the floor and pulled my pants and boxers down with her. She gripped her warm hand around my dick and started slowly stroking me, making me harder. I tossed my head back enjoying the sensation. It felt amazing but nothing compared to when I felt her lick the head of my dick and suck it into her mouth. I looked down at her and watched as she curled her tongue around the head then brought it back into her mouth and hummed causing the best fucking vibration I ever felt. Then intentionally she took her time pushing more of me into her mouth.

I watched amazed at how she managed to engulf my entire length. She hummed again and the head of my dick felt the tremor on the back of her throat. Bella sucked causing a vacuum section feeling and I knew I wasn't going to last much longer. Every time she hummed I swore my dick grew more feeling with additional pressure. My dick continued to appear and disappear into her mouth as she hummed and sucked for dear life.

"Fuck Bella"

I growled with my hand tangled in her hair, I knew I was messing up her hair but I was sure neither of us cared. Bella looked up at me and the look in her eyes and set my entire body on fire. Never taking her eyes off of me she sucked faster and harder with her hand stroking in tone to her mouth. When she engulfed me again and hummed I knew I was done, I held her head keeping her in place and let out a long groan. Bella stayed in placed and continue sucking taking me in and obviously enjoying what she was doing to me. I felt my body start to twitch and I knew I was close. Bella must have known too, because her hand gripped the back of my thigh just below my ass and dug into me causing a mix of pain and pleasure. I couldn't hang on anymore I convulsed and released; Bella swallowed, and moaned as if she was just fulfilled as well.

She pulled me out of her mouth slowly and stood back up. I stood there panting trying to get my breathing under control. I pulled my pants back up and while Bella fixed her dress. As I buckled my belt back I watched as she tried to fix her hair. Walking over to her I hugged her from behind and I kissed her neck.

"I think I ruined your hair."

"I'd say, you think anyone will notice?"

She asked, we started laughing knowing everyone would notice. She pulled the hair pins that was holding her hair up out and let her hair fall. I felt my dick becoming hard again but fought with it to stay down.

"Bella you have no idea how bad I want you right now."

I said into her neck as I placed more kisses there, "I think I have a really good idea Edward. If my entire family wasn't up the hall you would have had me…fully." She told me, I looked up and looked at her beautiful face through the mirror. She blushed and turned in my arms.

"Come on so we can get all their teasing and jokes over with."

She told me, I kissed her mouth hard then took her hand as we both exited the bathroom. When we hit the hall where the reception was Emmett spotted us first.

"They have returned everyone…the bathroom is free!"

Bella blushed and turned her head into my shoulder as everyone laughed. We were teased for the rest of the night until Emmett and Rose finally left the reception for the hotel then from there they were going on their honeymoon to the Bahamas.

* * *

><p><em>Hope you all enjoyed this chapter, as much as I enjoyed writing it. Wasn't sure about doing Rose and Emmett wedding at first but couldn't bring myself to brush it off. Will post very soon. Please leave feedback!<em>


	15. Swing and Miss

**I do not own any rights to the Twilight Characters. They and the amazing Saga are owned by the wonderful Stephanie Meyer. **

**Thanks to whoever is reading and please continue to stick with me this is my first fanfic. Thank you so much for the reviews I have received, happy you all are enjoying it. Just a little calm for the lovely couple, a bit of Lemon juice also. Hope you guys enjoy it. I have big plans for them this week so stick with me. Thanks again for reading!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 14 Swing and Miss<strong>

**Edward POV**

It was pretty slow today in the E.R other then the occasional fever, cut or a kid how swallowed something. I was able to get a lot of paper work I was backed up on from the night before. I sat in the break room felling out some charts of patients I had just seen. I was technically on my break but like my father use to always tell me, Doctors don't take breaks. I looked up at the clock feeling anxious about Bella and my date later. It was only to dinner and a movie, but just being around her affected everything about me. It was like she altered my soul when I was with her. I was no longer just Sergeant Cullen of the Marine Corps or Doctor Cullen in Forks Hospital. I was a man crazy in love with Isabella Swan, a man that would do anything for her, and to protect her.

"Edward there is a woman just came in complaining about, bleeding from her rectum and bloody diarrhea, it's real bad."

Angela told me knocking my thoughts of Bella out the window. "Where's Seth?" I asked her knowing he was the other doctor on call. Seth Rogers was a great doctor; unlike James I enjoyed working with him.

"He's with a patient already; I know you're supposed to be on break but…"

"It's alright Angela."

I told her getting up and heading towards the door. I followed her to the patient's room and had to take a step back smelling an awful smell the minute we opened the door.

"I'm sorry, oh god I'm so embarrassed."

The woman said, I was embarrassed for her but instead I said, "Its fine you can't help it. When did the pains in your stomach start?" I asked taking a pair of gloves out of the glove dispenser.

"About a week ago, I thought it was just my cycle."

She told me, "When was your last cycle?" I asked her, she sat quietly as if thinking about it then looked at me. "Last month, I can't be pregnant I use the IUD." She told me. I informed her to lay back and began examining her. It didn't take me long to diagnosis what was wrong.

"You have ulcerative colitis, it's a disease that causes inflammation and sores in the lining of the large intestine, or colon. It usually affects the lower section and the rectum. But it can affect the entire colon. In general, the more of the colon that's affected, the worse the symptoms will be."

I explained, the woman looked horrified. I assured her that it was treatable and let her know what we would do. When I walked out of them room I turned to Angela.

"Makes sure the orderly cleans that room thoroughly before putting another patient in there."

I told her, Angela nodded her head agreeing. I walked back to the break room and when I entered I seen Seth and Bree making out like two horny teenagers. I cleared my throat and laughed at how they jumped.

"Oh my God, Edward!"

Bree said looking to be completely embarrassed. I found it amazing that even with the hospital policy in place, it was so many romances going on between the staff I was starting to feel like I was starring in the ABC series Grey's Anatomy.

"The two of you might want to watch where you guys do that at, next time it may not be me who walks in"

I warned taking my sit back at the table. Bree only nodded her head and quickly rushed out the room without even looking my way. I laughed as Seth set down next to me.

"She looks at you like an older brother, so she'll probably avoid you for the next week."

Seth told me then laughed, "When did that start?" I asked never even noticing their interest of each other. "Couple weeks ago, she's a great doctor, and woman." He told me with a smile. I admitted I did think of Bree as a younger sister so I quickly asked.

"Is it a sex thing or…"

"Oh naw, I wouldn't risk my job for sex. You know me better then that Edward. As crazy as it might sound I think I'm in love with her."

He admitted. I laughed completely understanding what he meant. We both sat there talking and felling out the charts. We left the E.R to Bree and Carlos. They were the residents following Seth and me around. Since it was slow it wasn't too much for the two of them to handle. My father walked into the break room like he did everyday about this time. Out of all the doctors on the broad my father stayed patrolling the hospital the most.

"You guys taking a break?"

He asked with a smile on his face. "Something like that, what's with the smile?" I asked knowing my father better than anyone. "James claimed he needs the night off, so he's not coming in." My father told us. I sat back already knowing what that meant. Seth was working doubles tonight and James was the one who was suppose to come in and take over for me. I didn't want to have to call Bella and cancel our plans, but it appeared that's what I would be doing.

"It's been slow all day, and I'll be fine with Carlos helping me work the floor."

Seth told my father, I looked over at him then asked. "Are you sure?" Seth laughed. "Yeah, if I need you I'll have a nurse call you." He told me. "I know you got plans with Bella and ain't no point in canceling them to sleep in the break room. I'll just call you if I need to." Seth told me, I smiled knowing there was a reason I liked working with him so much.

"I knew the two of you would work something out. What are you and Bella doing tonight son?"

Carlisle asked sitting down at the table with us, "Nothing special just dinner and a movie. But you know with the hours its rear we have time together." I told him, Carlisle nodded his head understanding me completely.

"Oh I forgot to tell you, we're having a staff meeting next Thursday to brain storm on fund raiser ideas."

My father said, "I thought ya'll discuss it already." I said remembering him telling me a couple months ago that they were going to have a fundraiser for the hospital.

"We can't seem to agree, so we want to hear what you doctors think since it's you guys who need the money. Garrett figured that you guys will have better ideas."

I could understand that, most of the doctors on the broad were older men and didn't know what would attract the public to make them want to spend money and donate. We tossed around some ideas, none which were really useful. I eventually got up and decided to go make sure Carlos and Bree weren't going crazy taking care of the patients. I walked over to the nurses' station and asked Angela what was going on.

"You will never believe who just came in here with a sprained ankle?"

"Tell me it wasn't Bella."

I said unable to take her being hurt again, "No, you're going to wish it was her though." Angela said handing me the chart. I looked at the name and couldn't help but roll my eyes. Lauren Mallory

"Let me guess she said she only wanted to see me?"

I asked already knowing the answer; Angela smiled and nodded her head. I sucked in a long irritated breath, and went to the room Angela told me she was in. I opened the door and Lauren smiled instantly seeing my face.

"Hello Edward."

"Ms. Mallory."

I said keeping it professional, "Why are you being so formal Edward. It's not like you don't know me." She said with a smile and inching her skirt up. My jaw stayed tight because I knew this visit didn't have shit to do with a sprained ankle.

"Your right Lauren I know you very well, so why are you here?"

"Because I have a sprained ankle."

She told me innocently, "Then you won't mind if I get Dr. Tanner to come check it out instead." I told her turning to walk out the room. Before I knew it Lauren was in front of me.

"Wait Edward, look I'll admit, I only came in here to see you. I feel like a teenager again, I like you Edward."

I sucked in a deep breath and my nostrils flared, "I don't know what you expect me to say Lauren. I'm still with Bella and I plan on it remaining that way for a long time." I informed her trying not to snap on her.

"Edward come on she can't possibly be fulfilling your needs, let me help."

Lauren said now running her hand up my chest. I quickly grabbed her wrist being sure not to hold tightly and removed her hand.

"You could never do half of the things Bella does for me Lauren, I'm not Jacob. I know what I have in a woman like Bella and I'm not about to mess that up for a fuck with the town tramp. So stop embarrassing yourself and get the hell out of this hospital before I have you removed by security."

I informed her and quickly exited the exam room; I ran my hand over my face trying to get rid of the irritation I was feeling. I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket and I quickly pulled it out seeing I had a text message from Bella.

_**B: Just left work about to go to lunch with Ali, I can't wait to see you later :)**_

_**E: Can't wait to see you either, what movie do you want to see?**_

_**B: Don't care as long as we are together**_

She replied back, I knew my late hours were starting to bother her, but she was maintaining being a supportive girlfriend and never complained.

_**E: Alright, I miss you Ms. Swan**_

_**B: I miss you Sergeant Cullen, only five more hours and then we'll be together**_

_**E: Can't wait to hold you in my arms and taste you**_

_**B: Jesus, I think I just came a little…lol stop teasing before I fake another injury to come see you**_

I laughed at her response knowing she would do just that. I walked over to the nurses' station and told Angela to discard the report on Lauren because it was a bogus injury.

_**E: When I see you later I'll be sure you come a lot. Think about that while I get back to work. I love you Isabella**_

_**B: So not fair, and I love you too Sergeant.**_

Bella texted back, I counted down the hours until I would be with Bella as I went back to work. I told myself it would be over soon and then it was just Bella and I.

"Edward, we have a car accident victim coming in."

Angela told me breaking my thoughts about Bella once again. I told crazy in love with Bella, Edward to take a set so that Dr. Cullen could focus on his job.

**Bella POV**

Alice and I were out having lunch at her favorite café in Port Angeles. School got out early today so she couldn't wait to drag me out with her. I hated coming all the way out here just for lunch but Alice adored the place, and I was in no way about to fight with Alice about where we ate. I learned over our twenty something year friendship to pick your battles carefully with Alice. Rosalie and Emmett were still away on their honey moon and wouldn't be home until next week. Things seemed so much quieter without Emmett's booming voice busting through somewhere. I looked at my watch and smiled knowing Edward would be off from work soon and we would be going out for dinner and a movie. I couldn't wait, and more than anything I was hoping tonight we would take the next step in our relationship. All the four play was only making me that much more sexually frustrated and I was dying.

"Bella are you listening to me?"

I heard Alice ask me knocking me out of my thoughts. I looked up at Alice and couldn't stop the blush that formed on my cheeks. "No, what did you say?" I asked her, Alice sat back in her sit and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Nothing it's not important."

She told me with a pout, "Come on Ali, I really want to know." I told her only partially meaning it. Alice had been trying to talk me into going shopping with her since Rose was away and I always managed to come up with an excuse. I was more than sure she was about to try and talk me into it again.

"No you don't. What were you thinking about that had you blushing like that?"

She asked, I thought about Edward and blushed again, "You really don't want to know. Now what were you saying?" I asked her picking up my coffee cup.

"I asked you if you've talked to Sam recently."

"No why?"

"He's moving to Washington. He and Paul are opening another club here in Port Angeles!"

Alice said with enough excitement for the both of us. "That's great Alice, when is he coming?" I asked her then felt large hands cover my eyes.

"Guess who?"

A deep voice said I quickly removed the hands and jumped up giving Sam a hug. "Oh it's going to be so great having you here." I told him, other than Jasper he was the only male friend I ever had that understood me and respected our friendship and my feeling for Edward. Sam was like another brother to me. In college he helped me get through some of my darkest days when it came to Edward and my break up.

"I miss you guys, Paul said he'll come up when he can."

Sam told me sitting down between me and Alice. "How's Emily?" I asked referring to his wife. "She's great, happy to be closer to home." He told us, I laughed because I knew that was true. Emily was so upset when they relocated to Florida for the club. We sat and had lunch catching up on and talking about some of the dumbest things we did in college. I looked at my watch and realized that it was about time I got going. I promised my father to stop by and make him dinner; even now that we no longer lived together I couldn't help but take care of my father. Plus allowing Charlie to eat his own cooking was like murder.

"Guys I have to go I promised dad I'd cook him dinner before I went out with Edward later."

I told them, Alice grinned and I seen the exact moment she realized why I was blushing. "You were thinking about Edward when you were blushing like that weren't you. Having nasty thoughts about my brother while I'm sitting here. You're so nasty Bella." She said with a laugh. I shook my head and pulled out my wallet to pay for my half of lunch.

"How are things with you and Edward, Bella? I have to admit I was a little surprised to see the two of you together in Florida."

Sam said, "We're actually really good." I replied with a smile on my face. Alice smiled and then said, "After ya'll lust fest in the bathroom during Rose and Em's wedding reception, I would say ya'll were real good too." I laughed and grinned refusing to acknowledge her comment with words.

"What am I missing?"

Sam asked with an obvious curios look on his face, "Nothing, now I have to go. I will see you guys later alright." I told them kissing both their cheeks. I quickly rushed out and ran tight into Leah Clearwater.

"Still clumsy Bella"

Leah rather stated then asked; I looked up at her and rolled my eyes. "Sorry I didn't see you there." I told her trying to walk past.

"I don't think it was real grown of you to get your brother to beat Jake up just because he broke up with you."

I heard Leah say from behind me, I quickly turned to her. "What?" I asked hoping I heard her wrong.

"Jake told me that you got Emmett to beat him up because he broke up with you. I never knew you were so pathetic Bella…"

"First of all Leah, I didn't get anyone to do anything to Jake. Jake got his ass kicked because of Jake. Also it wasn't just Emmett, ask Billy. Oh and another thing I broke up with Jacob."

I told her, I wasn't sure why I felt I need to explain myself to her. "Right? Just know Bella I have Jake now and unlike you I won't lose him." I laughed right in her face.

"Leah you can have Jacob and all the bull shit that goes with him. I'm with who I want to be with, who I should have stayed with from the beginning. But I do wish you luck Leah, have a good night."

I told her and walked to my car. I quickly got in and left for my father's house. When I arrived to my father's house I saw his cruiser outside. I parked and went right inside; when I opened the door I could smell food cooking. I was hoping my father wasn't trying to cook again. Rounding the kitchen I said

"Dad did you forget I was coming to cook to save you from your…"

I stopped mid sentence seeing my father and Sue Clearwater in an intimated embrace. It was obvious my father hadn't heard me come in. I cleared my throat and both Charlie and Sue jumped like two teenagers caught by their parents.

"Bells, I didn't hear you come in."

Charlie rushed out taking a step away from Sue. "I can see that, I was coming to make you dinner. But I see Sue already beat me to that." I said with a smile on my face. My father ran his fingers through his hair I could see he was uncomfortable with this entire situation.

"Oh Bella, I didn't know you were coming. I told Charlie I would make his favorite and…"

"It's alright, just surprised is all."

I told her, Sue looked from me to my dad and excused herself to the bathroom. "Bells, I completely forgot you were coming tonight." My father began saying. I walked into the kitchen and checked the pots on the stove.

"It's fine dad, really."

I told him rubbing his shoulder, he relaxed a little. "So you and Sue uh?" I asked with a grin on my face. He smiled back and ran his finger through his hair again.

"Yeah, we just started seeing each other. I was going to tell you and your brother Bells."

He quickly said obviously remembering how upset Emmett and I were about Mom getting married to a man we didn't know.

"I know dad. I don't want to interrupt your date more then I have. So I'm going to get going, I have a hot date tonight too."

I teased, my father cheeks got red and I laughed. I kissed his cheek then told him that I would see him later. I gave Sue and hug and told her to take care of my father. When I got home I quickly showered and changed my clothes into a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. I was thankful that tonight Edward and I would be just having a simple night alone. There was a knock at my door and I knew right away it was Edward. I rushed to the door and swung it open.

"Hello Handsome."

I said with a smile, he took no time taking me into his arms and devouring my mouth. His tongue ran cross my lips seeking entrance and I didn't disappoint. His tongue explored my mouth like a pro and I felt my knee's weaken from the kiss alone. He took my bottom lip into his mouth and placed one more peck on my lips.

"That was the best Hello I have ever received."

I told him as we both tried to control our breathing; he chuckled and placed a kiss on my neck. "Hello Love, I've wanted to do that all day." He told me, I pushed my fingers into his hair and looked into his face.

"Long day?"

"Yes, but I don't want to think about that. I just want to spend time with you."

He told me, I smiled and quickly retrieved my purse so we could leave. We went to the movies to see some new Adam Sandler comedy. I wasn't sure what the damn movie was about because Edward had his hand down my pants the entire movie. He told me, it was his sanctuary and it kept him relaxed being able to touch me there. I had a hard time not moaning since there were other people in the movie theater but Edward didn't care. It seemed we were both horny ass adults and we couldn't keep are hands off of each other. I was starting to think we were worse than teenagers who just discovered their bodies. Needless to say we never made it to dinner. We returned right back to my place and quickly undressed each other.

We never made it up stairs as Edward laid me down on the couch. He kissed both my enter thighs and blew his cool breath over my wet center.

"You smell delicious Bella."

He told me in a deep voice, and then I felt his tongue slowly slid up my slick folds. "Fuck and you taste even better." He growled. Gripping my thighs Edward consumed me and I arched my back lifting my hips from the couch. He gripped my ass and pushed his face further into me. I dug my fingers into his hair; I was so close my body started shaking. I shivered and he continued to kiss the most intimate part of me he could.

"Come for me Isabella"

He moaned into me and took my clit into his mouth using his tongue to perform the small circles on my clit that made me forget my name. My legs locked his head in place and I dug my finger nails into his hair.

"Yes Edward right there."

I heard myself moan in a voice I didn't recognize as my own. I gasped as my body started to convulse and I came hard and strong with my orgasm robbing me of my breath. Edward slowly came up from between my legs and smiled a devilish grin. He went into his pocket and I watched as he pulled out a condom, opened it and began to glide it over his large thick length. My mouth watered thinking about how wonderful he tasted on my tongue. But I would taste him later right now I focused on the fact that I was finally about to make love to Edward.

He covered my body with his and lifted my leg hitching it over his hip. Edward looked down into my face and I saw every ounce of love he had for me in his eyes. Teasing me he slid his dick over my slit and I moan raising my hips for more. He placed his cock just at the entrance of my body that was pulsing and pleading for him. Slowly he entered the head and I closed my eyes and pushed my fingers into his hair bringing his lips to mine. Then I heard his cell phone ring, playing a ring tone I didn't know.

"Ignore it!"

I told him raising my hips hoping he would continue. He dropped his head on my shoulder. "I can't it's the hospital, I'm on call tonight." He told me sounding just as pissed as I was, if that was possible.

"You got to be fucking kidding me."

I said as Edward sat up and retrieved his cell phone, "Seth I swear you better have ten people in there dying and that's why you're calling." I heard Edward say into the phone. "Yes you interrupted something and I want to kick your ass when I see you." I heard him continue into the phone. "Fine, I'll be there in twenty minutes." Edward said, and then he looked back at me. "Make it thirty." Then he hung up his phone.

"I'm sorry Love."

He told me cupping my face, I sat up and took his hand in mine. "You owe me, now go save lives." I told him. Edward kissed my lips and quickly dressed.

"I love you Isabella."

"Not nearly as much as I love you."

I replied, he kissed me hard on my mouth and used his tongue to torture mine. Reluctantly we pulled apart and he placed one last peck on my lips "Not possible, now go to bed you have kids to teach in the morning." He told me. I watched him leave for the hospital and went up stairs to take a nice cold shower.

* * *

><p><em>Aww poor Bella and Edward they were so close, damn hospital. LOL Will post very soon. Please leave feedback!<em>

_Special Thanks to my sister Jazzy for brain storming again with me last night. I know I can be a pain when I write…LOL_


	16. The Wicked Witch Returns

**I do not own any rights to the Twilight Characters. They and the amazing Saga are owned by the wonderful Stephanie Meyer. **

**I'm super happy you all are enjoying my story; I was a little discouraged this morning due to an anonymous review. But I remembered I have all you great people who are enjoying the story. Thank so so much for all the add's to favorites and alerts. Wish more of you would comment but just knowing you are reading makes my day. Of course after the two chapters of peace I needed to rock the boat just a little so here we go. Hope you guys enjoy it. Thank You for reading!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 15 The Wicked Witch Returns<strong>

**Edward POV**

It had been a week since I came close to making love to Bella, we couldn't seem to find time alone and I was getting cranky as Alice kept saying. I was beyond frustrated, and pissed behind the entire situation. All I seemed to do was work and as much as I loved my job I loved spending time with Bella more.

I brought my coffee cup to my lips as I sat at the round table waiting for the meeting we were about to have with the broad of the hospital to begin. I watched James sit down next to Victoria and wasn't sure what he said to her but she giggled and blushed like they were in high school. James looked over at me gave me a nod and smiled. I kept my eyes tight because I didn't have shit to say to him.

"Keep looking at him like that and maybe his head will pop off"

Seth said sitting down next to me, I laughed and looked over at him and said, "Only if we were that damn lucky" Seth was one of the few people I liked working with at the hospital. We got a long pretty well and I was happy that I didn't despise him like I did James. The office door opened and my father walked in with Garrett and two other men following behind him. They all took their seats around the table and the small talk at the table died down.

"So you know we have been trying to consider a fund raiser to raise money for the hospital."

Dr. Crowley said sitting back in his chair, no one answered with words just silent nods. "We've decided to hire a fundraiser coordinator to assist us with some ideas and to plan the event." Garrett said then looked at me as if he was nervous. My father who was sitting next to me leaned into my ear and said "I tried to talk Garrett out of this but Kate got to him first." I had a feeling what he was talking about but waited before I assumed anything.

"The hospital needs money so you guys hire and pay someone else for us to come up with a fund raiser idea?"

James asked with a smug smile on his face, the conference room door opened and my jaw became tight at who I watched enter. "Do you have a better idea Dr. McCarter, obviously it has been more than two months and yet you all haven't come up with an idea." Tanya said rounding the table and taking a sit next to Garrett. She looked over at me and smiled I damn sure wasn't about to return the gesture.

"Well if you're the fund raiser coordinator I'm alright with that."

James said I could see Victoria elbow him. Garrett cleared his throat then turned to Tanya. "So do you have any idea's Ms. Denali?" he asked staying professional.

"Well the first one I came up with was a bachelor's auction, there are many handsome doctors working at the hospital…"She said looking directly at me "…that women will be happy to spend money on sharing a night with them."

"No, I'm not with being auctioned off as a piece of prime steak."

I said putting that idea to rest right away. I could tell Tanya was up to something and I wasn't about to let her sink her claws into me again. "I'll have to agree with Edward, what else do you have?" My father said rejecting her idea as well.

"Alright, how about a carnival? The money the hospital would make would be substantial, and then we could hold a basket ball game with the doctors playing for the hospital. Other resident s from town can volunteer to play; this will make more people interested to come to the carnival. Bring the children from the pediatric ward and let them enjoy a day outside."

As much as I hated Tanya being here I had to admit that was a good idea. Everyone else seemed to agree so we settled on the carnival.

"Fantastic, I'll come up with a day and will let you all know"

Tanya told everyone, everyone began to leave the meeting and I waited to talk to my father. "Why the hell is Tanya here?" I asked him through clenched teeth. "Kate talked him into hiring her. Something about Tanya really wanted to be home for the summer and having a job here would allow that to happen. He introduced her to the rest of the broad without telling me. I just found out today it was even her." He told me looking to be as frustrated as I was.

"Don't let her get to you Edward, I'm going to go meet your mother for lunch, don't forget we have dinner reservations at eight."

My father told me, we were having dinner with my parents to celebrate their thirtieth wedding anniversary. I ran my fingers through my hair and told him that I would see him then. He walked away leaving me alone. I heard the door close then re-open.

"Looks like we'll be working together Edward."

I heard Tanya say from behind me, I turned around and kept a tight face. "Whatever you're up to Tanya, save it because it's not going to work." I told her, she smiled a devious smile. I knew the smile well and I knew she was planning something.

"I'm not up to anything Edward, can't we be friends?"

I looked at her as if she had lost her mind. I wasn't in the mood for her shit right now.

"So are you still dating Bella or has the little bitc…" I gave her a warning look and she stopped mid word. "…I mean has she left you again?"

"Bella and I are great, thanks for asking."

I told her refusing to give her more information than that, "Edward why do you have to be so short with me? You broke up with me remember. I should be the one pissed at you and not speaking to you." She said, "Then do us both a favor and stop speaking to me." I told her then quickly walked past her and headed out the door.

"Edward do you ever miss me?"

Tanya asked putting on her best innocent voice. In the past I use to fall for it all the time, but I was done falling for Tanya's games. "No, I don't." I answered honestly.

"Well I miss you, I miss what we shared."

I turned around to look at her, "Tanya I need you to understand clearly. We are over, and we are never getting back together. I'm with the woman I love and there isn't shit you can do to change that." I told her in a stern voice. She rolled her eyes and began walking towards me.

"Edward I am a woman who goes after and always gets what she wants. I did with you then and got you and I will do it now and win you back. So you just tell your little Isabella, she's in for a fight because I will not back off."

Tanya told me the exited out of the room; I ran my fingers through my hair and tried to control the desire to straggle Tanya. I was starting to wonder what the hell I ever saw in her. I knew what attracted me was that she was the opposite of Bella, but in the end it was what broke us up. When I made it back down stairs to the E.R I started to rub my temples feeling a headache coming.

"You alright Edward?"

I heard Angela ask me, "Yeah I will be. What you got for me?" I asked her now walking next to her towards the Nurses station.

"Believe it or not it's pretty quite right now; Seth took care of the few that came in already."

She told me, I wasn't use to not having anything to do, so I took that opportunity to go into my father's office and do some paper work. "Page me if you need me then." I told her already walking away towards the office. I quickly entered and closed the door behind me.

I sat down behind the desk and thought about what Tanya said. I had no plan of taking Tanya back and I didn't want to worry Bella by even putting the thought in her head. My cell phone started to ring and I smiled seeing the caller ID read the Pixie.

"What can I do for you Ali?"

"Hello to you too Eddie, I was calling to tell you that I'm having a Pool party on Saturday at the Marriott Hotel, it's for work but I can invite friends and family."

Alice told me, "Yeah sure Alice it sounds fun, what time?" I asked her. Alice recited the time and what name to give when I arrived.

"Eddie you sound irritated everything ok?"

"Not necessarily, Garrett hired Tanya to plan the hospital fundraiser."

I told her, and then pulled the phone from my ear when she yelled. "Why would he do that? Did he think it would be funny?" Alice asked me. I knew she was pissed; she hated Tanya more than anyone else in my family. It was never because she wasn't Bella, but because what she put me through about Bella and my feelings for her.

"I don't know, Tanya is good at her job. I just wish he would have hired someone else from the organization"

"Edward have you told Bella that this means Tanya will be in town?"

"I haven't told her anything, I don't want Bella to feel threaten by Tanya. She has nothing to worry about."

I informed her, Alice huffed into the phone. "I know that Edward and so will Bella, you can't hide that Tanya is here though. If you do and she finds out from someone else she will feel threaten." She told me. I sucked in an irritated breath.

"Alice please, leave it alone."

"Fine Edward, but you better hope Bella doesn't find out you are keeping this from her, how would you feel if…"

"…alright Alice!"

I growled into the phone already knowing where she was headed with her statement. "Don't get upset at me, I didn't hire the wicked witch of the west." Alice snapped back at me. I ran my fingers through my hair and sat back in the chair.

"I know I'm sorry Alice. It's just Tanya already admitted that she wasn't backing off, you know how she is and I don't want Bella hurt."

"Edward, Bella is a lot tougher then the Bella you remember."

Alice told me, I had notice that over the past couple months we were together. The way she stood up to Jacob was proof of that. "I have to get back to work, I'll see you at dinner." She told me, "Alright I'll see you at dinner." I replied and then hung up the phone.

**Bella POV**

I dressed in a simple spaghetti strapped blue dress that came to my knees with a brown bow across my torso. Then the brown pumps Alice picked out to go with the dress. I pulled my hair up into a lose bun that let curls fall down the side of my face. I hated dressing up, but for Esme and Carlisle I would do anything. We were having dinner with them at an upscale restaurant in Port Angeles for their wedding anniversary. I heard the knock at my door and knew it was Edward. I quickly rushed down stairs and swung the door open.

"Hello Bella."

"Jared, what are you doing here?"

I asked surprised to see Jacob's best friend. "I just came by, you look nice." He told me with a smile. I knew it was more because Jared and I never said more than ten words to each other the entire time I was dating Jacob.

"Why are you here Jared?"

"Jacob asked me to come; he wanted me to give you this."

He said handing me a box with a white ribbon wrapped around it. I looked at the box as if it had some contagious disease attached to it.

"Tell Jake he can keep it."

"You're not going to at least look at it?"

"No, I don't want anything from Jacob, I take that back the only thing I want from Jacob is for him to leave me alone."

"You're such a bitch Bella."

He told me placing the box back into his pocket. "Good bye Jared." I said closing the door in his face; he quickly tossed his foot between the doors preventing me from closing it. I pulled the door open and looked back at him irritated.

"So you're just going to forget about Jake."

"Yes. Why do you care so much Jared? Jacob moved on and I've moved on."

"What with uptight ass Edward?"

Jared asked, "Yup that would be me." I heard Edward say walking up behind Jared. I hadn't even heard his car pull up. Jared turned around and Edward slowly moved so that he was standing between me and Jared.

"You think you tough don't you Cullen?"

Jared said taking a step closer to Edward. I didn't like where this was heading. "Try me, Jared and find out how fucking tough I am" Edward replied with his fist balled up at his side.

"Jared leave before I call the police, and you know it won't take them long to get here when they know it's the police chief's daughter."

I warned him, Jared nose flared as he looked at Edward then back at me. He turned and walked away heading up the street away from my house. Edward turned around and his eyes were hard.

"What did he want?"

"Apparently Jacob sent him with a gift for me."

I told Edward walking back inside to retrieve my purse and shawl. "What was it?" Edward asked still sounding angry and a little jealous.

"I don't know because I didn't take it."

I told him now turning to look at him; he ran his fingers through his hair. "You look beautiful, Love" He told me with his eyes softening now. I slowly approached him and wrapped my arms around his neck. His arms wrapped around my waist and pulled me tighter against him.

"Thank you how was your day?"

"Long as always, are you ready for dinner?"

"Yes but first I need you to greet me properly."

I told him, Edward grinned then brought his lips to mine, I fell victim to the strength of his mouth as he pulled me tighter to him. Pulling my bottom lip into his mouth he sucked lightly then captured my tongue and sucked gently. When he seemed satisfied with his greeting he placed pecks on the corner of my lips then looked down into my face.

"Was that better, Ms. Swan?"

"Mmm, much better Sergeant."

I told him with a smile, he took my hand and we left for the restaurant. The ride was silent and I could tell something was bothering Edward. I placed my hand on his thigh and began to rub it slowly.

"Love if you want us to make it to the restaurant it would be best that you stop doing that."

He told me with a crooked grin on his face, I laughed and removed my hand reluctantly. In all reality I wanted to stay with him locked away somewhere, but I could never disappointment Esme and Carlisle by not showing up for dinner.

"You look stressed I was just trying to relax you."

I told him then blushed when he turned and looked at me with heated eyes, "Bella that only woke up another part of my body." He told me, I laughed looking between his legs and seeing his obvious growing erection.

"I could fix that for you."

I told him groping his dick as it grew harder against my hand. I unbuckled and unbuttoned his pants then slid my hand inside and gripped his dick tightly in my hand. "Damn it Bella." Edward growled gripping the steering wheel tighter. I began to stroke him slowly and I watched Edwards face as he enjoyed it. The car swerved and Edward quickly jerked it back straight.

"Bella you're going to make me crash."

He told me in a deep husky voice, I went to respond and was interrupted by a siren from a police car. Edward cut his eyes at me and I quickly removed my hand laughing.

"Look what you did."

He said pulling over on the side of the road, I blushed and quickly zippered his pants. The police car pulled up behind us and I watched in the rearview as my father and Jenks got out of the car. I saw Edwards face turn red.

"Just relax Edward."

I told him as they both approached the car, Edward lowered his window and Charlie pocked his head in. "Jenks I told you this was Edwards car." My father said yelling over to Jenks who approached my window. I lowered my window and smiled

"Hey Uncle Jenks."

"Hey Bells, you look nice tonight. Hot date?"

He asked, "Dinner with Edwards parents." I told him with a smile. "Edward your car swerved back there, I know you know better than to drink and drive, especially with my little girl in the car right." Charlie told him. Edward cut his eyes at me then looked back at my father.

"Of course Charlie, just lost control for a minute."

Edward told him, Charlie let us go with a warning and told us to have a good night. "Tell your folks I say Hi Edward." He yelled as he stared walking away. "Will do Chief Swan." Edward replied. Once my father got in his car and pulled off, Edward looked at me and I seen humor in his eyes when he said.

"You are in so much trouble."

I laughed then leaned over placing a sweet kiss on his lips. "I look forward to my punishment." I told him. We proceeded to the restaurant and met with Esme and Carlisle who was already at the table. I hugged them both then sat down where Edward was holding out my chair. Edward kissed Esme cheek then shook Carlisle's hand and took his sit next to me.

"Bella dear you look stunning."

Esme told me with a smile, "Thank you Esme, but you're the gorgeous one this evening. You don't look like you have two grown children let alone been married for thirty years." I told her, Esme blushed from my compliment then took my hand.

"This is why I love you Bella; you always know what to say to make an old woman feel beautiful."

"Mom you're not old"

Edward told her, Esme smiled at him. "And you will always be beautiful." Carlisle told her. Esme turned to him and the two shared a kiss.

"Oh come on do that have to be the first thing I see when I get here."

Alice sweet voice chimed in, Esme and Carlisle both stood to great their daughter and Jasper. "Bella you look great, who picked out that dress for you?" Alice asked with a knowing smile. "I believe it was a little pixie named Alice, it was left out on my bed when I arrived home from work." I said, everyone laughed knowing that sounded just like something Alice would do. We all sat down at the table and Carlisle called over the waiter.

We placed our orders and began making small talk. I loved Edwards's family as if they were my own and nothing in the world could change that. I remembered when I apologized to them about Edward and it being my fault he joined the Marines. "Bella dear we forgave you before you even knew you were to blame. I love you like a daughter and nothing is going to change that, what happened then is in the past. You and my Edward are back together and he is home. We're happy." I remembered Esme telling me, and then she warned me if I broke her son's heart again though she would beat me like one of her children. Of course I never intended on hurting Edward ever again, but I damn sure wasn't about to make a mistake and test Esme either.

"Bella, Sam invited us to dinner on Sunday."

Alice told me picking at the food on her plate, I saw Edward look at me and seen the flash of jealousy. "Your friend Sam?" He asked hard. I took his hand in my mine and looked into his face.

"Yes, my _friend_ Sam. He's moving to Washington and he doesn't know anyone but Alice, Rose and I"

I told him, I remembered his reaction to Sam when we were in Florida and was hoping we weren't about to have a repeat. Edward didn't say anything; he just simply squeezed my hand tighter and ran his thumb over the back of my hand.

"Oh Look it's the Cullen Clan"

I heard a familiar female voice say, I looked up to see Edwards ex girlfriend Tanya Denali standing over our table wearing a beautiful champagne colored gown. Once again Tanya made me feel mediocre compared to her beauty. Esme and Carlisle gave her polite hellos while Alice sat tight lipped.

"Bella, always a pleasure seeing you on Edwards arm."

She said with sarcasm swimming in every word, "There is no place I'd rather be Tanya." I replied back with a smile. She looked at Edward next.

"Edward I didn't think I'd see you again today, I guess we can't seem to say away from each other uh?"

She said smiling at him; I quickly turned to look at him wanting an explanation as to what she was talking about. I was never one to be insecure but Tanya was beyond beautiful and I couldn't help thinking that Edward would feel like he made a mistake breaking up with her and taking me back. I tried to brush the idea out of my thoughts but I wanted to know why he hadn't said anything to me about seeing his ex girlfriend who lives thousands of miles away earlier in the day.

* * *

><p><em>Looks like trouble? What do you think Bella is going to do about Tanya? How do you think Edward is taking the news about Sam moving to Washington? Please leave feedback will post as soon as I can!<em>


	17. An Unforgettable Night

**I do not own any rights to the Twilight Characters. They and the amazing Saga are owned by the wonderful Stephanie Meyer. **

**I'm super happy you all are enjoying my story; Thanks so so much for all the add's to favorites and alerts. Love all the reviews they make me smile : ) Wish more of you would comment but just knowing you are reading makes my day. There is a super juicy Lemon awaiting you all. Hope you guys enjoy it. Thank You for reading!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 16 An Unforgettable Night<strong>

**Bella POV**

"_Edward I didn't think I'd see you again today, I guess we can't seem to say away from each other uh?"_

_She said smiling at him; I quickly turned to look at him wanting an explanation as to what she was talking about. I was never one to be insecure but Tanya was beyond beautiful and I couldn't help thinking that Edward would feel like he made a mistake breaking up with her and taking me back. I tried to brush the idea out of my thoughts but I wanted to know why he hadn't said anything to me about seeing his ex girlfriend who lives thousands of miles away earlier in the day._

"Tanya is the coordinator for the fundraiser the hospital is organizing"

Edward replied giving her the same look he gave Jared just hours earlier. I wasn't sure how I felt as I sat there and listen to Tanya tell Edward how she looked forward to working with him. They would be working together on a fundraiser for the hospital, nothing else I tried to reassure myself. _Yes, Edward and his drop dead ex girlfriend will be working together, everything will be peachy_. My sub conscience nicely pointed out. I couldn't understand why Edward didn't tell me this earlier, why he felt the need to keep it from me. _What if he still has feelings for her?_ My conscience asked and I felt my stomach tighten just at the thought.

"Tanya if you don't mind we'd like to be left alone, NOW."

I heard Edward practically growl at her, "Oh of course. I'll see you tomorrow Edward and Carlisle. Alice, Jasper and Esme always a pleasure. Bella." Tanya said giving me a look as if she wanted to jump across the table and slap me. I gave the same look back daring her to even try it. Edward cleared his throat and she turned to him and smiled then finally walked away from our table. I hated feeling this way, being this insecure person. We continue with dinner when my phone vibrated I looked seeing it was from Alice.

**A: You alright?**

**B: Yeah I'm fine. Did you know Tanya was in town?**

I asked her, I didn't get a text back so I looked up to see a sorry look on Alice face. Then she looked back down at her lap texting me back.

**A: Sorry, I promised Edward I wouldn't say anything but I told him to tell you.**

She texted, I couldn't be mad at her. If it was Rose and Emmett I wouldn't have said anything either.

**B: Do you think he's still in love with her?**

**A: Hell NO! He didn't want to worry you about her being here. You know Edward he thought he was protecting you**

**B: Ugh! Right so instead I look like a complete idiot when she starts talking about seeing him earlier as if it was more than that. **

**A: I know, but he loves you Bella **

**B: I know.**

I replied, I relaxed a little in my sit but seen Edwards face was still tight. I knew now was not the time or the place to have a conversation about Tanya Denali so we didn't. I continued in my conversation with everyone at the table, but I still felt a little angry with Edward. Protecting me or not he should have told me, god only knew how long this witch would be in town.

I watched as Tanya walked towards the bathrooms. I wanted to talk to her alone, make her aware that whatever she was up to wasn't going to work. I was starting to feel she was under the impression that I was fragile and would give up Edward without a fight. I wanted her to know just how fucking wrong she was. I excused myself from the table letting them know I needed to use the restroom. Alice went to go with me but I shook my head no. Edward grabbed my hand and I could see that he was worried, probably about my reaction to Tanya. I placed a kiss on his cheek and headed for the bathroom.

I walked in and checked to make sure it was only me and her in the bathroom. Then I waited for Tanya to exit out of the stall, when she did she looked surprised to see me.

"Bella."

She said with a fake smile as she walked past me to the sinks and began washing her hands. "Tanya, we need to talk and get something straight." I told her. She dried her hands then turned to me.

"What could we possibly have to talk about?"

"Edward."

I said as if it should have been obvious. She smiled at me then. "What about Edward?" She asked me obviously thinking she had something over on me.

"Stay away from him."

"I can't possibly do that, if I will be working with him."

"You know what the hell I mean."

"Oh are you afraid of a little competition Bella."

She said with a smile, I sucked in a deep breath fighting with the desire to slap the hell out of her, "There is no competition Tanya." I told her, she stepped closer to me.

"And yet you came in here to tell me to stay away from him."

"Yes, I did because I know you are up to something. Your little show out there proved that. But I want you to know that I will not stand idly by while you try to ruin my and Edwards relationship. I will not let anyone else come between us at least not without fighting like hell first."

"Are you threatening me Bella?"

"You better bet your ass I am."

I told her with bite, she looked at me shocked by what I said. "Well just know that I always get what I want." She told me with a smug look on her face.

"But you won't this time."

I told her and began to walk out of the bathroom; "I hope you're ready for a fight Bella, because I love Edward and I will get him back. You bet your ass on that." She told me, I quickly turned around and stormed over to her.

"Then game on Bitch." I told her and stormed out of the bathroom. I headed back over to the table steaming mad. I was happy Tanya knew I wasn't just going to do nothing while she made her efforts towards Edward, but I was pissed knowing that she planned on it. When I sat down I saw the way Edward and Alice looked at me but I didn't say anything. Edward leaned over and placed a soft kiss on my lips, helping to sooth my mood. Alice looked towards the bathroom and her eyes grew large, I turned and seen Tanya leaving the bathroom. My phone instantly vibrated.

**A: What happened in the bathroom?**

**B: I'll tell you later**

I texted back, Edward must have noticed too and quickly looked at me with worried eyes "Not now." I whispered to him. Taking my hand he interlaced our fingers and squeezed my hand then kissed the back of it. We continued with dinner and I tried to act normal, but I saw each and every time Tanya looked over at our table. She was trying to intimidate me and I wanted her to know it wasn't going to work.

**Edward POV**

I wanted to strangle Tanya it was obvious she got to Bella. Even though Bella tried to act normal as she continued to talk to my parents, Alice and Jasper as if nothing had happened I knew she was fuming inside. When Bella got up to use the bathroom, some part of me thought she was going to leave. But I knew she would never do that to my parents. I felt my phone vibrate and I seen I had a text message from Alice. I looked up at her and she simply cut her eyes at me.

**A: I told you, you should have just told her.**

**E: I really don't need to hear I told you so Alice, any advice?**

I texted back, I wasn't sure how to approach Bella and I didn't want to make matters worse. It was bad enough I was fighting my own damn issues hearing that her friend Sam was moving to town. I didn't need this shit with Tanya too.

**A: Oh now you want my advice**

Alice texted back I looked over at her with a warning look and she smiled at me.

**A: Just tell her the truth; tell her that Tanya means nothing to you.**

**E: She doesn't mean shit to me.**

**A: Then tell her that, because I guarantee she's feeling insecure that you didn't mention you would be working with Tanya.**

Alice texted me, I was a little worried Bella was still in the bathroom. "Edward did Bella not know Tanya was in town?" my mother asked me. I looked up at her.

"No, I didn't tell her."

"Did you plan on telling her?"

My father asked me, "There was nothing to tell, I planned on staying away from Tanya. I didn't want Bella feeling threaten about her being around." I told him and seen the face my mother made obviously disagreeing with my decision the same way Alice had. Surprisingly though my mom didn't make a comment. She promised to stay out of my and Bella's relationship to prevent appearing to take sides. When Bella came back to the table it was obvious her attitude was a lot worse. I leaned over and placed a kiss on her lips and seen her relax a little. I turned to Jasper hearing a question he was asking when I saw Alice eyes grow large. Bella turned to where Alice had looked then picked up her cell phone texting someone, who I assumed was Alice. Curious I looked to where they had and seen Tanya looking our way as she left the bathroom.

I turned to Bella realizing they must have been in the bathroom together. "Not now." she whispered to me. Taking her hand I interlaced our fingers and squeezed her hand then kissed the back of it. We continued with dinner celebrating my parent's anniversary. When we left Bella was silent again as we waited for the valet to bring the car around.

"Bella…"

"Not now Edward, just take me home and we can talk there."

She told me, obviously not ready to talk about anything. When the car pulled up I helped her inside then closed the door. I tipped the valet and quickly went to the driver side and climbed into the car. I pulled off and hated the silence; I wasn't sure if she was mad at me or if something happened between her and Tanya in the bathroom. As I drove I reached my hand over to her and began massaging her thigh, she looked over at me and smiled. That made me feel better, I took her hand out of her lap and held it the rest of the way to her house.

When I pulled into her drive way behind her car we both silently got out and headed to her front door. She pulled out her keys and I took them from her unlocking and opening her door. We entered and I followed Bella to the living room. She turned on her lights and we both sat down next to each other on the couch, and our breathing filled the silence.

"Edward." "Bella"

We said at the same time, and then smiled. "You first Love." I told her. She turned to me and bit her lip. "Why didn't you tell me Tanya would be working with you at the hospital for the fundraiser?" She asked. I took her hand into mine needing to touch her as I spoke.

"I didn't want you to worry about Tanya being around. I planned on avoiding her as much as possible."

"Is there anything for me to worry about?"

She asked, I cupped her face in my hand and she leaned into it as if enjoying my touch. "No, absolutely nothing." I replied honestly. "Then you should have told me." She tossed back in a matter a fact tone.

"I know, I should have. Now what happened when you went to the bathroom?"

"I told her that I wasn't going to stand idly by while she tried to ruin our relationship. She said she always got what she wanted, and I told her she wouldn't this time. Some other words were pasted between us and I made it clear that I would not let another person come between us without a fight."

She told me, I grinned and could understand just how she felt. I tried telling myself that Sam was just her friend. But I wasn't comfortable with another man I knew nothing about being important in her life.

"What's going in that head Sergeant?"

She asked running her fingers through my hair, "I was thinking about Sam moving to town." I told her, she looked at me as if I was crazy. "You're not still worried about that are you; I told you that he is just my friend. Like a brother Edward, you'll see when you really get to know him." She told me, this made me a little uneasy; she obviously wanted us to hang out with him often.

"Edward, I don't know how you may be feeling when comes to your feelings for Tanya. But I told you, you are the only man I want and need. I WILL NOT make that mistake again or let anyone else come between us. Sam is my friend, nothing more the way Bree is your friend."

She told me getting my attention with her words. She thought I had feelings for Tanya. "Bella I don't have any feelings for Tanya, the woman means absolutely nothing to me. You mean everything to me and I don't want to fuck this up because I can't swallow the fact that another man other then family is important in your life." I told her, of course considering Jasper as family. She smiled as if what I said was humorous. "I think your jealousy is just a little cute, but Edward you are the most important man in my life, no friend can, will or has ever taken that away." She explained to me, "Good because I hate to share." I told her, she laughed then said "Me too." I needed her closer so I quickly lifted her into my lap and my dick grew knowing only clothes were between us. I placed a soft kiss on her shoulder and kept my focus on what I was about to say. "Look at me." I told her, wanting her to turn her head and look me in the eyes. But she had her own plans; she turned and straddled my lap and I groaned in my throat at the friction her movement caused. She smiled a knowing smile. _Keep it together Edward_, I told myself.

"Bella, I am yours and yours alone for as long as you want me. Tanya or anyone else will never change that. I'm in love with you Isabella, no one else."

I informed her. I saw tears in her eyes and she dug her fingers into my hair kissing me hard on the mouth. I felt her tongue lick my bottom lip and I swiftly took her tongue into my mouth needing to taste her. I could still taste the wine from dinner and it only made her taste that much sweeter. Our mouths mated together feverishly and this strong desire to touch her over powered me. I began unzipping her dress and lowering the straps off her shoulders. I released her lips for us to inhale air instead of each other, but I couldn't keep my mouth off her as I kissed the hollow part of her neck under her jaw. I was rewarded with a moan and a grind of her hips causing sweet friction between the two of us.

"Do you have any idea how beautiful you are Bella?"

I asked her as her dress fell past her breast revealing the black strapless bra she was wearing. I took her in and thanked god for blessing me with her. Bella's chest rose and fell and I kissed the top of her breast then sucked lightly until her skin was pink in that spot leaving a hicky. "Edward please." She moaned as my hand pushed her bra to the side and cupped her breast. I felt her nipple get hard in my palm and I kissed her mouth again. She started moving her hips over my dick faster and now I was the one moaning.

"Tell me what you want Bella."

I husked out against her lips, she began unbuttoning my shirt at a vigorous speed as she kissed me harder. "I want you to make love to me." She told me pushing my shirt past my shoulders. I quickly took off my shirt tossing it across the room. Then gripping her hair I recaptured her lips and kissed her as if my next breath depended on it. I began removing her dress from her body never leaving her mouth. Once it was off she remained on my lap in nothing but her black bra, thong and pumps. My dick twitched as if begging for her. I stood up and she wrapped her legs around my waist. I knew we needed to take this to the bedroom. I planned on taking my time with Bella our first time. I wanted her to understand just how much I loved her, appreciated her, and treasured her. I wanted her to know that no one else mattered to me as much as she did. I began kissing her neck again trying to catch my breath, but my mouth couldn't leave her skin.

"What are you doing?"

She moaned, "Taking this to the bedroom." I told her heading for the stairs. "I can walk you know." She told me with a giggle. "I like having you against me this way." I told her looking down into her beautiful face. She hugged me tighter around my neck and kissed my lips. "Hurry up then." She told me with a smile. I held her tight against my body as I rushed up the steps and to her bedroom, while Bella giggled in my arms. When I entered her room I turned on the lamp and laid her on the bed.

"You're pretty strong Sergeant."

Bella said laying back on her elbows looking like god's gift to man, no god's gift to me. I corrected liking the sound of that better. I gripped her thighs massaging them slowly as I lowered to the floor on my knees; she bit her bottom lip as she watched me. I removed her shoes then placed a kiss on both her feet. I slid my tongue over her ankle and up her leg then kissed her calf muscle. I looked up at her and seen she was still watching me, so I continued. Slowly I slid my tongue further up her leg and kissed the back of her knee feeling her legs shiver. I smiled knowing she was sensitive there. I continued sliding my tongue across her skin placing kisses, on her inner thighs, sucking gently placing another hicky there, then after removing her thong I kissed her clit sucking it into my mouth and making tiny circles on it. I smiled when her hips rose from the bed, begging for more. I prolonged my torture on her body kissing her navel next, then released her breast from the confinements of her bra and kissed both breast tenderly and sensually. I glided my tongue up and across her neck and placed an opened mouth kiss under her jaw and then skimmed my tongue over her lips and kissed her passionately. Her hands went into my hair as she kissed me back with just as much enthusiasm.

"How do you want it Bella?"

I asked against her lips sliding my hand down her between her legs and growling when I felt how wet she was. "Slow and Hard" she moaned as I began to make those circles over her clit. I kissed her neck and entered two fingers inside of her. Her legs slightly parted and her hips rose from the bed as she moaned my name. I wanted to watch her come; it was the sexist thing in the world watching Bella eyes flutter and lips part as she came. She was already so ripe that she shivered and gripped my arm as she came instantly when I made the _come here_ motion with my fingers.

I got up from the bed and removed the rest my clothes never taking my eyes off of her as she laid on the bed trying to catch her breath. I pulled a condom from my pocket and quickly slid it on my length. Bella looked at me and the look in her eyes was as hot as the sun in August. I approached the bed and Bella spread her legs as if inviting me in, so I joined her on the bed. Having her nude under me and knowing I was about to have her the way I had been dreaming about made my dick twitch and grow in anticipation. Bella raised her hips and my dick brushed over her slick folds causing me to close my eyes and inhale deeply.

"I need you inside of me now Edward."

She told me in the sexist voice I ever heard. I kissed her lips hard as I used my knee to spread her legs wider. The head of my dick pressed into her finding her opening like two magnets. "Mmm" she moaned gripping my arms as I continued to enter more of myself. Bella took in a sharp breath as her body worked to accommodate me and welcome me into her. When I filled her body with all of me we both groaned from the intensity the connection gave. The feeling of finally being inside of her after everything we'd been through was setting my soul on fire. It was like someone tossed a lit match into gasoline. I had to control myself as her walls clung to me, sucked me in deeper branding me as hers. She was so tight and warm I had to pace myself as I began stroking her slow like she wanted. She met each stroke with a rock of her hips and a moan from her lips.

I placed a scorching kiss on her mouth taking her tongue into mine as I gripped the back of her thigh and hitched it over my hip slipping deeper into her folds.

"Ahh yes Edward, just like that!"

Bella moaned biting my bottom lip and sucking it into her mouth. She was like a crazed sex kitten as she kissed my mouth chin and neck. She wrapped her legs around me and I sunk deeper into the heaven between her thighs. This caused me to grow even harder and pulse inside of her. I moved in and out of her repeatedly, forcefully with desperation and need to drown in her. "Fuck Bella!" I growled stroking her harder and deeper than before. I felt her nails dig in my back but it only added to the pleasure I was feeling, adding to the sensation of being with her this way.

I meet Bella hips thrust for thrust trying to remain gentle; I didn't want to be too rough with her. "I'm close Edward." She moaned into my ear, I moved my hand between us and massaged her clit giving her more stimulation with each stroke. She licked and nibbled on my ear lobe. I felt her tongue enter my ear and I couldn't stop the shudder from the pleasure it gave me.

"Come with me Edward."

She moaned, I began stroking her harder with more urgency then before and she gasped has her entire body blushed. I knew I found her spot and it would only be seconds before she came for me. I massaged her clit faster and faster and I could hear she was fighting to breath. She was closer so I began to gyrate my hips every time I pushed into her. I felt her walls start to contract around me, milking me then she cried out moaning my name. I felt her wet release hit me and I erupted dropping my head on her shoulder. She continued moving her hips still riding out her release and I came again as if once wasn't enough. Taking her mouth we both came hard moaning loudly in each other's mouth.

I needed to catch my breath, never before had I come back to back like that before. I rolled off of her and pulled her against me, she placed kisses on my chest licking my nipple. I was amazed my dick still had the power to twitch with excitement.

"Bella I need to rest, Love"

"Mmm but I wanted to try it fast and rough this time."

She told me looking up at me from under her long lashes, and then I felt her hand grip my dick and began to stroke it. I breathed in a deep breath enjoying how amazing that felt. Apparently my dick had other plans because in no time it was hard again.

"I want to ride him Edward."

Bella told me licking across my chest as she started to straddle me already. My dick was rock hard just from her words and the idea of Bella riding me. She leaned over into her nightstand and pulled out a condom. I watched as she ripped it open with her teeth, then thought I died and went to heaven as I watched her put the condom on with her mouth. When she engulfed me then pulled me back out her mouth with me sheathed fully with the condom I gripped her hair rougher then I planed pulling her up to me to devour her mouth.

Bella straddled me again, never breaking our kiss as I felt her hand wrap around my dick holding it up as she slowly slid down. "Mmm" she moaned on my mouth when was she was fully filled with me. Pulling away from my lips Bella sat up right and placed both her hands firmly on my chest as she rode me faster and faster winding her hips. I watched as she bit her lip lifting and dropping back on me repeatedly as she tossed her head back moaning. Every time she came down to reconnect us I met her with a hard thrust rewarding me with a growl from my Bella's lips. My Bella turned into the lioness this time and it was fucking hot as I watched her breast bounce and her skin flush while she rode astride.

"Edward I'm about to come"

She cried out, I quickly sat up and held her around her waist as she rode me franticly. She wrapped her arms around my neck as our foreheads touched and she rode me harder. I could hardly contain myself when I felt her body tighten around me, throbbing as she started to release. Gripping my hand into her hair I brought her mouth to mine and swallowed her cries as her orgasm ripped through her body. I felt her began to shudder as she started to come back down from her high. I ran my fingers in her hair and kissed her lips. She wanted it fast and rough and I wasn't going to disappoint her.

"Get on all fours Bella"

I whispered against her lips, she smiled against my mouth and pulled away from me to do as told. She looked gorgeous waiting for me with her ass in the air. I rose up on my knees and gripped her hips into my hands. "Arch your back for me." I told her, again she did as told. I slid into her and heard her gasp as she gripped the sheets. Taking her this way was so fucking erotic I almost came. I sucked in a deep breath and I filled her completely. I ran my hand over her back then pulled back only leaving my tip inside of her, then quickly slammed back into her making out skin slap.

"Fuck that felt good!"

Bella barked pressing her ass back into me, _Yes I definitely like lioness Bella_ I told myself as I continued to stroke fast while slamming into her. Bella through her ass back keeping rhythm with my thrust and I placed my hand on her shoulder as I hammered into her. All that could be heard was Bella's growling, our skin slapping and my groan every time she intentionally tighten her walls around me when I slammed back into her.

"Baby I'm so close"

She rasped out fighting to breathe, I wrapped my arm around her and pulled her off her elbows bringing her back against my chest and began rubbing her clit in fast tight circles as I still pounded into her. I wrapped her hair around my other hand turning her head and devoured her lips. She moaned loud into my mouth as she kissed me back. When she came she broke from my lips and screamed my name breathlessly, rippling my orgasm in effect as I followed behind her to ecstasy.

* * *

><p><em>Fanning myself with my hand, that was hot! Oh and hope you enjoyed Bella telling Tanya off in the bathroom; )<em>

_Please leave feedback will post for you guys tomorrow! Thanks for reading!_


	18. Setting Things Straight

**I do not own any rights to the Twilight Characters. They and the amazing Saga are owned by the wonderful Stephanie Meyer. **

**I'm super happy you all are enjoying my story; Thanks so so much for all the add's to favorites and alerts. Love all the reviews they make me smiled : ) Wish more of you would comment but just knowing you are reading makes my day. I think this chapter is a lot calmer as the two love birds try to put the troubling things in their relationship to rest and move ahead. I hope you enjoy it and maybe it answers some questions. Thank You for reading!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 17 Setting Things Straight<strong>

**Bella POV**

I heard my alarm clock go off and I quickly tossed my arm behind me hitting the snooze button. I felt something warm and hard under my face and I remembered Edward slept over last night. Running my hand slowly up his chest I admired his masculinity. We had taken another step in our relationship and I was happy we were progressing; it wasn't just the sex even though it was absolutely fantastic but also the way we connected on a more intimate level. Nothing else mattered last night, not Tanya and her desire to ruin our relationship or Edward's jealousy issues about Sam. For the first time in a long time, it was just Edward and Bella last night and I loved every minute of it.

I did worry about Edward's jealousy, because there was only so many ways I could tell him that Sam was just my friend, and there was only so many times I would continue to reassure him. I loved Edward and nothing was going to make that change but I knew if he didn't get over his jealousy it would put a huge strain on our relationship. I did find it a little cute, what girl doesn't like when her man wants her all to himself and not share her, but I had my limits to when the shit just wouldn't be cute anymore. I didn't need him constantly reminding me of what choice I made in the past and that's what made him nervous about my friendship with Sam. I know he never said it that way, but who was he kidding I knew what the issue was, and we were never going to move forward if he constantly reminded me of what I did to our relationship years ago. I remember perfectly, it was burned into memory, and now that I finally had this second chance with him he needed to understand I was never going to make that slip-up again.

Then there was Tanya and her crap. I hated that she would be working with him at the hospital and there wasn't anything I could do about it. I know he told me I had nothing to worry about but the bitch still had to go.

The alarm went off again and I hit it to be sure it didn't wake Edward. Slowly I climbed out of the bed being sure not to stir him from his sleep. Today was his day off and I didn't want him waking up at almost six in the morning just because I had to work. I grabbed my robe and headed for the bathroom to take my shower.

As I stood under the hot water I smiled seeing the hicky's Edward left amongst my body. I was happy each one was in a place that would be covered when I dressed for work. I washed my hair first and when I went to wash myself I heard the bathroom door open and smiled knowing it was Edward. The shower door pulled open and there stood Edward and all his glory.

"I rolled over to kiss you and you weren't there."

He told me climbing into the shower then closing the door behind him. "I have to work remember, I can't sleep in like you can." I replied feeling his erection on my low back as his arms wrapped around me. His nose ran across my neck as if taking my smell into memory, and then I felt his lips pressed softly on my neck as he held me tighter like I would disappear.

"I'm sorry Isabella."

He whispered in my ear, I wasn't sure where that came from. I turned in his arms and looked up into his face seeing the sadness there.

"Sorry for what?"

I asked him hoping he wasn't about to say something that would break my heart. He pushed wet strands of my hair out of my face and lowered his head kissing me softly. Everything he was doing was like he was worshiping me, as if I was gone longer then the fifteen minutes I was out of the bed.

"I had a dream that you left me, that I over reacted about you and Sam and you told me that you were sick of paying for what happened with Jacob. Love, it was so real my heart broke, I saw myself alone in a dark place. But you moved on got married and had kids. I wanted to die but nothing worked. When I woke up I almost thought it was real when you weren't in bed. That maybe last night was the dream and the dream was my reality."

I saw the misery of that fear in his eyes and ran my fingers through his hair. "I realized that I was in your room then and I knew what happened last night was real, and that I hadn't fucked up." I smiled and pointed to the hicky on my breast. "This proves last night happened," he smiled and ran his finger over the hicky. "…and Baby I don't think I could ever leave you. But I would like it if you tried to believe and trust me when I say I only want you Edward Cullen. I don't like feeling like you're constantly tossing the past in my face when you become jealous about my friendship with Sam." I told him, his fingers dug into my hair as he looked at me.

"I'm sorry for making you feel that way. I'll get to know Sam for you. I know you said you could never leave me but I'm not willing to risk it because I'm being a jealous prick."

He informed me, "I'd like that." I replied with a smile. He lowered his mouth to mine and kissed me sensually under the water. He pressed his body against mine and his erection was hard.

"Damn I want to take you again, tell your class they owe me."

Edward said against my lips, I laughed into his mouth and pulled back to look at him. "We always have after I get off work and tomorrow afternoon before you go to work, Mmm and Sunday night." I moaned feeling his hand between my thighs. He slid two fingers inside of me and I gripped his arms. "I want to watch you come for me Isabella." He told me saying my name as if it was an aphrodisiac for him. I had to admit I never liked my name but when Edward called me Isabella it did something to me.

"Edward, I have to leave in less than thirty minutes."

I moan honestly not caring but was trying to remember I had a third grade class to teach. He pushed his fingers in deeper and cupped me causing friction over my clit. "Then stop fighting it and come." He rasped out into my ear. His fingers moved faster and I couldn't fight with the heat building between my thighs. His hands were like lethal weapons whenever they touched me there; I forgot my surroundings, my thoughts, even my name. I couldn't stop my hips as they rocked against his hand begging for more of the torture. "That's my Bella just enjoy it" He whispered in my ear, pumping his fingers in and out of me faster and faster. I bit down hard on my bottom lip as my body started to tighten, he placed a kiss on the hollow of my neck and then his fingers made that come here motion and I was finished. I gasped and closed my eyes tightly as I came hard robbing me of my breath.

"Fuck you look beautiful when you do that."

He growled kissing me hard on my mouth; pulling away from me he grabbed my wash cloth and soap and began washing me. Slowly he cleansed every part of my body treating me as if I was a priceless, fragile piece of art. The way he washed me was driving me crazy but there was nothing sexual about it, it was just intimacy at its best. After he quickly washed his self we got out of the shower and he dried me off, rubbed my favorite lotion over my body and put my underwear on me.

"You are entirely too good to me."

I told him with a smile, he laughed and cupped my face. "I just want you to know how much I adore you, Love" he husked out then lifting my chin he kissed my lips tenderly. When he broke our kiss I groaned in disappointment. "I wasn't done kissing you." I told him with a pout. He ran his thumb over my lip and his eyes became dark. "Get dressed before you'll be calling in sick." He told me with a smile on his face. "I'm going to go make you some coffee" He said walking out of the room. I quickly put on a pair of off white dress pants, grey V-neck sweater with a matching blazer. I shook my head at the fact that I let Alice pick out my spring clothes for work, but it was better than her trying to find lingerie Edward would like on me. As I looked at myself in the mirror though I had to admit that I actually liked this outfit. I looked at the pumps she picked to go with it and knew they were not touching my feet. I grabbed a pair of flats from my closet and put them on. I shook my hair out and figured it would air dry. I looked at the clock and seen it was a quarter to seven, I tossed my things into my purse and rushed down stairs.

"Love, please don't run down the steps any more. I almost had a heart attack at the idea of you tripping and falling down them."

Edward told me handing me a cup of coffee, I couldn't help but laugh because that was my worry every time I ran period. "Sorry, I just noticed that I'm running late. I have to prep because the children have a class spelling bee today." I told him, he nodded his head but continued staring at me.

"What's wrong is there something on my face?"

I asked quickly digging in my purse for my compact mirror. Edward chuckled and stopped my movements. "No, I was just admiring how beautiful you are." He informed me; I blushed then turned to look up at him.

"You already got the panties Sergeant you can stop kissing my ass now."

I teased earning a throaty laugh from him, wrapping his arm around my waist he said. "I haven't kissed your ass yet Ms. Swan and I have half the mind to do so now, let's get you out the door before I do so." I laughed and grabbed my things. We headed out my front door and I slowly approached my car.

"Damn it, I have a flat."

I yelled looking at my front tire. "Do you have a spare in your trunk?" Edward asked me, I nodded my head yes and proceed to walk to my trunk. That's when I noticed my back tire was flat too. I turned to Edward to see if he seen this also. He quickly walked to the opposite side of my car then looked over at me. "These are flat too." He informed me.

"Son of a bitch!"

I yelled kicking the back tire, "Who the hell would flatten my fucking tires?" I asked no one in particular. Edward walked over to me and cupped my face.

"I would say this was Tanya's handy work but she doesn't know where you live."

Edward told me, I knew they weren't this way when I left with Edward for dinner. And last night when we came in I was too worried about talking to him to even notice if my tires were flat then.

"Do you think it could have been Jared, he was pretty pissed last night?"

I asked Edward, then seen the anger in his eyes. "Unless he wants me to kick his ass like I did Jakes, I doubt it." He replied but I could tell he didn't fully believe that. I looked back at my tires and could see the deep gash in the back tire. I heard a car drive up then Leah's voice say.

"Bella, it looks like you have an enemy. About time everyone stopped treating you like god's gift to the world."

I sucked in a deep breath and turned to her, "Did you do this to my car Leah?" I barked ready to kick her ass. "Bella please, don't insult my intelligence. I don't hate you that much, even though I am enjoying this." She said with a smile. "Go to hell Leah." I snapped at her.

"Oh Bella that is no way to talk to your future step sister."

She replied then pulled off laughing hysterically. I stomped my foot on the ground and let out a loud "Urgh!" Edward rubbed my shoulders trying to calm me down.

"I don't understand how a saint like Sue gave birth to the devil's spawn."

I said trying to relax, Edward laughed when he said. "Relax lioness, I'll take you to work and have the garage pick up your car." I turned and looked up at him.

"Thank you."

"Of course, now come on. I might have to break a few speed limits to get you to work on time."

He told me, I groaned because I hated when he drove fast. He laughed opening the passenger door for me. I climbed in and Edward got in on the driver side. I sat there thinking of all the people who hated me and realized that over the past couple of months my list grew. There was Jake, Jared, Lauren, Jessica, Leah and Tanya. The worst part was that they were just the ones I knew about. Edward grabbed my hand and I turned to him.

"Don't worry about that, focus on the class room of eight year olds you are about to have alright?"

I nodded my head and sat quietly as Edward did just what he said he would, broke the speed limit to get me to work on time. When we pulled into the schools parking lot I turned to him and smiled.

"So what are your plans today other than being the gorgeous Edward Cullen?"

Edward chuckled as if what I said was a joke, "I'll be making sure your car gets all new tires, and then I have a meeting with my Commander." He told me, I knew my face must have flushed. Was he about to be deployed? My heart tighten at the very thought next thing I knew I was breathing heavy.

"Bella relax, he's just on leave and has family in Seattle. We're just meeting for lunch."

Edward told me cupping my face, I looked over at him and I realized then that I wouldn't be able to handle if he was deployed. I remembered him telling me that he was on four years of inactive duty, but that meant he could be called for duty during that time.

"Are you sure, because I will come to Seattle and kick your Commanders ass if he came to take you from us."

I told him meaning every word, but knowing deep down it wouldn't change a thing. But I was more than sure Alice and Esme would assist me in the ass kicking. "Yes, I'm sure. I will be here at 2:45 to pick you up." He told me, I kissed his lips then reluctantly pulled away from him "Alright, I love you Sergeant." I told him as I climbed out of the car. He smiled a crooked grin my way.

"I love you teacher Swan."

**Edward POV**

After dropping Bella off at the school I went straight home and changed into my uniform. I know I didn't have to wear it to lunch with my commander but I felt it would be expected of me by him. I called the garage where Ben worked and asked him to pick up Bella's car and to charge the tires and anything else her car needed to my credit card. I looked at the time and knew I had a few hours before I had to meet Commander Marcus Volturi. The man was intimidating but I respected him. My first stop would be with Charlie to let him know about Bella's tires, and Jared's visit last night before we went to dinner. When I arrived at the station Charlie spotted me the moment I walked through the doors.

"Edward, good to see you."

He said with a relaxed tone. "You to Charlie, you have time to talk?" I asked him not wanting to disturb his job. He looked at me obviously trying to figure out what I might have to talk to him about. "Yeah come with me to my office." He told me. I followed him and saw Quil watching me closely. We entered his office and he closed the door behind me.

"What can I do for you Edward?"

"Bella's tires were slashed, we don't know if it happened last night or this morning."

"What? All four of them?"

"Yes. She doesn't know who might have done it but I have a few ideas."

I told him, being sure not to share that Leah was someone in question. I knew Charlie wasn't aware of Bella and Leah's none existing relationship because Bella didn't want it to effect Sue and his relationship. So I planned on keeping quiet about Leah unless I found out she was behind it.

"Like who?"

"First my ex Tanya is in town, the only reason I may be ruling her out is because she doesn't know where Bella lives, then there's Jared."

"Jacob's friend Jared?"

"The one and the same, he came by her place last night saying he had a gift for Bella from Jacob. When she didn't take it he got pissed with her. I walked up towards the end of it, but Jared was definitely pissed she had to threaten to call the police to get him to leave."

"I'll handle Jared and Jake. So what about this ex, is she trouble?"

"No, that's my next stop, to make things clear to her, straighten this out."

I told him, Charlie nodded his head and I could tell he was thinking silently. "Alright, thanks for coming by to let me know. I almost thought you came in here to tell me you were being deployed since you were in uniform." Charlie said laughing.

"No I have lunch with my Commander; I just wanted to make sure I let you know. Not just as the chief of police but her father. Since we don't know who it is I'm more then sure it will happen again."

"As long as the idiot doesn't lay a hand on my daughter I won't shoot them."

Charlie replied we talked a few more minutes about sports and the game I missed that was on last night. I wasn't about to tell Charlie I was doing something more fun and important than watching a game. After we joked around a while longer I left for the hospital next. When I walked in Angela waved at me. "I'm surprised you even stepped in here on your day off." She said with a smile.

"I gotta take care of something, who's here?"

I asked her looking around to see if I seen Seth or James anywhere. "Seth and Bree, it's kind of funny watching the two of them try to flirt discreetly." She told me, I simply shook my head and hoped they didn't get busted. I excused myself from Angela and head for the chief of Staff's office. Laurent King. I knocked on his door and he called for me to come in.

"Dr. Cullen didn't expect to see you today."

He said placing his pen down on his desk and sitting back in his chair. "Dr. King, I have a situation I need to discuss with you." I told him sternly. He waved his hand to the chair in front of his desk.

"Have a set."

He told me, I unbuttoned my jacket and removed my hat taking a sit. "What seems to be the problem Edward?" he asked looking nervous. I knew why he was nervous, because he knew the hospital was lucky to have me and the only reason they did was because of my father.

"The coordinator the broad hired for the fundraiser is an ex of mine. I'm not trying to get her fired, but the woman seems to be interested in harassing me. So I'm letting it be known that if her actions go without being punished you will be receiving a letter of resignation from me with drawling from this hospital as head attending."

I told him, Laurent's eyes grew large and he quickly picked up his phone and made a call. "Garrett send Ms. Denali up to my office right away." I heard him say. I sat back in the chair and watched as he hung the phone up.

"Now Edward I can't control what happens outside of this buildings."

"I have no intention on seeing her outside of this building; I just want to know I can come to work and not be harassed."

I informed him, his office door opened and Tanya walked in with a smile on her face. "You wanted to speak with me Dr. King" She said walking further in. He motioned for her to have a set and she did. Her eyes grew when she noticed me.

"Edward, surprised seeing you here."

"Ms. Denali I'm under the impression that you are harassing Dr. Cullen. Now I want to make this clear, my hospital will not tolerate juvenile behavior. If you cannot conduct yourself professionally around Dr. Cullen while you are here then I will happily replace you, and I'm sure I can. But I cannot find another doctor like Edward and he has threaten to leave the hospital do to your behavior."

Tanya looked over at me and I gave her a smug smile, I knew she didn't expect me to go over Garrett's head.

"Dr. King, Edward and I have a relationship…"

"…Had a relationship. That ended over a year ago."

I added, she sucked in a deep breath obviously irritated. "Edward if I have done anything to make you feel uncomfortable I'm deeply sorry." She said innocently. I wasn't falling foe her fake ass apology but I knew Laurent would because he didn't know her like I did.

"Good, this is a hospital not a damn high school. So Ms. Denali keep your personal business out of my hospital and away from my staff. Edward you know you are a valued doctor here and I apologize for this."

Laurent told me, I stood up and shook his hand, Tanya quickly stood up also. "Was that all Laurent?" She asked with some attitude in her voice. He told her yes and she quickly left his office. I talked to Laurent some more about considering hiring Bree and Carlos as full time staff in the E.R, and also about James's behavior with the female staff. When I finally left his office I honestly wasn't surprised to see Tanya waiting for me. I laughed

"Tanya I'm warning you drop it."

"Did your Bella tell you about our conversation last night?"

She asked me in a mocking tone. "Yes she told me, and stay the hell away from her." I warned trying to keep my voice down. "First of all she came to me last night, next I want this job Edward so I won't risk it for you or your bitch Bella. But nothing else has changed, I still want you back." She told me. I stepped close to her so only she would hear what I was about to say.

"And you're still not getting me back, and if I find out you had anything to do with Bella's car I will personally destroy you Tanya. I'm only telling you one more time before I get the law involved. We are the fuck over, so do us both a favor and move the fuck on, and torture someone else."

I barked then I walked away from her never looking back. The fact that she didn't have a comeback made me confident she took my threat as a promise. I left to meet my Commander for lunch in Seattle when my cell phone rang. I looked at the caller I.D and seen it was Ben.

"Yeah."

"Hey Edward, I thought I should tell you that whoever slashed her tires, put sugar in her tank and put some weird shit in her engine. It's going to take at least a couple weeks before I'll even have a replacement engine for this model car."

Ben told me, I ran my fingers through my hair. "Alright, thanks again Ben." I told him then hung up. I called Charlie and let him know what Ben said then I left to meet Marcus and when I arrived I saluted him.

"At Ease Cullen."

He told me with a smile, I shook his hand then sat down with him at the table. "We miss you over at the base Edward." He told me picking up the drink he already ordered.

"I miss being there."

"Then come back."

"I don't miss it that much."

I said and we both laughed, "I'll admit, I didn't expect to see you so relaxed. Made up with that ex girl of yours yet." He asked, I knew he was referring to Tanya because I never told him anything about Bella.

"Not the one you're thinking of, Tanya and me are over."

"Not surprised she didn't seem like your type honestly. So who's the new lady?"

He asked, Marcus and I sat and talked like two old friends before we both realized we had to go. The man was old enough to be my father but he never treated me like a child. "I look forward to meeting your Bella, Edward. Maybe the two of you can have dinner with me and Didyme next time I'm in town." I shook his hand, "She'll like that, and Marcus I wanted to tell you that after these four years is up I think I'm going to join the reserves. So I can stay home more." I told him, his opinion on this mattered to me. He was my mentor all eight years I served in the Marines. I hadn't yet told Bella or my family about my decision.

"Honestly the way you were just talking about Bella I'm not surprised. If Didyme couldn't travel with me I would have joined the reserves years ago. Just be sure Edward that you don't regret it, you're a damn good Marine and a better doctor. Would hate to lose you."

He told me. I let him know that for that reason was why I wasn't making the choice until it was time to enlist again. I left and quickly drove to the school to be able to pick Bella up on time. When I got there I went straight to her class and watched her blush when she seen I was standing at her door. I watched her speak to her class and admired how beautiful she looked standing there as she talked to them. I heard them all yell. "Yes Ms. Swan!" and then she smiled. The bell rung and kids started rushing into the halls. I stepped back opening the door to Bella's class as the kids came walking out.

"Hi Sergeant Cullen."

A group of girls said together then giggled as they walked away. "They have a crush on you." I heard Bella say. I turned my attention to her and smiled.

"What about their teacher?"

"She's rather obsessed and extremely infatuated with you."

She replied, I waited for the last kid to leave her room before I pulled her to me and kissed her lips. I wasn't sure how eight hours went by so fast but I was thankful. "That's all; because I'm in love with her." I said against her lips. Bella laughed then said

"I think she mentioned something about loving you, but I can't recall."

I couldn't help but laugh and take her mouth again, "What are we doing after we leave here?" She asked pulling away from me slowly. "If I remember correctly someone promised a physical activity that consists of no clothing." I replied, she blushed a bright red and laughed.

"I think that can be arranged."

I wiggled my eye brows and she laughed hysterically as she packed up her things.

* * *

><p><em>Do you think Edward will overcome his jealousy as he promised? Who do you think lashed Bella's tires? And do you think Tanya is really going to back off? Please leave feedback will post for you guys tomorrow! Thanks for reading!<em>


	19. Friends

**I do not own any rights to the Twilight Characters. They and the amazing Saga are owned by the wonderful Stephanie Meyer. **

**I'm super happy you all are enjoying my story; Thanks so so much for all the add's to favorites and alerts. Love all the reviews they make me smiled : ) Wish more of you would comment but just knowing you are reading makes my day. This Chapter is just some fun for the gang; I missed Emmett and Rose and felt it was time to bring them back from their honeymoon. I also see that a lot of you expressed concern about Sam and Bella's friendship hope this puts you guys at ease. Thank You for reading!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 18 Friends<strong>

**Bella POV**

I walked into my bedroom after taking my shower and checked the time again. I knew that Alice would be calling my phone any minute. Her job was having a pool party in honor of their five year anniversary. She invited all of us to attend and I honestly wasn't looking forward to walking around in a bikini but I did look forward to seeing Edward in nothing but his swimming trunks. Our alone time was interrupted once again last night when he was called into the hospital, the only reason I hadn't sulked like a big baby was because he told them if he came in last night which was his day off he wasn't coming in today. That meant I had Edward to myself all day long and he wouldn't have to leave the pool party early like he was originally going to do. I looked at the white and black pock dotted bikini I was about to put on and groaned. I would have avoided wearing the thing if my pixie best friend Alice hadn't already taken my other bathing suits out of my dresser.

I removed the towel I was wearing and slowly put my bathing suit on. I looked in the mirror and blushed because I almost didn't recognize the woman in the mirror. Her hair was full, healthy and long. Her lips were thick, her eyes dark. Her breast looked voluminous and her stomach laid flat, her legs were smooth and she was simply beautiful. If it wasn't for the hicky's on my breast and thigh I wouldn't have believed it was me. I was well aware that Emmett would have a field day when he seen my hicky's but I wasn't ashamed of how I got them so I didn't care. I heard my phone ring so I quickly went to retrieve it.

"Hello"

I said into the phone as I began packing my bag with sun tan lotion, sunglass and my towel. "Bella are you on your way yet?" Alice asked me sounding as if something was wrong. "Umm no, Edward hasn't gotten here yet. Why?" I asked in return.

"I need you to stop at the liquor store and pick up two bottles of wine."

She told me, I rolled my eyes and blew out an irritated breath. "Come on Bella please, ask Edward to go in the store if you don't want to." Alice begged I could picture her pouting and sucked my teeth giving in.

"Fine, anything else you need?"

"No, did you tell Edward that Sam was going to be here. I know you told me he was having trouble with your friendship with him."

"Yes, of course I told him. He said he was going to try and get to know Sam."

"Bella even though I know Sam is just a friend, because I know him as well as you do. I'm going to ask you this question anyway because Edward is my brother."

Alice told me, I was a little nervous so I sat down on my bed. "If Sam kissed you would you defend you're friendship with him like you did…" I cut Alice off knowing just where she was going with this.

"…Hell No! First I would fuck Sam up then tell Emily so she can fuck him up. I will never put a friend before Edward again, not even you Alice and you're his sister."

I answered her probably more honest then she expected. I relaxed when I heard her laugh, "Well damn not even me…" she joked still laughing into the phone. "…No not even you. But I still love you." I told her earning another laugh. "I love you too Bella, so do you like the bikini I left for you?" Alice asked and I could picture the silly grin on her face.

"Sort of, but Alice can I ask what you did with my other bathing suits?"

"I gave them to the salvation army."

Alice said casually, I smiled "Alice the summer is coming up I can't only have one bathing suit the entire summer." I told her then regretted my words right after they came out of my mouth. "Hurray I was hoping you would say that, shopping trip tomorrow morning." She told me I groaned into the phone again and she laughed.

"Oh come on Bella, it won't be all bad. Plus we have Rose back she's finally escaped from under the grizzly bear you call your brother."

Alice wined into the phone, this time it was my turn to laugh. I did love hanging out with my girls so I guess I could survive a mall. "Alright, but Alice I am not wearing pumps, if you are going to drag me around a mall I want to wear sneakers." I told her this time Alice groaned into the phone. I knew she hated sneakers as much I hated heels.

"Alright, fine."

She said giving in; I felt victorious but was more than sure I would pay for this later. I heard a car door slam outside and ran to my window. I watched as Edward walked up my drive way to my front door and couldn't prevent the smile on face. "Alice I have to go, Edward just got here. I'll see you when we get there." I told her and hung up before she could respond. I tossed the phone onto my bed at the same time I heard Edward knock on the door. I rushed down the steps and slid on the last step landing on my ass.

"Shit!"

I yelled pulling myself up using the railing, I heard Edward's knock again this time it was a little harder. I knew he probably heard me shout, and I knew if I didn't open the door soon Edward would have kicked my door in. I walked to the door and opened it while rubbing my ass that was pulsing in pain.

"I heard you scream, are you alright?"

"Yeah, I just slipped on the damn steps and fell on my ass. You know the usual."

I told him with a smile, He looked me over and I watched as his eyes traveled over my body and bit my lip at the way he was ogling me. He pulled me against him and his hand replaced mine on my ass. "I could kiss it and make it feel better." He whispered slowly massaging the pain away and replacing it with pleasure. "As lovely as that sounds, we have to go. Alice needs us to stop by the liquor store and pick up two bottles of wine." I told him as he started to press his erection into me. I knew that after being interrupted last night Edward was just as worked up as I was, but we both promised Alice we would be there, and I didn't want a quickie. I wanted to take my time because it was my turn to torture Edward.

"Fine, but you owe me teacher Swan."

"I'll be happy to repay my debt Sergeant Cullen."

I replied with a flirtatious smile on my face, he gripped my ass tighter into his hands and kissed me hard on the mouth. I melted into him as he captured my tongue sucking and massaging it with his own. The kiss was hot and it was making me wet as hell. I knew if I didn't pull away I would have said screw Alice and dragged Edward up stairs to my bedroom.

I felt wobbly as I tried to get my thoughts together. Edward smiled a confident smile when he said, "Has my great kissing skills rocked your equilibrium again?" I playfully hit his shoulder and turned out of his arms. "I'll be ready in ten minutes." I told him walking toward the stairs to go get my things, and to put on a pair of shorts and camisole over my bikini.

When we arrived outside of the liquor store I looked over at Edward and went to ask him to go in but decided not to. I wanted to pick up something for just us when we got back to my place. "I'll be right back." I told him getting ready to get out of the car. Edward grabbed my wrist pulling me over to him and kissing my lips.

"Hurry up."

He told me in a teasing manner, I laughed and got out of the car. When I walked in I waved to the store owner and went in search of what I was looking for. I spotted it and went to reach for it.

"Hey Bells."

That familiar voice called from behind me, I slowly turned around and felt my skin crawl. "Jake surprise seeing you here. Billy said Rehab was working." I said wishing I didn't. "Yeah it is, I'm just here to look. Remind myself what this poison has done to my life. I miss drinking but I don't miss what it did to me." He replied surprising me by his words. "You look beautiful as always Bella" He told me taking a step towards me and I automatically balled my fist up ready to punch him again if need be. He noticed and stepped back with his hands up in surrender.

"I just want to tell you how sorry I am Bella."

I didn't respond what the hell did he expect me to say, _oh no Jake it's ok that you became a controlling verbally abusive ass and tried to hit me, twice!_ Yeah right like those words were coming out of my mouth. "I know the last thing you want to do is accept my apology and I can understand that, but I still want you to know I'm sorry." He told me, then pushed his hands into his pockets and dropped his head as he walked out of the store. I hadn't realized I was holding my breath until he walked out and I let it go. I saw Edward rush in all of ten seconds after Jacob walked out. I seen him looking around frantically for me but I couldn't bring myself to call to him. He spotted me and quickly rushed over to me cupping my face in his hands.

"Love did he do anything to you?"

He asked me, I shook my head no. Not yet trusting my voice. I didn't want to make Edward more worried than necessary. I hadn't realized how much Jacob scared me until now. "Did he say something to you?" Edward asked me. This time I nodded my head yes, "He said he wanted to tell me sorry." I told him. Edward nose flared and he kissed my forehead. "Is that it?" He asked obviously ready to go kick Jakes ass again if he had to. "Yes I'm sure, can you grab those two bottles so we can just get the hell out of here." I told him, Edward quickly grabbed the bottles and we paid for them and left.

"Are you sure you're alright Bella?"

"Yes, I'm fine. It's just when I seen him I remembered that look in his eyes and it scared me. But I'm alright baby, now can we please go and have fun."

I told him, he took my hand and kissed it. He drove off for the pool party and didn't bring it up again. When we arrived Edward gave the security guard Alice's name and we went right inside. I was surprised to see so many grown adults acting like teenagers.

"OH great you guys are here!"

Alice yelled running over to us, I laughed and elbowed Edward. "Are you sure the two of you are twins?"I teased he laughed "DNA seems to think so." He joked back. We both hugged Alice and gave her the two bottles of wine.

"Bella you need to remove those clothes this is called a pool party, bathing suit only."

Alice told me, Edward's arm wrapped around my waist and he kissed my temple then said. "I am the only person who can order my Bella out of her clothes so watch it Alice." She smiled and flagged his words away.

"Bella Wella!"

I heard Emmett scream behind me, I turned around and was tackled by the grizzly bear as Alice called him. He lifted my feet off the ground and damn near sucked the air out of my body.

"Em I-can't-breath."

I struggled to get out; he lowered my feet to the ground and laughed. "Sorry I just missed you." He told me with a grin. "I missed you too, I would have came by to see you and Rose after you came home from the Bahamas' but someone…" I said smiling at Rose, and she blushed. "…told me the two of you weren't done your honeymoon, so the last thing I was going to do is pop up after hearing that." Emmett laughed and took Rose's hand into his. "Let me just say I love the married life." He said with that big stupid grin on his face. Rose slapped him in the back of his head and we all laughed. I smiled because I missed my brother and new sister like crazy. Rose gave me a hug then looked me over as if she could tell something was different then in my ear she said, "You fucked Edward didn't you?" I felt the smile spread across my face and Rose screeched like Alice. She took my hand and told the guys we had girl things to discuss while we changed into our bathing suits.

**Edward POV**

We watched Bella, Alice and Rose run off and looked at each other shrugging our shoulders.

"So how's it been Eddie, quite?"

"I wish."

I replied and he laughed. "Yeah dad told me what's been going on. Do you really think it was Jared?" He asked me, I wasn't anywhere near surprised that Charlie told Emmett. I had planned on it if he didn't already know.

"Maybe, Bella seen Jake earlier in the liquor store"

"Really, what the hell did he have to say?"

"All she told me was that he said sorry, but Em she looked scared out of her damn mind."

I told him running my fingers through my hair. "Uh think this time I might need to kick his ass." Emmett replied with a grin.

"Kick who ass?"

I heard a deep voice say, then I saw Sam walk up next to me. Emmett smiled at him and shook his hand, I told myself Sam couldn't be all that bad if Emmett liked him.

"Damn shame you missed the wedding Sam."

"Yeah, I was finalizing some business."

He replied then turned to me, "Edward good seeing you man." He said holding out his hand for me to shake. I took his hand giving it a firm shake. "You too Sam, is your wife with you?" I asked before I could stop myself. Emmett and Sam laughed as if I made a joke.

"Edward thinks you're going to steal Bella."

Emmett said with a grin, I looked over at him and he shrugged his shoulders. "It's true Eddie don't get mad because I told the man the truth." He replied. Sam smiled at me.

"Edward I have story's about Bella that would put some horror stories to shame. I look at her as my little sister always have always will. When Emily first found out I had three female best friends she almost gave up on me. Then the three of them went to her and talked to her. To this day I don't know what the hell they said, but I'm grateful."

Sam told me with a smile on his face, and then a small petite woman came up behind him wrapping her arm around his waist. "Are you over here telling stories again?" She asked, Sam lowered his head and kissed her and I left like I was intruding on a private moment. They pulled apart and she smiled at Emmett and me.

"Edward this is my wife Emily, Baby this is Bella's Edward."

He told her, she looked at me and smiled, "Oh never thought I'd have the pleasure of meeting you Edward. When Bella got drunk you were all she seemed to talk about I thought you were imaginary until Rose and Alice told me otherwise." She told with a laugh. I couldn't help but laugh either because I was more than sure Bella didn't want me to know that.

"Last I checked I wasn't imaginary and It's nice to meet you too Emily."

I said taking her hand and shaking it. "You too, Emmett I'm so sorry we missed the wedding. Do you think Rose is mad?" Emily asked him.

"Ask her yourself."

Emmett said nodding his head behind her. Rose, Alice and Bella were headed our way. I smiled at Bella damn near eye fucking her and she blushed instantly. I watched as the three of them hugged Sam and Emily watched with a smile. I didn't see any sign of jealousy on her face as she watched three women hug her husband. Then they all turned to her giving her a hug next.

"Rose I'm super sorry we missed your wedding. I felt awful."

"Emily don't worry about it, I'm just happy that you guys are moving to town."

"Yes me too, believe it or not I was getting tired of Florida."

Emily replied, then she smiled at Bella, "Bella you are glowing, does it have anything to do with Edward?" She asked and Bella blushed yet again. "I'll say it has to do with those big ass hicky's she got." Emmett replied with a laugh as he pointed to her thigh. Bella looked at him and placed her hand on her hip.

"Emmett if I was you I'd stop teasing Mr. Whimper."

I watched Emmett's face go damn near white and he looked at Rose, "You told her?" he asked. I wasn't sure what they were talking about but something told me I didn't want to know. "Yes, I thought it was about time someone had something on you and maybe you'd stop teasing for a day." Rose said with a smile, Bella looked happy as hell confident that whatever she had on Emmett would keep him quite.

"Oh you win this round Isabella Marie Swan, but keep this in mind I have Sam here to tell Edward all your embarrassing college moments"

Bella turned to Sam giving him a warning look and he tossed his hands up in surrender. "Hey don't put me in the middle of this sibling feud" he said causing us all to laugh. I noticed I hadn't seen Jasper and turned to Alice.

"Where's Jazz?"

"I asked him to run over to mom and dad's to get the Karaoke machine."

"OMG!"

Bella yelled looking at Alice in amusement, "Oh yes and Bella you may as well get those drinks in you because we are singing tonight." Alice told her Bella smiled and I was shocked. Emmett and Sam shared a look and both shook their heads.

"Karaoke?"

I asked puzzled, "Yes, it's fun when you're drunk." Bella told me wrapping her arms around my waist and looking up at me. I lowered my head kissing her lips softly, she rose up on her toes for more and I pulled her tighter to me and gave her what she wanted.

"Oh come on man, do I really have to watch you slob my sister down."

Emmett wined like a kid, "Then close your eyes Emmett." She growled against my lips. Everyone laughed and we proceeded with the party. When Jasper came back with the Karaoke machine I watched as Alice, Emily, Rose and Bella all got excited.

"Jasper why the hell did you get that damn thing?"

Sam said laughing as he brought his beer to his lips. "You know I can't tell Alice no." Jasper said sitting down. I felt like I was missing something so I asked. "Do they sound bad?" All three of them laughed. Then Sam said

"They'll be drunk what do you think, but that's not the problem they sing the same two damn songs every time."

"What?"

"Wannabe by the fucking Spice Girls and Respect by Aretha Franklin."

All three of them said then started laughing when they realized it. I Laughed at the two song choices, and had to admit I couldn't wait to see it. "Edward did Bella ever tell you about the time she got so drunk she threw up in her hair. Emmett and I were washing chucks out of her hair before Charlie came home." Sam said laughing hysterically and Emmett joined in. "Hell that's the same night ya'll made me play look out because we weren't suppose to let Bella drink, I was scared as shit that Charlie was going to just know we let her drink and shoot my ass on the spot." Jasper said then he started laughing also.

"Eddie it was her first time drinking, it was Rose twenty first birthday and Bella just kept telling us she could hang."

Emmett told me with a laugh, I looked over at Bella who was rocking her hips to the music playing as she talked to the Alice. She caught me staring and blew a kiss my way. "Oh Edward I have a good one, don't tell Bella I told you this. So Emily and Alice talked Bella into doing yoga with them right." Sam began I already seen this ending badly.

"So Bella was trying to do some yoga move and of course losing her balance, she fell over knocking the person next to her down, Emily described it like watching dominions fall, so when the instructor came over to help her up she kicked the hell out of this woman, like I mean dropped kicked the poor woman. The studio told her that maybe she should try a less physical activity."

Sam told me laughing his ass off; I couldn't help joining in because I pictured the entire thing in my head. We saw the girls walk over and we all tried to stop our laughing.

"What's so funny?"

Bella asked looking at each of us, "Um, Bella. Have you tried yoga recently?" Sam asked causing everyone to laugh, even me. Bella turned red, "Oh you stupid ass, you told him!" She yelled at him as we all continued to laugh. I pulled her down into my lap and kissed her neck. "It's alright baby, I still love you." I told her still laughing. She elbowed my gut "Stop laughing, and Sam you keep laughing I'll show Emily that picture of you modeling in Alice dresses your junior year." She told him causing Sam to shut right up, "Oh hell naw I wanna see this fucking picture if it made Sam quite." Emmett said laughing harder.

"Trust me Em; you really don't want to see it."

Jasper told him, and then he shivered as if he saw a ghost. We all laughed again as Sam tossed his beer back smiling. "Look, I had a lot to drink. That's all I'm going to say on the matter." He told us. After a few more drinks we all got into the pool and began playing water volley ball. The girls were determined to make it a battle of the sex's game. So when we won three times in a row they quit calling us cheaters. As the sun started to go down, everyone started getting a lot more relaxed as the night progressed. I had to admit Sam was a funny guy, and a lot like Emmett when it came to Bella. When we were sitting at a table eating Sam looked up at me and said.

"I know you don't know me Edward, and I'm well aware what happened between you and Bella all those years ago. So I get your not comfortable with her having a guy best friend. But Bella is my sister so just so we clear if you hurt her, I'll be right next to Emmett ready to kick your ass, other than that I'm happy to see her, this happy. I met them three crazy ass girls they freshman year, they were blasting music and I went over to tell them to keep it down and each of them tossed a pillow at my head. I was a sophomore then, though since I had a year over them I could tell them what to do, but instead all three of them wrapped me around they damn fingers. I took them in as my sisters and nothing is going to change that. Now you can ask Jasper and Emmett they didn't like me being around their girlfriends at first, and I respected that. Eventually we got along and now we're friends too, I hope we can become friends because I love Bella like my sister but I'm well aware that if you told her to choose this time she would choose you in a heartbeat."

I sat there unsure of how to respond to him, but it was obvious he was expecting a response because he went right back to eating his food. I saw Bella look over at us with nervous eyes, I knew she was worried about what we were saying to each other but she kept her distance and watched from a far. So I decided to do what Emmett and Jasper did, embrace the man that the woman I loved and even my sister seemed to adored. And for Alice that was saying a lot, she never liked many people, but when she picked them out she never picked wrong. I smiled remembering how she simply walked up to Bella and told her they would be best friends forever and to this day they still were. Hell I knew it was a huge step for Emmett because I remembered in high school when he beat some poor kid up just for saying Rose had a nice ass.

"Sam I know you're new to town so I was wondering if you wanted to play Basketball with Me, Emmett, Jazz and a couple of other guys on Sunday. We do it about every morning the girls seem to do their shopping."

"You mean that's when Alice drags all of them out the house to do their shopping."

Sam joked, we both laughed knowing damn well that was the truth. "Yeah man that sounds cool, haven't played ball in years but I think I'm in better shape than Emmett" He joked and we both laughed knowing damn well there wasn't a man in better shape than Emmett. I had a feeling that Sam and I would get along just fine, he seemed to understand where I was coming from and as a man who had a female friend I looked at as a sister I could see where he was coming from. Bella came over to us and hug me from behind, I felt her press her breast into the back of my head as her arms wrapped around my neck loosely. I felt her lips on my ear and she licked my ear making me forget all about Sam who was sitting across from us.

"I missed you"

She whispered in my ear, I grin and pulling her hands from around my neck I pulled her into my lap. "Is that right what is it you missed teacher Swan." I asked her with a grin, she began grinding in my lap and Sam jumped up.

"Oh hell naw that is my que to walk away."

He said, Bella and I started laughing as he walked over to Emily and pulled her into an embrace and then whispered something to her that made her look over at us and laugh. "Sam I'm warning you, I have more than one picture! Even one with make up!" Bella yelled over my shoulder to him. Sam quickly rushed over and pulled Bella out of my lap and tossed her over his shoulder.

"I'm sorry Edward, your girl here seems to have a lot of mouth tonight since you're here so I just need to show her how to cool off."

"Oh my god Sam if you dunk me in this damn pool I will kill you!"

Bella yelled, everyone watched as Sam held Bella's legs and walked to the edge of the pool and tossed her inside. Before I could blink Rose and Alice was on him and all three of them hit the water. I laughed as I watched Alice, Rose and Bella try and dunk Sam's head under the water. Before we knew it everyone at the party was involved in the battle of the sex's pool/water fight.

The night ended just the way Sam, Emmett and Jasper said it would. With the girls first singing Wannabe by the Spice Girls and I laughed my ass off at the dance routine they had to go with it, then it was followed by Respect which every woman in attendance at the party sung a long with pride. While all the men sat back and laughed silently. It was a good night, and it had only just begun.

* * *

><p><em>I hope you all like this chapter hopefully it made you guys a little more comfortable about Sam and Bella's friendship. Do you think Jacob meant his apology?<em>

_Please leave feedback will post for you guys tomorrow! Thanks for reading!_


	20. Bad day at Work

**I do not own any rights to the Twilight Characters. They and the amazing Saga are owned by the wonderful Stephanie Meyer. **

**I'm super happy you all are enjoying my story; Thanks so so much for all the add's to favorites and alerts. Love all the reviews they make me smiled : ) Wish more of you would comment but just knowing you are reading makes my day. This chapter is very important to the story well each of them are but you'll see. Thank You for reading!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 19 Bad Day at Work<strong>

**Edward POV**

As usual I was at work, three weeks had passed since the pool party and it was the last time I had off. I was on the second half of my double and I was tired as hell. Laurent assured me that he hired a new doctor for the E.R and that she would be arriving later today for her first shift. I hadn't met the woman yet, but Seth said she was nice. He told me it seemed like she had her shit together and was able to ignore James advances towards her when she came in for her walk through. If Seth said she was cool, then she was alright in my book. Bella finally got her car back out of the shop and she was overjoyed, I remembered teasing her saying she didn't like me picking her up in the morning but she simply kissed my lips and said, "I hate how fast you drive." I laughed knowing that was true. We still didn't know who slashed her tires but things seemed to quite down after Charlie talked to Jacob and Jared, and I talked to Tanya.

I was honestly surprised that Tanya was actually keeping it professional at work. But I knew her better then to let my guard down. I knew she was waiting to strike at any minute. James had showed his interest in her which she quickly shut down. I actually wish she hadn't I personally thought the two of them deserved each other. The hospital's carnival was a couple weeks away and Tanya got upset when I informed everyone that Bella volunteered to work with the children from pediatrics the day of the carnival to makes certain they had fun but didn't get hurt. Alice and Rose volunteered to help also, while the guys volunteered to play in the basketball tournament.

We'd all been playing every weekend when Alice would drag all the women out to do their weekly shopping. I started to think of Sam as just one of the guys, I no longer worried about his relationship with Bella because I could see with my own eyes that they were nothing more than friends. Alice just kept saying I told you so, when she found out I was finally relaxed about it. But I knew I would have to overcome my jealous about their relationship on my own not because everyone else was telling me they were just friends. Bella had embraced Bree and Seth with open arms, we went out to dinner with them and she clicked with them instantly.

I was headed towards the exam room where Bree was, she had a patient with a head trauma and was requesting my consult. I had been running all over the damn E.R all day and I was sick of everyone calling my name. Angela walked quickly next to me to keep up with me while she told me about another patient who was giving the nursing staff trouble.

"Edward, I mean it if this woman throws her food in my face one more time, I will shove it where the sun don't shine."

Angela warned, I stopped walking and turned to her with a smile on my face."Alright have you called the Nursing home she came from?" I asked knowing the woman was only in the E.R because she had a mild stroke a couple nights ago. "Yes, I called but they said they won't come and get her until you call them and say it's ok." She informed me, I knew that was bull shit. The old woman was a pain in everyone's ass but I wasn't about to deal with them dropping her on the E.R staff. "Alright I'll call them when I'm done with this patient." I told her then continued up the hall, I entered the room and seen a woman sitting with her child in her lap. I looked at Bree and she had a nervous look on her face.

"What's wrong?"

"Edward, the little girl isn't responding to me or anyone. I've checked her eyes they are dilated, her heart rate is high. I think it maybe SBS but the mother won't let her out of her arms."

Bree told me, I seen how worried she looked and sucked in a deep breath. I asked Bree the woman's name and then walked over pulling a stool in front of them. I pulled out my mini flash light to check the little girl's eyes then checked her heart beat and could see what Bree was talking about.

"Ms. Fontaine, I'm Dr. Cullen can you tell me how long your daughter been unresponsive?"

"Since I picked her up from the baby sitter, it's just not like Morgan to be this quite."

She answered obviously already shaken, "Alright, Dr. Tanner tells me that you don't want to let Morgan go, but we can't help her unless you let us. I'm afraid she may have Shaken Baby Syndrome and if this is so we need to help her before it is more fatal then it already is." Ms. Fontaine looked at me with wide eyes. "No she can't have that!" She practically yelled between tight teeth, she turned her daughters face and then asked "Morgan did that Ms. Fisher hurt you?" The way she asked seemed more like she was telling what to say. The little girl didn't respond and I was more than sure that we needed to move her. I went to reach for Morgan when she went into a seizure. Ms. Fontaine watched in horror as I quickly snatched her daughter from her arms and screamed for her to move off the exam table. Bree rushed over and helped me pin the little girl down and angled her head so she wouldn't swallow her tongue. When Morgan stopped she vomited all over the table and I prayed like hell I would be able to save this little girl.

Bree rushed over to the phone and automatically called the surgeon, Morgan's brain was swelling more and more and if we didn't do something soon, Ms. Fontaine would have been burying her daughter. I was thankful that Victoria didn't take long to come down here like she had before. I ran off what just happened and we quickly rushed Morgan upstairs to the O.R so Victoria could drain fluid from the cerebral ventricles and relieve the pressure from off the skull. I went into the O.R with Victoria because Ms. Fontaine didn't want it any other way; she said either me or Bree. Bree wasn't cleared to enter an O.R so I did while Bree waited with her.

"Edward did the mother do this to this little girl?"

Victoria asked beginning the procedure, "I don't know. She told Bree she was fine this morning but when she picked her up from the baby sister she wasn't like herself." I told her assisting. "You have to call child services, just in case it was the mother. I'm going to save this little girl but I will be damned if I release her back in her mother's custody without an investigation." Victoria told me, I nodded my head agreeing with her. As upsetting as it was there were parents out there who hurt their own children and would lie about it. I wasn't sure if Ms. Fontaine was one of them and I wasn't going to risk Morgan's life to find out.

I applauded Victoria for a job well done, she was able to save Morgan's life but there was a chance the little girl would have a disability. We weren't sure yet what it would be because she was still in the medication induced coma. Victoria already said that it could be blindness because the SBS caused retinitis and swelling around the eyes. She said she couldn't predict if it would be permanent or not. I made certain to call child services and then notified Ms. Fontaine that I had done so.

"But why I told you she was with the baby sitter, the old woman probably did it."

"Ms. Fontaine, its standard protocol when a child is brought into the E.R especially with this amount of severity."

"You think I did it don't you? If they take my daughter from me Dr. Cullen you will pay."

She told me and stormed away from me. I ran my fingers through my hair and felt like I needed a drink. I looked at my watch and was thankful my shift was almost over. I walked over to the nurses' station and called up to the nursing home about the elderly woman driving my E.R staff insane. Being so frustrated about the little girl I cursed the person out on the phone when they gave me some bull shit about not being able to get her because it was Friday.

"If I have to bring this woman my damn self I will have all your fucking jobs!"

I yelled then hung up the phone. Angela stood next to me but I could tell I just made her nervous. "They'll be by to pick her up if they plan on keeping their jobs." I told her, and then headed for the break room. When I entered there stood a blind haired woman in a lab coat. She was in the process of wrapping her hair in a bun. She turned at the sound of the door closing and I looked at her features and knew she was the new doctor because she was just as Seth described her.

"Oh you must be the gorgeous Dr. Edward Cullen, I've heard so much about I'm Irina Evans"

She said with a smile, I wanted to smile and be polite but I couldn't. I could keep my cool about a lot of things but an abused child wasn't one of them. "Hi" I said dryly then realized I was being rude. "Sorry, I just had a SBS with a three year old little girl." I told her sitting down at the table. Irina sat down across from me, "Did she make it?" She asked me looking remorseful for the child.

"Hardly, but the surgeon Dr. Lawson did an unbelievable job."

I told her, Irina smiled. "Seth told me you were a passionate doctor. I never knew anyone other than myself who worked that way." I didn't respond I was too busy counting down the damn minutes before it was time for me to go. "Edward, I really hope the next time we meet your in a better mood, I won't bother you anymore. You try to have a goodnight." She said getting up then touching my shoulder in what I thought was a flirtatious way but I ignored it.

"You too Irina."

I replied, trying to stay polite. She smiled and walked out of the room. I stood up and began removing my lab coat and preparing to pack up and go. I heard the break room door open and then close.

"Edward have you seen the new piece of ass?"

I heard James say, "James do you have any fucking respect for women?" I asked him slamming my locker shut. "Aww Cullen don't get your panties in a bunch." James replied then laughed hysterically.

"James I'm really not in the mood for your shit."

I told him, "Yeah Victoria told me about the little girl. That's real fucked up. But shit happens, can't let it get to you." James said going to his locker. James was the other doctor on shift with me but you wouldn't have known it since every time an attending was needed his ass was nowhere to be found.

"So Laurent told me someone complained about the way I talk to this bimbo's and I think it was that bitch Angela."

I moved so fast James never seen me coming. I stood in front of him so that he would get that I was serious. "I told you to watch what the hell you say about her James and I mean it. I told Laurent about the way you talk to the _women_ staff members." James tried to hide the fear I saw in his eyes.

"I thought we were friends Cullen."

"I was never your fucking friend James, just co-workers."

I replied walking away from him now. "So what is this about me hitting on your ex Tanya?" I laughed then, "James I don't give a damn about Tanya." I told him, even he laughed. "Yeah I wouldn't either the bitch is too damn high strung." He said packing his things up in his locker. I wasn't about to disagree with him there. "James, you're a good doctor, when you actually work but your people skills especially with women fucking sucks." I told him honestly. He shrugged his shoulders.

"Not everybody can be Edward Cullen, oh and you tell your sexy ass girlfriend to give me a call when she gets broad with the nice gentlemen."

James replied as we both walked out of the break room. "James, sometimes I think you want me to kick your ass. Understand this I wouldn't let you near her with a 100 foot pool. So you just keep dreaming, better yet don't dream about her because then I'll still have to kick your ass." I told him with a serious look on my face. James laughed and as he walked away he said, "You better hold on tight to her ass then, because I never been told I couldn't have a woman". Then he rushed out as if he knew I was about to kick his ass. I walked over to Angela and told her to call me if there were any changes with the little girl Morgan. I wasn't sure why but I was more concerned about her than any other patient I had.

I left the hospital for home but felt like I needed to see Bella instead, I wasn't sure what it was but I sure she was having a bad day as well. I knew that she would be getting off work soon so decided to surprise her. I missed picking her up from work, I missed her.

**Bella POV**

I felt like I woke on the wrong side of the bed when I got up this morning. I simply blamed it on not having Edward around as much as I would have liked. It seemed he was off from work when I was at work then he was at work when I was off. It was so damn frustrating I wanted to scream. I did my normal morning routine and left for work texting Edward good morning. I knew that he was working a double so that he wouldn't have to work tonight. I hated the hoops he had to jump through just to get time off so we could spend some time together. He assured me things would change soon because the hospital hired another doctor. When I arrived at the school I went to the office first and checked my mail box.

"Hello Bella."

Jessica said walking up next to checking her mail box, "Hi Jessica" I said dryly taking my mail and walking away. Jessica quickly followed behind me.

"Bella, do you have to be so rude? I'm just trying to be nice. We were friends once."

"Were we?"

I asked and couldn't hold the laugh that irrupted from my throat. "I would like to think so; I want to be friends again." She said, I took that as code for _I want to try and get in your boyfriend pants, or at least help my best friend get in his pants._ When I approached my classroom door I turned to her. "Jessica, I have enough friends and I don't need or want any back stabbing ones. You have a nice day." I told her then began unlocking my door.

"Bella you are such a bitch, and eventually Edward will see it too."

I turned around and smiled at her, "Jessica let's get something straight. If Edward ever felt that way about me, he still wouldn't want you. So please just stop acting like we are still in high school. You don't like me and we both know it, you like Edward but you are not using me to get your claws in him. Oh and how does Mike feel about your sick infatuation with Edward?" I asked her, she sucked in a deep breath and proceeded to her classroom. Then I heard mumble something and I caught the tail end of it "…keyed…car this time." I quickly followed her into her classroom.

"What did you just say?"

"What are you talking about Bella, I didn't say anything."

"Jessica if I find out you had anything to do with the damage to my car I will make you swallow your tongue."

I replied then left her room and entered my class. I had to prep for the students, we where only a week away from the last day of school and the kids were getting antsy with summer vacation nearing.

When it was about time for school to start I stood outside my door like I did every morning and waited to the kids to enter. One by one I took their attendance then closed my door when they were all inside. They were all placing their book bags up and getting to their desk. I waited for everyone to be sited then asked for their homework.

"Ms. Swan, why are we still getting homework if school is over next week?"

A student named Conner asked, "Because I believe you should never stop learning Conner" I answered with a smile.

"My dad said you had to be an idiot with no personal life to still be giving homework."

Another student by the name of Gerald replied, I cut my eyes at him and he must have quickly realized he should have left his mouth shut. I collected everyone's homework and proceeded with my lesson plan. It wasn't as tough as normal because it was nearing the end of school. I went over things we had done over the year to see if they really remembered and understood what was taught to them.

Class went smoothly for the most part but I didn't expect anything different from my students. I knew I would miss them but knew I had the opportunity to teach a room full of bright new students next school year. When the kids went to lunch I sat in my class grading their homework. Another teacher by the name of Zafrina Pantanal , she was one of the few teachers I got along with in the school.

"Bella, I knew you would be in here. I have to tell you that Ralph went crazy on principle Carr"

She said coming in and sitting on the edge of my desk, "Really why?" I asked surprised since Ralph who was the music teacher, normally seemed like a cool guy. "Apparently there are going to be a lot of cuts from the school, and Ralph is one of them." Zafrina told me with a worried look on her face.

"They're taking music class from the kids?"

"Some crap about we can't fit it in our budget."

"That's the same damn excuse they gave as to why we are spending our own money on school supplies for the class room."

I said irritated, "Yeah I know, but it was scary I almost thought Ralph was going to kill Carr." Zafrina told me, I laughed finding that to be a ludicrous idea. The children came back to class and I continued with class. I was writing on the broad and the children were talking almost their selves. Their voices started to rise and I told them to keep it down, then I heard a loud crash and the kids began chanting. "Fight! Fight! Fight!" I dropped the chalk I was holding and ran over to the children and broke up the fight. Holding both boys by the arm I looked at them.

"Who hit first?"

"He did!"

Gerald said pointing to the other little boy Matthew I was holding in my other hand.

"Do you want to tell me this was about?"

"No."

Gerald barked and then looked at Matthew as if warning him to be quite. "He called me a faggot Ms. Swan." Matthew told me, I looked over at Gerald in shock. "Where did you hear that word?" I asked him with a stern look on my face.

"My dad, it's what it calls me when I get on his nerves and Matthew was getting on my nerves because he would let me hold his pencil sharpener."

I sucked in a deep breath and knew I could deal with this right away, "Since the two of you want to fight in my class like animals, you both can sit down at your desk and you will write a hundred times I will not fight in school, I will act like a human and not an animal." I told them, Gerald gave me a look like he thought he could intimidate me. "All of that?" he asked me

"Yes every word, and neither of you is leaving until your parents come in here to get you, and the rest of you will write a hundred times for encouraging the fight."

I told them and everyone groan at the same time, "What if we don't do it?" Gerald asked with a smug look on his face. "Then the entire class will have detention the last week of school." I replied. Each student groaned louder and pulled out a sheet of paper and I wrote on the broad what they had to write. That ruin the fun activity I planned for them. I called both Matthew and Gerald's mothers asking them to come to my class when they came to pick them up. I sat at my desk quietly and watched them write, when the bell rung the quickly got up and brought me their papers. Matthew and Gerald still sat in their sets sulking. When the room was empty I stood up and walked over to the both of them.

"Gerald faggot is first an inappropriate word, a disrespectful word and a hurtful word. Do you like when your father calls you that?"

"No, Ms. Swan."

"So why would you call someone else it then?"

I asked him and he shrugged his shoulders, "Matthew violence is never the answer to any problem." I told him feeling like a hypocrite, but there was no way I was going to tell them it was alright to hit. There was a knock at my door and it was Matthew's mother. I explain to her what happened and she thanked me for not suspending him from school. Now it was just me and Gerald. I wasn't completely surprised she wasn't here yet; she always had a lot going on. When his mother arrived she had an obvioius black eye and busted lip.

"Mrs. Parker…"

"Hello Ms. Swan, I'm sorry I'm late I was just taking care of some business. You said Gerald was fighting today?"

"Um yes, he called another little boy a faggot. He said he got it from your husband."

I told her, still looking at her face in shock. She took Gerald's hand and he quickly stood up, "I'm so sorry. Is he suspended?" she asked me. "No, Gerald is normally a good kid; I just wanted to make you aware. Mrs. Parker are you alright?" I couldn't help but ask. "No my father beats her up." Gerald said and Mrs. Parker told him to be quite.

"Mrs. Parker I could help if…"

"…No I'm fine. Thank you Ms. Swan for not suspending him, I will miss having you as his teacher next year."

She told me then left before I could say anything else. I really didn't want to get involved but I could stand by and do nothing either. It was obvious Mrs. Parker was being abused, normally she covered it with makeup but today it was dark fresh looking. I made it a point to call my father and ask him to just go past the Parker home, but then I realized that if he did could turn out worst for Mrs. Parker if Mr. Parker thought she called the police. I felt like I was stuck between a rock and a hard place.

I began packing up thankful it was the weekend, but I knew I would still be worried about Mrs. Parker.

"Hey Beautiful"

I heard that sexy voice say, I smiled hearing his voice and turned around to see him entering my classroom. He took large steps and before I could respond I was in his arms and his mouth was on mine. I moaned in satisfaction and he pressed me tighter to him. He kissed me masterfully and I felt like he washed my bad day blues away, my worries were still hanging on the wall but my mood was up lifted. He lifted his face from mine and I was sure his smile reflected my own.

"I needed that."

"Me too."

I replied, I pushed my fingers into his hair and his eyes became dark with desire like they always did when I did this. "I thought I might have missed you but figured I give it a shot." He told me rocking us back and forth slowly.

"I had to wait for some parents there was a fight today in class."

"Really?"

He asked in disbelief, I laughed "Yes, how was your day?" He began telling me about a little girl who was a victim of Shaken Baby Syndrome and my heart broke. He assured me that was still alive but that she might be blind now.

"Do you think the mother did it?"

"Honestly I don't know but I agreed with Victoria I rather an investigation is done that proves she's innocent then to just take her word for it. I know tonight was suppose to be our night but I made myself on call in case there are any changes with her."

I smiled at him and kissed his lips, "It's alright baby, I wouldn't expect you to do anything different. You are a good doctor Edward with a big heart, and I love you even more for caring enough about the little girl." I told him, he lowered his head to mine and kissed me again.

"I love you too, how was your day other then the fight?"

I told him about my worries about one of my student's mother's being abused by her husband and even he looked puzzled when I asked what he thought about me asking my dad to stop by their home. "I don't know love; if Charlie went by do you think she would leave with him or press charges?" Edward asked me, I shook my head no.

"That's why I won't call, I don't want her husband to think she called the police and kills her or something."

"Talk to Charlie and see what he says."

Edward told me, he took my bag from me and we walked out to the parking lot. Edward was going to follow me home and I planned to make the two of us dinner and just watch a movie. When I got to my car my tires were slashed yet again and this time someone did a nice Key job across my doors.

"I am going to kill Jessica!"

I yelled, I was more than sure she was the culprit and I wouldn't have been surprised if Lauren helped her. "Jessica?" Edward asked me, I told him what I thought I heard her say earlier today and even he said that is interesting seeing as though my car was definitely keyed. Then Edward turned to me and asked, "Wait why didn't your alarm go off?" I shrugged my shoulders to piss to think about it. He went to the front of my car and lifted my hood, and then he turned to me.

"I don't know if Jessica is smart enough to know to cut your car alarm cable cord."

* * *

><p><em>This chapter holds importance because there are some new characters introduced, who do you think is damaging Bella's car? And do you think Edward should be more worried about James where Bella is concerned?<em>

_Please leave feedback will try and post for you guys again tonight! I love Fridays so I'm in a pretty good mood. Thanks for reading!_


	21. Turning Point

**I do not own any rights to the Twilight Characters. They and the amazing Saga are owned by the wonderful Stephanie Meyer. **

**I'm super happy you all are enjoying my story; Thanks so so much for all the add's to favorites and alerts. Love all the reviews they make me smile : ) Happy more of you have started commenting I love to know what you think. This chapter took a lot longer for me to write then I expected so I really hope you guys enjoy it. Thanks to my sister Jazzy again for helping me decided if I should leave or take something out of this chapter. I really hope you all like it! Thanks so much for reading!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 20 Turning Point<strong>

**Bella POV**

Once again I was without my car but this time I had a good idea who the culprit was, I let my father know and he was on the job of course. Jessica was so scared when Charlie showed up on her door step she admitted to it being Lauren and some guy Lauren was dating before Charlie even asked her about my car. When my father hunted down Lauren she went willingly but refused to say who her partner in crime was. Since it was damage to my car and not me personally Lauren was fined five thousand dollars and placed on a month probation period. I was happy with that because she was also ordered to pay for the damages to my car both times. Naturally my father, Edward and Emmett wasn't comfortable with not knowing who the guy was but knew they couldn't force it out of Lauren anymore then the law already tried.

I also told Charlie about Mrs. Parker, and that was concerned she was being physically abused by her husband. So as a favor to me he went by her house and waited for her husband leave before knocking on her door. He said when he spoke to her; she was too scared to press charges and tried make him leace. Then she told Charlie to tell me to please mind my own business. Charlie simply gave her his number and told her to call him if she changed her mind or if she needs help. I didn't care that she told me to mind my business; I cared about her life and Gerald. Charlie said that there was nothing he could really do about it, unless she wanted to do something about it. I prayed for her every night, hoping one day she would call Charlie.

Edward figured that we needed a relaxed night for a change so we planned a small get together at my house. When I started to think about all the people arriving I wasn't sure it was really so small after all. There was Seth, Bree, Angela, Ben, Emmett, Rose, Ali, Jazz, Sam and Emily. I honestly was just happy everyone was free tonight. Edward had too run to the hospital for an emergency meeting with the broad and chief of staff. They said they needed Edward because he was the head attending in the E.R. He didn't know what it was about but he assured me that he would be back here before everyone else arrived. I had been cooking since earlier in the day and had to text his phone asking him to pick up beer, wine coolers and tequila for the margarita's I was making when he would be on his way back. I had finally finished cooking thanks to the wonderful and brilliant Esme Cullen, who came by to help me since Edward had to leave.

"Esme you are literally a life saver."

I told her giving her a hug, "It was no problem Bella. I do this for a living remember. Now are you sure you don't need me to do anything else?" She asked looking around the kitchen. "Yes I'm sure, what are you and Carlisle plans for the evening once he gets back from the hospital?" I asked her following her out to the living room.

"We're taking Salsa lessons"

She replied then began moving her hips and I couldn't stop the laugh that irrupted out of my mouth.

"Really, I can't see Carlisle doing the Salsa."

I told her, she laughed "Don't tell him I said this, but it is one of the funniest things in the world watching him try. But he wants to surprise Alice at her wedding so we continue with the lessons." I laughed unable to get the picture of Carlisle doing the Salsa out of my head.

"Bella has Alice told you about her destination wedding plans?"

"Oh yes, she has and I'm not surprised she wants to get married in Paris under the Eifel tower."

"Yes I wouldn't expect nothing less from her, what's surprising me is that the next opening is next June and Alice is willing wait and be engaged for a year."

Esme told me, "Alice said that she knows she's going to marry Jasper whether it's tomorrow or next year, and that she really wants to get married there because their wedding should be as romantic as her and Jasper's love." Esme smiled a knowing smile.

"That sounds like my Ali alright."

She said, then a serious look came across her face and I've known Esme long enough to know she was about to say something serious to me.

"Bella I want to be honest with you about something and it's because I have always looked at you as a daughter."

"Of course Esme"

I replied sitting down on the couch trying to figure out where she was going with this, Esme sat down next me and took a deep breath "I love that you and Edward are working things out now. But I was happy you and Edward broke up all those years ago, of course I didn't want either of you hurt but I was relieved." Esme began saying I sucked in a slow breath and knew there was more so waited for her to continue. "Now before you start thinking I am a horrible person let me explain. You and Edward were moving entirely too fast at your ages, and it worried me as a mother. The two of you were already discussing things like how many children you would have and you were both still in high school. As a parent you want your children to experience life before thinking about settling down. The two of you never seriously dated before each other and I was afraid the two of you would jump into marriage and then divorce. So even though the break up hurt the two of you I feel like it saved the two of you. Goodness I feel like I'm being horrible and just babbling." Esme said with the same nervous look I'd seen on Edward's face many times. I reached for Esme's hand taking it in my own.

"Esme you could never be a horrible person and you're not babbling I understand really I do. Edward and I discussed something similar. That even with what happened we made wonderful decisions from it. When Edward and I was together in high school our plan was to marry, Edward would find a job in town and I would be a stay at home mom just to prevent having to be way from each other. We were teenagers and knew nothing about life. I can admit to the mistake I made as a juvenile that altered not only my adult life, but his also. Now I know that it saved us from taking a serious step that in realty we weren't ready to make then. Of course I'm not saying I would make the same choice if I had the chance to do it again because we both know I would have checked my mouth and choose Edward. But I can see the positive from it and that makes it hurt less."

I told her smiling as I thought about it more now. I guess because Edward and I were trying to work things out now, remembering the past didn't hurt so badly anymore. Edward had told me that while many people would have called him stupid for giving me another chance, he said those where probably the people who never loved someone the way we loved each other. I hated that one angry stubborn moment in my life almost ruined my life. I hadn't thought clearly about what I was saying then, and when I tried to fix it Edward had already shut me out. I was thankful now because as adults we talked about everything instead of trying to protect the others feelings, or play the dominant one in our relationship. So I understood and respected Esme and even my parents for being honest with me, because I knew it was never because they were being mean but because they loved me.

"That's exactly what I'm trying to say. Now the two of you are responsible adults who understand that every action and choice has a consequence. Now I have more faith that the two of you can make it through anything, and I am glad the two of you are happy together. I'm also happy Edward forgave you instead of holding a bad decision you made as a juvenile against you like some people would do and decided to get to know the smart and wonderful woman you became in result of that bad decision." Esme told me with a relieved look on her face. I smiled at her, "You and me both Esme." I replied and we both laughed. She stood up and I followed her actions. Giving me a hug she said.

"If the day should come Bella I would be thrilled to call you my daughter in law."

I smiled and wasn't sure what to say as I felt the tears sting my eyes, "But if you hurt my baby boy again Bella Swan I will beat you like you stole something." She said seriously then cracked a smile making me release a small chuckle. I knew she was serious and I actually loved her that much more for being honest with me. I hugged her again then said, "I love you Esme truly I do." She kissed me cheek and held my face like my mother does. "I love you too dear." I walked Esme out to her car and told her to please let me know she got home safely.

"Oh Bella, I'll be fine."

"Still Esme, I'll feel better knowing you got home safely."

She smiled at the same moment I watched Edward's car pull up. My heart did this fluttering thing and I grinned. He parked then climbed out and went into his back sit pulling out what looked to be four large grocery bags. He slowly walked up the walk way with a smile on his face. I took that as the meeting must not have been a bad thing. When he finally reached where Esme and I stood, he placed a kiss on Esme's cheek then my lips.

"Since you're here that mean the meeting is over. Is your father on his way home?"

"Yes, he told me to tell you to meet him there, and then you two would go to your lessons?"

Edward asked with a question tone, Esme smiled. "Your father and I are taking Salsa lessons." She told him, Edward burst into laughter then stopped when he seen his mothers stern look.

"Sorry, I just got a bad picture in my head of dad doing the salsa."

Edward told her, Esme looked at me and we both laughed. Esme told us goodnight and to have fun tonight. We both watched her pull out of the drive way and then she took off up the street. I was really starting to notice that it must have been a Cullen thing to drive like a maniac. I turned to Edward and went to take a bag out his hand and he pulled his hand back.

"I got it; now get in the house woman."

He told me with a grin, I laughed and went into the house. He went straight to the kitchen and began unpacking the bags. He was talking telling me what kind of beer he brought but I wasn't listening. Esme and my conversation played in my head and I smiled feeling thankful that Edward had indeed forgiven me. Walking over to Edward I stopped his hand as he dug into the bag again. He looked at me puzzled so I pushed my fingers into his hair and rose up on the balls of my feet. He got the idea and lowered his head kissing my lips softly then. I ran my tongue across the bottom of his lip silently asking for entry and he gave it to me. I kissed Edward fiercely and heard the growl in his throat causing him to wrap his arm around my waist pulling me against his body. When I finally needed to breath I pulled back placed a soft kiss on his lips then chin and smiled.

"Not that I'm complaining but what was that for?"

"Loving me, forgiving me and letting me love you."

I answered he gave me that crooked grin then said, "I didn't really let you love me; you did that all on your own. Why I'm still not sure" He joked and I playfully hit his chest. Then a serious expression entered his eyes and he cupped my face. "And loving you was inevitable then and now. So forgiving you and trying to move on only made sense." I smiled and he kissed my lips again. We pulled apart knowing we needed to finish prepping for everyone else before they arrived.

"So what was the meeting about?"

"I want to wait to tell you when the guys from the hospital get here."

"Umm ok. It's not bad news is it?"

I asked him, he smiled and shook his head no. The door bell rung and smiled knowing we were about to have a full house. I quickly went to answer it and hugged Angela and Ben. The last time I saw them was when we all went bowling, needless to say for me it was a disaster. Before I could close the door I saw Sam's car pull up behind Edward's car. I smiled and waved at him and Emily. We all went inside the house and I put some music on.

"Bella I plan to get completely wasted tonight. I cannot remember the last time I had a Saturday off. Edward is a miracle worker with that work schedule."

Angela told me I laughed and quickly got her a wine cooler from the kitchen, Sam asked me where Edward was and I told him and he went into the kitchen. I grinned hearing them greet each other like old high school buddies. "It's good they get along, we were afraid he make you choose and we'd lose you like a ugly custody battle" Emily said, I started laughing but I couldn't tell her she was wrong because to keep Edward I would have chosen him in a heartbeat and just telling Sam we had a great friendship but it was now over. My front door opened and I knew it was either Emmett or Alice without having to look up.

"Bella Wella! Let's get this party started!"

Emmett yelled coming into the house, I laughed and covered my face with my hands when I seen him winding his hips. It was literally one of the most embarrassing things because I remembered a story Rose told me. Then I felt his large arms lifting me off the ground stuffing my face into his massively large chest.

"Emmett why do you always have to pick her up when you hug her?"

I heard Rose ask him, "Woman don't ask me questions." He answered then I heard skin to skin contact and Emmett say ouch. He put me down and I removed my hands from my face. "Thanks Rose." I replied with a smile, she smiled back.

"No problem Bella, now please tell me you're making margaritas?"

She asked looking as if she would cry if I said no, "Yes, I am." I answered laughing at the relief I saw wash over her. The door opened again and this time I knew it was Alice.

"Bella there is a couple behind me, Seth and Bree do you know them?"

She asked in a questioning tone, "Yes Ali. They work with Edward at the hospital." I told her with a smile. "Oh ok so you were telling the truth sorry." I heard Alice say then I heard Seth husky laugh. Jasper walked in first.

"I told you that Alice but you don't listen."

He said walking over to me and giving me a hug. "You'd think Alice is the one who ran the body guard detail at my office." Jasper joked. I laughed and agreed. My living room was packed with people talking and joking amongst themselves. The music was playing and Edward and Sam came out into the living room handing everyone a drink.

"Oh I have good news, Esme helped me cook."

"Bella don't play with me like that."

Emmett said looking as if he would die if I told him I was playing. "Wait what am I missing?" Seth asked looking at the drool on almost everyone's face. "Esme is literally the best cook in the fucking world." Sam said then turned to Emily and said "Sorry baby." Everyone laughed.

"I'm not joking, Edward had to leave for some important meeting at the hospital so Esme came over and helped me cook."

I told them then every man other then Edward quickly jumped up and headed for the kitchen. Leaving us to laugh as we heard them fight over the food. Edward wrapped his arms around me then whispered.

"I made us both a plate already and stuffed them in the back of the refrigerator."

"Good thinking."

I told him with a smile on my face."Edward what was the meeting about?" Angela asked looking curious. Honestly I was curious also. He didn't answer until the guys came back from the kitchen. I knew he was waiting for Seth so he heard the answer when Angela and Bree did.

"They fired James."

Edward said, Angela and Bree both jumped up and started doing a dance and a piece of chicken fell out of Seth's mouth. I laughed my ass off as they all cheered like they had just won the lottery. Edward had told me about James and I was well aware of the grief he was causing everybody at the hospital. There were many nights I had to talk Edward out of just simply killing the man.

**Edward POV**

When I arrived into the conference room I wasn't surprised to see the broad or Laurent there, what surprised me was seeing Peter, Victoria and James. I took my sit and Laurent took a deep irritated breath.

"I know you all want to know why I called this meeting so I'm just to come right out and say it. James I have gotten complaints about you from first Edward. I warned you with strike one, then Peter I told you that was strike two and now Victoria has notified me that a doctor in her ward has threatened to sue the hospital for sexual harassment unless I fire you."

I sat there dumb founded; I was more than sure Victoria and James were an item or whatever the hell they were doing. So I was shocked it was Victoria now on Peter and my side when it came to James. "I didn't do anything to that stupid bitch, Victoria is lying she's just mad I got tired of fucking her." James snapped. I sat back and was more than sure James was about to bury his own career without any help from us.

"James the decision is already made; I am sick and tired of my staff complaining about you. I've had each of my head doctors file a complaint about you. I tried to give you a chance because you are a remarkable doctor, but I'm not dealing with you creating a hostile work place for people who save lives all day. So James as of now you have been released from Fork's General hospital, please place your I.D badge on the desk and security will escort you out."

Laurent told him, James jumped up in a rage and I quickly stood waiting to have a reason to knock him the hell out. "You know what fuck you Laurent! And this fucking job. I should make every last one of you pay for this shit!" He yelled, security came in and escorted him out just like Laurent said they would. I sat back down and it remained quite in the room for a minute.

"Edward I know this will leave your E.R short a doctor, but I played to hire Bree and Carlos, we have a new pair of residents coming next month so hang in there another month."

He told me, I nodded my head and I saw my father make a face my way then he said. "Laurent, you know I'm retiring this upcoming fall, and I think Edward should take my job. Of course I'll stay on the broad since Edward could be deployed but I think he could hold down the E.R and hire a responsible doctor to take his place in the event that he is deployed. Edward already does my job when I'm not there so I figure he may as well get paid for it." I sat their speechless. I wasn't sure what to say, it was obvious my dad had already thought of everything.

"That's actually a good idea."

Garrett said nodding his head; the other broad members did the same. "Edward how do you feel about that?" Laurent asked me, I told myself to stop acting like a girl and to answer the man. "I feel good about it, but I'm requesting every other weekend off, and I'm only working one double a week. Also two week vacation" I told him knowing I needed that time off to spend with Bella now that she was on summer vacation from school. I watched as Laurent rolled the idea around in his head, "Guess that's fine, it's not like we're going to find a better doctor to take your fathers place." Laurent said, we all discussed it some more then began talking about the hospital's fund raiser that was next week.

When I left the hospital I was in a great damn mood, I picked up what Bella needed for the party and went back to her house. Now as I looked at the way Seth, Angela and Bree celebrated the termination of James and couldn't stop laughing.

"I think you just made their night."

I heard Bella say as I still held her in my arms. I went on to tell Bree that Laurent played on hiring her for good next month and told Seth I wanted him to take my spot when I took my father's place. Bella looked at me worried and I knew what she was thinking that I would be working more hours. I explained to her what I told them about my hours and she grinned then kissed me on the lips as hard as she did earlier in the kitchen.

We all got into a groove at the party and began relaxing as we all joked around with each other. Each guy watched as the girls got wasted off of the Margarita's Bella made then challenged them to a card game called Battle of the Sexes.

"See you think because we're drunk we'll lose."

Alice said pulling out the cards and putting them on the table. "But we won't because we're women and we know everything." Rose added with a smile. "Women are fucking awesome!" Bella yelled causing the rest of them to cheer in agreement. I laughed and was not about to disagree, I wasn't sure about them but I planned on getting laid tonight and disagreeing with Bella wasn't going to get me there. We separated the cards and it was time to play. Like gentlemen we let the ladies go first. Rose picked up the first card.

"Alright guys here's the first question, Who played the character of Miranda Priestly in the Devil Wears Prada?"

I sat back because I knew I damn sure didn't know the answer to that question. "How the fuck are we suppose to know that?" Emmett barked making everyone laugh. Jasper smiled

"You all forget I'm engaged to the fashion queen over there so I had watch the damn movie, the answer Rose is Meryl Streep"

Jasper answered, the girls groaned so I knew that meant he got it right. I laughed because it was a damn shame he knew the answer because of Alice. Sam picked up the next card and grinned when he read it, he looked over at us then said. "They won't know this." We all smiled and nodded our heads.

"Where would you find a dipstick?"

Sam asked with a smile, "In your pants duh!" Emily said earning a laugh from everyone. "Baby I said dipstick not dick stick." Sam told her putting the card at the bottom of the deck. "Oh sorry." Emily said blushing and laughing hysterically. Bella picked up the next card and looked at me with a smile. It was obvious she wanted me to answer this one.

"Who plays Susan in Desperate housewives?"

Bella asked with a grin, she was torturing me. I watched the show with her last Sunday well I wasn't really watching it. When she noticed she offered to do something more fun and my little sex kitten Bella gave me the fucking blow job of the century. So she knew damn well I had no idea who played Susan on Desperate housewives.

"Um Eva Longoria."

I answered because it was the only fucking actress I could remember that played on the show. All the girls laughed and the men just shook their heads. Seth picked up the next card and then asked

"How many points is a field goal worth in American football?"

Sam, Emmett, Jasper and I all groaned and Seth looked at us confused. "What?" he asked. I knew Bella knew the answer because she fucking loved football. I thought it was sexy that my woman loved football it was something her and Charlie bonded over years ago. So I knew that was why Emmett, Sam and Jasper groaned when I did.

"Somebody better tell Seth who's his messing with, Jeez the answer is 3 points Seth."

Bella answered getting high fives from the other women. I shook my head as he obviously looked surprised. "Football is Bella's favorite sport." Emmett told him laughing at the look on his face. So it was decided no fashion questions from the girls because Jasper would know the answer and no football questions from us because Bella would know the answer. We played at least three rounds then made it interesting by saying every time someone got an answer wrong their entire team had to take shots. The girls were completely trashed and I honestly thought they got the answers wrong on propose so they could take the shots.

Then we played a couple more games like Taboo and Pictionary, everyone was completely drunk by the end of the night. We danced and played the drinking game I never. Everyone was drunk but I had enough sense to know no one could drive their selves' home. We called cabs for each couple and told them to come pick their cars up in the morning. When Emmett asked why he couldn't spend the night Bella said.

"Because I don't know about you Emmy Bear but I plan on getting fucked tonight and I would prefer my house wasn't filled with people."

My dick twitched in my pants from her words. Fuck I loved drunk, blunt Bella. "Yeah me too and I want to be in my own bed." Alice added. I damn sure didn't want to think about my sister having sex so I rushed all they ass's out of the house telling the drivers to charge it to my credit card. My dick was doing my thinking now and I knew it. But I would regret the large ass taxi bill later, right now I was focused on getting between Bella's sweet slick folds.

When I walked back into the house after making sure everyone was on their way home safely I quickly shut the door and before I could take a step Bella was on me. She pushed me up against the door and jammed her fingers in my hair pulling my face down to hers. I picked her up and she wrapped her legs around me.

"Upstairs Sergeant."

She ordered placing lazy kisses on my lips, jaw and chin. I rushed us up the steps and was already undressing her. I tossed her shirt not sure where it went but I really didn't care. By the time I hit Bella's bedroom door she was topless. I walked in and placed her on the bed, and began taking off the Capri's she was wearing. I felt her wiggle out of them then she kicked them off and they flew, knocking over some bottles on her dresser. We both laughed watching the things it the floor while her pants hung from the mirror. I brought my attention back to Bella and ran my hand down her sides brushing my thumb over her breast then her ribs, and her hip.

I cupped between her thighs and cursed feeling how hot and moist she was through her underwear. My dick was pressing hard against my pants begging to be inside of her. I removed her panties and parted her legs, I could smell how aroused she was and it made my dick swell more.

"Taste me Edward."

Drunk, Blunt Bella told me well more like ordered, and I wasn't about to disobey an order. I gripped both her thighs and sucked her clit into my mouth and nibbled on it. She moaned loudly and raised her hips from the bed. I licked from her clit to her folds and entered my tongue earning another loud moan. I used my tongue to explore her canal using my finger to make those tight circles over her clit. I felt her hips buck and she started to moan incoherently. I made my finger and tongue switch places and pushed two fingers inside of her as I sucked her clit back into my mouth used my tongue to swirl it around and sucked lightly. I fingers jammed into my hair and she started grinding her hips into my face working with the rhythm I created, I knew she was close. So I angled my fingers towards her spot and pumped them into her faster and faster. "Aww fuck Edward just like that!" She moaned loudly again. Another observation I made was that Drunk Blunt Bella was loud when she was aroused. I fucking loved it. I sucked her clit into my mouth with my tongue still swirling around it when I made the come here motion with my fingers. That was always her undoing and now was no different. Bella moaned my name so loudly I was afraid Charlie may have heard her at his house.

**Bella POV**

I laid there breathing heavily as I tried to get my heart rate under control. I wasn't sure I could move if I would have tried. My body was still rippling from my orgasm and my head was ringing. Edward climbed on to the bed "Your Beautiful Isabella" he told me and then kissed my lips and I enjoyed tasting myself on his tongue. I couldn't understand women who were against it, it was my aphrodisiac. I sat up and pushed Edward on his back and removed his shirt first. I kissed his neck then his collar bone and heard him take in a sharp breath with I took his nipple into my mouth and bit lightly. I kissed further down his chest and unbutton his pants and pulled his pants and boxer briefs down at the same time. I smiled and licked my lips when I watched his dick pop out in salute. I sucked in a deep breath admiring the strength and thickness of him as I dropped his pants to the floor.

I gripped his dick in my hand and licked across the head slowly. I felt him twitch in my hand and I smiled. I took the head into my mouth and sucked lightly and he sucked in a sharp breath. I slid more of him into my mouth and he grunted as his hips bucked. I relaxed my throat and took in more of him alternating my sucking from light to hard. When his cock reached the back of my throat I hummed and he let out a loud "Aww" I gripped his balls into my hand and massaged them keeping rhythm with my mouth. I pulled him out my mouth with a pop and looked up at him, he was watching me and it made me wet as hell. I nibbled on the tip of his dick and he twitched for me again, I engulfed him then grazed my teeth over him as I slowly pulled him back out. Looking him in his eyes I take him in again and hum, he moans once more and cups my face pushing my hair back so he can watch his dick reappear and disappear in my mouth. When he growled that he was close, I picked up my pace, licking, sucking, humming, licking sucking, humming. Then I massaged his balls again and his hips jerked. I could tell he was trying not to pump into my mouth but I wanted him to, I wanted to please him the way he had done me. So I preformed faster and his hips jerked again and again. He was real close, so I engulfed him completely and hummed while gripping his balls between my fingers. His dick pulsed in my mouth and he came hard with his fingers in my hair, I didn't stop sucking or humming until I felt his body relax under me. I removed him from my mouth with a satisfied smile.

"Fuck you're trying to kill me Bella."

He said out of breath, I climbed astride on him and smiled down into his face. "Never baby, I just wanted to make you feel as good as you made me feel" I told him grinding over his cock. It was still surprisingly hard, this of course pleased me. I began placing kisses on his chest pulling at his nipple and feeling his dick twitch against my folds causing us both to moan.

"Are you ready?"

I asked looking up at him from under my lashes. I never gave him an opportunity to answer. I wrapped my hand around his beautiful manhood and placed it at my entrance. I removed my hand and pushed myself down on him. "Sshh Mmm" I moaned taking him into my body and loving how he fit perfectly. I lifted up slightly letting him began to slide out of me then slammed back down on him making our skin slap. Edward grabbed my breast and began massaging my nipples and I rode him, up, down, wide my hips, up down, wide my hips. I created the rhythm and soon Edward got it holding my hips as I bounced faster. Then when I went to wide my hips, I tighten my walls around his dick gripping him, holding him as if I was trying to brad up. I wouldn't have been surprised if my walls left an imprint. "Fuck!" He groaned his hands gripping my hips tighter, I rode him faster, harder and feeling him hit my spot.

"Mmm…"

Was I could get out as I started to lose focus, I lifted up letting him slide out and Edward surprised me lifting his hips and slamming his self back inside of me. I gasped and tossed my head back. "Do it again." I moan in a voice I didn't recognize as my own say. I lifted again and Edward plunged into me. We did this faster and faster and I felt the fire building in my body. I was close and it was going to be a big one. I bit my bottom lip and then felt his finger rub my clit just as fast as I was riding him. My body tensed up and I exploded. "Ohh Edward!" I moaned, and then I felt my legs shiver on either sides of him and I couldn't hold myself up anymore. I dropped on his chest still rocking my hips as my orgasm pulsed throughout my body.

Edward turned us on our sides facing each other, never disconnecting our bodies. He kissed me passionately while lifting my leg over his hip and began plunging into me masterfully. Every reentry stronger then the last, harder, and more earth shattering then the one before it. All while he still devoured my mouth, I pulled away needing to breath. I gasped when he slammed into me again. I looked Edward in his eyes and I felt everything he was feeling. His eyes screamed to me and I wanted him to know I understood because I felt the same way. Somehow I knew now without a doubt we would and could make it. Obstacles be damned, "I love you Isabella." He told me cupping my face in his hand but never stopping his massively long hard strokes into my body. My breath halted feeling my third orgasm of the evening ripping through my body like a hurricane. I looked my Edward in his eyes and managed to swallow enough air in my lungs to say. "I love you Edward." He took my mouth again kissing me with desire, passion and need. I felt complete bound to him forever and I hope he felt the same. "I want you to come for me again Isabella." Edward said as if he knew when he said my name like that it turned me on more. "Come for me love" he said against my lips then dropped his hand between us and began massaging my clit. I whimpered against his mouth because I was sensitive there sense I had just come not ten seconds ago, but Edward didn't stop he made the circles match the rhythm of not only his strokes but the urgency of our kiss. My body convulsed the same time his did and we both came violently moaning the others name. I knew that today was another turning point in our relationship without us having to say a word.

* * *

><p><em>OK wow! I think that's all I have to say about this chapter. <em>

_I really hope you guys enjoyed it._

_Please leave reviews will post as soon as I can. Thanks for reading!_


	22. A Message from me! Part 2

**This is important!**

**Sorry this is not a chapter. But the next chapter is right after this message. I promise!**

I know I did not post yesterday and I wanted to explain that I was trying to decide if I would consider the story complete or not. Since its called Reclaiming love I felt that Edward and Bella have done this up to this point of the story. So I re-read the story and realized there are a lot of opened story opportunities and that the characters were not finished telling their story yet. (Mostly I wasn't done having fun with them yet, lol) Also that one Character wanted more attention...lol. So at first I thought I would make a sequel but realized that it would just pick up right where this left off. So I have decided to consider this part 2 of the story. Similar to the way Stephanie Meyer broke the sections in Breaking Dawn up, making the story have three parts.

**_So welcome to Part 2_**

**_Embracing Love_**


	23. Stolen Hearts

**I do not own any rights to the Twilight Characters. They and the amazing Saga are owned by the wonderful Stephanie Meyer. **

**I'm super happy you all are enjoying my story; Thanks so so much for all the add's to favorites and alerts. Love all the reviews they make me smile : ) I personally think this chapter is sweet, I really hope you all like it! Thanks so much for reading!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 21 Stolen Hearts<strong>

**Bella POV**

I felt the ringing in my ears before I even noticed it was my cell phone. I rolled over and quickly answered to hear Alice soprano voice come through the receiver.

"Bella are you still sleeping?"

I hated that she didn't get hangovers like normal people; I noticed Edward wasn't in bed and decided it must have been another Cullen thing. "I was, what time is it?" I asked her trying sit up in the bed. "One in the afternoon, how could you possibly still be sleep?" She asked me. It couldn't have really been one in the afternoon. I looked at my clock and seen Alice was indeed correct. I could remember everything that happened last night and smiled thinking about all the fun we had. "Alice I was tired that's how, did you and Jasper come pick up the car already?" I asked remembering we sent everyone home by taxi.

"Yes, we did. Edward wouldn't let me wake you."

I made a note to thank Edward for saving me from the Pixie. "Alice if you are trying to drag me out shopping today it's not happening." I told her and she started wining into the phone and I laughed. "Ali if you let me stay home today, I promise to go with you on Tuesday with a smile." I told her, then she became too excited and it worried me.

"Alright, then I'll see you later."

She told me and hung up, I had this gut feeling I was going to regret going with her on Tuesday. But for now I would enjoy being home. I climbed out of bed and grabbed Edward's t-shirt and pulled it on over my head. I walked to the bathroom to do the normal morning activities then went down stairs. I saw two trash bags by the front door and knew that Edward must have started to clean up without me. When I entered the kitchen he stood shirtless at the counter drinking a cup of coffee and reading the paper. I bit my lip because it was such Edward and extremely hot.

"Anymore coffee?"

I asked him, he looked up at me and a smile crossed his face. "Yeah, there is. You look good in my shirt." He replied as his eyes followed me when I began walking over to the coffee maker. "I think so too." I agreed flirtatiously. I noticed there was a plate covered on the counter and I turned to him. "You cooked breakfast?" I asked unable to hide the surprise in my voice.

"Yes, my mother is Esme, I know how to cook. That plate there is yours I already ate."

He told me with a smile, I uncovered the plate and seen pancakes, eggs and bacon. My heart did that flutter thing again. I turned my attention back to him and began walking over to him. Never taking his eyes off of mine, he placed his cup down on the counter. When I approached him he wrapped his arm around me and kissed my lips softly once then a second time.

"Thank you."

I told him, he smiled at me. "Are you thanking me for kissing you?" he asked. I laughed and shook my head no. "For not letting Ali wake me up and for making me breakfast." I replied now pulling out of his arms.

"I see, thought my great kissing skills got the best of you again."

I laughed as I walked over and grabbed the plate from the counter. "They always do baby, how long have you been up?" I asked him now pouring syrup on my pancakes. "About four hours I think. I started cleaning up about an hour ago." I nodded my head my mouth already full with pancakes. He smiled at me and came over placing a kiss on my forehead.

After I finished eating, we began cleaning the kitchen together. I washed and he dried. Anything that was too tough I put into the dish washer. I wasn't sure what we were talking about but Edward said something sarcastic about my cooking and I took the sink hose and spread him in the face. I couldn't stop laughing from the look of shook on his face. He quickly filled a container with water and tossed it at me. Before I knew it we were having a water fight in my kitchen, sliding and falling all over the wet kitchen floor. Of course this meant I had to mop the kitchen, but it was worth it. After I finished moping I went to take a shower and Edward climbed in with me saying.

"We have to preserve water, especially after all the water you wasted down stairs."

"I wasted uh?"

He nodded his head lowering it to mine and when our lips connected the conversation was over for the moment. After we got out of the shower we dressed in dry clothing and went down stairs to finish cleaning up the living room. I was trying to figure out how twelve adults managed to trash my living room so badly. Together it didn't take Edward and me long to clean it all up but I was tired all over again by the time we finished.

"Jeez you would think teenagers had a party last night."

I told Edward dropping on the couch as he tied the last bag. "I don't even remember playing Pictionary." I continued and he laughed coming over to the couch and lifting my feet so he could sit down. Then he placed my feet in his lap and sat back as if content. "Did you have fun last night?" he asked me rubbing my feet; I let out a moan and smiled when Edward sucked in a deep breath.

"Yes I had fun, but even more after the party was over."

I replied then watched his lips curl up into a smile. "What time does your shift at the hospital start?" I asked him knowing that I wouldn't have him to myself for much longer. "Eight. So I have another two hours before I have to leave." He answered still massaging my feet between his hands. Then he looked up at me and asked.

"What are you going to do tonight since you don't have to get ready for work?"

Right, no work tomorrow, I remembered with a smile. I would miss my students but I would enjoy this summer vacation also. I thought about what I would do then answered saying.

"I don't know, probably watch TV and read some stories on Fanfic."

Edward smiled at me, "Figured you would, what about tomorrow?"

"Sleep in because I promised your sister I would go shopping with her on Tuesday if she left me alone today."

Edward grinned, "I was wondering why she hadn't come in here to kidnap you." I laughed, "That would be why. How are things with the fundraiser coming along?" I asked him knowing that it was the upcoming weekend.

"Good, everyone's excited about it."

"That's good; you think the hospital will make a lot of money?"

"Just from advance sells and donations from companies in town, we already made a couple hundred thousand. So we decided to make it a full weekend Carnival."

I wanted to say that was wonderful but remembered that meant it was two additional days Tanya would have to be in town. I sucked it up and told myself that this was a really good cause even if I didn't like the woman who came up with the idea.

"So will you need me all three days?"

"I need you everyday teacher Swan."

Edward answered with a smile, I laughed. "You know what I mean Edward, am I helping with the children the entire weekend?" I asked him actually looking forward to it. I loved children it was why I became a teacher and why I wanted to help with the sick children in the hospital.

"Only if you want to volunteer for the entire weekend."

"Then I officially offer my services to the children for the entire weekend."

I told him and he smiled at me as if he was seeing me for the first time. "Not many people would dedicate their entire weekend to sick children while on vacation." He told me, I shrugged my shoulders.

"I'm not many people just Bella."

"You're my Bella."

He said with a smile, and I returned it. I most certainly was his Bella, and his alone. We sat there silently, just enjoying having each other near and I loved it. I wasn't anything romantic like candles were lit or soft music was playing, because honestly the only noise was my dishwasher and we had trash bags sitting by the door waiting to be taken outside. The moment was wonderful because we were together. I heard Edward take in a sharp breath and I saw his features become a little strained and it worried me.

"Everything alright baby?"

I asked, already going through the things that could be bothering him in my head. He looked over at me and then back down at my feet. "Remember the little girl I told you about a couple weeks ago?" He asked me in a low voice. "Yes, the one who suffered from Shaken Baby Syndrome. She didn't die did she?" I asked quickly jumping up and pulling my feet out his hands and now sitting up next to him.

"No, she's alive. Victoria called my phone this morning to tell me that she's suffering from vision impairment and hearing lose. We thought she was but we were waiting for the test results."

He told me, I moved closer to him and took his hand into mine. "So now what?" I asked him, I knew that this little girl touched his heart the first day he told me about her, and for that she touched mine. "She starts rehabilitation therapy to help her adapt. They already ordered a hearing aid for her; so she can hear when she wears it. Her sight is limited; she can see bright colors and make out things if they are close enough to her. But glasses won't help." He informed me. I knew Edward hated when a child was abused as much as I did. I never could understand how someone could harm and innocent child and live with their selves.

"Has anyone told her mother?"

"Yes, Victoria said she was hysterical asking how the hell she was suppose to take care of a three year old who could hardly see or hear. Then she told Victoria that if it was permanent she might have to look into giving her up for adoption."

Edward told me, I felt the anger build in my body as I yelled out a loud "What?" He turned to me. "Yeah that's how I feel. Almost the entire hospital staff fell in love with Morgan and her own mother is talking about giving her up for adoption. I'm hoping she just over re-acted. Victoria said this makes her think more that the mother is who gave Morgan Shaken Baby Syndrome." He replied his eyes sad, I ran my fingers through his hair and wished I could find the little girl's mother and kick her ass. Edward took a deep breath again.

"Sorry I didn't mean to bring down the mood."

"No it's alright baby. Is the investigation still going against her mother?"

"Yes, but honestly I don't think Child services are doing their job."

"How much longer will she be in the hospital?"

"Because she's so young, her doctor doesn't want her released until she better adapts to the change. Plus she's been mute since she woke up from her coma and she's afraid it maybe something wrong we've missed. So at the moment indefinitely."

Edward told me, I knew this was really bothering Edward because he didn't normally tell me so much information about one patient. I would know about a bad day, what kind of injuries came in but never like this. I placed my head on his shoulder and he interlaced our fingers while we sat quietly again.

When Edward got dressed to leave for work, I gave him a teddy bear to give to her. "When a child as something normal around it helps them to better adapt to their surroundings, also let her name it. She'll feel like it's really hers and connect with it." I told him, he smiled at me and kissed my lips.

"I think you're a saint teacher Swan."

"Far from it Sergeant, I'm just Bella."

"Yes, my Bella."

He said again then kissed me one last time and left for work. I sat down on the couch and turned the television on to Lifetime and picked up my laptop. I tried to relax but was having a hard time getting the little girl Morgan out of my thoughts. My cell phone rung and I quickly answered recognizing my fathers ring tone.

"Hey Dad."

"Hey there Bella, are you busy?"

"No just watching TV."

I answered hearing some nervousness in his voice. "Oh, um I was calling because Sue wanted me to invite you to dinner on Thursday at her house." He told me, I smiled. A conversation about Sue explained why he sounded nervous.

"That's fine dad, does Sue need me to bring anything."

I heard him mumble something and realized Sue must have been with him.

"She's say no, just yourself."

"And, Edward if you'd like!"

I heard Sue yell over my dad. I laughed into the phone. "Ok that's great. I just have to see if Edward has to work but I'm sure we'll be there." I told him. I heard my dad take a relaxed breath and smiled because I could imagine him running his fingers through his hair.

"Great, I called Em and Rose they'll be there too."

I told me, "Alright. Are you sure you don't need me to do anything?" I asked again. "She's says she fine, I'll see you later, oh and Bells…" He said, I heard that nervousness again. "…I love you too dad." I told him saving him from having a heart attack. He chuckled into the phone.

"Happy you know your old man."

He told me, I laughed also. "Yeah I do. The two of you finish your evening and I'll see you guys on Thursday. What time?" I asked realizing they never told me the time. Sue recited it off to me and I told them both to have a good evening and hung up the phone. I returned my attention back to the television and laptop and before I knew it I found myself googling how to help a newly deaf and blind child adapt.

**Edward POV**

I entered the hospital and they were already coming at me with patient's charts. I took Bree's chart first and looked it over and told her what test to order. Then I took Carlos's chart and after looking through it told him to take the patient upstairs for a MRI. I entered the break room and placed the teddy bear Bella gave me for Morgan in there. I planned to take it to her when I took my break. I quickly grabbed my lab coat, ID badge and stethoscope and walked back out to begin my shift.

"Edward, there is an elderly man refusing to see a female nurse or doctor. Jack Ass, could have been in and out already. Anyway Carlos and Seth are busy. If it wasn't for my oath I'd let the man suffer."

Angela told me handing me the chart. I laughed as I began looking through it. "He took Viagra over five hours ago?" I asked her slightly surprised. She nodded her head yes. "It's why he doesn't want any women to see him; Poor man is embarrassed but I would be too if I had a boner like a metal rod." She said then started laughing hysterically. I shook my head and went to treat my first patient of the night. I walked into the room and tried not to laugh.

"Mr. Seymour how are you feeling?"

"How the hell do you think I'm feeling?"

He asked back pointing between his legs; I had to stifle my laugh. "Alright, well this is an easy fix alright. I just have to give you a needle injection into your penis." I informed him. "What!" he yelled and again I hand to stifle my laugh.

"You could just sit there like that, which will probably cause a heart attack."

"Fine."

He grumbled beginning to pull his pants down, "When you get my age, never try to keep up with a woman twenty years younger than you boy." He told me, I just nodded my head and continued with the injection. I saw a few more patients before I went back to the break room to fill out the charts. Seth and Bree were just getting ready to leave, their shift over for the night.

"What are the two of you up to tonight?"

"Sleep."

Bree answered and I laughed when I watched Seth pout. I told the two of them goodnight and watched them leave. Irina entered the break room next and I looked up at the clock seeing she was an hour late. She was the other doctor that would be here with me and Carlos. Carlos was working a double so I knew he would be happy to know Irina arrived because it meant he could take his break now.

"I'm sorry Edward; I had to wait for the baby sitter to arrive."

I simply nodded my head and continued with the paper work. "Has it been quite?" She asked pulling her things from her locker.

"It's wasn't when I came in but it quieted down some."

"Ok, anything you need me to do?"

She asked looking eager to work, "No, just make the rounds around the floor. I'm going to go upstairs and check on Morgan." I told her, I watched her face soften hearing Morgan's name and I smiled somehow that little girl had that affect on everyone.

"Tell her I said goodnight, and that I hope she enjoyed those fruit snakes I gave her last night."

I nodded my head as I walked to my locker to get the teddy bear. "Will do." I told Irina taking the bear out.

"Oh you brought her a teddy bear?"

"No, my girlfriend actually gave it to me to give to her."

"Girlfriend?"

Irina asked sounding as if I said it in a different language. "Yes, you'll meet her at the carnival actually. She volunteered to work with the children from the pediatric ward." I explained.

"I had no idea you had a girlfriend Edward. But she sounds like a sweetheart"

Irina told me with a genuine smile on her face. "Yeah I think so too." I replied honestly. "I can't wait to meet her." She said with something hidden behind her eyes but I ignored it and said. "I can't wait for you to meet her either." I left the room for the elevators after telling Angela to page me if she needed me. When I arrived up stairs the lights were already out for most children but I knew Morgan was still up.

"Edward, I was waiting for you to show up."

Morgan's doctor Samantha Martinez said approaching me with a smile. "Am I that obvious?" I asked her with a smile. "Yes, along with Victoria, she actually just left after having dinner with Morgan. Bree and Seth came up this morning and ate breakfast with her and Angela right before her shift started watched Sponge Bob, well Morgan listened while Angela told her everything that was happening. The five of you are going to spoil the girl rotten and she'll never want to leave." She told me with a laugh, I chuckled also.

"So she has a hearing aid?"

"A temporary one until the one I ordered for her arrives. It seems to be working alright."

I nodded my head saying nothing, at first. "You brought her a teddy bear?" Samantha asked me, I looked at the teddy bear I forgot I was holding it.

"My girlfriend gave it to me to bring her. She said something familiar like a teddy bear will help Morgan adapt better, and to let her name it so she'd connect with it and know it was hers."

Samantha smiled, "She's right. Does your girlfriend work with children?" she asked as we both began walking towards Morgan's room. "Yes, she's a teacher." I answered with another smile. I couldn't stop smiling whenever someone asked me about Bella.

"She could really help out around here then."

"She volunteered to help the weekend of the carnival."

"Oh great so I'll get to meet her, and hopefully convince her into volunteering longer than that."

Samantha replied I laughed because knowing Bella, it wouldn't take much convincing. We stopped outside of Morgan's hospital room and I could see her sitting on her bed Indian style looking at a book. The television was on but I knew she only had it for sound. I knocked softly on the door and Morgan looked up at us. I knew she couldn't tell who was at her door, "Morgan you have another visitor sweetie. If you need me remember press that button next to you." Samantha told her, Morgan nodded her head yes. Then Samantha told me she would leave me to sit with Morgan. Her eyes were a beautiful Grey and I hated that she had a hard time seeing out of them, but was thankful she wasn't completely blind. I walked further into the room and sat on the bed with her. She smiled at me and I knew that meant she could make out who I was now.

I actually felt nervous because today would be the first time she would actually hear my voice, we had been communicating with her using picture cards before.

"Hi Morgan, I'm Mr. Edward."

I told her, realizing that sounded funny. She smiled showing me her teeth as if she thought the same. Then I saw her eyes drop to the teddy bear that was in my lap.

"A friend of mine named Ms. Bella gave me this to give to you, do you like teddy bears?"

I asked her and she quickly nodded her head up and down. I handed her the bear and she hugged it to her small body. "Do you want to name it?" I asked her remembering what Bella told me. Again she nodded her head.

"Alright first is it a boy?"

She shook her head no with a smirk.

"So she's a pretty girl like you."

She nodded her head yes with a smile, "Ok, how about Penelope?" I asked. Her face wrinkled up and I laughed. "Ok maybe not, how about Cinderella." I knew most little girls liked princesses. She shook her head no. I tried to remember more of the Disney princesses and had half the mind to call Alice to ask her. Then I remembered the mermaid.

"Oh how about Ariel, I think that's really pretty."

She smiled and nodded her head yes. So it was agreed the teddy bears name was Ariel. I looked down at the book that was in the bed with her. I smiled when I picked it up seeing it was goodnight moon.

"Do you want me to read this to you Morgan?"

She nodded her head yes and I turned so that she could sit next to me. Instead she climbed into my lap and I read her a bed time story. She fell asleep half way through it and I laid her down on the bed and put the bed rails up. I found it amazing how a little girl who hadn't spoken a word to anyone stole everyone's heart.

* * *

><p><em>Do all of you wish you could help Morgan too? When I first wrote her up I knew then I couldn't just leave her as just another patient. Do you all think Irina has a crush on Edward, then again who wouldn't right…lol<em>

_I really hope you guys enjoyed it._

_Please leave reviews will post as soon as I can. Thanks for reading!_


	24. Surprise Surprise

**I do not own any rights to the Twilight Characters. They and the amazing Saga are owned by the wonderful Stephanie Meyer. **

**I'm super happy you all are enjoying my story; Thanks so so much for all the add's to favorites and alerts. Love all the reviews they make me smile : ) This is just for you guys two chapters in one day because I didn't post Sunday. I hope you like this chapter I think it's a little funny. Thanks so much for reading!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 22 Surprise Surprise<strong>

**Edward POV**

It was about an hour before my shift was over; I had already been upstairs to sit with Morgan for a little while during my break. I sat in the break room filling out charts like I always did at the end of my shift. I still had to stop at home and change out of my scrubs. Bella and I were going to have dinner with her father, Emmett and Rose at Sue's house. Bella assumed Charlie wanted her and Emmett to get more comfortable with the idea of him dating her, but Bella said it seemed more like he was just uncomfortable talking about Sue to them. I heard the door open and turned to see Irina enter the break room.

"Hey Edward, are you working tonight?"

She asked me with a smile on her face, "No I switched shifts with Seth so I'm actually about to get out of here." I told her working back on the charts in front of me. "Oh something important to do?" She asked, I could tell she was fishing for information. "Dinner with my girlfriend and her family." I answered and left it at that. "That's nice; I hope you have a goodnight then. I'll miss working with you tonight." She said then walked out of the room once she had her lab coat and ID badge on. I shook my head and proceeded with the charts and I heard the door open again, I was seconds away from working in my father's office instead.

"I thought I'd catch you in here."

I heard a sharp voice say, "What is it Tanya?" I asked knowing it was her without having to turn around. She came around the table and sat down across from me. "It's good to see you still remember my voice." She said with a smile.

"What do you want?"

"Just to tell you that the basketball tournament is being sponsored by a Emmett Swan. He runs a gym here in town. By any chance is he related to your precious Bella?"

My jaw became tight and I sucked in a deep breath, I knew she needed to tell me who was sponsoring the tournament because Seth and I were running it. But of course I already knew Emmett was sponsoring it because he called last night to tell me. What pissed me off was the way she always said my precious Bella in that same mocking tone she used when we were together. When I didn't answer she got the idea.

"I'll take that as a yes. Is he single, a man with that much money and own his own business is just the kind of guy I need on my arm at parties, and he could be…" I cut her off unable to tolerate anymore of her snobbish ass comments.

"He's married Tanya, and before you start getting any idea's he's happily married to a woman I am more than certain will kick your ass for so much as dreaming about him."

I told her, knowing Rose would feed Tanya to the wolves if she had to. "Pity, seems all the good ones are taken. Or is there an opening?" She asked with a smile on her face and leaning forward to show off her breast. This time I returned her smile, because I never seen her so desperate before.

"Nope no openings. Sealed tight and my precious Bella is the only one with the key."

I replied tossing precious Bella back into her face. She sat back up and sucked in another deep breath. "That's nice." She said in that same damn mocking tone again. She stood up from her sit and straightened her skirt.

"I really hope she's keeping you happy Edward."

"She is, very happy."

"Good, because if she messes up again. I will be the first one on your door step."

Tanya told me then walked out of the room. I shook my head and tried to focus back on the charts. Once I finished them I took them back out to the nursing station to give them to Angela.

"Nope I am officially off the clock just like you. Tiffany can you get these charts from Dr. Cullen."

Angela said holding her hands away as if touching them meant she had to work. I laughed and handed them to the nurse Tiffany.

"Come on Ang I'll walk you to your car."

I told her, Angela quickly grabbed her purse and we both told everyone goodnight and was out the door.

"So how about Irina asked me how long you've been seeing Bella?"

Angela said then smiled when I looked at her, "I told her you've been seeing her since the second grade." I laughed knowing Angela would answer her that way. "Then to make it clear, I said that the two of you were serious and that if she had any interest in you it was best to get rid of it before Bella found out." The laughter irrupted from my mouth before I could try to even contain it.

"Don't laugh, Bella told me about that_ talk _she had with Tanya. I was just trying to warn Irina."

Angela said with a smile on her face, "Irina was probably just asking." I told her knowing she was fishing for information from me but I wouldn't give it.

"Edward, you don't see the way most of the women in the hospital fall at your feet do you?"

"No I guess I don't."

"You wouldn't. You never have, always had your eyes on Bella. Kind of like Ben and me, never dated anyone other than each other."

Angela told me, I smiled because it seemed most of the couples Bella and I knew were like that. Once Angela got to her car, she looked up at me.

"Now that you and Bella are back together keep in mind that there are still those people who would rather see the two of you apart. So even though I watching your back here, still keep your eyes open."

I pulled her into a brotherly hug and kissed the top of head like I did with Alice many times. "You're a great friend to me and Bella." I told her, she smiled and shrugged her shoulders. "I love you guys like family. Now you might want to go before your late picking her up." Angela told me with a smile on her face.

I left the hospital parking lot and went home first to change my clothes. Since we were having dinner with Charlie I knew I didn't need to be too formal. I took a quick shower then dressed in a pair of jeans and a button up shirt. I grabbed my cell phone and car keys and rushed out the door.

When I arrived at Bella's house she wasn't even dressed yet. She answered the door in her robe with a towel wrapped around her head. I placed a soft kiss on her lips and walked inside imagining what could be under her robe. Obviously she read my eyes because she said.

"Don't get any idea's if we are going to get there on time I only have time to get dressed."

"Fine, can I at least admire the beauty?"

"Sure it's your balls."

She teased with a smile, I laughed because I knew she meant me ending up with a serious case of blue balls. But I would suffer the pain just to be able to see Bella naked even if only for a few minutes. I followed her upstairs to her room and sat on her bed as I watched her remove the robe and my dick woke right up. She moved slowly obviously enjoying teasing me. I watched as she put lotion into her hands and lathered her body with it. My dick grew larger pressing against my jeans. She walked over to me slowly.

"Can you do my back?"

She asked with an innocent look on her face, as if she didn't know what she was doing to me. I took the bottle of lotion from her hand and squeezed some into my hand. She turned her back to me and I sucked in an elongated breath and admired her ass and the curve in her back. Gradually I began rubbing the lotion into her putting a little pressure on her back working her muscles at the same time. She let out a moan and my dick was practically begging for her. I sucked in another extended breath trying to control myself. I lowered my hands to the curve of her back that met at the plump of her gorgeous ass and placed more pressure there and she moaned again. I pulled her down into my lap and licked up her neck slowly feeling her shiver in my lap.

"Keep that moaning up and we won't make it to dinner."

I husked out against her ear, she began grinding in my lap and this time I moaned from the beautiful friction it caused. "What's wrong Sergeant can't take it?" She whispered seductively. I figured two could play this seduction game so I lowered my hand between her thighs and entered two fingers. She bit her lip and let out a long "Mmm". I kissed her just behind her ear and continued my torture between her thighs. When she said she was coming I pulled my fingers out of her and licked my fingers. She sat up and looked at me, I seen both the heat and confusion.

"All's fair in love and war, my beautiful Bella."

She smiled at me and stood up from my lap, "You will pay for that." She told me and I seen the promise in her eyes. "I'm looking forward to it, now get dressed. The sooner we leave the sooner we get back here and can continue." I replied, she walked away from me and I watched as she pulled a dress from her closet and slipped it on over her head. I didn't miss that she didn't put on any underwear. Obviously she planned on playing just as dirty as I had.

Bella sat down at her vanity mirror and I watched her pull her hair up and into a pony tail. I honestly liked it better when it was down, but having easy access to her neck all night wasn't bad either. She pinned her hair up into a bun so fast I thought I must have missed something. Next she placed a pair of jewel ear rings into her ears.

"Are you just going to sit there and watch me get ready?"

I heard her ask, as she smiled at me through the mirror. I didn't answer. Instead I was thinking of the ways I could touch her at dinner without Charlie catching me. I figured the sundress she was wearing could help. It had a spaghetti strap top that was fitted around her breast and waist drawing attention to her beautiful collarbone and shoulders. Yes I called her collarbone beautiful, to me everything on her was. From her waist down the fuller skirt flared when she walked and the smallest amount of draft went under it. As always my Bella looked beautiful.

"Edward?"

Bella called, and by the irritation in her voice I assumed it wasn't the first time she called me. "Yeah love?" I asked finally paying attention to her. She rolled her eyes at me and I knew she was annoyed with me but she looked cute rolling her eyes so I smiled.

"I said what time is it?"

She asked me now putting some lip gloss on her lips. I smiled knowing it was strawberry flavored. "A quarter to six." I answered looking down at my watch. "Alright, I'm ready." She said, I looked up and she stood there smiling at me, in her Flower Press sundress. I wasn't surprised to see flat sandals on her feet because I knew she hated wearing heels. I saw her toes were painted a dark blue and I looked up her because I knew they weren't painted last night. She smiled obviously knowing what got my attention.

"I went to the spa with Rose today."

She told me, I stood up from the bed and approached her. Standing over her I looked down into her face getting lost in her eyes. "I take it you like the toes." She said with a smile. I ran my fingers over her neck and she shivered then I slowly slid my hand down her arm then around her waist. "I like it all teacher Swan, now let's go before Chief Swan comes looking for his daughter." She smiled and pulled back just slightly.

"Wouldn't want that, he might come with his shot gun."

She teased, "Not funny Bella." I told her knowing she was remembering the time I kept her out past curfew when she was sixteen and I was seventeen. Charlie practically put out a search party and when he found us he had his shot gun in hand. Scared the shit of me, I refused to take Bella out at night for two months.

"Aww it's a little funny baby, because your face still turns red when I bring it up."

Bella said running her hand up my chest then began walking past me. I playfully swatted her on the ass and she turned to me. "Watch it Sergeant I don't have on anything under this remember so that stung." She told me, I felt my throat go dry and I swallowed the spit in my mouth to keep from drooling like a damn animal. I didn't know how I forgot she didn't put on any damn underwear. Bella started laughing and I could tell this would be my lioness Bella at dinner with me tonight, which meant I had to watch it or I would be getting shot by Chief Swan.

**Bella POV**

When we showed up to Sue's house I seen Emmett's jeep outside and knew Emmett and Rose were already here. I knocked on the door and waited all of ten seconds before it swung up and Sue appeared.

"Oh Bella I'm so happy you made it."

Sue said giving me a hug, "Of course Sue." I said with a smile. She hugged Edward next and we all went inside. I saw my dad and Emmett in the living room watching baseball. I entered and stood in front of the television to get their attention.

"Oh come on Bella!"

Emmett yelled obviously annoyed by me, I smiled because my job was complete. My father stood up from the chair he was sitting in and placed a kiss on my cheeks. "You look nice Bells." He told me with a smile, I shrugged my shoulders.

"Thought it couldn't hurt, plus I love sundresses."

I answered; he nodded his head already knowing this. "What no love Emmy Bear?" I teased and heard my dad laugh. Emmett stood up and hugged me tight lifting my feet off the floor. I laughed and told him to put me down.

"Why should I?"

"Because I don't have on any underwear."

I whispered in his ear. He quickly placed me on my feet and his face a bright red. I laughed knowing I had won this round too, because there was no way Emmett would bring up my sex life around dad. Edward shook both their hands and joined them to watch the baseball game. I went towards the kitchen to see if Sue needed my help. I saw Rose setting the table and she gave me this worried look. I could tell she wanted to tell me something so I made it a point to ask her later.

"Sue do you need me to help with anything?"

"Oh could you get the tray of crackers out of the kitchen."

She told me, I went into the kitchen just when I heard the door bell, then Sue yelled. "Sweetie can you get that it should be Leah." I guess I shouldn't have been surprised Leah would be joining us for dinner at her mother's house. But I was surprised, Leah rarely spoke to Sue. I knew Sue hated having such a strained relationship with her own daughter. I guess you could say it's why I've always been so sweet to her. I felt bad; I had a wonderful relationship with my mother. Other then the surprise marriage, and Sue and Leah lived in the same town and seen each other almost once a month. "Yeah I got it." I heard my father yell back to her. I picked up the tray of a sorted cheese and crackers when I heard my father yell.

"Fuck no; you need to get your ass off these steps. Now!"

I dropped the tray and I rushed out of the kitchen in search of what made my father so damn angry. I couldn't see because by the time I got to the door, Edward and Emmett stood on both sides of my father.

"I'm sorry Charlie I didn't know you guys would be here."

I felt my breath catch in my throat. That was Jacob's voice; Rose came up next to me and took my hand into hers. "No disrespect Charlie but you can't say who can and cannot come into my mother's house." I heard Leah say, I watched my father cross his arms over his chest. "Then I like to see Jacob try to get past me." Charlie challenged, Sue rushed to the door.

"What is going on?"

She asked trying to push in between my father and Emmett. "Look I wasn't trying to start trouble. We thought it would be just us and Sue. I'll just leave." I heard Jacob say, "No! This is my mother's house. If you leave I'm leaving." Leah replied. I watched the sadness wash over Sue's face. I knew this meant she hadn't seen Leah in a while. I couldn't let her miss this opportunity because of me.

"Dad let him in?"

I said hardly above a whisper. "Bella?" I heard Emmett question. I shook my head trying to get my thoughts together.

"Sue wants to spend time with her daughter and if you make Jacob leave Leah will leave. So let him in."

I told them, "Bella are you sure?" Rose asked me still holding my hand. I nodded my head yes not trusting my own voice. I hated that I felt this anxiety just from hearing Jacob's voice. Edward and Emmett quickly came over to me.

"Love we can leave right now if you want."

"Yeah Bella we can go eat somewhere else."

Emmett told me, I saw that my father never moved away from the door. "Dad let him in." I said more sternly this time. Charlie turned to me and I could see that same look from the day he stopped Jake from hitting me in his eyes, the same look when I caught them at the Black's house. He was ready to bash Jacob's face in. My father moved and I watched as Leah and Jacob entered the house. Jacob looked at me and I felt my heart began to beat faster. I must have made a face because Edward quickly wrapped an arm around my waist and Emmett turned in front of me crossing his arms over his chest.

"I need some air."

I told them pulling away from Edward and speed walking back to the kitchen. "Charlie what is going on?" I heard Sue ask. "I'll tell you later." I heard my father say. Then I could hear the footsteps of all of them walking behind me. I walked right through the kitchen out the back door into the yard. When the cool night air hit me I felt like I could breathe a little bit more.

"Bella are you alright?"

I heard my father ask, I turned around to see them all looking at me. I knew I was having a mild anxiety attack and I needed to get it together. "Yes, just give me a minute." I told him. Rose came over to me telling the guys to stay where they were.

"I can go in there and kick Leah's ass if it would make you feel better."

Rose whispered to me, I laughed knowing she would. "No, she's trying to get to me and I know it." I told Rose getting my emotions under control again. I looked over at my three favorite guys and had to assure them I was fine. I took one last deep breath and walked over to them and smiled.

"I'm fine alright. Now come on Sue cooked all this food and I don't want it to go to waste."

"Bella…"

"Edward, I'm fine. The three of you are here what could Jacob possibly do to me. I can get through this dinner for Sue, we all can."

I added looking at my father and Emmett. "If he even sneezes on you I'm punching him in the throat." Emmett said, I laughed. "Good." I told him. My dad looked at me and his eyes soften some.

"Bella the minute you want to leave you tell me and we're out of here."

He told me, I smiled knowing he meant it. "I will." I told him. Edward came over to me and took my hand into his then placed a kiss on my lips automatically making me feel a little better. When we went back inside Sue, Jacob and Leah were already sitting at the table. Sue stood up and came over to me then asked

"Are you alright Bella?"

"Yeah Bella, you looked like you were about to freak."

Leah added then smiled at me behind her mother's back. Rose shot Leah a look and Leah rolled her eyes. "Yes, I'm fine." I told her with a smile.

"Ok, and thank you for talking your father down. I would have just hated if Leah would have left."

"Yeah I know Sue; I didn't want to see you upset."

I told her sitting down in the chair Edward pulled out for me. Then Edward sat on one side of me while Emmett sat on the other. Instead of my father taking the sit at the head of the table he sat next to Jacob. I watched Jacob's body tense up.

"I think it's a damn shame that you care more about Sue's feelings Bella then her own damn daughter."

Emmett snapped looking over at Leah and Jacob. "Screw you Emmett." Leah snapped back earning another hard look from Rose. I was more than sure Rose would pounce if I gave her the green light.

"No I might end up with fleas."

Came Emmett's reply, I couldn't hold the smile as it spread across my face. "Alright that's enough." My father said raising his voice. Jacob looked over at me again and my body tensed against my will. Edward noticed and leaned into my ear. "The only thing I want you to think about is what I'm going to do you when I get you home, think about me touching you, tasting you, pleasing you." He whispered and I felt the heat in my cheeks. "Good girl…" he said breathing on my neck. Then I felt his hand on my thigh and he slowly moved further up my thigh until his fingers touched my soft hairs between my thighs. Then he brushed a finger over my clit and I gasped. "That's all I want you to think about ok?" He whispered to me again, I turned and looked at him and nodded my head yes. He kissed my lips softly taking my lip into his mouth.

"Damn Edward, you going to do that with me and dad sitting here?"

Emmett joked; I pulled away from Edward's lips and smiled. I saw my father chuckle, "She needed a distraction" Edward told him with a smile of his own.

"I think it worked."

Rose said with a smile also, my father nodded towards Edward as if giving him a silent thank you. We continued with dinner and for the most part the table was quite other then the small talk my father, Emmett and Edward made. Every now and then Jacob would look my way and I would tense up, and then I'd feel Edward's hand touching me somewhere making me forget all about Jacob.

"Mom I have something to tell you."

Leah said, and this time I watched Jacob tense up in his set. "What is it dear?" Sue asked looking over at her. I brought my glass to my lips and watched the way Jacob and Leah looked at each other. Then Leah took a deep breath and looked back at Sue.

"I'm pregnant! Jake and I am having a baby."

She finally said and the liquid in my mouth flew out across the table cover the food as I started choking. Edward quickly patted my back, while Rose and Emmett both laughed, I wasn't sure if it was at me, that Leah was pregnant or the way Sue's face froze in shook. When I finally stopped choking I tried to smother my laugh when I said.

"Congratulations."

* * *

><p><em>LOL didn't see that coming….LOL<em>

_I really hope you guys enjoyed it._

_Please leave reviews will post as soon as I can. Thanks for reading!_


	25. Not Alone

**I do not own any rights to the Twilight Characters. They and the amazing Saga are owned by the wonderful Stephanie Meyer. **

**I'm super happy you all are enjoying my story; Thanks so so much for all the add's to favorites and alerts. Love all the reviews they make me smile: ) I hope you like this chapter. Took me a little longer to write had some class work to do, and was busy at the office today. Some more of the adorable Morgan in this chapter also, she wanted to meet Bella: )Thanks so much for reading everyone! All of you are super fantastic!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 23 Not Alone<strong>

**Bella POV**

After the dinner last night at Sue's house, somehow I felt more relaxed. Naturally I pissed Leah off when I kept laughing at the thought of her and Jake having a baby together. It was literally the last thing I expected to come out of her mouth.

"Bella I don't see what's so damn funny."

"You wouldn't."

I replied with another smile, I watched Edwards lips curl up into a smile of his own and Rose leaned across Emmett's lap and said "I guess I can't kick her ass after all." Then we both laughed again hysterically. I saw my father look our way with that stern father look and I made my lips tight preventing another laugh from coming out of my mouth. I knew that look and it meant stop. At least that was the polite interpretation of the stare. After Sue got over her shock which last at least ten minutes she tried to be happy then she looked at Jacob and asked.

"Do the two of you plan on getting married?"

Emmett, Rose, Edward and I quickly tried to smoother our laughs when Jacob's eyes grew the size of grape fruits. "Yeah they could have a double wedding with us?" My father said, once again I choked on my food. I started to feel like Edward would be performing the Heimlich on me before the night was over, with all these surprises. "Dad are you and Sue getting married?" Emmett asked with just as much surprise on his face. Charlie took Sue's hand and they looked at all of us.

"Yes, that's why we were having this dinner to let you kids know."

My father finally answered, "Holy mother of God!" I said not sure what else to say out of my mouth. Of course I was happy for them, but having Leah even remotely related to me made my stomach hurt. Rose chuckled and I cut my eyes at her. Emmett still looked at my father as if he grew a second head or something. For the longest time we were all quite no one saying a word.

"Wow you can hear a pin drop."

Sue said with a nervous look on her face, I didn't want them to feel like we were upset about it so I quickly said

"Oh guys We're happy really, just…"

"Shocked like hell!"

Emmett so bluntly added making everyone at the table laugh. "Really Sue, you know I have always considered you like another mom to me. So when is the wedding?" I asked with a smile. This did make me happy because I was always worried about my father being alone. He always told me that I worried about him too much, but I was a daddy's girl and I loved my daddy. Of course Emmett and I weren't surprised when dad said that they were just going to go to city hall. My father said he was too old for all the extra stuff and Sue seemed to agree. I smiled because they deserved each other. Leah seemed genuinely happy for them, but every now and then I saw her look my way. I knew she was thinking the same thing I was; _I do not want you as my sister_. The rest of the night was simply hilarious, and I enjoyed it. Edward continued to distract me from Jacob's looks my way and Leah and Sue seemed to be binding over the news of her pregnancy. Leah kept saying sly comments and I simply laughed them off. Somehow Leah really thought she had one over on me, and I really hoped for the well being of that child that Jacob really was getting his life together.

It was now Friday and the carnival was up and ready to begin. Rose was already outside working at the dunking booth with Emmett while Alice and Jasper was working the ticket booth at the carnival's entrance. Everyone came to help out for the carnival and it was turning out fantastic so far.

I was inside preparing to get the children ready for the carnival. The nurses brought each child that was allowed out by their doctor into the recreation room first. I helped the nurses get the children ready putting sun tan lotion on them and giving them sun glasses. Most of the nurses had to stay at the hospital with those who couldn't go. So they needed volunteers to help watch the children that were going out to the carnival.

That's where I was here to help; I would be the assistant nurse to the children while they were out if they needed me. I was to wear a walkie talkie and each child had one and were to call me if they needed me. The children who were allowed out by their doctor were accompanied with their parents, so this made me worry about them less. I made certain that each child had everything their doctors said they would need for the day out and told them and their families to enjoy their selves and to call me if the needed me. I showed each child how to use their walkie talkies and smiled as each one called to me when they were outside with their parents.

"Bella you really are a natural with children."

A doctor Edward had introduced to me as Sam said to me. I later found out her name was Samantha Martinez. I smiled at her, "It's why I became a teacher." I replied helping her pick up some of the toys some of the children had left behind. "Have you considered volunteering here on a regular basis's the children seem to have warmed up to you faster than they have anyone else?" She asked me, I laughed because Edward warned me that she was probably going to ask me.

"Yes, actually I have. I don't have a lot to do during the summer so I could come in at least four days a week, once school starts though I'll have to try to make it work but I honestly would love to help with the children."

I answered; Samantha gave me a warm smile "That is absolutely fantastic. I'll make any final arrangements with the human resource office, but trust me when I say pediatrics is very happy to have you Bella." She said giving me a smile, she walked out of the room and I was about to do the same when a nurse walked a little girl and boy into the room.

"I don't want to go, I'll still be sick tomorrow."

The little boy said plopping down on the children's couch. "Come on Michael it will be fun." A woman I assumed his mother said at the door. I watched him roll his eyes and I knew he wasn't going for that. I looked at the mother, "Do you mind if I talk to him?" I asked her she shrugged her shoulders. "Maybe you'll have more luck then I will" she told me not sounding real confident in that. I went over to the couch and sat down next to him. "Hi Michael my name is Bella." I told him with a smile, he looked over at me and his cheeks turned red then he said.

"Hi Bella."

"You know I think you should really go to the carnival."

"But it isn't going to take my cancer away."

I sucked in a deep breath, "No it won't but don't you want just one day where you're not reminded that you're sick. One glorious day where you can eat all the cotton candy you want, ride the rides and win some games. Now think about this, you have three glorious days to do just that without someone telling you no you're sick." I told him, he smiled at me and I knew I struck gold. He looked over at his mom and asked, "Can we go everyday this weekend?" Her eyes shot to mine obviously shocked then she finally answered.

"Of course baby."

I helped him up and he gave me hug, "Thank you Bella." He said into my stomach. I kissed the top of his head and told him no trouble. I gave him a walkie talkie and showed him how to use it, "Can I call you just to tell you I'm having fun?" He asked, I smiled down into his face, "Of course, now go before you miss something." I told him, he rushed over to his mother and she mouthed thank you to me. I mouthed back you're welcome.

"That was amazing Bella, I didn't think he was going to go. Do you have children?" the nurse asked

"No I just work with them every day."

I replied with a smile then I saw the little girl who came in with Michael sitting by herself at a kiddie table looking through a picture book. I turned to the nurse who was picking up the rest of the toys.

"Is she not allowed to go out?"

I asked her, pretty sure that the kids who were brought in here were only the ones who could go to the carnival. Each child left this room with a family member and I knew it. "She is, but her mother hasn't shown up to take her yet. When we called she didn't answer." The nurse told me then walked out of the recreation room once she was finished picking up the toys. I looked back over at the little girl and she only appeared to be three or four and my heart broke because she was alone. I was not about to leave her in here by herself while she waited for her mother to show. So I decided I would sit with her until then. I wasn't sure what she was in the hospital for, she looked healthy to me, but then again I wasn't the doctor. I was really trying to figure why her mother wasn't here yet and assumed she must have been tied up somewhere.

"Hi pretty, my names Bella. Can I sit with you?"

I asked; she looked up at me her eyes a bold and beautiful grey but she didn't say anything. I walked over to her and sat down in one of the small chairs at the table and looked at the book she was looking at. It was a Disney Princess book. "Would you like me to read this to you?" I asked her, she nodded her head yes so I picked up the book from the table. I began reading and when I finished a page I showed her the picture. I watched as she narrowed her eyes. I knew she was having trouble seeing the pages.

"Do you want to come over here next to me so you can see the pictures better?"

I asked her, she got up from her sit slowly and walked over to me running her hand across the table as if she was afraid to let it go. When she stood in front of me, she looked down at her feet, her dark hair covering her face while she held her hands behind her back. I could tell she was shy; I smiled at her knowing the feeling. I pulled another chair next to me and offered for her to sit down and she did. I began reading the book again and she rested her head on my arm. We sat there with only the sound of my voice as I read.

It was like our own little bubble, when I finished the first book she pointed at the table and I picked up yet another princess book and began reading that one. While she still rested her head on my arm, this time I made voices for each character and she laughed. Her giggle was the cutest thing I had ever heard in my life.

"I see you've met Morgan."

I heard Edward's beautiful voice say from the door way. I looked down at the little girl and now knew she was the one Edward had told me about. The infamous Morgan, that managed to steal all those hearts and was working on mine. I remembered Edward telling me she had suffered from a vision impairment which for me just explained the squinting of her eyes. It also explained why she wasn't speaking, because she had been mute since she woke up from her coma. I just now noticed the hearing aid she was wearing, when she pushed her hair behind her ear to turn to the sound of Edwards voice. Not once did I notice her so called disabilities just a beautiful little girl sitting alone.

Morgan waved at him with the most adorable smile on her face. Edward returned her smile and waved back. He walked further into the room and I could tell he had something behind his back. I didn't bother to ask what it was. He stood over us and looked down at the book I was holding.

"Princess's?"

"Yes, I asked if she wanted me to read to her, she told me yes. This is our second book right Morgan?"

I said and Morgan nodded head yes then turned her head back to the book and I continued to read. Edward stood over us saying nothing as he waited for me to finish. When I did Morgan looked up at me then touched my hair running her fingers through it. Then she grabbed a strain of her hair and put it next to mine, I smiled seeing that our hair color was fairly close.

"I think your hair is prettier."

I told her, she smiled and shook her head no then pointed back to my hair. "Morgan when Nurse Jackie came and got you did she forget to grab Ariel?" Edward asked her. Morgan frowned and nodded her head yes. Edward pulled a teddy bear from behind his back and I smiled seeing it was the one I had given him for her. I watched Morgan's face light up as she took the bear from him and hugged it to her body.

"Morgan do you remember when I told you my friend Ms. Bella gave me Ariel to give to you?"

I smiled and again Morgan nodded her head yes, Edward placed his hands on my shoulders when he said. "This nice lady who just read to you is Ms. Bella." Morgan looked at me and gave me a beautiful smile. "You're welcome." I told her taking her smile as a thank you. She put her head on my arm again and this time I ran my hand over her hair.

"Morgan can you stay right here while I talk to Ms. Bella please?"

Edward asked her she looked up at me with sad eyes, "I'll be right back I promise." I told her and she smiled then nodded her head yes. I got up and followed Edward towards the door.

"Is her mother here?"

"She's not coming, she said what was the point of taking Morgan to a carnival if she can't see and hear."

Edward told me obviously irritated with the woman, I felt the anger build up in me. I looked back at Morgan and she was playing with the ears on the teddy bear. "Morgan can hear and see. Her mother is a jack ass." I snapped turning back to look at him, I watched Edwards lips curl up into a smile from my outburst. I hoped Morgan hadn't heard what I said, then I remembered the whole point in me being here was so that each child who could go to the carnival went and had fun, that included Morgan.

"Can I take her?"

I asked him unsure if the hospital would allow that. He looked at me as if he was surprised by my question. He didn't answer for a while then said, "Since you work for the hospital for the next three days you are technically authorized to take her to the carnival." I smiled at him.

"Good, Morgan would you like to go to the Carnival with me?"

I asked her already walking over to her. She smiled in my direction then began looking around. I knew she was looking for Edward. It made sense in this case he was the familiar adult in the room, and I wasn't.

"I'm right here Morgan."

Edward said walking closer to her; she looked back at me then Edward. "It's alright if you don't want to go we could stay and read more books." I told her thinking maybe she felt scared. She shook her head no.

"Would you like to go with Ms. Bella?"

Edward asked her, Morgan nodded her head yes with a smile. I couldn't stop the smile that crossed my face. I lowered myself to my knees so that I was at eye level with her.

"Great, if you get scared you squeeze my hand, and if you're ready to come back to the hospital tug my shirt, or if you want Mr. Edward tap your nose."

I told her trying to form some kind of communication between us other then head nod's she smiled then nodded her head yes. "Good, and if you want something to eat tap your mouth and if you have to us the little girls room do the pee pee dance like this." I stood up crossed my ankles and began jumping up and down. Edward smiled and Morgan giggled again. I kneeled back in front of her so she could see my face.

"Ok?"

I asked she nodded her head yes, I stood up and took her hand into mine. "Alright, you two call me if you need me." Edward told me with a smile. I waved him off.

"Edward we are two beautiful independent women we'll be fine. Right Morgan?"

She smiled and nodded her head yes. "Alright, you guys have fun." He replied. We headed outside to the Carnival and I took Morgan to the fun house first. She enjoyed all the colors and mirrors, she giggled when she saw how distorted a mirror made us look. Every now and then I stopped to check on some of the other kids who were with their parents. Each child seemed to be enjoying their selves and that made my day even better. I got on the Ferris wheel with Morgan and the little boy Michael. I smiled at the way Morgan held my arm as if I belonged to her. We got balloon animals made by some clowns and rode in the bumper cars.

When we walked past a food court I stopped and kneeled down in front of Morgan. "Are you hungry sweetie?" I asked her she went to nod her head then stopped and tapped her mouth. I smiled because I knew she had remembered the communication code I made up. I read the list of food to her and waited for her to nod her head to something. Eventually she picked a burger and fries, and an apple juice. We sat down at a picnic table and Morgan ate her food.

"Who is this pretty little girl sitting with my annoying sister?"

I heard Emmett ask, I turned around and smiled up at Emmett, "This little girl is Morgan, Morgan this is my big brother Emmett." I told her, Morgan looked up at him and narrowed her eyes. I pulled Emmett closer and he sat down next to me. Morgan smiled politely and waved. I leaned over and gave Emmett a brief run down about Morgan and he smiled at her.

"Morgan do you want to get your face painted like a kitten?"

He asked her, she looked over at me as if to ask if that was ok and I smiled, she looked back at Emmett and nodded her head yes. I took her hand and she stood up and we followed Emmett to the face painting booth. Morgan sat in the chair and got her face painted first, then when she finished she touched my face then pointed to hers.

"You think I should get my face painted like a kitten?"

She nodded her head yes, so I sat down in the chair and let her pick the colors for my face paint. They were all bright colors but I wasn't surprised it was the ones she could see the best. Next she pointed to Emmett and the big softy couldn't tell her no. She giggled at how silly he looked once he was finished. I took a picture with my cell phone and told him I planned to sent it to everyone we knew. He mouth that he would pay me back. Emmett then brought Morgan one of those huge balloon's with the rice inside and she enjoyed bouncing with the large rubber band that was attached to it. When it was time for Emmett to go back to his booth he left me and Morgan to continue are duo through the carnival. We decided to get on the children tea cups, after Emmett left and I enjoyed her beautiful laugh the entire time the cups spun and she held onto my arm. Morgan and I rode as many rides as she was allowed on, ate funnel cake, cotton candy and played any game that won her a stuffed animal. I was surprised I hadn't seen Edward while we were out here, but I knew he was busy running the carnival with Seth and Garrett. While somehow still monitoring the E.R, I swore then man was some kind of super hero.

I looked down into Morgan's beautiful face and found it amazing that in one day this little girl snuck into my heart and set up camp. In so many ways it was dangerous allowing such a young child to become attached to someone who may not be in their life forever, but Morgan was alone because her mother acted as if she didn't care. Plus I had no intention of leaving Morgan alone like her mother had done. As long as this little girl needed me around I would be here I silently promised.

**Edward POV**

The night was over and the first day of the Carnival went by smoothly. The gang decided to go out to a bar now but no one knew where Bella was. She wasn't answering her phone and honestly that made me nervous as hell. Then I remembered that all the children from the hospital and to go inside about two hours ago. So when I found Bella she was in Morgan's room. Bella was sitting on the bed reading a story to Morgan, while Morgan laid her head on Bella's lap. I heard Bella making the voices to the characters as she read and then would hear Morgan giggle. I was surprised because I had never heard Morgan laugh so much before today. I didn't want to disturb them so I stood outside the room and waited for Bella to come out.

"Edward, I've been looking for you."

I heard Tanya call from up the hall; I sucked in a deep breath and waited for her to approach me. "The Carnival went great today, and I think that you guys might want to look into making it a summer thing. Everyone seemed to be enjoying their selves." She said with a smile, I hated when she came to me about things she should have been talking to the broad about. I knew she was using it as an excuse to talk to me but keep it on work, and the shit was annoying.

"You be sure to tell Garrett that."

"Oh I will, you seem irritated, has your precious Bella done something wrong?"

"No, and if you don't step away from him I will."

I heard Bella's voice say, I smiled turning to look at her. She looked completely exhausted and yet stunning. I knew if Morgan was sleep already then she must have been extremley exhausted. Then Tanya said in her always mocking tone.

"Bella it's always nice seeing you."

"To bad I can't say the same for you."

Bella snapped back, walking closer to where Tanya and I were standing. I stood between the two of them and was afraid a cat fight was about to unleash. "Still feeling intimidated by the competition I see." Tanya said with a smile, Bella gave a light chuckle then said,

"There is no completion Tanya, I'm with Edward now and it will remain that way. So do yourself a favor and stop being so damn desperate going after a man that doesn't want you anymore."

Damn I loved this woman, was all I that was running through my mind as I looked at Bella. I pulled her to me and planted a hot kiss on her mouth taking her lip into my mouth and nibbling on it lightly. I could tell I caught her by surprise but she warmed into my kiss running her hand up the back of my neck and into my hair. We heard Tanya suck her teeth and let out a loud ugh! Then I could hear her heels walking hard on the tiled floor as she walked away. Bella and I pulled apart laughing.

"What's her problem?" Bella asked nonchalantly.

"Don't care, did I tell you look beautiful today?"

"Edward I look a mess."

Bella told me pushing a strain of hair out of her face; I shook my head disagreeing with her. "No love, you look absolutely appetizing." I told her honestly, this earning me a laugh. I took her hand into mine and pulled her to me and asked.

"Did you enjoy your day?"

"Yes, I decided to volunteer here with the children for the summer."

"Not surprised, did Morgan tire you out or do you still have energy to come out and play with me?"

I asked her and she laughed again, damn I loved making her laugh. "I always have energy to come out and play with you Edward. But I will admit Morgan almost drained me, she is the most adorable little girl in the world." She replied with a radiant smile on her face. I wasn't surprised Bella was another one to fall in love with Morgan, she was irresistible. "I knew you'd think so." I responded.

"I hope her mother gets it together, because Morgan needs her."

"I agree, but until then she has us and damn near the entire hospital staff."

I informed her, she nodded her head agreeing with me as she put her head on my chest. I knew a lot was on her mind. Between Charlie's upcoming marriages, Leah about to be her step sister who was also pregnant by her ex, who still gave her fucking anxiety attacks when she saw him. I knew Bella needed to just be held. So I kissed the top of her head and held her for a few minutes. Then my cell phone rung and I remembered we were supposed to be meeting everyone else at the bar.

"You up to go out to the bar tonight?"

I asked her lifting her face to look up at me, "Yeah, that's fine." She answered. I kissed her lips again just because I could. We headed down stairs and I saw Carlos talking to the nurse Tiffany. I gave him a swift nod and he returned it. We were heading out of the door when I heard Irina calling me. I sucked in an irritated breath and Bella looked up at me concerned. Irina was starting to act like a stray puppy sniffing me out whenever I was in the E.R.

"Yeah Irina I hope it's not about a patient because I'm about to leave."

"Oh no, I just wanted to tell you thank you for giving me the afternoon off so I could take my son to the carnival and to tell you good night."

She said looking at Bella when she said most of that, I knew she was waiting for an introduction. "Irina this is my girlfriend Bella, baby this is the newest doctor here Irina Evans." I introduced, Bella gave Irina a polite smile.

"Nice to meet you, I hope Edward isn't working you too hard. I know he can be a hard ass."

Bella joked, Irina laughed lightly then said rather seductively, "I like when Edward works me hard, all night if need be." I choked on air hearing the obvious double meaning that had on it. I got what Irina was trying to make it seem like and I finally saw what Angela was talking about. Bella folded her arms over her chest then asked.

"Uh is that right?"

"Oh I didn't mean, oh god I'm sorry."

Irina said with a fake smirk on her face, Bella stepped a little closer to her and I reached for Bella pulling her back against me.

"Sure Irina whatever you say, but I know what you meant, but it won't work, I trust Edward. I know he would never cheat on me no matter the floozy that chases after him. So you have a goodnight."

Bella snapped at her, I couldn't help smiling. The Lioness was out again tonight and I looked forward to whatever else she had in store tonight. Bella looked up at me then said, "I'm going to go wait in the car." I nodded my head and kissed her lips. Bella walked away and I looked at Irina.

"If you ever try to suggest that we are anything more than co-workers again, I will have your job."

I informed her; I watched shock fly across her face. I was starting to wonder if I had some sign on my head that said I was a cheater. Like Angela pointed out when I'm with Bella that is the only person I want, even when I wasn't with Bella she was still the only person I wanted. So I didn't understand why all these women seemed to think they could change that.

"Edward I didn't mean to…"

"But you did, now I don't know who you've been talking to when it comes to my relationship with her but I am not on the market. Nor do I ever plan on being on the market again. Bella is it for me, and I recommend you quit whatever plan you were probably cooking up before you ruin your career over something that will never happen."

I said then I walked away not giving her an opportunity to reply to me. I walked out to my car and saw Bella leaning against it with her arms crossed over her chest. I approached her slowly holding my hands up in the air with a smile.

"I didn't do it."

I joked, she laughed and her face softened, "Edward if one more woman tries to put her claws into you I will rip her fucking eyes out." Bella informed me, I couldn't help but laugh. This Lioness came out of this small beautiful woman and it was the sexist thing in the world. She playfully hit my chest smiling.

"It's not funny."

"It is a little bit, I kind of like seeing you on the jealous end for once."

I teased, this time she softly pushed me away from her and pouted. I pulled her against me and kissed her lips softly. "You know I'm joking Love, and you know you have nothing to worry about. My heart, soul and body only yearn for one woman and her name is Isabella Marie Swan." I assured her, she smiled at me.

"They better."

"Oh Love trust me they do, honestly your stuck with me and would probably have to do voodoo to get rid of me once you get tired of me."

I joked and she laughed again, "I have no intentions of ever getting rid of you Edward Cullen, you may be the one using voodoo on me." She replied, this time I laughed.

"I'll only use voodoo on you to get you naked."

"Mmm you don't need voodoo for that Sergeant Cullen, simply ask."

Bella tossed back, I grinned and devoured her mouth, my phone rang again but I was more than sure we were not making it to the bar to hang out with everyone else tonight.

* * *

><p><em>I<em> _think Bella is getting fed up with the desperate women coming after her man. Did you enjoy Bella and Morgan's day at the Carnival? And did you like the way Edward put Irina in her place? Are you worried about the relationship everyone is building with Morgan or do you think it's important since her mother isn't around?_

_Please leave reviews will post as soon as I can. Thanks for reading!_


	26. That Forever Feeling

**I do not own any rights to the Twilight Characters. They and the amazing Saga are owned by the wonderful Stephanie Meyer. **

**I'm super happy you all are enjoying my story; Thanks so so much for all the add's to favorites and alerts. Love all the reviews they make me smile: ) Sorry I didn't get the chance to post yesterday! But here you are hope you enjoy this chapter. Thanks so much for reading everyone! All of you are super fantastic!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 24 That Forever Feeling<strong>

**Edward POV**

It had been a little more than three weeks since the Carnival and I was honestly thankful because Tanya was gone. Now I wasn't sure how long that would last because her sister did live in Forks but I was going to enjoy it. Irina had been apologizing every day since the night in the hospital. Bella always ignored her when she was at the hospital which thanks to Morgan was almost every day. Bella and Morgan adored each other, and where damn near inseparable. Whenever Bella went around to other kid's rooms Morgan went with her .Sometimes I felt like a child fighting for Bella's attention, no surprise Morgan always won. But who could blame her she was adorable. Bella would just kiss my lips and tell me I would have her all to myself later. When Morgan started her sign language classes, Bella took them with her. I knew the basics of sign language so asked Morgan to teach me what she learned every day. She enjoyed it and I thought she was a great teacher. Morgan also recently started learning Braille; she didn't like that much and would push the book on the floor when she got frustrated.

I would talk to her for a while and encourage her to keep trying. Sometimes this worked and other times she gave me the tears. That's when I would hug Morgan tightly and tell her teacher to leave my Morgan alone. Of course this would earn me a laugh from both the teacher and Morgan and that was fine by me as long as Morgan wasn't crying. I was surprised at how chocked up I got when Morgan's speech therapist mistaken me and Bella as her parents. Bella actually cried and slapped me playfully on the shoulder when I teased her about it later. Morgan's mother Joselyn came to visit Morgan about twice a week, and she never stayed long. I found it amazing that she always managed to just miss meeting Bella, but Bella said it was best that way because she felt like she would slap the hell out of Joselyn if she ever saw her.

The investigation with child services was still going on because it appeared Joselyn left Morgan with whoever said they would watch her. I personally wanted to punch Joselyn in her face as if she was a man when I would here her yell at Morgan for not talking, or not responding to something she may have asked her. There were many times where, Victoria, Samantha or I would have to come into the room and actually make Joselyn leave.

"Edward is your head in the game or not!"

I heard Emmett yell at me then a basketball hit my chest. I quickly grabbed the ball and knew I needed to get back in the game before Sam and Jasper kicked mine and Emmett's ass. Jasper approached me with a smile on his face, the man was cocky.

"What's wrong Edward old age kicking your ass?"

He said with a smile, I smiled back and did a wraparound tossing the ball behind his back and then shooting the ball before he noticed I had it back. "Damn!" Emmett yelled as the ball made a swoosh sound as it went into the basket. "Don't look like old age is kicking my ass, Whitlock" I told him. Sam and Emmett laughed and we continued with our game.

The women were out at lunch and thanks to Alice shopping. Bella had texted my phone at least five times asking me to save her. Today was a lot worse than the others because Alice was on the war path for the perfect wedding dress. She said even though they weren't getting married until next summer didn't mean she still couldn't begin planning now. I was just happy that I wasn't a woman, I simply texted Bella every time that I loved her and would rub her feet later.

After playing about four more games with the guys we decided that was enough or we'd all be getting scrapped up off the pavement. We sat on the bleachers on the side of the court trying to catch our breaths and prevent dying from heat stroke.

"Why didn't Seth and Ben come out today?"

Sam asked drinking water from his bottle, "Ben and Ang are out of town to visit Ben's parents. Seth had to work the early shift this morning." I answered happy that I actually had off today. The new residents finally showed up, so Bree and Carlos were officially attendings at the hospital. That meant no more double shifts for me and Seth.

"Edward, how is Morgan doing?"

Emmett asked, I wasn't surprised he asked ever since he met her at the carnival he'd been another one to fall in love with her. Soon Rose, Alice and Jasper followed behind coming to visit her at least once a week. My parents and Charlie heard about Morgan so much from Bella and I that they couldn't help but come to the hospital and meet the little girl that had us all wrapped around her finger. I wanted to take Morgan home with me, but I had to remind myself she wasn't my daughter to take. It appeared Morgan brought the best out of everyone, except her own damn mother. I drunk some of my water then looked at Emmett.

"She's adapting a lot better; she got the sign language down to a science."

I finally replied with a smile feeling proud extremely proud of her. Then I remembered her getting frustrated with me when I made her repeat herself because she moved her hands to damn fast for me to catch what she was saying. "Is her mother coming around about all of this?" Jasper asked with a stern look on his face.

"No, she just keeps saying that Morgan won't be able to live a normal life and she doesn't think she'll be able to handle raising her."

"Where's her father?"

Sam asked, I shrugged my shoulders. "Don't know and I'm pretty sure Joselyn doesn't know either." We all sat quietly obviously the conversation getting heavy on everyone's head. Emmett changed the subject to the game that was on last night and we all joked about how we could have played better than they did.

"Man I'm telling you Bella could have played better than them and that's saying a lot."

Emmett joked making us all laugh, "Damn Em did you have to hurt they manhood like that?" Sam asked laughing. "Look I'm just saying they…" Then Emmett stopped talking and we all looked up at him and saw Emmett's jaw become tight and his eyes go hard. We all turned our head's in the direction he was looking. My nose flared and I sucked in a deep breath as I watched, Jacob, Jared, Embry and Demetri walk onto the court.

"Think they came to fight?'

Sam asked, "If they did I'm ready to kick some ass." Emmett replied from behind me. I felt when he jumped up because it made the bench shake. I was getting too damn old for this shit, but I was with Emmett. If they all wanted an ass kicking I would be more than happy to deliver one. Jared hit Jacob's shoulder then nodded in our direction and I stood up, Sam and Jasper followed suit. All four of them began walking over to where we were and we walked down off the bleachers. When they stopped in front of us we all stood there silently, until Jacob said.

"Sam I'm surprised to see you in Forks."

"Yeah I beat you are. Wish I would have arrived a couple months ago heard I missed an entertaining fight."

Sam replied, I smiled while Jacob's jaws tighten. "You guys some cocky mother fuckers aren't you." Jared said taking a step towards me; I balled my hand into a fist waiting for him to take another step when Jacob put his arm up stopping him.

"Chill out Jay."

Jacob told him, "Edward and Emmett I came over here to apologize to you guys about the way I handled myself when it came to Bella. I know neither of you really give a fuck about my apology…" Jacob started.

"Got that the fuck right."

Emmett's voice boomed, Jacob looked his way then continued "…but like I told Charlie. I still needed to apologize to him and the two of you." I really didn't give a damn about what he was saying, because all I kept thinking about was the anxiety attacks Bella was still having because of him.

"Just stay away from her Jake. That includes not sending Jared to give her gifts."

I told him now looking at Jared, "Wait what? I didn't send Jared to give Bella anything." Jacob replied now turning to look at Jared.

"I just went by to talk some sense into her."

Jared said looking at me now, "I didn't ask you to. I told you to just leave it alone." Jacob snapped, he must have known it was why we all had wanted to kick his ass even more. "Jake, Bella had these fools come up in your dad's house and whoop your ass and you going to stand here and apologize to them and you apologized to her." Jared said, I waited to see how this would play out because I was more than ready to whoop Jared's ass if I needed to.

"Honestly they need they're ass whooped, especially that stuck up bitch Bella."

Jared continued, I wasn't sure who moved faster Sam or Emmett but they both hit Jared on either side of his jaw dropping him instantly. Demetri made a move towards Emmett, and Emmett landed a punch on the bridge of his nose. I couldn't help but laugh at the stupidity of Demetri thinking he was going to get one up on Emmett. Jacob quickly tried to push Emmett back and I smiled when he flinched as Emmett raised his fist to hit him next.

"Em, relax Rose will kill you if you get arrested."

I told him, Emmett slowly lowered his fist then looked at Jared and Demetri who were still on the ground groaning. I could hear Jasper chuckling behind me when Jared started sobbing.

"Jared you might want to go to the E.R and have someone look at that."

I told him trying not to smile, I assumed I failed by the way he looked at me. I looked over at Jacob then said, "Jacob you got a lot of balls even coming over here to speak to us, and you're right your apology doesn't mean shit to me. But I do appreciate you being man enough to admit you were wrong and apologize to Bella. I just hope you meant it." I informed him, I heard the guys grumble their agreement.

"I do mean it."

He replied then looked down at Jared and Demetri. "Come on you fucking idiots." He snapped at them, "Jake!" I called to him. He looked back at me. I needed to make this clear I didn't want Jake to think because he told her sorry or because we had this chat it would be alright to start trying to be her friend again. Bella was still a nervous fucking wreck when Jake was around so I wanted to keep him away from her as much as possible. "Nothing has changed, stay away from her." I told him, Jacob just nodded his head as if he understood then they all walked away. Jared looking back at us as if he wanted to take us all on.

We all left to go back to Emmett's house not bothering to give what happened on the court any more attention then what it deserved to have. We agreed it was probably best not to tell the girls everything that happened because we would get our ears chewed off about how we shouldn't handle everything with our fist.

"Plus for Bella and Alice to be so small that hits hurt like hell."

Jasper said and we all laughed agreeing. The girls were still out so Emmett through some food on the grill and we grabbed some bears and relaxed on his back patio playing a friendly game of poker. I planned to stop by the hospital to see Morgan and Bella agreed to meet me there and then we would go back to her place to have movie night. Other then the bull shit at the court today was turning out to be a great day. Compared to the Marines my civilian life seemed boring but I was happy and the thought of being deployed made me depressed. I having that forever feeling and I was sure I wanted this life forever.

**Bella POV**

Edward and I sat on my couch; well I had my head in his lap while he was running his fingers through my hair. We were watching the second movie of the night called _Love and other drugs_; well it was watching us more because we were talking through most of it. I honestly found the movie hilarious but I knew Edward was just watching because I picked it, all was fear because the first movie we watched was a movie called _The Other Guys_ and I thought it was one of the dumbest movies I ever watched.

He told me about seeing Jake earlier in the day and I knew he felt my body tense when he said his name. I really hated the way I freaked out, but no matter how much people kept telling me they understood, to me they didn't. No one else seen the crazed look in Jakes eyes that day, no one knew how I felt to have his large hands on my neck when he tried to kiss me. Jacob was my friend once, a nice guy I would have never imagined doing anything like that to me. So no matter how many times Jake told me sorry I knew it would be a long time before I could even consider forgiving him.

"Love you alright?"

Edward asked leaning over my face and giving me an Eskimo kiss. I smiled and nodded my head yes. I wanted to change the subject to something that made my heart smile so I asked.

"Did Morgan show you that she can say whole sentences now in sign language?"

I felt like a proud mother when ever Morgan accomplished anything. Edward laced our fingers together then kissed my forehead.

"I figured it out when she asked me to tell you to bring her and Ariel some more chocolate chip cookies."

I laughed knowing how much Morgan enjoyed the cookies and would probably cry if I didn't have them tomorrow when I went to visit her. "Then I need to go to the market and get some cookie dough." I told him with a smile. Edward looked at his watch then back at me.

"Now? Its eight O'clock."

"So the market is still open and you know you don't want to see Morgan pout anymore then I do."

I told him, he nodded his head, "Yeah that's true. She gets me with those eyes every time." Edward told me, I laughed as I got up from his lap. "That's because you're a softy, I heard you ended her Braille lesson's early again because she gave you the tears." I told him remembering Victoria telling me because she couldn't stop laughing at the way Morgan got Edward every time he was with her.

"She was crying Bella."

"Baby she's never going to learn if you keep stopping the lesson because she cried. Morgan has to learn that everything will not be easy for her."

I informed him; Edward grumbled something that sounded like. "It will be if I have any say." I chuckled and went in search of my shoes. "You do realize we sound like an old married couple arguing over what to do about our daughter?" I asked, Edward laughed and got up from the couch. Walking over to me he said.

"I like it."

I smiled, "Yeah me too." I replied even though I knew that Morgan wasn't our daughter. I pushed my feet into my sandals and looked up at Edward and asked.

"You think once she goes home with Joselyn, she'll let us visit Morgan?"

Edward pushed my hair behind my ear then sincerely said, "I hope so." I smiled and then bit my lip feeling a cringe of sadness at just the idea of not being able to see her. "Me too, I love that little girl Edward." I told him, Edward kissed my lips softly then pulled me against his chest when he said "I do to."

While we were in the market we decided to also buy some taco mix so we could have a taco night, I promised Edward making them our selves would be ten times better than going to Taco Bell. "You just want to make me to work for my food." He told me, I laughed and gave him a chastising kiss then said

"Keep complaining and I'll make you work even harder for something else."

"That's not fair teacher Swan."

"All is fair in love and war Sergeant Cullen."

I replied with a smile, he simply laughed knowing I just used his own words against him. Edward and I continued looking threw the market making fun over funny named foods and how much we hated Brussels sprouts and wished we could just be rid of the nasty things. Edward went to use the bathroom because someone refused to use it before we left the house. When started making fun of him, he told me to shut it before he gave everyone in the market something to talk about. I smiled intrigued by the idea but zipped my mouth shut, I did not need my father hearing I had sluty public bathroom sex. I waited for Edward as I picked up some fruit for the kids at the hospital. I knew they were getting tired of just Banana's, Apples and Oranges. That's when I heard a child's voice scream.

"Ms. Swan!"

I turned around to see my student Gerald running over to me. His small arms went around my waist as he gave me hug. "Hi Gerald, where's your mother?" I asked him looking around to see if I seen her anywhere. "Over there with my dad." He pointed and I say her wearing a pair of sunglasses and already knew why without having to ask. I saw a practically huge man who couldn't be mistaken as no one else but Gerald's father standing next to her. I had never met the man because Mrs. Parker always came to any parent teacher conferences alone.

"Gerald get your ass over here!"

The man yelled, "But I'm talking to Ms. Swan!" Gerald yelled back. The man moved so fast, I saw Mrs. Parker try to stop him but he shoved her off and she fell back against the fridge. When he approached us he gripped Gerald's arm so tight I saw tears in Gerald's eyes. "Take your damn hands off of him!" I yelled yanking his hand off of Gerald's arm. The man looked at me as if I was stupid and I knew I wasn't thinking clearly but I wasn't about to stand here and watch this idiot grip Gerald up right in front of me.

"Woman are you fucking crazy, this is my boy and I will do with him as I damn well please."

"Not while I'm standing here you won't."

I snapped back holding Gerald to my body protectively. I watched Mrs. Parker mouth _thank you_ to me as she stood behind her husband looking completely terrified. He stepped closer to me and felt Gerald tense up in my arms. "I think you need to just mind your damn business unless you need me to help you." He told me.

"And I think you need to back the hell away from her, unless you need me to help you."

I heard Edward say walking up next to me. Mr. Parker looked up at Edward and obviously decided he didn't want to pick a fight with him.

"Gerald tell these people goodnight and let's go."

He told Gerald, though I didn't want to release him I knew I had to. Gerald grumble a goodnight then quickly ran past his father and took his mother's hand. When Mr. Parker turned his back to me I motioned for Mrs. Parker to call my father. She just bit her lip and turned and followed behind her husband, I prayed that she called my father before it was too late for her or Gerald. Edward cupped my face and joked saying.

"You just love making new friends don't you? You're going to give me a heart attack and I'm only in my late twenties."

I smiled appreciating him trying to lighten the mood, "That was the mother and son I told you about." I replied he nodded his head.

"I figured as much, and I know you want to help them because that is the type of person you are and it's one of the reasons I love you. But babe the only one that can save them in that situation is her. An outsider can only make it worse if she's not ready to walk away on her own."

Edward told me, my father said the same thing to me and I hated that they were right. "I know, so I'll just continue to pray for them. But it just pisses me off that a man would treat his wife and child that way." I said wishing I could just go kick the man's ass my damn self. Edward lifted my chin so that I was looking at him.

"I will never treat you or any future children we may have with anything but love, respect and my undying devotion."

I bit my lip feeling tears build in my eyes from his words, "I know Edward and that is why I love you." I told him. He kissed me sensually then we finished shopping and went back to my house to make the chocolate chip cookies for Morgan and to have our Taco night. As always Edward did a great job keeping my mind off my worries by starting a food fight when we were finished eating our taco's and had ingredients left over. We ran around the dining room like two big kids and I couldn't stop laughing when Edward slipped on some Salsa I tossed at him and fell flat on his back. I stood over him still laughing.

"That is exactly what you get for starting this mess!"

I said between giggles, "So you think it's funny I just bust my ass on salsa?" He asked with a grin on his face. I couldn't answer because I was still laughing so I nodded my head yes. I wasn't sure what Edward did with his legs but next thing I knew I was falling and landed right on top of him. I laughed some more as his arms went around my waist and he smiled at me.

"I think we need a shower Teacher Swan."

"I think your right Sergeant but first…"

I replied and kissed him hard on his mouth, when my tongue licked at the corners of his mouth practically begging to taste more of him he gripped his hands in my hair rolled us over so I was under him and devoured my mouth. I knew that without a shadow of a doubt I could spend the rest of my life with this man.

* * *

><p><em>I just love Bella and Edward<em>

_Please leave reviews then just click next I already posted the next chapter tonight because I think you guys are the greatest. Thanks for reading!_


	27. Morgan

**I do not own any rights to the Twilight Characters. They and the amazing Saga are owned by the wonderful Stephanie Meyer. **

**I'm super happy you all are enjoying my story; Thanks so so much for all the add's to favorites and alerts. Love all the reviews they make me smile: ) Sorry I didn't get the chance to post yesterday! But here you are hope you enjoy this chapter. More of Morgan upon request happy you guys love her as much as I do. Thanks so much for reading everyone! All of you are super fantastic!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 25 Morgan<strong>

**Edward POV**

Bella and I hadn't done half of the things we said we would this summer because neither one of us wanted to leave Fork's because it meant we would be away from Morgan. Bella would get upset that we couldn't take Morgan out the way we wanted and I just kept reminding her that Morgan was almost done rehabilitation and would be released from the hospital. Then all we had to do was sit down with Joselyn to see if we could visit and get Morgan. "Yeah like Joselyn will make that easy." Bella always said. I just kissed her head and told her we would figure something out.

Today was August 15th Morgan's 4th birthday and there was no stopping my mother, Rose, Alice and Bella from giving her a party. The four of them were already out picking up last minute things leaving the decorating in the hospital's children's recreation room to my father, Charlie, Emmett, Jasper and me.

"They do realize they left complete idiots to do this right?"

Emmett asked picking up a pink flower garland decoration. "Speak for yourself Emmett I'm not an idiot." Jasper told him looking at the decorations as if they were foreign. Charlie laughed and sat down on the large couch by the window.

"I'm happy when Bella was this age Renee did all of this."

He said, "Come on guys how hard could it be, all we have to do is hang the decorations up and put that princess castle up." I told them knowing damn well it was not as easy as I made it sound.

"Edward I really hope you don't believe that. If Alice comes in here and it's not the way she said she'll flip."

My father said with a smirk on his face, "Well does anybody remember what Alice said?" I asked. The room fell silently then we all started laughing. That was an obvious no. "Look we have to do something, they will be back soon with everything else." Jasper said making a good point. This was a surprise and we needed to hurry it up so it was ready in time. The plan was that Bella would take Morgan for her walk outside like she did almost every day then bring her to the recreation room where we were suppose to have everything ready. At this rate we wouldn't even be done decorating by the time they arrived with the gifts and cake.

"I call the princess castle at least that has written instructions."

Emmett said walking over to the large box that sat in the corner. "Ok so what about everything else, Jazz you really wasn't listening to Alice. Aren't you madly in love with her and listen to everything she says?" I teased, he laughed then asked

"Do you listen to everything Bella say?"

"Point taken, Dad?"

"Edward I stopped listening to your sister a long time ago when she jumps into party planner mode."

Carlisle answered, so we were back to square one. "Why don't one of you call her and find out what she said?" Charlie asked and we all looked at him like he had lost his mind. He chuckled then pulled out his cell phone and said.

"I'll call her."

"It's your ears."

Jasper joked crossing his arms over his chest, we all waited and watched as Charlie called Alice and asked her what she wanted us to do with the decorations. We laughed when Charlie pulled the phone from his ear and we all heard Alice practically screaming and talking a mile a minute.

"Alice I can't hear a damn thing you're saying screaming in my ear like that."

Charlie said into the mouth piece, Alice screamed some more then eventually calmed down and Charlie put the phone back to his ear. "Yes, we already started we're not idiots." Charlie lied smiling trying to hold in a laugh. "We just want to make sure, ok-uh huh, right. So it should hang over the castle? Ok, yeah I got you. Alright Ali I'll see you ladies when you get here, drive safely." He told her then hung up the phone. We folded over in laughter when it looked like Charlie was ready to cry.

Charlie eventually pulled his balls out of hiding and told us what Alice said and we began decorating the room. There was a knock on the door and I called for whoever it was to come in.

"Edward, Morgan just woke up from her nap and she's asking for you."

Nurse Jackie said at the door, I told the guys I'd be back and left for Morgan's room. When I entered she was sitting on her bed rubbing her eyes.

"How's my birthday girl?"

I asked her walking further into the room; she gave me the sign for ok then asked where Bella was. "She'll be here soon, are you thirsty?" I asked her walking over to the water cooler that was in her room. She nodded her head yes, then began asking me something else but she was moving her hands too fast for me to catch it.

"Princess, I need you to ask me that again a little slower this time."

I told her getting her a cup of water and walking over to the bed. She let out a frustrated breath and I laughed. She knew I didn't get what she was trying to say as quickly as Bella did. Bella wouldn't allow Morgan to talk to her any other way. It was how she made sure Morgan truly understood what she was being taught, and Morgan picked up on it faster than anyone I ever met. She began asking me the question again

"No, we can't go paint in the rec-room, they're cleaning. We can color in your coloring book."

I answered, not surprised she asked because that was what we normally did after her naps. She wrinkled her nose up at the idea of coloring and shook her head no. I wasn't surprised she said no she preferred to paint because she enjoyed touching it with her fingers. I gave her the cup of water and sat down on her bed. She slowly drunk from the cup and handed it back to me when it was empty. Then she began moving her hands again and I tried to concentrate because I knew she hated to repeat herself.

"You had a dream about a bunny?"

I asked with a smile, she nodded her head yes, and then continued telling me about the dream. I laughed as she told me what else happened and felt my heart tighten when she mentioned that I was in it with her playing with the bunny she called Belle. When Morgan finished telling me about her dream I kissed her forehead and she wrinkled her face up again making me laugh.

"What do you want to do today?"

I asked her, she signed that she wanted to take her walk outside with Bella. I smiled "You know Bella won't miss taking you, what else would you like to do?" I asked her, Bella told Morgan to stop calling her Ms. Bella because she said it made her feel old, Morgan just laughed and told her she wasn't old. Morgan tapped her finger on her chin as if she was thinking about how she was going to answer my question. Then she signed that she wanted to have a big slice of chocolate cake.

"That can be done, anything else?"

I asked her willing to make whatever wish she had come true. Morgan tapped her chin again then asked if she could have some Barbie Dolls. "Of course you can." I answered and she smiled, "But you know Morgan I'm suppose to tickle you four times today because you're four now." I told her with a smile on face, she grinned really big and shook her head no. I smiled and nodded my head yes then began tickling her sides and she giggled hysterically. I counted as I tickled her sides, her arm pit, and then her feet. After she stopped laughing she smiled at me and signed that she was going to get Bella on me.

"Oh that's not fair."

I told her, she giggled again. Then she signed that she wanted to try reading her Braille book. I smiled and went over to the book shelf in the room and grabbed the book. We sat together on the bed and she ran her small fingers over the bumps on the page. The words where over each bump so I could see what it said, she then turned and signed to me what she just read and asked if she was right.

"Yeah Princess, Good job!"

I told her excited that she got it right on her first try today. I was amazed at how quickly Morgan was understanding and learning all of this. Samantha said it was because she had a lot of support and encouragement. But if you asked me and Bella we just said it was because Morgan was a genius. Morgan continued and I helped her when she messed up, we got through half the book before she got completely frustrated and quit. That was honestly a record for Morgan; I kissed the top of her head and told her that I was proud of her. She simply smiled at me and blushed. Her cheeks turning a beautiful pink. Then she sat there quietly and I knew something was wrong.

"What's wrong princess?"

I asked her, she lifted her hands slightly and asked me if her mother was here yet. I sucked in a deep breath. "No honey not yet, but when she comes you'll be the first to know alright?" I informed her, she shrugged her shoulders then asked about Bella again "She had to go pick up something's but she'll be here. We both no she would never miss your birthday." I told her, Morgan smiled again and nodded her head agreeing with me. Then she looked up at the television and I knew just what that meant. She was ready to listen to SpongeBob. I grabbed her remote from the night stand by her bed and turned the TV on, when SpongeBob's laugh came on Morgan smiled.

"I have to go do some work real fast alright, but Bella should be here real soon to take you for your afternoon walk outside ok?"

Morgan nodded her head yes at me then asked could I walk with them today. My heart tighten again because she normally only walked with Bella and Bella alone. "Whatever the birthday girl wants the birthday girl gets." I told her, earning her beautiful smile in return.

**Bella POV**

I looked at my watch and again and began tapping my foot, I didn't understand how I ordered the cake a week ago told them what time I would be picking it up and it still wasn't ready. I watched Rose snicker when she noticed how irritated I was getting.

"Bella relax before you pop a blood vessel."

Rosalie told me with a smile on her face, "I can't relax I still have to run to that store Build-A-Bear workshop." I told her checking the time on my watch again. "For what, you already brought Morgan more than enough gifts Bella" Esme said with a smile

"First so did all of you and they have little outfits in there for teddy bears, I know she would just love it if she could dress Ariel up."

I told them, Alice squealed making all of us cringe. "Oh they do, it's this really cute one to dress the bear up like Dorothy from the Wizard of OZ." Alice said, we all turned to her wondering how in the hell did she know that. She smiled reading our faces then said.

"Jazz brought me a bear from their last valentine's day; he even dressed it like me. It's so cute."

We all laughed and Alice shrugged it off, when they finally brought us the cake I checked to make sure it was the princess cake we ordered and that it said _Happy 4__th__ Birthday Morgan_.

"Bella I don't know why you didn't just let me make the cake."

"Esme you already cooked everything, I wasn't going to ask you to make the cake too."

I told her now carrying the cake and walking out of the bakery, Esme laughed. "I would have in a heartbeat, for Morgan and you know it." Esme replied with a smile. "I know Esme." I replied.

"Bella will Morgan's mother be there?"

Alice asked me, I couldn't prevent the roll of my eyes. "She told Edward she would be when he told her we were giving Morgan a party. I still haven't met the damn woman and honestly I don't want to." I told them Esme laughed as we all got in the car.

"Bella she is Morgan's mother."

"Don't remind me. I just don't understand how a mother turns her back on her child because she can't handle it. Morgan is four! How does she think Morgan is handling it!"

I snapped then took a deep breath when I seen them all looking at me surprised I assumed. "I was afraid this would happen." Esme said I wasn't sure what she was talking about. Alice pulled off headed for the mall so I could make my last stop before we headed back to the hospital.

"You love Morgan as if she was your own don't you Bella?"

"Yes."

I answered not needing to think about it, "This is dangerous territory sweetheart. The fact is Joselyn is Morgan's mother and child services hasn't shown any reason to take Morgan from her, so if you want to stay in Morgan's life you need to make peace with her mother." Esme told me, I hated that she was right. I hated that I technically had no rights to Morgan and couldn't just take Joselyn to court.

"They don't know the way Joselyn talks to her, yells at her. Plus the only reason Joselyn hasn't put Morgan up for adoption like she said she would is because of the temporary disability checks she will receive."

I said even more disgusted with the woman, Edward said the minute Joselyn found out she was receiving disability checks all talk of putting Morgan up for adoption stopped. I hated the woman and I had yet to even formally meet her.

"Wow!"

Was all I heard from Rose as she looked at me in shock. "Yeah that's how I felt when Edward told me. But Esme your right, I need to make peace with the woman because I will be damned if she tells me and Edward we can't see her." I said. No one else said anything more about Joselyn Fontaine and I wanted it to stay that way. I went to the Build-A-Bear store and picked about ten outfits Morgan could put on Ariel then we headed back to the hospital.

When we walked into the Recreation room I was honestly surprised at how well the guys had done, they all stood there with stupid grins on their faces obviously waiting for compliments.

"Not bad guys I honestly half expected the room to be trashed."

I told them getting a chuckle from my father who looked over at Emmett. "Yeah, you even put the banner where I said. It has the Alice stamp of approval." Alice said and I couldn't help laughing when I saw each guy relax. They took the bags from our hands and began unpacking them. Edward came over to me and wrapped his arm around my waist.

"We need to go take Morgan for her afternoon walk; she's been waiting for you since she woke up from her nap."

"We?"

I questioned with a smile, "Morgan asked me to join the two of you today." He told me with a smile. I knew he felt special because the walk was normally a just me and Morgan thing. While her and Edward shared painting in the recreation room after her naps, if he wasn't working then they would paint before she went to bed.

"Lucky you, is she in her room?"

I asked, he nodded his head yes. I saw some strain on his face and I knew something was bothering him. Running my fingers through his hair I asked

"What's wrong?"

"Joselyn hasn't arrived yet and Morgan asked about her."

He told me, I sucked in a deep breath now feeling the same irritation. "Have you called her cell phone?" I asked him hoping the woman showed up.

"Voicemail."

"Let's go take Morgan for her walk and worry about Joselyn if she's not here when we come back."

I told him, he nodded his head in agreement. We went to Morgan's room and I knocked on the door, she turned her head in the direction of the sound but I knew she couldn't see me clearly.

"How is my favorite girl?"

I asked coming into the room, she signed my name really fast with excitement. Then told me she had been waiting forever for me to get here. I laughed and walked over to the side of her bed. Once I was in her view she stood up on her bed and gave me a big hug with her tiny arms.

"So a little birdie told that it is someone's birthday."

I said and signed at the same time, Morgan blushed then signed back that it was her birthday and that she was four. "Really?" I asked and signed again pretending I had no idea. She giggled then told me I was silly. "No you're silly." I told her pointing at her, she shook her head then signed that Edward was silly because he knew how to talk like Elmo. I smiled and looked over at Edward who actually looked embarrassed, "That was supposed to be our little secret miss." Edward told Morgan and she giggled and signed sorry.

We left to take our walk and Morgan stopped to put her feet in the grass and touch the leaves. I was teaching her the beauty of the way things felt. I wanted her to know how to use her sense of touch to help her see and identify what things were instead of always having to narrow her eyes. She walked holding both our hands and I smiled when someone told us we had a beautiful little girl. I didn't bother correcting them because they didn't need to know the details and I honestly didn't want to correct them. Edward smiled proudly and told the woman thank you.

After the walk we went back inside of the hospital and to the recreation room, Morgan looked up at the both of us and asked why we were going in there. I told her she should open the door and find out. Edward helped her pull the large door open and everyone yelled surprise. Morgan jumped then I looked up at me and I signed that it was alright and told her all who were there and it was a surprise for her birthday. She grinned then signed thank you.

"Morgan says thank you every one!"

I yelled, Esme brought Morgan her tiara and told her all princesses' wore one; Morgan blushed and told her thank you. Everyone came over to Morgan making certain that she seen their face as they talked to her and wished her a happy birthday. I looked up in search of Edward and saw him standing next to a woman with the same grey eyes as Morgan's and knew it was Joselyn. I signed to Morgan that her mother was here and asked if she wanted me to take her over to her. Morgan asked if she had to stay with her or if she could come back to her party. I promised she could come back to her party. We walked over and Edward smiled signing to Morgan that she made a pretty princess, she blushed and told him thank you.

"Joselyn this is Bella, Bella this is Morgan's mother Joselyn."

Edward introduced, Joselyn smiled at me then said, "I never understand much of what Morgan is trying to tell me. But like Edward's name your name is brought up almost every five minutes. It's nice to finally meet the woman my daughter seems to admire." She told me, I couldn't tell is she was being sarcastic or polite. So because of Morgan I went for polite.

"It's nice to finally meet you too Joselyn and I simply adore Morgan."

I told her, Morgan pulled on my shirt to get my attention then signed that she wanted to go play with the castle Emmett told her he made for her. I replied telling her that maybe she should sit with her mother for a few minutes. She pouted and told me she didn't want to. I hated when she pouted and today was her birthday so I told her to go ahead. Hey it was her birthday she could do whatever she wanted.

"Who understood everything she just said?"

Joselyn asked me, "Yes, I just took the classes with her. It's real simple to catch on to once you get the hang of it. You can take the classes with her also." I told Joselyn hoping to get her more involved with Morgan. "I just don't see why she doesn't talk. She knows how, and I don't see any point in wasting time in learning it when she needs to just stop being a brat and talk." My jaw tightens when I felt Morgan clench to my leg obviously hearing the bite in her mother's words. I saw when Edwards's eyes shot to me, but I was too angry to care. He looked down at Morgan and signed for her to go play with Alice and Jasper, then he flagged for them and Jasper quickly came and got Morgan. Once she was no longer in ear shot I said

"Maybe you forgot she had a traumatic experience Joselyn, she will talk when she is ready. And learning sign language is important in the event that maybe one day her hearing aid's no longer help."

"Oh that would just be great;" she said sarcastically, and then she continued "I had a beautiful normal little girl once and…"

"…she is still a beautiful normal little girl Joselyn and maybe if you took your head out of your ass you would see that."

I snapped, cutting her off. Edward smirked then said, "Joselyn I told you Morgan can still leave a regular life." Joselyn rolled her eyes. "I didn't come here to be jumped on alright, and if she is so normal why does the state feel the need to send disability checks?" She asked looking at Edward.

"They are temporary until you both adapt to her hearing and vision lose."

"I won't adapt, she's not my little girl anymore. She's this child with disabilities I can't deal with."

"Would you have rather she died that day?"

Edward asked his eyes tight and I saw his chest rise, I could tell he would have hit her if she even hinted towards a yes and I assumed she did too because she didn't answer him. Then I decided to say what I had been thinking about all summer.

"Then instead of you making her feel horrible for something she didn't ask for, and treating her like she's a burden why don't you do her a favor and let someone who could really help and love Morgan have her?"

"Who wants a four year old deaf and blind child, who is also mute?"

"I do."

Edward and I said at the same time.

* * *

><p><em>Wow! That just made my heart smile : ) what do you think Joselyn is going to say? <em>

_Please leave reviews will post as soon as I can. Thanks for reading!_


	28. Missing Piece

**I do not own any rights to the Twilight Characters. They and the amazing Saga are owned by the wonderful Stephanie Meyer. **

**I'm super happy you all are enjoying my story; Thanks so so much for all the add's to favorites and alerts. Love all the reviews they make me smile: ) Sorry I didn't get the chance to post yesterday! Had a really rough day and lost the desire to write last night. **

**But I'm back now and you know I will post twice today since I didn't post last night. So look forward to that later taking my son to the movies today so next chapter won't be up until later tonight. But here you are hope this chapter makes you smile as much as it made me smile. More of Morgan upon request happy you guys love her as much as I do. Thanks so much for reading everyone! All of you are super fantastic!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 26 Missing Piece<strong>

**Bella POV**

Joselyn smiled at us, but it wasn't one of them genuine happy smiles it was more like the _I hit the jack_ _pot _smile. It made me feel uncomfortable. She looked at the both of us as if trying to decide if we were joking.

"The two of you are serious aren't you?"

She asked as if surprised, "Yes we're serious." Edward answered I watched her expression. I didn't trust her; I felt like she was up to something in that scheming head of hers. "Guys it's time to sing happy birthday!" Rosalie yelled to us, we all looked at each other but didn't move. I needed to know what she was thinking. Joselyn smiled looking past my shoulder and I turned around to see Morgan tapping her foot like I was doing the bakery earlier today.

"We can talk about this later, Morgan is waiting."

Joselyn said , she was right Morgan was waiting. So we went over to the large table that held her cake. Edward picked her up and kissed her cheek, Morgan blushed then turned to look at me and I smiled at her as I began singing happy birthday to her while I signed it as well. Morgan became embarrassed as everyone else began to sing a long so she buried her face in Edward's neck. After Morgan blew out her candles she signed that she wished for a bunny named Belle. I looked up at Edward and he laughed saying I'll tell you later. I cut the slices of cake giving Morgan the biggest piece. Morgan used her hand to break as piece off and stuff it in her mouth.

"Princess you look like cookie monster."

Edward told her, she giggled then shook her head no and sign she was the cake monster. I laughed and kissed the top of her head.

"Morgan you should know that me and Rosie got you the best present."

Emmett told her bringing over a huge box."Em, how is she going to open that if she's still eating her cake?" I asked him with a smile on my face. Morgan smiled then looked up at me then Edward and asked if she could open her presents.

"Are you finished with your cake?"

Edward asked her, Morgan nodded her head yes. Emmett placed the box on the floor, and then Morgan got up from her chair and Rose took her hand as they walked over to Emmett. Edward leaned back against the table and pulled me back against him with his arms sliding around my waist. In my ear he said "I love seeing her, this happy." I nodded my head "Me too" I replied as I watched Emmett help her tear the wrapping paper off the box. Edward kissed right behind my ear when he said, "I love seeing you this happy too." I turned my head slightly so I could look up at him. "What makes you happy?" I asked, he lowered his head to mine and right before planting a soft but yet passionate kiss on my lips he said.

"Seeing my two favorite girls happy."

"Oh come on guys its children here."

I heard Emmett tease, I pulled my lips from Edwards and laughed. I turned around to see that Morgan had a large Barbie dream house and I looked at Emmett and Rose as if they had lost their minds.

"Princess what did Emmy Bear and Rosie get you?"

Edward asked, and then everyone laughed at the scowl on Emmett's face. He hated the name but Morgan took a real liking to calling him that. Morgan signed that she had a really cool Barbie house but no Barbie's. That was when Alice handed her a long rectangle box. When Morgan opened it, it was a case that held almost every Disney princess inside of the box and Morgan began signing her hands so fast naming them all I almost couldn't keep up.

"Sweetie slow down your going to give me a head ache."

I said laughing, Morgan giggled then quickly jumped up and stumbled over her feet. I quickly went to catch her and Alice got to her first. "Great your bad equilibrium rubbed off on her now I have two clumsy ladies, I'm going to die of a heart attack before I'm thirty." Edward joked in my ear; I smiled and elbowed him in the gut. He laughed and kissed my neck as we both watched Morgan give both Alice and Jasper huge hugs and told them thank you and that she loved her dolls. Of course when she signed they both looked to me and Edward to translate. Everyone began giving Morgan her presents and she thanked each and every last one of them. Seth, Bree, Angela, and Victoria stopped by quickly since they were all technically on the clock. Even though Samantha was on the clock she stayed saying, "All my patients are in here anyway." When Charlie gave Morgan her birthday gift which was a collection of Disney princess movies, he actually blushed when she kissed his cheek. When it was time for Edward and I to give her, her gift I pretended I had no idea what anyone was talking about. Morgan put her hands on her hips like Rose did when she wasn't in a playing mood and just looked up at me. Everyone began laughing and Edward said.

"You better give her what she wants love I think she could take you."

I laughed and picked Morgan up placing a kiss on her cheek. "Morgan, remember when you told me you like the charm bracelet I wear sometimes?" I asked her. She nodded her head yes and I turned to Edward who had already picked up the small jewelry box. "Edward and I got you your own." I told her as Edward opened the box; he clasped it around her tiny wrist and explained to her what each charm represented. I told him I didn't think she fully understood that but he continued anyway.

Edward then showed her the paint brushes and easel we brought her, she was just as artistic as Edward and with her hearing lose and vision impairment it was important to keep her mind stimulated. Morgan looked speechless at first then she actually squealed like Alice, I couldn't believe how everyone was actually rubbing off on her. Next we gave some other things we brought for her and she immediately put the princess dress I brought for Ariel on her asking Rose to help her when the dress got stuck.

Morgan wasn't sure what she wanted to play with first but she gave Carlisle and my father _those eyes_ as Edward called them and next thing I knew they were on the floor trying to put her Barbie dream house together. Morgan placed her tiara on Emmett's head and told he was a princess, Jasper laughed and said "Emmett have you found your prince?" Morgan signed that because Alice and Rose were busy taking her dolls out her box, Jasper had to be the other princess. When Edward translated what she said Jasper turned bright red but didn't put up any argument when she brought him a plastic tiara.

"At least I get the one with diamonds; you're just the ugly step sister."

Emmett told him, I saw my father shake his head and I laughed. Some of the other children began to play with Morgan as her toys were being opened. Edward and I began picking up the trash that was all over the floor. I stopped when I noticed Joselyn sitting over in the corner of the room quietly as she just watched us. There was a smile on her face and I wasn't sure what it meant.

"Do you think we should talk to Joselyn now?"

Edward asked coming up behind me, "Yes, because we don't want her sneaking off. Morgan will be released soon." I told him, knowing he already knew that. Edward placed a kiss on my lips then walked over to Joselyn letting her know that we wanted to talk with her. He let me know that he had asked Samantha if we could use her office. I asked Rose and Emmett to keep an eye on Morgan, and they both looked at me with questioning looks.

"I'll explain later."

I told them then quickly rushed to Samantha's office were Edward and Joselyn had already went. I opened the door to the office then quickly closed it behind me. Edward looked up at me and his eyes told me everything. He was scared Joselyn would try and play some type of game with us. The room was silent for a moment. "It's amazing how much the two of you went out of your way for Morgan today." Joselyn said as if giving Morgan a birthday party caused us some form of hardship.

"We love her; it wasn't out of our way."

Edward informed her, I smiled because I did love Morgan and I would do anything for that little girl no matter the trouble it may have caused.

"The two of you really want to adopt Morgan, don't you?"

Joselyn asked sounding surprised as she looked between the two of us, "Joselyn if you feel we are out of line because you want to raise Morgan I can understand that she is your daughter, but know Edward and I are willing to help if it ever feels like it's too much." I told her walking over to Edward and taking his hand in mine. The truth was I wanted Morgan, but Joselyn was her mother and I thought maybe if she felt like she had help she would get her shit together. Joselyn sat quietly a lot longer than I would have liked. I still felt like she was up to something and it made me worried, this wasn't a car we were talking about buying. This was about a child; we wanted to take in as our own daughter.

"And if you really feel like you can't raise her we would love to adopt her."

Edward told her, I nodded my head in agreement. Joselyn still sat there quietly. Then she looked up at the both of us and said, "I know neither of you think much of me, and I can't blame you. I know that Morgan is just a child, but I don't see my little girl when I look at her. I never wanted to be a mother, so just taking care of Morgan was always a hassle especially after her father relinquished his parental rights. Now I'm not trying to make excuses for myself or my behavior but I did have post postpartum depression after I had Morgan, so I frequently left her with other people. When I brought her into the emergency room I blamed myself and promised that if she made it I would at least try and be a better mom." She actually looked sad as she told us her story; I started to wonder if maybe I judged her too harshly. She looked as if she genuinely felt sorry for her actions concerning Morgan.

"Joselyn did you ever seek help for your postpartum?"

Edward asked her, Joselyn shook her head no. "I think over the years it only became worse. I became even more depressed because I didn't love my own daughter the way I should. I became distant, looking at her reminded me I was a horrible mother to her, I wanted to try and do better. Then when you told me about her disabilities I knew I couldn't take it anymore, there was no way I could force myself to take care of her knowing that now she had disabilities. I was struggling when she was healthy, so that's why I began talking about putting her up for adoption." She told us, I needed to ask my next question because it bothered the hell out of me.

"So why did you change your mind about putting her up for adoption when you found out about the disability checks? Did the idea of you getting the money give you a sudden case of motherly love?"

"No, before the money was involved it was more simple, I knew if someone wanted Morgan knowing her disabilities they would love her, but when I found out about the money I knew that people would want her just for that reason. There was a family the Parkers they have a little boy, they were not interested when they heard about her disabilities but when the husband found out about the checks they wouldn't stop calling." My heart was pounding I damn well knew what family she was talking about and I would have died if Morgan ended up in that house. The fact that Gerald was there and I couldn't do anything about it bothered me enough already. Edward notice I tensed up and he kissed my hand. "I may not treat Morgan like she is my daughter, but I do love her enough to want her to have parents that will love her the way she was cheated out of having. I know how much Morgan loves the two of you, but Samantha told me that you two weren't married and were only in your twenties. So I assumed you wouldn't actually want to take on being full time parents having her as your own daughter. But now knowing that the two of you really want her lets me know that you are the people I want to adopt her. I know you will give her a beautiful and full life. I haven't done right by Morgan most of her life so I need to do this for her now."

Joselyn told us, I felt my breath catch in my throat. Did she really say what I think she said, I looked up at Edward and he looked as shocked as I felt. We stood there speechless for a minute and I wasn't sure what to say or do. Edward spoke first,

"Are you sure Joselyn? I don't want you to feel like we forced you to make this decision."

"I am absolutely positive. I sat in there and watched the two of you interact with her and DNA or legal documents be damn. Morgan is already ya'll daughter."

Joselyn told us, I couldn't help the smile that formed on my lips from hearing her say that. Edward squeezed my hand as if to tell me he felt the same as I did. Then Joselyn continued. "Your family took her in as their own in away my mother never did even before the accident. You gave her that party not because you felt bad for her but because you love her. Edward when you told me, you and Bella were giving Morgan this party I wanted to ask you to adopt her right then. She deserves to have a life I know I can't give her, and for the record I swear I did not give her Shaken Baby Syndrome. I might have been distant with Morgan even yelled at her, but I have never put my hands on her. Like I said I haven't done right by Morgan and I want and need to now."

I sucked in a deep breath truly unable to believe we were really having this conversation. I was afraid it was a dream and I would wake up. As if Edward could read my thoughts he looked at me and said "This is really happening." I nodded my head yes because I couldn't trust my voice I felt the tears in my eyes. Edward looked back at Joselyn and she was still smiling at us.

"Would you prefer a private adoption or one in front of a judge?"

He asked her holding my hand tighter, I could feel his excitement radiating through him into me and I wanted to scream. We were really going to do this; we were really going to get to keep Morgan.

"Whichever makes the two of you more comfortable? I'll be certain to bring you a copy of her father's relinquished parental rights"

"Alright that's fine. I think we would rather a judge was present but I'm sure my attorney can make that happen if we do a private adoption. I'll have her call you her name is Charlotte Perrin."

Edward told her, I wasn't surprised he was trusting his family's attorney to take care of this for us. "Alright, I'll be waiting for her call, I'm going to go. I honestly don't even think Morgan will notice I'm missing but I'm more then sure she has already noticed the two of your absences from her party." Joselyn told us as she stood up from her sit and headed towards the door. "Joselyn!" I called to her, she turned to me, "Thank You." I told her, not just for me, or for Edward but for Morgan.

"No, thank you. I'll try to have it at least legal for you guys to take her home once she's released from the hospital. So Edward have your attorney call me as soon as she has the documents for that ready. I hope the two of you enjoy the rest of your day."

Joselyn told us, and then she walked out of the room leaving Edward and me alone. "We get to keep her." I heard Edward say just above a whisper. "Every day of forever." I replied. Edward pulled me to him so that I was facing him and he looked down into my eyes.

"Are you sure about this Bella?"

He asked me, I knew he was checking to make sure I was really happy about this. Adopting Morgan was not to be taken lightly and I knew it. Edward and I had just established our relationship and we were in a great place so this would be taking on a lot after that, but I felt like Morgan was to be with us from the very beginning.

"Edward I have never been more sure about anything in my entire life."

I told him, he smiled and lowered his head and I rose up on my toes meeting him half way so our lips could touch. Edward pressed me to his body and I slid my hand up the back of his neck and actually felt him shiver when my fingers went into his hair. Taking my bottom lip into his mouth he whispered "I love you teacher Swan." I smiled and placing a soft peck on his lips when I replied with "I love you more Sergeant Cullen." There was a knock on the door and before we could tell the person to enter the door began to open. I first saw the soft darks curls belonging to the little girl who would soon be my legal daughter. Alice walked in behind her with a look of concern shot at me and Edward. Alice and Edward did that freaky twin communication thing they do and Alice face soften.

"Ms. Morgan was looking for the two of you."

Alice told us, then Morgan signed that she thought we were hiding from her, so she wouldn't have to play princess and castle with her, Jazzy and Emmy Bear. I laughed and shook my head no then signed back that Edward and I had something very important to talk about. She actually looked worried when I told her this so Edward signed that it was good news we would share with her later.

"You know I hate that the three of you are having a conversation and I have no idea what you are saying."

Alice said with a smile, I laughed then Morgan signed that she would teach Alice. "Morgan said she'll teach you." Edward told her, Alice smiled at Morgan.

"You are the best Morgan."

Alice told her making Morgan blush, "Bella I think she blushes more than you do." Alice teased; I shrugged my shoulders then took Morgan's hand. "You ready to go back to your party princess?" I asked her she nodded her head yes then held her other hand out for Edward. He took it with a smile and Alice was beaming as she looked at the three of us.

"This would make such a great picture, stay still."

She told us pulling out her cell phone, Edward quickly picked Morgan up causing her to giggle then he stepped closer to me and wrapped his arm around my waist. I looked up at him and he lowered his head placing a kiss on my lips "Nice Eddie this is much cuter." Alice said then I heard the shutter from her phone letting us know she had indeed taken the picture.

**Edward POV**

Bella and I had tucked Morgan in to her bed, she was knocked out by 8:30 and for Morgan that was the earliest she had ever fallen asleep. Bella said that it was because she had a long happy day and played so hard she tired herself out. We let our family know that we wanted them to come to Bella's house because we had something important to tell them.

"Are you at least going to give us a hint I hate being in suspense."

Alice asked when we were all in the parking lot, "No Alice you'll find out when everyone else does." Bella told her. Alice pouted and walked to her and Jasper's car without another word. Bella and I arrived at her house first and I could see she had a lot on her mind.

"Talk to me Bella."

I told her needing to know if she was having any second guesses about this; she looked at me then said. "What if Joselyn doesn't go through with it? What if she asks us for money? God what if she just takes Morgan and leaves town?" Bella rushed out, ok that didn't sound like she was second guessing us adopting Morgan at all. I took her hand into mine and then placed my other hand under her chin making her look at me.

"Joselyn seemed to really mean what she said, and if she asks for money I'll pay it."

I told her, Bella nodded her head but I could tell all the _what if _questions were not eased away from her thoughts. I saw Emmett's jeep pull up behind us and Bella looked back at them then at me.

"What if everyone isn't happy about this? What if they think we are making a mistake?"

"Do you think we are making mistake?"

I asked her honestly already knowing her answer. From the first day in the hospital there was something special about Morgan to me and Bella fell for her faster than all of us. I felt like every event in our life brought us to this very moment, that Morgan was planned for us before we even knew it ourselves.

"No, I know we're not."

"Then that is all that matters."

I informed her, Bella nodded her head and I placed a kiss on her lips. When everyone was in the living room and sitting down Bella came over next to me and took my hand interlacing our fingers.

"Jeez guys what is it, you're making me nervous."

Rosalie said looking between the two of us, "Yes very nervous. Is everything alright? Edward you're not being deployed are you?" My mother said, I could already hear the worry in her voice. Before I could even tell them that wasn't it the room went into an uproar. I tried to quite them down but it wasn't working, Bella must have gotten frustrated because she yelled out.

"We're adopting Morgan!"

The room fell silent and everyone looked at us as if we had just announced we were going to go drop of the Brooklyn Bridge. I watched Charlie run his fingers through his hair. "You're doing what?" he asked, his tone didn't sound as if he was angry just asking for reassurance that what he heard her say was correct.

"We're adopting Morgan."

I repeated looking from him to the rest of our family. Again the living room fell silent. "This is serious guys, have the two of you really thought about this?" Carlisle asked us, Bella's had gripped tighter on to my hand when she said.

"Yes, we have."

"What does Joselyn have to say about this?"

Esme asked next, "That's how the decision was officially made. We talked to her today and she wants us to adopt her. She knows we love Morgan and can give her a better life then she could." I told them repeating Joselyn's words. Again the room was silent, it was killing me because I wished like hell I could hear what they were all thinking.

"Did she ask for money?"

Rosalie asked us next, "No, just that she knew that we were who she wanted to adopt Morgan. She didn't ask us for anything but to love her in the way she felt Morgan was cheated at ever having." Bella answered.

"Do you think she will change her mind?"

Jasper asked, "No I don't believe she will. Joselyn seemed to have her mind made up about us adopting Morgan before we even talked to her today." I told him thankful that I actually felt confident when I said that. Charlie cleared his throat and we all looked at him. The way he looked at me made me nervous. It was like I got his daughter knocked up at prom and he was about to put a shot gun to my balls.

"How is this going to work legally the two of you aren't married. Will Bella have her full time? Will you Edward? And if the two of you broke up again would that leave only one of you responsible for her?"

He asked rushing the questions out quicker then we could answer them. Bella looked up at me as if to ask was she going to answer him or was I. So I spoke first "First Chief Swan…" I said knowing I was nervous because I actually called him chief Swan the man was fucking intimidating. I took in a deep breath and continued. "…I have every intention of marrying Bella. I knew that before Morgan came into our lives." I answered feeling like he wanted me to propose to Bella right here and now.

"Also dad, Morgan is going to stay with the both of us, just like any other parents we will both be responsible for her no matter what happens between us."

Bella told him, I hated the idea of being without Bella even if she was only saying it theoretically to answer Charlie's question. "Who is she going to live with?" Alice asked us with a smile, I was more than sure she was only asking so she could decorate Morgan's room. It would make more sense that she stayed here at Bella's because my apartment was small. Then the idea of not having them both near upset me, right then I decided I wanted to move in when Morgan did. I looked down into Bella's face and she nodded her head yes as if answering my unspoken question. Sometimes I felt we were so in tuned with each other it was like mind reading.

"The three of us will live here."

I finally answered the living room fell silent again. "Will it be a private adoption?" my father asked, "Yes but I'm going to ask Charlotte to try and get a judge present when we sign the adoption papers." I informed him, he nodded his head then I saw him look at my mother and they shared a smile.

"All I want to know is how long until I get to have my niece around?"

Emmett asked with a big stupid grin on his face. I felt Bella's entire body relax as everyone laughed. "Joselyn is going to try and have it at least legal for Morgan to live with us until the adoption is final." Bella told him with a beautiful smile on her face. I promised myself I would do everything in my power to make sure she was always this happy. I watched as Charlie stood up and begin walking over to us. I wasn't sure why but I felt like that teenager that Charlie almost shot for keeping his daughter out past curfew again.

"I'm proud of the two of you; I think you will make great parents."

He told us, now my entire body relaxed. Bella kissed her father's cheek and he blushed. Carlisle and Esme came over to us next. My father joked saying I was going to have grey hairs before Morgan hit her teens; my mother just had tears in her eyes. When she hugged Bella she whispered something in her ear and it made Bella start to cry.

"Oh I get to be Aunt Ali, it's catchy isn't it?"

Alice said giving me a hug, "You can be Aunt Ali, Alice but I will be her favorite aunt it's an undeniable fact." Rosalie teased giving Bella and I a hug. Alice flagged her then said "We shall see Rose." We all laughed and when Jasper came over to me he said,

"I'm really happy for you guys, and I should probably tell you, I was already calling Morgan my niece. Just ask everyone at my office."

Bella and I both laughed as we all celebrated it was true nothing was officially legally final but we couldn't stop the joy we were feeling knowing that it would be.

After everyone left Bella and I went up stairs to her bedroom to get ready for bed. When I pulled my cell phone out my pocket I saw I had a voicemail from Joselyn. I told Bella and she looked nervous, we sat down on the bed and Bella placed her head on my shoulder as I played the voicemail on speaker. Then we heard Joselyn's voice say.

"_Hey Edward, hope Bella's with you. Just called to let you know that child services called me after I left the hospital and the investigation is over and the case is closed on Morgan. So this means we can get the adoptions papers signed as soon as your lawyer can get them together. Thank you both for loving her so much, I know you guys will be good to her. Talk to you soon."_

Bella looked at me and I saw the tears in her eyes again. I ended the call and placed my phone on the night stand. Bella interlaced our fingers then looking up at me she said

"We're going to be parents."

I smiled and placed a kiss on her lips, "Let me be the first to say you are the most beautiful mother in the world." Bella blushed a deep red. "I think she was suppose to be ours from the very beginning." Bella told me, "I think so too, like a missing piece we never knew was missing." I told her, Bella nodded her head agreeing with me.

* * *

><p><em>I'm super happy for them, Jeez I love the idea of Bella, Edward and Morgan being a family. It makes me all warm inside lol, ok that's all I'm going to say.<em>

_Please leave reviews will post as soon as I can. Thanks for reading I really enjoy all of the reviews!_


	29. Complete and Utter Bliss

**I do not own any rights to the Twilight Characters. They and the amazing Saga are owned by the wonderful Stephanie Meyer. **

**I'm super happy you all are enjoying my story; Thanks so so much for all the add's to favorites and alerts. Love all the reviews they make me smile: )**

**Sorry I didn't get to post the another last night like I said I would had a long day with my son and feel asleep with my laptop in the bed…lol **

**But here you are hope this chapter makes you laugh because I laughed while I wrote it. Also a delicious lemon ahead. Thanks so much for reading everyone! All of you are super fantastic!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 27 Complete and Utter Bliss<strong>

**Edward POV**

The very next morning I called my family's attorney Charlotte Perrin and to say she was shocked when it came to my decision to adopt Morgan was an understatement. But Charlotte promised me that she would get right on it, and that she would have my trouble finding a judge to be present the day we sign the adoption papers. It didn't take Charlotte long to get in contact with Joselyn and she informed me when Joselyn signed the document she wrote up giving legal permission for Morgan to be released into my and Bella's custody after she was discharged from the hospital. Which we now had a date for, August 29 and Bella and I were more than anxious and excited to be able to bring her home with us. When Bella called Renee to tell her that we were adopting Morgan it hadn't gone over well right away. Renee asked all the questions everyone else did that night and Bella got irritated when Renee kept reminding Bella that having a child with disabilities was not going to be easy even if they were considered minor ones.

"Mom I love this little girl do you hear me. I know that it won't be easy but that doesn't mean I'm going to turn my back on her. Edward and I know that we want to do this and we're doing it."

I heard her snap into the phone, I wasn't sure what Renee said to her but Bella rolled her eyes. "Mom this is not just a spur of the moment decision, I have thought about this and I know in my heart it is right, no I'm not doing this because Edward wants to. I'm doing this because we want to." I heard her explain, Renee spoke again and Bella rolled her eyes. I swore it was like high school all over again like when Renee would tell Bella that she needed to focus more on her school books and not me, Bella would always roll her eyes at her mother, pretty much like she did then while she was on the phone with her. I smiled thinking about Morgan rolling her eyes at Bella and thought it would be a funny turn of events the day that happened.

"Mom I understand you're concerned but I'm not a child anymore, I know that this is a serious step. I'm also aware that this will make me responsible for another life. I have thought about all of this and it hasn't changed my mind."

Bella continued, I stayed out of it because I knew that this was between mother and daughter. Renee and Bella where so much alike and yet so different like night and day as Charlie would always say. I knew that it wasn't that Renee didn't care but because she did care that she worried about the life alerting move we were about to make. Whatever Renee said this time made Bella smile, "I know she'll love you too mom, and thank you but you know I wouldn't be this beautiful woman without you. I hope to be as good a mother as you are." Bella told her, I knew that their little spat was over and now all was right with the world again.

"You really think I'll be a good mother?"

Bella asked not sounding confident in her self that was when I got involved. I walked over to Bella and despite the fact that she was on the phone with her mother I lifted her chin so she would look at me. I kissed her lips softly then I told her that she would be a great mom to Morgan and any more children we had. She smiled at me and then said, "Mom said to tell you that you're right." I laughed not surprised Renee heard what I said. After that phone call Renee was on broad, she had already made plans to come up the first week Morgan would be here. Renee also told us that she had some Braille books in her store and would bring them for Morgan.

The day after we found out Joselyn signed the papers releasing Morgan into our custody we decided it was safe to tell Morgan what was going on since it definitely appeared Joselyn was going through with it and not backing out on us. We had stood outside Morgan's room for about twenty minutes because Bella was a nervous wreck. She just kept saying what if Morgan didn't want to come live with us, I tried to assure that she would but I honestly wasn't sure myself. Morgan was a four year old child; and the fact was you can never predict what they will say.

We entered her room and her head lifted to the door obviously trying to see who had come in, "It's just me and Edward sweetie." Bella told her walking over to her bed. Morgan smiled then signed that she thought we went home already. "We did princess, but we came back to talk you about something important." I told her sitting at her feet, while Bella sat next to her. Morgan asked if she was in trouble and Bella quickly assured her that she wasn't. Morgan smiled and snuggled closer to Bella then used my lap as her foot stole. I looked at her little toes and saw they were painted pink.

"Princess, who painted your toes?"

I asked her she sign back that Aunt Ali had painted her toes, Bella and I shared a look knowing Alice must have told Morgan to call her that. The fact that she did so freely gave me some hope. Bella began fingering Morgan's hair and I could tell she was still a nervous wreck which meant I would be doing majority of the talking.

"Princess you know that you get to leave the hospital real soon right?"

I asked her, she nodded her head yes but she didn't look happy. She signed that she didn't want to leave because she wouldn't see us anymore and she loved us. My heart grew tight and I saw the smile spread on Bella's face. It was literally the first time Morgan had told us she loved us and I wanted to take her home right then and there.

"That's what we came to talk to you about Morgan. Bella and I love you very much and we want to bring you home to live with us."

I told her, hoping she understood, Morgan grinned and looked up at Bella then back at me. Then she signed one simple word. Really

"Yes, Morgan really. After you leave the hospital we want you to come live with us."

Bella told her, Morgan smiled then her smile vanished and she signed that her mother wouldn't let her because she never let her spend the night at people houses. I looked up at Bella and she must have noticed the same thing I did. Morgan didn't understand that we meant permanent not sleeping over. I took a deep breath and tried to work the words out in my head before I said it to her.

"Princess you know how everyone has a home the place they go to sleep every night?"

She nodded her head yes, and signed how this was her home right now. "Yes exactly. But we know that you will be leaving soon so Bella and I want you to come and stay at our home, to make it your home too." I told her hoping she understood that. Morgan bit on her bottom lip and it made me smile because it was another one of Bella's little quirks she had picked up. Morgan looked up at me then signing slowly she asked if it would be her mother's home too. I thought about how to answer this because the fact was that she probably wouldn't see Joselyn at all once the adoption was final, and I honestly didn't know how she would take that.

"No Morgan it will not be your mom's home. Just ours."

Bella answered, Morgan began playing with her fingers. Then she looked at the both of us and asked would we make her see her mom, like Samantha did. She explained that she didn't want to because Joselyn made her really sad when she would scream at her. Bella and I shared another look, "You don't have to see her if you don't want to." I told her, Morgan smiled and asked did this mean she wouldn't have a mommy anymore. I sat there speechless; I wasn't sure what to say. I was surprised Morgan even knew to ask a question like that. But when I really thought about it I knew I shouldn't have been surprised, Morgan was very smart and usually an adult got very little over on her. Bella turned Morgan's face to her when she said

"She will always be your mom sweetie even if she's away; you just get to have a second mom who will take care of you."

Morgan signed if Bella would be her second mom and Bella grinned joyfully, "If you want me to be I will be more than happy to be, is that what you want?" She asked. Morgan's little hand cupped Bella's cheek as if to get her attention and she nodded her head yes. I saw the tear fall from Bella's eye and hit her cheek. Morgan wiped it away and kissed her cheek. Then she turned and looked at me, her serious adult face was on. She signed telling me that all her friends here had daddies and she wanted to know since she would have a second mom would she also have a dad this time. My heart swelled up so much with love that I almost couldn't breathe. I couldn't speak so I nodded my head yes and signed that I would love to be her dad. Morgan moved from Bella and came to me giving me a tight hug. I hugged her back just as tightly. I watched Bella wipe another tear from her eye and I didn't know a tear had fallen from mine until I felt the wet liquid hit my cheek.

Now it had been a couple days since we told Morgan and Bella and I decided it would probably be easier if I moved in the week before Morgan would be coming home; instead of trying to move us both in at the same time. The plan was to have Morgan's room decorated and anything that needed work done in the house to be fixed by then also.

"Bella I've been meaning to ask you why you don't use your master bathroom."

I asked Bella, she blushed then said. "This is still my parent's old house. It took me forever to feel comfortable sleeping in this room let alone use the bathroom." I walked over to her and wrapped my arms around her waist. "Now this is our home and the hall bathroom will be Morgan's. So you need to get over your gross factor, we could always christen it you know." I teased she laughed then smiling at me she asked.

"Can you say that again?"

"Say what again?"

"That this is _our _home."

I grinned at her and placed a kiss on her lips, "This is _our_ home." I told her again. She smiled and kissed me hard on the mouth. She dug her fingers into my hair and I groaned in my chest loving the feeling. After making out like two teenagers we reluctantly pulled apart knowing we had a lot of work to get done. Bella made space for me in her closet's while I was clearing out the room we were giving to Morgan which just so happened to be Bella's old bedroom.

"Goodness, do you remember some of the things we did in there?"

Bella asked blushing a bright red, of course I remembered. We were both horny ass teenagers fighting with hormones. "Yes I remember which is why Morgan can't date until she's thirty." I told Bella making her laugh and flag my comment. The room was cleaned out of all the large furniture and ready for paint and carpet now.

"Alice wants us to go out later and pick out the furniture for Morgan's room."

I heard Bella say from behind me, this surprised me because I didn't see Alice just giving us control like that. She had been extremely excited about decorating Morgan's room. I turned and looked at Bella and she smiled as if she heard my thoughts.

"Ok so maybe I told Alice to let us shop for Morgan's room and I'd let her buy my clothes for the rest of the year."

She told me, I laughed. "Since when do you like shopping teacher Swan?" I asked her teasingly. Bella returned my smile then said. "Since I get to shop for our soon to be daughter, Sergeant Cullen." I knew I was grinning hard as hell now but I couldn't help it, I loved the sound of that. _Our daughter_, I repeated to myself. I looked at Bella and she simply smiled at me from the hall way. I walked out of Morgan's room and quickly pulled Bella into my arms taking her mouth urgently.

I pressed her back against the wall and placed a soft kiss on her neck while my hands rested on her hips. I heard Bella take in a sharp breath as I sucked lightly on her neck and cupped one of her perfect breast in my hand.

"Edward my father and Em will be here soon to help paint Morgan's room."

She reminded me, obviously getting where I was headed with this physical affection. I slowly slid my tongue up the side of her neck and took her ear lobe into my mouth then pressing my erection into her.

"We have exactly twenty minutes, so if you stop fighting me we can reach ecstasy before the door bell rings."

I told her, she chuckled and pushed her fingers into my hair again, I knew she enjoyed doing that and I wondered if she knew just how much I loved when she did. "Then hurry up and remove my shorts Sergeant." She told and I actually growled quickly unbuttoning her shorts and lowering them and her panties to the floor. She stepped out of them while unbuttoning my pants and pushing them past my hips. My dick jumped from my shorts happy to be set free and Bella looked down biting her lip. I knew that look on her face well.

"Later."

I told her gripping just right behind her thighs and picking her up. She wrapped her legs around my waist and I took no time pushing my erection into her. I couldn't help letting out a long Ahh as I enjoyed feeling her flesh to flesh. That's when it hit me that I forgot to put on a condom, Bella had started on the pill a month ago but we were still using condoms to be safe until we were sure it would be affective. "Bella tell me you took your pill this morning." I husked out against her ear knowing there was no way I could pull myself away from her now. Bella's arms wrapped around me and her fingers played on the back of my neck.

"Yes, now please continue."

She told me rocking her hips; I pushed the rest of myself into her and felt my knees buckle under me from just feeling her walls hug me intimately. She began riding me but I held her hips, I needed to get my shit together before this was over too soon for the both of us. "Give me a minute, Love." I told her, she brought her mouth to my ear and she stuck her tongue in my ear then said, "Hurry we only have seventeen more minutes." I laughed and held her tighter to me and pushed deeper inside of her.

"Aww."

Bella moaned tossing her head back exposing her neck to me, I took that as an invitation and placed wet opened mouth kisses there. Thrusting into her repeatedly I enjoyed hearing the naughty things coming from her lips. This was sex kitten Bella and she was completely fucking beautiful. My strokes were long and hard as I made sure she felt each and every one more than the one before it. She bit down on her lower lip and her eyes began to flutter, she was close. I gripped her ass in my hands and pumped into her faster and faster causing the pictures that aligned the wall to begin to fall. Neither of us cared as I continued and her delicate fingers went into my hair as she held me tighter against her breast. I accepted the unspoken invitation to devour them as I continued to drive into her. I started to gyrate my hips in search for her spot and when I found it her body convulsed in my hands as she moaned my name into my hair.

Feeling her body release around me with no barrier set my entire body on fire. I wanted to feel it again, I needed to. I lowered her back to the floor and reluctantly removed myself. She pouted and I kissed her lips then said.

"Bend over the railing."

Her eyes went dark and Lioness had now replaced my sex kitten. Bella did as told and I stood there admiring her beautiful cream ass bent over waiting for me to take her. I approached her and as I held her hips I bent my knees slightly and began to enter her. Bella braced herself on the railing for support as I crashed into her silk folds. "Fuck!" Bella growled pressing her ass back for more. I ran my hand over her back slowly as I stroked her slow despite her begging me to go faster. I loved hearing her beg for it the shit was a down right turn on. "Edward please." She moaned tossing her hair to the side and looking back at me. I pulled out leaving the head at her entrance then slammed into her and watched her eyes close tightly as she bit on her lip. "You want it faster?" I asked her still stroking her slow, Bella began to rock her hips with me.

"God yes!"

She moaned, I ran my hand up her back until I got a grip on her hair and began hammering into her as she requested. I watched my dick reappear and disappear into her and I knew that I wouldn't be able to last much longer. Hearing her moan my name as I continued to pound into her again and again, feeling her clinched around me when I re-connected us, "Damn- so good Bella." I moaned unable to think coherent thoughts anymore. I knew I was close and I wanted to feel her come with me. I brought my hand around capturing her aroused clit between my fingers and began massaging it in toned with my strokes. Bella dropped her head on the rail and rocked harder on my cock and hand.

"Mmm I'm-shit-I'm so close."

Bella moaned, I searched for her spot again and when I found it I worked her body until I heard her scream "Yes!" as her body shivered around me, feeling her come around me again was my undoing. My dick swelled and I pumped into her faster as it pulsed and released into her. I let out a loud groan as I held her hips feeling the perspiration on her skin. Leaning over I placed a soft kiss on lower back.

"That was more than I ever want to hear again, now can the two of you please get dress so me and dad can come up and paint Morgan's room."

We both heard Emmett yell, I quickly pulled away from Bella pulling my shorts up like a busted teen the same time she jumped up. "Emmett!" She screamed completely horrified, I honestly found it just a little funny.

"Hey baby sister, don't worry we didn't hear everything only walked in on your orgasmic ending. Thought dad was going to die from a heart attack."

Emmett yelled up then started laughing; I no longer found this shit funny. I was nervous now and worried that Charlie was going to come up stairs and shoot me once we got dressed. Bella turned around and looked at me her cheeks completely flushed. Her hair fell on her shoulders and her lips were full and pink and despite knowing her father and brother were down stairs I wanted her again.

"Oh no you don't get that damn look off your face."

Bella told me quickly picking up her shorts and heading back to our room. I followed behind her trying not to laugh at the pissed off look on face. When I entered the room she was putting her shorts on.

"This is all your fault."

"Hey you were a willing participant."

I told her with a grin on my face, she buttoned her shorts and gave me a warning look. "Oh love don't be mad at me, you didn't hear the door open either." I reminded her; she covered her face with her hands. I waited to see what her next move was, and she started laughing hysterically.

"First my mom walks in on Emmett, now my dad walks in on us."

"Hey at least he only heard us and not actually see anything."

I told her, Bella laughed some more. "I promise he's probably telling his self the same thing." She replied. Then she relaxed and walked over to me. "That was very intense and nice by the way." She told me with a little sexy grin on her face. I pulled her to me and kissed her lips. We pulled apart and went down stairs to face Emmett and Charlie. Bella laughed when I told her to stay close in case Charlie tried to kill me.

"I guess I got to remember you don't live by yourself anymore Bells, can't just let myself in."

Charlie said running his hands through his hair and not making eye contact. Trust me that was just fine with me. "Yeah dad, never know what you going to walk in on." Emmett added laughing. Bella's eyes shot his way but Emmett continued.

"What were you guys trying to do christen the house before you became official parents?"

"Emmet shut up!"

Bella yelled obviously irritated with him, "Oh come on Bella Wella. When it was me you had all the jokes in the world." Emmett told her with a grin. I could tell Charlie just wanted to forget it ever happened. Bella walked up to Emmett and said.

"I'm warning you Emmett."

"Or what little sister, don't get mad at me that me and dad heard you and Eddie doing the hanky panky you knew we were coming….guess we should have just got warning that you guys were too."

Before I knew it Bella was gripping both of Emmett's nipples in her hand and twisting them. "Ahh come on Bella let go." Emmett yelled, I knew he could have just pushed her off, but Bella knew as well as I did that Emmett would never get rough with her that way.

"No more jokes about my and Edwards sex life in front of dad."

She told him, "Bella you have to admit this is fun-agh! Damn it Bella!" Emmett yelled when Bella twisted harder. "No more!" She told him sternly. I saw Charlie's face light up as he smiled. It was entertaining watching the small petite woman bring a huge man like Emmett down.

"Alright! Alright! Just let my damn nipples go."

Emmett told her, Bella smiled and let them go. Emmett rubbed his chest then looked at me, "You're dating Satan." He joked making me laugh as Bella just smiled at him. With no more talk about my and Bella's sex life Charlie, Emmett and I went up stairs to paint Morgan's bedroom.

**Bella POV**

After the guys finished painting Morgan's room, Edward and I went to go see her at the hospital to ask her what kind of room she wanted before we went to go pick out her furniture. Edward told me he knew she was going to pick Princesses but I still wanted her to feel like she choose. When we came to her room I wasn't real surprised to see Rose sitting on the bed reading to her. Since the announcement that we were adopting her, whenever we came to see Morgan there was one of our family members here or had just left. Yesterday Jasper stopped by during his break to have lunch with her. She was excited calling him her Uncle Jazzy. Carlisle and Esme came every day after work before they went home, and Emmett and Charlie were putty in her hand. Alice constantly came so the two of them could play dress up. They had all definitely taken Morgan into their hearts.

Rose looked up and saw us at the door, she whispered into Morgan's ear and I watched Morgan smile. Then she began moving trying to get out of Rose's lap. Rose laughed and put Morgan on the floor then said

"They are right at the door, do you remember how many steps it is from the bed to the door?"

Morgan nodded her head yes and she began walking towards us with her hands out in front of her. She bumped into her little kiddie table and Edward went to walk to her but I stopped him. Morgan continued walking and when she was just two feet from us she smiled seeing our faces become clear to her now, then she took off running and I quickly took her into my arms. I was so proud of her I couldn't get the words out my mouth. Edward kissed her forehead as I held her, "Princess we are really proud of you did Aunt Rose help you remember the steps between here and the bed?" Edward asked her, Morgan smiled and nodded her head yes. Rosalie told us that she would see us later and then placed a kiss on Morgan's cheek.

I lowered back to the floor and we walked back over to her bed. Edward sat down first and Morgan climbed into his lap.

"Morgan we wanted to ask you what kind of room you wanted, what character?"

I asked her, she tapped her chin and I saw Edward mouth Princesses. I smiled but ignored him then of course Morgan said Princesses and Edward wore a smug smile.

"Alright, Princesses it is."

I told her, we sat with Morgan for while longer until she fell asleep taking her afternoon nap. Then we left for IKEA to begin shopping for her room. Thankful Edward rented a pickup truck so we could get everything home today.

We walked around the store and Edward kept laughing when I would scrunch my face up at bedroom sets he would point at. After awhile I could tell he was just doing it to irritate me. Then we stopped in front of a bed that appeared more like a mini castle, it kept to the classic story essentials of a little girls dream. On the top of the castle bed was a shelf that would be handy for stuffed animals while under the bed was storage space that looked like a hideout. A small three step latter lead up inside of the castle where the bed was and I knew I found Morgan's bed. I turned to look up at Edward and he smiled at me.

"I take it we're getting this one?"

I just nodded my head and Edward called over one of the store attendants letting them know that we wanted this bed. Once we found the bed finding the furniture to go with it was easy. I couldn't help laughing as Edward picked up almost anything and everything that had a Disney princess on it.

"Baby it's going to look like a mini Disney world in her room."

"Hey my princess wants princesses so that's what she's getting."

He told me with a smile, I laughed and didn't bother arguing with him. When it came to Morgan Edward was the biggest softy. I had hope though because even though we were doing the shopping, Alice was still doing the decorating and I was sure she could do it with it looking over the top.

"Oh look Jake my darling sister and her boyfriend is here."

I heard Leah say and my skin crawled. I hated when she called me her sister. I turned around slowly and smiled at her and Jacob.

"Surprise seeing you guys here."

I said feeling Edward take my hand. I knew he was worried about me freaking out but I felt fine, I was in too much of a good mood to let Leah Clearwater and Jacob Black ruin it.

"We just came to start looking into something's for the baby."

Leah told me placing her hand over her tiny baby bump, I smiled at her. "Please let me know where you register, I would love to by my niece or nephew something." I replied knowing she wouldn't like me referring to the baby as my niece or nephew. But hey if she was going to call me her sister then her baby would indeed be my niece or nephew. Of course I meant what I said I wanted to by the baby something, for Sue and my father I wanted to try and be civil with Leah, she just made it impossible.

"I'll be sure to do that, so I heard the two of you were adopting a little girl. It's all Charlie talks about."

Leah said, I saw Jacob's eye shoot up to us in shock. I could tell he didn't know and that surprised me because I would have been sure Leah would have told him.

"Yes we're adopting a four year old girl named Morgan."

I told her smiling then looked up at Edward to see the same happy smile on his face. "That's wonderful Bella, I'm really happy for you both." Leah told us looking as if she seriously meant it. Edward and I both said thank you and then Edward whispered in my ear that nice Leah scared him. I tried to cover my laugh but I know I did a poor job at it.

"We have to go, but it was nice seeing you both."

Leah said obviously seeing the irritated look on Jake's face. We both told them goodbye and Jacob grumbled something that sounded like "have a good night" and then they walked away. I turned and looked up at Edward and he smiled at me.

"I think those pregnancy hormones are getting to Leah."

"Then I think I like her pregnant."

I replied and he laughed brushing a strain of hair out of my face. I saw the concern in his eyes he was trying to see if I was hiding my anxiety about seeing Jacob, but I wasn't because all I could really feel was complete and utter bliss. "I love you Sergeant." I told him, he grinned and ran his thumb over my lips parting them slightly while lowering his head he said "I love you more teacher Swan." Then he kissed me before I could tell him that was impossible.

* * *

><p><em>I think this chapter was just funny, sweet, hot…oh like Bella said it was bliss, do you guys agree? And how do you think Jacob is really taking the news?<em>

_Please leave reviews will post as soon as I can. Thanks for reading!_


	30. Eventful

**I do not own any rights to the Twilight Characters. They and the amazing Saga are owned by the wonderful Stephanie Meyer. **

**I'm super happy you all are enjoying my story; Thanks so so much for all the add's to favorites and alerts. Love all the reviews they make me smile: )**

**This is just a funny chapter I wanted to share with you guys. Thanks so much for reading everyone! All of you are super fantastic!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 28 Eventful<strong>

**Edward POV**

I was working a double tonight since it was my last night before I took my two weeks' vacation. I was already on the second shift and couldn't wait for morning. I purposely took off the week Morgan was coming home. I smiled loving being able to stay that. It was Friday night and Morgan would be home with Bella and me this coming Monday. Alice had just finished decorating Morgan's room and Bella had filled her closet and dressers with all new clothes. Everyone pitched in financially even after we told them we could manage. I was fully moved in and loved being able to wake up next to Bella every day. I would get to be home with my girls for two whole weeks before it was back to work for me and Bella. This morning before I came in for my first shift Bella and I had an appointment with a child care school named Essential Academy that specialized in caring and teaching the deaf and vision impaired.

Bella said she would feel more comfortable with Morgan being there because everyone there knew how to be patient with her. We were pretty happy with the school and made another appointment to bring Morgan in to tour the school and see how she liked it. Morgan was already sleeping for the night and since Bella hadn't replied to my last text I assumed she was too. I ran my fingers through my hair when I saw Irina approaching me.

"Hello Edward."

She said with a smile, "Irina." I replied pretending to be engrossed in the patient chart I was holding. "So word around the hospital is that you and Bella are adopting Morgan." She said with a questioning tone in her voice.

"Yes we are."

I said trying to keep it short, "That's amazing, I was surprised to hear that you two were taking on such a responsibility but you're not getting married." She replied, I was sick and tired of people thinking that just because Bella and I were adopting Morgan we should have run off and jumped the broom while we were at. I knew I was marrying Bella, but I wasn't about to rush into it just because everyone else thought we should. Bella and I agreed we would focus on Morgan first, we knew we loved each other and we both knew where are relationship was heading and where we wanted it to go, so neither of us were in a rush to make it happen right away just because Morgan hit our life like a hurricane.

"We will eventually get married; we didn't see why we should put off adopting Morgan just because we weren't married."

"Sounds to me like cold feet."

Irina said, it was slick shit like that, that came out her mouth that made me know she hadn't meant her apology. I looked at her sternly then said

"Irina there is no cold feet were Bella is concerned, if there were I wouldn't have moved in with her or be adopting a child with her."

"You've moved in together?"

"Yes."

I answered with a smile on my face, "Guess James was wrong." She mumbled. I swore I heard her wrong. There was no way she said anything about James. "What about James?" I asked her already becoming irritated just hearing the man's name.

"After I found out you had a girlfriend, James told me that it wasn't serious. That you were known for having affairs with the staff. He said you had one with Bree and Angela, so I just assumed you would find me attractive and then well you know…"

She trailed off, my fist balled up at my sides. "Irina, I have never cheated on Bella. Angela has been Bella and my friend for years, and Bree is like a sister to me. Next I wish you had more self respect for yourself then to actually want to be anyone's mistress. I don't know what reason James would have for setting you up like this but Bella and I are very serious and we will remain that way." I told her before she could respond I saw Angela run over to me.

"Edward there is a young couple behind curtain four, they're about seventeen and super glued their hands together."

Angela told me, I looked at her with one eyebrow raised trying to figure out why they would have super glued their hands together. Angela first gave Irina a warning look then smiled at me saying. "The girl's family is moving to New York in the morning but she doesn't want to leave her boyfriend, so they super glued their hands together and told their parents they always wanted to be together. Isn't that romantic?" I couldn't help the laugh that irrupted out of my mouth.

"That is damn right stupidity, but I guess a lot of that is going around tonight."

I replied cutting my eyes at Irina, her cheeks flushed and she quickly grabbed a chart off the counter at the nurses' station and walked away. I followed Angela back to where the kids were and sure enough they were holding hands fingers interlaced. I smiled at the two of them and sat down on the stool in front of them.

"Hello Stephanie and Chase, I'm Dr. Cullen"

"Hi, are you going to take us apart?"

Chase asked looking sad; I normally would have tried to see their side in this matter. But they were young and had their entire lives ahead of them. I kept thinking what Bella and I would do if this was Morgan.

"Yes I'm afraid so."

"But we don't want to be apart, we love each other."

Stephanie replied, "Damn it Stephanie you don't know the first damn thing about love." I large man I somehow didn't notice before said. Stephanie looked back at him, "Dad just because you don't know about love doesn't mean I don't" She told him, I tried to stay out of it as I looked at where their skin was glued together, I told Angela to go get some acetone so that I could pull them apart.

"Dr. Cullen do you have any children?"

Stephanie's father asked me, I couldn't stop the smile that crossed my face when I answered. "Yes a daughter." The man folded his arms over his chest and chuckled. "May god help you." He told me then we both laughed. Angela brought me the acetone and I quickly applied it to their hands and arms.

"Give it about an hour and you guys should pull apart with no trouble."

I told them Stephanie put her head on Chase's shoulder and they both sat there quietly. I followed Angela back out of the curtain and I smiled at her trying not to laugh. Once we hit the nurses' station Angela looked at me and said

"You looked really happy to say you have a daughter Dr. Cullen."

"I am very happy to say I have a daughter Nurse Weber."

I replied then we both laughed at the formal way we were talking to each other, I went ahead and told her what Irina had said to me and Angela became pissed. "I just don't get it, why in the world would a woman want to be a mistress, it's fucking degrading, and if James was here I would kick his ass for even telling her something like that. We could all lose our jobs if that damn rumor got around." She snapped, I reassured her that Laurent wouldn't believe such a rumor especially with James as a source.

"Yeah that's true, but still it's just so damn irritating. He causes trouble here and his ass no longer works here."

"Should we really be surprised, we are talking about James."

I replied with a smile, Angela returned my smile and we both laughed the situation off. The phone rang and Angela quickly answered it. I waited for her to tell me what the call was about. When she hung up she looked at me and said.

"An unconscious 30-year-old man is being brought in by an ambulance. His girlfriend found him lying naked on the floor of his bathroom and called 911."

"All right prep room two for me."

I told her, she nodded her head and went to do as I asked, I waited for the ambulance to show up and when it did the girlfriend was right next to the gurney as the paramedics rushed him in. The paramedics let me know that the man had a large lump on the top of his head and strangely several scratches on his scrotum. I looked at the paramedic with an _are you serious_ look and he nodded his head yes. Once I got the man into the room I check out his head and decided the lump was possibly caused by a fall or a knock on the head. But the source of the starches actually left me stumped. I looked up at his girlfriend and asked.

"Does he suffer from any conditions that would cause him to just pass out?"

"No nothing. I work nights at the diner and when I came home he was just laying there."

She answered, "I'm going to kill that damn cat, Amber." The man said coming to. I quickly checked his eyes to make sure I didn't see any popped blood vessels. "Oh Carl what happened?" She asked quickly taking his hand. The man gave the following explanation and there was no holding in my damn laugh. He said he had been cleaning his bathtub while naked, kneeling on the floor beside the tub. His cat, apparently transfixed by the rhythmic swaying of his scrotum, lunged forward, sinking its claws into this pendulous target. This caused the man to rocket upward, striking his head on the top frame of the shower door. The entire room began laughing and eventually so did Carl.

"I guess Butterball thought they were her cat toys."

Amber replied still laughing. I treated the lump on the man's head and remind him that next time he decides to clean his bathtub naked to close the bathroom door first. I exited the room and went back to the nurses' station where the staff was standing around laughing. I tried to stay the professional one but I couldn't help but laugh.

"Edward it appears you will be entertained your last shift before you take your vacation"

Angela said laughing; I ran my fingers through my hair and tried to proceed with the other patients in the emergency room. Thankfully they were more of the normal stories I would hear in the emergency room that was until I entered room six to a woman complaining about abdominal pain.

"Mrs. Foxworthy how long have you been having this abdominal pain?"

I asked her and before she could answer she screamed out in agony. A man I assumed was her husband stood next to her looking like he was in as much pain just watching her.

"Doc you gotta help her, she's been like this all night."

He told me, "Alright I'll have to exam you Mrs. Foxworthy alright?" She simply nodded her head yes. I pressed my hand over her stomach and felt how tight it was I looked at her then said, "Are you pregnant?" Both her and her husband look completely caught off of guard by my question so I assumed that was a no. Then she screamed out in agony again and I clocked that, from her last scream that was only three minutes between.

"Mrs. Foxworthy I think you're in labor."

"What!"

Her and her husband yelled at the same, "Doc my wife can't be pregnant, we would know right?" her husband asked. "In some rear cases it happens Mr. Foxworthy, and I'm pretty certain your wife is in labor." Then as if to prove me right the exam table just between Mrs. Foxworthy legs became soaked with liquid. She looked at me and said

"Oh my god I think my water broke."

I quickly called to Angela and the other nurse Tiffany. They both rushed into the room and I told them to prepare the room because I was going to have to deliver a baby. Angela stood their looking dumb founded as she looked at the middle age couple. "Ang, now call Labor and Delivery." I told her, she quickly ran out to do as told. I prepared myself to deliver a baby for the first time in my damn life and honestly I wanted to past the hell out. Mr. Foxworthy looked horrified as he coached his wife on breathing and telling her she was doing a great job. Another half an hour passed and Mrs. Foxworthy gave birth to a 7lb 8 ounce bouncing baby boy. For two people who never even knew they were expecting a baby they looked completely overjoyed. Mr. Foxworthy then explain that they already had three daughters and was told Mrs. Foxworthy couldn't have any more children. So the couple gave up on trying to have a son. My last night in the E.R before my vacation was definitely looking to be an eventful one.

**Bella POV**

I felt Edward crawl into bed with me at about five in the morning; he pulled me against him and placed a kiss on my neck. "How was work?" I asked him. He chuckled in my ear and said "Eventful but I'll tell you about it after I sleep." I smiled and turned in his arms to look at him and seen he was already looking at me. "I probably won't be here when you wake up." I told him brushing his mess of curls on his head back. His eyes closed and he mumbled why not. I smiled able to tell he could hardly keep his self awake.

"I'm having lunch with Rose and Ali later, and we're getting some manicures and pedicure, then I'm going to see Morgan and help her start to pack up her things."

I told him, he kissed my nose then said, "Sounds fun, Morgan can't date until she's forty, and we have to keep her from super glue." I laughed having no idea where the hell that came from but could tell he was falling asleep. I kissed his lips and snuggled closer to go back to sleep myself. I loved that Edward came home to me every night now. It was amazing how in a little more than half a year I had everything I could ask for and even something well someone I didn't think to ask for. Life was good but I couldn't help feeling like someone would try to crumble it.

"Stop worrying about whatever it is your worrying about. I love you, Morgan loves you and our life is perfect."

Edward whispered into my hair as if he had heard my thoughts, I smiled as Edward held me tighter. I closed my eyes and went back to sleep.

I woke back up at around ten in the morning and quickly showered, and then I went down stairs and made Edward something to eat so he wouldn't have to worry about it when he finally woke up. I smiled looking at the picture Alice had taken on Morgan's birthday of the three of us and loved how natural we all looked together. My cell phone began to ring playing Alice ring tone and I knew that was here way of telling me to bring my ass outside. I rushed outside to see Rose in the passenger sit of Alice car and quickly climbed into the back.

"Why do I get the feeling that I'm about to be ambushed?"

I asked pulling my seat belt on, Alice and Rosalie laughed then they both looked back at me and said, "Because you are." I groaned with irritation and Alice smiled.

"Oh my dear friend you brought it on yourself, you promised I could pick out your clothes for the rest of the year if I backed off of Morgan's room shopping. So since Morgan will be home Monday and then in another two weeks you start working we only have today to start shopping for your wardrobe for the school year."

I knew I would regret giving Alice full power to my clothes shopping, Rosalie laughed seeing my face. "I bet you wish you could take that back don't you?" She asked, I thought about it and realized that I would still have done the same just to make sure Edward and I got to shop for Morgan with no interference from the pixie.

"Nope it's fair so let's get this over with."

I told them, they both laughed and we headed for the mall in Seattle. Thankfully it wasn't all bad and I was grateful that we did the shopping first and then would be going to eat. Alice picked up something's and I had to remind her that I would be teaching eight year old children not walking a runway. Rose tried helping picking out flats and paint suits. I held on to her arm and told her she was a saint and she simply laughed at me.

"Hey I wanted to tell you guys that Robin is moving to town."

Rosalie told us, Alice and I shared a look then looked at Rosalie. "How do you feel about that?" I asked her knowing her and her sister hadn't shared the best relationship. "Ok I guess it will be good for us, she's going to stay with me and Emmett for awhile." She told us, Alice gave me a wicked look and I knew what she was thinking and apparently so did Rose.

"Ali I trust Emmett even if I don't fully trust my sister."

Rose told us, I knew she trusted Emmett and I also knew Emmett would jump off an airplane with no parachute before he even thought about cheating on Rose. But after being with Edward this entire time and seeing just how desperate women could get I was still slightly worried about Robin staying with them. Alice and I simply told Rose that it was fantastic her sister was moving to town, and then Rose smiled and told us we were both full of shit. We continued shopping, well more like continued to endure Alice's torture. Alice began heading for Victoria Secret and I stopped.

"Ali I don't need any new underwear."

"Yes you do. Something to keep Eddie interested in your candy dish." She said with a wiggle of her eyebrows, I really hated when she did that. "The two of you are about to become parents, we don't want the fire to die in your relationship before you two actually get married."

She continued to say, "From what Em told me Ali I think Edward is still very interested in Bella's candy dish." Rose said, I felt my cheeks warm up and couldn't stop the smile that spread across my face. "Because he is my brother I'm going to just say I don't want to know any details." Alice replied then shivered as if she was trying to shake an image from her mind. After we finished shopping we headed for Alice's favorite café to have lunch.

"So Bella are you excited that you're going to be a mommy?"

Rosalie asked with a smile, I grinned like an idiot when I said, "Rose I can hardly sleep at night I'm so excited." Alice laughed when she said, "So that explains the bags under your eyes." I tossed my napkin at her and told her to shut up. I felt a vibration from my phone and quickly checked it seeing Edward had texted me

**E: Really hate waking up without U next 2 me, and thanks for breakfast it almost tasted as good as U.**

I felt my cheeks go hot and then Rose and Alice say "Edward." I smiled and nodded my head yes as I began to text him back.

**B: Ur welcome and I told you I wouldn't be there.**

**E: Tell Rose and Ali they owe me for stealing you from me**

I told then what Edward said and Rose shrugged her shoulders and replied saying, "What does he expect the two of you requested that we leave you alone the second week Morgan is home and come Monday we will not be worried about you but my adorable niece Morgan." I rolled my eyes and laughed. That was true, Edward and I had told everyone they could come and ambush our house the first few days Morgan would be home but after they had to leave us alone so we could get use to the feeling and help Morgan adapt to her new surroundings. Alice and Emmett were the most pissed by the news but Edward and I stood firm and having my dad and Edwards parents enforce it didn't hurt either.

I finished texting Edward and he told me he would finished up some work around the house then go back to sleep until I got home. After lunch we left for the nail salon to get out pedicures and manicures and I was happy to be able to relax and get pampered.

"I think I found my wedding dress."

Alice blurted out while looking at a bridal magazine as we were getting our feet done. Both Rose and I looked at her surprised because she had been dragging us everywhere and it was in magazine she finds the dress. Alice looked between the two of us and laughed at our faces.

"Don't look at me like that, but I'm serious. Look I want to marry Jaz in this dress."

She said showing us the picture, I looked at it and it was most certainly gorgeous and everything about it screamed Alice. It was form fitted around the breast and waist and large and ruffled at the bottom with a long train.

"Ali this is beautiful."

Rose told her with a smile, "Yeah Ali we definitely weren't going to find that in any of those stores we went to." I told her feeling like her dress would fit her fairytale wedding. Alice smiled a proud smile then asked the woman painting her toes if she could take the magazine. The lady smiled and told her she could. We all sat there talking of nothing of real importance when a woman came in with her daughter. They were about to get their feet painted and the little girl said she wanted to get the same design as her mother. I couldn't help but smile and wonder if that would be me and Morgan one day.

"Bella your chessing and it's getting creepy."

I heard Alice say, I ignore her and continued to watch the mother and daughter. The woman doing my feet noticed where I was looking then asked, "Do you have any children?" I smiled with pride and answered saying

"Yes a little girl."

I saw Rose and Alice grin like idiots from my reply. "You should bring her next time, a lot of mothers bring their daughters to have a mother and daughter day." She informed me; I told her I probably would be bringing her.

"Oh damn it Bella you're going to make me cry."

Rose said wiping a tear from her eye, I laughed because I knew Rose was not a crier. After the spa we went to the hospital and Morgan was ecstatic to see us. She began telling me that she and Edward had painted a picture last night and then he read her a bed time story. I smiled because I loved seeing her so excited. Then she asked was it time for her to go to her new home yet.

"No princess just two more days."

I reminded her wishing I could have told her yes, and then she asked if Edward was coming to see her today and I told her he was very tired from work and was sleeping in but that he loved her. Morgan grinned then asked if we could play Barbie's with her, of course we all agreed and she gave us the most adorable smile. Rose and I thought Alice was enjoying playing Barbie's too much to be her age and she told us to bite her when we started to tease her about it. Morgan signed asking me why Aunt Ali told me and Aunt Rose to bite her and I simply answered because her Aunt Ali was being silly. After playing for about an hour we began packing some of Morgan's things and she asked is Ariel had her own bed too. I promised her we would find somewhere for Ariel to sleep in her room.

We stand with Morgan until dinner and then left promising we would be back tomorrow. When we were leaving I saw Irina heading to her car. Alice saw me looking at her and I told her who she was.

"I should go over there and slap her."

Alice said I laughed, "No need for all of that Alice." I told her, as if Irina heard us she turned around and looked our way. Then she was already headed towards us with a smile on her face.

"Hi Bella."

"Irina."

I said coldly and saw the smile on Rose and Alice face. "Can I talk to you?" she asked me, looking like she had something to really tell me. "Sure." I answered but never moved.

"Alone."

"No whatever you have to say to me you can say in front of them."

I told her, she sucked in a deep breath then said, "I thought I should tell you Edward came on to me and…" Before she could finish Rose, Alice and I all started laughing.

"Woman I don't know you but I know my brother and he wouldn't down grade to you."

Alice told her, I saw the shock on Irina's face and laughed again. "You're his sister?" She asked obviously feeling stupid.

"Yes, twin sister to be correct. Damn Bella I didn't believe you when you said these women were desperate."

Alice said smiling, "I know I thought you were just being paranoid." Rose said, I shook my head at the both of them then looked back at Irina.

"I have half the mind to kick your ass, but there is no point. But I really recommend you stop this because Edward will get you fired without as much as a hint of hesitation. The only reason he hasn't gotten you fired is because you have children, so do us a favor and act like it. Have a goodnight Irina."

I told her, and then we all left her there and got into Alice car. When we arrived at my house I saw Emmett's jeep outside. I wasn't really surprised we all decided to have a movie night at my house. I entered the house to find the guys in the living room watching the hangover.

"Jasper I recommend you don't let these idiots plan your bachelor party or that will be you left on the roof of a hotel."

I said getting their attention, Jasper laughed then said. "I was thinking that same thing Bella." Edward got up from the couch and walked over to me.

"You look to be in one piece, so I guess you survived Alice's escapade without too much trouble."

I laughed then said, "You tell me the bags is in the car." Edward smiled and got the hint that I wanted him to go get the bags. He kissed my lips then told Emmett and Jasper to come help.

"Hey she's your woman why do we have to help bring her bags in."

Emmett grumbled, "Because Em she's your sister and Jasper it's your woman's fault it's so many bags in the first place." Edward answered. Emmett and Jasper shrugged their shoulders and got up from the couch. I laughed as they all went outside then heard them curse when they saw just how many bags were in the car. Once they brought them all inside they looked at Alice as if they were about to attack.

"Hey don't give me that look unless all three of you want a purple nurple."

Alice warned them, Rose and I bent over in laughter as all three guys held their hands over their chest in protection and walked back to the couch. We joined them in the living room to watch the rest of the hangover. Emmett decided we had to watch it from the beginning and started the movie over.

"Oh Eddie we met Irina today."

Alice said with a smile and then Rose and I laughed. When we told the guys what happened Emmett and Jasper laughed hysterically but Edward looked extremely irritated.

"Baby don't let that get to you, she's just desperate and wants something she can't have."

I told him sitting on his lap and running my fingers through his hair. He told me about what she said earlier while he was at work. "So what, you told me not to worry about anything because you love me, Morgan loves me and our life is perfect. So same goes for you, I love you, Morgan loves you and our life is perfect." I told him. He smiled then kissed my lips passionately digging his fingers into my hair.

"Damn it you too, I already heard more than enough last time I don't need visual."

Emmett said then laughed; I ignored him and continued kissing Edward as if no one else was in our living room, and we both laughed hearing everyone make gagging noises.

* * *

><p><em>Hope you guys found this chapter funny thanks Grey's Anatomy for the case about the kids super gluing their selves together and funny e.r stories (dot) com for the cat toy story. Think Irina better back off, I don't know how much longer I can keep lioness Bella tamed before she just simply kicks her ass.<em>

_Next Chapter Morgan is coming home!_

_Please leave reviews will post as soon as I can. Thanks for reading!_


	31. August 29

**Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to the Twilight Characters. They and the amazing Saga are owned by the wonderful Stephanie Meyer. **

**A/N: I'm super happy you all are enjoying my story; Thanks so so much for all the add's to favorites and alerts. Love all the reviews they make me smile: )**

*****So first let me say it is was not planned that Chapter 29 is titled August 29 I decided to name this chapter Morgan's release date a while ago, next I know someone expressed concern about Robin being trouble for E&B so just to tell you not to worry have other plans for her. Thanks so much for reading everyone! All of you are super fantastic!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 29 August 29<strong>

**Bella POV**

I couldn't help waking up with nothing but a smile on my face, the day was finally here and we were finally bringing Morgan home.

"Love, if you smile any harder your face will hurt."

Edward told me, I looked over at him and grinned even harder because his eyes were still closed. "How do you know I'm smiling?" I asked him snuggling closer into him as I lay on my side. His hand traveled up my bare skin along my ribs and played the length of it as if it was keys on a piano. "…Because I know my Bella." He told me with his eyes still closed and a gorgeous smile on his lips. I loved when he called me his Bella because I was most certainly his and his alone. I ran my fingers through his hair when I said.

"I'm happy we get to bring her home today."

"I know, do you think if we go get her now and barricade the doors and windows our family will let us enjoy her alone?"

I couldn't prevent the laugh that irrupted from my throat. "I don't see any of them leaving us alone especially our parents." I told him, Edward opened his eyes and smiled at me. "Your right and I'll be damned if I go toe to toe with Chief Swan." He informed me. I laughed and kissed his lips softly just because I could. My body wanted to feel more of him, I needed to feel more. I didn't want to stop myself as I pressed tighter against his body, hitching my leg over his hip. He groaned into my mouth when my center brushed over his obvious erection.

"Teacher Swan as much as I would love to make you come right now, I do not want to make our little girl cry by us being late picking her up because I went deep sea diving into her mommy."

I rolled over on my back in laughter; at his deep sea diving comment and complete happiness hearing him call me her mommy and calling her our little girl. Edward sat up and covered my body with his, before another giggle could leave my lips his mouth was on mine. I moved my hands into his hair deepening our kiss.

"I love hearing you laugh."

He informed me against my lips, "I love kissing you." I told him placing another peck on his lips. He laughed and then deepened our kiss. Ruining our beautiful moment was my cell phone playing Alice's ring tone. Edward growled in frustration and rolled off of me. I sat up and reached for my phone.

"Yes Ali we are getting ready to go get Morgan."

I said into the phone without giving her as much as a hello. She laughed into my ear then said "Just checking." I shook my head when she hung up in my ear. Edward started laughing then said.

"We are getting no peace until we pick her up."

Climbing out of the bed I laughed then said, "No even then sweetheart." Edward laughed and followed me into the bathroom. Wrapping his arms around my waist he kissed my neck and said.

"We can have privacy in here."

"Yes we can but we don't have time, Morgan is waiting for us."

I reminded him, "Once we put her to bed tonight, me and you have a date in the shower teacher Swan." I turned in his arms and smiled up at him. "I look forward to it." He grinned then swatted my ass telling me to hurry and take my shower. After we both showered and dressed we went to the kitchen and had a quick breakfast.

"So exactly how much are you cooking these next couple of days and how much grilling do I have to do?"

Edward asked me, we were of course having a little party for Morgan that would last at least three days and I had been up late last night prepping. The house would be packed with family today, extended family and close friends tomorrow and then just so everyone got their taste of Morgan Wednesday would be for her to get to know everyone better. I had a menu so large I was sure Edward would want to beat me. I smiled thinking that might not have been such a bad idea.

"Just remember that you love me, and Morgan."

I told him with a smile, he laughed finishing his cup of coffee and placing it in the sink. "That much uh?" I simply nodded my head yes as I looked at him over then rim of my cup. "Have you talked to your mother since she arrived yesterday?" He asked slowly walking over to me and pushing a strain of hair behind my ear.

"Yes she called me when she and Phil got to Emmett's."

I answered and he nodded his head but kept looking at me with an intense look on his face. I put my cup down and began wiping at the sides of my mouth. "Why are you looking at me like that is there something on my face?" I asked, Edward laughed and took my hand and pulled me up from the kitchen stool.

"Can't I just admire how beautiful you are?"

"Sergeant how many times do I have to tell you that you already got the panties so you can stop with the lies."

I joked with a smile, Edward laughed then said. "First I am not lying Isabella, I wish you understood how you affect me, how a simple smile from you from across a room makes me want to take you audience be damned" I sucked in a deep breath and bit my bottom lip. "That, when you bit your lip I want to devour you. There is no lie My Isabella you are the sexist woman in the world to me understand, and I will make certain you never forget it because I plan to continue getting a lot more than just the panties from you for a long time coming." I felt my cheeks become warm and Edward held my face and kissed my lips in a rush. He placed opened mouth kisses along my jaw and neck.

"Tonight I'm going to show you how beautiful you are Isabella."

"Only if I get to show you how beautiful you are to me."

I replied he looked at me his green eyes dark more like a Jade, then his cell phone rung and I knew the ring tone was Esme's. I smiled then said, "I guess we know where Alice gets her bad timing from." Edward laughed and quickly answered his phone.

"Hello Mom…yes we are about to leave now. Rose and Emmett will be here so the door will be open."

I heard him say into the phone, I finished my coffee then grabbed his cars keys and waved them in his face. He nodded his head then said, "Mom we're leaving, we'll see when we get back." Then Edward hung up and followed me outside. He took the keys from me telling me I drive too slow and I reminded him he would have to slow down once Morgan was in the car.

"Then maybe you can drive back."

He told me, I laughed because I knew he hated driving slow. "Nope, you have to get use to it Sergeant you're a daddy now." I told him getting into the passenger side. Edward grinned obviously loving my choice of words. He slid into the driver set and quickly started the ignition. Of course with Edward driving it didn't take us long at all to arrive at the hospital and I was happy I hadn't had a heart attack. When he parked I slapped his arm repeatedly until he held my hands.

"What was that for?"

"Driving like you lost your damn mind."

He grinned like it was funny, "I thought I'd enjoy a little speed before we picked Morgan up." He told me. I snatched my hands from him and began taking off my seat belt I rolled my eyes. "We could have crashed Edward." I told him a little irritated, he knew I hated when he drove fast. He grabbed my hand before I could climb out of the car.

"I'm sorry love you know I would never let anything happen to you right?"

He told me sincerely, "Yes I know that but do you drive like that when I'm not in the car?" I asked him beginning to worry. Just thinking about Edward crashing made my chest hurt. "I won't anymore; I can see that you're ready to kick my ass." He answered with that damn crooked grin he gave me. "I don't want my father calling me one day to tell me they had to scrap you and your Volvo off the street." I told him, he quickly leaned over and kissed my lips putting my mind at ease.

"No more driving like a manic, I promise."

He said against my lips, I nodded my head and placed one more kiss on his lips then said, "Come on before Morgan causes a scene because we're not upstairs." He smiled and we both climbed out of the car. We saw Irina when we headed towards the elevators and laughed when she wouldn't make eye contact with us. When the elevator hit the pediatric ward I gripped Edward's hand feeling my heart began to race this was really about to happen. Edward looked down into my face with a smile that reflected my own. We walked off the elevator and looked for Samantha first to make sure the discharge papers were ready. We found her in her office and I wasn't surprised to see Joselyn in there because she still needed to be the one to sign Morgan's discharge papers.

"Oh I am so happy the both of you are finally here, Morgan has been up since four in the morning asking every ten minutes if you guys were here yet."

I laughed knowing she probably was, she was so upset that when we came to see her last night she still couldn't leave with us. "Apparently she's impatient like Bella." Edward replied, I elbowed his gut and he laughed it off. Joselyn smiled at us, "I know Morgan doesn't want to see me, and I really don't want to upset her. So I'll just tell you guys to please tell her I loved her the best way I knew how and that I knew it wasn't enough so I wanted her to be with the two of you because I knew you both would love her the way she deserved." Joselyn told us, I quickly went over to her and hugged her. I could tell I caught her by surprise because she didn't hug me back right away. Pulling away from her I told her thank you again and she smiled.

"I'll see you guys in October to sign the adoption papers."

Joselyn told us then quickly left the room; October was the earliest Charlotte could get it all arranged since we requested a judge be present so technically until then we were Morgan's legal guardians. I looked back at Edward feeling like we stole her daughter from her. He pulled me to him and kissed the top of my head. "We are not taking Morgan from her, she asked us to raise her as our own because she knows we can give her a better life." Edward told me as if he heard my thoughts. I sucked in a deep breath I knew that was true but it didn't change how I felt. It would have been so much easier if I still thought she was the money hungry, selfish scheming bitch I thought she was.

"Are the two of you ready to take Morgan home?"

Samantha asked with a smile in her voice, pulling out of Edwards arms I looked at Samantha, "God we are more than ready." I told her she smiled and we followed her out to Morgan's room. When we came to Morgan's room I smiled seeing that she was wearing the pink and orange flower dress I brought her. She was swinging her feet over the side of the bed holding Ariel in her arms. Edward looked at me and I smiled, _she was ours_.

"Is my princess ready to go home?"

Edward said at the door, Morgan looked towards where the voice came from with a huge smile on her face. She quickly jumped off the bed and began running towards us. I seen the panic all over Edwards face as he almost freaked out, I rubbed his arm trying to assure him she was alright. Edward nodded his head and kneeled down so he was eye level to Morgan and she jumped into his arms. Edward quickly stood back up and hugged her tightly. She smiled at him then looked over at me then asked if she was really going home with us today.

"Yup, and everybody is at home waiting to see you."

I told her pocking her stomach causing her to giggle. Edward kissed her cheek then lowered her back to the floor and went to grab the last of Morgan's things. Lucky us we took most of Morgan's things home last night after we left, I couldn't believe the amount of things a four year old child accumulated in a matter of months. Morgan took my hand and smiled up at me,

"Morgan some people want to say bye to you."

Samantha said from behind us, we turned around at it was the other kids in the pediatric ward. Each one told Morgan bye and that they would miss her. After each one asked me to bring her back to visit them, they all went back to their rooms, or the recreation room. Edward came up behind me and kissed my cheek then said.

"Am I allowed to take my ladies home now?"

Morgan grinned and nodded her head yes, we told everyone we would see them later and Edward made sure to add not for another two weeks. When we got outside to the car Edward put her things in the trunk while I got her into her car seat. Once I had her secure inside we got into the car and I gave a warning look Edwards way, he smiled then said

"The two most important people in the world to me is in this car I will not do anything stupid, love."

"Oh so I'm not important."

I teased knowing damn well I am one of those two people he was talking about, he grinned then holding my chin in his hand he said, "You Ms. Swan are not funny, you know I was talking about you and Morgan." I smiled and shrugged my shoulders.

"I know I just wanted you to say our names."

He quickly placed a kiss on my lips and I kept in mind to keep it at least PG. I heard Morgan began to giggle and we pulled apart. When we looked at her she signed that she thought our faces was going to get stuck together. I laughed and told her that would have just been horrible. Morgan giggled again and Edward pocked my side making me laugh. We pulled off for home and I smiled when Edward took my hand into his and began humming a tone that sounded similar to my lullaby but was slightly different. I looked at him and he looked my way with a smile then nodded his head towards Morgan. I understood perfectly he had written a lullaby for Morgan.

**Edward POV**

When we arrived at home the door flew open before I could even put the car in park. Morgan giggled and Bella smiled seeing the excitement on everyone's face. Once I parked we sat in the car and I laughed when Alice tried to open Morgan's door but couldn't because I hadn't unlocked the doors.

"Come on Eddie this isn't funny!"

Alice screamed making all of us laugh, I looked back at Morgan then asked if she wanted to get out so she could go play with her aunt and uncles. She nodded her head then said she wanted to play with her Nana, Pop Pop and Grand Pa Charlie too. I sat speechless for a few seconds until Emmett's heavy hand hit the top of the car ordering I let his niece out this making Morgan and Bella laugh. I hit the unlock button and Morgan's door flew opened and Alice had her out of her car seat and in her arms in one swift motion.

"Baby you alright?"

Bella asked me, "Did you know Morgan is calling my parents Nana and Pop Pop and Charlie, Grandpa Charlie?" I asked Bella now looked as surprised as I had. Then she smiled at me and said

"I wonder which of them got tired of her calling them by their first name."

"Probably my mother."

I answered she laughed and agreed. We both got of the car and went into the house where everyone already seemed to have migrated.

"Bella and Edward I love her."

Renee said the minute we walked inside. I couldn't help but laugh, Renee had only spent a few minutes with Morgan and already she was a goner. I smiled seeing Morgan on Charlie's lap and she began to tell them how I had kissed Bella in the car. I knew my face turned red when Esme translated for those who didn't understand and they all looked our way.

"Damn getting snitched on by your own daughter."

Emmett said with a grin, I smiled back I would never get over hearing Morgan was my daughter. Bella signed back to Morgan that she wanted her to meet Renee and Morgan quickly jumped off of Charlie's lap and Jasper walked her over to us. I made a note to work with Morgan with being able to walk around the house on her own like she learned in the hospital room. Bella took her hand and they both approached Renee.

"Mom this is our little girl Morgan, Morgan this is my mom Renee."

Morgan smiled and stood behind Bella's leg showing that shy side of herself again. Renee smiled at her, "I remember when Bella was your age, and she didn't like meeting new people either." Renee told her, Morgan smiled and looked up at Bella then back at Renee she asked if Bella liked princesses when she was little, Bella smiled and translated for Renee.

"Oh yeah, she use to wear a tiara and tell me that she was a princess all the time, I have a picture if you want to see."

Renee told her, Morgan nodded her head yes and took Renee's hand as they walked away. I walked up behind Bella and kissed her neck, "Think Morgan wants to be just like you." I told her, Bella smiled as she watched Morgan giggle at the pictures Renee was showing her.

Everyone went outside when Bella and I decided we were going to take Morgan on a tour of the house. We took her to the kitchen first and watched her as she walked around the island and ran her hand over the counters. I could tell she was memorizing it the Bella had showed her. She walked back over to us with no trouble and it made me smile. We showed her the down stairs bathroom which held a princess stepping stole and little potty set. I will admit I went a bit over broad with all the princess stuff but what my little girl wanted she was going to get. Bella kept telling me I would regret saying that once Morgan was a teenager, but I just kept telling myself she would be my little girl forever.

We took her through the dining room and to the great room which Bella never seemed to use. So I wasn't sure why Bella was pressing this room so much. When I opened the door I smiled seeing my piano from my parent's house up in the far corner. I smiled now knowing why my mother wanted to know if someone would be here while we were out to pick up Morgan. I looked at Bella to see if she knew and she simply smiled at me and took Morgan's hand walking further into the room. Morgan asked what the pool table was and Bella told her a big toy for men. I just shook my head and laughed. Bella walked her over to the bookshelf's that align the wall and told her that all her books were on the bottom shelf's so she could reach them without having to get one of us. Next we went up the hall that led to what was Bella and my office I refused for Bella to say it was my office alone. Morgan told us that this room looked boring and we both laughed.

When we went up stair we counted how many steps there were and asked Morgan if could remember that, she nodded her head yes and told us that there was fourteen stairs. I saw Bella smile as we headed for our bedroom first. Morgan walked inside and again we waited at the door and she got a good eye of the room. I was thankful she could see as long she was close enough, it made it easier to remember where things were when she stood further away. She approached our bed and signed that it was huge, Bella joked back that is was huge because I took up a lot space. Morgan giggled and I told her it was because Bella was a cover hog again Morgan giggled.

After we showed her our bathroom we showed what would be considered her bathroom and squealed like Alice seeing all the bright colors of pink, purple and blue butterflies on the bathroom rungs, toilet cover and shower curtain. I had to admit my sister the pixie was indeed a miracle worker. The next room was the guest room and we told her that was where someone who spent the night like her Emmy Bear and Aunt Rose would sleep. She nodded her head then asked where her room was. Bella smiled then pointed to the only room that door was closed. She asked Morgan if she recognized what the letters on the door spelled and Morgan walked closer to the door and then looking back at us she nodded her head yes and told us it said her name.

I told Morgan to open the door and she did slowly. When it was fully opened Morgan once again squealed like her Aunt Ali and I made another note to talk to Alice about squealing in front of my daughter. Then I smiled being able to say that again. Morgan was all over the room and I swore my heart stopped when she tripped over the pink bean bag in front of the princess television. Bella walked over to her while they both laughed and I just knew I was going to die if I had to deal with both of their bad equilibrium. Bella turned the television on and explained this TV was closer and she could watch her favorite shows and movies but also that we did not want her spending all her time in front of it. Morgan agreed then walked over to her bed next and asked was it really a castle.

"Of course it is, only the best for my princess."

I told her, she giggled and began up the three step ladder; I began cursing in my head trying to figure out why it needed three damn steps. I was nervous she was going to trip or fall. I hadn't notice Bella walk over to me until she stood in front of me with her hands pressed to my chest.

"Relax Poppa Bear; she can see the steps on the ladder just fine."

Bella informed me, and she was right. Morgan climbed on the bed with no problem. I looked down at Bella with a smile.

"How do you stay so calm and not freak out?"

"Oh I freak out, but you freak out so much more then I do that I know someone has to stay relaxed or we're going to make her nervous."

"Mmm that's why you're Momma Bear."

I replied with a smile then kissed her lips softly; I heard Morgan giggle and made another note to remember there would be young eyes around now. There was no getting Morgan out of her room until she felt like she played with everything. Rose and Alice played Barbie's and Princess with her while Emmett and Jasper hid out down stairs in the great room playing pool, they said if Morgan gave them the eyes it was no way they could turn her down to play whatever girlie game she would ask them to play. Bella and I retreated down stairs to cook and I wasn't surprised our parents had started already. Bella went into kitchen to help Renee and my mother finish up what they were doing. I went out back where my father and Charlie were.

"I got it from here Charlie you are a guest in my house after all."

I told him, Charlie grinned and handed me the tongs he was holding in his hand. "It was my house first, but I guess you and Bella will raise a family here now." He said sitting down at the umbrella table I had put out last night.

"That's the plan."

"Good to know, because after you two get married I want a grandson next and Rose refuse to have a son by Emmett, but then again I can't blame her."

Charlie told me, Carlisle laughed but I was stuck on the fact that he just basically asked me to get his daughter pregnant. Jasper and Emmett came outside and saw the dumb look on my face.

"Damn Eddie you alright?"

Emmett asked grabbing a beer out the cooler and handing it to me then grabbing another for Jasper and himself. "I told Edward I wanted a grandson next since you and Rose refuse to do it." Charlie answered obviously knowing what left me speechless. Emmett laughed then said

"Dad you just got a granddaughter can't wait for the next one?"

"It's because I just got a granddaughter that I want the next one."

Charlie told him, damn I wished Bella was out here because I felt like I was going to pass the hell out, "Charlie I have to agree, it's something about having a kid around again and knowing you can drop them off to their parents who just so happened to be our children. It's like payback." Carlisle said then he and Charlie clinked their beer bottles together as they laughed. I looked at Jasper and Emmett and told them they were next. Emmett shrugged his shoulders while Jasper looked scared.

"Edward I love your sister but the idea of a pregnant Alice scares the hell out of me."

He told me, everyone laughed agreeing when the back door opened and the women began pouring outside. I smiled at Morgan who was holding Bella's hand. Morgan quickly let her hand go had ran over to Carlisle who happily accepted her. Bella came over to me and looked up at me; I knew what she wanted and I was more than happy to give my woman what she wanted placing a slightly opened mouth kiss on her mouth allowing my tongue to taste her lips. She grinned at me as her chocolate eyes went dark.

"What so funny?"

Renee asked holding a bowl. All us guys looked at each other but no one answered making Bella roll her eyes and say "Men." Today would just be the close family greeting Morgan and tomorrow she would meet the rest of her extended family like my Uncle Aro and Cousins Jane and Felix. She would also be meeting Phil, Sam, and Emily. It was Bella's idea to keep it just a little small today not wanting to over whelm Morgan too soon. After sitting out back most of the night Morgan talked us into going inside to watch one of the princess movies her Grandpa Charlie brought her. Well she really didn't talk us into it, she just gave everyone those eyes and it was a done deal for all the men in her life. Bella called us suckers then had to try and explain to Morgan what a sucker was. I laughed when Bella turned red.

We all went to the living room and Morgan requested to watch the little mermaid because she and her teddy bear had the same name. Also because Ariel didn't speak throughout most of the movie like her. Bella and I sat on the couch and Morgan laid across both our laps as if she couldn't choose one. Her head rested on Bella's lap and her legs were across mine. I tickled Morgan's feet and smiled when she giggled. I decided I loved hearing her laugh as much I loved to hear Bella laugh. Bella ran her fingers through Morgan's hair and I smiled when I noticed I was running my fingers through Bella's hair. No one noticed Morgan fell asleep until the movie was off and Emmett grumbled something about Rose better have all boys. They each kissed Morgan's cheek before they left letting us know they would be back tomorrow, which we already knew of course.

I left Bella and Morgan on the couch and walked everyone out locking up behind them. When I returned to the living room Bella was smiling down at Morgan.

"Ready for bed?"

I asked, Bella shook her head no, "I'm afraid if I go to sleep it will turn out this all was just a dream." She admitted. I sat down next her and turned her to look at me. I cupped her face in my hand,

"This is very real Isabella, me, you and Morgan."

I told her, she smiled and I placed a soft kiss on her lips then stood back up and took Morgan from her lap. Bella stood up and began turning out all the lights as I headed up stairs. When I got Morgan to her room Bella told me we would have to wake her to get her in her pajamas.

"Oh come on can't she just sleep in her dress."

I said not wanting to see cranky Morgan if we woke her up, Bella laughed. "No, she was playing outside in this dress all day Edward, rolling around in the grass with Emmett and Jasper. Look it's a grass stain right there you won't those germs in her bed?" She asked knowing just how to get me. I woke Morgan up and she gave an evil look so I quickly dimed Bella out causing Bella to laugh and call me a punk. I watched as Bella bathed then dressed Morgan in her night gown. We read her a bedtime story and I made sure to turn her night light on before we walked out the room. Bella reminded her that our room was just up the hall and if she got scared to scream. I didn't think that was a good idea because I would wake up ready to kick someone's ass if I heard her screaming.

"Good night Princess we love you."

I told her, Morgan signed Goodnight Mommy and Daddy love you too and I heard Bella gasp with her hands flying to her chest as she stood next to me. Then in a flash Bella walked back into the room and practically suffocated Morgan with kisses causing Morgan to giggle. We never planned to press about Morgan calling us anything other than Edward and Bella but I swore after that Edward didn't exist I was daddy now.

* * *

><p><em>I really hope you guys found this chapter to be as sweet as I did, didn't plan for Morgan to call them mommy and daddy so soon, but she through a tantrum and gave me those eyes (of course not literally but in my head she did LOL) so she got what she wanted LMAO<em>

_Please leave reviews will post as soon as I can. Thanks for reading!_


	32. My Family

**Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to the Twilight Characters. They and the amazing Saga are owned by the wonderful Stephanie Meyer. **

**A/N: I'm super happy you all are enjoying my story; Thanks so so much for all the add's to favorites and alerts. Love all the reviews they make me smile: )**

**I am super sorry that I haven't posted for the last two days; I have finals this week so I'm stressed from studying. I was able to fit a chapter into my studying, working and taking care of home so here you go, hope you enjoy it. Thanks so much for reading everyone! All of you are super fantastic!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 30 My Family<strong>

**Edward POV**

As I laid in the bed I looked at my two favorite girl's fast sleep. Morgan had fallen asleep in our bed last night while we all watched a movie and I didn't have the heart to take her to her room. Bella laid on her back with one arm above her head and the other over her stomach. Her hair was all over the pillow, her mouth partially opened and she looked absolutely beautiful. Morgan was sleep in between us laying on her stomach with her leg hitched over one of Bella's, her hair covered her face protecting it from the sunlight creeping into the window. She looked as beautiful as her mother. I decided at that moment that I wanted this every day for the rest of my life. I would finish my twenty years in the military by joining the reserves so that I could stay home with my family. Lying on my side holding my upper body up on my elbow I continued to watch them sleep while reminding myself that I was a lucky son of a bitch.

This week would belong to us, we had let all our family and friends invade our house to be with Morgan over the past week and now we were to be left alone. Last night we just stayed inside and watched movies and begged Bella if we could stuff our faces with cookies and ice cream. Bella reminded us that if we did she was making us eat healthy all day today, I knew that wouldn't really last Bella enjoyed her junk food too much. Bella started to stir in her sleep and I wasn't surprised when she said my name. I slowly climbed out of bed and decided I would go make breakfast this morning and allow them to sleep a little longer. I kissed Morgan's cheek, then Bella's lips and headed down stairs.

The house phone rung and I quickly began to search for the damn cordless phone hoping it didn't wake Bella and thankful Morgan had her hearing aids out. I found the damn phone jammed under a couch cushion and groaned when I saw who it was.

"What Em?"

"Damn Eddie did I interrupt you getting busy with my sister or something?"

Emmett said into the phone laughing at his joke then said ouch and I knew that Rose had slapped him in the back of his head. "What is it Em?" I asked beginning to clean up the mess we left in the living room.

"Are we really not allowed over today?"

"Don't you miss being in your own house."

"I am in my house Eddie."

"No Emmett you guys are not allowed over, I would like to enjoy being with my family without having to share them with any of you."

I told him smiling at the picture Morgan painted for Bella last night. "You can have Bella; I just want to take my niece to the Zoo." Emmett informed me I laughed, "Thanks for the idea Em, Bella and I will take her today, we'll see you in a week." I replied then hung up before he could say anything else. After I placed all the pillows back on the sofa I headed for the kitchen and started the coffee first knowing Bella would want a cup the minute she came down stairs. I went to the refrigerator and grinned at the picture on the door. It was of the three of us at Morgan's birthday party. Then I heard the steps creak and turned around to see which one of my ladies would enter the kitchen first. I smiled seeing Morgan rubbing her eyes as she dragged her feet.

"Good Morning Princess."

I said with a smile, she wasn't a morning person ironically enough another quality of Bella's. Morgan looked up at me then began lazily signing her hands telling me good morning and that she was hungry.

"What do want to eat?"

I asked ready to make anything she requested, and then she signed ice cream. So maybe not anything, "Morgan you can't have ice cream for breakfast." I told her and she pouted, my jaw clenched as I tried not to give in. One I knew I would have to learn to stay stern with her and two; I loved my balls too much to let Bella rip them off because I gave Morgan ice cream for breakfast.

"What else do have a taste for?"

I asked then regretted it when she said cookies, "Sweetie you can't have cookies for breakfast either." I told her receiving another pout. Then she signed that I was being a big Meany. Great that made me feel good, my daughter just called me a big meany. I shook my head remembering Alice saying that a lot to my father while growing up.

"Sweetie I'm not being mean, eating too much ice cream and cookies will give you a tummy ache, then if you feel sick it will make mommy sad."

I knew that was dirty tossing in Bella being sad but that's were Morgan had one of my qualities she hated seeing Bella even a little sad. While watching the lion king Bella cried when the cub's father died and Morgan said she didn't want to watch it anymore because it made her mommy cry. I smiled when Morgan quickly changed what she wanted and told me she wanted blueberry pancakes instead. I grabbed the blueberries out of the refrigerator and the pancake mix. Morgan went to the cabinet and pulled out a large bowl. I put the mix, milk, eggs and blueberries in the bowl and she helped me stir the pancakes. I told her it would be a good idea if we make Bella some eggs because she likes them. Of course Morgan agreed and rushed to the refrigerator to get the eggs. Morgan and I made breakfast and she laughed when she cracked an egg and it spilled on the floor.

"Mommy is going to get you."

I teased; tickling her sides she giggled and shook her head no then said she would just tell her mommy that daddy did it. I smiled because I loved that she called us that even when she was talking about snitching on me. I started the pancakes and eggs then decided I would definitely need some bacon. Breakfast was almost finished when I heard Bella say.

"I hope the both of you know that you are cleaning this up."

I looked up and saw she was standing at the kitchens entrance and I smiled seeing her hand on her hip while her foot was tapping on the floor. Obviously she was both unhappy and annoyed by the mess we made. I looked around and realized pancake mix was all over the counter, eggs were still on the floor and I was more than sure some blueberries were smashed into the counter top. Morgan smiled then signed that it was all my fault.

Bella looked my way with a small grin touching her lips, "Ok so it is partially my fault, but I made you coffee." I replied earning a shake of her head and a laugh from her beautiful mouth. Bella walked over to the coffee maker and poured herself some coffee. Morgan and I began cleaning up the mess we made before Bella could get any more upset. I walked up behind her and kissed her neck as she brought her coffee cup to her lips.

"Good morning Teacher Swan."

I said into her ear, I watched her lips curl up into a smile, when she replied saying "Good Morning Sergeant" I ran my nose over her bare shoulder then placed a kiss on her shoulder blade. Bella turned to face me and still wore a smile on her face.

"What are the plans for the day?"

"Emmett called and said something about the Zoo think that will be fun."

"Emmett called?"

She asked obviously knowing her brother well, "He wanted to take Morgan to the zoo but I reminded him that this was the week I had you both to myself." I replied with a smile, Bella nodded her head then I saw her eyes dart over my shoulder. I turned around to see Morgan dipping her finger into the pancake mix then place her finger in her mouth and wrinkle her face from the weird taste.

"Baby, Daddy has to cook it before you can eat it."

Bella told her with a smile on her face; Morgan giggled then signed that it taste like glue. I did not want to know how she knew what glue taste like. "So the Zoo today and I want to have lunch at Johnny's pizza." Bella told me, I couldn't help laughing.

"I thought you said we had to eat healthy today."

"For Dinner."

She said with a smile, I shook my head then kissed her lips. We finished making breakfast and after we ate together Morgan went into the living room to go watch her morning dose of SpongeBob. I didn't get what was so damn entertaining about the damn sponge that lived in a pineapple under the ocean, but it made Morgan laugh. Bella helped me clean up the kitchen and she goosed my ass when she went to walk past me. I quickly grabbed her hand and pulled her back to me wrapping my arm around her waist and placing a scorching kiss on her mouth. When her lips parted and I inhaled her scent I felt like I was going to explode. Her tongue pressed on to mine and she moaned into my mouth when I sucked gently on it. I took her bottom lip into my mouth and ran my hand up under her shirt needing to feel her breast in my hand.

"Edward we have to stop before Morgan comes in here."

"She's watching SpongeBob."

I said against Bella's lips and pressing my body into hers so she could feel what she was doing to me. She started to laugh then stopped when she felt my dick pressed against her stomach. "Edward." Bella called, of course I knew she was right about I wanted to enjoy touching and kissing her a little while longer before Morgan came into the room. Bella began to grind against me so I knew she most have been thinking the same thing. Eventually we pulled apart; well my hands were on her hips while our foreheads touched.

"I love having Morgan here, but she is the biggest cock blocker ever."

I joked causing Bella to laugh and hit my shoulder. It was the truth; if Morgan wasn't in the living room right now I would have been fucking Bella on the kitchen counter and we both knew it. "We will have plenty of time for that later Sergeant." She told then laughed when I rolled my eyes and said

"If you don't fall asleep first."

"Hey that was one time, and I was tired. Being a mommy isn't easy Mr. Tell her yes and make mommy the bad guy."

I burst into laughter and kissed her forehead, "It's not my fault I'm a sucker for those eyes and you're not." I told her, Bella playfully pushed me back away from her then said "Oh grow a pair, when she's sixteen and ask you if she can go on a date with a boy five years older than her will her eyes get you to say yes then?" Bella asked, I felt my jaw clench and my nose flare.

"Hell No."

"I didn't think so, now come on so we can get ready for the Zoo."

She replied taking my hand and leading me to the living room. We all showered then dressed and I told Bella she was trying to kill me when she pulled on a pair of jean shorts. She ignored me and continued getting dressed. Morgan came into our room wearing a yellow and white short set with her matching sandals. I signed to her that she looked beautiful and she blushed. Then I remembered that Bella had told her that she needed to clean her toys up off her floor.

"Princess did you clean those toys up off your floor."

Morgan pouted and shook her head no. I looked back at Bella who smirked but purposely said nothing. She was testing me and so was Morgan.

"Princess you have to clean up those toys or we are not going anywhere."

I told her, then I got those eyes and the pout and then she signed that she didn't want to because it was too many toys. I looked at Bella again and she was sitting at her vanity brushing her hair. I turned back to Morgan.

"Princess we told you that if you make the mess you have to clean it up."

I reminded her saying we even though Bella was the one who actually told her that yesterday. Morgan signed that she really didn't want to and asked if I could help. Again with the eyes and pout, I knew it was time I got a little sterner with her.

"Morgan I love you, but I'm not going to repeat myself again, you pulled all those toys out so you have to clean up your room. Daddy and Mommy clean up when we make a mess so we need you to be a big girl and clean up the messes you make, now can you be a big girl for me and mommy?"

I asked her, Morgan rolled her eyes then told me yes and walked out of the room. I fell onto the bed feeling like I was going to pass the hell out. My four year old really rolled her eyes at me. I felt the bed dip then Bella was lying on the side of me with her hand on my chest.

"Good job Poppa Bear."

"She rolled her eyes at me, she hates me now."

I said making Bella laughed. I didn't see anything funny. "Edward just because you made her do something she didn't want to doesn't mean she hates you. You were being her father, trust me she still loves you." Bella informed me. My heart swelled from being called Morgan's father, I swore I would never tire from hearing that. I looked at Bella and said.

"How would you know, she never stays mad at you."

Again Bella laughed and kissed my lips relaxing my mood instantly. "She won't stay mad at you either and I know because I am the same way with my parents. They make me mad, and then I get over it." Bella told me, of course that made sense I was the same way with my parents. What child wasn't like that with their parent's right, but I still didn't like it. I saw out the corner of my eye that Morgan was back at the door. She let us know that she finished picking up her toys.

"That's my girl."

Bella told her getting up from the bed. I felt a lost with her not right next to me anymore. Morgan came over to the bed and I quickly sat up and she tried to climb into my lap. I smiled she couldn't be that mad at me if she wanted to sit in my lap. I picked her up and placed her in my lap and saw Bella smile at me. Then Morgan asked me if her Uncle Jazz and Aunt Ali were coming too.

"No, princess just you, me and mommy today. Don't you want to hang out with us?"

She nodded her head yes, and then said her Aunt Ali told her she was going to see her today. I laughed knowing that was Alice way of trying to get Morgan to ask us if she could come over.

"It's just us princess, the Zoo then pizza."

I told her, she told me she couldn't wait because she wanted to see a monkey like curious George, and see if the bear in the zoo looked like her Emmy Bear. I laughed every time Morgan called Emmett that. Bella told Morgan to come here and quickly left my lap and went and climbed in Bella's lap. Then I watched as she began putting pig tails in Morgan's hair. Everything seemed to come so natural for the both of us when it came to the three of us. When Bella finished she kissed Morgan's cheek and I smiled because this was my family.

**Bella POV**

Edward and I walked hand in hand as Morgan ran not too far ahead of us when she saw the lions. Edward interlaced our fingers then brought it to his lips kissing the back of my hand. He looked happy all day and I loved seeing it. I was so afraid that he would start feeling some form of regret once we got into some parts of real parenting. We stopped at the lion cage as Morgan pointed to them excitedly.

"I think she's going to ask for a lion as a pet next."

I told Edward, so far every animal we saw she asked if she could take home. "No need we already have a lioness." Edward whispered into my ear. I giggled and rolled my eyes knowing he was referring to me. I watched as Morgan turned to us and asked if she could take the lion home with us and Edward smiled.

"No Morgan, lion's are not house pets."

He told her, I was thankful he hadn't told her that I was a lioness. Though it would have been interesting to see him try to explain that to her. Morgan ran back over to us and took my hand as we continued throughout the Zoo. She pulled us over to the tigers next and began making faces at them. I laughed when Edward snuck up behind her and growled in her ear. She laughed hysterically then told him that he scared her. The Zoo seemed to be having some sort fundraiser and had additional attractions today. So when we walked past the kiddie train I wasn't surprised that Morgan begged if she could get on. We agreed letting her get on the train as we watched her take her ride.

"Edward and Bella, I must say this is certainly a surprise."

I felt the hair on the back of my neck stand up from the icy voice. We both turned around and I was face to face with Edward's blue eyed blonde haired bombshell of an ex-girlfriend. Then with a lot of bite in his tone Edward said.

"I knew I smelled a rat."

"Edward you sound like you're not happy to see me."

Tanya said with a smirk, I wanted to slap the damn smirk off her face. "Honestly Tanya I'm not, what are you doing here?" Edward asked her with his jaw tight. I took Edward's hand and interlaced our fingers.

"I'm working Edward, I'm the coordinator for the fundraiser the Zoo is having today. What am I not allowed in Washington just because you and your precious Bella are here?"

Tanya answered, I rolled my eyes. I didn't like the way she said precious Bella and I could Edward didn't either. I knew I shouldn't have been surprised this was Tanya's fundraiser. Tanya would have done anything to be in Forks near Edward and I knew it. Edward didn't respond so I gripped his arm affectionately and Tanya turned and looked at me.

"Bella I think it's amazing you feel comfortable enough to come outside dressed like a hillbilly."

Tanya barked I went to slap her but felt Edwards arm wrap around my waist the same time the train whistle blew. I turned to see the train was stopping and Morgan was smiling our way and waving. I waved back and signed asking is she had fun. She told me yes as she began to climb off the train. I looked back at Tanya and wondered if she knew she should thank her lucky stars Morgan was with us. Morgan walked over to me and signed that she wished she had a train at home. I smiled then told her that we didn't have the room at home but that we would make sure she could ride again before we left the Zoo today. Morgan took Edward's hand and he looked down at her and smiled. Morgan then looked up at Tanya.

"Isn't she the little girl from the hospital?"

Tanya asked Edward, "Yes this is Morgan." Edward replied, I could tell he was extremely irritated and was trying to keep his cool.

"I didn't know the hospital allowed staff and their…" Tanya paused looking at me. "…associates to take children off hospital grounds."

She finished, I could tell this was not going to be a polite conversation. I looked down into Morgan's pretty face then said. "Princess remember how I told you there would be times where mommy and daddy wouldn't want you to hear grown up's talk?" Morgan nodded her head yes. "This is one of those times so can you give me your hearing aids while you play the game on my phone?" Morgan looked up at Tanya then Edward who gave her an assuring nod and then finally back at me. She removed her hearing aids and handed them to me. I signed thank you and that I would give them back in a minute then I gave her my cell phone. Then wrapped my right arm around her shoulders and turned my attention back to Tanya.

"Mommy and Daddy? What are you two playing house now?"

"No one is playing Tanya, so let's get something's clear. Bella is not my associate she is my woman and Morgan _is _our daughter."

"Your daughter? So that was the trick to trap you. Well played Bella."

Tanya snared at me, "Tanya the only person playing is you. Morgan is our daughter not because I'm trying to trap him or play some game but because we want her and to be a family." I replied then she looked at Edward.

"I thought you didn't want children Edward."

"I didn't want them with you."

"But with Bella it's alright?"

"Yes, because I plan to marry her someday."

Edward answered making me smile, I was happy that he was keeping his cool so far. Morgan was oblivious to the conversation and I was thankful especially when Tanya said. "Please, after being home what eight months she suckered you with the deaf little girl and you fell for her shit. Bella probably doesn't even care about the little brat and knew you would fall for it. One of these days Edward you will figure out that your perfect Isabella is a slimy selfish bitch who only cares about herself. Then you will regret the day you broke up with me." Tanya said anger and jealousy in every word. Edward fist balled at his sides and he stepped closer to her, I reached for his arm but he pulled it away from me. I wanted to slap Tanya as much as the next person but here in front of Morgan and other children running around the Zoo was not the time. I could see the vain in Edwards's neck damn near pop and I hoped like hell that he didn't lose it.

"I will never regret that because Bella will never be you Tanya and you will never be her. That's what you hate so much, that I have always loved her more than I have ever loved you. And I really fucking recommend that you watch how the fuck you refer to my daughter because not only will I let Bella slap the bull shit out of you next time, but I'm sure my mother and Alice would be happy to help. You're lucky I don't hit women or I would shut you up my damn self."

Edward told her, I prayed she didn't say anything else because Edward was going to snap if she did. I would be more than happy to slap her, punch her, rip some of that blonde hair out of her head, and shove my foot so far up her ass that she tasted my big toe. But again now was not the time to fall into the back and forth game with Tanya Denali.

"Edward baby let's leave."

I told him reaching for his hand again and happy he didn't pull away from me this time. A man called to Tanya and was heading over to where we stood. I knew the man looked familiar but I couldn't place where I remembered him from.

"James?"

Edward said in a questioning tone, I groaned because I was really afraid this was not going to go well at all. Tanya smiled obviously mistaking Edwards's irritation for jealousy.

"Yes, when you decided to pick hamburger meat over steak I decided it was time I was with a man that appreciated me."

"Hello Isabella, you look beautiful as always."

James said to me and I watched Edwards jaw clench. Then James looked down at Morgan and then back at the both of us. "So it's true you're adopting Morgan, Cullen?"James asked with a grin on his face. I was curious as to how he knew, but I also knew Forks wasn't but so big and people talked.

"Bella let's go."

Edward said turning to me and leading us to walk in the opposite direction. "Oh come on Edward, even though you got me fired, we can still be friends. I never told anyone about your little affairs with Bree and Angela." James yelled from behind us. Edward moved so fast I thought a tornado hit; even Tanya looked scared as hell and jumped back away from James. I wasn't sure what they were saying to each other but I kept Morgan's face against my stomach just in case one of them throw a punch. Edward walked away and James smiled and winked at me. Edward quickly ushered us away from them and I could tell he was steaming pissed.

"Edward do not let them get to you."

I told him when we stopped at the picnic area. I got Morgan some ice cream and we sat down at one of the tables. Morgan asked if she could have her hearing aids back and I told her to let me finish talking to her dad and that I would give them back. Then with a pout she looked at Edward and asked him if he needed a kiss from me because I always made her feel better. Edward chuckled and I saw his eyes soften some, he then told her that maybe a kiss from the both of us would make him feel better. Morgan quickly got up from her set and went over to Edward and kissed his cheek. Then she told me it was my turn, I smiled and placed a soft but sweet kiss on Edwards lips.

I pulled back he did look a lot happier; Morgan said I told you so and we both laughed. I told her to sit down and finish eating her ice cream before it melted. Once her attention was engrossed in one of her favorite desserts I turned to Edward.

"What the hell did he say to you to get you so worked up Edward?"

"Nothing of importance."

He told me, "Don't give me that shit Edward. You were seconds away from ripping his head off." I reminded him. Edward looked up at me and I saw some sadness there. I took his hand and interlaced our fingers.

"He said the same way he got Tanya, he'll get you."

"Ha! In his dreams maybe, Edward you know I'm not going anywhere. I love you Sergeant nothing can or will change that. Why did you even let that get to you?"

I asked him, and then I realized James must have said something else. "What else did he say?" I asked Edward. I watched his jaw clench tightly and he looked away from me. "Edward?" I called and his eyes shot my way but he still didn't say anything.

"What else did he say to you?"

"Leave it alone Isabella."

Edward said with a little bit in his words. He wasn't going to tell me and I was not about to push him to do so. I cupped his face in my free hand and made him face me.

"Edward we are invincible together you remember that, no one can break what we have. Not that plastic self centered Barbie Tanya, or that egotistical sexist prick James, no one do you hear me?"

I informed him, he smiled at me then leaned in for a kiss and I happily obliged. He kissed me passionately as if I would vanish; I tried to catch my breath as he firmly held my face and devoured my mouth. We heard Morgan giggle and we slowly pulled apart.

"Plastic Barbie?"

He asked with a smile, I shrugged my shoulders and laughed. "We both know there is nothing real about that woman, I'm surprised she doesn't melt in the sun." I told him. Edward laughed out loud and I loved hearing that sound. He looked at Morgan and his smile grew larger. Morgan had chocolate ice cream all over her cheeks and she cheesed at the both of us.

"I think I'm done sharing the two of you with the outside world, I want to take my family home."

Edward told me kissing the back of my hand, I nodded my head agreeing. I wasn't in the mood to run into anymore people today, because between Edward and me someone was sure to lose it. I cleaned Morgan up and placed her hearing aids back in her ears. She signed finally and Edward and I both laughed.

* * *

><p><em>You wanted to know what happened to James and Tanya so there you go, next chapter will be a little more peaceful for our lovely family…I promise<em>

_Isn't Morgan just adorable : )_

_Please leave reviews will post as soon as I can. Thanks for reading!_


	33. Eternity of Invincible

**Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to the Twilight Characters. They and the amazing Saga are owned by the wonderful Stephanie Meyer. **

**A/N: I'm super happy you all are enjoying my story; Thanks so so much for all the add's to favorites and alerts. Love all the reviews they make me smile: )**

**Finished with finals tonight so should be able to get back to posting every day. More of the family together, hope you enjoy it. Thanks so much for reading everyone! All of you are super fantastic!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 31 Eternity of Invincible <strong>

**Bella POV**

After the day at the Zoo things fell back into our blissful world. I sat on the back patio reading my book but was really watching Edward chase Morgan around the back yard. I loved seeing the both of them so care free, here nothing else mattered. I smiled when Morgan tackled Edward to the ground she giggled then looked up at me. She asked if I saw that and smiling back I told her I did. I looked at my watch and saw that we had another two hours before we had to go to Essential Academy for Morgan's tour. I had already decided that we would also visit The Children's Museum in Seattle. I knew that Morgan would enjoy it because I took my class every year around Christmas. Edward looked nervous when I told him what I wanted to do and I had to remind him that Tanya and James wasn't everywhere.

I hated running into them, but I wasn't about to stay in the house the rest of my summer break because they didn't know when to just shut the hell up. I looked back into my book and tried to read but was distracted by the phone ringing. I quickly reached for it off the side table.

"Hello?"

"Can we come over now?"

I laughed it was Alice this time; I swore her and Emmett were taking turns blowing our phone up. "Nope it's only Thursday that leaves another three days, four if you count today." I told her then tried not to laugh when she groaned in frustration.

"You have to let us come over on Sunday"

"Nope, it's our last day off before we have to go back to work and Morgan has to start school."

I replied earning another groan. "You are being unfair, I'm part of this family and I deserve to see her as much as the two of you." Alice said, I rolled my eyes and Edward caught me. He told Morgan he would be right back and he came over to me. He mouthed who is that and I replied saying the pixie. Then I replied to her saying.

"Alice we are not saying that you don't. We just really want to spend this time alone."

"Fine, but after this week I'm over there every day."

I groaned at the idea, "Every other day?" I tried to bargain then Edward yelled once a month and I laughed.

"Tell Eddie that he will want me around, the two of you will need a baby sitter every once in a while."

Alice reminded us, I told Edward and he took the phone from me then placing it to his ear he said, "Alice you know you are my favorite sister." I shook my head and l laughed. Alice said something else then Edward told her our plans for today. I saw Morgan picking the grass out of the ground so I slowly got up from my sit. Edward held my wrist and when I turned to look at him he kissed my lips then turned me loose with a satisfied smile. I walked over to Morgan and sat down next to her in the grass. I nudged her shoulder and she looked up at me.

"You ok princess?"

She nodded her head yes but there was no smile on her face. "Do you know Daddy and I love you very much?" I asked and this time she smiled and nodded her head yes. I brushed one of her thick locks behind her ear then said.

"Morgan you know you can tell me anything right?"

Again I received just a simple nod of her head. I didn't want to force her to tell me whatever it was that was really on her mind, so I took her hand into mine and played with her little fingers. We sat there quietly for a few minutes then I saw her hand raise up and she signed the word mommy.

"Yes?"

I answered with a smile; she bit her lip then looked up at me from under her long lashes. She pulled her hand from mine then signed asking if Edward and I would keep her forever. I held her face in my hands similar to the way my mother had done me.

"Morgan we plan to keep you longer than that, you are going to get so tired of us."

I told her rubbing my nose on her cheek making her giggle. She signed that she wouldn't get tired of us because she loved us, and I explained that we would keep her forever for that same reason. Morgan smiled up at me and she looked happier. Sometimes it scared me at how smart Morgan actually was I never knew what was running through that little mind of hers. One night she asked if she would grow breast like mine and Edward chocked on his food. Then he became irritated when I began explaining to her that she would. Edward and I were waiting for her to ask about Joselyn but she hadn't, if we brought up anything involving Joselyn, Morgan would either take out her hearing aid, or change the subject.

So we decided that we wouldn't talk about Joselyn in this house again until Morgan was ready to do so. We talked to child services and they assured us that other than the Shaken Baby Syndrome there were no signs of physical abuse concerning Morgan. Samantha said that it may just be the verbal abuse she received from Joselyn; it could cause a child to want to shut out that part of their life. She reminded us that though Joselyn talked to us about her postpartum we honestly had no idea how extent Joselyn words towards Morgan could have been when Joselyn would snap. We only knew about the times when Edward would have to ask Joselyn to leave the hospital.

Morgan began playing with my fingers and I tickled her sides with my other hand causing her to giggle and fall back onto the grass. When I looked behind me I saw that Edward was watching us, so I whispered in Morgan ear that we should go give daddy lots of kisses, of course she agreed. I stood first then took her hand helping her up out of the grass. We slowly walked over to Edward and he grinned at us. Morgan told him that we wanted to give him lots of kisses and Edward raised a brow at me and I knew what he was thinking.

"I'll give you those kisses privately."

I told him with a smile, he laughed then picked Morgan up and began placing kisses all over her face causing her to laugh hysterically. When he placed her back on her feet she signed that she was suppose to give him kisses. Edward replied saying he thought she was asking for a lot of kisses. Morgan shook her head then told him he was silly.

"You're so silly Morgan."

Edward said in his best Elmo voice and both Morgan and I bent over in laughter. Morgan then quickly signed she had to pee and rushed into the house. I looked up at Edward and smiled at him, "Elmo uh?" I asked slowly walking over to him. Edward smiled then reached for my hand and pulled me against him.

"Do you want a lot of kisses too Teacher Swan?"

He asked with his lips against my neck already, I shuddered in his arms from the pleasure of feeling his lips on my skin. "Only if you're offering, Sergeant." I replied then felt him smile on my neck. He first placed an opened mouth kiss on my neck, then under my jaw and then my chin. "Edward." I called to him feeling like if he didn't actually kiss me I would fall apart. He didn't answer me instead he kissed my jaw, then my ear, forehead, each eye lid, my nose and then finally my lips. His mouth was warm on mine as he took my lower lip into his mouth. Edwards tongue ran across my lip and I quickly captured it between my lips and sucked it into my mouth. Edward growled against my mouth and pulled me tighter against his body deepening our kiss. If it wasn't for the need of air I would have never pulled away from him. I rested my head on his shoulder and he kissed the top of my head.

"We have to leave for the Academy soon."

I informed him he ran his hand over my back then placed another kissed on my head. "Do you still want to go the museum after?" He asked me, I knew this was about the whole James and Tanya mess, I looked up at him and asked.

"What did James say to you, and please don't tell me nothing again?"

When I tried to get it out of him that night he refused to answer me, and I could tell he was refusing now. I pushed my fingers into his hair and he groaned. "Baby please just tell me." I said kissing his lips softly.

"You are not playing fair Isabella."

"Well it appears that you won't answer when I do play fair"

I told him now kissing his chin, Edward held my face in his hands and he looked down into my face. "You know I will never let anything happen to you or Morgan right?" He asked me, I bit my lower lip and nodded my head yes. Then he took my hand and interlaced our fingers as we walked over to the deck chair I was sitting in earlier. Edward sat down first then he pulled me into his lap.

"James was being his self, he was making comments about what he would do to you if he had the chance, then he said he should take you and Morgan from me since I got him fired. I told him over my dead body and he said that could be arranged."

Edward told me, I didn't say anything I couldn't think of what to say. I knew what I wanted to do, which was to find James and kick his ass. I felt anger first then fear, was James really threatening Edwards life. I felt Edwards's arms become tighter around me and he placed a kiss on my cheek.

"Do you think James would actually do something?"

I asked with more fear in my voice then I meant for it to be, Edward shook his head no. "So far James has been all bark and no bite, I think he was just trying to get me to hit him while we were in the Zoo. I just didn't take the bait. But I told your father about James comment anyway; when it comes to the two of you I don't want to take any chances." Edward told me, it was just like him to be worried about us and not the obvious threat James made on his life. I cupped his face and kissed his lips again, and then I slowly pulled away and looked into his eyes.

"James can try something if he wants to, but I know how to use a gun."

A smile slowly appeared on Edwards lips, "Is that right?" he asked me with a little sarcasm and surprise in his voice. "Yeah, Em and dad thought I would need to know how when they heard we had a rapist on campus our junior year of college." I told him remembering my father telling me I needed to come home and I had to remind him I couldn't come home in the middle of the semester.

"Aww I remember that, Alice called me freaking out and I told her that I would come home and find the bastard then hanghim up outside by his balls."

Edward told me with the most serious look on his face, I laughed then kissed his lips again because it was one of my favorite things to do. "I'm sure you would have baby, but they found him. Now about James…" Edward shook his head stopping me midsentence.

"…there is nothing about James. I didn't want to tell you because I didn't want you to start worrying about nothing. I'm not going to let anything happen to you or Morgan you both are my life."

"Fine, but don't get all hot headed if you see him again Edward. Don't let whatever he says get to you. You are _my_ life so if you are going to protect my life that means you need to protect yourself."

I informed him, Edward gave me that crooked grin. "Yes Teacher Swan." He said as if he was one of my students. I heard the back door slid open then saw Morgan standing there with a beautiful smile on her face.

"Are you ready to go see your new school?"

I asked her and she nodded her head yes, I looked at Edward and asked was he ready. He assured me that he was and said he didn't want me worrying about James. I got up from his lap and took his hand as he stood up after me. We all piled into Edwards car and left for the school. I hoped Morgan liked the Academy because she would be starting next week. Thankfully I had already gone school shopping for Morgan and my class and had a staff meeting Monday then school officially started Tuesday. Edward took my hand into his like he usually did when he drove and rubbed his thumb over the back of my hand.

When we pulled up outside of the school and Edward parked I saw there were two cars already in the parking lot. We all climbed out of the car and I took Morgan's hand into mine. We walked up the pavement that led to the front door and I watched as Morgan squinted her eyes as she tried to make out her surroundings. Edward opened the front door for us and we walked in and I headed right for the principal's office.

"Ms. Swan, Mr. Cullen I'm happy you guys made it."

Principle Marylyn Hunter said the minute we entered the office. She came from around the counter and her smile grew when she saw Morgan standing between Edward and I. Principle Hunter signed a hello and introduced herself to Morgan. Morgan smiled and looked up and Edward and me then back at Principle Hunter and said hello, and that her name was Morgan.

Principle Hunter looked back at Edward and I, and we quickly shook her hand. "I thought that since the three of you missed the orientation because Morgan was still in the hospital I would ask her teacher Mrs. Robertson to also meet us here for the tour." Principle Hunter told us, I smiled because I was hoping to meet her teacher before school started.

"That would be wonderful Ms. Hunter."

I replied, then I watched a fear skinned woman came out of the side office and I smiled when I realized it was Jacob's sister Rebecca. I hadn't seen her in years; I quickly rushed over to her and gave her hug which she quickly returned.

"I swore when Ms. Hunter told me we were meeting Ms. Swan and Mr. Cullen I just knew it was the two of you."

Rebecca said as she pulled away from me, she turned to Edward and they both smiled at each other. Other then Billy, Rebecca was the only other Black family member Edward could tolerate. Rebecca went over to Edward and hugged him tightly as he did the same.

"Rebecca I had no idea you were even back in Forks."

"I wanted to come home, it took some convincing with my husband but he is all for making me happy."

She replied with a smile, and then she looked down at Morgan and signed introducing herself. Morgan smiled and signed back telling Rebecca her name and age. Rebecca smiled at her then looked between me and Edward.

"I have to be honest if I didn't already know the two of you were adopting her I would think you gave birth to her Bella."

I couldn't stop the grin on my face and Edward winked at me, "I wish I had, Jeez you have no idea how happy I am that you will be her teacher." I told her feeling like some relief left my body. I don't know why but I was all prepared for some desperate woman that would through herself at Edward.

"Oh there was no way I passing up the honor to teach Edward and Bella's little girl."

Rebecca replied then smiled at Morgan who quickly returned her smile. "When did you get married Becky, because when I saw you in Chicago you were dating that grease monkey…god tell me that's not who you married." Edward said making all of us giggle. It did catch me by surprise that Edward had seen Rebecca but then again he traveled a lot with the Marines so I wasn't too surprised.

"Right I forgot about Chicago, god that was about two years ago, you were with that blonde bimbo…Oh I meant…uh no I didn't marry him, we broke up and then I met Tyler. The two of you will just love him."

I tried to cover my laugh from her calling Tanya a bimbo. Edward smiled, "I'm sure we will. Ms. Hunter I wanted to talk you about Morgan's name." Edward said obviously remembering what we talked about last night.

"Um ok?"

Principle Hunter said obviously confused, "We would like if Morgan was registered as Morgan Cullen instead of Fontaine. The adoption will be final next month and we'll bring in the necessary documents." He informed her. Last night Edward and I discussed changing Morgan's last name. Edward asked if I wanted her to have my name, but I told him that would be silly seeing that whenever we got married I would take his name. Of course this made his night and he damn near attacked me but we decided Morgan would be a Cullen after the adoption was final. Ms. Hunter looked my way then at Edward.

"Alright I'm sure that won't be a problem."

She told us, and then she asked if we were ready for the tour. As we walked up the halls Principle Hunter pointed out each class room. I smiled when Morgan began to jump up and down when she saw the art room. Edward told Rebecca and Ms. Hunter that Morgan loved to paint. When we reached what would be Morgan class room she walked further in and began walking around. Ms. Hunter's phone rung and she excused herself to answer.

"Bella I wanted tell you that I'm sorry about Jacob. My dad told me and I swear I almost tore Jacob's ear off."

Rebecca said from next to me, I turned to her with a smile. "You don't need to apologize for him Becky, it's over and I would rather forget it. I'm happy now." I informed her; she took my hand into hers and smiled.

"I was nervous that because of what happened with Jake it would jeopardize our friendship. Oh and Edward though Jacob deserved it thank you for not killing my brother."

Rebecca said smiling over at Edward, Edward chuckled. "Sure thing Becky, you know I'll do anything for you." He replied with that same crooked grin. I smiled at him and his hand touched my low back when he placed a kiss on my lips then went into the classroom after Morgan.

"I'm super happy that the two of you are together again."

Rebecca told me, I looked at her surprised. "What? I love my brother, and I loved the two of you together in the beginning but I always felt like the two you were no match. Edward fits you like a glove, and hopefully one day Jake gets his shit together and finds his match too." She told me, I smiled looking into the room at Edward and Morgan as they wrote her first name and soon to be last name on the broad.

"I hope so too. So when do I get to meet your match?"

"Um well whenever you guys are available for dinner."

Rebecca told me, I told her that Edward and I would let her know and we continued with the tour. I was very happy Morgan enjoyed the school and she said that she could wait to meet more kids like her. I played with Morgan while Rebecca and Edward talked for a few minutes before we left. When we got into the car to leave for the museum Edward smiled at me then said.

"I think I'm going to enjoy having Rebecca as Morgan's teacher."

"Me too, I won't have to worry about another desperate woman to fight off."

I said causing him to laugh out loud as he pulled out of the parking spot. "Teacher Swan I told you that you are the only woman for me, but I do love to see lioness Bella come out everyone once in awhile." He replied, I knew he was referring to when I would snap back at the desperate women trying to sink their claws into him. I leaned over so I could whisper into his ear.

"Be a good boy Sergeant and I'll let you play with lioness Bella tonight."

Edward let out a low growl as his hands tightened on the stirring wheel; I sat back in my sit and laughed. Edward looked into the rearview mirror and I knew he was looking at Morgan. I turned to look at her and she smiled. Then began to sign, that she couldn't wait to go to school.

**Edward POV**

I had to admit that when we arrived at the children museum I was almost as excited as Morgan. There were eleven permanent exhibits on display. Each was unique and focused on either familiar places like the neighborhood grocery store to new discoveries inside a Ghanaian village or a Japanese house. Morgan was all over the place and there were plenty of times I had to catch her when she would trip over her own feet. Bella seemed to find it funny because I felt like I would have a heart attack. When we approached an exhibit call The Mountain Forest I knew I was going to be dragged out on a gurney.

The Mountain Forest exhibit was where kids could climb, crawl and look under rocks as they worked their way wind their way up the mountain. I was completely against Morgan doing this, but Bella kissed the hallow part of my neck and biting my ear while telling me that Morgan would be fine. Then Morgan gave me those eyes and between her and Bella there was no way I could tell either of them no. Morgan quickly went into the exhibit and Bella smiled.

"Relax Poppa Bear she'll be fine, there are attendants in there too."

"I know, and that wasn't fair tag teaming me like that."

I told her, Bella laughed. "Don't you know I don't play fair by now Sergeant?" I couldn't help but smile at her. Bella wrapped both her arms around my waist as we watched Morgan work her way up the fake mountain with the assistance of the attendant. When she reached the top I swore I never saw a larger smile on her face.

"See now she knows she can do anything she puts her mind and heart to, disabilities be damned."

Bella said from next to me wearing the same smile as Morgan's. I wanted to see those smiles on their faces every day. I held Bella tighter to me and waved at Morgan and told her I was proud of her. I couldn't help remembering what James said to me the day at the Zoo as I looked at Morgan and held Bella in my arms. I had only told Bella the highlights of what James said to me and I wanted it to stay that way. He told me that it was my fault he lost the only damn thing he actually cared about and that I was lucky he hadn't taken Bella and Morgan from me when he had the chance. I wasn't sure what chance he was referring to but I made sure he knew that if even stepped an inch towards either of them I would rip his fucking heart out. Then he told me that he liked a challenge and I told him he would touch them over my dead body he said that could be arranged. I laughed in his face then told him to stay the fuck away from Bella and Morgan and the day he was ready to settle this like a man he knew where to find me.

"Edward?"

I heard Bella called to me and I could tell by the slight irritation in her voice it wasn't the first time she called my name. I looked down into her beautiful face and saw her chocolate doe eyes looking up at me.

"What were you just thinking about?"

She asked with a questioning look on her face, "Playing with lioness Bella tonight."I answered. It wasn't a complete lie. I was always thinking about that, it just wasn't what had me in deep thought this time. Bella looked at me as if she could tell I wasn't telling her something and was more than sure she could. Then she rose up on her toes and kissed my lips softly, "We're Invincible." She told me when she pulled her lips away from mine. I smiled because it was like she knew what was bothering me without me having to say a word to her.

Morgan walked over to us still wearing that same smile, "Princess I'm really proud of you."I told her again. She said that couldn't wait to climb real rocks. "Sweetie let's let daddy get use to you climbing fake ones first, I don't think he'll survive real ones just yet." Bella told her making Morgan giggle and smile at me. We continued throughout the museum and didn't leave until it was time to close. Morgan fell asleep in the car on the drive back and I smiled when she started snoring.

"She sounds like you when you snore."

I told Bella, who slapped my arm. "I do not snore!" She practically yelled making Morgan open her eyes and look at us then fall back to sleep.

"Love I hate to be the one to tell you this but you do snore, it's cute though."

I informed her with a smile; Bella rolled her eyes at me. "I don't care what you say I don't snore." She pouted. Making me smile at her.

"I'll record it if you don't believe me."

"Edward Cullen you better not."

Bella snared at me, I looked over at her wanted to kiss that pretty mouth of hers but knew I need to focus on the road. So I just smiled at her and turned back to the road and asked

"Are you admitting you snore?"

"I'm not admitting to no such thing, but I'll tell you this if you record me while I'm sleeping your hand will become your lover for the next two months."

She informed me now with a smile on her lips, I smiled back. "Is that so?" I asked with a challenge in my voice. Bella was just as addicted to me as I was to her so torturing me would only be torturing herself and she knew it.

"Don't test me Sergeant I will win."

"You know I love a challenge teacher Swan"

"I also know you love to play with the lioness and if you play this game you won't be."

Bella informed me once again, I decided to shut my mouth from this moment on. Of course this making her laugh because she had indeed won. When we got home Morgan woke right up from and asked if she could watch the little mermaid. I swore Morgan would watch that movie all day if we'd let her. When we went inside Morgan said she wanted to watch it in her room so I took her upstairs while Bella said she would start dinner.

Morgan took off her shoes and plopped down into her princess chair that sat in front of her television. I grabbed her little mermaid DVD and place it into her DVD player. I turned to her and asked if she needed anything else. Of course she said cookies and ice cream.

"Princess, mommy is cooking dinner and I'm pretty sure she would be mad at us if we spoiled our appetite eating cookies and ice cream."

I told her earning that eye roll again; it didn't hurt as bad as it did the first time. "I'm not asking mommy, you can if you think she'll give you some cookies." I told her, Morgan smiled and shook her head no. I knew she was a smart girl.

"We'll have it for dessert. I'll come get you when dinner is done alright?"

She nodded her head yes then said she was happy she was staying with us forever. I wasn't sure where that came from but I said, "I'm happy you are too Princess." Then I kissed her forehead and left out her room. When I went down stairs I could hear some music coming from the kitchen, when I walked in Bella was dancing to some Taylor Swift song. I leaned against the door frame as I watched her dance around as she prepped the chicken she was about to cook. I watched her hips sway back and forth and I wanted to toss her up on the counter make her work her hips with me. Then I reminded myself that our daughter was only upstairs and wide awake. I continued to watch Bella and listened to the words Taylor Swift was singing and smiled because it was kind of how I felt about Bella. I slowly walked into the kitchen being sure not to disturb Bella.

I approached her from behind when she went to the sink to wash her hands. I the song repeated and I knew it was obviously one of her favorites. Pressing myself into her I placed my lips at her ear and said at the same time Taylor Swift did, "You are the best thing that's ever been mine." Bella turned around with a smile on her face as the song continued to play then said "Every time I look at you it's like the first time." I knew she had pulled another lyric from the song but I knew she was telling me how she felt. I kissed her roughly and she moaned into my mouth, enjoying the taste of her lips and tongue. When I felt her fighting to breath I pulled back placing a soft kiss on her forehead.

"What's for dinner?"

"Uh-wh..what?"

She asked obviously a little out of it, I smiled proud of my great kissing skills. She noticed my smile and playfully hit my shoulder. "Get that arrogant smile off your face." She told me with a smile.

"I have no idea what you are talking about Teacher Swan, do you need any help with dinner?"

I asked her honestly hoping she said no so I could go catch the rest of the baseball game that was on. She rolled her eyes at me as if she heard my thoughts, I was really starting to think she was a mind reader.

"No go watch your damn baseball game."

She told me, I kissed her lips again. "You're the best baby." I told her and she shook her head at me. I suddenly had this image of a little girl with Bella's eyes and my bronze hair. I knew once I married her I would want to add to the family we were building, I thought maybe Charlie's request for another grandchild was a really good idea.

"You father asked us for a grandson."

I told her, she looked completely flabbergasted. I knew I had caught her off guard with that. "Um ok, where did that come from?" She asked with a smile. I shrugged my shoulders and ran my fingers through my hair.

"I was just thinking about having another little girl with your eyes and my hair or a little boy with my eyes and your hair."

I said, I wasn't sure why I felt so damn nervous telling her this. We knew where we were heading as a couple but somehow I still felt like it was too much for her. I couldn't help but think that she would bolt when she became too overwhelmed by it all. I wanted to raise Morgan with her, make her my wife and have about three more children that all looked like her. I wanted to grow old with her and dance with her at our children's weddings. I wanted to sit on a porch and watch our grandchildren, and then when death came knocking I wanted to die holding her. Sometimes I feared none of that would happen. She obviously noticed my nervousness because she approached me and pushed her fingers into my hair automatically relaxing me.

"I think our son will look just like you whenever we have him. Now stop having a mental break down, I'm in this until eternity ends and after that. So go watch your baseball game so I can finish cooking and feed my family."

I smiled at her and kissed her lips then swatted her ass when she pulled away from me. "How do you do that Bella?" I asked her.

"Do what?"

"Know what I'm thinking."

"Because your thoughts usually mirror my own."

She answered with some doubt behind her eyes; the last thing I wanted was her thinking I was sure about this, about us.

"If that's true then let me tell you that I'm not going anywhere, if your snoring hasn't scared me off then I don't think anything will."

I teased and she punched me in my gut causing me to take in a sharp breath, it had actually had a little bit behind that which was what surprised me. I pulled her against me and looked down in her eyes.

"We're Invincible right?"

I asked using her words, she bit her lip and nodded her head yes. I placed a kiss on her lips then turned her loose so she could finish cooking and I could go watch the beginning of the baseball game. I knew that as long as we did this together we were definitely eternally invincible.

* * *

><p><em>I think this story is going to be a long one because I just love them, and you guys love them. Plus I have so much more planned.<em>

_What do you think about Jacob's sister being Morgan's teacher? And how worried are you guys about what James might do?_

_Please leave reviews will post as soon as I can. Thanks for reading!_


	34. Undying Devotion

**Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to the Twilight Characters. They and the amazing Saga are owned by the wonderful Stephanie Meyer. **

**A/N: I'm super happy you all are enjoying my story; Thanks so so much for all the add's to favorites and alerts. Love all the reviews they make me smile: )**

**Sorry didn't post last night got wrapped up watching the MTV movie awards, hope you all saw the Movie trailer for Breaking Dawn. I'm so excited. Thought when Rob kissed Taylor was just hilarious…LMAO. I'm super happy today so this chapter is filled with so much love it made my heart swell writing it. Hope you guys enjoy it, lemon somewhere in this chapter too ;-) Thanks so much for reading everyone! All of you are super fantastic!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 32 Undying Devotion<strong>

**Edward POV**

"Edward, stop it I have get ready for work."

Bella giggled under me as my hand traveled up her side and my lips explored her beautiful neck. "Do you really want me to stop?" I asked slowly licking up her neck and across her jaw. She shivered and I chuckled against her skin.

"Of course not, but you have to. Today is the first day of school for the students and I can't be late the first day."

She answered breathlessly; yesterday was a half day for us all but I would have to go ten long hours without her and Morgan. I hovered over Bella and looked down into her beautiful face. "Why couldn't our vacation last longer?"I asked her, she smiled and raised her hand to cup my cheek. "Because we are grownups now and have responsibilities." She answered then laughed when I groaned. I pushed my fingers into her hair and, massaged her scalp. She let out a moan which made my dick twitch against her stomach. "You are so lucky you have to go to work." I said against her lips then kissed her masterfully making her moan and move against me for the friction we both wanted. Then I felt a bounce on the bed, I slowly lifted my lips from Bella's and turned to my left to see Morgan sitting there with a smile on her face.

"Good Morning Princess you look really pretty."

I told her looking at the outfit she wore. Bella had taken her clothes out the night before and Morgan was obviously excited about school because she was already dressed. She wore a blue dress with pink flowers and bow around her waist. She signed thank you then asked for breakfast.

"That's all you Poppa Bear I have to take a shower."

Bella told me with a smile, I placed a kiss on Bella's lips then jumped up from the bed making both of them laugh as the bed shook. I held my hand out for Morgan and she took it with a smile. Bella told us to try and prevent making a mess in her kitchen and we both laughed. I had Morgan climb on my back as I rushed down the steps making her giggle. When we entered the kitchen I sat her down at the kitchen island and asked her what she wanted for breakfast. She answered saying oatmeal and chocolate milk. I smiled because that was definitely simple. I started the coffee for Bella and then started on Morgan's oatmeal. The house phone rung and I quickly answered smiling at Morgan who was playing with the bow on her dress.

"Hello?"

"Edward, this is Charlotte."

My attorney's voice said coming through the phone, I wasn't expected her call so I was hoping she wasn't calling with bad news.

"Hey Charlotte, I'm surprised to hear your voice so I hope this isn't an unpleasant call."

I told her now mixing the warm milk into Morgan's bowl of instant oatmeal. "No the opposite, I thought Bella and you would like to know we officially have a date for the adoption. I talked to Judge Wilson and he said that October 11th was good for him." Charlotte told me and a huge smile formed on my lips.

"That's fantastic Charlotte, have you called Ms. Fontaine?"

I asked being sure not to say Joselyn name because it made Morgan uncomfortable. "Yes I have and she said that date was good for her as well." Charlotte told me, I could hear the smile in her voice. My heart began to swell again and I wanted nothing more but to keep my family home so we could celebrate, but knew we couldn't today.

"Thank you Charlotte, Bella and I will be at your office on the eleventh, what time?"

I asked as I handed Morgan her oatmeal then went to the refrigerator to grab a mini bottle of Nestle Chocolate milk, Morgan had at least a shelf full of them. Charlotte gave me the time and I told her we couldn't wait. I hung up the phone and then gave Morgan her chocolate milk.

"Princess Mommy's birthday is next Thursday; do know what you want to get her?"

I asked Morgan who grinned with delight. She told me she wanted to get Bella the pretty ballerina we saw sat the mall a couple days ago. I smiled surprised she remembered that, Bella had picked up a crystal ballerina and was admiring how beautiful it was. I told her Bella would love that, and then she said she wanted to make her a card and picture. I smiled and told her we would work on them both this weekend in the den and told her not to tell mommy because it was a surprise. She nodded her head and began eating her oatmeal at the exact time Bella walked into the kitchen. I sucked in a deep breath as I admire her legs in the black skirt she wore, it stopped just above her knee. Her heels added an additional three inches to her height. When she walked further into the kitchen over to the coffee maker I watched her hips sway and couldn't help but notice the way the skirt hugged her perfect ass. She turned to Morgan and kissed the top of her head then she looked up at me biting on her lower lip. Her white top matched the skirt perfectly and perked her breast up as if they needed assistance. Her hair fell around her face thick with curls I was sure I was drooling by now, only my Bella could drive me this damn crazy with desire.

"Sergeant if you keep looking at me like that and I might combust."

I heard her say as she brought her coffee cup to her lips. I slowly walked over to her and removed her cup out her hand, then lifted her chin so she was looking at me. "You look beautiful and I want to lock you and our daughter up in this house so that I don't have to share the both of you." I informed her and she smiled at me then bit her lower lip again. I pulled her bottom lip from between her teeth then placed a soft kiss there lingering a little before pulling away.

"Charlotte called a few minutes ago."

"What'd she say?"

Bella asked obvious nervousness in her eyes, I brushed her hair back behind her ear, "That Judge Wilson called her with a date, October 11th." I told her with a smile on my face, I watched the tension leave her body as a smiled appeared reaching her eyes. "Oh this is amazing, October 11th and she'll officially and legally be our daughter." Bella more so stated then asked, I nodded my head and kissed her forehead. I turned and looked at Morgan who was just finishing off her chocolate milk and completely ignoring Bella and I.

"What time do you have to be at work?"

Bella asked me pressing into me now; I groaned and wrapped my hand around her waist. "An hour after you do, I wanted to be there for Morgan's first day and not have to rush to work." I told her looking down in to her face.

"So are you going to drive behind us, because we can't go in the same car I get off before you do."

"Sure we can, drop me off at the hospital on your way in and then you and Morgan can pick me up. I would love to have the two of you pick me up at work."

I told her then I brought my lips to her ear and added, "…and I always make sure you get off before me." Bella cheeks went red obviously understanding my meaning. She placed both her hands on my chest and pushed me back.

"Please behave Edward, because I have half the mind to call the school and tell them I have an emergency and will be unable to come in."

She told me with her eyes dark with passion, I grinned then swatted her ass. "I'm going to run upstairs and take my shower then I'll be ready to go." She nodded her head and I kissed both hers and Morgan's heads before I ran upstairs to take my shower. I made sure it was quick because I didn't want to hold either of them up. When I entered our bedroom Bella was bent over digging in a drawer and my dick sprang right to attention. I walked up behind her and held her hips pressing my cock into her ass. She giggled and quickly stood up.

"That feels really good baby, but we have to work and I have to go put these ribbons in our daughter's hair."

I nuzzled her neck and growled when she pressed her ass back against my dick. "Me and you shower tonight." I husked out against her hair as I licked her jeweled ear lobe. "I'll be there with a smile Sergeant." She told me then pulled away and headed out of the room calling Morgan's name. I smiled and tried to get my dick in check before I went down stairs. I dressed in a pair of blue scrubs then put on a pair of sneakers and went down stairs where Bella and Morgan were sitting on the couch in the living room. Morgan signed something about wanting a dog and Bella responded telling her that she would have to talk to me first.

"You ladies ready?"

I asked getting both of their attention. Morgan looked over the couch at me and nodded her head yes. Bella grabbed her suit case; Morgan grabbed her book bag and grabbed my keys. We all piled up into Bella's car and she pulled off heading for Morgan's school first.

When we arrived at Morgan's school there were kids everywhere and I saw the excitement on her face. Bella and I got out of the car and helped Morgan out; I kneeled down in front of her with a smile.

"Princess you're going to be a good girl and listen to Mrs. Robertson right?"

She nodded her head yes, I kissed her forehead and told her that I was proud of her and would see her later. Morgan gave me a hug and kissed my cheek. Bella kneeled down in front of her next and told her to just be herself and she would make tons of friends. Then she told her that she would be back to pick her up when school got out and to be a good girl. Morgan assured her she would be then gave Bella a hug and kiss on her cheek. We walked her to her class then told her bye and that we loved her. She replied with love you too Mommy and Daddy. I took Bella's hand and we walked out back to the car. When we climbed in Bella wiped a tear from her eye, "Are you crying?" I asked her, she smiled at me and I chuckled. Hitting my warm she said

"Stop laughing, I'm just so proud of her."

I leaned over and turned her face to mine, "I know sweetheart I'm proud of her too." Then I kissed her on the mouth. After a few minutes she pulled back and smiled at me then started the car and pulled off.

**Bella POV**

When I arrived at the hospital to drop Edward off we made out like two horny teenagers until Angela tapped the window on my car scaring the hell out of me. I laughed seeing it was her and Edward told her to go away as he tried to devour my mouth again.

"Baby I'm going to be late."

I said against his lips, "Just a few more minutes." He told me with his hand creeping up my thigh. I giggled and popped his hand. "I love that you love touching me, but I have to go to work." I told him, I couldn't stop the laugh that irrupted from my lips when I watched Edward Cullen pout.

"I don't like your class."

"You haven't even met them yet."

I told him with a chuckle as Edward continued to pout like a child. "So, they're making me share you." I laughed again and this time he smiled. "You sound like a spoiled brat." I told him. "…and I wonder whose fault that is?" He replied with a grin, I laughed again.

"I have no idea."

"So are you saying some other woman spoiled me? Because if so I need to find her since you won't."

He teased with that damn crooked grin on his face, "Sergeant I am the only woman allowed to spoil you." I informed him; he laughed then said, "I don't want anyone else." I grinned at him.

"Good because neither do I, now can you please get out of the so that I can go to work. I promise to spoil you all night; I'll try not to fall asleep."

Edward's head fell back in laughter, "I'm definitely going to hold you to that…" he said now leaning towards me for a kiss, I happily obliged. This time he pulled away from me and I pouted, he laughed then said. "…have a good first day Teacher Swan."I bit my lip and he groaned.

"Have a good day Dr. Cullen."

I replied seductively making him groan again. After one last kiss Edward climb out of the car and told me to text him when I arrived at the school. I promised I would then quickly pulled off heading for the work.

I made it with fifteen minutes to spear and texted Edward that he was not allowed to ride to work with me again because he almost made me late. He texted back saying that he didn't do anything I didn't want him to, I giggled because that was true. I stood outside my classroom like I always did and smiled when some of my old students stopped by to give me hug and tell me about their summer before they went to their new class. I smiled when my ex students Samantha and April came over to me and asked if I was still friends with Sergeant Cullen and giggled when I told them that he was a very special friend. They made me promise that if Edward came in to talk again I would come and get them. Gerald ran over to me giving me a hug.

"How was your summer Gerald?"

"It was nice my mom sent me to space camp."

He told me, I wanted to ask him about his mother but knew it would be inappropriate. "That's great, who's your teacher this year?" I asked him, he rolled his eyes when he said. "Mr. Newton, I heard he was mean." I smiled and ruffled his hair.

"No he's not mean, just be a good student like you were in my class and you have nothing to worry about."

I told him, he smiled. "Alright I will, see you later Ms. Swan." He told me walking away for his new class. I watched as my new students slowly entered my class. They each took their sets where their name was as I took their attendance watching where they sat. Once I had perfect attendance I entered my class room closing the door behind me.

I walked in front of my class and saw that each of them looked extremely nervous. "Good morning class I'm Ms. Swan." I said with a smile, in return I got a low "Good morning Ms. Swan." I knew I needed to relax them so that they were comfortable so I slowly removed my pumps from off my feet and heard the kids began to mumble asking each other what I was doing. I told everyone to stand up and each of them did slowly.

"I want everyone to jump up and down like this…"

I told them as I began jumping up and down, "…then shake your hands and head and let out all those first day of school jitters." The kids began to laugh and didn't jump at first but one by one they joined in and before I knew it I had a class room full of laughing jumping children. When I thought everyone was relaxed I stopped and told them they could sit down now.

"Alright so let's do introductions first, I know some of you know each other but you don't know me so I'm Ms. Swan, I've been a teacher for four years this year makes five. My favorite color is green, and I love football."

The children laughed, "What I can't like football?" I asked with a smile on my face. "I didn't think girls liked football." A student said from the third row of desk. I looked at his name tag then said

"Well Ryan now you know that girls do like football. I enjoy math…" they groaned and I smiled "…I also love to read, going to the beach, and watching SpongeBob with my daughter."

I continued unable to resist the smile on my face calling Morgan my daughter. Everyone was smiling at me know, looking a lot more comfortable. I asked who wanted to go next and one by one each student introduced there selves. I taught them the saying I made up and taught to each class then asked them to say it to me together "Ms. Swan doesn't do _D's_ and Hate's to see _C's_. But she loves that we be the best we can _B_ and reach for an A because it best describes me!" I smiled because I loved when they said the ending with confidence.

I began with my lesson plan for the day which was light compared to what I had planned in the next month. I spent most of the day going over work they learned and remembered from last school year and they groaned when I notified them of homework and a math test next Friday. I learned most of the children names and smiled because I had a joker in my class that reminded me of Emmett. I passed out their school supply list and syllabus to take home to their parents along with an emergency contact form to have filled out by their parents. The first day went well and I was happy to be starting a new school year.

When the end of the school day arrived I quickly packed up my things since I still had to pick Morgan up from school. When I went outside to my car I rolled my eyes and blew out a breath seeing Jared leaning against my car. I slowly approached and he pushed his self off the car and stood straight.

"What can I do for you Jared?"

"Tell your brother if he punches me again I will kick his ass."

I smiled, "If you think you can kick his ass tell him your damn self, better yet Emmett loves a challenge so do you really want me to tell him that?" I asked and tried not to laugh when I saw him shift from his left foot to his right obviously nervous.

"Bella you think you're real tough don't you, but see there is no one here to save your pretty ass this time."

"Jared I don't need anyone to save my pretty ass, just ask Jacob. So if you want to see how tough I am try me, but keep in mind that after I kick your ass not only Emmett definitely whoop your ass but so will My father and Edward and I heard they gave Jacob a really good ass kicking and I'm sure you don't want even a piece of that. So unless you want me to tell Edward, Emmett, and my father about this encounter I recommend you stay the hell away from me. "

Again Jared began to fidget, I stepped closer to him and he stepped back away from me causing me to smile, "And you know what I really think Jared, I think you are in love with Jacob" he went to deny it but I cut him off, "…you don't want to tell him because you know he isn't into guys and would probably kick your ass for coming on to him, so instead you trash talk whoever he is with and you want to pick a fight with Edward because he messed Jacob's pretty face up, right?" I asked him, then I stepped closer and he stepped back away from me again.

"Also if you want me to keep your secret about your crush on Jacob I think you should just continue being his friend and stop worrying about me and my family. Maybe then they'll stop hitting you."

His jaw was tight as he looked at me; I knew I was right even if he wasn't ready to admit it. "I'm sorry I bothered you Bella." He told me then walked away. I laughed and unlocked my car door and quickly climbed in so that I could go pick up Morgan then Edward.

We decided to have dinner at Johnny's Pizza and Morgan was telling us about her day at school. I laughed because Edward was having a hard time keeping up with her hands as she told us about Mrs. Robertson bringing in a Rabbit as the class pet. When we went home Edward sat with Morgan while she did her homework and I looked through the syllabus that was sent home with her. I was happy with what I saw and knew Morgan would be learning a lot, she still had trouble with Braille so I was happy that Rebecca planned to work with her on that as well. After Morgan's homework was finished I gave her, her bath for the night and we sat in the living room and watched SpongeBob together.

"I still don't get what is so entertaining about a sponge in a pineapple."

Edward whispered in my ear when I pulled my feet up under me and snuggled closer to him. "He's funny, what's not to love?" I replied as Morgan took a pillow off the couch and lay on the floor with it. Edward smiled and began playing with the ends of my hair. "I'll deal with it if it means I get to sit with the two of you." He replied as usual always knowing the rights things to say. I looked up at him for a kiss and he lowered his head giving me what I wanted. When SpongeBob theme song started Edward groaned and I laughed as I put my head on his shoulder. Morgan complained when I said it was time for bed after the second episode of SpongeBob, she tried those eyes on me and I shook my head.

"Won't work miss; get upstairs so you can get ready for bed."

I told her, she rolled her eyes at me then looked at Edward. "Hey don't look at me princess. You heard what your mom said. I'll be up to tuck you in."

He told her, she rolled her eyes again and told us good night and climbed up stairs with a pout. I rubbed my hand on Edward's thigh. "She doesn't hate you."I told him knowing what he was thinking. He hated being the bad guy when it came to Morgan and I knew it.

"Easy for you to say Momma Bear."

He whispered into my ear, "What do you want to do for your birthday next week?" He asked nuzzling my neck now. I groaned because he knew I hated my birthday.

"Nothing can we just act like it's a regular day?"

"Nope, I want to celebrate the day my heart was born."

He said taking my ear lobe into his mouth now, I blushed from his words. I knew he was about use sweet words, hot touches and kisses to get me to agree to something.

"Dinner is fine."

I told him trying to concentrate as his hand began to creep up my inner thigh. "That's all you don't want to do anything else?" He asked placing wet kisses on my neck as his fingers brushed over my panty covered clit. I gripped his hand keeping him there. "I want to do you." I husked out but didn't mean to. Edward laughed and cupped me when he said. "Oh I want to do you too sweetheart, I want to do you a lot." I let out a whimper as he caused friction on my clit and my hips lifted for more on their own accord. I heard Edward take in a sharp breath when I moaned. "Go get ready for our shower while I'll tuck our daughter in, then I'll come show you just what I want to do to you." He told me, I nodded my head honestly unable to speak. He gave me a heated kiss then stood from the couch readjusted his self and headed for the stairs.

I tried to get my breathing under control before I stood up. I turned off the television and all the lights and made certain the front door was locked and the new alarm system my father and Edward forced me to agree to was set. I headed up stairs and could hear Edward reading a book to Morgan. I went into our bedroom and began to undress. When I was in nothing but my underwear I sat on the bed and waited for Edward. I smiled when I heard Edward say, "Princess you really want me to read it again?" Morgan loved when Edward read her Good Night Moon so I knew he would read it again because I was more than sure she gave him those eyes. My man was such a sucker for our daughter. I laid back against our pillows on the bed and I listen to him read the book for the second time and before I knew it my heavy eye lids shut.

I stirred awake and it was pitch black in our bedroom. I felt Edwards arm draped over my waist and I knew I had yet again fallen asleep on him. I noticed that I was in one of Edwards t-shirts instead of the bra and panties I knew I fell asleep in. I turned around so that I could face him; I wanted to make up for falling asleep on him now four days in a row. I pressed my body up against his and gripped his cock into my hand and squeezed gently. I smiled when his dick twitched and he groaned in his sleep. I pressed harder against him and began stroking him as he quickly grew hard in my hand. I kissed his lips then his chin as I slowly pushed him onto his back. I lowered myself until I was face to face with his cock that I pulled from the confinements of his boxers.

I licked my tongue over the head and he hissed as his eyes slowly opened. I smiled up at him when his eyes went dark watching me lather his dick with my tongue. I engulfed him and his hips jerked as his hand went into my hair. I bobbed my head slowly alternating between sucking and licking then I pushed him further into my mouth and hummed. A curse left his lips as he tried not to pump into my mouth. I gripped his balls in my hand and matched the massaging to my strokes and he gripped my hair roughly causing his dick to leave my mouth with a pop. He moved quickly and I before I knew it I was under him as his knee parted my thighs.

"I wasn't finished."

I told him with a wicked grin on my face. He returned my smile and began removing my panties. "As lovely as that felt Isabella I want to feel your pussy around me more than your mouth and if I would have come I don't think I would have been able to recuperate so that I could have you too." He told him his eyes dark. His hand touched me there and I moaned, "Feels like you're ready." I simply nodded my head yes unable to talk. He pulled my thigh up and I felt the head of his dick at my canal. "I love you Isabella." He told me then pushed into me and devoured my mouth before I could respond to tell him I loved him too. His strokes where fantastically slow and hard, I wrapped my arms around him as I felt his muscles flex under my hand with each penetration. I lifted my hips from the bed needing him deeper. As if he heard my thoughts he pulled his lips from mine and told me to wrap my legs around him. I did locking my ankles around his waist.

"Sshh.."

I hissed feeling him slip deeper into me, his face nuzzled into my neck as he moaned incoherently. I knew this would be a quickie but it didn't affect me any less than the other times we came together this way. He moved his position and hit my g-spot perfectly causing me to grip my fingers into his hair. I needed him faster and managed to husk out my request. His hand wrapped around my waist lifting me from the bed and bringing me closer to him as he stroked me more rapidly. I felt my orgasm start at my toes and chest meeting between my thighs clashing as I erupted and shuddered against him while moaning his name. "Damn that feels good as fuck." Edward growled in my ear as he stroked faster, I knew he was nearing his own release so I dug my nails into his back and met him thrust for thrust. He moaned incoherently again as his body pulsed inside me and I used my walls to milk him clean.

He dropped on top of me trying to prevent all his weight being on me. I turned his face so he was looking at me and said. "Before you so rudely interrupted me I was going to say I love you too Edward." He grinned then kissed my lips and giving me a taste of his tongue. After a quick make out session he pulled out of me and rolled over onto his back pulling me against his side. I rested my head on his chest as he fingered my hair.

"That was the best way I have ever been woken up; feel free to wake me up like that more often."

He told me kissing the top of my head, I giggled as I gripped his nipple between my fingers making him groan.

"I woke up and realized I fell asleep on you…"

"…again."

He added, I looked up at him and he was smiling. "Yes again, I wanted to make it up to you." I informed him; he pushed a strain of hair out of my face. "I know you were tired sweetheart, I understand. Trust me I want you everyday but I won't die because you've fallen asleep." He replied sincerely. "You're a wonderful mother and teacher everyday and it's draining." He continued, I cupped his face in my hand.

"I just want to make sure I'm a wonderful woman to you too. You are so good to me and sometimes I don't think I deserve you. I just don't want you to begin to feel neglected, because I love you and appreciate everything you do for Morgan and me. It would kill me if you know…"

I drifted off unable to even think about Edward cheating or leaving me. Edward cupped my face and looked deep into my eyes. "First of all I love taking care of you and _our_ daughter, next you are more than a wonderful woman to me and I love you more than my next breath Isabella so please never forget that. It's me who don't deserve you for taking on being a mother and dealing with this shit with James. I told you before I'm not going anywhere sweetheart, not until you order me away." I felt the tears in my eyes and I leaned up placing a kiss on his lips.

"That will never happen and James isn't shit and I want to be Morgan's mother even if I had to do it without you."

Edward chuckled, "It wasn't no way in hell I was going to let that happen, the two of you mean everything to me." He replied with a kiss on my forehead. I placed my head back on his chest and interlaced our fingers. "I feel the same way. I can't wait for October 11th, think if we hibernate till then it will get here faster?" I asked, Edward laughed again and I smiled hearing it in his chest.

"We could try, but I doubt Morgan will stay sleep that long."

"Yeah I guess you're right."

I replied with a smile of my own, "Speaking of sleep I think we should get some we have to get up in a few hours for work and to take Morgan to school." He said rubbing small circles on my back, I nodded my head against his chest and snuggled tighter against his body.

"I love you Isabella."

"I love you more…"

"That teacher Swan is a matter of opinion."

He told me then rolled us over so that he was over me when he added, "Because I am positive there is no one in this world that loves anyone more then I love you." I pushed my hands into his hair and smiling I said, "I beg to differ but let's agree to disagree." Then I lifted my face to his and gave him a scorching kiss heading into round two instead of sleep. I promised myself a large cup of coffee when morning came because I wanted him a lot more then sleep.

* * *

><p><em>My how I love B&amp;E and Morgan is so adorable I can't say it enough. Though she has been begging for something I'm trying to hold off doing….lol think she may win.<em>

_Do you guys really think Jared is in love with Jacob? LOL I did not plan that by the way..._

_Oh and I cannot wait for October 11__th__….wink wink_

_Please leave reviews will post as soon as I can. Thanks for reading!_


	35. Bittersweet

**Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to the Twilight Characters. They and the amazing Saga are owned by the wonderful Stephanie Meyer. **

**A/N: I'm super happy you all are enjoying my story; Thanks so so much for all the add's to favorites and alerts. Love all the reviews they make me smile: )**

**You guys really make my day, this chapter is a little sad but happy which is why it's called bittersweet. Hope you guys still enjoy it. It's also all Edwards point of view! Thanks so much for reading everyone! All of you are super fantastic!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 33 Bittersweet<strong>

**Edward POV**

I looked at the clock that was up on the wall and groaned seeing I had seven more hours left in my shift. I was working a double and was ready to go home and crawl into bed with Bella, over Bella or under her whichever she preferred. Yesterday was her birthday and She, Morgan and I had dinner as she agreed to do for her birthday. What she doesn't know is that we were all giving her a birthday party on Saturday at Rose and Emmett's house. I knew she would hate the idea of making a huge spectacle as she would call it for her birthday but I also knew she would tolerate it because she loved us. She had been texting my phone most of the night up until she fell asleep, and now I was on my own. The emergency room was pretty slow for a Friday night and I wasn't sure if I was happy or worried about that fact.

"Edward, do you have the chart for the patient in curtain three?"

I heard Seth ask me, I looked up from the chart I was reviewing. "Its right here, do you know he's been in and out of here twenty three times in the last five months, apparently he usually saw James and has recently been seeing Irina." I told him, Seth looked surprised and came closer for a better view of the chart.

"Look, each time they saw him they wrote him a prescription for a narcotic."

Seth pointed out; I rolled my eyes because I knew this probably meant we were dealing with a drug addict. Irina came up on my other side and handed the chart she held to nurse Tiffany who was covering for Angela.

"Irina, why did you write a prescription of Codeine for this patient four weeks ago? Then another two weeks ago?"

I asked her, she looked up at me nervously then looked down at the chart. "He was in a lot of pain." She said as if that made perfect sense. "You didn't find it weird that he was running out of them so damn fast." I snapped then reeled my irritation back in. Irina looked at me nervously obviously expecting me to snap on her some more.

"From now on, no narcotic prescriptions are to be given unless approved by me, Dr. Cullen or Seth first."

I told her handing Seth the chart so we could go evaluate him together. "Edward…" Irina said, I gave her a warning look because I made it clear she was not allowed to call me by my first name. "…I mean Dr. Cullen I have a PhD just like you and Dr. Rogers, I don't find it fair that I'm being treated like some intern." She continued putting her hand on her hip.

"Then stop acting like one. You should have caught this without me having to say something to you."

I told her between clinched teeth, she sucked in a deep breath. "It was an honest mistake." She replied running her fingers through her hair.

"A mistake that you made more than ten times Dr. Evans, if you can't do your job I'll be more than happy to find someone who can."

I told her then turned and walked away for curtain three. When I pulled the curtain back the man sat on the bed starching at his arms and chest.

"Mr. O'Conner what seems to be the problem?"

Seth asked walking closer to the man, I stood on the side and crossed my arms over my chest. "I'm in a lot of pain doc, I need something for the pain." He answered fidgeting. "Where's the pain Mr. O'Conner?" Seth asked looking through the chart as he spoke.

"Everywhere, look are you going to give me the meds, fuck where's the hot blond doctor at?"

He asked now looking over at where I was standing. "Can you sit still Mr. O'Conner?" I asked him knowing that he couldn't. "No it hurts." He answered with a growl. "I need the medication." He continued

"What happened to the prescription you just got two weeks ago?"

Seth asked him, "I didn't get no damn prescription two weeks ago." He snapped. I was done I didn't need to talk to him anymore.

"Mr. O'Conner we are not giving you a prescription for anything, but I will give you a number to a good Rehabilitation center."

I informed him, "What? I'm not no damn junky." He practically yelled. I could tell he was about to get hostile and quickly told Seth to step back but he didn't, "Just give me the fucking prescription!" He yelled "I'm sorry Mr. O'Conner we can't do that." Seth told him then Mr. O'Conner swung a punch connecting with Seth's jaw. I quickly rushed over and Mr. O'Conner threw a punch my way and I punched him in his nose making him dropped onto the gurney. I turned and looked at Seth who was rubbing his jaw.

"I told you to move back."

"Why the hell do junky's hit so hard?"

Seth asked, I laughed. I called Tiffany into the room and told her to call the police to come pick up Mr. O'Conner and to get some ice for Seth's jaw and Mr. O'Conner's nose. We left the room and I continued with the other patients.

"Dr. Cullen, can I talk to you?"

I heard Irina say from behind me, "If it isn't work related I don't need or want to hear anything you have to say Dr. Evans." I replied never turning around to look at her. I heard her blow out an irritated breath.

"Why are you treating me like some groupie trying to get in your pants?"

She snapped, this time I turned around to look at her to see if she was really serious. "Because you are, or have you forgotten already?" I barked back feeling the irritation from when she actually approached Bella about me supposedly hitting on her.

"I told you I'm sorry, I just…never mind you don't care. I just want to ask you to please me give me another chance. I really need this job, I know I can work at any hospital but my son loves it here and I can't up root him again."

She began to explain to me, I ran my fingers through my hair. "We are going to agree on a probation period Dr. Evans, this is people lives in your hands you're not in medical school anymore. Which means every mistake you make could result in killing someone, also if you cross that co-worker line again I will fire you without some much as recommendation." I told her, she nodded her head yes then told me thank you for the second chance and grabbed a chart and began to finish her rounds.

I picked up the next chart and my jaw went tight when I read the name, _Gerald Parker._ I knew he was Bella's old student. I quickly rushed to the room he was in saw him sitting with his mother who had a shiner that would put a boxer to shame and a busted lip.

"Hi Sergeant Cullen!"

Gerald said with excitement then groaned holding his arm. I reached for the stool and pulled it in front of him. "Hey Gerald, what brings you to my E.R at two in the morning?" I asked him but looked at his mother.

"My arm hurts really bad."

I tried lifting his arm and he cried out pulling away from me. "What happened to your arm?" I asked him. He looked at his mother then back at me, "My dad got mad at me because he stepped on one of my toys, he woke me up to yell at me and …" He looked up at his mom again as if asking permission to finish.

"It was an accident my husband was drunk and…"

I raised my hand to stop her from talking, I examined Gerald's arm and realized it was dislocated. I sucked in a deep breath to cover my own anger and told him this would hurt then relocated his shoulder. He was a tough boy because he tried not to cry while his mother damn near fell apart. I told him to hold his arm up and I would get him a sling. I asked Mrs. Parker to come with me out into the hallway.

"Dr. Cullen I swear it was an accident, my husband was drunk and angry."

"It's doesn't give him the fucking right to man handle his son."

I practically barked at her causing her to flinch. "Either you call the police on your husband for this, or I'll have to report this to child services." I told her, her eyes flashed with fear.

"No! They can't take my son he is all I have!"

"Then you have a choice to make Mrs. Parker, and to be safe I'm not discharging him until tomorrow so I hope you come up with something by then."

I told her then walked away. I hoped like yell that she made the right choice and called the police because I really didn't want to have to call child services because I knew it wasn't Mrs. Parker. But I damn sure wasn't sending Gerald home to his father.

I saw a few more patients and was thankful that time started to move a little faster. "Dr. Cullen, we have a motorcycle accident, the EMT's said that the guy as a gash in his head and that his lungs collapsed, and a woman how has really bad bleeding coming from her abdomen something about being penetrated between the car and bike." Tiffany yelled to me from the nurse's station. I sucked in a deep breath and was trying to figure out why someone was even on a motorcycle at three in the damn morning. I told her to prep the room and I went outside to wait for the ambulance. When they arrived the paramedic quickly shouted off the patients stats to me as I gave him a quick look over as we rushed him to the room.

"Wasn't there a woman in the accident with him?"

I asked the paramedic, "She died on our way here." He told me looking like he was drained his self. I simply nodded my head and rushed the man to the exam room Tiffany had prepped. I called out orders and I tried to inflate the man's lungs so he could breath but the gash on his head was bleeding rapidly. Tiffany tried to help while staying out of my way as I worked on his lungs then she yelled.

"There's blood coming from his side Dr. Cullen, I can't stop it!"

I rushed to her side and told her to hand me a gauze so I could stuff the wound until I could get him up to surgery. I didn't know how the paramedics missed the wound on his side but the man just lost at least a two pints of blood. I focused on his side trying to stop the bleeding when Irina said

"Dr. Cullen he's starting to bleed from his eyes."

"Fuck!"

I shouted checking on the gash on his head and then his eyes. I yelled out some more orders knowing that the bleeding from his eyes were because he had internal bleeding on his brain. I went to tell them to call the O.R again when the heart monitor let out a loud flat sound notifying us that his heart stopped beating. I quickly tried to revive him barking more orders to the staff as Tiffany ran out to get the defibrillator. After another five minutes of nothing I stopped and pulled off my gloves tossing them to the floor.

"Call it!"

I yelled pissed off, losing someone was never easy no matter how many times a day it happened. "4: 34 am" Tiffany said looking as if she had just lost someone close to her. I stormed out the room and headed for the break room I need to breathe. Before I hit the room a middle aged woman rushed over screaming at me.

"Did you save my son? His name is Kurt Morris; he was in the motorcycle accident. Please say you saved him!"

She yelled with tears streaming down her face, I ran my fingers through my hair and sucked in a deep breath. "I'm sorry to tell you this ma'am but we tried everything we could and your son didn't make it…"I was about to continue to tell her what happened but she screamed out and as if her legs gave out on her she dropped to the floor. A man rushed over to her to help her up and she slapped his hand away.

"This is your damn fault; I never wanted him to have that damn motorcycle!"

She yelled, I tried to help her up and she cried louder. I felt like shit, my job was to save lives and no matter what anyone told me I failed tonight. The hospitals grief counselor came running over to where I stood while I tried to keep the woman from falling to the floor again. She took her hand and led her to a private room. I quickly rushed to the break room and slammed the door behind me. A few minutes later Seth walked in and closed the door behind him.

"You cool Edward?"

"Give me a minute."

I told him needing to work this out on my own. I knew I couldn't save everyone, I knew that the man was losing too much blood and with collapsed lungs and internal bleeding on the brain there wasn't anything more I could do to save him but I still felt like I failed. I dropped down on the couch in the break room and ran my fingers through my hair again. "A parent should never outlive their child." I said not specifically to Seth but in general.

"We live in a fucked up world where it happens."

Seth replied leaning back against the table in the room. "If it was Morgan, I don't…" I couldn't even finish my thought because my chest went tight. Seth folded his arms across his chest. "That's why Joselyn knew to ask you and Bella to adopt Morgan. That right there, you love her as if she was your own daughter." Seth said. I looked up at him with more bite then I intended I said.

"She is my daughter."

"I know she is, I wasn't implying…"

"…don't worry about it I know."

I told him knowing I made him uncomfortable. I fell back against the couch and pulled my cell phone from my pocket and looked at the wall paper on my phone. It was a picture of Bella and Morgan with their lips pursed for a kiss. I smiled feeling a little more at ease.

"The gash in his head was deep, even if you stopped the bleeding in his side, he was going to die."

Seth told me, I didn't pull my eyes from the picture when I said, "I know but it didn't mean I wasn't going to try, or be any more pissed that I couldn't save him." The break room door opened and Tiffany appeared.

"65 year old man had a stroke he's headed to exam room five, and 35 year old woman with a stab wound in her leg heading to room eight."

Tiffany said, I pushed my phone back into my pocket and looked up at Seth. "I'll take the stroke victim something's telling me that the woman has a crazy story as to how she got stabbed in the leg at four in the morning I would rather not hear it." Seth and Tiffany laughed as I got up from the couch. I continued with the rest of my shift thankful that I hadn't lost any more patients.

When I arrived home I heard the television on in the living room with that damn SpongeBob theme song. I dropped my keys down on the side table and walked towards the living room. Morgan was sitting on the love set engrossed into the show I chuckled because I would have guessed that the alarm chiming _front door_ would have given me away. Morgan head snapped my way obviously hearing my laugh. She jumped from the couch and rushed towards me. I picked her up and kissed her cheek, "Good Morning Princess, I missed you last night." I told her walking over to the couch and sitting down with her in my lap. She signed that she missed me too and that her and mommy watched Princess in the frog last night.

"Really? Did you like the movie?"

I asked her placing a strain of hair behind her ear, she nodded her head yes then told me that her and mommy where about to go to breakfast with Aunt Ali and Aunt Rose. I had already known that because they were to keep Bella busy all day while the rest of us set up at Rose house. Bella appeared at the living room entrance wearing a pair of jeans that looked painted to her skin and a hot pink camisole with a white blouse.

"Good Morning Sergeant."

She said with a smile on her face. I placed Morgan on the couch and stood up to approach Bella. She met me half way and I quickly pulled her into my embrace. She looked up at me and I saw the worry enter her eyes.

"You look exhausted baby, how was work?"

"Not so good, but now that I'm home with the two of you it doesn't matter."

I replied not wanting to tell her about Gerald. By law I couldn't but I knew she would freak out once she saw him and knew I was the one who treated him. I lowered my head to hers so I could taste her lips and wash away the stress of my night. She smiled as she rose up on the balls of her feet meeting me half way and placed a kiss on my lips. I groaned when her tongue came into contact with mine for a quick second. She slowly pulled away from me with a smile.

"We're about to go out with Rose and Ali give you some peace so you can sleep."

She told me pushing my hair back from over my forehead. "I'll probably sleep better if you came back to bed with me." I replied with a grin. She shook her head, "If I go back to bed with you the last thing you will be doing is sleeping Edward Cullen." She said with her own grin, I looked behind me to make sure Morgan wasn't paying attention to us when I said, "Sleep means nothing when I could be making love to the most beautiful woman in the world instead." She laughed and dropped her head on my chest.

"What am I going to do with you Sergeant?"

"Whatever you want Teacher Swan I am at your mercy for the rest of my life."

I replied causing her to look up at me with those big doe eyes while biting her bottom lip. "I want to, but Rose and Alice are determined to have a girl's day for my birthday since I spent it home with you and Morgan. So I'm sure if I tried to cancel they would come and drag me out the house." She told me, I knew that they would after kicking my ass for messing up the surprise. "Fine they win this round, but tonight you are mine." I told her causing her to giggle. "I am always yours Sergeant." She replied seductively. I kissed her lips again then turned her lose knowing if I didn't I would toss her over my shoulder and take her upstairs. I looked over at Morgan who was still watching the sponge with square pants.

"Princess can you come help daddy do something in my office?"

I asked, she nodded her head yes and got up taking my hand. Bella looked at us with a raised brow and I told her to mind her business this was father and daughter business. Bella laughed then told me she was going up stairs to finish her hair before Alice came crashing through the door. Morgan and I proceeded to the office and when we entered she grinned then signed that she couldn't wait to surprise mommy later.

"Me either but don't forget you have to keep it a secret."

I told her, she nodded her head yes. I walked over to the desk and opened the drawer pulling out a t-shirt. "Put this on under your shirt and remember don't let mommy see it alright." I told her again she nodded her head yes as I helped her with her shirts. The door bell rung and I knew it was Alice and Rose so I rushed to answer it before Bella came down stairs.

"Hey Eddie, Jeez you look horrible I hope you get some sleep before later."

Alice said walking into the house. "Thanks Ali." I said sarcastically giving her and Rosalie a hug. Morgan quickly gave her aunts hugs then pulled her shirt up showing them the t-shirt I just gave her. Rose laughed then lifted her shirt to show Morgan the t-shirt she wore under it.

"Put down your shirts before Bella come down here."

Alice said trying to push their shirts down making Morgan giggle. "Edward just so you know I hate wearing under shirts, but you are lucky I love you." Alice told me with a smile. I laughed then asked them what all did they have planned for today.

"First breakfast, then the nail salon, then a trip to Bella's favorite book store in Seattle, then to get her in the mall will say we're shopping for Morgan then finally lunch at the café. Will that give you enough time to prep?"

Alice asked, Rosalie shook her head, "I'm starting to wish I stayed behind with the guys to decorate." Rosalie said making Alice and me laugh. I heard the steps creak and knew that meant Bella was coming down the stairs. I felt her arms slide around my waist and her firm breast press into my back.

"Don't you guys want to baby sit while I put Edward to bed?"

Bella said from behind me, I grinned at the thought and Alice cut her eyes at me. "No Bella, we are going out for your birthday, this is why we said we were picking you up. I knew who would try to get out of it." Alice complained making me laugh.

"But my birthday was Thursday…not today."

"Yes I know this and you spent it with your family, now you are going to celebrate with your girls so tell Edward bye and let's go."

"Bella just keep telling yourself her birthday is only two months away then you can torture her."

Rose said with a smile, "HA Edward has the same birthday remember, she'll be too busy torturing him." Alice replied and Bella gripped my ass making me jump and everyone laugh.

"Alice there is always the weekend, now let's go so we can get this over with."

Bella said coming around and now standing in front of me. Morgan told me she would see me later then took Rosalie's hand. I held Bella against me so she wouldn't see me place my finger over my lips to tell Morgan to keep it a secret. She giggled and nodded her head. I looked down into Bella's face and lowered my mouth to hers and took her lip into my mouth.

"Ok Morgan let's leave your mom and dad alone while I get you in the car."

I heard Rosalie say; when I heard the front door open then close I knew Morgan was no longer in front of us. So I pulled Bella tighter to me and devoured her mouth the way I really wanted when I came home. "Mmgh" I heard Alice clear her throat and I slowly pulled my lips from Bella's and looked over at my annoying cock blocking sister. She stood there with her arms crossed over her chest as she tapped her foot.

"You can't possibly think I was going to leave this house without Bella."

Alice said, Bella groaned then gave me one last kiss and pulled her arms from around me. "Ali I swear if Edward didn't need to get sleep I wouldn't be going anywhere." Bella told her making me laugh. Alice rolled her eyes and I watched the two of them walk out to the car. "Alice I want my girls back unharmed!" I yelled as Alice climbed into the driver side, she smiled and flagged my comment. I watched them pull off then went back into the now empty house.

I had to make a few phone calls before I went to sleep. So I called my mother first. "Edward, I thought you would be sleep." She said when she answered, "Hello to you too mom, I was just calling to make sure you have everything you need from the market for the party." I said walking into the kitchen to make me a quick breakfast.

"Yes I have everything, and Alice dropped off your father and my t-shirts. I have to say this is a very creative idea dear."

"Thanks mom, let's just hope Bella thinks so and don't try to kill me, you know she hates surprises."

"She'll love it Edward, especially since Morgan is involved. What time are you heading over to Emmett's?"

My mother asked, "At about two they should just be leaving the mall by then, so while they are at lunch I'll head over there to finish helping out." I answered deciding on a bowl of cereal.

"Alright, well get off the phone and get some sleep, I'll see you later dear."

"I'll see you later mom."

I told her then hung up and called Emmett next, "How did we get stuck decorating again?" Emmett grumbled into the phone. I laughed pouring milk into my bowl.

"Because if we tried to get Bella to hang out with us all day while Alice and Rose were missing she would know we were giving her a party."

I told him laughing when he grumbled again, "Yeah I guess she would, oh and the t-shirts are hot, but I still think you should have used the picture of six year old Bella with the missing tooth for the shirts that would have been epic." Emmett said laughing hysterically into the phone.

"Em I would like to have more children with your sister some day, and if I would have done that she would have my balls."

I told him causing Emmett to laugh some more. I asked him if we needed to get anything else for the party we talked for a few more minutes then I told him I'd be there later and was going to sleep. Then I thought about Gerald and decided to call Charlie and see if Mrs. Parker took my advice.

"Hey Edward, everything about ready for tonight?"

"Yeah, but I'm actually not calling for that. Remember the Parkers Bella asked you to check up on?"

"Funny you brought them up, the wife called me and is pressing charges against her husband for abuse on her and their son just a few hours ago."

I felt relief overcome my body, "Good, she brought her son into the E.R last night with a dislocated shoulder." I told him, "Fucking ass, if I wasn't wearing my badge I'd show him what it felt like to have your ass kicked." Charlie sneered into the phone. I agreed and told him I would be more then glad to help. After I talked with Charlie a while longer I went up stairs to my and Bella bedroom took a quick shower and went to sleep until two.

* * *

><p><em>Thank God Mrs. Parker finally called Charlie!<em>

_Wonder how Bella will react to that and her surprise party...tapping my chin with my index finger…LMAO_

_Party is next chapter, I'm actually real excited…lol_

_Please leave reviews will post as soon as I can. Thanks for reading!_


	36. What a Day

**Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to the Twilight Characters. They and the amazing Saga are owned by the wonderful Stephanie Meyer. **

**A/N: I'm super happy you all are enjoying my story; Thanks so so much for all the add's to favorites and alerts. Love all the reviews they make me smile: )**

**So some of you requested more drama, tisk tisk so impatient lol. This chapter is a taste, and I had a lot of fun writing it. Really hope you guys like it. All Bella's Point Of View this go round. Thanks so much for reading everyone! All of you are super fantastic!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 34 What a day<strong>

**Bella POV**

We went to have breakfast first and I was thankful because I was hungry I felt like I could eat and entire cow, maybe not a whole one but I was hungry. Breakfast consisted of Rose, Alice, Emily and Rose sister Robin who was finally in town. When the waiter came over to our table I quickly placed mine and Morgan's order and asked them to bring her chocolate milk and me a cranberry juice. Everyone was talking amongst themselves and Robin smiled at me then said

"Bella I have to say you are positively glowing must be some good se…"

"…coloring!"

Alice shouted stopping Robin from saying sex in front of my daughter. That would have been fun to explain to my four year old. "Coloring Alice?" Emily said laughing as she brought her glass of orange juice to her lips.

"What, that's what they used in Sex and the city."

Alice said shrugging her shoulders, "And yet you still just said the s-word." Rosalie pointed out with a laugh. "Oh damn it!" Alice shouted making us laugh. Morgan signed scowling her aunt for having a pouty mouth.

"Aunt Ali is so sorry Morgan."

Alice told her blushing, "So we're really using coloring for the s-word?" Robin asked looking at all of us with a smile. "Sure why not, and just so you guys know when I color with Emmett he likes to use each crayon in the crayon box." Rose said sipping from her straw and causing me to choke on air. Morgan patted my back and went back to coloring the place mat the restaurant gave her.

"Wait are crayons positions?"

Emily asked with a grin making us all laugh again, "Yes" Rose answered with a smile. "Rosalie please give me warning before you say something like that again." I told her happy the waiter showed up with our drinks. I gave Morgan her chocolate milk then sipped my cranberry juice.

"My Jas likes to color slow and cover every inch of my…" Alice stopped and looked at Morgan. "…page."

She finally said grinning, I shook my head at the ladies I called my best friends. "Sam is very thorough he leaves no part uncolored, and I mean no part." Emily said with a blush on her cheeks. Rosalie screamed out in laughter making Morgan jump.

"Sorry Morgan."

Rosalie said trying to control her laughter. All eyes were on me now, "Oh no, you girls are in here acting like its happy hour and we don't have a four year old at the table." I told them, Emily chuckled while Robin shrugged her shoulders and looked back at her menu. But of course Rosalie Swan and Alice Cullen were still eyeing my ass waiting for an answer. "Oh ok, I like to color with Edward…A LOT!" I said with a smile but they still looked sternly at me. I bit my lip and looked over at Morgan then back at the girls and they were all eyeing me now.

"When Edward and I color it's like a chemical reaction causing all of me to burst and taste the rainbow."

I replied making each of them laugh out loud and bringing attention to the table. No one stopped laughing until the waiter came over with our breakfast. "I'm not sure how we went from coloring to skittles but hot damn!" Rosalie said making us laugh again. I shook my head and began cutting Morgan's pancakes.

"You ladies are some lucky women, because Henry colored in the lines and stayed there."

Robin said referring to her ex-boyfriend and making us laugh again. I changed the subject to Alice's wedding to prevent any further talk about sex. Robin laughed when we all groaned about Alice making us wear gowns as the bridesmaid dresses. Alice continued talking as her face glowed.

"Oh for crying out loud!"

Rose snapped looking past me; I turned around to see where she was looking and saw Jacob, Billy, Rebecca and a tall shady blonde hair man I assumed was Rebecca's husband coming through the front door.

"Bella do you want to leave?"

Alice quickly asked me, "No, I'm fine guys really." I told them feeling like any anxiety I had when it came to Jacob was gone. "Why would she need to leave?" Robin asked trying to see who our eyes were set on.

"Because that is her ass of an ex at the door."

Emily snapped then looked my way with apologetic eyes for slipping up and cursing. "Wait who's her ex, the tall dark and handsome blonde hair one or the deliciously muscular dark hair one, because I'm sure you're not talking about the grandpa." Robin said causing all of us to look at her and laugh.

"The dark haired one, that looks like a mutt."

Alice snared, I tried to stifle my laugh. "Well damn what did he do?" Robin asked I refused to get into it because none of it matter to me anymore. I was more than happy now, but apparently my darling best friends did not feel the same about dropping the discussion.

"Where should we start, he cheated on Bella." Rose said

"Tried to hit Bella." Alice added

"Cheated on Bella again with a different girl then the first time." Emily continued

"Tried to hit Bella again and gripped her…"

"…alright I think she gets it."

I said cutting Alice off, she looked at me apologetically. "Bella we're sorry, I wasn't thinking." Alice said. Rose touched my hand as if to comfort me. "I'm fine guys but I would rather Morgan didn't here this, Jake is an ass, we all know this and I don't need to keep hearing it like a broken record. Trust me I will never forget the crap he put me through and for that I think I may always hate him." I told them running my fingers through Morgan's hair as she sat eating her pancakes ignoring us again.

"Happy to know your opinion of me hasn't changed."

I heard Jacob say sarcastically from behind me, I quickly turned around and saw that he, Billy, Rebecca and her husband stood behind me. Jacob looked at everyone at the table and I quickly noticed the way his eyes lingered on Robin. He pushed his hands in his pocket and turned to Billy "I'm going to go get some air, call me when our table is ready." He told him then walked away. Robin quickly stood up.

"Where are you going?"

Rosalie asked her, "He needs someone to talk to." She said, I couldn't resist raising my brow at her in surprise. "He is a jerk, who deserves everything he is getting!" Rosalie spat ignoring that Jacob's family was standing by our table.

"Rose, I know how it feels when everyone shuts you out and so do you which is why you should also know how important it is to have someone in your corner. We had each other growing up and you all obviously have your minds made up about him whether he changed or not, so as a fresh face I'm going to talk to him."

Robin informed us and walked away, Rosalie rolled her eyes. "She just had to become the damn psychiatrist didn't she?" Rosalie said, I tried not to laugh at the irritation on her face but Emily broke first causing the rest of us to laugh. I stood up from my sit to properly greet Billy and Rebecca. When Morgan noticed it was Rebecca she quickly got up and hugged her.

"Sorry for that."

I told Billy, "Oh Bella please, you have every right to feel that way about Jacob. He brought it on his self, now is this, the adorable Morgan, Charlie can't seem to stop talking about?" Billy asked looking down at Morgan who nodded her head yes with a blush on her cheeks. "Yes this is my daughter Morgan, princess this is a good family friend Mr. Billy." I introduced, Morgan signed nice to meet you and Billy looked at me confused. I smiled.

"She said it's nice to meet you."

I told him, Billy held out his hand to her and she placed her small one in his large one. "The pleasure is all mine Morgan, did you know I knew your mommy when she was your age?" Billy asked her making her eyes go large in excitement as she looked from me to him.

"Bella this is my husband Tyler, sweetheart this is my childhood friend Bella I told you so much about."

Rebecca said introducing us, I shook his hand and he smiled, "I've heard a lot about you, think the best thing was the right hook you gave Jacob. Don't know many women willing to stand up to a big man like Jacob other then my Becky." He said making me laugh.

"Oh then Tyler is it, you've just met four additional ones. I'm Alice."

I laughed as they each introduced their selves. "So ladies like you hang out in a pack." He joked, "You better believe it!" Rosalie told him with a smile. They were called to their table and Rebecca told us she would see us later, Billy went to go get Jacob and when he came in we watched him wipe what looked like tears from his eyes while Robin was rubbing his shoulder in what I thought was more of a lover kind of manner then psychiatrist. I smiled at the thought of the two of them falling for each other that would be priceless. Robin said something to him and he nodded his head and squeezed her hand before she headed back over to our table.

"What the hell was that?"

Alice asked before any of us could. Robin looked at all of us and she sat down. "Doctor, Patient confidentiality." Robin said picking up her fork.

"Bull shit!"

Rose yelled, "Rosalie your mouth." I told her covering Morgan's ears realizing it was probably too late. "I'm not going to tell any of you anything, but I will say Bella for what it is worth I think Jacob is really sorry." She told me. I sucked in a deep breath truly not wanting to hear it. Rose rolled her eyes while Emily said I bet his ass is sorry, and then Alice added under her breath a sorry piece of shit. I needed to change the subject before this got out of hand. The last thing I wanted was to spend my day talking about Jacob fucking Black.

"I think I'm pregnant!"

I blurted out then slapped my hand over my mouth when I realized what I said, "WHAT?" they all yelled. I was trying not to laugh at the shocked looks on all their faces.

"Are you serious Bella?" Emily asked

"OMG Edward is going to freak!" Alice added

"Don't you guys use birth control?" Rosalie asked

"Wow guess tasting that rainbow was some powerful sh…stuff."

Robin said making all of us look at her and laugh, "Bella are you really pregnant? Have you made an appointment to see a doctor?" Alice was the first to start up the questions again once we stopped laughing at Robin's comment.

"I'm not pregnant."

I told them still laughing, "Wait what? You just said that you thought you were." Rosalie so nicely pointed out. I shrugged my shoulders.

"I wanted to change the subject off of Jacob and said the first thing that came to mind."

"You think your pregnant is the first thing to come to mind?"

Alice asked with a smile on her face, "Yeah, I needed something that would get all of your attention on something else." I told her picking up my fork. "Well you have effectively done that Bella." Emily told me with a smile as she picked up her cup making everyone laugh and just like that the talk about Jacob was over. Though I did notice Robin's eyes look over at his table a few times when she noticed that I caught her we just smiled at each other but said nothing about it.

After breakfast we went to the nail salon and I told them to try and act like we had a child with us, Alice flagged me saying she wanted her niece to be fully prepared for the male species.

"Right like her dad, uncles and grandfathers will even let a none related male a yard near her."

I replied making Rosalie chuckle, "Emmett already said that we had to have boys so he had more help keeping boys away from Morgan." She told us making us laugh. Morgan signed that she thought boys were yucky.

"I'll remember you said that when you turn fourteen sweetie."

I told her kissing her forehead, and then she smiled and said that she colors with a boy at school and he always colored out of the lines. My jaw dropped and my face was hot while my beautiful friends laughed hysterically.

"Morgan trust me when you get older that will be a good thing."

Rosalie said, I slapped her arm making her laugh some more. "No more coloring talk in front of my daughter." I told them, they all tried to stifle their laughs.

"Bella it's innocent, she's talking about real coloring, not our coloring."

Alice told me as we walked up to the front desk. Rose let the woman at the front desk know how many was in our party and that we had an appointment for eleven. We were quickly ushered to the back and I told Morgan to pick a color to get her toes painted. She sign asking me what color was I going to pick and I told her blue. What I didn't add was that I was picking it because it was her dad's favorite color on me, but she didn't need to know all of that. Morgan agreed to the same color and we went to get pampered and get our feet done.

"Bella do you and Edward plan on having more children?"

Robin asked a couple sits over from mine, I looked at Morgan and smiled, "Yeah we do, maybe in the not so distant future but not right now." I answered, Morgan smiled up at me then signed that she wanted some ice cream.

"No Morgan, you just had breakfast."

I told her playing one of her curls, she pouted causing everyone to let out a long "Aww" but Morgan knew me better then that I was not Edward and I was not about to back down.

"Nice try young lady but the answer is still no; it's too early for ice cream."

She rolled her eyes and I realized just how much I hated that little gesture and wanted to call my mother and apologize. After the nail salon we went to my favorite book store where I brought Morgan more Braille books and Edward the new James Patterson book, Alice told me that it was my birthday we were celebrating and I kindly reminded her that it meant I could spend my money the way I wanted.

Next was the mall which with Alice did not make me surprised. I tried telling them that I didn't want anything but they were determined to go, Rose claimed she needed to buy her and Emmett a new toy. Naturally Morgan mistook what her aunt meant and said she wanted a new toy too. So I took that as my que to get away from my sex crazed friends and took Morgan to the toy store and told them to call me when they were done.

Morgan quickly went up the Barbie aisle and asked if she could have some pink Barbie convertible. I smiled and told her she could but that I didn't want to have to tell her more than once to clean up her toys. She agreed too quickly and it made me laugh. My phone beeped alerting me of a text message and I smiled seeing it was from Edward.

**E: I miss you both**

**B: LOL already huh? Looks like we have you wrapped around our fingers**

**E: You have no idea, the house is so quite I actually played your Taylor Swift song and the little mermaid so that I could fall asleep at least feeling like you both were here.**

**B: LOL, you have it bad Sergeant Cullen**

**E: Just for my ladies sweetheart. Hope you both are having fun.**

**B: We are. Ran into Jake earlier that was kind of awkward.**

I told him already knowing that if I didn't tell him one of my darling best friends would. Alice specifically because I knew she wouldn't keep that information from her brother.

**E: Where? And are you alright?**

**B: At the restaurant we had breakfast at, and yes I'm fine please don't worry.**

**E: Can't help it, are you sure you're alright?**

**B: Yes Sergeant, I'm perfectly blissful. He was the one crying.**

**E: Crying?**

Edward texted back and I knew he was probably laughing. I hadn't meant to write Jake was crying, swear my fingers had a mine of their own. Morgan came over to me holding two swim suit Barbie's and a pout, I laughed and told her she could have them if she put the car back. She stood there as she contemplated my ultimatum.

**B: Robin went to talk to him and when they came back he was wiping tears from his eyes.**

**E: Damn didn't know Robin was that good a shrink, well as long as your fine teacher swan, what is our daughter doing?**

**B: Trying to decide if she wants a Barbie car or two new Barbie's. Told her she had to choose.**

**E: Why can't she have both?**

I giggled knowing he would ask me that, and quickly texted my response.

**B: Because we don't what her to be spoiled rotten like her daddy.**

**E: LOL good one sweetheart. I love you and tell my princess I love her too, going to play basketball with the guys will see you later.**

**B: Alright love you too, are you going to Em's house after ya'll play?**

I asked knowing that was where the guys normally went after playing basketball. Edward didn't respond right away. Morgan told me she decided on the two new Barbie's and would ask daddy for the car. I laughed knowing Edward would probably buy her two of them. We walked to get in line when my phone beeped with Edwards response.

**E: Yeah, probably to play some poker and watch the baseball game.**

**B: Alright, we'll come there then after Rose and Alice finish dragging me around.**

**E: Can't wait to see you then ;-)**

Came his reply, I smiled and placed my phone back into my purse. I told Morgan her daddy said hi and that he loved her and she blushed. The woman behind the cash registered smiled at us.

"Your daughter is adorable."

"Thank you."

I replied loving hearing people call her my daughter. I handed her the money for Morgan's toys to pay for them. Morgan began doing the pee pee dance and I couldn't help but laugh that she still used that as a form of communication. After I grabbed her bag with the new toys I took her hand rushing out of the toy store for the bathrooms. My cell phone rung playing Rose's ring tone.

"Are you done toy shopping?"

I asked when I answered the phone, Rosalie laughed. "Yes, and I got you and Edward some hand cuffs." She replied I groaned and she laughed. "Where are you guys at now?" I asked her rushing up the hall to the bathrooms.

"DSW you know Ali couldn't come in this mall without going there and god help me because Robin and Emily went with her."

I laughed as I pulled the door open to let Morgan into the bathroom. She quickly rushed to the stall all the way at the end and I followed her inside. "So happy I'm missing it. I'm taking Morgan to the bathroom then we'll meet you there." I told her hanging my bags up on the hook as Morgan pulled her shorts down.

"Hurry, they're trying to kill me."

Rose whispered into the phone making me laugh. I hung up and went to help Morgan. First I placed a toilet cover on the toilet then turned to her. When I tried to lift her shirt out the way she giggled and pushed my hands away.

"Princess I don't want you to get anything on your shirt."

She signed for me to turn around which I found odd but did anyway as I laughed. I didn't turn back around until I heard the toilet flush. I took her out of the stall and asked if it was alright to lift her for the sink, she giggled again and nodded her head yes. After we washed and dried our hands we exited the bathroom and walking up the hall where I ran smack into a large chest.

"Oh I'm so sorry…"

When I looked up I was face to face with an obvious angry Mr. Parker. He was breathing hard as his chest rose and fell rapidly. I gripped Morgan's hand and tried to get past him and he placed his hand on the wall preventing me.

"My wife left me."

He said through clinched teeth, "Good." I snapped back. He stepped closer to me and I pushed Morgan behind me. "You and your fucking marine man should have really stayed the fuck out of it." He told me, I wasn't sure what Edward had to do with this but I tried walking past again had he prevented me.

"Let me pass."

I told him not wanting to cause a scene. I knew Morgan was scared because I felt her hugging my leg and holding onto the back of my shirt.

"Why, maybe I should do to your marine what he did to me. Take his wife and child."

"You will not lay a fucking hand on my daughter."

I barked at him, he chuckled at me. "I love a feisty woman." He said taking another step towards me and I pushed Morgan back some more. He reached his hand toward me and I dropped my bags ready to put up a damn good fight.

"Get the fuck away from them!"

I heard a loud voice bark, and I swore I had to be hallucinating. I looked over Mr. Parker shoulder to see Jacob standing at the other end of the hall wearing what looked like a mall security uniform. Mr. Parker turned around and looked at Jacob.

"What's it to you?"

"Get away from them before I kick your ass."

Jacob said walking up the hall way, I couldn't help feeling like this was literally the most ironic situation in the fucking world. Mr. Parker looked Jacob over and then back at me.

"Don't you even think about it."

Jacob told him placing his self between me and Mr. Parker. He looked over Jacob's shoulder at me then said, "You better hope your Marine has a body guard too." Then he walked away. No one moved until we didn't see him anymore. I quickly turned and dropped to my knees to check on Morgan.

"Princess are you alright?"

She nodded her head yes then signed that she wanted her daddy. "I know baby I want your daddy too, we're going to go to him ok?" I told her she nodded her head then placed it on my shoulder. I picked her up and noticed Jacob watching us.

"Thank you Jacob."

"No Problem, is she alright?"

He asked looking at Morgan, "Yes she'll be alright once I get her home. I'm surprised to see you here." I told him he chuckled then said,

"Well I'm still on suspension from the force so I needed a job with a baby on the way. I was watching the camera's and saw the two of you and that idiot. I saw that fear in your eyes like from when you know and I just came running."

He told me running his fingers through his hair and then pushing his hands into his pocket. "Well thank you because you didn't have to come to my rescue." I told him, he looked at me.

"Yes I did, I owe you Bella."

"No you don't owe me anything; just keep getting your life back together."

"Yeah, I'm trying. Think I might see Robin for some sessions."

"That's good, should always start somewhere."

I told him, Morgan hugged me tighter. "I should get going, thank you again." I said. Jacob picked my bags up and handed them to me. I took them from his hands and tried to hide the discomfort I felt when his hand brushed over mine. But he noticed my flinch and my body tensing up.

"I never deserved you. I'm really sorry for my part all those years ago and everything I've done to you."

Jacob told me, I didn't know what to say so I said nothing. "Do you need me to walk you to your car?" He asked I quickly shook my head no. I still didn't feel completely comfortable being alone with him. I felt like there were two Jacob's the one I use to call my best friend and this monster that I felt could snap at any moment.

"I'm still with Alice and Rose; I'm just going to meet them at the shoe store."

I replied walking past him, "Alright, and Bella I think the three of you make a beautiful family hopefully one day I'll find a part of that." I smiled at him, "I'm sure you will Jake, thanks for coming to our rescue, and I think my father, Emmett and Edward will be thanking you too." I told him knowing that when I told them they would be out on the hunt for Mr. Parker.

"I'm not so sure."

"Trust me I am. Have a good day Jacob."

I told him then walked away; I headed straight for DSW and saw them exiting the store the same time I approached.

"What's wrong with my niece?"

Rosalie asked approaching me, and brushing Morgan's hair out her face. "I had a run in with a jerk and he scared her." I answered; Alice quickly came to my side. "Was it Jacob? I saw him run past the store just a moment ago." She told me, I shook my head. Then began telling them what happened. Robin wore a proud smile when I told her it was Jacob who came to our rescue. Rosalie looked shocked and Emily was shaking her head with a smile on her face. Alice grinned then said

"Jacob? Wow didn't see that coming."

"Me either, but I tell you this much I'm grateful because I just knew I was about to have to fight off that big ass gorilla in front of Morgan."

I told them making them laugh. "When you tell the guys you know what's going to happen right?" Rosalie asked me, I rolled my eyes and nodded my head yes. Trying to calm any of them down would be pointless.

"Ok well let's take Morgan home."

Alice said then Morgan's head popped up and she signed that we had to go to Emmy Bear's house for the party. Alice and Rose faces went red and Morgan quickly slapped her hands on her face.

"Umm what party?"

I asked now no one willing to look at me. "Oh you guys did not plan me a surprise party…" I said then they all looked at me one by one. "You did, didn't you?" I said unable to resist smiling, the fact that Morgan knew and just now slipped up made my heart swell.

"I know you hate parties for your birthday but we thought it would be nice with Morgan and…"

"…It's fine. Really. I'm just trying to figure out how you kept Morgan quite."

Morgan giggled then signed that daddy told her it was a secret surprise for me and said she ruined it. I kissed her cheek, "You didn't ruin it baby, I'm very surprised." I told her. So I asked them what was next and Alice shrugged her shoulders.

"Well it was lunch, but we may as well head to Rose house."

I laughed, "Ok but don't tell the guys about what happened. I don't want to ruin all of their hard work with that mess." I told them.

"Bella I don't think that's a good idea."

"I'm saying I won't tell them, because I will just at the end of the night, when Morgan is sleep so that she won't hear them plotting."

I replied, "That makes sense." Alice said everyone agreeing with her. We decided to call it a day and then we all began leaving the mall for the parking lot. Alice grumbled that she was never going to be able to surprise me just once and Rosalie laughed saying.

"I don't even know why we tried."

I laughed at the two of them and told them they could try again next year. When we arrived at Rose and Emmett house, Alice looked back at me.

"Can you pretend to be surprised?"

"Ali, we both know Bella is a terrible liar."

Rosalie said getting out of the car. I laughed as I climbed out next. "Hey I am not. I can put on a good surprised face." I told them, they both just rolled their eyes. I took Morgan out of her car seat then began up the walk leading to the front door. Rose unlocked her door and when I entered everyone yelled surprise and I tried to put on my best face.

"All damn it she knew!"

Emmett yelled, making everyone laugh. "Which one of you told her?" Jasper asked with a smile. I placed my hand on my hips. "No one told me." I lied unconvincingly; "Baby girl you're a worse liar then your old man." My father said laughing. I looked around and was happy to see so many faces of people I called my friends and family. Edward approached me with a smile.

"You are a horrible liar, sweetheart."

He told me sliding his arms around my waist. "So people keep telling me." I replied with a smile. Edward kissed my lips softly then looked down at Morgan who was standing next to me.

"Did you tell mommy?"

He asked her, she blushed and nodded her head yes then signed that she didn't tell me about the other surprise though. I looked up at Edward and he chuckled along with everyone else who understood her.

"Guess you got to give her that surprise now Eddie."

Emmett said with a smirk. Edward nodded his head and I looked at everyone wondering what they were talking about. My father pulled his redskins shirt off turning his back to me and I saw the picture of Morgan, me and Edward on the back of his under shirt. Then he turned around and there was a large W on his shirt. Emmett, Jasper, Sam, Seth, Ben and Carlisle followed his actions and I laughed seeing they all had the same picture on their shirts. But each of them had a different letter. I looked up at Edward and he only smiled. I looked back just when Esme, Rose, Alice, Sue, Bree, Emily, Angela and even Morgan removed their shirts showing the same pictures and just one letter on the front. Everyone came together and I watched laughing when my father pushed Emmett past Carlisle. Telling him to learn how to spell.

They all stood in a straight line facing me, the shirts spelled out something so I focused. My father, Carlisle, Emmett and Jasper shirts spelled _W-I-L-L_ ok first word out the way. Then Seth, Sam and Ben's spelled _Y-O-U_ second word down. Then Sue, Esme, Angela, Bree and Emily's shirts spelled _M-A-R-R-Y_ and my breath caught in my throat. My heart was racing as I looked to Rose and Alice who were smiling as their shirts spelled _M-E_ and Morgan stood smiling with the question mark on her shirt. I turned to Edward who dropped down to one knee and pulled a small black velvet box from his pocket. He snapped the box open and inside was a simple princess cut diamond engagement ring.

"Isabella Marie Swan, I promise to continue to love you every day of forever will you do me the astounding honor of marrying me?"

He asked, I felt the tears in my eyes and I looked back at our friends and family and read _Will you marry me? _on their t-shirts again. Then I looked back at Edward and nothing else mattered that happened today nothing but right now, this moment this question. I bit my bottom lip and nodded my head yes as the tears fell from my eyes. Edward placed the ring on my finger then quickly stood taking my mouth with his own as our family and friends cheered on.

* * *

><p><em>Aww, I think I have a tear, I knew Edward was going to propose this way from the beginning thought it fit them.<em>

_What do you think is going to happen once Bella tells Edward about Mr. Parker? (He made bail) for those wondering why he was out._

_And Jake saving Bella and Morgan bet you didn't expect that…lol_

_How about Robin and Jake? Ha ha that will be fun_

_Please leave reviews will post as soon as I can. Thanks for reading!_


	37. Beauty and the Beast

**Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to the Twilight Characters. They and the amazing Saga are owned by the wonderful Stephanie Meyer. **

**A/N: I'm super happy you all are enjoying my story; Thanks so so much for all the add's to favorites and alerts. Love all the reviews they make me smile: )**

**So happy you guys enjoyed the last chapter, had a lot to do yesterday these classes are kicking my butt, by here you guys are hope you enjoy it. Thanks so much for reading everyone! All of you are super fantastic!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 35 Beauty and the Beast<strong>

**Edward POV**

I looked down into Bella's face as she smiled up at me; this is how it was always suppose to be. The joy I saw on her face right now was all that mattered to me. I wiped a tear from her cheek then with a grin I asked.

"Surprised?"

She chuckled and nodded her head yes. Bella looked at her left hand again where the engagement ring I just slid on her finger rested. I was this shimmer in her eye and I wanted to take her home and ravish every part of the future Mrs. Cullen. I turned her head so that she would look back at me and I kissed her lips again. I pulled away slowly when I heard my mother sobbing, and then tell my father about damn time. Bella laughed and dropped her head on my chest and I smiled kissing the top of her head. Morgan was the first to come over to us, she tapped Bella's hip to get her attention. Bella pulled out of my arms and picked Morgan up as another tear fell from her eye. I looked at my girls and slid my arm around Bella's waist kissing her and Morgan's forehead.

"Is this why you wouldn't let me help you in the bathroom?"

Bella asked, Morgan giggled and nodded her head yes. Then she asked if Bella liked her ring because she had helped me pick it out. Bella looked up at me and I nodded my head yes to confirm what Morgan said. Bella grinned then kissed her forehead.

"I absolutely love it princess, you and your daddy just made me very happy."

Bella told her, Morgan asked why was she crying then and Bella laughed. "Mommy is emotional princess, you know that." I answered making Morgan smile. Then she said, good because she didn't want her to be upset like the guy made her at the mall. Then Morgan looked at me and added that if Mommy is sad I should color with her because mommy liked to color with me. Bella, Rose, Ali, Emily and Robin all laughed hysterically at what I assumed was an inside joke. Bella gave Morgan an Eskimo kiss; and whispered something in her ear. I had no idea what they were talking about. But I damn sure wanted to know about this guy who pissed her off. "Who upset you at the mall?" I asked in Bella's ear and she simply mumbled back later. Morgan smiled at us and then wrapped her arms around Bella's neck laying her head on her shoulder.

"Princess are you sleepy?"

I asked brushing her curls out of her face; Morgan shook her head no then yawned. I smiled and took her from Bella's arms. The minute Bella no longer held Morgan she was ambushed with our family and friends. I had forgotten they were even here as we stood in our Edward, Bella and Morgan bubble. Emmett slammed his large hand down on my shoulder when he said, "I've been waiting for you to ask my sister this damn question since you met her in second grade." I laughed knowing he was serious. "I think Charlie would have shot me if I would have asked then." I told him making him laugh and agree.

The party swung into motion and I left Bella to the hugs and kisses of everyone and walked over to the couch and sat down with Morgan in my lap. She put her head on my chest and began playing with my fingers. While I ran my fingers through her curls, I watched Bella laugh with my mother as they walked past to the kitchen. We caught eyes and she grinned as a blush covered her cheeks, then she mouthed I love you and I did the same. I looked back at the little girl in my lap just when she signed the word Daddy and I couldn't resist the smile that formed on my lips.

"Yes Princess?"

I replied, she sat up and looked at me with sad eyes and signed that she didn't want the big man to take her and mommy from me. That she wanted them to stay with me forever. I wasn't sure what the hell she was talking about but I cupped my daughters face in my hand.

"Morgan, no one is going to take you or mommy from me alright. Who told you that?"

I asked her she signed some big man that scared her and mommy at the mall today. My nose flared as I tried to contain my anger. I asked her if it was the man from the zoo and she shook her head no and told me that he was bigger and scarier. I kissed her forehead and told her again that she and Bella would be with me forever. She smiled at me then signed good and climbed right out of my lap and went to her grandparents. I sat on the couch and thought about what Morgan said and her comment about Bella being upset at the mall. I watched Bella enter the living room with Alice and Rose as they were talking about something that made Bella's eyes sad as she shook her head. I slowly pushed myself up from the couch and walked over to her to ask her about what Morgan had just said to me.

"Can I steal my fiancée away?"

I asked when I approached them, "Sure we had her all day anyway." Alice said giving Bella a look then walking away with a smile, Rose smiled at me then gave Bella a serious look also when she said, "Tell him, and use the office if you need to." Then she walked away. Bella turned to me and I saw worry lines all on her face. I used my thumb to trace over the line at the corner of her eye.

"What is it you need to tell me?"

I asked her, she bit her lip and took my hand into hers. "Let's go to the office" she told me. I nodded my head and followed her back to Rose and Emmett's office. When we entered I closed the door behind us. Bella turned to me and I watched her look at her engagement ring again and smile. Then she took a deep breath and looked up at me biting her lower lip. I could tell something was really bothering her and I started to wonder if it had anything to do with what Morgan said to me. I slowly approached her and pulled her bottom lip from between her teeth and said.

"Love, please tell me what's wrong you are killing me."

"Promise not to get angry, Morgan does not need to see you angry."

She told me placing both her hands on my chest, I didn't like where this was going. "Bella you're fucking scaring me, what happened?" I asked her again. "Does this have to do with some man telling you and Morgan he was going to take you both from me, Morgan looked devastated as she told me about it. I swear if James sent someone after the two of you I will…" Bella's finger was on my lips to stop my rant. She took my hand and walked us over to the sofa in the office. I sat down and she sat in my lap, "I need you to not get angry right now alright, I need you to hold me while I tell you what happened." She told him and I nodded my head agreeing as I wrapped my arms around her. She took a deep breath and turned her head away from me again. I hated when she did this.

"I ran into Mr. Parker at the mall today."

She told me, I lifted her head back up so I could look into her eyes. "What happened?" I asked her more sternly then I meant to, needing her to continue. "I ran into him in the hall by the bathrooms. He told me Mrs. Parker left him, and I said good and then he said that me and my marine man should have stayed out of it. I wasn't sure what you had to do with it but I tried to walk away and he wouldn't let me said that he should take Morgan and me from you like you took his wife and child from him." She paused and I went to speak and she shook her head as if to tell me not to so I didn't. "I told him he wasn't laying a fucking hand on our daughter and he said he always liked a feisty woman. I could tell he was about to try something, so I dropped the bags I held and pushed Morgan further behind me." Bella told him, I knew she wasn't hurt so I was wondering how they got away.

"Then right when he reached for me Jacob showed up, like out of nowhere. He told Mr. Parker to stay the hell away from us and warned him that he would kick his ass. Mr. Parker got intimidated but Jakes size and backed off guess he doesn't know I could kick Jakes ass…" Bella said with a smile making me chuckle a bit. "…anyway then before he walked away he said I better hope you had a body guard too."

She finished, I thought about what she said and couldn't help being surprised that it was Jacob that came to My Bella's rescue. I couldn't hate him as much as I wanted to know knowing he had saved my daughter and future wife. "Jacob huh?" I asked still in shock, Bella laughed.

"Yeah Jacob, it shocked the hell out of me. Apparently he works security at the mall."

She told me, and then she looked at me and asked what Mr. Parker meant by me taking his wife and child from him. I sucked in a deep breath.

"Gerald came into the E.R last night with a dislocated shoulder."

I told her and watched her face go into anger, I laced our fingers and she relaxed some. "He's fine, but I told Mrs. Parker that if she didn't press charges on her husband I would have no choice but to call child services. She must have told him what I said. I'm honestly surprised the bastard made bail so quickly" I continued, feeling like him going after my family was my fault. "I should have just minded my business; if something happens to the two of you Bella...I won't survive it." I said hating the idea of Morgan and Bella being in any danger. Bella cupped my face in her hands.

"Don't say that. You did the right thing Edward. Mr. Parker is just an evil man and he will get his. The bastard is just lucky I wasn't carrying my gun. Nothing is going to happen to me and Morgan alright?"

Bella told me, I smiled loving her confidence. I needed it because now I had both James and the ass Mr. Parker to worry about. At least with James I knew he was pretty much talk but Mr. Parker was a violent man and I had no idea just how much he was capable of.

"Stop it Edward."

Bella said as if she could hear my worried thoughts; I looked up into her beautiful face. "We have to tell your father, Em, Jasper and Sam." I told her she nodded her head then pushed her fingers into my hair.

"But not tonight, we are going to enjoy the rest of this beautiful night. We are engaged and I want to celebrate."

She told me with a grin on her face now, "Bella." I said preparing to protest and she shook her head no and kissed my lips softly once, then twice and a third time. "I don't want to think about it tonight, I want to celebrate my birthday and my engagement to the man of my dreams with our family and friends. Then I want to go home read our daughter a bed time story then tuck her in, then I want to make love to my future husband until the sun rise." She told me with pleading eyes, I couldn't deny her but I couldn't just do nothing so I decided on a compromise.

"Can we at least tell your father tonight, so he can let the police know to keep an eye on the bastard?"

She smiled, "Yes, we can do that." She answered turning in my lap so she was straddling me now. "You know what has me really hot right now?"She asked wrapping her arms around my neck. I smiled at her then asked, "What might that be future Mrs. Cullen?" she smiled and placed an opened mouth kiss on my lips. Then using her tongue she traced my lips as she spoke.

"That. My future name, I cannot wait to marry you Mr. Cullen, do you think tomorrow would be too soon?"

I laughed as I looked into her beautiful doe brown eyes and said "I thought you would never ask." She grinned then kissed me harder on the mouth. I held her to me needing her to envelope me into her entire being. I wanted to kill Mr. Parker for even breathing a word to Bella, but my love for Bella outweighed all other emotions like it always has. She wanted tonight so I would give it to her and deal with Parker tomorrow. Bella began to grind her hips and it didn't take long for my brain to shut off and my dick to wake up. I slid my hands under her shirt, loving the feel of her flesh against my hands.

"Do you think Emmett would be pissed if we fucked in his office?"

Bella asked when I began kissing and nibbling on her neck. "Don't know, Don't care." I answered bringing my hand to cup her breast. I pushed her bra to the side and pinched her nipple between my fingers causing her to moan. I started unbuttoning her pants then slid my hand inside her underwear. "Fuck your wet baby." I growled sliding two fingers inside of her. "Mmm that feels really good" she moaned beginning to rock her hips against my hand. I whispered in her ear to lift up so I could pull her jeans down. She quickly complied I started to massage her bundle of nerves and her eyes started to flutter"I need you to fuck me now Edward, we don't have time for foreplay." She moaned pulling at my belt buckle and pants, I loved when she was aggressive, I lifted my ass from the couch allowing her to pull my jeans down slightly. She pulled my dick from my boxers and mounted me in one swift movement. She rocked then swiveled her hips and the shit felt fantastic and couldn't help but voice it. "Fuck, Bella you feel good." I groaned into her neck, pushing my fingers into her hair. She continued to slowly ride me lifting up and down driving me completely insane and she knew it.

"Edward you have to be quiet our family is on the other side of this wall."

She told me picking up her pace; I held her hips and met her thrust for thrust. Needing to be with her this way, after she said yes should be mine forever. Fuck just the thought made me harder; I kissed her hard on the mouth as she rode me faster. I wanted her from a different angle so I told her to get up and turn around so that her back was against my chest. Bella grinned understanding what I wanted and she quickly did as I asked. When she lowered back on my cock I pulled her legs up on the couch so she was sitting frog like. I pulled her back against my chest and slid my hand to her front and began to massage her clit. "Mmm baby that feels so good". She said rocking her hips harder, I kissed her neck and told her to enjoy herself. My Bella did just that as she began riding me feverishly as her skin flushed a beautiful shade of pink. Every time I lifted my hips and slammed into her she moaned and it was getting louder and louder with every plunge I made into her. There was a knock at the door the same time I crashed into her slick folds again. Bella moaned louder making me have to place my free hand over her mouth. "We're still talking give us a few more minutes." I said to whomever it was; Bella giggled but never stopped rocking her hips against my dick or hand. "Sweetheart you have to be quiet our family is on the other side of this wall." I whispered in her ear repeating her words.

"Then make me come before someone else knocks on the door."

She ordered, I smiled happy to obey, "Are you going to be quiet?" I asked her as I pinched her clit between my fingers. "Mmm I'll try." She told me, that wasn't good enough. I didn't need our parents hearing her moan and I damn sure didn't want Morgan to hear her. "Try isn't good enough. Will you promise to be quiet Mrs. Cullen?" I asked knowing me calling her that would drive her insane. She began to ride me harder, "Yes, I promise, just please fuck me Edward." She moaned. I told her to lean over and grab my ankles for support. She did as told and I held her legs and began to hammer into my beautiful fiancée as she whimpered and moaned incoherently. This was the first time we had used the position and I promised us both that we would explore it again in the very near future. From this angle I managed to hit Bella's g-spot perfectly and it didn't take long for her walls to tighten around me, as she started to scream, I reminded her to be quiet so she bit the shit out my leg to muffle her cries of ecstasy. Maybe it was some freaky shit but with that pain and the pleasure of feeling her erupted around me I felt my balls tighten up and I came after a few more strokes gripping her ass in my hands. As I let out a long Aww of ecstasy. Bella slowly pulled herself up and relaxed against my chest as she tried to control her breathing.

"That's was fantastic."

"Definitely."

I added kissing her neck and rubbing her thighs where my hand print was visible. "Did I hurt you love?" I asked her, she placed her hand over my hands and looked back at me. "No you gave me what I wanted, you fucked me. We can make love when we go home." I smiled and kissed her lips and tasting her tongue making me moan, damn I wanted her again. She pulled her lips from mine and face forward.

"Emmett is going to kill us."

Bella said laughing, I couldn't help laughing knowing she was probably right. Then came another knock at the door interrupting us,

"Time for the cake guys, Morgan is getting antsy and I don't think I can hold her off much longer. She keeps pouting."

I heard my mother say outside of the door. Bella growled and I dropped my head on her shoulder placing kisses there. "Alright Esme we'll be right out." Bella told her. She went to get up from my lap but I held her there, I wasn't ready to separate from her yet, well really ever but I knew we had to. Bella looked back at me with a smile

"Remember I am all yours tonight, no sharing me with anyone."

She reminded me, I smiled "I'm supposed to be on call tonight but I think I'm going to ask Seth to cover for me to make sure we aren't interrupted." I told her, she smiled at me. "Tell him it can be a belated birthday gift to me if he does." I laughed then kissed her lips again. Bella stood up as I slipped from her and I sighed in disappointment. She smiled and said she would put me to bed when we got home. I fixed my pants while she put hers back on. The minute she fastened her button the door swung up.

"I swear if the two of you fucked in here…"

"Emmett Language!"

We heard my mother yell at him, "Sorry Mrs. C" Emmett said back looking like a child. He only called my mother Mrs. C after she would have to yell at him. Bella smiled at Emmett and fixed her bra making Emmett groan loudly and storm out of the room. We both laughed and I stood up from the couch. "This is payback and he knows it." Bella said, I pulled her to me "Payback for what?" I asked and she smiled. "When Emmett and Rose were staying at my house while this one was being renovated they as Emmett said accidently fucked in my bed. He thought since he paid for a new one it would mean we were even, but now we are." She told me and I laughed because Bella and Emmett were the most competitive brother and sister duo I knew. "So are you saying you only fucked me to pay Emmett back?" I teased pushing her hair behind her ear.

"No sergeant quite the contrary. I fucked you because it is literally my favorite extracurricular activity, and I'm addicted to you so I couldn't wait until we got home. It just so happened to be here in Emmett's office and doubled as payback."

She answered making me laugh some more, I kissed her lips then told her I was addicted to her too which was why we needed to go before I bent her over the desk next. She giggled and walked out of the office and I followed behind her. We washed our hands in the down stairs bathroom then we walked to the dining room. Morgan quickly rushed over to us and I picked her up. They brought out the cake and we all sung Bella happy birthday while she blushed in embarrassment as Emmett sung the loudest. When we told her to make a wish she said.

"What is there left to wish for I have everything."

I grinned and kissed her hard on the mouth when Morgan took the honor of blowing out her mom's candles. We continued with the party and I pulled Charlie to the side to tell him about Mr. Parker's run in with Bella and Morgan.

"Jacob should have warned him about the ass kicking he's going to get for messing with my daughter and granddaughter."

Charlie said making me smile, "Yeah he would know better than anyone." I replied making Charlie laugh. "I think we owe the boy a thank you though, if he didn't show up I don't even want to think of what would have happened." He said, again I agreed. He told me he was going to call Jenks and tell him to keep his eyes open, and to put an alert out on Parkers car.

"The bastard is just lucky that I don't know where to find him or we'd be on our way over there to beat him like we did Jacob. Double since it was Bella and Morgan."

Charlie said with that look that scared the hell out of me in his eye. I was just happy that it wasn't towards me and we were on the same team. I told him that Bella didn't want to ruin her day talking about it so we would talk about it some more tomorrow. I walked over to Bella and let her know that I told Charlie and she smiled.

"Good now can we enjoy the rest of our night?"

"Anything for you, love."

I replied and she smiled kissing my lips passionately digging her fingers into my hair. "No making babies in my living room you already poisoned my office. Rose we got to burn everything in there!" Emmett yelled making us laugh as we pulled apart.

**Bella POV**

I couldn't stop looking at the engagement ring Edward placed on my finger it was all so surreal. The quickie in the office was a must. I never wanted Edward more than I did after he asked me to marry him. I waited damn near my entire life to hear him ask me that and when he did I wanted to sex him up right there in front of our entire family and friends. But Morgan saved everyone from watching me attack my soon to be husband because there was no way I would do that in front of my little girl. Doing the party he would hug be from behind and call me his fiancée or the future Mrs. Cullen and my heart fluttered. The party had started to die down and most of the guest had already left to go home. Alice played sick and she and Jasper ducked out early, Emmett joked that they probably didn't make it half way up the road before Alice tore Jasper's clothes off. The look on Carlisle's face with that image made us all laugh. Then Emmett glared at Edward and me adding that at least they had enough decency to leave. This made my father choke on his beer then Rose to slap him on the back of his head. I smiled and then said

"Edward and I were just coloring."

Rose and Robin burst into giggles and I couldn't help but join them as the guys looked at us like we were crazy. Edward asked what the hell I was talking about and when I explain to him what I meant he grinned then asked "So that's what Morgan meant when she said you like to color with me?" I felt the blush on my cheeks and nodded my head yes then added, "Of course Morgan thinks we mean real coloring." Edward gave me a crooked grin and shook his head. Eventually the guys migrated out onto the deck. While Rose, Robin and Esme started cleaning up the mess after the party. Robin was washing the dishes and Esme and Rose were trying to clean everything from the living and dining room. When I tried to help Rose and Esme clean up Rose popped my hand with a plastic spoon.

"Damn it Rose that shit hurt!"

I yelled at her rubbing the back of my hand, Esme gave me a warning look and I blushed and mouthed sorry for my language. I was happy that Morgan was out on the deck with Edward. Rose smiled at me then said "Good, I didn't ask you to help me clean up. Go back out on the deck with your fiancée and daughter we have this." I smiled then said

"Why can't I help, you have a lot to clean up and I don't mind."

"I know you don't but this is your party, I can't let the birthday girl clean up after her own party."

Rose told me tossing paper plates and cups into the large trash bag she was holding. "Rose you need more help, so that you're not up cleaning all night." I told her, "Then go tell Emmett that if he doesn't get his lard ass in here and help he will be keeping his self warm tonight, but under no circumstances are you cleaning up after your own party Isabella Marie." Rose told me, I knew she was serious by the way she said my name. Rosalie was one woman I would never pick a fight with so I tossed my hands up in surrender.

"Bella, Rose is right you wouldn't let her clean up after her bachelorette party."

Esme pointed out making me laugh, "Or let Alice clean up after her party last year. So why would I let you clean up after yours now?" Rosalie added with a smile, I giggled then.

"Alright fine, and Thank you for the party Rosie I loved it."

I told her making her smile at me calling her Rosie. "You're welcome Bella, now get your ass out my dining room." She said tossing a paper cup at me and I felt a wet drop hit my cheek then my blouse. "Hey that still had juice in it!" I yelled and she started laughing. "Send me the dry cleaning bill, now out you midget!" She said with a smile. I walked out on to the deck where, Edward, Carlisle, Charlie and Emmett where all sitting. Morgan sat in Edwards lap and she was sound asleep.

"Emmett, Rosalie said if you don't get inside and help her and Esme clean you would be keeping yourself warm tonight."

"I thought you were helping." He said pouting.

"They put me out said I can't clean up after my own birthday party."

I told him, he stood up grumbling and my father slapped his back. "Man up son, before Rose comes out here and kick your ass." He told him, we all laughed as Emmett's face turned red. Emmett walked into the house ignoring my fathers and Carlisle's teasing. I sat down next to Edward and placed my head on his shoulder since our daughter had his lap.

"How long ago did she fall asleep?"

I asked, Edward lifted his arm and wrapped it around me pulling me tighter against him. "Not too long ago she was trying to stay up with us adults, but once I started humming her lullaby she was a goner." He answered; I smiled and kissed the top of her head.

"Then I guess we should take her home and get her into bed."

I told him then I sat up and whispered into his ear, "Then I can put you to bed." Edward quickly stood holding Morgan tight. "Alright guys it was fun, but I need to get my family home." My father and Carlisle both laughed at Edward's new found eagerness to leave.

"Alright, you guys drive safely."

Charlie told us with a smile, "And tell my granddaughter that I love her." Carlisle added, Charlie gave a nod and I knew it meant him too. I loved my father and his inability to be all mushy and soft. I placed a kiss on both their cheeks as Edward shook their hands and told my father he would call him in the morning. We went through the house and said goodbye to Rose, Emmett, Robin and Esme then left for home. Edward buckled Morgan into her car seat as I climbed into the front seat of his Volvo. When Edward got in the car he took my left hand into his and smiled down at my engagement ring then looked up at me. He said nothing just leaned over and placed a soft kiss on my lips.

When he pulled back he smiled at me then started the car and pulled out of the parker spot. As we drove Edward hummed both my and Morgan's lullaby and I felt extremely relaxed. Thankfully the drive from Emmett's and Rose place to ours wasn't a long one. Edward pulled in behind my car and parked. I quickly got out of the car and went to Morgan's door to get her out. When I picked Morgan up I heard a loud crash from the back of the house then our house alarm went off.

"Bella get back in the car!"

Edward yelled slamming his car door and heading up the walk. "Edward, where are you going?" I asked placing Morgan back in her seat as she started to wake up from the noise.

"Bella get in the car and call the police."

"Edward baby please don't go to the house."

I told him fumbling with my purse now to get my phone out. "Bella don't argue with me right now, get in the car and lock the doors." He said already heading to the front door. He quickly opened it and then disappeared inside. I pulled out my cell phone and called the police.

"911 what's your emergency?"

"Someone has just broken into my house, my fiancée just went inside."

I said trying to see if I saw any sign of Edward, she asked for my address just when I heard another loud crash and then another coming from inside the house. I ran off the address, screaming that I was the chief of police daughter. I knew that would get the police here faster at least I hoped it did. I had to fight the urge to run into the house after Edward. Morgan was looking at me through the window and I could tell she was scared.

I could hear the sirens and I felt some relief which was shattered when I heard two gunshots come from the house. I felt my heart tighten as I started screaming Edward's name but got no answer, the sirens sounded closer but I kept screaming over them. The minute the first police car pulled up and two officers got out I told them my daughter was in the car and that I heard a gun go off from inside the house. I was trying to figure out why they were still talking to me and not going inside. I pushed past the officer asking me stupid questions and I was already running towards the door; I needed to go get Edward I needed to see he was alright. The tears were already coming down my face with just the idea that he wasn't. The fear of what I might see when I went inside. I heard another gunshot and I damn near jumped out of my skin then I darted into the house. I heard the police shouting after me as someone said stay with the child. I was repeating the same sentence over and over again.

_Let him be ok_

_Let him be ok_

_Let him be ok_

* * *

><p><em>Bella and Edward in Em's office was hot I'm just saying…lol<em>

_Don't hate me for the cliff hanger_

_Please leave reviews will post as soon as I can. Thanks for reading!_


	38. I Need You

**Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to the Twilight Characters. They and the amazing Saga are owned by the wonderful Stephanie Meyer. **

**A/N: I'm super happy you all are enjoying my story; Thanks so so much for all the add's to favorites and alerts. Love all the reviews they make me smile: )**

**Sorry this took so long, it took a lot out of me to write it, hope you guys are happy with it. Thanks so much for reading everyone! All of you are super fantastic!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 36 I Need You<strong>

**Edward POV**

"Bella get back in the car!"

I yelled hearing the alarm go off and slamming my car door and heading up the walk. "Edward, where are you going?" She asked from behind me.

"Bella get in the car and call the police."

"Edward baby please don't go to the house."

She said I could hear the panic in her voice, but I sure that whoever the fuck just broke into our house wanted a lot more than our valuables and I wasn't about to let them get away to come back for my family some other day. The police wouldn't get here in time to catch the ass whole so I would. "Bella don't argue with me right now, get in the car and lock the doors." I told her just in case this ass in my house had a culprit with them.

I unlocked the front door and walked into the house. It was pitch black, but from helping Morgan know her way around without having to be close I knew where everything was. I heard a crash in the kitchen so I knew that whoever just broke in was still in there. I quickly but quietly rushed to the office to go get my gun out of the safe. The minute my hand touched the gun I heard the stairs creak. Apparently whatever they came for would be upstairs; this made me happy that I knew Bella and Morgan were outside. I rushed out of the office and caught the bastard hitting the third step. I rushed up behind him landing a heavy punch to his back, he double over and tossed his elbow back hitting me in the chest. I stumbled back down the steps trying to catch the breath that was stuck in my chest. He turned around and headed towards me. I still couldn't see who it was yet but I was more than sure it wasn't James; this man was much bigger than he was he could almost put Emmett to shame.

"Came home to save your family Marine."

The man slurred sounding drunk, He rushed into me, his large shoulder smashing into my ribs and body slammed me on the table at the bottom of the stairs. I had to suck in a deep breath because that shit hurt like hell. He landed another punch to my gut and chest then stood up. I was never more grateful for the intense Marine training I received then in that exact moment. Thanks to the moon light hitting the living room I saw his face and I realized this ass was Gerald's father. The same fucker that threaten my family earlier today, I had this sudden rush of adrenaline and pain be damn this mother fucker was mine.

"I think I'm going to fuck your pretty little wife before I kill her."

The idiot said, and then laughed, that was it for me. I quickly punched him in both his knees and before he could fall I jumped up and slammed him into the wall knocking pictures off it. "You're not going to lay a fucking hand on her." I barked in his ear, and then kneed him in his gut twice. He slid to the floor when I released him and I was prepared to let the mother fucker sit there until the police came. I could hear the sirens in the distance. Then the big mother fucker was fast because in the matter of a blink he pulled out a gun and fired a shot into my shoulder, he raised it up aiming it at my face and fired a second shot right when I kicked him in his chest then landed another punch to his jaw making him drop the gun. I could smell the fire of the bullet as it burned my flesh. I heard Bella screaming my name and I looked up from him out the window and saw her still at the car. He took that opportunity to jump up and knock me out the way. "I'm coming back for them." He said as the sirens got louder. He ran towards the back of the house and I wasn't sure why he thought I was going to let him go. I pulled my gun from my pants and followed behind him, there was no way I was letting his ass get away. He fast but I was faster, I fired missing his head on purpose as bad as I wanted his ass dead I wasn't about to kill him in the house I planned to raise my family in. The shot obviously scared the shit of him because he fell to the ground as if to take cover. I ran over to him and flipped him over on his back.

"You better kill me cause if you don't I will be back to fuck the shit out or your feisty ass wife and maybe teach your daughter something new!"

I slurred from his drunken mouth and I saw red as I raised my good arm and began pistol wiping his ass. He was laughing at first as if it was funny then it started to die down and turn into groans of pain as my hits got heavier and harder. I wanted this fuckers blood for even having the balls to say that shit to my face. I felt like I blacked out all I saw was me bashing his fucking face in. Then I heard her voice and it pulled me back to reality of just where I was and what I was doing. I dropped the gun looking at his battered face in disgust.

"Edward!"

She called again and I turned to see her standing at the back door as police rushed pass her towards Parker and me. They gripped my arm pulling me from him and she yelled out. "Get your fucking hands off of him that's my fiancée!" She ran over and shoved the officer off of me hard. This was lioness Bella at her most aggressiveness. The officer backed off and Bella turned to me then slapped the hell out of my face.

"If you ever in your fucking life scare me like this again Edward Cullen I will hurt you do you understand me?"

She yelled, I smiled because I was just happy to see her. She then started crying and I pulled her into my arms as she cried into my chest as she sobbed saying

"I thought you were dead and I just lost it…"

I brushed her hair behind her ear and kissed the top of her head telling her I loved her, she looked up at me and said I love you too. I lowered my head and kissed her lips softly, then lifted my left arm to hold her tighter and the pain in my shoulder shot to my chest. She must have felt me flinch because she looked at me with concern. "Baby are you alright?" She asked and I thought about what happened some more and the realization that I had been shot came back to me as I started to feel light headed. Then there was this fire in my gut burning like my shoulder.

"Edward your shirt is wet"

I heard Bella tell me, I touched my shoulder and stomach and realized my shirt was soaked in my blood. I realized then that his second shot had hit me in my gut and the blood was pumping fast. Bella placed her hand where mine was, and she looked up at me eyes large. There was fear in them and I hated being the one who put it there. "Oh my God Edward your hurt." She said in a panic. I wanted to tell her not to worry but before I knew it my eyes where closing and my legs where giving out on me. I heard her faint scream right before everything faded to black.

**Bella POV**

"Somebody help him!"

I screamed as Edward started falling to the ground he was too heavy for me to hold up and his blood was all over my hands as I tried. An officer yelled for someone to get the paramedics back here and I sat on the ground with Edward cradling his upper body in my arms. "Edward baby you have to wake up, you can't leave me and Morgan. We need you." I told him brushing his hair back.

"Bella!"

I heard my father's voice yell from the house in panic but I couldn't take my eyes from Edward he had to wake up, I know it was foolish to hold him to his promise of never leaving me but I was. The tears were heavier now and clouding my vision as I fought past them to keep my eyes on Edward. I lowered my lips to his ear and began telling him how much I loved and needed him. I felt a hand on my shoulder and flinched.

"Bella the paramedic's are coming you have to let them get to him."

I heard my father say, I bit my lip and nodded my head in agreement. He was still breathing but it was slowing down and my heart was aching. I couldn't lose him, not now or ever. He was the very reason for my existence. I would only be half of myself trying to raise Morgan if he died, I couldn't take it. I dropped my head in his bloody chest and cried begging god not to take him from me. The paramedics came over and my father told me I had to let them take Edward. They took him from my arms and I started to cry more as I watched them lift his motionless body onto the gurney. My father helped me up from the ground and I cried into his shoulder as he held me protectively in his arms.

"Come on Bells we're going to follow them to the hospital alright."

"But I want to ride with him."

I said with my face still in my father's chest, "Bella I'm going to ride with him, so I can work on him on our way to the hospital." I heard Carlisle say, I didn't even see him standing next to my father. I looked at him and simply nodded my head yes. Carlisle handed me something to wipe Edward's blood off my hand and then said I should probably take off my blouse so Morgan wouldn't see the blood on it. I nodded my head agreeing. My father barked some orders to the other officers on the scene but I wasn't listening. I was watched them push Edward on the gurney as they yelled to keep pressure on his wound. We followed them to the front of the house as my father still held me protectively in his arms. Police cars were everywhere and I could see my neighbors came outside and where watching from their steps.

I turned to where my car was and saw Esme holding Morgan in her arms. She whispered in Morgan's ear and Morgan's head turned my way. I swore she could see me and Edward on the gurney with the way her eyes grew. I told Charlie to give me a minute and walked over to the car. The minute I was close enough to Morgan she practically jumped out of Esme arms to me. She was crying and it made me cry that much more. Esme said she would ride with us to the hospital and that Emmett, Rose, Alice and Jasper were already on their way there. I never let go of Morgan as I walked to my father's cruiser and climbed inside. Carlisle was already in the ambulance and they were shutting the door and pulling off. Esme climbed in the front with my father and I heard her sobbing. My father robbed her hand and told her Edward was too strong to give up now, and that he had too much to live for.

Morgan asked me if daddy was going to be ok and I only said what I could say. "I hope so." She wrapped her little arms around my neck and I held her tighter to me. My father put on his sirens and we rushed through traffic to the hospital. When we arrived I jumped out of the car before giving my father a chance to come to a complete stop. I ran into the E.R and looked for a face I would recognize. I couldn't remember who was working tonight. Angela rushed over to me and I was so grateful to see her.

"Carlisle just took him straight to surgery, said he got him stable in the ambulance."

She told me without me having to ask, Esme and my father were already behind me. "Emmett, Rose, Alice and Jasper are already up there too." She continued, I told her thank you and headed for the elevators. My father put an arm around my shoulders and Esme's as he tried to sooth our crying. I had never seen my father so gentle before but I needed it now more than I ever have before. When we walked into the waiting room everyone jumped up and was heading towards us.

"I swear if Edward didn't kill that son of a bitch I'm going to."

Emmett said looking rightfully pissed off as he hugged me and Morgan. Rose followed behind him as well as Alice and Jasper. I sat down in one of the chairs and told Morgan to give me her hearing aid because it would be really loud up here. She asked would I take her to see daddy when he was ready and I told her I promised. She removed her hearing aids and I placed them in my purse and rubbed small circles into Morgan's back. She needed to sleep because I knew we would be here more than half the night.

"Bella what happened?"

Alice asked me sitting next to me, I took a deep breath as I thought about how are entire beautiful came crashing down. "When we pulled into the drive way there was this crash from the back of the house, then the alarm went off. Edward told me to get back in the car and call the police as he headed for the house." I began biting my lip as I thought about hearing the gun shots. No one said anything as they waited for me to continue. "I tried telling him to stop but you all know Edward, so I called the police and I heard some crashing then gun shots. I-I wanted to go in but I couldn't leave Morgan alone. The minute the police came I headed for the house and there was another gun shot." I continued then stopped as I closed my eyes tightly as tears escaped hitting my cheeks. Esme was at my side now rubbing small circles on my back as I was doing with Morgan.

"I swore I was going to find him dead that-that I would be his widow before we even said I do. I ran to the back of the house where I could hear Edward shouting something when I came to the back door Edward was bashing the man in the face and…"

I stopped again, and cried as Alice wrapped her small arm around me and cried too. "I called to him and he stopped, and then he looked at me. Relief filled me seeing he was indeed alive. The police rushed in and grabbed Edward as if he was the burglar and I told them to let him the hell go. I went to Edward and I slapped him and told him not to ever scare me like that again, he said he loved me then kissed my lips. After that was when I noticed his shirt was soaked in blood, he looked so weak and then he just-he just…god I won't survive it if I lose him." I told them. Rose crouched down in front of me and I saw the tears on her cheeks as she took my hand into hers.

"We both know there is no way in hell Carlisle is going to let that happen."

She told me making me crake a small smile. We sat in that waiting room for almost three hours with nothing and my knee was shaking as the little bit of patients I had left was wearing thin. Emmett took Morgan from my arms once she fell asleep because she started getting heavy. I tried telling him he didn't need to but he wasn't having it. I ran my fingers through my hair for the hundredth time as I looked up at the clock. I couldn't lose him, he had to be alright.

"If they are still working on him, it means he is still alive."

Esme said sitting next to me, I knew she was right. Plus it was Edward's very own father working on him and I knew Carlisle wouldn't stop until his son was alive and well. I took Esme's hand into mine and then asked.

"Would you be upset if we got married in the hospital chapel when he woke up?"

I was joking well slightly, I would never get married in a hospital chapel but I wanted to marry Edward the first chance we got. She laughed then said, "I was surprised you two didn't run off to Vegas right after he asked you." I smiled as Alice scowled me.

"Oh no, after this you have to have a real wedding."

Alice told me, I smiled at her. "I'll do whatever Edward wants to do." I told her, she smiled at me, us both knowing Edward would do whatever I wanted to do. I heard a door open then slam shut and I looked up at the exact moment I saw Carlisle coming up the hallway. Esme and I quickly stood up and held each other's hand tightly. I felt some hope seeing a smile on Carlisle's face.

"He had some heavy bleeding but he pulled through like I knew he would. Once the medication wares off he'll wake up."

Carlisle told us and this time when I cried they were tears of joy. He told us they were moving Edward to a room and that we could see him shortly. Once Edward was in his room Esme and I went to see him first. I smiled seeing him lay there; he looked like he was sleeping and I wished that, that was all this was. I went to his bed side and took his hand into my mine, while Esme took his other hand and kissed his forehead. I never left his side as everyone came in one by one. Emmett brought Morgan in with him but she was still sleeping.

"Rose and I are going to take Morgan home with us because we figured you wouldn't want to leave."

Emmett told me cradling Morgan in his large arms. "Ok, bring her back in the morning I hate to be away from her." I told him. He walked over and kissed my forehead.

"Of course, we'll see you tomorrow."

He told me, I smiled up at my big brother and stood up from the chair I was sitting in and said "Em I don't tell you this enough but you are the best big brother a girl could ask for." Emmett grinned showing his dimples. He shifted Morgan in his arms then pulled me into a hug.

"You're not so bad either little sister, even if you and your future husband christened my office."

I laughed into his chest thankful for the teasing because I needed a laugh. Morgan started to stir in her sleep. I placed my hand on her back and kissed her cheek. "Go put my baby to bed and I'll see you guys tomorrow" I told him then made sure to give him Morgan's hearing aids. Emmett left and I sat back down next to Edward. Carlisle came in last and smiled at me,

"He'll be happy you're here when he wakes up."

He told me, I smiled back at him, "I wouldn't be anywhere else." I told him then yawn making Carlisle laugh. "There is room for both of you in his bed Bella, you won't disturb anything." He told me with a smile, I knew I was blushing because I could feel the heat in my cheeks.

"I'll see you tomorrow, well later since technically it's already tomorrow."

I smiled, "I'll see you later." I replied. Carlisle left the room and I looked at Edward, I needed to be near him to hear his beating heart. So I took Carlisle's advice and removed my shoes then climbed into the bed with Edward on his right side. I snuggled up close to him being sure not to touch his banged wounds and kissed his lips then placed my head on his chest and let his heart beat put me to sleep.

**Edward POV**

I heard the beeping of the heart monitor and the discomfort in my side and arm, all while I smelled My Bella's strawberry shampoo in her hair and felt her soft body pressed against mine. The pain I was feeling didn't matter knowing that she was here with me. I lifted my right arm thankful it wasn't fucked up too. I needed to hold her, touch her and be sure this wasn't just some sick torture my imagination conjured up. My hand pressed into her low back and she mumbled my name pressing tighter to me. I smiled and kissed the top of her head. Her left hand rested right over the bandage on my stomach and I grinned seeing the engagement ring. She began to stir in her sleep and I didn't want to wake her so I began humming her lullaby. Her head slowly lifted and she looked at me with nothing but love in her chocolate doe eyes.

"Hey Handsome."

"Hey Beautiful."

I replied with a smile, she lifted her left hand from my stomach and pushed my hair back. "You scared the hell out of us you know?" she told me with sadness in her eyes. "I'm sorry love, you know that was never my intention." I replied genuinely. "… something just told me that wasn't just any burglar and I knew he would get away before the police showed up." I told her hoping she would understand. I needed to protect my family and for me that was what mattered. She cupped my face in her hand as if to grab my attention even though she already had it because there was no way I could look away from her.

"I love you Edward, so please don't put me through anything like this again."

She told me, I turned my head in her hand and kissed her palm. "I'm sorry baby, but know my actions where because I love you, both of you." I explained to her, a tear fell from her eye and then she kissed my lips and my body instantly felt this warm electric current feeling. Her lips slightly parted and I took that as my opportunity to taste more of her. My right hand entered her hair as I deepened our kiss and she pressed harder against me. I tried to lift up to get more of her and groaned in pain. Bella pulled back and pressed me back into my pillow.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize for me wanting to kiss my fiancée Bella; I just forgot I was shot in my abdomen when I tried to move."

I told her, her eyes went to my bandaged stomach and her left hand softly touched it. "I want to use that big ape for target practice." She mumbled making me laugh then groan because it hurt to laugh. She looked up at me with concern and I knew she would be treating me like a baby until I was fully healed. My right hand pushed her thick locks back out her face when I asked

"Where's Morgan?"

"At Emmett's and Rose place, they're going to bring her back in the morning."

"How much did she see and how much does she know?"

I asked and Bella bit her bottom lip. I pulled it from between her teeth and she looked back at my wound. "She knows you are hurt and I think she saw when they put you in the ambulance but I'm not certain." She told me slowly moving her hand over my bandaged shoulder then abdomen again.

"How didn't you know you were hurt Edward, when I came to the back yard you looked fine at first."

"Adrenaline, I was so pissed with the shit Parker was saying about you and Morgan I didn't feel it. Then when I saw you I only wanted to hold you."

I told her honestly, she looked at me again with a smile. "I'm just happy your awake now and healing and you can hold me all night because I'm not going anywhere." She told me placing her head back on my chest. I held her to me and kissed the top of her head.

"Good because I need you My Isabella"

"As I need you Edward."

Came her reply, I hummed her lullaby to get her back to sleep and once I heard her light snoring I knew I called fall asleep peacefully to my Bella's snoring and mumbling. We were almost complete and I couldn't wait for morning so I could hold my princess and complete this moment.

Morning came a lot faster than I thought because a nurse entered the room and pulled open the shades making Bella stuff her face in my arm pit. I laughed then groaned because it hurt. "Stop laughing." I heard Bella's muffled voice say from my arm pit. I laughed again then groaned. Her head popped up and she looked at me with that what did I tell you look and I smiled.

"Sorry dear, your just so cute when first sun enters the room."

I told her and she smiled, "Good morning Dr. Cullen I see your girlfriend stayed with you." The nurse said coming over to the bed. I pulled Bella back to me and kissed her lips then said, "Yes my fiancée stayed she knew I would need her." Bella blushed as she smiled.

"I have to change your bandages."

The nurse said and I felt Bella's body tense up, I knew it was the idea of seeing the wound. "Go use the bathroom and call Em to see if he's on his way with our daughter and if he's not, tell him I said to hurry the hell up." I told her, Bella nodded her head then kissed my lips one more time and climbed out of the bed. Then she looked at the nurse and said.

"Be careful, because if you put him in more pain then he's already in you will have to deal with me."

Then she walked out of the room with a smile my way. Lioness Bella was still in full affect. I finally paid the nurse some attention and noticed it was a nurse named Karen. She was the head nurse in intensive care.

"She must really love you."

"Trust me the feelings are mutual."

I said with a smile, "…and just so you know she was serious. So we're going to pretend that when you changed these bandages and it didn't hurt to save you from having to fight her off." I added and Karen laughed nodding her head. She came to my bed side and changed my shoulder bandage first.

"So because I know I'm not in intensive care I'm assuming my father sent you to be my nurse."

Other then Angela and Tiffany, Karen was one of the best nurses the hospital had to offer. "Of course, but I don't mine. You and your father have always been nice to me Dr. Cullen so I have no issue doing either of you a favor." She said now cleaning the wound; I sucked in a deep breath as I swallowed the pain shooting up my arm.

"You can definitely tell you were in the Marines any other man would be crying right now."

I smiled, and then said, "I had a lot of intense training." She nodded her head and continued with changing my bandages. Once she finished she disposed of the old ones and picked up my chart to mark the change. "Let me see that Karen." I told her she smiled and said

"I swear a doctor is the worse patient, don't you trust your fellow co-workers."

"Not usually when I do things differently."

I said with a smile, she handed me the chart then said, "Your father said you would say that which is why he's your doctor." I laughed then stopped feeling the pain again.

"Then I have no reason to see the chart then do I?"

Karen shook her head no and placed it back in the carrier at the bottom of the bed. There was a soft knock on the door. "Come in." I said already knowing it was Bella making sure the bandage change was over before she came back into the room.

"Look who came to see her daddy."

Bella said walking in with a smiling Morgan on her hip. I needed to sit up pain be damned. I pulled myself up and saw Bella give me a look but I ignored it.

"Hey princess."

I said smiling back at her as Bella sat Morgan in my lap. Morgan signed hi daddy then asked if I was ok. I pushed her thick curls back and kissed her forehead then said

"I am now that you and mommy are here."

She smiled and told me that her aunt Rose made her chocolate chip pancakes this morning and that they were almost as good as mommy's. I smiled, "You know no one makes chocolate chip pancakes like your mommy not even Nana." I told her and Bella laughed because we both knew she got the recipe from my mother. Morgan bit her bottom lip and it amazed me how quickly she picked up on all of Bella's little habits. I knew she was thinking about something so I waited for her to say it. Then she looked up at Bella and then at me and asked if the bad guy was out of our house. Bella bit her lip then looked at me and I hated seeing the two of them this way. I wanted to see the joy on their faces from yesterday and the day before that.

"Yes princess he's gone."

I told her then held my hand out for Bella, she was reluctant to take it because it was bad arm but she complied lacing our fingers. Morgan smiled then asked when could we go home and Bella explained that her grandfathers and uncles had some work to do on the house first. Morgan pouted until Bella added that Morgan could take turns staying with her Aunt Ali, Aunt Rose and Nana. I knew Bella well enough to know that she had just told me she was staying in the hospital with me. Morgan began telling us how she made her Emmy Bear give her a back ride and then made him play tea party with her. Bella smiled and finger combed Morgan's hair as she told us. Now I felt complete, I needed them like I needed air to breathe and I knew as long as I had them I would heal quickly.

* * *

><p><em>Super happy Edward is ok, I was worried (seriously because I had no idea how this was going to play out as I wrote it, which is why it took me so long.)<em>

_Happy that ass Mr. Parker got what he deserved_

_Think our Eddie needs a break from all the crazy people…poor guy_

_Please leave reviews will post as soon as I can. Thanks for reading!_


	39. Sensational

**Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to the Twilight Characters. They and the amazing Saga are owned by the wonderful Stephanie Meyer. **

**A/N: I'm super happy you all are enjoying my story; Thanks so so much for all the add's to favorites and alerts. Love all the reviews they make me smile: )**

**I'm not sure what to say about this chapter so I'll say I enjoyed writing it and I hope you guys enjoy reading it. All of you are super fantastic!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 37 Sensational <strong>

**Bella POV**

It had been three weeks, and two days since the night of the break in. Mr. Parker well George Parker was in jail and facing up to twenty years between the chargers of attempted murder, breaking and entering from us, and his wife was still pressing charges for assault against him for Gerald and attempted murder because he had tried to kill her numerous times some which she had proof for. I was just happy that it was all over now; I wanted nothing more but to forget about all of it. Mrs. Parker came to visit Edward when she heard, she kept blaming herself and we had to tell her it wasn't her fault. Edward was visited by many of our friends and family but the most surprising was actually when Tanya showed up to visit him. I spotted her in the waiting room asking Edward's Nurse Karen if she could see him. I was in the hall getting him something to drink, while Alice stood next to me and saw who caught my eye.

"I can't believe she actually had the balls to show up here."

Alice said with her fist balled up at her sides, "I know she can't possibly think Edward is going to want to see her." I said smiling when I heard Karen ask Tanya if she was as dumb as she looked. "Trust me she thinks he'll want to see her, and then declare his undying love to her. Snobbish bitch I should go over there and deal with her right now." Alice said already beginning to walk towards them. I grabbed her arm pulling her back to me.

"What are you doing, Bella someone needs to put her in her place."

Alice said, I smiled because seeing Alice angry was like watching a cute kitten try to attack a large dog. "I know Alice and I don't need you fighting my battles. I'll deal with Tanya." I told her, she smiled at me. "Get a few hits in for me."Alice told me making me laugh.

"You are as bad as your brother, not everything needs to be settled with fist. I'm going to talk to her like an adult."

"But she isn't an adult, your no fun."

Alice said pouting and making me laugh again. Tanya must have heard my laugh because she looked past Karen and at me then pointing my way she said something else. "Just let me take her outside, she'll never come back." Alice told me, "Right then my father will be arresting you for her disappearance. I can handle Tanya and she knows I will kick her ass if I need to. Now go back in the room with your fiancée and brother." I responded, Alice looked at me then said "Call me if you need me." Then she walked into Edwards's room. I walked over to where Tanya and Karen were trying to keep my cool because it wasn't the time of place to get hostile.

"Karen I have this, can you take Edward this cup of water."

I said looking at Tanya the entire time I spoke, "Sure Bella, maybe you'll have better luck getting rid of her." Karen snapped then took the cup from my hand. Karen and the entire staff were under strict instructions that only those on the list Edward and I had created were allowed to visit him. Tanya rolled her eyes at me as Karen walked away.

"What are you doing here Tanya?"

I asked taking in a long irritated breath. "Kate told me what happened to Edward and I came to see how he was doing." She answered obviously irritated that she had to answer to me. "He's doing better." I replied shortly, she nodded her head as I actually watched her shoulders relax, maybe she really was worried. Then I thought about the fact that Kate's husband was Garrett which meant Kate already knew Edward was doing alright.

"I'm honestly surprised you even bothered to come, I'm sure Kate told you he was doing better."

I said honestly, "Despite what you think Bella, I do still love Edward. I needed to see for myself that he's ok." She answered making my jaw tight as she declared her feelings for him to me. I didn't say anything for a few seconds I needed to reel my attitude back in.

"I'll let him know you stopped by."

I finally told her, she looked a little surprised. "So you're really not going to let me see him?" She asked me anger in her voice. "No, because I know he doesn't want to see you." I informed her not in the mood to argue with her.

"Right? Tell the truth _you_ don't want me to see him because, you think if he sees me he'll come to his damn senses and leave your ass. When will you realize Bella you cause him more grief then anyone."

She told me, I sucked in a deep breath hating that there was some truth in her words about me causing grief in his life. But I also knew that he loved me more than anyone else in the world and that I loved him just as much if not more. So I looked at Tanya and brushed off her little remark.

"When will you realize Tanya that he will never pick _you _over _me_? I love Edward regardless of what you think and he loves me too, and I don't know where you got your information but this was not my fault."

"I'm sure, but Bella you just always remember that if he really loves you so much why did some part of Edward, love me just because I wasn't you."

"You ask yourself why an even larger part of him hated you for that same damn reason."

I snapped back at her, I saw the flash of hurt in her eyes and knew I was right on the money. "Tanya say what the hell you will like to me, but the reality is that I'm with Edward not you." I told her now pointing at her as I spoke. She looked at my hand and her eyes went large. I knew exactly what caught her eye and I smiled.

"Yes we're engaged and we plan to get married as soon as possible."

I told her seeing the question she didn't want to ask me in her eyes. She sucked in a deep breath and went to speak when Emmett's big voice interrupted saying. "Morgan stop running, you're as clumsy as your mom and your dad will kill me if you go in there with a bruise!" Morgan came around the corner and I kneeled down so I could catch her in my arms. I kissed her cheek and she signed that she couldn't wait to see me and her daddy and then said she wanted me to read her a story because Emmy bear did it wrong. "Hey I do not." Emmett said standing in front of us now. Rosalie laughed standing next to him then said, "I'm sorry babe but you do, it's horrible listening to you try to make voices. They all sound like giants." Morgan and I laughed as I looked up at him. I then asked Morgan if she brought a book, she nodded her head yes and took off the book bag she was wearing, then pulled her favorite princess book out the bag.

"Ok, why don't you go to daddy's room and I'll be there in a minute to read it to you ok?"

She nodded her head yes then looked up at Tanya making Emmett and Rose look at her as well. Emmett looked at me and I shook my head asking him to just leave it alone. He nodded his head and took Morgan's hand then said, "No running young lady, your dad might be injured but I'm sure he would still try to kick my butt if you got hurt." Morgan smiled a devilish grin and I knew she was about to try and test him I could see it in her eyes.

"Morgan listen to your uncle."

I told her sternly, she nodded her head then gave Emmett the _your so lucky_ look. I smiled and Emmett turned to Rosalie when he said, "We are having all boys Rose, girls are Satan." We both laughed knowing he didn't mean it, he was just weak when it came to the women in his life and he hated it. Emmett and Morgan headed for Edwards room while Rosalie sized Tanya up then in my ear she asked, "Do I need to stay and kick her ass?" I smiled and shook my head no. Rosalie gave Tanya one more death stare and walked up the hall towards Edward's room where I could hear Edward practically yell _there's my princess._I smiled then looked back at Tanya and told her again.

"I'll let him know you stopped by."

"I will never understand what he sees in you, Edward is the perfect guy and it choose you."

I smiled because I did agree with her about Edward being the perfect guy, and I got to say that he was mine. "You should have remembered that when you had him and kept throwing me in his face _maybe_ you would still have him. Now I don't get it all the time why he wants me either, but he does and he loves me. So I will make sure he never regrets doing so, by always showing him just how much I love and appreciate him. You have a nice day Tanya." I told her and turned to walk away leaving her standing there.

I smiled seeing Alice and Rose standing outside of Edwards's room ready to pounce. I shook my head at the both of them and pushed them back into Edwards's room. When I told Edward about Tanya being there he showed no real interest and asked if I was alright. I told him about our conversation and he noticed my attitude shift when I mentioned her saying I caused him more grief then anyone else. He turned my face to look at him, kissed my lips and said. "No one makes me happier then you do, no one else satisfy's not only my desires but my needs the way you do, no one else affects my entire being the way you do and there is no one in this world I love more then you always remember that Isabella." I nodded my head and kissed him again.

That was more than a week ago and Edward was finally released from the hospital not that he gave them much of a choice; he told them he needed to be out before October 11th or he was walking out. My father, Carlisle, Emmett, Jasper and Sam did all the cleaning up in the house and fixing anything that was broken. They even had a deck built out back over the area Edward had passed out at. Emmett and my father told them they knew that as long as I could see the spot no matter how much it was cleaned it would still haunt me like a bad dream. So as my father liked to say out of sight out of mind. I had to admit it worked especially when Rose and Alice had the beautiful deck furniture they had picked out delivered to the house. I had never been more grateful for the friends and family Edward and I had.

I was now lying with my head on his chest and let my hand travel over the scars that were now on his perfect body. I thanked god every morning for the blessings in my life. I snuggled closer and slid my hand up his muscular abdomen then his chest. Even with the permanent marks the gunshot wounds left behind he was still the sexist man in the world to me.

"Awake already?"

I heard him ask; I giggled and looked up at him from under my long lashes. We had spent most of the night into the early morning making love but I was too happy to be tired. Tomorrow we would finally be signing the adoption papers. I took off today and tomorrow from work thankful that Friday schools were already closed for some staff meeting. Edward hadn't returned to work yet and didn't plan on it until next week. His fingers ran through my hair when he asked, "What's on your mine beautiful?" I kissed both his scars like I did every morning then looked up at him.

"I was thinking about tomorrow."

I replied, he smiled at me his grin mirroring my own. "Thought you were, you can never sleep when you're excited." He replied making me laugh. "I know so don't be surprised to see bags under my eyes on our wedding day." I responded with a smile. He chuckled still playing with the locks of my hair.

"You'll still be the most beautiful bride in the world."

He told me, I smiled and rested my head back on his chest. "You make me feel beautiful." I told him as I still felt his fingers in my hair. He started massaging my scalp and I knew he was trying to put me back to sleep. "Morgan will be up soon." I told him, knowing she would want me to make her breakfast.

"I know how to take care of our daughter, now Sshh and let me take care of you."

He replied massaging my scalp and now humming my lullaby. My eyes slowly closed and I enjoyed the moment and prayed to have a million more just like it. I wasn't sure when I fell asleep but thankfully it was a peaceful one. I woke up to a pretty little girl lying on the pillow across from me with a smile on her face. I smiled back at her.

"Good Morning Princess."

I said she signed good morning and that she thought I would never wake up. I laughed and fingered her hair. "Why the rush?" I asked her. She smiled then said that daddy told her she could get a dog today but she had to wait for me to wake up. I laughed more than sure she had probably suckered him into it.

"Oh, well then I guess I need to get up uh?"

I asked and she nodded her head yes. I sat up and smiled seeing Edward had put me in one of his shirts again. I tossed my legs over the side of the bed and Morgan came up behind me wrapping her arms around my neck. "Where's daddy?" I asked her fingering my hair that fell over my shoulders as she leaned on me.

"Right here."

Edward said walking into our bedroom holding an outfit in his hands for Morgan. "Princess, are you ready to get dressed?" He asked her, Morgan's face wrinkled up and I laughed as she explained that she couldn't wear her froggy shirt with the pants he hand in his hand because they hand a bunny on her pockets. Poor Edward looked completely lost as Morgan climbed off of our bed and took the shirt and pants from him.

"They were both pink."

He said sitting down next to me, I put my head on his shoulder and fingered his mess of curls. "Yes but the animals didn't match baby." I told him, Edward shook his head then said, "The next one has to be a boy." I laughed and kissed his cheek.

"How did she get you to agree to a dog?"

I asked him and he looked at me then smiled, "First let me say she's spending too much time with Emmett because I'm sure this is his fault that I'm being black mailed by our four year old." I laughed hysterically at the thought.

"What is she black mailing you for?"

"I may or may not have drunk the rest of the coffee and we're out of coffee beans."

Edward told me, I slapped his arm and he rubbed the spot. "Hey!" he yelled with a grin on his face. I shook my head at him as I stood up from the bed. "Then we have to stop at a starbucks, and you're going inside to stand in their long ass line." I told him walking towards the master bathroom.

"Yes dear."

He yelled from behind me, I laughed and entered the bathroom for the normal morning rituals. I took a quick shower and when I entered my bedroom a fully clothed Morgan was jumping on our bed while Edward was pulling a shirt on over his head.

"Morgan stop jumping sweetie."

I told her walking to my closet to pull out something to wear. I heard Edward tell Morgan to go watch TV until we were ready to go. Since I wasn't looking at her I don't know what she said but Edward replied saying, "No, you can't have two, we agreed on one." I smiled hearing him try and stay stern with her. I decided to wear a sweater and pair of jeans that I pulled from the closet. Morgan walked out of our room and I looked over at Edward who was already watching me.

"I think you're trying to torture me Isabella."

"What are you talking about Edward?"

"The towel that's wrapped around your nude wet body."

I laughed and walked over to my underwear drawer and opened it pulling out a black bra and panties set. "Yup you're trying to kill me." I heard Edward say from behind me making me laugh.

"I would never do such a thing Edward; just know that when we go to bed tonight you can take all this off of me."

I told him sitting down on the side of the bed and sliding my panties on. I let the towel drop and Edward growled then kissed my lips. "I'm going to go watch the little mermaid with our daughter before I start doing some naughty things to her mother." I laughed and slapped his ass when he walked past me. I finished getting dressed and pulled my hair up into a ponytail. The phone rang and I looked seeing it was my mother and yelled to Edward that I had it.

"Hey mom."

"Hey sweetheart I just called to tell you that I just arrived at the air port."

She said, almost everyone was coming over tomorrow for dinner to celebrate the finalization of the adoption. Our parents would go to Charlotte's office with us as witnesses while Morgan would sit with Alice and Emmett in the waiting room. Rosalie and Jasper agreed that as much as they wanted to be there with us they would wait until we got home. They wanted it to be just the Swan and Cullen clans as we joined together for Morgan. Of course we tried telling them they are apart of our family too but they minds were made up that the first people to be with her should have been Edward and I, her grandparents, and aunt and uncle. It was the same reason Phil and Sue were going to wait back at our house as well.

"Ok mom, are you going to Emmett's or a hotel?"

I asked her picking up my pocket book, "A hotel, Rose will be upset but Robin is already staying there and I don't want to crowd them, they are still newlyweds after all." She told me, I laughed because I knew the real reason was because when she stayed with them last time she was scarred with images of Emmett's rear end again.

"Alright mom, call me when you check in and settled."

"Alright baby, tell my grandbaby I can't wait to see her."

"She can't wait to see you either mom, tell Phil I said hello."

"Will do."

She replied, I hung up the phone then made sure I had everything I would need. I grabbed Edward's wallet and cell phone off the dresser and headed out the bedroom announcing to my two loves that I was ready.

**Edward POV**

I had been standing in this Starbucks line for almost twenty minutes, at least it felt like twenty minutes. I pulled out my phone and texted Bella who was sitting in the car with Morgan.

**E: You are so lucky I love you**

**B: LOL you shouldn't have drunk the rest of the coffee**

**E: We are stopping at the market before we go home.**

**B: Whatever you say baby, hurry your daughter is losing her patients.**

**E: Wonder who she gets that from.**

**B: Her daddy. ;-)**

**E: LOL didn't your father tell you, you shouldn't lie**

**B: Guess I'll need to be punished, wink wink**

I groaned and went to responded to her when someone tapped my shoulder, "You next." The person said in my ear. I looked up and I was indeed next. I approached the counter and the cashier was smiling at me. I politely returned her smile then tried to remember what the hell Bella asked for, and then I spotted it on the menu.

"Can I get a large Double Chocolaty Chip Frappuccion."

"Of course, that is one of my favorites."

She said smiling, blushing and she actually licked her lips when she walked away from the counter. I shook my head trying to figure out where these women came from. I waited for her to bring me the drink and watched her as she giggled with some co-workers. When she brought me my order I laughed seeing that she wrote her number, name and call me with a smiley face on the side of it. "Um, seeing as though this is for my fiancée who is in the car I think I need a different cup." I told her, and the girl looked completely embarrassed. "Oh my god, I'm so sorry." She said taking the cup from me and rushing to get me a new one. I smiled and texted Bella.

**E: The cashier wrote her number on your cup**

**B: LOL I can't take you anywhere**

**E: Well if someone made me an honest man and put a wedding band on my finger maybe women would know I was taken**

**B: LOL I don't think that will matter, but I will most certainly put a ring on it**

**E: LOL, she freaked and took the cup back when I told her it was for my fiancée**

**B: Aww poor girl**

**E: Like you care**

**B: LOL**

"Here you are, and again I'm sorry."

The cashier girl said blushing and looking embarrassed, "It's alright, you have a nice day." I told her and headed out of Starbucks. When I approached the car Morgan waved frantically at me and I waved back. I climbed into the driver side and Bella reached for her cup and I pulled it back holding it hostage.

"I had to wait in that long line, ask for one of the most girly drinks on the menu then get harassed by the cashier, I demand a kiss before I hand this cup over."

Bella and Morgan giggled as Bella took off her seat belt and leaned over to me placing a sweet kiss on my lips. She pulled back with a smile on her face and said. "Thank you baby, you know I need my caffeine in the morning." I smiled and handed her the damn cup and told her to re-buckle her seat belt.

"Yes Sergeant."

She replied smiling up at me as she brought the straw to her lips. Bella drunk from the cup and a moan escaped her lips. I sucked in a deep breath and cut my eyes at her, she smiled and mouthed sorry. We went to the market first since going after we picked up the dog would have been practically impossible. Morgan begged Bella for ice cream like I knew she would and it was fun watching Bella bargain with Morgan about what she would have to do if we brought her ice cream. Bella went to dig in the freezer for the ice cream and bent over to reach in the back. When she bent over I watched as men walked passed taking a glance at her ass then on dick head actually stopped behind her and was watching her as if he was waiting for her to stand up to talk to her.

"You got an eye problem buddy?"

I asked him trying not to show my irritation since Morgan was holding my hand. He looked up at me and looked surprised to see me. "Oh no disrespect man I didn't know, that- uh. Yeah my bad man." He said then quickly walked away. Bella pulled the ice cream from the freezer and placed it in the cart.

"Teacher Swan do not bend over wearing those jeans again."

"What are you talking about Edward?"

Bella said with a laugh, "I'm talking about the idiots that were just watching your ass." I told her through clinched teeth. Morgan yanked on my hand and I knew it was because of my language. It was weird being told to watch my mouth by my four year old daughter. I looked down at her as she looked at me with the same look my mother gave when you cursed in front of her.

"I'm sorry princess."

She nodded her head then looked back at Bella. "Edward you are over reacting, no man is in here watching my butt." Bella said getting behind the cart. I picked Morgan up and placed her in the cart then stood behind Bella placing my hands over hers on the cart. Then whispered in her eat "I'll just walk behind you to make sure no one else takes a look at _my_ ass." Bella giggled and I placed a kiss on her neck. We proceeded to do the shopping as Bella kept telling me women were flirting with and I tried to explain to her that men were checking her out. Morgan just kept laughing and saying we were both silly.

"Ms. Swan!"

I heard a child yell then I laughed seeing it was Gerald. I was starting to think he always followed us to the market. Bella turned around hearing his voice and opened her arms to him. He hugged her and his mother followed behind him with a smile on her face. The last time I saw her was when she came to visit me in the hospital and apologized for the trouble her husband caused for us. Gerald looked over at me and smiled.

"Hey Sergeant Cullen."

"Hey Gerald, I think you're bigger than the last time I saw you."

I told him he smiled then I saw him look next to me at Morgan who was looking at him. Morgan signed asking who is he and Bella smiled.

"Morgan, remember I told you that I teach, this is Gerald he use to be my student."

Bella told her, Morgan nodded her head and looked at him again. "Gerald this is my daughter Morgan." Bella told him, Gerald smiled at Morgan and waved; Morgan gave him a small wave in return then took my hand.

"I didn't know you had a daughter Ms. Swan."

"Yeah, I do she's my world like I'm sure you're your mother's world."

Bella said and Gerald's mom smiled it reaching her eyes as she wrapped her arm around Gerald hugging him to her. Then she mouthed _thank you_ to Bella and Bella mouthed back _of course_.

"How have you been Gerald?"

"Good my arm is better."

He said showing off that he was able to move his arm around. "Edward it's good to see your looking better." His mother said with a smile. "It's good to see your looking better as well Regina." I replied and she smiled. "I haven't been this happy in a long time." She admitted then she told Gerald that they had to go so that they wouldn't be late for the movie. Gerald told us goodbye then followed his mother.

"Its funny how life works out isn't?"

Bella said turning to push the cart again. "Love, we know this better than anyone." I replied and she giggled then began pushing the cart. We finished getting everything out of the market and when Morgan said we would need dog food I explained we would go to PetCo because then the dog could go into the store with us.

Once outside Bella put Morgan in her car seat while I put the bags in the trunk. When I climbed into the car I looked back at Morgan and asked was she ready to go pick out a dog. She nodded her head yes and that she was going to name the dog after one of the princess, of course this didn't surprise me at all. I pulled off and headed for the local SPCA to adopt a dog. Bella joked saying we were some adopting fools to be adopting a dog today and Morgan tomorrow. I just chuckled at the irony of it.

While we walked around Morgan couldn't seem to pick one, she was too excited. She seemed to have an excuse to why she didn't want the dogs we passed. I tried to talk her into a beagle and she told me that it was an ugly dog making Bella laugh.

"She's going to pick some girlie looking dog."

"Baby you told her she could have a dog and pick it, don't get upset that you'll probably be walking a poodle."

Bella teased and I wrapped my arm around her waist and pulled her tight against me. "Oh you think that is funny?" I asked and she nodded her head. I grinned then planted a kiss on her lips. I turned her loose and she laughed again when quickly swatted her ass. We followed Morgan until she stopped in front of a little all white furred puppy. I saw Morgan's eyes grow large and I asked one of the workers what kind of dog was it.

"This one is a Maltese terrier, it's a great companion and it good with kids of all ages, it's loyal and fearless. Maltese are very affectionate and love time with their owners, and our among the gentlest mannered of its breed. They are extremely lively and playful and do not require much physical exercise."

Bella giggled and I looked at her trying to figure out why she laughed. "He said all that like we were about to get a car and he was going to get a huge commission." I laughed also figuring she was right. The man looked a little embarrassed.

"Can she hold the dog?"

Bella asked as we both watched Morgan stick her little hand between the bars and the dog licked her hand making her giggle. The man nodded his head and grabbed a leach then opened the gate. He placed the leach on the dogs collar then handed her to a waiting Morgan. I was pretty sure we had a winner and Bella looked up at me with a smile. This joy in their eyes is what I lived to see.

"Mommy, Daddy I want this one can I have her?"

I swore my heart stopped as I looked at Morgan. Bella's mouth fell open as she looked at Morgan as well. She had just spoken and I swore it was the most beautiful sound in the world. She looked up at us waiting for us to answer her but I couldn't speak.

"Daddy, Mommy's crying."

Morgan said looking over at Bella, I tried to pull myself together and sure enough Bella had tears coming down her cheeks. My heart grew large in my chest and Bella hugged Morgan and told her she could have whatever she wanted, even ice cream and cookies for dinner. Morgan giggled and I had to remind Bella that Morgan was still holding the dog that was now squashed between them. Bella laughed and let her go; "Mommy you're silly."Morgan said making Bella smile as more tears fell down her face. I cupped Morgan's face in my large hand and looked down into her beautiful grey eyes when I said.

"Mommy is just happy to hear you talk princess, we both are really happy to hear you Morgan."

She blushed then bit her lip again looking like Bella when she did that. I took Bella's hand into mine and her eyes were still watery but the joy on her face was obvious. Our daughter had finally ended being mute and it was the most remarkable astounding thing in the world hearing her speak. Bella kept asking her questions just to hear her talk some more, and I loved it every time she answered with her beautiful piercing voice.

* * *

><p><em>Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwww (I'm speechless)<em>

_Please leave reviews will post as soon as I can. Thanks for reading!_


	40. Not as planned but Official

**Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to the Twilight Characters. They and the amazing Saga are owned by the wonderful Stephanie Meyer. **

**A/N: I'm super happy you all are enjoying my story; Thanks so so much for all the add's to favorites and alerts I love watching the numbers go up : )**

**New readers please leave reviews I love to hear what you guys think. To those who leave reviews already thanks so much I Love all the reviews they make me smile: )**

**This is one of my longest chapters but there's a lot happening. I had a super fun time writing this chapter, I laughed maybe I cried (I admit to nothing LOL) So I really hope you guys like this chapter too. All of you are super fantastic!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 38 Not as planned but Official<strong>

**Bella POV**

I was a nervous wreck as we waited for Joselyn to show up; she was already an hour late. I hoped she wasn't about to back out now. I wouldn't survive it if she did. I was pacing back and forth in Charlotte's conference room and watching the clock. I watched as Edward pulled on his hair as he tried to hide his own irritation. My mother tried to tell me to calm down but I couldn't the wait was driving me crazy. Carlisle tried to calm Edward down but it was obvious that wasn't working. "If that woman doesn't show up soon I'm going to put her face out there as a wanted criminal." My father said obviously as irritated as we were, "Then when they find her I'm going to kick her ass." Esme added. I stopped pacing and looked at her and laughed. Everyone else started laughing as well because it was rear to hear Esme curse.

Edward walked over to me and interlaced out fingers together. We both seemed to relax from the contact. He looked down into my face and placed a kiss on my lips. When he lifted his head from mine I closed my eyes resting my head on his chest and thought about yesterday when Morgan talked. She spoke and called me mommy. I smiled because it made me happy that she was comfortable enough to take that step to finally start talking.

"What are you smiling for?"

Edward asked in my ear, I smiled harder amazed that he always knew when I was smiling without having to look at me. I looked up at him, "I was thinking about Morgan talking" I whispered. We had decided yesterday that we would surprise everyone at dinner with Morgan talking. We asked her if she thought she could stay quiet until dinner so that she could surprise her grandparents, aunts and uncles. Of course Morgan agreed loving the idea of being able to surprise everyone. Edward smiled at me obviously thinking about it also.

"I can't wait until dinner."

He said, "If Joselyn ever gets here this could be over and we can just take her home." I told him placing my head back on his chest. Edward hugged me tighter to him and kissed the top of my head. The conference room door opened and my head popped up hoping it was Joselyn and instead it was Charlotte with a salt and peppered haired, middle aged man. I growled and blew out an irritated breathe.

"Bella, Edward this is Judge Wilson."

Charlotte introduced, Edward shook his hand first and I followed. "It's nice to meet two young people willing to take on such responsibility of raising a child, especially one with disabilities such as this one." He said to us with a smile, I returned his smile and said.

"We love her and for us that's all that matters."

Edward smiled down at me and wrapped his arm around my waist. Judge Wilson asked for us to have a sit because he wanted to ask us a few questions. Our parents went out into the hallway and Edward pulled out my chair like the gentlemen he was and I took my seat, Edward taking the one next to me.

"Now I'm aware that this is a private adoption but as a family court Judge I would feel more comfortable if I knew more about the two of you."

Judge Wilson said sitting down, Edward's jaw went tight and I squeezed his hand reassuringly. "What would you like to know Judge Wilson?" I asked him with a smile

"What do the two of you do for a living?"

"I'm an elementary school teacher; Edward is a Sergeant in the Marines as well as the head Doctor in the E.R"

I answered with a smile, "What do your parents do, just to see what kind of homes you both grew up in." He explained. Edward sucked in a deep breath and answered this time.

"My father is a Doctor as well; he runs his own practice and is also on the broad of the hospital, my mother has her own catering company and they've been married for thirty years. Bella's father is chief of police and her mother runs her own book store in Florida, they've been divorced for a little more than ten years but have both recently remarried."

"Strong family, that's very important. So I assume those are your parents here today as witnesses of the adoption."

"Yes you would assume correctly."

I answered smiling, happy that our parents where here to support us. "Do the two of you plan to get married?" He asked, and I smiled again and looked at Edward seeing he was already looking at me. I swore the he always made me feel so desirable because it seemed like he never took his eyes off me. I turned to Judge Wilson and said

"Yes, in the spring of next year."

"Good, and do the both of you know sign language."

"Yes, we learned when Morgan did."

Edward answered, I could tell his was becoming more irritated being asked the questions and the fact that Joselyn still wasn't here yet. "How has Morgan been since she's been living with the two of you?" He asked us, this time Edward grinned and I knew he was thinking about yesterday and he answered the question.

"I'm sure Charlotte told you all the things wrong with Morgan, of course I use that term lightly because we don't believe anything is wrong with her. But Morgan as adapted wonderfully with us, She's learned Braille, how to depend on her sense of touch and smell to determine her surroundings and hearing if she is wearing her hearing aid. She is as fluent in sign language as a person who has been using it for years. She was mute while in the hospital after her coma and when we first brought her home…"

"Was?"

Judge Wilson asked, "Yes, Morgan spoke to us yesterday, and this morning. Honestly she's been a chatter box, but we absolutely love it." I told him with a laugh and he laughed as well. He sat back in his chair and smiled at Edward and me.

"Has there been any negative things happening that could affect her?"

I went tense remembering the night of the break in and Edward squeezed my hand reassuringly. I bit my lip and answered.

"Three weeks ago we had a break in to our home; thankfully we weren't inside at the time. Edward was shot trying to fight the burglar off. I honestly thought it would set Morgan back but she was still her lively self, she was worried about Edward and would come in and read her books to him. She even brought the easel we got her for her birthday in so they could paint like they do together at home."

I answered hoping that this wouldn't affect anything. Judge Wilson nodded his head with a smile on his face. "If Morgan went completely blind and deaf, then say she came down with some other medical condition, would the two of you change your mind?" He asked us "Hell No!" I yelled before I thought about what I said, Edward, Charlotte and Judge Wilson all chuckled from my outburst. I knew he was just asking to see what our response would be but I didn't like it.

"What my beautiful feisty fiancée meant to say was of course not. Morgan is our daughter and we love her unconditionally. If anything like that was to happen we would adapt to her needs and make sure she knows that we love her."

Edward answered giving me his crooked grin. I bit my lip because I could just hear him calling me lioness.

"It's obvious the two of you love her, now I have a confession to make. I actually saw Morgan before I came here she was with two adults who introduced themselves as your sister and your brother. I talked to Morgan and thankfully I'm not too rusty on my sign language because she is most certainly very advanced."

Judge Wilson said making Edward and I laugh, "She loves the two of you, and told me all the things the three of you do together. She said that she was happy that you both would be her new mommy and daddy and then asked me if I had a mom and dad likes hers because if I did I was lucky." I felt the tear fall from my eye before I could catch it. Edward had a rather proud grin on his face.

"Now she didn't talk to me, which is why I was surprised you said she was no longer mute."

"She wants to surprise everyone later."

I told him and he nodded his head understanding. "Morgan is very smart for her age, and I mean extremely smart. Just talking to her the few minutes we spoke I knew she needed loving, caring and supportive parents. So I wanted to get to know the two of you."

"So what do you think?"

Edward asked him, "I think that Morgan was right, if I have parents like the two of you I'd be very lucky." He said making me laugh as I wiped a tear from my eye. Edward squeezed my hand and kissed my temple. There was a knock at the door at the door and Charlotte got up to answer it. I sighed in relief when I saw Joselyn at the door. She smiled at us when she came into the room.

"Bella, Edward I am so sorry I'm late. It was this woman at my house talking about she needed to talk to me before I gave you my daughter."

"What!"

I practically yelled, Edward sucked in a deep breath. "What did she say her name was?" Edward asked and I already knew before she even said the bitch name.

"Tanya Denali."

Joselyn said, Edward pounded his fist into the table and quickly jumped up. "Who is this woman?" Judge Wilson asked.

"Edwards's ex-girlfriend. Needless to say she is not happy with the adoption or our engagement."

I answered slowly getting up from my chair and going to Edward who was pulling at his hair again. I wanted to get my hands around Tanya's neck and squeeze until the bitch died. "What did she tell you Joselyn?" Judge Wilson asked.

"Things that I honestly knew were lies, but I let her think she had my interest. She claimed that Bella didn't love my daughter and that she was only dealing with her to be with Edward. Then she tried to tell me that Bella was unfit because she slept around and was cheating on Edward with some addicted named James and…"

"WHAT!"

Edward yelled making me jump damn near out of my skin. Our parents were at the door in a flash and I swore Esme was about to fuck someone up.

"So she only told you things about Bella?"

"Yes, but what she didn't know was that I had already looked into Edward and Bella before I ever considered them for this adoption. I asked questions and for the major part everyone only had nice things to say about them."

Joselyn said then she looked at us when she said, "So I don't believe anything she told me, and would still like if the two of you adopted Morgan." I nodded my head then took Edwards hand into mine.

"Of course, we will. Could you guys give us a minute for Edward to calm down?"

I asked and everyone complied living the room. I was beyond angry as well but Edward looked as if his head was about to pop off. When we were alone I stood in front of Edward and held his face in my hands.

"Do not let her ruin our day. We are adopting Morgan today, what she tried didn't work, and you know why…"

"…Because we're invincible."

Edward answered taking the words right out my mouth, I smiled at him. "Exactly, she's desperate and went as far as this. She won't win." I told him. Edward took my hand into his and kissed my palm then cupped my face and kissed my lips.

"I love you Isabella."

"I love you more Edward, now tell everyone to get in here and I'm going to go use the ladies room then we can get this show on the road."

"Hurry back."

He told me, I kissed his lips again and left the room to use the bathroom. Everyone looked at me with worry but I assured them everything was fine and that I was just using the restroom. Well I didn't need to use the bathroom I needed to flip out without Edward seeing me because I knew it would have only made him more pissed off. I entered the bath room and stomped my foot and growled in frustration. I heard the door open and then close and I assumed it was my mother or Esme coming to check on me. Instead I heard.

"Aww did Edward come to his senses and leave you."

I knew that fucking voice and no part of me was surprised she was here. I quickly turned around to face her and she had the fucking nerve to be smiling. I figured she would show her damn face in the course of the day after the shit she pulled, just to see if her plan worked.

"I told you I always get what I want."

"Fuck you Tanya!"

I told her seething with anger. Then the bitch hand the audacity to slap me. My reflexes didn't take long for me to slap the hell out of her right back. Her blonde hair covering her face as her head snapped to the side from the force of my hit. She looked at me shocked that I had hit her back as she held her cheek.

"You stupid bitch!"

She yelled and I balled my hand into a fist and let her eye meet it with a heavy punch. That one was for Morgan and Edward. She screamed out in agony and I knew that it hurt because my hand was throbbing and her face wasn't as thick as Jacob's. I stepped closer to her so I was in her face when I said "If you ever in your fucking life try to break up my family again I swear I will kill you Tanya motherfucking Denali!" She slapped me across my face again then reached for my hair pulling it from its bun. She had a good grip on my hair so I kneed her in the gut the way my father taught me when he gave me self-defense lessons to get her off of me. She doubled over and I punched her again this time in the nose, that one being for me. This ass kicking was way over due and messing with Morgan's adoption was my last and final fucking straw.

The bathroom door flew open and my father and Edward came bursting through the door both wearing the same panicked looks on their faces. They both looked at me then down at Tanya who was groaning on the floor. They smiled as if they were proud. Edward came further into the bathroom ignoring Tanya and touched my cheek where Tanya had just slapped me.

"Are you alright?"

He asked me, I nodded my head yes. "What happened Bella?" My father asked me looking as if he was ready to hurt Tanya his self. Edward was still looking at me while his thumb slid up and down my now stinging cheek.

"Why are you asking her, she attacked me and broke my damn nose!"

Tanya yelled, "To me it looks like you came to attack her Tanya what reason do have to be in this building and on this fucking floor!" Edward barked at her, Tanya looked at him then me. My father gripped her arm and lifted her from the floor.

"Bella are you pressing charges on her?"

My father asked me holding Tanya like the bag of trash she was worth. "Yes." I said looking at her when I answered him.

"What! This is ludicrous, this bitch attacked me!"

Tanya yelled again. My father pulled out his cell phone and called my uncle Jenks which didn't surprise me. When he explained what happened I could Jenks yell into the phone. My father always the police officer pulled out hand cuffs and read Tanya her rights. Then Tanya yelled

"How could you believe I attacked her, look at me and look at her!"

"It looks like you lose Tanya." Carlisle said with a smile

"Plus with what you pulled earlier, it won't be hard to prove that you came here with the intention to attack Bella."

Judge Wilson said standing next to Carlisle. My father told us he would be back and that he was taking Tanya out to Jenks who was on his way. When they walked out of the room I heard a slap and then another slap then Tanya screamed asking if my dad saw that. "I didn't see anything." I heard him reply. Judge Wilson looked at me and then asked

"Bella would you like to postpone today and…"

"…no I am not postponing, I'm fine really."

I told him, he nodded his head and said that he was ready when we were. Carlisle looked at me and I smiled, "I'm fine Carlisle I swear." I told him and he nodded his head with a smile. He walked out and Esme and my mother came in.

"Bella it looked like you gave Tanya a good ass kicking."

Esme said with a smile, "One I would have paid billions to watch." Edward added in my ear making me laugh. "Yeah we gave her a double slap when your father brought her out into the hall." My mother said. I looked at the both of them surprised and they shrugged their shoulders both saying.

"No one messes with my babies."

Edward and I both laughed as they kissed my cheek then Edwards and walked out of the bathroom. Edward looked down into my face again. "Lioness Bella you have struck again." He said making me smile.

"I was scared like hell when I heard screaming coming from the bathroom, though."

"I know, I could tell by the look on your face when you came in the bathroom. She just pushed me over the edge."

"Yeah me too, but are you sure your alright?"

"Yes, I honestly couldn't be better that was long overdue and she asked for it, now can we please forget it and go officially adopt our daughter?"

Edward grinned at me then cupped my face in his hands and kissed my lips. Before I exited the bathroom I removed the pins from my hair and let it all fall. Thankfully the bitch didn't pull any hair out of my head. Edward and I walked back to the conference room where everyone was waiting for us. I laughed and stuffed my face in Edward's chest when they stood up and actually applauded. I saw my father was back in the room and knew that meant that Tanya was now in Jenks custody. Joselyn made us laugh when she said.

"I have definitely chosen the right couple to raise Morgan."

Charlotte took out the adoption papers and one by one we signed them. The moment was so surreal that I cried when I went to sign the line making me Morgan's legal mother. Joselyn smiled at Edward and me and gave us both hugs thanking us again for raising Morgan. She said that she would keep in touch with us, if ever Morgan wanted to talk to her in the future. Edward and I both thanked Joselyn again for Morgan. Edward then joked saying that we went through all of this to sign papers that only took fifteen minutes.

"Edward I have never known the Cullen's to do anything without a bang."

Charlotte teased making everyone laugh again. Charlotte had the documents notarized in her office after Judge Wilson signed them. Then she gave Edward and I copies, lettting us know she was keeping a copy in her office and processing the originals through the court.

"Congratulations Edward and Bella, you have a little girl."

Judge Wilson said with a smile, our parents cheered while I dropped my face into Edward's chest crying tears of joy. Joselyn left without another word and I was surprised because I thought she would have wanted to see Morgan one last time before she left. I looked up at Edward and said.

"Can we please go get our daughter from our crazy siblings now?"

"Of course love, she probably drove them even crazier."

He said with a smile. We walked out to where Alice, Emmett and Morgan were. When I was standing a good distance from her I said.

"You ready to go home princess?"

"Mommy!"

Morgan yelled jumping from Emmett's lap and running to me. I picked her up and kissed her cheeks repeatedly making her giggle. She looked up at Edward with a smile, "Daddy, you and mommy were in there forrrrreverrrrr." She said drawing out the word forever. I laughed then when I looked up I saw the shocked looks on everyone's face. Edward tapped Morgan's nose when he said.

"Princess you forgot you were suppose to surprise everyone at dinner?"

Morgan blushed as she looked at her grandparents and aunt and uncle. "She just-she just, Oh my lord I think I need to sit down." Esme said taking a seat. I smiled when I saw my father wipe at his eye. I was going to be a good daughter and not point that out to everyone else. My mom snatched Morgan from my arms first suffocating her with kisses and then Esme was next and Morgan continued being passed around as she giggled telling them to stop kissing her.

**Edward POV**

I watched Morgan from the living room's arch way as she was sitting in Rosalie's lap reading to a room full of adults. Everyone sat listening to her with the sole purpose of finally being able to hear her voice. I smiled because it was official Morgan was mine and Bella's daughter. I thought about the course of the day and remembered how pissed I was when Joselyn told us about Tanya. I wanted to find her and ring her fucking neck. I wondered why she brought up James who had been missing in action the past couple weeks. I was happy about that fact but it made me uneasy too especially with Tanya's little stunt. When Bella calmed me down which she was really good at doing I had decided that I was going to deal with Tanya myself after today.

That turned out to be unnecessary when I heard the screaming coming from the bathroom I swore Bella was in danger. Then when I entered and saw Tanya groaning on the floor and my Bella looking the sexiest I ever saw her, I knew that once again lioness had handled everything. I felt arms slide around my waist from behind and I knew it was my Bella.

"How many times has she read that book?"

Bella asked, I chuckled when I answered, "Four times, they are almost as bad as we were yesterday." Bella laughed and it was literally one of my favorite sounds in the world. "I don't think anyone can be as bad as we were." Bella replied I laughed knowing she was right. I felt something rub across my feet and I looked down to see Morgan's new puppy. Snow White is what Morgan decided to name her; I said I was calling her snowflake.

"I'm going to go let snowflake out back so she can do her business."

I told Bella, and her arms slowly slid from around my waist. I picked up snowflake and turned to Bella placing a kiss on her lips before walking towards the kitchen. I let the dog out back she took off in the yard. I tried to watch where she went so I could clean up after her later. I stood out on the back patio and watched snowflake.

"So how does it feel to be a daddy Eddie?"

I heard my pixie sister ask me from behind. "It feels fantastic, pixie. When are you going to make me an uncle?" I asked in return, she laughed and came around leaning on the fence. "Not any time soon that's for sure."She answered making me laugh. She kept looking at me and I could tell she wanted to say something else.

"What is it Ali?"

"Nothing, I just can't remember the last time I saw you this happy."

She said with a smile, I grinned because I was definitely a happy man. "Yeah Bella and Morgan seems to do that for me." I answered, she smiled

"Oh I know, I'm just really happy you're happy Eddie. I don't know a guy who deserves it more."

She told me, I pulled her to me and gave her a huge hug and kissed the top of her head. She hugged me back and then looked up at me with the same green eyes as my own.

"You know for a Marine you're a softy."

She told me and I gave my twin sister a noogie and she squealed telling me I was messing up her hair. I let her go and her face was red and her hair was a mess all over her head.

"I should kick your ass Edward Cullen."

"You could try Alice Cullen."

I replied back, she punched me in my gut but it didn't hurt which made her frustrated. "Fine I'll tell your daughter what you just did to her Aunt Ali." She replied and I laughed.

"My princess is a daddy's girl."

"Ok, then when she's sixteen I'll take her mini skirt shopping and bikini shopping."

Alice said then darted in the house laughing before I could catch her. I let out a breath and smiled because I knew Alice would do something like that just to piss me off. The pixie never forgot anything. I whistled for snowflake and the tiny dog came running. Bella and I were thankful the dog was already semi trained. She ran back into the house and I walked back in after sliding the back door closed to keep the chill of the October air outside. I watched as Bella bent over in the oven to pull out the roast she was cooking.

"That looks delicious."

I said from behind her, she pulled the roast out and stood up looking at me. "Are you referring to the roast or me?" She asked, I smiled and walked over to her. She placed the roast on the counter and I brushed her hair out of her face then said.

"The roast of course."

She laughed and playfully slapped my shoulder, "Right, go tell everyone dinner is ready please." She said turning back to the roast. "Yes Dear." I replied making her laugh again. Before I walked out of the kitchen I turned around and called her name. She turned towards me and I said

"You know I was talking about you Isabella."

"I know."

She said with a blush of her cheeks. I called everyone to dinner and thanks to the new dining room set Bella brought just for this occasion we had a table that could sit twenty people. She said she didn't want everyone to be uncomfortable. I was just happy the dining room was large enough to contain such a large table. The good part about the table was that once everyone left I could break it down to a ten person table. Everyone came into the dining room Morgan riding on Jasper's shoulders. Bella brought the roast in and placed it on the table next to the roasted chicken she had also made. Her excuse for making two meat dishes was to satisfy the hunger of all the men at the table.

"The last time I had dinner with the two of you, you two were broken up. Now, you have a daughter and are engaged…hot damn ain't life grain!"

My uncle Aro yelled making all of us laugh, Bella blushed and looked over at me. Dinner was great as we ate and talked. My cousin Jane asked Morgan how she liked school and Morgan said.

"Its fun, I like to read with my teacher and I always color with this boy at school, but he colors out the lines all the time."

I swore I chocked on the wine I just swallowed. Rose, Alice, Emily and Bella all laughed while everyone at the table tried to figure out what the hell was wrong with us. Bella patted my back but I was still coughing. Thanks to Bella, and her delightful friends I could never hear Morgan talk about coloring and think of it the same again.

"Daddy slow down, mommy say you shouldn't chew your food so fast, right mommy?"

Morgan told me making everyone laugh because she thought that's why I was choking. "Right Baby." Bella told her still patting my back "Morgan, you can't color until your fifty." I told her, Morgan pouted. "But daddy I like to color, as much as mommy do." She replied and this time Bella chocked on her wine while Rosalie damn near fell out her chair from laughing.

"I want to know what's so funny."

Renee said, "Yeah me too." Emmett said looking at his wife who was having a hard time controlling her laughter. Alice went on to explain being sure to spell sex and not say it and the entire table broke out into laughter. "Mommy can I color pleassseeee?" Morgan said obviously avoiding asking me. Bella tried not to laugh when she looked at my face first then back at Morgan.

"Of course you can princess, daddy is just being silly. Why don't you go wash your hands in the bathroom ok?"

She told her, Morgan nodded her head yes with a smile and got up from the table. "Bella, Morgan is coloring over my dead body." I told her and the rest of the men at the table agreed. Bella shook her head then said "She doesn't know what we are talking about guys she thinks we mean real coloring relax." Charlie shook his head then asked

"Who the hell decided to use coloring?"

"Alice!"

Bella, Rose and Emily said together making everyone laugh again. "Hey it worked; it's not my fault Morgan is already coloring with boys." Alice said with a smirk.

"Alice!"

Carlisle and Charlie snapped before I could, Alice laughed. "What I meant real coloring of course, get your heads out of the gutter." She said making all the women laugh while all of us men were still rather pissed with the idea.

Bella leaned over into my ear and whispered "Relax Sergeant we have at least twelve more years before we have to be real worried about that, but I would like to color with you later and I don't mean the real coloring." I looked at Bella and she bit her lip and blushed. I grinned and kissed her lips hard and passionately holding her face to mine.

"I think Bella just offered to color with Eddie tonight."

I heard Emmett say and Bella and I pulled apart laughing while Emmett was slapped in the head by Charlie this time.

"Damn dad that hurt!"

Emmett yelled rubbing the back of his head, "Good I don't want to hear nothing or think about my daughter or granddaughter coloring." He said causing everyone to laugh more. Then Sam asked

"So when Bella gets pregnant what are you going to tell yourself?"

"That Edward artificially inseminated her."

Came's Charlie's reply and I burst into hysterical laughter. "Good one Charlie, I'll tell myself that when my Ali gets pregnant." My father said causing my mother to shake her head at him. Morgan came back into the dining room but instead of going to her seat she came and signed asking if she could get in my lap. Of course I could never deny my princess what she wanted. Bella and I noticed yesterday that when Morgan was sleepy she signed instead of talking. She had down it when she took her nape and when it was time for bed yesterday and she had also down it in the car earlier today before she fell asleep on our way home from Charlotte's office. Bella being the good momma bear she was noticed and brushed Morgan's thick curls behind her ear.

"Are you sleepy baby?"

Bella asked her and Morgan nodded her head yes. Bella kissed her forehead then signed that she was going to remove her hearing aids so she could sleep without being interrupted by Emmy Bear's big mouth. Morgan giggled.

"Hey my mouth isn't big!"

Emmett practically yelled and Morgan giggled again then signed to him yes it is, "She's right babe your mouth is pretty big." Rosalie told him making everyone laugh and agree. Bella removed Morgan's hearing aids and placed them in her pockets. Morgan snuggled up in my chest and I knew she was about to be a goner for the night. Bella kissed the top of her head again then Renee said

"Isn't it so cute watching the three of them?"

Bella smiled and we realized everyone was watching us. "Oh tell me about you kicking Tanya ass, I'm so mad I missed it." Alice said to Bella while everyone agreed with Alice. Bella laughed, "It was nothing, I just kicked her ass plan a simple gave her nice black eye and a broken nose to go with it." Bella answered with a smile. "I may have also told her if she messes with my family again I was going to kill her, but I'll deny that in court." Bella said looking at Charlie when she said the ending of that sentence making everyone laugh.

"The woman was screaming in the car the whole way to the station about how you attacked her Bells, I had to threaten to shoot her to make her shut up."

Jenks said laughing causing everyone else to chuckle in amusement. "She said my baby sister attacked her?" Emmett said as if we all didn't know Bella could be a lethal weapon. "I know, our Bella wouldn't hurt a fly." Jasper added making everyone laugh again.

"She will if that fly name is Tanya."

Rosalie said with a smile and Bella laughed. The conversation traveled to different topics and our parents started talking about how much they loved being grandparents because it was all the fun of parenting but none of having to do the disciplining since that was my and Bella job. Then I watched Charlie look around the table and a mischievous grin came across his face.

"So which one of you are giving up the next grandbaby, we're not getting any younger and Sam that includes you too." Charlie said and everyone one started pointing the fingers about who was next and Bella and I laughed when Alice said lets draw straws.

"I think it's going to be Rosalie. Her and Emmett color like jack rabbits."

Renee said making everyone at the table quiet then break out into laughter when Emmett covered his face with both his large hands obviously embarrassed. Bella smiled like I knew she would, she loved seeing her brother being embarrassed like he did to her often.

"Well I don't know Renee, Ali and Jas are no better why do you think I put her out. The noise was unbearable"

My mother said, my father groaned with a sick look on his face "MOM!" Alice yelled across the table at her as everyone continued laughing. Bella looked up at me and asked.

"Do you see the people we will be raising our daughter around?"

"I see them and as much as they get on our nerves, our daughter adores every last one of them."

"Yeah she does doesn't she."

Bella said finger combing Morgan's hair, then she looked up at me again and said. "She's really our daughter isn't she." I smiled

"Yes, teacher Swan and I want to take you upstairs and practice making another one."

Bella giggled and lifted her head to kiss my lips and I gladly took her mouth ignoring the chaos of our family at the dinner table. Nothing early in the day went as planned but it was official and that was all that mattered at the end of the day.

* * *

><p><em>Morgan is legally their daughter hurray!<em>

_And Ha ha Bella kicked Tanya's ass, didn't plan it but Bella was sick and tired of her._

_Thought the dinner with the family would be funny and letting everyone else in on the coloring topic was a lot of fun to write._

_Please leave reviews will post as soon as I can. Thanks for reading!_


	41. A day full of interesting conversations

**Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to the Twilight Characters. They and the amazing Saga are owned by the wonderful Stephanie Meyer. **

**A/N: I'm super happy you all are enjoying my story; Thanks so so much for all the add's to favorites and alerts I love watching the numbers go up : )**

**OMG I know you guys having been waiting for the next chapter and I'm so sorry it took so long. The charger to my laptop died and so I couldn't type or post. I finally got a new one yesterday and plan to get done as many chapters as I can this week end. So I really hope you guys like this chapter. All of you are super fantastic!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 39 A day full of interesting conversations<strong>

**Edward POV**

"Alright princess I'm about to leave for work now, do you need anything before I go?"

I asked Morgan as I sat on the side of her bed. I had just finished reading her a bed time story and was tucking her in. Morgan shook her head no. "Ok, Mommy is down stairs working but just call her if you need her alight?" She nodded her head yes and I kissed her forehead tucked her and her teddy bear Ariel under the covers then removed her hearing aids from her ears. I then signed good night daddy loves you, she smiled and signed back good night and that she loved me too. I turned on her night light and kept the door ajar because snowflake slept under the little storage spot under Morgan's bed.

I went into my and Bella's bedroom and changed into a pair of grey scrubs. I grabbed my wallet off the dresser and placed it in my pocket then went down stairs. The office door was opened and I knew Bella was inside grading test and going over her lesson plan for next week. I leaned against the door frame and admire her from a far. She sat at the desk with her right leg up in the chair while her chin rested on her knee. Her hair was pulled back into a pony tail and she wore her reading glasses as she bit on the pen in her hand. I could tell she was concentrating on whatever she was looking at on the computer. Something must have made her frustrated because she growled and slammed her hand down on the desk. I smiled because this was my future wife, the woman I was building a life with and I loved her more then again else in the world.

"The desk didn't do it, no need to beat it because the computer pissed you off."

I said causing her to look up at me with a smile on her face. "Is Morgan all tucked in?" She asked me looking me over like she was ready to pounce. "Yes, I told her to call you if she needed you." I told her sucking in a deep breath when she bit her bottom lip.

"I hate when you work nights."

Bella pouted, I tried not to laugh at the gesture. "Me too baby, but it's my job." I replied wishing I could just go to bed with her. She stood up from her seat and I admired how her yoga tights hugged her thighs and the camisole made her breast appear to be over flowing. Bella slowly walked over to me and I stood up straight trying to remind myself I had to go to work.

"I miss being in your arms at night."

Bella said sliding her hand up my chest. I grinned because she knew what she was doing to me. "I miss holding you but just this week I'm working the night shift then I'll have my new hours and will be home every night to hold you." I told her knowing this was my father's last week at the hospital then I would officially have his job. It was more responsibility but with the promise of my new hours I was looking forward to it.

"That sounds really good Dr. Cullen."

Bella said pressing her body against mine as I felt her breath on my neck. I felt the groan in my throat and Bella giggled obviously hearing it. Yup, she definitely was torturing me. She kissed my neck, then my jaw and then next my chin. "You have to give me a proper good night kiss before you leave." She told me as her hand now slid down my chest. I sucked in a deep breath and looked down into her beautiful face and her eyes were darker than usual. My Bella was acting like the sex kitten tonight and I was pissed I couldn't play with her. I lowered my head and she rose up on her toes as our lips pressed together. My tongue ran across her lips and then I felt her small delicate hand groping my growing erection. "Fuck Bella." I growled against her mouth making her chuckle and grip me tighter.

"I want to make you feel good before you leave tonight."

She whispered seductively against my lips. "Trust me love I want you too but I don't have the time." She smiled and then began sliding her hand into my waist band. "I think I can have you coming in a few minutes Dr. Cullen." She told me with a wicked grin on her face. Her hand wrapped around me and I closed my eyes tightly from the contact. Her thumb rubbed over the tip of my dick then she slowly lowered herself and my pants.

"Bella."

"Sshh, just let me take care of you."

She told me, then her warm mouth was wrapped around my dick and I had to brace myself on the door frame. She sucked gently bit quickly and I swore I was going to die. Bella had me under some kind of spell and I could think straight as her tongue lathered my cock. I looked down at her and saw she was watching me. My dick disappeared and reappeared and I couldn't help but jerk my hips into her mouth. She moaned as if she enjoyed it then her hand was on the back of my thigh coaxing me to do it again. I pushed my fingers into her hair and enjoyed my sex kitten as she sucked the fuck out of my cock. Bella tighten her jaws and gave the best suction in the world as she moved faster and faster. She engulfed me and the head of my dick brushed the back of her throat. She relaxed her throat and began humming. The vibrations were sexual torture, then her hand gripped my balls massaging them lightly and I was a goner. I grunted feeling my balls tighten and my dick pulse in her beautiful mouth. She never let up as she continued her humming, sucking and massaging. I came hard and I bit into my lip to keep from groaning out loud. Bella swallowed all of what I gave and then pulled me from her mouth wearing a wicked smile on her face.

"You are going to be the death of me woman."

I told her as she slid my pants and boxers back up, "Death by orgasm is not a bad way to go." She told me with a smile, I laughed and kissed her mouth. "I owe you" I told her pulling her tighter against my body and devouring her mouth. I slid my hand over her ass and pushing her against me. Our tongues groped and played feverishly until I could hear her fighting to breathe. I lifted my lips from hers and she sighed in disappointment.

"I'll be home before you leave for work."

"Early enough for a quick shower before I leave for work?"

She asked looking up at me from under her long lashes. I knew what she was asking me and I swallowed the air around us trying to control the urge to take her here in our office. "I will try like hell to be here early enough for that." I replied and she smiled rising up on her toes and placing another kiss on my lips.

"Goodnight Sergeant, drive safely please."

She told me, I kissed her again. "I will, and get some sleep don't be up all-night working on those lesson plans, tomorrow is Thursday and you have the weekend to finish." I told her knowing if I didn't she would be up all night. Bella smiled and nodded her head. We shared another kiss and I left her to finish her work. I set the alarm then locked the door behind me.

When I arrived at the hospital I waved at Angela and walked straight to the break room. I knew I was working with Irina and Carlos tonight and that there were two new residents working tonight. Laurent was getting the new residents in rather quickly and I was grateful. I walked over to my locker and opened it to place my jacket, wallet and car keys inside. I grabbed my white lab coat, and stethoscope, placing both of them on. I pulled my cell phone out and texted Bella

**E: I'm here safely love, get some sleep.**

**B: Happy to know. I'm lying on your side of the bed touching myself ;-)**

**E: Mmm stop teasing you're not here to help me relieve this time**

**B: LOL sorry**

**E: :-) Goodnight Beautiful**

**B: Goodnight Sergeant**

She replied, I smiled and placed the phone back in my pocket and closed my locker right when the break room door opened.

"Hey Edward."

Carlos greeted as he walked over to the table holding a stack of charts, with a brunette woman following behind him. "Hey Carlos, busy night?" I asked him. He laughed as if thinking about something then said.

"I'm just going to say that Seth and Bree practically ran out of here, I'm surprised you didn't run into them in the parking lot."

"Damn I was hoping for a slow night."

I said with a smile, "Yeah Me too, Oh Edward this is Dr. Maria Rodriguez, Maria this is Dr. Edward Cullen. You met his father earlier." Carlos introduced. "Nice to meet you Dr. Cullen." Maria said holding out her, I quickly shook her hand with a smile.

"You too Dr. Rodriguez, how are you liking the hospital so far?"

"I didn't know there would be so much happening in a small town like Forks."

She answered making me and Carlos laugh. "But over all I like it, the staff is nice." She told me then smiled at Carlos. I laughed knowing that look she was giving him well. The door opened again and Irina and a spiked dark haired man, who I assumed was the new resident.

"Good evening Dr. Cullen."

Irina said walking over to her locker, "Good Evening Dr. Evans." I replied then turned to the man who still stood at the door.

"You are?"

"Oh um Dr. Diego Baum the new resident."

He answered sounding nervous, we all introduced ourselves and then the door opened again and I smiled at an irritated Angela. "As much as I hate to brother you all in here, we have patients." Angela told us with a smile. Then she looked directly at me. "Edward we have a gunshot victim coming in, he's being escorted by the police." Angela told me looking as if she was worried about something. We quickly went to work and I prepared myself for the patient coming in by police escort. The ambulance pulled up outside and I quickly ran out to meet the paramedics. When the ambulance door opened I saw why Angela looked so nervous the patient was Jacob fucking Black dressed in his police uniform. I had forgotten that Charlie finally took him off of suspension from the force.

"I can walk!"

He snapped at the paramedic and climbed out the back. Two police cars pulled up behind the ambulance and officer jumped out of the cars. Jacob looked at them and he told them to relax and that he was fine. We went inside and I had him placed in the exam room Angela had prepped. As much as I would have preferred to let one of the other doctors on staff tonight treat him, I knew I had to because the police force were treated by the main doctor to assure it was quick and no mistakes were made. Jacob sat down on the exam table and my jaw clinched as I kept repeating my oath as a doctor.

"Look Edward I don't like this no more than you do."

He said removing his shirt so I could get to the wound. I couldn't stop the chuckle that left my lips. "Am I that obvious?" I asked him, he chuckled.

"Yes, I'm happy I'm not dying because I'm sure you would let me."

He said placing his gun and badge next him. "It's an intriguing idea Jacob, but no I wouldn't." I told him examining his wound on his shoulder.

"Why is that, because I know Bella doesn't give a damn about me?"

I laughed again because he obviously also knew she was the only reason that would keep me from killing him. "The reason is because I owe you a thank you. Bella told me what you did for her and our daughter Morgan at the mall that day. And as much as I might hate you and that you have always been a thorn in my side trying to steal the reason of my existence you saved them that day when I wasn't there to do so." I told him picking up tweezers to remove some of the bullet fragments I saw in the wound. Jacob winced between clinched teeth from the pain

"I had to help them. I saw that look on her face, the fear and I remembered the shit I put her through. I couldn't let another ass whole do it too. Bella's a great woman."

"Yes she is, and just remember she's my woman."

I told him with a stern look and crooked grin and he smiled, "Trust I won't forget that again. She's happy I won't ruin that for her and I won't let anyone else ruin that for her either." He told me, now I was starting to think maybe the session's he was having with Robin may have actually begun to work. Technically it didn't change much of how I felt about him. But I could see what Bella meant by her seeing a change in him.

"So how the hell did you get shot on your first night back on the force?"

I asked changing the subject away from Bella. Of course I loved talking about her to anyone who would listen but not with Jacob. I was preparing to clean the wound since I saw no sign of any bullet fragments being left in his shoulder.

"Some drug addict trying to rob the pharmacy, fucking idiot got scared and let one off into my fucking shoulder."

He told me laughing, "Did you at least catch the bastard?" I asked him picking up the needle and thread to stitch up the injury.

"No he got away, but I got a good look at his face."

He answered; we sat there in the room quietly as I stitched his arm up. "Edward I know we're not friends, fuck we don't even like each other but I wanted to ask how do you like being a father, because I'm nervous as fuck." I laughed because I had honestly felt the same way at first, but Morgan was my world.

"I love it; it's a big fucking job. But I love Morgan and wouldn't trade it for anything."

"Yeah, neither would I."

Jacob replied with a smile on his face. I continued to stitch him up in silence. When I finished I stood up from the stool I was sitting in.

"Thanks Edward."

He said putting his shirt back on. "No problem Jacob, it is my job after all." I replied then I pulled out my script pad to write him a prescription. "No, after the alcohol I think its best I don't take anything." He told me. I nodded my head understanding and placing the script pad back in my pocket.

"Just have those removed by your primary doctor in about two weeks."

I told him, getting ready to walk out of the exam room. "You're a good guy Edward." I heard him say. I turned around and thought about what he did for Bella and Morgan again and I replied saying "You have your moments too, have a safe night Jacob." As much as I would have preferred to still hate him I couldn't, because after knowing just what Parker was actually capable of, I knew I wouldn't be going home to her later if Jacob hadn't stepped in when he did. So now it was just extreme dislike for him, and we somehow came to a silent agreement.

**Bella POV**

"Edward have you seen my locket?"

I asked looking around on my dresser. Edward had brought Morgan and I matching lockets in celebration of the adoption and I wore it every day. It was a picture of the three of us inside and I loved it more than any other piece of jewelry I owned. Well other then my engagement ring of course. I swore that I had taken it off and put it away last night like I did every night. I was running late for work and I still had to drop Morgan off at school. Edward had just gotten home from working another night shift and I knew he was exhausted. I felt something being put around my neck and I looked down to see it was my locket.

"You left it in the bathroom."

Edward said in my ear as he fastened the clasp and then pulled my hair from it. I smiled and turned around looking up at into his beautiful face. "Thank you." I told him touching my hand to the locket.

"You're welcome love. I made you coffee and Morgan is dressed, eating some cereal and watching that damn SpongeBob show."

He told me once again being my hero. I smiled up at him "You didn't have to; you could have just gone to bed. You look exhausted baby." I told him cupping his face in my hand. "I am, but I want to see you both off first." Edward said taking my hand into his and kissing my palm. "I'm sorry I missed our shower this morning, it was pretty busy last night into the morning." He explained to me. We hadn't had much time together all week and it was killing both of us. I shook my head.

"Don't worry about it baby, I just want you to get some sleep and I'll see you when I get home from work."

"Did I tell you how beautiful you look this morning?"

He asked me now cupping my face into his hand. I was wearing another outfit picked out by no other then my soon to be sister in law the pixie. It was a black silk looking skirt that stopped just passed my knees and a white black striped button down short sleeved shirt. I shook my head no and Edward grinned. He tilted my head and ran his nose up my neck as if enjoying the smell of a fine wine. Then I felt his breath at my ear and his lips took my jeweled ear lobe into his mouth.

"You look fucking gorgeous Isabella, I want to pull your skirt up, rip your panties from that perfect ass and bend you over and take you until you scream my name."

I took in deep steady breaths as my heart was racing and I knew my panties where soaked. Hearing what he wanted to do almost made me come and I couldn't move. I felt his hand on the back of my neck with his fingers playing with the hairs there. He lifted his head and looked down into my face. His eyes the color jade as I saw his desire and need for me rest there in his eyes. No matter how many times I saw it in his eyes, felt it in his touches, his kisses, when we made love and heard it in his words it always amazed me that he wanted me this way. That I did this to him, I turned him on with a smile, a kiss and a walk, no other woman but me.

"Edward if you don't kiss me I'm going to explode."

I told him making him laugh. He lowered his head to mine and took my bottom lip into his mouth and kissed me softly. I needed more, I pressed myself to him wrapping my arms around his neck and pushing my fingers into his hair making him moan into my mouth. Our tongues touched and I felt this electric current rush trough my body. I felt his hand on my ass as he began to grind into me. The friction was beautiful and I needed it more than anything. He pressed me against our dresser and then I felt me being lifted from the floor and my ass was on the dresser. "Baby I'm-I'm already running late." I husked out against his mouth. Edward kissed me harder and his hand slid under my skirt and then pushed my panties to the side as his finger brushed over my bundle of nerves.

"I'm going to make you come, and then I'll let you go."

He told me, and then I felt one then two fingers enter me and I whimpered into his mouth knowing I had to keep quiet so Morgan wouldn't hear. He pumped his amazing fingers in and out of me slowly and I tugged on his hair making him press his fingers into me harder. His thumb started the glorious circles over my clit and I was already panting getting closer to the release I so desperately needed. I bit down on his bottom lip.

"Edward, I'm close."

I told him rocking my hips against his hand. Only Edward could make me feel this way. Drive my entire body insane from a few touches and kisses. Make me feel like the most beautiful woman in the entire world. "Come Mi Amor." He whispered and then his fingers made that beautiful come here motion and I kissed him hard to keep from screaming as my release tore through me like a summer hurricane. My chest heaved and I fought to catch my breath. Edward rested his head on my forehead when he said.

"Fuck now I need a cold shower."

I giggled and lifted his face so he was looking me in my eyes. "I would take care of that if I didn't have to go to work and take our daughter to school." I told him with a smile, he grinned.

"I know, love but we don't have the time. I'm gluttony for punishment."

He told me, I knew what he meant. He started something he knew we couldn't finish. "Mommy I'm ready to go to school." I heard Morgan say from our bed room door. Edward jumped from hearing her voice and I laughed.

"Ok sweetie, why don't you go get your book bag out of your room."

I told her, "Alright, and mommy why you sitting up there?" Morgan asked making me blush. I don't know how I forgot I was sitting on the dresser. Edward helped me down then turned to Morgan.

"I was helping mommy, uh…"

"…put on my shoes."

I finished with a smile, Morgan gave us a look as if she knew we were lying but she walked away. "Is it just me or is her eye sight getting better?" Edward asked walking into the master bathroom and washed his hands. I laughed and slid my feet back into my shoes. I wasn't even sure when they came off.

"I think so too, but when I took her for her eye check up they said there was no difference."

I answered hugging him from behind now, Morgan appeared at the bed room door again with her book bag and a smile. Edward and I came out of the bathroom and Morgan ran over to him giving him a hug.

"Bye daddy."

"See you later princess, and be good in school and learn a lot."

He told her, "Ok." She answered with a blush. "Morgan baby, go wait down stairs and can you be a big girl and make sure Snowflake has food in her bowl?" I asked her, then I laughed that the name Edward called the dog seemed to catch on with all of us, despite the fact that Morgan actually named her Snow White. Morgan grinned at me because she was always happy to help with the dog.

"Yes mommy."

She said and was out of the room in a flash, I saw Edward's jaw tighten up and I knew it was from the idea of Morgan running down the steps. She was most certainly clumsy like me. "Morgan stop running, daddy's about to freak out!" I yelled to her with a smile on my face. I heard her giggle and she yelled back with an ok. Edward smiled at me and in one motion I was in his arms and his lips were on mine.

"Have a nice day at work Teacher Swan."

He said releasing my lips from his kiss, I nodded my head trying to get my thoughts together. "I'm going to take Morgan to get her Halloween costume before we come home, her class Halloween party is tomorrow and I haven't gotten it yet." I told him, he nodded his head.

"I don't want her half naked as that Jasmine princess though."

"I know baby, but that's the one she picked and it's cute."

"Yeah sure it is."

Edward replied looking as if he was pouting. "Do you still want to go to Alice's Halloween party?" I asked him knowing Saturday night would be his first night off all week.

"Yes, because I get to see you dressed as the goddess you are."

"Cheesy Cullen."

"Cheesy but true my Isabella, now get before I have my way with you and your students have to have a substitute."

I laughed placed one last kiss on his lips and left for down stairs to find Morgan. I found her sitting on the kitchen floor petting Snowflake who was sitting in her lap. I poured me a cup of coffee into my favorite travel mug and turned to her.

"Are you ready to go baby?"

"Yes mommy."

She answered, and then she kissed the top of Snowflakes head and stood up. We left the house and I set the alarm and locked up behind me. I got Morgan into the car and then quickly rushed over to the driver side. I looked up and saw Edward standing at our bedroom window watching us. I smiled up at him and blew him a kiss. He smiled and mouthed I love you and I said the same. I got into the car and quickly pulled off for Morgan's school. In the car Morgan was telling me how much she couldn't wait to go trick or treating. When I dropped her off she gave me a big hug then asked

"Can I have a baby sister mommy?"

I felt my jaw drop so I quickly pulled myself together. "Um, no- I mean yes, just not any time soon." I answered. "Where did that come from princess?" I asked her, she smiled and began playing with her fingers.

"Stacy in my class just got a baby sister and I want one too."

"Oh ok, well one day daddy and I will give you a brother and sister but not yet alright?"

Morgan nodded her head yes and gave me another tight hug. "Thank you mommy, I love you bye!" she yelled to me already heading towards her class as she ran her hand along the wall to guide her.

"I love you too Morgan, be good."

"Ok!"

She yelled back, I pulled out my cell phone and texted Edward as I walked back out to my car.

**B: Your daughter just asked for a baby sister.**

**E: LOL where the hell did that come from?**

**B: One of her classmates just got a baby sister**

**E: So what did you tell her ;-)**

**B: That we would give her a brother and sister one day just not soon**

**E: So we're adding two more to our trio some day?**

I grinned because Edward and I had never actually discussed having children since we got back together and we definitely hadn't talked about it since Morgan. I climbed into my car and texted him back.

**B: I guess unless you want only one more.**

**E: Nope I want like ten and want them all to look like you**

**B: TEN!**

**E: LOL I'm kidding love, damn I wish I could have seen your face LOL**

He would think that was funny, but now it did make me curious as to just how many children did he want us to have.

**B: How many do you really want us to have?**

**E: However many you are willing to give me**

**B: The house isn't but so big**

**E: We can expand, if we have to**

**B: Ok we can stick with just two more for now and we'll see what happens.**

**E: Whatever you decide love, and you do realize we just had a serious talk over text message.**

**B: LOL I know sorry wasn't thinking about it**

**E: No sorry needed babe, it was a talk long overdue.**

**B: K go to sleep now, I'll see you later baby.**

**E: Yes Dear**

He texted back and I laughed placing my phone back in my purse. I started the car and pulled off for work. When I pulled into the parking lot I quickly parked and grabbed all my things out of the car.

"Need any help Bella?"

I heard a male voice ask, I turned around to see Mike Newton smiling at me. "Hi Mike, no I don't need help thanks for asking though." I told him grabbing my bag out the back seat. I closed my car door and Mike was still standing there.

"So I hear that you've been seeing Cullen again."

"Yes I have for the past nine months actually."

"Uh, I don't like it."

"Umm first I don't see how that's any of your business and second I don't care what you like Mike, my love life doesn't concern you."

"When you and Cullen…"

"His name is Edward…"

I said irritated, "When you and Edward broke up, I thought I would finally have my chance with you. But you were always with that Quileute guy what's his name, Jason, John…"

"Jacob!"

I damn near yelled as I began walking towards the school. "Yeah him, then when the two of you finally broke up I thought I try but now your back with Cullen…" I turned around and gave him one of my meanest looks.

"I meant Edward. Don't you think you should try something new Bella? I want to be with you, I always have. Those jerks don't know how to treat you. They both hurt you and…"

"…Mike you don't know shit about what went on between me and Edward or me and Jacob. Edward treats me perfectly not that it's any of your fucking business, and how could you possibly treat me better. You are out here asking me the fuck out but have a girlfriend. I wouldn't go out with you Mike Newton if you were the last idiot on the planet. Jessica may be a bitch but she doesn't deserve an ass like you trying to cheat on her either."

I told him then started to walk away, and then I stopped and turned around to look at him. "Oh and Mike. I'll be sure to let Edward know you think he's a jerk who doesn't deserve me. Now excuse me I have a class to teach." I told him heading into the building. I knew I couldn't actually avoid him forever since his class was just up the hall from mine, but I needed to get away from him before I blacked his eye. I walked to the main office first and went to my mail box. I saw Jessica and tried not to roll my eyes.

"Good morning Bella."

"Jessica."

"I hear that congratulations are in order. My father went fishing with your father who told him about your engagement to Edward. So I just wanted to tell you congratulations, I'm really happy for you."

"You're happy for me?"

I asked unable to hide the surprise in my voice. "Yes, I know I haven't been the greatest friend…" I went to say she was never my friend but she quickly corrected herself. "…ok maybe we were never actually friends, but I think it's romantic after everything you and Edward have been through and I'm happy for you." She explained. I continued to look at her thinking maybe an alien would pop from her head but it never did.

"Ok, well thank you Jessica."

I replied just when Mike entered the office. I looked at him and he looked scared when he noticed I was talking to Jessica.

"Jess she's lying I didn't hit on her outside. She's plan and ordinary compared to you baby."

Mike said and I had to decide if I wanted to kick his ass or laugh. Jessica looked confused and I smiled. "Mike I didn't tell her, I was debating it but you already did." I told him and he looked completely horrified when he realized he snitched on his self.

"You did what Mike!"

Jessica yelled, I laughed and slid past the two of them, "Thank you again Jessica, oh and Mike if I'm so plan and ordinary why have you been pining after me since high school. Jessica like you said we may not have ever been friends but as a woman, I'm telling you that you deserve a lot better than Mike Newton." I told her. "Thank you Bella, I think so too." She replied eyeing Mike like she was about to fuck him up. I walked out of the office and I heard Jessica began to tear into his ass as I walked up the hall to my classroom.

* * *

><p><em>So thought the little conversation with just Edward and Jacob was overdue and just wanted Morgan to ask for a little sister and Mike to try and make his move. <em>

_The next chapter will be up today hopefully I have no more trouble with my laptop, was so sad when my charger died and I couldn't type or post._

_But its better now will try and post next chapter later I have Ssoooooo much planned for these lovely people lol_

_Please leave reviews will post as soon as I can. Thanks for reading!_


	42. Out of Character

**Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to the Twilight Characters. They and the amazing Saga are owned by the wonderful Stephanie Meyer. **

**A/N: I'm super happy you all are enjoying my story; Thanks so so much for all the add's to favorites and alerts I love watching the numbers go up : )**

**I'm just so behind, sorry didn't put this up last night. I was out celebrating my birthday and by the time I got home it was late and I went right to bed. So here you are everyone, there is a lot going on this chapter so enjoy. All of you are super fantastic!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 40 Out of Character<strong>

**Bella POV**

"Daddy look I'm Belle from Beauty and the Beast!"

I heard Morgan yell when Edward walked through the door Saturday morning. She went to bed in the costume and woke up and put it back on this morning. She was so upset Edward missed taking her trick or treating but I told her I was sure he was even more upset then she was and he would make it up to her. I smiled because she was so excited about being Jasmine originally but you wouldn't be able to tell now. I remembered the night we went out shopping for her costume.

"Mommy I want to be Jasmine, not Cinderella…"

Morgan whined as I looked through the Halloween costumes in K-Mart. She was determined to be a Disney princess but Cinderella because five girls in her class were going to be Cinderella. That was our third store that night and just like the others they had no Jasmine costumes "I know Morgan, but I don't see Jasmine." I told her as I looked down into her beautiful face. She looked so sad, we'd been looking all day for this costume and Morgan was finally annoyed. I felt bad because something told me if I would have gotten around to this sooner we would have found a Jasmine costume.

"Look how about Belle, she has brown hair like yours, and she likes to read like you, and she's really pretty and smart like you."

I told her, Morgan blushed and I smiled. It would also keep Edward from having a heart attack. He wasn't happy about how much skin the Jasmine costume showed. He said he didn't want his daughter in a belly shirt.

"Ok, I chose Belle."

She told me, no one would have ever known Jasmine was her first choice. "Morgan you make the prettiest princess in the world." I heard Edward tell her as their voices came closer to the kitchen where I was making breakfast. I turned just as they entered the kitchen. Morgan was in Edward's arm, not that I was actually surprised by that.

"Mommy, look daddy's home."

"I heard when you yelled princess, what did I tell you about indoor voices."

"Sorry Mommy."

Morgan said with a smile mirroring Edwards, "Daddy, mommy and me went trick or tweeting and we gots lot of candy right mommy." Morgan said and I smiled at her, "Yes baby and its treating, not tweeting baby." I replied, she giggled "Ooohh" she said making her mouth form a huge O shape. Edward tickled her she laughed hysterically telling him to stop and he started talking to her in the Elmo voice. I smiled and turned back to the chocolate chip pancakes I was making for the chocolate crazed child I called my daughter.

"Daddy I'm going to pee on myself!"

Morgan yelled stilling laughing. Edward let out a husky laugh. "Alright fine you win." My back was still to them but I assumed he put her down. I giggled when Edward yelled telling her to stop running. I flipped the pancakes on the stove at the exact moment I felt Edwards arms wrap around my waist.

"Good morning beautiful."

I smiled because I looked a mess with my hair pulled up in a messy pony tail, wearing his large t-shirt with a pair of my favorite Mickey Mouse pajama pants and my pink furry slippers.

"Edward I look ridiculous."

"No you look delectable, irresistible, edible…need I continue?"

I relaxed against his chest, "I could hear some more." I told him and he gave a throaty laugh. "Fishing for compliments Teacher Swan?" He asked against my ear, I flipped another pancake and shrugged my shoulders.

"You'll have to stop calling me that soon."

"What Teacher Swan?"

"Yes, I'll be Teacher Cullen."

"No then I'll just call you what your class will have to call you Mrs. Cullen."

He replied making me shake my head as I laughed. "Daddy I'm going to Nana and Pop Pop house to spend the night." I heard Morgan say as she entered the kitchen. She had been excited about staying at Esme house since she found out on Thursday. Esme and Carlisle were watching Morgan for the night while Edward and I were going to Alice's Halloween party.

"Aww man I wish I could spend the night at Nana and Pop Pop house."

Edward said still holding me in the circle of his arms. "Nope just me, Nana and Pop Pop, and Nana said I could help her cook like I help you and mommy cook." She continued with excitement. The pancakes were finished and before I could reach for the serving plate I was piling them on Edward grabbed it and held it while I placed the finished pancakes on them.

"You're going to be a good girl for Nana and Pop Pop, right?"

I asked her turning to face her, "Yes." She answered sounding annoyed as if I asked this question a million times. Edward chuckled because he must have noticed her tone also. I cut my eyes at him and he pretended to zip his mouth shut. I wasn't sure how to address my four year about her tone but I put it at the top of my to do list to figure it out. I let Edward know I was finished cooking and he placed everything on the kitchen island and we sat down to have breakfast.

"My friend Hannah was a princess too and she was dressed like Cinderella."

Morgan told us as I made her plate, I smiled because Morgan told me this same story when I picked her up from school yesterday. I knew she was repeating it for Edward. "And then she cried because Colin spilled juice on her dress, daddy what does stuck up mean?" Morgan asked him, Edward looked at me and I smiled and went on to placing pancakes on his plate.

"Uh it means that someone has a high opinion about their self over others, they think they are better then someone else, like the evil step mother and step sisters in Cinderella."

"Ohhh, because Colin called Hannah that and Mrs. Robertson put him in the corner."

Morgan explained as Edward picked up a knife and fork and began cutting her pancakes. "We watched a Halloween movie and Colin was scared and peed on his self." I chuckled bringing my coffee cup to my lips. Edward grinned at her and then asked

"What happened when you went trick or treating with mommy?"

"Mommy painted her face like a kitten and then we knocked on people doors and said TRICK OR TWEET!"

Morgan practically yelled that part and I gave her a warning look, "Morgan indoor voice." I told her for the fourth time this morning. "Sorry mommy, then daddy we went to see Grandpa Charlie and Uncle Jenks and they gave me lots of candy and said I was the preetiful." Morgan finished picking up her fork and stuffing her mouth. Edward smiled at her then leaned over and whispered in my ear.

"I think I want three more of her."

I laughed and turned to him, "Girls? Because you know you can't keep them locked away in some tower." I told him and he grumbled like hell he couldn't. I shook my head and looked back at Morgan who now managed to have syrup all over her mouth.

"Morgan has a play date this afternoon with her friend Hannah."

I told Edward and Morgan smiled at me, "So my girls aren't staying home with me today?" Edward said pouting, Morgan giggled at him.

"No daddy, I have an important meeting with Hannah."

Morgan told him making me laugh, "Important meeting huh? What's so important?" He asked her probably just curious of what she was going to say.

"Daddy I can't tell you it's girl stuff."

Morgan told him actually blushing, I couldn't help laughing again. They were playing dress up at Hannah's house then I was taking them both out for ice cream. How that was girl stuff she couldn't tell her dad I had no idea.

"Oh so because I'm a boy I can't know?"

Edward asked her with a smile, Morgan giggled and shook her head no. "Fine I'll just ask mommy." Edward told her and then turned to me. "Mommy don't tell him." Morgan told me with a smile on her face. "Sorry important girl business I can't tell you." I told him with a smile. Edward gave me his crooked grin then looked at Morgan.

"Fine I'm going to hang out with Uncle Jazz and Emmy Bear and not tell you what we do."

"So, boys are stupid heads, Aunt Ali said so."

"I hope you still feel that way twelve years from now."

Edward replied making me laugh again. Morgan finished her breakfast and Edward took her upstairs to get her cleaned up and dressed for me. I cleaned up the kitchen with a permanent smile plastered on my face. I loved mornings like this one, when we were all able to have breakfast together. The house phone rung and I yelled to Edward that I had it.

"Hello."

"Hi Bella this is Leah"

The feminine voice on the other end said, I had to sit down because this took me by surprise. "Um Hi." I said not sure what else to say to her. "Look I know I don't call you, ever. But I have a doctor's appointment today and I can't reach my mom or Jacob. I can't drive myself because my car won't start. So I guess where I'm getting at is I'm asking if you could drive me to my appointment." Leah said sounding extremely nervous about asking me this. I was speechless, I wanted to ask why didn't she call a cab but I was too shocked that she actually picked up the phone to ask me.

"Leah why are you calling me?"

"Because believe it or not I don't have anyone else I can call and I can't afford a cab all the way out to my doctor's office, especially not to and from."

Leah answered, I definitely believed that she had no one else to call but I kept that to myself. I sat quietly again thinking about Sue and my father asking Leah and I to at least try to get along because we would be around each other a lot more then we were use to. But I wasn't so sure about this. "Look never mind, I'll call a cab and let them know I'll be a little late." Leah said into the phone.

"Leah don't try guilting me into this, you have to admit this is weird."

"Don't you think I know that, I sat here looking at the phone for fifteen minutes debating if I should even call you."

Leah told me and I couldn't help smiling at the thought. "You really can't reach Sue?" I asked finding that a little strange. "No, I think she went fishing with Charlie." She told me, now that made since because my father told me yesterday he was going fishing.

"Where's Jacob?"

"I don't know, he's been MIA recently at least MIA from me we had a huge fight. God I hate talking to you about this."

She said and I couldn't blame her. I was Jacob's ex no matter how it all played out, and she use to be his girl on the side. Now she was my step sister and pregnant by my ex, this had twilight zone written all over it.

"I'll take you Leah, only because of the baby."

"Thank you Bella, my appointment is at eleven."

She told me, I looked at the clock and saw that it was already nine fifteen. "How long is the drive to the doctor's office?" I asked her trying to calculate how long this will be. She told me and I let her know I would be at her house in a half hour. I hung up the phone and went upstairs and walked to Morgan's room where I saw Edward putting on her shoes.

"Princess do you remember Ms. Sue's daughter Leah?"

I asked her, Morgan nodded her head yes, "Good, we're going to give her, a ride to her doctor's appointment before we go to Hannah's house alright?" I told her, she smiled and nodded her head yes again. Edward looked at me his brows raised and knit in a questioning look. I didn't answer his unspoken question, instead I went to our bedroom to get dressed. I watched Edward enter the room and he sat down on the bed.

"Why are you giving Leah a ride to her doctor's appointment?"

"Because she's my darling step sister."

I answered with a smile as I pulled my jeans on; Edward laughed and pulled me on to his lap. "Bull shit!" he told me with a smile. I laughed, "She can't reach Jacob or Sue and she has no one else to call." I told him looking into his beautiful face. I swear he dazzled me with just a look.

"What's wrong with a taxi?"

I laughed because he obviously was thinking the same thing I was thinking. "She said she can't afford the fee from here to her doctor's office and back." I answered and he sat there silently for a few minutes.

"Do you trust her?"

"Yes I guess I do. Leah has always just been a bitch. She's not vindictive to the point that I would think she was going to do something. Plus I don't know the pregnancy is changing her, she almost seems human now."

I replied and Edward chuckled. "Yeah I've noticed that too. Call me when you get there and when you leave." "He told me, I smiled and kissed his lips.

"Yes sir."

I told him, and then I got up and finished getting dressed. "Are you going to get some sleep while we're gone?" I asked him knowing he had to be tired. "I'll try." He answered then yawned. I kissed his lips again and told Morgan to come tell her dad she would see him later.

When I arrived to pick Leah up she came outside and I swore it appeared that she swallowed a watermelon. I got out of the car and opened the passenger door to help her into the car.

"Thank you Bella, I really appreciate this."

Leah told me when I climbed back into the driver seat. "You're welcome, how far along are you again?" I asked her trying to remember what Sue told me. "five-six months." Leah told me, I looked back at Morgan who then signed asking me why Leah was so fat. I tried not to laugh and was happy Leah didn't know what Morgan said. I signed back that she had a baby in her stomach.

"She ate a baby!"

Morgan yelled and I laughed, Leah joining me. "No princess, baby's grow in mommy's stomachs until they are ready to come out." I told her really not wanting to have the where do baby's come from conversation especially not now. Morgan shrugged her shoulders then picked up the leapster Edward and I had brought her thankfully no longer interested. I turned back around and started the car. The drive was quiet at first then Leah said.

"Bella I want to talk to you about something and I can't talk to my mother."

"Um alright."

I said not sure what else to say, "There is a chance this baby isn't Jacob's." She said and I looked over at her in shock. "What?" I asked being sure I heard her correctly. She closed her eyes and began rubbing her belly.

"When Jacob was first sent to the Rehabilitation center, he told me about Lauren and I was so depressed. I had dinner with Quil and we talked. When he drove me home we had some drinks and …"

"…I get the idea. But are you sure?"

"No, I don't know. Jacob and I fought about it last night and he hasn't been answering my calls."

"Leah this could make him relapse."

"I know Bella, but I couldn't lie to him. We thought he was the father for sure until my doctor called me yesterday telling me that I appeared to be further along than we thought. Jacob snapped not that I blame him."

She told me, I looked back out onto the road and wasn't sure what to say to her. "I'm not some whore, Jacob and I weren't actually together when I slept with Quil. But it didn't mean I cared any less about him. I knew Jacob slept with Lauren and I was hurt. I was tired of being treated like some back seat lay and Quil treated me like I deserved that night, it just happened" She explained, I didn't say anything because I knew she didn't need me beating her up about this because it was obvious she was already doing it to herself.

"So I wanted to know if you could ask Edward to perform the DNA test when its time, because I want it to stay between family."

I was a little surprised she considered us family but thanks to Charlie and Sue that was what we were. "I'll ask him, I'm sure he'll have no problem doing it." I told her, I could tell this was really bothering her. It did make me worried about Jacob because I knew he was making progress and this was sure to send him over the edge.

**Edward POV**

"She really thinks he's not the father?"

I asked Bella as I put on the costume she picked out for me. It was a roman war worrier costume and Bella admitted she only brought it to be able to admire the muscles in my arms and legs. I told her she was lucky I loved her. She was telling me about the talk she had with Leah earlier today and I was surprised that Leah and confided in her knowing their relationship wasn't a close one.

"Yeah that's what she told me, she wants you to perform the DNA test. I'm worried about Jacob though."

I heard her say and felt a sting if jealousy from her words. I knew that she was worried because it was just the kind of woman she was, but because it was Jacob I didn't fucking like it. Bella came out of the bathroom wearing her Goddess of Love costume and the thought of Jacob was dropped from my mind as I admired my Bella in her costume. It appeared to be a long gown with a light pink fading into a hot pink at the ends of the gown. It hugged around her breast perfectly and I thought I might have been drooling.

"I take that look as you like my costume."

Bella said smiling at me, I smiled back and nodded my head yes making her laugh. I walked over to her and pulled her into my arms. "So it's told Venus had affairs with Gods and Mortals, is that why I'm a roman warrior?" I asked her and she smiled. "They were some of her favorites and I can see why." She answered and I kissed her lips hard devouring her mouth as she melted against my body. I wanted to be inside of her and bury myself deep. She pulled back breathing heavily and I kissed her neck just under her jaw.

"You are mine later Goddess."

"I look forward to it Warrior."

She replied and I chuckled, "I'm ready to go to Nana and Pop Pop house." I heard Morgan say at our bedroom door. I turned to see her holding the strap to her overnight bag which was dragging on the floor and her arms full holding her unicorn pillow pet and her teddy bear Ariel. Morgan was already wearing her night clothes and Bella giggled putting her face in my chest.

"Princess did you pack your own bag?"

"Yes."

"Did you pack your tooth brush and wash cloth?"

"Oh no!"

She yelled dropping everything but the teddy bear in front of our bedroom door. "Ariel why didn't you tell me we need our toothbrush." I heard Morgan say to the bear as she walked away for her bathroom.

"Should I be worried that she's talking to that bear like its real?"

"She's four let her talk to it, and why are you concerned you had an imaginary friend."

"Hey Franklin was not imaginary it's not my fault you and Alice never saw him."

I told her with a smile as she pulled out of my arms laughing. "Right Edward whatever helps you sleep at night." She said walking over to the pile of things Morgan left at our bedroom door. Bella unzipped Morgan's overnight bag and began to go through it.

"She packed her clothes but no underwear or under shirts."

Bella said smiling as she continued to look through the bag. "But every princess Barbie managed to get packed." She finished with a laugh. I nodded my head and took that as my que to go be daddy and get my daughter's underwear and under shirts to pack. When I walked past her bathroom she jumped and I saw a devilish grin on her face.

"What were you doing Morgan?"

"Nothing."

She said too quickly, "Morgan are you lying to me?" I asked her crossing my arms over my chest. She bit her lip because she knew that lying got her in trouble and put to bed early with no dessert. "I was brushing Ariel's teeth." She told me showing me the bear that had tooth paste all over its face now. I tried not to laugh and took the bear from her hands.

"I'm going to try and wash this off, go in your room and get some underwear and undershirts out of your drawer and take them to mommy so she can pack them alright?"

"Yes daddy."

She said walking past me then she stopped and looked at me with those eyes and a pout. "I sorry I lied daddy." She said in the sweetest voice, I smiled at her. I knew Morgan was just trying to make sure she didn't get in trouble.

"Just don't lie again alright?"

I told her, she smiled and quickly nodded her head yes then made a run for her room. I proceeded to trying to clean the tooth paste off the teddy bear when snowflake came into the bathroom whimpering. I knew it meant she needed to go outside and handle her business. I quickly washed off the bear and watched Morgan run past the bathroom holding her things in her hand.

"Mommy I want to wear these instead!"

Morgan yelled, "Indoor voice Morgan." I heard Bella tell her, and then Morgan giggled. "Sorry mommy." She said. I walked into the bedroom and saw Morgan sitting on our bed while Bella was folding the clothes that were in Morgan's bag. I gave Morgan back her teddy bear and told her not to use real toothpaste next time she brushed Ariel's teeth. Bella looked at me with a questioning look and I just shook my head.

"I'm going to go take Snowflake out back."

I told her and she nodded her head, and I called to the dog. It followed me all the way to the back door and the minute I opened the door she darted out into the back yard. I waited for the dog to finish and run back inside.

"Daddy we're ready to go."

I heard Morgan say from behind me, I turned around and saw Morgan waiting with a smile. "Where's mommy?" I asked her checking were snowflake went. "In the living room, on the phone with Aunt Ali." She told me just when snowflake ran back into the house. Morgan called to the dog that quickly went to her. She told the dog she would miss her and that she would see her tomorrow.

When we arrived at my parents house Morgan was trying to get out of her car seat on her own. Bella laughed as we got out of the car. She then helped Morgan out of the car seat and then walked her to the door while I grabbed Morgan's overnight bag and pillow pet. My parents were already at the door waiting for her. Carlisle picked her up and kissed her cheek.

"Pop Pop I get to spend the night with you and Nana."

Morgan told him and Carlisle laughed, "Yes I know, we're excited are you excited?" He asked her and she nodded her head yes. We kissed Morgan goodbye and told her to listen to her grandparents. My mother told us to go away and to let them enjoy having their granddaughter.

Bella and I left for Alice's Halloween party. When we got there it was already packed and I felt like Alice had invited all of Forks into her and Jasper's house.

"Bella Wella...Eddie!"

I heard Emmett yell from across the room and Bella groaned I knew she hated when he called her that. I wasn't surprised to see him and Rose dressed as Frankenstein and the bride of Frankenstein. Emmett shook my hand then lifted Bella from the floor giving her a huge hug.

"Put me down Emmett."

She told him slapping his arms; he laughed and lowered her back to the floor. "Eddie I didn't know the pixie knew so many people." Emmett said looking around the house. I laughed because I didn't know either.

"Bella you look hot in that costume."

Rosalie said with a smile, Bella blushed then looked up at me. "About time you two got here." I heard my annoying sister say as she came over to us.

"Alice what the hell are you wearing, or not wearing?"

I asked her looking at me half naked sister, she giggled. "I'm Eve and Jasper is Adam. Isn't it cute?" She asked me spinning in a circle. I groaned seeing entirely too much of my sister. Bella laughed and told me it was alright. Sam and Emily arrived next and we all sat down talking and laughing like usual. Angela and Ben were there also and I wasn't real surprised that Alice had invited Bree and Seth as well. I saw Rosalie's Sister Robin walking over to us and she appeared to be dressed as Marie Antoinette. I wasn't sure if it was just me but she looked nervous to be sitting with us. Then she looked at Bella and asked if she could talk to her. Bella nodded her head with a smile and kissing my lips told me she would be right back.

"Edward did you hear that James tried to rob the 24 hour pharmacy?"

Seth asked me, and I thought how Jacob told me he was shot and put two and two together. "That was James? What the hell he robbing a drug store for?" I asked surprised seeing as though James was a somewhat wealthy man.

"Apparently he started writing his self prescriptions and taking narcotics, the pharmacy caught on and denied him the next time he went in. He flipped and tried to rob them for everything they had."

Seth said and we all shook our heads laughing. "Damn, I never expected that." I said as I saw Bella walking back over to us with a now smiling Robin. Bella sat on my lap and I whispered in her ear asking what that was about. She smiled and said

"Robin is falling for Jacob and she wanted to make sure I wouldn't have any problem with it, even said she would stop seeing him all together if I did. I assured her that I had no feelings what so ever concerning Jacob. I just asked her to be careful because he was like Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde."

I wasn't sure what I to say about that. Robin and Jacob? I just couldn't see it. "Isn't he still with Leah?" I asked in Bella's ear. Bella shrugged her shoulders and then kissed my lips saying, "Can we please not talk about Jacob Black anymore tonight?" I laughed and nodded my head kissing her lips again.

"There is Karaoke tonight, I say we get completely wasted and let the guys pick our song this time."

I heard Alice say and we laughed when Sam said they should sing Sir Mix-A-Lot I like big butts. Bella told him he should sing it and Sam gladly accepted the challenge.

"I'm not drinking Ali."

Rosalie said with a smile, Alice and Bella looked at her like she was crazy seeing that Rosalie loved margaritas. Then they both looked at Rose's stomach and started screaming. "Are you pregnant Rose?" Bella asked her getting up from my lap and going over to her touching her stomach. I looked over at Emmett and saw the proud grin on his face and I knew the answer to Bella's question was a yes. Rosalie nodded her head and they all started screaming like maniacs.

"Congrats Em."

I told him with a smile, "Thanks Eddie hopefully it's a boy to help run the boys away from Morgan." Emmett said and I laughed.

"Nope it's a girl Em."

Alice said robbing Rosalie's flat stomach. "How do you know that pixie?" He asked her looking pissed from Alice so called prediction. My cell phone rung and I saw it was my commander Marcus Volutri. I told Bella I would be right back and got up from the couch.

"Hey Marcus."

"Hey Edward, I hope it's not too late."

"No of course not, are you in town again?"

"No, this isn't actually a pleasant call. I have some not so good news."

I walked into the down stairs bathroom to get away from the noise so I could hear him better. "What is it Marcus?" I asked him hoping he wasn't calling to tell me someone died.

"The doctor they stationed over in Iran term is up after the New Year, and he's not reenlisting. They need a doctor and it just came across my desk that they are deploying you over there as the head doctor on the base in Iran right after the New Year."

He told me, I closed my eyes and ran my hand over my face as I tried to control the anger I felt. "I'm sorry Edward I know this is your inactive term but we have a shortage of doctors and …"

"…I know Marcus."

I told him not needing him to explain. "It's going to be for six months and by then they'll be able to pull another doctor from Africa and send him in your place." He told me, I knew that was really his doing because I knew I would have really been stationed there for a year otherwise. I asked him when would they need me to leave and he said January 13. I told him I would talk to him tomorrow and tried to get my shit together. I had a little more than two months with my family before I deployed, and I had to tell Bella and Morgan and hoped like hell we could withstand the six months I would be gone.

* * *

><p><em>Wow…poor Eddie wonder how Bella is going to take the news of his deployment.<em>

_Please leave reviews will post as soon as I can. Thanks for reading!_


	43. We Do This Together

**Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to the Twilight Characters. They and the amazing Saga are owned by the wonderful Stephanie Meyer. **

**A/N: I'm super happy you all are enjoying my story; Thanks so so much for all the add's to favorites and alerts I love watching the numbers go up : )**

**So, I'm not sure all what to say about this chapter, just reactions to the deployment. But I hope you enjoy it anyway. Lemons ahead. And yes we are now at Part three of the story. All of you are super fantastic for reading and I love all the support thanks!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Part Three<strong>_

_**Challenges of Love**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 41 We Do This Together<strong>

**Bella POV**

"Edward you've been quiet all night what's wrong?"

I asked taking the hair pens out of my hair and letting it fall. Edward had been practically quiet after the phone call he took and I knew something was wrong. When I asked him at Alice and Jasper house he just kept telling me he would tell me once we got home. I looked at him waiting for him to answer me. He sat down on the side of our bed and he looked completely distraught and this worried me more.

"That was Marcus who called me."

He finally spoke, I kicked off my shoes trying to remember where that name was from then it clicked, "Your commander?" I asked and he nodded his head at me. "What did he want?" I asked walking over to my vanity to put away my jewelry. I removed my locket then my ear rings and Edward still hadn't answered me. When I looked at him I saw it in his eyes, I wasn't sure how I missed it before but I saw it.

"No."

I said sternly knowing I honestly couldn't keep him from going. "No!" I practically shouted this time shaking my head. I knew It was his duty and I couldn't stop him, but I wanted to. Edward ran his fingers through his hair and then said. "He told me, I'm being deployed after the New Year, they need a doctor and there is a shortage…" I dropped onto the stool that sat in front of my vanity and all I could do was shake my head no repeatedly. Hearing him say the words were far worse than what my imagination could have conjured up. This was a nightmare it had to be a nightmare. My hands gripped the sides of the stool as I tried to control the anger I felt. "How long?" I managed to ask between clinched teeth, even though my world was literally falling apart around me. Edward got up and came over to me kneeling at my feet. He took my hands from the stool and held them in his. I looked into his face and I knew I would hate what he was about to say.

"Six months…"

"Six fucking months! They couldn't find another doctor that was in active duty. They just had to come for you!"

I yelled jumping up and snatching my hands from Edward. I felt the tears sting my eyes and I wanted to hurt something anything. I wasn't mad at him just this fucked up situation we were now in. We just got our daughter, we were engaged and we were happy, and this wasn't fear. "Baby I know, Marcus tried and this best he could do was six months. It could have been longer. The reason I became a doctor at all was to help the wounded soldiers." Edward explained to me now standing up, I bit down on my bottom lip still shaking my head no as the tears started falling from my eyes. I couldn't be away from him this long, I couldn't know he was somewhere with his life in danger every fucking day. My breathing started to come faster and I couldn't control it. I started to feel like I couldn't breathe like the walls were closing in on me. This was wrong; we had a wedding to plan and life to start. I knew there was a chance this would happen but I let myself believe it wouldn't. My chest heaved faster and faster, I couldn't breathe. Was it possible for someone who didn't have asthma to have an asthma attack? I was starting to feel light headed, faint and I felt like I was going to fall.

"Bella baby breath, take slow deep breathes like me. Look at me baby."

Edward said in a panic now standing in front me and holding my face between his hands. I looked up into his face and he whipped the tears off my cheeks but they were still coming. I tried to control my breathing like he instructed. "Good just like that. We can do this Bella; it's just a bump in the road." He told me, I shook my head.

"How are you so calm about this?"

"I'm not trust me, I have to be away from EVERYONE I love more than anything else in this fucking world for those six months. I want to take you and Morgan and flee the fucking country if it means I never have to be away from the two of you again."

He told me and I realized that here I was freaking out but he would have it harder then all of us. My chest hurt knowing this and I wanted to do something, I needed to do something. "I'm sorry, this is my fault." I said apologizing for everything. He joined the Marines because of me this was my fault.

"Bella this is not your fault."

"It is, I'm the reason you joined the Marines in the first place."

I said crying more now, Edward held my face and looking me in my eyes he said. "If I didn't join the Marines I would have never became a doctor, which mean I would have never been in that E.R the night Morgan was brought in. This is just another hurdle we have to jump, we're invincible right?" He asked me and I nodded my head yes as the tears continued. I told myself we were invincible because we were, we had been through a lot and we came out on top and we could do this too. Edward lowered his head to mine and kissed me hard on the mouth. My arms wrapped around his neck and my fingers went into his hair begging for more. I needed him inside of me now more than I ever have before. I needed to be inside of our bubble and forget the world around us.

"Make love to me Edward."

I moaned out against his lips. I felt his hand at the zipper of my costume and he slowly lowered it. Next he let the straps fall from my shoulders allowing the dress to fall and pool at my feet. He lifted his head from my lips and I saw a hunger in his eyes that I was more than sure matched my own. Then I saw a flash of doubt as if he was questioning would I wait. I cupped his face in my hand.

"I'm not going anywhere Edward. I meant what I said you're stuck with me until the day we die and even then."

I informed him and the doubt was gone and his mouth was on mine in a rush. His lips were warm and sweet against mine. He kissed me slowly as if savoring the taste and feel of my mouth. Our tongues moved feverishly against each other as our hands worked to get him out of his clothes. He picked me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist. My fingers gripped into his hair as I kissed him with all the need and desire I had for him. Edward laid me down on the bed but I didn't unlock my legs from around his waist. I didn't want to. He pressed his hardness against my heated center and I moaned against his mouth. He went to lift from me again but I held him securely with my legs making him chuckle.

"Love, if you want me to make love to you I need to remove your underwear."

"Rip them."

I said into his ear then took his ear lobe into my mouth and started nibbling on it. Edward did as told and I winced from the pain of the fabric tearing on my skin. He looked at me with concern and I shook my head telling him to continue. He removed his boxer briefs and rubbed his cock between my silk folds then over my clit causing me to begin to pant and raise my hips to rock against him.

"Don't tease me."

"It's not teasing I fully plan on following through with it."

He husked out against my ear, and then I felt him where I needed him most. He slowly guided his self into my wet folds and I inhaled deeply as my body took him in, inch by glorious inch. I shut my eyes tightly and exhaled when he filled me fully. "Look at me Isabella." He told me and I opened my eyes and looked into his. He took both my hands placing them above my head and interlaced our fingers. He began thrusting in and out of me with long, slow, easy strokes. Never taking our eyes off of each other he made love to me intensely. Each thrust penetrating me deeper and harder than the previous one.

"I love you Isabella."

"I love you too."

I managed to get out as he moved in and out of me with such sensuality it brought tears to my eyes. I unwrapped my legs from around him and opened them wider allowing him to slip deeper. He kissed me with a gentleness that damn near took my breath away as he began moving faster, hitting my spot harder. I wanted this to last forever feeling him please me in only the way he could. It was like we were merging into one person, one soul exchanging our energies, our hunger, and our need. I was close and he seemed to know it because he released one of my hands and began massaging my aroused bud and I lifted my hips from the bed silently begging for more. I swore my muscles were trembling as they gripped his shaft while he worked my body over.

"I'm close."

I told him and he began hammering into me faster, harder all while his thumb massaged, pinched and plucked at my clit. I began breathing rapidly as I lifted my hips from the bed to meet each thrust with my own. We created a rhythm that moved me not just physical, but emotionally and spiritually as well. I gasped as I erupted around him; the orgasm rang through me, making my entire body flush feeling with heat that spread throughout me. It was like a warm cup of hot chocolate on a winter's day with such force it made me breathless.

"Fuck Bella you feel-Ahh."

Edward growled into my neck as he began gyrating his hips into me. He released my hands and wrapped his arm around me holding me tighter to him. I draped my arms around his back and felt his muscles flex under my hand with every driving force. He thrust his hard length deep into me at the same time his hot devouring mouth found that sensitive spot just under my jaw. I moaned and shuddered in his arms I was close again and this one was building up like a bomb ready to explode.

"Come with me Isabella."

Edward moaned against my ear as he pounded into me harder and harder. I dug my nails into his back as I worked my hips meeting every downward thrust into me. Edward started grunting as he gripped my waist, he was close and I knew he was holding back waiting for me. I hitched my leg over his hip and it was the perfect angle making me sob and cry out with delight as I shattered into a million pieces as that bomb that was building in me exploded. Edward shuddered in my arms calling my name as I milked him for everything he gave. We shared this moment of ecstasy that no one could take from us. I loved feeling him pulse in me and his seed fill me. Edward dropped on top of me being sure not to put all his weight on me. He kissed my forehead, eyelids, nose then my lips, telling me how much he loved me. When we both caught our breaths Edward rolled off of me and pulled me to his side. I rested my head on his chest and listened to his heart beat.

"Say the word and I'll have us packed up and out of the country by morning."

He told me and I laughed, "That's a very appealing idea, but no. You'll be a fugitive if you do that to avoid deployment. Plus Morgan would be scared if you told her we could never come home." I told him feeling his fingers play with my hair.

"It's just Six months right?"

I asked him looking up into his face, he nodded his head yes. "We can do this, there's emails and Skype, and it's just six months it will go by quickly." I lied to myself, those would be the longest six months of my life and I knew it.

"When do you leave?"

"January 13th so we have a little over two months until then."

He told me, I nodded my head against his chest and tried fighting the tears I felt building in my eyes again. "Then I'll just have to make sure it's the best two months of your life, we'll have to post pone our wedding until after you come home." I told him and then I felt him shift and he lifted my head to look at him.

"I'm not leaving without making you my wife first Isabella."

My breath caught in my throat as I saw the seriousness in his eyes. "Edward I can wait its…" Edward shook his head causing me to stop talking. "…I can't wait. Plus if something happens to me I want to know you and Morgan are taken care of." He informed me. The idea of something happening to him damn near broke my heart.

"Edward don't talk like that, you'll be fine and you'll come home alive and in one piece."

"Bella I have to think like that, I might be safer than other soldiers our there but shit happens."

"I don't want to think about you being hurt or-god I can't even say it."

I said placing my head back on his chest. He used his hand to brush the hair out of my face. "At least I get to be home for the major holiday's we could get married right before Christmas." He said thankfully changing the subject.

"A winter wedding would be nice, think Alice could plan it in such short notice?"

"It's Alice."

"Good point."

I said with a smile, "How do you want to tell Morgan?" He asked and I let out a long breath and shrugged my shoulders. "All we can do is try to explain it to her the best way we can. She's smart I think she'll understand." I answered running my hand across his chest. I knew she would be devastated about Edward having to be away for that long but we would get through it because I was going to make sure of it.

"Bella I decided not to reenlist after this four year term is up. I'm going to join the reserves so that I can be home with you and Morgan. It means I will not be deployed unless a war was to start."

He told me, I looked up at him and cupped his face. "Are you sure that's what you want?" I asked, trust me it was what I wanted, but I didn't want him making this decision because of me and Morgan. I knew that despite everything he loved being in the Marines and being able to help and treat the injured soldiers. So as much as I would hate it I would work with him if he wanted to stay in the Marines.

"I want to be home with you and Morgan."

"I want you to be home with us too baby, but I also know how much you love being a part of the Marines and being able to care…"

"…Isabella Marie Swan, there is nothing or no one I love more then you and Morgan."

Edward told me cutting me off, I smiled and leaned up to kiss him. He lowered his head meeting my lips with his own. "So we have two months to give you six months worth of memories." I told him and he smiled, then asked with doubt in his voice.

"So you're alright with this?"

"Alright as I could possibly be about it, and if you asked that thinking I'm going to walk away from it all being too much for me, then you Sergeant are sadly mistaken. I'm here with you, to raise Morgan and give you ten more if you want them…" Edward laughed and I loved seeing the smile on his face. "…I'm here to plan every birthday, graduation and wedding for them. I want us to be like your parents and celebrate our thirtieth wedding anniversary, then a forty, fifty and sixty wedding anniversary. I'm staying with you Sergeant Cullen for the rest of this life and any one I have after."

"Yes Dear."

He replied with a smile and I rose up and straddled him. "We have to have six months worth of sex too." I said with a smile and he laughed placing both his hands on my hips. "You're in charge Mrs. Cullen." He replied and I grinned hearing my future name feeling the heat in my cheeks. I would stay strong for him and Morgan, I had to.

**Edward POV**

I sat on my mom and dad's couch waiting for the reactions from our family. Bella called and asked, Alice, Jasper, Rose, Emmett and Charlie to meet us at my parent's house. She figured it would be easier telling them all at the same time. Morgan was playing outside on the swing set my parents had built out back for her. I ran my fingers through my hair as I looked and waited for everyones reactions. Bella took my hand into hers entwining our fingers. I looked at her and she gave me a reassuring smile.

"When do you have to leave?"

My mother asked while my father massaged her tense shoulders. "January 13th." I answered hating the depressing looks on everyone's face. "Will you be back before my wedding?" Alice asked me and I closed my eyes knowing I was about to disappoint her. "Probably not." I answered and she sighed falling back into Jasper's arms.

"Are the two of you postponing your wedding until you come back?"

Charlie asked and I saw what he was really asking, he wanted to know if his daughter and granddaughter would be alright in the event of my death. I respected him more because I thought the same thing despite that Bella didn't want me thinking about it.

"No, we pushed it up to right before Christmas, the 20th of December. I want to make sure Bella and Morgan will be taken care of in case something was to happen while I'm there."

I said, Bella groaned and placed her head on my shoulder. I knew she hated even thinking about it but I had to. My mother started crying and Alice tucked her face in Jaspers arm as he tried to console her. No one wanted to hear me talk like that but this was the military not a camp. The room remained quiet as everyone thought about what I've told them.

"So we have about nine weeks before you have to leave and six until the wedding?"

Rosalie asked holding Emmett's hand, "Yeah that's it." I said rubbing my thumb over the back of Bella's hand. "We were actually hoping Alice could plan the wedding by then." Bella said looking over at Alice.

"I would kill you both if you asked anyone else to do it."

Alice said with a smirk making everyone laugh for the first time since I told them of my deployment. "Edward I'm surprised you found out so soon that you're being deployed." My father said still consoling my mother. "It came across Marcus desk and he wanted to give me a heads up. They wouldn't have actually called until next month, so I'm grateful he saw it and called me." I told him.

"Six months, I can hold my baby sister together that long."

Emmett said smiling at Bella, who then laughed blushing. "Good I'm hoping you can." I told him then everyone said they would help with Morgan and keep Bella from falling apart. Bella told them she wasn't fragile.

"Baby girl I remember how you were after the two of you broke up…"

Charlie said and I felt Bella flinch from the memory. Then she looked up at me and I saw something in her eyes that made my heart ache. She was putting on a brave face. She looked back at everyone else. "I thought I lost him for good then, I know he's coming back home to me this time." She replied and I kissed her hand then her lips softly to back up what she said.

"Look everyone I don't want everyday to be sad. I want us to have fun. I was actually thinking that we could go away to a ski resort for Christmas for a week. Bella and I would leave right after the wedding for a short honeymoon and then you all could meet us on Christmas Eve."

I told them, and everyone smiled agreeing with the idea. "Mommy! Daddy! I saw a butterfly!" Morgan yelled running into the living room and jumping right into Bella's lap. "It was right here on my hand." Morgan said pointing at her hand to show us the spot.

"Really princess what colors was it?"

Bella asked her, "Yellow, black and- uh brown." Morgan answered. Everyone slowly left the living room and I knew it was so we could tell Morgan. I honestly wanted to hold off telling her because no part of me wanted to see the sadness in my daughter's eyes and knowing I'm the reason for it made it that much worse. Bella looked at me as if asking if I was ready and I nodded my head yes.

"Princess Daddy and I have something very important to talk to you about."

"Am I in trouble?"

"No princess you're not in trouble."

I told her pushing a curl behind her ear. Morgan bit her bottom lip looking like Bella again and I smiled and cupped her face then kissed her forehead. "Morgan you know how I help make sick people better at the hospital?" I asked figuring making sure she understood my job first would be a good way to start. Morgan nodded her head yes so I continued.

"Ok, well Daddy has to go away for awhile to help make some other sick people better."

"Are me and mommy coming too?"

I sucked in a deep breath and saw the tears in Bella's eyes again. She tried to blink them away but one fell hitting her cheek. I whipped it from her cheek and kissed her lips. I looked back at Morgan and took her from Bella's lap placing her in mine.

"You and mommy cannot come with me you have to stay here and…"

"Daddy you said you would stay with us forever. You promised!"

Morgan whined and I saw the tears I didn't want to see in my daughters eyes and my heart broke. She climbed out of my lap and stormed away from me out of the room. I wanted to call after her but I couldn't get the words out of my mouth. I hadn't noticed the tears in my own eyes until I felt the warm liquid on my cheek. Bella cupped my face and her thumb brushed the fallen tear drop away.

"I'm going to go talk to her."

Bella said and I noticed she was crying also, "She really hates me this time Bella." I said as my heart beat slowly and tighten more and more each time. "Edward she will never hate you, she's just upset and hurt. We all are, I'm going to go talk to her." Bella told me, and then she kissed my lips and stood up to go after Morgan. I fell back against the couch and placed both my hands over my face, I never regretted joining the Marines until this very moment. I hadn't the pain this was causing everyone, especially Bella and Morgan. I tried lying to myself saying that it would go by fast, but it wouldn't. This was six months away from Bella and Morgan, No amount of emails of Skype sessions could make up for that. I wasn't sure how long Bella and Morgan were gone but I felt a tap on my knee and I removed my hands to see Bella and Morgan standing in front of me.

"I love you Daddy."

Morgan said and I quickly sat up and pulled her into my arms and kissed her cheek. I looked up at Bella and took her hand into mine. "I love you too Morgan, you and Mommy. I promise I'm not leaving just going away for a little while. Then when I come home we'll go to Disney world and you can meet all the princesses." I told her and she smiled then looked back at Bella who quickly whipped the tears from her cheeks and nodded her head. We had decided that last night as well. By the time I came home school would be ending for the summer and it would be the perfect family trip after being away from them.

"Daddy I don't want you to go, but mommy said that I should share you so you can go save some other daddies so they can go home to their daughters."

Morgan said and I swore my four year old sounded more like a mature young woman. I pulled her into my lap and Bella sat next to me still holding my hand. But I could tell Bella wasn't all there, it was eating her up inside and she wouldn't let me in. I looked back at Morgan and smiled.

"Is that what mommy told you?"

"Yes, and you'll come back right?"

"Of course princess, I can't live without you and mommy."

"Good."

Morgan told me, then she put her head on my chest and I kissed the top of her head. I looked at Bella and saw she was still crying. I knew she was putting on a brave face for me and Morgan. I pulled my hand from hers and cupped her face in my hand. "I'm coming back and we can start on one of our ten." I told her with a smile and she laughed. I kissed her lips tasting the salty tears that feel on them.

When we finally got home Morgan was pretty much herself but Bella was even more quiet distant even and it was killing me. When we had dinner, Morgan told us about everything she did at my parent's house. Bella smiled but it didn't reach her eyes. When I would ask if she was alright she would bit her lip nod her head yes then quickly leave the room. I pulled at the mess of curls on the top of my head feeling frustrated because there was nothing I could do to make all of this go away. Bella told me she was going to take her shower and get her and Morgan's clothes out for tomorrow. I wanted her to talk to me but as if she knew this she shook her head no as I saw the tears sting her eyes then she went upstairs.

"Daddy is mommy sad because you have to go away?"

Morgan asked as we sat at my piano and I softly played her lullaby. "Yes princess she is." I told her as my fingers glided across the keys. "I don't like seeing mommy sad." Morgan said laying her head on my arm. I smiled because she took the words right out of my mouth.

"Me either princess, we should do something special for mommy tomorrow."

"Like what?"

"How about we surprise her at work?"

"Yeah, with cake and ice cream!"

Morgan practically yelled and I smiled, "Ok cake and ice cream. We can make the cake mommy would love that." I told her and she nodded her head agreeing with me. I continued to play Morgan's lullaby and then shifted into Bella's. Before I knew it Morgan's head was on my lap and she was asleep. I played a little while longer before I picked her up and put her to bed. When I entered Bella and my bedroom I heard the shower was still going. I sat on the side of the bed and began removing my clothes when I heard sobbing coming from the bathroom.

"Fuck."

I said running my fingers through my hair. I stood up from the bed and opened the bathroom door. Then I pulled the shower door opened to see my Bella crying on the shower floor. What was left of my heart broke some more seeing Bella like this. I stepped into the shower still wearing my clothes and kneeled down next to her. Her body was shaking with every cry and breath she took. I turned her face up so she could look at me.

"I can't be away from you that long Edward."

She said between cries, I placed my forehead to hers and took in deep breaths. "We'll just have to take it one day at a time." I told her, she bit her lip then her hand was in my hair and her lips were pressing against mine. "Make me forget if just for a little while Edward." She said against my lips. We both stood up and I removed my now wet shirt then my pants and boxers. I pressed her against the shower wall and she looked into my eyes. I brought my lips to hers and kissed her deeply wrapping my hand around her waist. My hand pressed into her low back as I skillfully explored the mouth I loved tasting.

"Edward I need you to touch me right now."

Bella moaned against my lips, I lowered my hand between her thighs and smiled when she gasped feeling my hand over the very essence of her. "Like this?" I asked against her ear slowly stroking her. "Yes" she moaned. I lowered my head and took her nipple into my mouth. Bella dug her nails into my shoulder as she tried to control the whimpers coming from her lips as I devoured her breast and massaged her clit. When Bella and I came together this way the rest of the world didn't exist and I wanted her to feel that way now, it was just me and her. I inserted one finger, then another inside of her. The water fell hard from the shower head as it echoed with Bella's moans. Her moans came in fast deep breaths as I started stroking her faster. I was sure she hadn't noticed when I lowered to the shower floor until my tongue replaced my thumb over her very arousal. "Edward." She gasped out my name as she lifted her hips for more. I lifted her leg to my shoulder and began to devour her; I felt her hands in my hair as she held my head in place.

"I'm close Edward."

She moaned, so I didn't stop until I felt her tighten around my tongue and dig her fingers into my hair and cry out in complete bliss. I slowly placed her leg back down and stood up to look into her beautiful chocolate doe eyes. I held her hips in my hands trying to keep her balance. I pressed my body against hers and Bella gasped obviously feeling my hard erection against her stomach. "We can survive this Bella, together love don't push me away." I told her kissing on her neck enjoying the moans of pleasure coming from her mouth.

"I know we can but I hate it."

"Me too."

I told her cupping her face now and kissing her hard as the water feel onto us. She deepened our kiss, "I need you inside of me." She told me breathlessly, I quickly picked her up and in one swift motion I entered her. "Ahh" we both moaned out in the pleasure it gave being connected this way. I couldn't stop the shudder of my body as Bella's body wrapped around me claiming what belonged to her and her alone. I pushed further into her as Bella wrapped her legs and arms around me, her fingers gripping my wet hair. Thrusting into her repeatedly, my hand ran through her wet hair as she moaned my name in my ear. I wasn't sure I could last much longer; I needed her too badly to think clearly.

"Don't fight it Edward, I want to feel you come baby."

She moaned, and then I took her mouth and held her hips as I pounded deeper into her. Being with Bella this way made me feel complete, mind, body and soul. I knew as long as I had her support I could do anything and we could and would survive any challenges that came our way. Bella's walls pulled me in deeper to her abyss and I felt her throbbing around me. She was close and I knew it, her insides clung to me so tightly I was sure I'd be braded. "Come with me." She moaned holding me tighter and rocking her hips to meet every plunge I made into her. My thrust became faster, longer, harder, urgent and necessary as I made love to her. I started kissing her senseless as we both climaxed reaching our own heaven on earth.

I dropped my head on to her shoulder as I tried to gain back control of my breathing. "We can do this together right?" She asked breathing heavily. I still couldn't talk so I nodded my head yes. "I'm sorry I got distant when we came home, I just couldn't be near you without wanting to break down and cry. I didn't want you or Morgan to see me like that." She said brushing my wet hair out of my face.

"Bella you don't have to keep it together for us, if you need to fall apart do it. I'll be here to put you back together."

I told her looking into her eyes, she smiled, "Like just now?" she asked with a blush, I laughed. "I can't possibly do it this well a million miles away but I'm here for you. We do this together, just please don't shut me out. I need you Isabella; I can't take it if you shut me out." I told her and she kissed me then said

"I'm sorry, baby. We do this together."

* * *

><p><em>Aww this was one of those bittersweet chapters. Well this will be an interesting two months for E&amp;B at least we get to have the wedding sooner.<em>

_Please leave reviews will post as soon as I can. Thanks for reading!_


	44. Family and Memories

**Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to the Twilight Characters. They and the amazing Saga are owned by the wonderful Stephanie Meyer. **

**A/N: I'm super happy you all are enjoying my story; Thanks so so much for all the add's to favorites and alerts I love watching the numbers go up : )**

**I'm sorry I made you guys cry with the last chapter, I think this one is a little funny so I hope you all enjoy it. Longest chapter so far just to let you guys know. All of you are super fantastic for reading and I**** love all the support thanks!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 42 Family and Memories<strong>

**Edward POV**

"Daddy are you ready yet?"

Morgan said bouncing on my and Bella's bed. I smiled at her and kissed her forehead. "Almost princess let me put my shoes on." I told her grabbing my sneakers out of the closet. Today it would be just me and Morgan most of the day. Bella promised to open up at Emmett's and Rosalie's gym since Rose had a doctor's appointment today and the guy who was suppose to open called out. I knew it was just Bella's way of giving Morgan and me alone time without either of us worrying about leaving Bella alone.

"Daddy can we go to the play ground?"

"If that's what you want to do princess."

I told her now grabbing my wallet off the dresser. "Oh and then I want to see the princess frog movie" She continued with a huge grin on her face. I smiled at her, "Anything else you want to do today?" I asked honestly afraid of her answer.

"Then can we go to the toy store, and the ballerina place oh and daddy I want to play mini goof."

"You mean golf."

I said with a chuckle, Morgan nodded her head yes. It was obvious Morgan already had our day all planned out. She had been begging to play miniature golf since she played golf with Emmett on the Wii. I also knew the ballerina place was the studio we passed last time we went to the mall. I helped Morgan into her jacket then we left out the house to begin our father daughter day. I buckled her into her car seat then asked what she wanted to do first. She tapped her chin while she bit down on her bottom lip.

"Ballerinas."

Morgan told me, I started the car and headed for the studio. "Daddy why is the sky blue?" Morgan asked looking out the window. I looked at her through the rear view mirror and debated with telling her the truth or some made up story. I decided she would probably enjoy the made up story I heard in India when I was stationed there a lot more than she would enjoy the truth.

"It all started a long long time ago when the sky was white like the clouds. There was a little girl…"

"Like me?"

"Yup just like you. She enjoyed how beautiful the world was and all the colors of the flowers and trees and grass. But she was getting bored with the sky being white all the time and wanted to change it to her favorite color blue."

"How she do that?"

Morgan asked obviously interested and I smiled, "She wasn't sure how she would do it, she asked the sky if it could just turn itself blue but the sky said no because he only knew the color white. Then she asked the clouds but they said they couldn't either because colors never stuck to them long enough before rain washed it away. This made the little girl sad." I told her then looked back at Morgan when I stopped at a red light and said "Then her mommy said maybe she should paint it." Morgan smiled at me.

"Like we paint?"

"Yup, but the little girl didn't know what she would use to paint the sky. So one day she went walking through the forest and came across some blueberry bushes and she got a good idea."

"What?"

Morgan asked smiling, "She was going to paint the sky with blueberries." I told her and Morgan giggled. "With blueberries?" She asked still laughing, I nodded my head yes "but the sky was sooo big she couldn't do it by herself." I continued pulling off when the light turned green.

"She should ask her mommy and daddy to help."

Morgan said and I smiled, "She did but she needed more help, she knew she couldn't ask the clouds because they said color doesn't stick to them because of the rain. So she asked, the trees, the birds, the sun and the moon to help her paint it blue. The sky was so excited to finally be able to be a different color." I explained and Morgan smiled. "So everyone together painted the sky with blueberries and when the clouds rained washing the blueberries off of everyone, it washed away the juice from the blueberries and the wind blew to dry it before it all washed away leaving the sky a pretty blue during the day when the sun was up and a dark blue at night when the moon light appeared, and whenever the little girl gets a little bored with blue she paints a beautiful rainbow through the sky." I finished and Morgan smiled at me.

"I like that story daddy."

"Me too princess."

I told her with a smile on my face. We arrived at the ballet studio and Morgan was overjoyed when she saw that there was a class in session. I asked the instructor if it was alright for me and my daughter to sit in and watch her class and she blushed and said of course. We sat and watched the older girls practice and I loved seeing the smile on Morgan's face. "Daddy I want to be a ballerina." Morgan told me as she watched the girls spin the in their tutu's. I wasn't sure that this specific studio took girls at Morgan's age but I planned to ask. What my princess wanted my princess got. When the class was over I walked over to the instructor.

"Excuse me Mrs…"

"Oh just Miss I'm not married."

She said holding out her hand for me to shake it. "Ms. Gail Moore, but you can call me Gail." She told me and I tried not to roll my eyes because I already saw where this was headed. "Gail, I'm Edward Cullen and this little girl right here is my daughter Morgan Cullen." I said introducing us, Gail smiled down at Morgan and Morgan politely returned her smile.

"Hello pretty, how are you?'

"Fine, can I dance like those girls."

Morgan asked and I laughed because she must have thought I was obviously taking too long to ask the question myself. "How old are you?" She asked Morgan and Morgan held up five fingers then quickly lowered one of them. "These many." She told her and Gail smiled at her.

"Well an opening for your age just opened up and I think I can teach you to dance like the older girls."

"See daddy can I do it pleeaasssee"

Morgan begged holding my hand and giving me those damn eyes. I didn't want to tell her yes before I found out how much the lesson's would cost us. "Morgan can you be a big girl for daddy and sit over there, while I talk to Ms. Moore?" I asked her, she pouted and walked over to the sits. I looked back at Gail then asked.

"How much would the lessons cost?"

"Eighty for just once a week, two hundred for five days a week and five hundred and thirty for the year."

She answered, I nodded my head. I didn't want to pay for the year just in case Morgan changed her mind and I knew there was no way Bella could bring her in five days out of the week especially after I left. But I knew once a week would be no problem.

"Alright once a week will be good for her, what day do you teach her age group."

I asked trying to ignore the way the woman was ogling me. "Thursday's from four to five in the evening." She told me with a smile then added saying, "Parent's usually sit in and watch the lessons, so feel free to stay and watch." I nodded my head and ran my fingers through my hair.

"What does Morgan need for the class?"

"Oh you're a single father and I'm sure you don't want to have to shop around for tutu's and ballet slippers. I'll be more than happy to get them for you."

"No my wife could pick them up; she enjoys shopping for our daughter."

I told her and watched the disappointment wash over her face. "You're married, I didn't see a ring so I just assumed…" I smiled and nodded I knew just what she assumed. "Don't take this the wrong way Gail but in the past my wife and I have had trouble with women aggressively throwing their selves at me, so because I am putting my daughter in your establishment and you will be dealing with my wife more than me I need to know that this stays professional." I told her not needing Bella kicking Morgan's ballerina teacher's ass next because I was more than sure she would.

"Oh yes of course, you're good looking Mr. Cullen anyone can see that. But I am not the type of woman to go after a married man or jeopardize my business. No disrespect but you are not worth all the trouble that would bring me."

Gail said and I laughed grateful that the woman seemed down to earth. "Ok good. Let me just call my wife…" I loved saying that when referring to Bella. It wasn't final yet but five weeks, and two days was about to change that. "…I want to make sure that Thursday's are good for her." I finished saying to Gail. I pressed one on my speed dial and it automatically called Bella.

"Has she driven you crazy already Sergeant?"

Bella asked when she answered the phone and I laughed, "No love, I'm actually calling because we are at the Ballet studio up by the mall and Morgan wants to get signed up for lessons." I told her and then heard her laugh.

"Edward, one day you'll have to stop telling her yes all the time."

"Yeah, yeah I know but not today."

"So how much are the lessons?"

Bella asked, I ran off everything Gail had just told me and waited for Bella's response. "I can do Thursday's and I'm sure if one night I couldn't take her one of her aunts or uncles will." Bella said and I smiled.

"Are you sure because I know once I leave, things will have to change a bit and…"

"Shut up Edward, I can handle it. Plus it will be a good distraction for her while you're gone."

Bella told me and I laughed at the fact that she actually told me to shut up, "Have I told you I love you today?" I asked her and she giggled into the phone and I knew she was blushing. "Yes but you know I never get tired of hearing you say it." She replied and I laughed.

"I love you Mrs. Cullen."

"As you should Dr. Cullen"

Came her reply, I told her I would see her when we got home and she said she loved us and to be safe. I knew that meant I better not have been driving like a maniac with her baby in the car. I hung up the phone and noticed I had an audience.

"I wish my husband's face lit up like that at the sound of my voice."

One woman said, "Me too." Another agreed and I actually felt embarrassed. "Oh you old hags shoo and leave the man alone." Gail said pushing the women away from me, and then she turned to me with an apologetic smile.

"I'm sorry they tend to flock to attractive men and hearing you talk to your wife just made it worse."

She told me and I laughed, "I see that. My wife and I decided that we will be starting Morgan here do I have to fill out anything?" I asked and she gave me a registration form that I quickly filled out. When it asked for mother's information I gladly wrote Isabella Cullen. After I finished filling out the form and paying for the next two weeks I called Morgan over to me and she rushed over with a smile. I kneeled down so that I was eye level with her. "Alright princess you get to start ballet lessons next Thursday." I told her and she jumped into my arms wrapping her little arms around my neck.

"Thank you, daddy."

She said and I smiled hugging her back. When she pulled away from me I looked into her face and said. "If I find out you give mommy any trouble while I'm away I'm going to tell her to pull you out of ballet understood?" I asked her, I would talk to Bella about this later but I wanted Morgan to know that if she acted out while I was away she would be punished for it. I've heard plenty stories about children acting out when a parent was deployed and Bella didn't need more worries then she already had. Morgan nodded her head.

"Yes Daddy."

She told me in the cutest voice that made it impossible to be stern with her. After we left the Ballet studio we went to the mall and visited the store Gail recommended to get the things Morgan would need for her Ballet class. After we went to the toy store as I promised and Morgan got two Ballerina babies, something was telling me princesses were about to be her second favorite. We went to the playground next and I watched Morgan run around as she played with other kids. Somehow I ended up pushing Morgan and three other children on the swings and I swore I was going to pass the hell out.

"Daddy higher!"

Morgan yelled and I smiled because she was reminding me of Alice when we were younger. I watched her long curls blow in the wind as a smile was plastered on her face and I made sure to remember this moment not just while I was away but for the rest of my life. She was now and forever would be my little girl. We played on the jungle gyms, then freeze tag and hide and seek. When she said she was hungry we left the playground and we went out to eat at Chucky Cheese, which I learned was not the best idea. I was more than sure I went deaf from all the screaming children running around playing in the arcade. I was surprised that it was already getting late but Morgan and I had one more thing to do that was on her list of activities for us. So we went to the miniature golf course.

"Daddy watch this!"

Morgan yelled to me as she went to take her shot at the golf ball. I was honestly surprised at how well she was at this. I was getting beat at miniature golf by my four year old daughter. I will admit my pride was a little hurt with this knowledge. If I tried to tell her walking over to the whole and dropping the ball in the whole was cheating she would give me a look I was sure she learned from Bella. When we came to the windmill that always managed to piss everyone off, I laughed because Morgan stomped her foot when the fan of the windmill knocked her ball back to her. She picked up the ball and hurled it at the windmill; I was now thinking she would be great at softball. I watched the ball bounce and it flew back towards us and I quickly pulled Morgan out of the way when I saw it headed for her causing it to hit me in my nuts instead.

"Son of a bitch!"

I yelled before I could stop the words from leaving my lips. Morgan came around and saw me bent over with my hands on my knees. I tried to pull myself together but the shit hurt like hell.

"Daddy are you ok?"

Morgan asked me and I nodded my head yes and between clinched teeth I said, "Just give daddy a minute princess." She nodded her head and picked up the damn ball that tried to crush my nuts and went to try again. This time it went trough.

"I did it daddy!"

Morgan yelled jumping up and down. The pain slowly started to subside so I sucked in a deep breath and stood up straight. I had noticed all day that Morgan was seeing further then she normally did and planned to talk to Bella about it later tonight. "Good job Morgan, and please if you want brothers and sisters don't throw any more balls." I told her and she looked at me confused and I just laughed and shook my head. We moved on to finish our game and I texted Bella.

**Bella POV**

I was already starting to regret volunteering to open the gym for Rose and Em. I hated being up early on Saturdays but they needed someone to open and the guy who was suppose to be here called out at the last minute. I used my key and unlocked the door then quickly turned the alarm off. I turned on all the lights and went straight to Emmett's office. I looked at my watch and new that Morgan and Edward would be leaving the house soon for their father daughter day. I smiled because I remembered mine and Charlie's father daughter days, they were always football games and playing chess. I loved every minute of it; I still remember the first football game he took me too. I was nine and couldn't see because there was a huge guy sitting in front of me. So Charlie placed me on his shoulders and I stayed there the entire game.

"Hey Bella surprised to see you here."

I heard a male voice say and I jumped and turned around. "Fuck, you scared me Peter." I said to one Emmett's fitness coaches. Peter had been working for Emmett from the very beginning so I thought of him as a family friend. He laughed and I watched him look me over. I suddenly felt naked even though I was wearing jeans and a t-shirt, "I'm sorry I thought you heard me come in." He told me with a smile.

"No I didn't even hear the door chime."

"Day dreaming."

He teased and I laughed, "Yeah I guess. Rose had a doctor's appointment and Frankie called out so I told them I would open for them." I told him removing my jacket.

"You're such a nice sister, my sister would have told me to go screw myself."

He told me and I laughed, "I didn't really do it for Emmett, but don't tell him I said that." I joked and Peter laughed. I heard the door chime again and walked out to the front to see who came in. I watched the yoga coach, self defense coach and two more of the gym's fitness coaches come in. They all waved at me and I waved back with a smile.

"Bella I think I'm a little worried to see you in here with such heavy machinery."

"Ha ha very funny Roxi"

I said to the yoga teacher with a smile. She laughed and gave me a hug, "You know I'm just teasing." She said. I pretty close with most of the people that worked for Emmett, mainly because he made sure they all knew I was his baby sister as he like to put it. Everyone went to their respected stations and I turned the televisions on and the attached speakers. I walked to the front desk and waited for people to start arriving which didn't take long.

"Hey sexy, I expected to see ugly Frankie this early in the morning but I'll take your gorgeous face any day."

A man said when he came to the desk; I smiled at him and just asked his name. He told me his name and I typed it into the computer. When it came up that he was a member I told him to go head back, since his billing information was already on file. More people came in and I got hit on by almost every man that came in and even some women. I couldn't wait for the receptionist to get here so I could stop working the front. When she arrived I quickly left the front desk to her and wished her good luck. She just laughed at me. I walked around the gym and I had to admit I was very proud of my big brother. I remembered when he first decided to open up his own gym and he only had two treadmills and two weight machines. My cell phone rung and I saw that it was Edward, smiling I quickly answered.

"Has she driven you crazy already Sergeant?"

I asked when I answered the phone and He laughed and my heart fluttered hearing his laugh. "No love, I'm actually calling because we are at the Ballet studio up by the mall and Morgan wants to get signed up for lessons." He told me and I laughed because I knew she was going to drag him there. I was sure she gave Edward the eyes and he was a goner like always.

"Edward, one day you'll have to stop telling her yes all the time."

"Yeah, yeah I know but not today."

He told me and I smiled shaking my head as I continued to walk around the gym. "So how much are the lessons?" I asked him knowing that it couldn't have been over the top if he was calling and considering it. He told me what the instructor of the school told him and it all sounded pretty reasonable so I said. "I can do Thursday's and I'm sure if one night I couldn't take her one of her aunts or uncles will." I made it a note to tell Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Rose that I might them to pick her up or drop her off. I knew they wouldn't mind helping out.

"Are you sure because I know once I leave things will have to change a bit and…"

"Shut up Edward, I can handle it. Plus it will be a good distraction for her while you're gone."

I told him, he was trying so hard to make sure things were a little easier for me when he left. I knew that Morgan taking Ballet would be a good distraction for her while he was away. I was actually considering finding a distraction of my own, because crying my eyes out when I was alone would eventually get old and dry out my tear ducts.

"Have I told you I love you today?"

He asked me and I couldn't stop the damn giggle that slipped from my lips as the heat filled my cheeks. "Yes but you know I never get tired of hearing you say it." I replied and he laughed.

"I love you Mrs. Cullen."

He told me and my heart fluttered again and my cheeks were now on fire. I couldn't wait until that was officially and legally my name. I hated the reason our wedding was pushed up but knowing it was only five weeks and two days away made me so damn happy. Then I replied saying

"As you should Dr. Cullen"

He laughed and I told him I love them both and to please be safe. I knew he understood what I was saying because I knew he drove fast and Morgan enjoyed it when he did so. We hung up and I just now noticed Peter standing in front of me with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Only a man can make a woman smile that hard."

Peter said and I laughed, "Yes, that was my fiancée' Edward. You met him at Rose and Em's wedding reception I think." I told him honestly not remembering much about the wedding reception other then Edward putting the garter up my leg and our bathroom sexcapade.

"Oh yeah the guy that got to put the garter on your leg right?"

"Yeah that's the guy."

I said with a deeper blush, "I have to make a confession. I was a little jealous; I was looking forward to catching the garter and being in his place that night." Peter told me and I knew my eyes snapped wide in surprise. I would have never guessed Peter thought of me that way; I had always looked at him as nothing more but a friend.

"Don't look so shocked Bella. You're a very attractive woman. Every single man there was checking you out. Are you going to honestly say you didn't notice?"

I thought about that night and other then the bride and groom my mind was on Edward and only Edward. "No I hadn't noticed, but it doesn't matter. I wasn't single then and I'm not now." I told him with a smile holding up my left hand.

"Yeah I guess if I wasn't so scared of your brother I wouldn't have missed my chance to ask you out."

He said, I didn't respond because I honestly wasn't sure what to say to him. "So does the guy treat you right? I didn't mean to ease drop but I heard you say he would be away. If I was him there is no way I would leave a beautiful woman like you behind to the wolves." Peter said with a smile.

"Edward makes me feel like a queen, he doesn't treat me with anything but respect, love, and devotion. Also he doesn't have a choice but to leave. He's in the Marines and is being deployed."

I told him coming to Edward's defense. "Plus Edward knows I'm not going anywhere. There is no one I will ever love more than him." I told him with a smile. Peter smiled and nodded his head. "Sounds like Rose and Emmett's love, wish some of you guys good luck on love rubs off on me." Peter said and I laughed.

"I'm sure it will one day, Peter. You're a great guy."

"Just not the guy for you?"

I smiled, "No I found the guy for me and plan to hold on to him." Peter laughed and shrugged his shoulders. "Hey it was worth a shot, I just hope he knows he's a lucky man and continues to treat you right." He told me and I smiled again.

"He knows, but I'll be sure to remind him."

I said knowing Edward would find this interesting when I told him about it later. "Congratulations on your engagement Bella I really am happy for you." Peter said genuinely, "Thank you Peter and I'm sure the future Mrs. Peter Kingston is out there waiting for you to find her." I told him and he laughed agreeing. I walked back to Emmett's office and saw that he and Rosalie had returned.

"Why didn't the two of you tell me you were back?"

"We saw you talking to Peter and thought we'd wait."

"That wasn't important."

"Aww Peter admitting is undying love for you wasn't important."

Emmett joked and I slapped his arm while Rosalie laughed. "Did you hear him?" I asked trying to figure out how he would know what we were talking about.

"No I just know that Peter has had a crush on you since the day he met you, but big brother kept him away."

Emmett said proudly then slapped his chest. I shook my head and then asked, "What if we dated and I broke up with Jacob before all that shit happened?" Rosalie laughed and then said

"That's what I said, but he was afraid you would fall in love with Peter and then you and Edward wouldn't get back together."

"Really Emmett, you were plotting on Edward and I getting back together when he still hated me."

"Edward never hated you, he just thought he did."

Emmett said with a grin, I shook my head again then turned my attention to Rosalie. "So how is my little niece or nephew and when are you due?" I asked with a smile. Rosalie laughed at me. "Your niece or nephew is growing fine, we have our first ultrasound scheduled in February they want to wait until I'm five months, and I'm due June 16." She said with a sad smile, "Oh my god that's Alice's wedding day." I said with a laugh.

"I know, I don't want to miss the wedding but I can't fly that close to my due date."

Rosalie said looking upset, "We both know Alice will understand Rose." I told her rubbing her hand. "But Edward is already missing the wedding I can't too. I feel horrible." Emmett came over and began rubbing her shoulders.

"Don't Rosie, it's not like we did this on purpose. Plus we both know Alice will be too excited about you having a baby to care that you'll miss her wedding. Hell she might miss her own wedding just to be in the delivery room and cut the cord."

Emmett said and we all laughed. We talked some more and Emmett got mad when I said I was wishing he had a girl. He dropped to Rose's stomach and was begging the baby to grow a penis. "Don't listen to your Aunt Bella; you want to be a boy." He said and I laughed hysterically and Rose just shook her head.

"Bella you know you can go home now that we're here."

Rosalie told me and I shrugged my shoulders. "Edward and Morgan are out having a father daughter day. I honestly don't want to be home alone." I told them and Emmett came over and wrapped his large arm around my shoulder and said.

"I'm more than happy to have you for the day baby sister."

"What do you want me to do Emmett?"

I asked him and he laughed, "Can't a brother just show his sister some love?" He asked and Rose and I laughed. "Not when the brother is you." Rosalie told him and I laughed again. Emmett tossed his head back with his big booming laugh.

"I just need you to make sure that there are cups at the water fountain and clean towels."

He said when he finally stopped laughing; I knew that was busy work so I said. "Another words you need me to leave so you can get a quickie in with your wife" Rosalie blushed and shook her head while Emmett shrugged and said

"Blame the pregnancy hormones."

"You are such an idiot Em, Rose is the pregnant one not you."

I told him walking to pick up my things and then I went to the office door. "I will not be coming back in here just to let you know. So I will see you guys later." I told them and left out the office. When I passed the window I laughed when I saw Emmett at the window closing the blinds with a stupid grin on his face. I walked through the gym when I heard someone call my name. I turned around to see the self defense coach coming my way.

"Bella I need you to do me a huge favor."

"What is it Chelsea?"

"One of the students in my self-defense class needs a partner, and I know you are really good despite the clumsiness."

"Gee thanks Chelsea."

I said with a laugh and she laughed as well, "I was about to go home, but I'm not in a rush Edward and Morgan aren't home yet so lead the way." I told her, she smiled and I followed her to where the self-defense classes were being held. I dropped my things on the floor so that they weren't in my way.

"Lauren I found you a partner!"

Chelsea yelled, and I watched Lauren Mallory turn around and her face dropped. "You have got to be kidding me." Lauren and I said at the same time.

"What's wrong you two know each other?"

Chelsea asked, and I smiled. There was no way I was going to let this opportunity go to waste. "Its fine Chelsea let's start the class. What are we doing today?" I asked smiling at Lauren, who looked like she was ready to bolt from the room.

"Ok Bella, we're doing boxing. I know you remember this because you did fantastic when you were here."

Chelsea said handing me boxing gloves, I laughed when I watched Lauren swallow hard. "Are you ready Lauren?" I asked her putting the gloves on. Lauren took in a deep breath and strapped her gloves around her wrist. Chelsea shouted for everyone to take their position and we did.

"Right Hook, Block!"

Chelsea yelled starting with the basics and I threw my punch and Lauren quickly blocked it looking nervous. "It's good to see you're off of probation Lauren." I said sarcastically. "It's good to see you're still a bitch Bella." She replied back making me smile.

"Left Hook, Block!"

Chelsea yelled, and I threw my punch and Lauren blocked it. "Well when people key my car and slash my tires it tends to make me rather bitchy." I told her and her eyes flashed to mine.

"Alright again! Right Hook, Block!"

Chelsea yelled again, I tossed my punch and smiled when it landed on Lauren's shoulder because she missed the block. She stumbled then got back into position.

"I hear you and Edward are getting married."

"Jessica told you correctly."

I said knowing that was who she heard it from, "Left Hook, Block!" Chelsea yelled again, I threw my punch and Lauren made sure to block that one. "He must not know you're a lousy lay." She said with a smile. "Right, Left Block!" Chelsea yelled and I threw them before Lauren could block them making her fall back on her ass. Everyone in the room looked over at us and she quickly got up. "See that still pisses you off so it must be true." She said and I laughed.

"Lauren, why does my sex life concern you so much?"

"It doesn't."

She said when Chelsea yelled, "Left, Right Block!" Again I tossed my punches Lauren blocking one of them. "Whatever you say Lauren." I told her waiting for Chelsea to yell out the next move, when she did it was for three punches this time. I tossed them and Lauren only blocked one causing her to stumble again.

"I think you're nervous Edward's going to come looking for me like Jacob did. He did come looking for me when he broke up with you after high school. I bet he didn't tell you that."

Lauren said and when Chelsea called for the next set I lit into Lauren dropping her to the floor. I stood over her and then said, "Edward doesn't fuck trashy ass whores like you, and for the record Lauren sex with Edward is mind blowing not that you will EVER have the fucking opportunity to find that out." I took off my gloves and purposely tossed them at her face.

"Chelsea I think she needs more lessons."

I said then I grabbed my things and walked out of the room. I hated that she got to me, and I hated even more that she was right Edward hadn't told me that. But I tried telling myself that she was probably lying and it didn't matter one because I knew if he did sleep with her he would have told me, and two I was the one he was marrying. I pulled my jacket on then dug in my purse for my cell phone and saw it was only four in the afternoon. I decided to go home and maybe read a book until they came home.

When I got home snowflake ran right to me barking. I smiled and closed the door behind me then picked her up.

"Aww baby were you lonely?"

I asked her and she whimpered. I tossed my keys into the bowl by the door and locked the front door then set the alarm to stay. I walked to the kitchen still holding the dog and got out her puppy chow. She whimpered to get out of my arms and I put her down. I feed her then took something out for dinner. I opened the back door and Snowflake rushed out, the cold air was biting but I waited for Snowflake to finish then closed the door when she rushed back inside.

I walked upstairs and kicked off my shoes. I lay back in the bed and just thought about the events of the past couple months. Edward and I had been through a lot but we loved each other more with every passing day. I knew we could do those six months apart, it just hurt like hell knowing that I really had no choice but to be away from him for six months. My cell phone notified me of a text message and saw it was from Edward and I smiled

**E: Our daughter is trying to make herself an only child.**

**B: LOL what happened?**

**E: We're playing miniature golf and someone took after her mother with getting frustrated, she threw the ball and it bounced back hitting me in the nuts :(**

I burst into a fit of giggles happy Edward wasn't here to see me laughing. I continued to laugh when my phone notified me of another text.

**E: Stop laughing that shit hurt.**

I laughed again because he knew me entirely too well.

**B: I'm sorry baby, I'll make it better when you come home**

**E: Damn straight you will…LOL**

**B: LOL**

**E: I miss you Mrs. Cullen**

**B: Why because she's tiring you out LOL**

**E: LOL no because I miss you when you're not in my arms.**

I smiled and knew that it didn't matter what Lauren said to me, Edward was mine. There was no doubt in my mind of how he felt about me.

**B: I miss you both Sergeant so hurry up and come home.**

Snowflake jumped up in the bed and I petted her thick fur. She snuggled up close to me and I smiled. "I know I miss them too." I told her closing my eyes. Before I knew it I was asleep. When I woke up the room was dark and Snowflake was no longer in the bed with me. I felt a heavy arm around my waist and knew it meant Edward was home. I rolled over so I would be facing him and I smiled seeing he was awake and watching me.

"How was father daughter day?"

"Great, just remind me to wear a cup next time."

I laughed and snuggled closer into him, "I'm happy you two had a good day, I take it she's sleep." I said and he nodded his head. "She fell asleep in the car and I didn't have the heart to wake her up." He told me and I smiled. He pushed some strains of hair out of my face then asked.

"How was your day beautiful?"

"Oh it was interesting, Peter told me he was attracted to me, I found out Rose will probably miss Alice's wedding because her due date is the same day as the wedding and then I boxed Lauren in self-defense class."

I answered and Edward laughed then stopped. "What else did Peter say?" I laughed at him, always jealous Edward fist. "He said you better know how lucky you are to have me and Congratulations on our engagement." I told him, I didn't plan to tell him anything else because it wasn't important. He smiled then kissed my lips. "You let him know that I know just how lucky I am to have you and do I want to know about Lauren and boxing?" I laughed stuffing my face into his chest. I thought about what Lauren said and decided it didn't matter.

"No it's not important, but I'm sure Chelsea won't be asking me to partner up for her class again."

I told him and Edward laughed and kissed the top of my head. Edward and I stayed cuddle in the bed talking about our day and anything else. It was nice and I loved moments like this. We stayed in the bed like that until Morgan woke up and came into our room telling us she was hungry. We got out of the bed and went downstairs to make dinner together. These are the days I would hold on to while he was away.

* * *

><p><em>Loved Morgan and Edward's father daughter day!<em>

_And Bella having to box Lauren at the gym was funny!_

_Really wish more of you would leave reviews, is there anything you would like to see them do before Edward's deployment? Let me know I may just do it ; -)_

_Pleeeaaassssseee leave reviews (In my best Morgan voice LOL) will post as soon as I can. Thanks for reading!_


	45. Playing Hooky

**Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to the Twilight Characters. They and the amazing Saga are owned by the wonderful Stephanie Meyer. **

**A/N: I'm super happy you all are enjoying my story; Thanks so so much for all the add's to favorites and alerts I love watching the numbers go up : ) **

**Special Thanks to my sister Jazz (NyteSki) really needed the help with this chapter. I'm soooo sorry for the long delay this was really hard to write the first time I wrote it I hated it and wouldn't post it, I'm not super happy with this chapter either but the show most go on. I can't hold up the entire story for one chapter, I know how I want the rest to go so I should be back to my normal flow of things.**

**All of you are super fantastic for reading and I love all the support thanks!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 43 Playing Hooky<strong>

**Edward POV**

Bella and Morgan were playing hooky from work and school today to celebrate my birthday; I teased her that she was a bad example for Morgan by skipping school for her boyfriend.

"We could go to school and work if you rather spend your birthday alone, and last I checked you weren't my boyfriend. Unless this is how you're breaking our engagement."

Came her reply with a pout. I pulled her into my arms and kissed her hard on the mouth. "There is no way in hell I would ever break our engagement and Of course I want to spend my birthday with the two of you." I told her and she smiled victoriously. I was now leaning against the kitchen door way and watching Bella and Morgan make Rice Krispies Treats. There was four weeks left until the wedding and seven until my deployment. So needless to say we were spending as much time together as we possibly could.

"Mommy it's sticky."

Morgan said smiling as she showed Bella her hand, "I know but you know the best part?" Bella asked her and Morgan grinned shaking her head no. "You get to lick the marshmallow off your fingers." Bella told her and then stuck her finger into her mouth. I groaned causing both of them to turn and look over at me. Bella smiled a devilish smile obviously knowing why I groaned, I was starting to think she knew I was standing there and had done that on purpose.

"I see you woke up from your nap, feel any better?"

Bella asked me, I had worked a double last night to work off the fact that I wasn't working today and I was exhausted. Morgan woke me up bright and early to sing me happy birthday and Bella made me a large breakfast to go with it. I was tired but there was no way I was going to miss my girls telling me happy birthday. So I ended up falling asleep on the couch while we were watching a movie together. So far my day was perfect. "Yeah I feel better what are you two beautiful ladies making?" I asked walking further into the kitchen.

"Daddy I made wice krispie tweets with mommy."

Morgan told me with a smile, "Really? They use to be my favorite treat when I was little. Nana use to make them for me when I got good grades at school." I told her, then looked at Bella sure that was why she made them. Morgan had a parent teacher conference yesterday and needless to say we were proud parents.

"Like me?"

"Yup just like you princess."

"Daddy we made you cheesecake too, but mommy said its surprise."

Morgan told me and I laughed. "Morgan I meant that you weren't supposed to tell daddy." Bella told her and Morgan giggled. "Oh sorry." She said making Bella smile. I walked up to Bella and grabbed her right hand in my mine. I smiled seeing that she still had marshmallow on her fingers. I took her fingers into my mouth one by one and watched her eyes darken in desire. Morgan sat at the bowl dipping her finger inside repeatedly and then licking the sticky marshmallow off. I pulled Bella's finger from my mouth then kissed her lips.

"Thank you."

"For what?"

Bella asked in a shaky breath, "For being you. What else do we have planned today?" I asked her with a smile. She had my entire birthday planned out and I was happy to be home with them. Bella had already told everyone to leave us alone today and I was never more thankful, all I wanted for my birthday was to spend it with my too favorite girls.

"What do you want to do Dr. Cullen?"

She asked me with a smile, I looked at Morgan and smiled. "Let's play The Lady Bug Game." I said knowing it was Morgan's favorite broad game.

"Hurray!"

Morgan yelled jumping down off the stool, I quickly reached for her when I saw she was about to fall. She smiled up at me as if she knew she was about to give me a heart attack just now. "Please be careful princess." I told her and she bit her lip and nodded her head yes. I let her go and she rushed off to the living room to get the broad game.

"You really want to play The Lady Bug Game?"

"Yes, then we can watch The Notebook again."

"Edward it's your birthday why are you picking my and Morgan's favorite things to do?"

"Because seeing you both happy is my favorite thing to do."

I told her and she blushed, I couldn't help thinking about the first time I saw her blush how beautiful I thought she was then at the age of seven. Now it was a little more than twenty years later and I swore she was even more beautiful. Bella had always been it for me, no other woman had ever affected me the way she does. I cupped her face pushing a strain of hair behind her ear and looked into her eyes that were looking back at me as intensely as I was looking at her. "Four more weeks and you'll be Mrs. Cullen." I told her and she smiled.

"Three weeks, three days and fourteen hours to be exact but who's counting."

Bella said making me laugh, "Apparently you are. Excited?" I asked her with a grin. She nodded her head, "You're not?" She asked in return. It wasn't so much that I wasn't excited it was just the knowledge that everyday closer to our wedding was also one day closer to me leaving.

"Of course I am, it's just everyday closer to our wedding is also…"

"…one day closer to the day you leave, yeah I know."

She finished saying for me, and pulling away from me. Whenever my deployment was brought up Bella became distant and I hated it. I ran my fingers through my hair frustrated as I watched her start to clean up the mess she and Morgan made while making the rice krispies treats.

"Bella…"

I called to her and she shook her head no not wanting to talk about it. I watched her start to wash the dishes and I tried to think about how to approach this. "Love talk to me." I told her and she lowered her head and shook her head no again.

"Damn it Bella! You're shutting me again."

I practically yelled in frustration, she turned around with a scowl on her face. "Keep your damn voice down. What do you want me to do Edward? I don't want to think about let alone talk about you leaving, it hurts too much." She told me then turned back to the sink.

"So what you would rather pretend like nothing is fucking changing."

"Do you think that's what I'm doing, I know that EVERYTHING is about to change Edward. It's all I fucking think about."

She snapped back at me, We argued like this almost every day about me trying to get her to talk to me and I hated it because it always resulted with her completely shutting me out and walking away. My deployment was putting a wedge between us and I was honestly scared she was going to tell me she couldn't be a Marines wife. It was a true fact I was going away for just six months, this time. But I have three years left and they could call me at any of those times and send me away longer then the six months. Even when I joined the reserves I could be deployed if they needed a doctor and a war started. Bella knew it and I kept waiting for her to tell me she was leaving me. Whenever she shut me out my imagination got worse with what was really going through her mind.

"I wouldn't know you even think about it; you pull away and change the subject whenever it's brought the hell up." I told her trying to control the anger and irritation I felt right now.

"I will have to wake up for six months without you next to me, won't get to hear your voice every day for six months, or feel your touch, your kiss and have you thought about how Morgan will deal with this. She doesn't get just how long six months actually is, Edward and when she does, I will be here alone to hold our daughter together when she cries for her daddy. She's young and will think you are never coming back. You want to know what's on my mind, that's on my mind. That's why I become distant when it's brought up. I'm trying to hold myself together because I don't want you to see me like you did that night in the shower."

She told me with her back still to me, I could hear her voice crake and I felt like shit, "I'm sorry." I told her and she turned and looked at me and I saw the tears stinging her eyes. She shook her head no,

"Don't apologize because it's not your fault. This is no one's fault just another shitty hand we were all dealt."

She said turning back to the sink and continuing to wash the dishes. I walked over to her and took the dishes and dish rag out of her hand placing them in the sink. Then I turned her to face me and wrapped her in my arms,

"I'm still sorry. I hate what this is doing to us. I don't like fighting with you Bella."

"Me either so stop starting it."

She told me with a smirk and I laughed, "Stop trying to protect my feelings and being so damn stubborn and just talk to me. We are supposed to be doing this together." I reminded her and she placed her head on my chest. "I don't want you worrying about me; I need you to be focused while you're out there." She told me and I laughed,

"Foolish woman, you are in my every thought from sunrise to sunset."

I told her lifting her chin so she was looking at me, "I worry more when you don't talk to me." I informed her and she bit her lip. "I'm sorry." She told me and I nodded my head and kissed her lips softly. When I lifted my lips away from hers she placed her head back on my chest hugging me tighter and I did the same.

I ran my fingers through her hair and she was silent for a moment then she said "I was thinking about taking up a writing class while you were gone. I thought it would be a good distraction for me." I pulled back slightly lifting her chin so that she was looking at me.

"Writing class?"

"Or maybe a child psychology class, I haven't decided yet."

She answered biting her bottom lip. I could tell she was nervous about what I might say. "I think that's a great idea love, have you decided where you're going to go?" I asked her and she looked at me like I grew another head.

"You're ok with this?"

"Yeah why wouldn't I be?"

"I don't know, I just expected you to tell me not to put too much on my plate since while you're gone I'll be a single parent and that since there will only be one income coming in the expenses for taking a class would be more then we can afford and…"

"Bella, I want you to be happy. If taking a class while I'm gone will help make you even a little happy I am more than ok with it. Money is not a problem I have money saved" I saw her make a face obviously about to object to what I just said about the money, so I shook my head "I don't want to hear anything about you not wanting to use the money, you are about to be my wife, so that makes it our money and for the record you are not a single parent; your husband will just be away on deployment."

I told her and she smiled at me her face glowing "I love hearing you referred to as my husband." She told me and I smiled back at her. "Me too, I can't wait to make you Mrs. Isabella Cullen." I replied holding her tighter to me. She rose up on her toes and I kissed her lips then took her lip into my mouth when her fingers slid into my hair.

"Mommy, Daddy I ready!"

Morgan yelled from the living room, I lifted my lips from Bella's and she was smiling. "Go ahead, and I'm going to call and check on Leah real quick then I'll be out there." Bella told me. Sue and Charlie had gone out of town for a late honeymoon. Sue was worried about leaving Leah alone but Bella being the wonderful woman she was promised Sue that she would keep an eye on Leah. Sue tried to tell Bella she didn't need to because of everything going on and knowing Bella and Leah didn't get along but Bella wouldn't hear of it. Surprisingly Bella and Leah have been getting along all week; Bella would laugh because I told her I blamed it on Leah's hormones.

"Tell Leah I say Hello."

I told her, Bella nodded her head with a smile as if waiting for me to say something. "What no jokes about her out of control hormones?" Bella asked making me laugh.

"No, no jokes just tell her I said hi."

I told her with a smile, she nodded her head and I kissed her one more time before walking out into the living room. I smiled seeing Morgan on the floor with the broad game. She looked up at me and I watched her eyes dart behind me.

"Where's mommy?"

She asked me, "She had to make a phone call, but you know mommy likes to be the yellow lady bug." I told her going over to her and sitting down. I helped Morgan set up the game and about five minutes later Bella came into the living room and sat down with Morgan and me on the floor.

"How's Leah?"

I asked Bella seeing a little upset look on her face. "She and Jacob got into another argument, and she's been having some chest pains and the baby has been kicking a lot…" I jumped into doctor mode and went to get up. Bella smiled placing her hand on my arm. "…but she's alright. She said she ate and took a Tylenol and that she would call us if anything changed." She told me and I sat back down.

"What were they arguing about?"

Bella shrugged her shoulders, "She said she didn't want to bother me with their drama so she didn't tell me, and I didn't ask because it's none of my business. But I wouldn't be surprised if it has to do with the paternity of the baby." She answered and I nodded my head in agreement.

"What does p-pa-pa-turn-ity mean?"

Morgan asked us, and I looked at Bella. I knew Morgan didn't understand just what we were talking about but I wasn't surprised she asked about a word she never heard before. Bella smiled,

"You're the doctor Dr. Cullen."

Bella said and I smiled, "Paternity princess is what determines who a child's daddy is." I told her and she smiled, "Like you're my daddy?" she asked me and I kissed her forehead, because in our chase the law determine I was her father not a paternity test. But my little girl didn't need to know that all that matter was that I was her daddy.

"Yes princess now had me Rocky the red lady bug so I can kick you and mommy's butt."

I told her and Morgan giggled handing me the piece. We sat and played The lady bug game for almost an hour until Morgan said she had enough. We cleaned up the broad game and we watched a lifetime movie while Morgan played with her Barbie's on the floor. I told Bella that Morgan was spending too much time with Alice when Morgan made her dolls have a fashion show and then a cat fight on the run way over Ken. "I hope she doesn't fight that dirty in real life." Bella said watching Morgan make her dolls fight.

"If she does she learned it from you."

I told her and Bella playfully slapped my arm. "I do not fight dirty." She said giggling obviously realizing the lie she just told. I tickled Bella's sides and she laughed hysterically telling me to stop. Morgan came over joining us telling me to stop tickling her mommy so I switched and started tickling Morgan instead. I went between the two of them until Bella picked up a throw pillow hitting me with it. Our tickle fight turned into a pillow fight and I was losing. The phone started to ring over our laughter and Bella stopped attacking me with the pillow.

"Saved by the bell, Sergeant."

Bella said with a wicked grin, Morgan continued hitting me with the pillow and I wrapped one arm around her holding her arms down. "I told you if she learned to fight dirty it was from you." I told Bella who then tried to hit me with the pillow again. I snatched it from her hands then pulled her into my lap with my other arm. Bella laughed anchoring her arm around my neck.

"I thought you loved the lioness."

She said with dark eyes, the phone still ringing in the back ground. "Go answer the phone while I calm our psycho daughter down before I make her take a nap and show you just how much I love the lioness." I told her and she blushed.

"But I don't want to take a nap."

Morgan wined, Bella and I both laughed. Bella gave me a quick kiss on my lips then quickly got up and rushed to the phone. I looked at the little monster in my arms and smiled at her.

"Daddy I don't wanna take a nap."

"Alright, but you have to clean up all your toys off your bedroom floor."

I told her, I hadn't actually planned on making her take a nap but if it got her to clean up her toys with me being able to avoid getting the eyes that was alright with me.

"OK!"

She yelled wiggling out of my arms, I let her go and she rushed for the steps. I went to tell her to stop running and then I heard her cry out in pain and then her sobs. I jumped up in a panic and ran to her. Morgan sat at the bottom of the steps crying holding her knee as Snowflake whimpered next to Morgan as if she felt Morgan's pain.

"Princess what happened?"

I asked her squatting down to look at her knee. "I fell down." She told me between sobs, "Can daddy look at your knee?" I asked her and she nodded her head yes removing her hands. I saw she had a small splinter. I took her upstairs to her bathroom and took the splinter out, cleaned her small scar and put on a Band-Aid over her knee. I placed a kiss over her bandaged wound and looked up at her.

"Better now?"

I heard Bella's voice say, I turned around to see Bella standing at the door way. "Mommy I got a boo boo." Morgan told her, Bella came into the bathroom and placed a kiss on Morgan's forehead. "Aww my poor baby, you scared me when I heard you scream." Bella told her brushing Morgan's hair back behind her ear.

"Daddy took the spinter out and gave me band-aid."

"That's because you have the best daddy in the world."

Bella told her and Morgan blushed nodding her head yes in agreement. "Daddy I wanna take a nap now." Morgan told me looking sleepy. I wasn't surprised after all the crying she did. I smiled and picked her up taking her to her room as Bella followed behind me. I laid Morgan down and gave her Ariel, and Snowflake came into the room and went to her bed that was in the room. I removed Morgan's hearing aids handing them to Bella and tucked her in under her covers. We walked out of Morgan's room and I grabbed Bella's hand into my mine.

"Who was on the phone?"

"Judge Wilson, apparently Tanya didn't show up for the hearing."

Bella told me, today was Tanya's court hearing for her assault on Bella the day of the adoption. Judge Wilson went in place of Bella since the court already had her testimony.

"What? I thought they had her in custody."

I said, Bella shrugged her shoulders and ran her fingers through her hair. I could tell she was nervous about this news and I didn't like it.

"You know since it was her first offence she had a bail set at…"

"…A hundred thousand, she can't afford that."

"No she can't but somebody bailed her out and the court seemed to fail to notify us. Judge Wilson found out when he went to the hearing and she was a no show."

Bella continued, I ran my fingers through my hair in announce. "They don't have any idea where she is?" I asked honestly already knowing the answer because I knew if they did this wouldn't be such a problem.

"No she's wasn't at her house."

I wanted nothing more but to be done with Tanya and it was obvious that we weren't. "Baby don't let this bother you, they will find her. Jenks put a warrant out for her arrest and we both know with him on the job she won't get far." Bella told me now standing in front of me as her hands slid up my chest.

"Who bailed her out?"

"He didn't tell me, now please don't stress about that. Our daughter is sleep so that means we have at least one hour of private time, now do you really want to spend that time talking about Tanya?"

She asked me now kissing up the side of my neck, "What did you have in mind Teacher Swan?" I asked then felt her hand grip my growing cock. "I like the way you think love." I told her cupping the back of her neck and taking her mouth with my own.

**Bella POV**

I was in the kitchen starting dinner while Edward and Morgan were in the den playing the piano. Edward had stated giving Morgan some lessons because she told him she wanted to play like he did. I couldn't resist smiling when I heard him playing my lullaby then the out of tone keys trying to mimic him. I finished cutting the peppers I was cutting for the lasagna I was making. It was Edwards's favorite dinner and I knew he would be happy I was making it.

I thought about our argument this morning and was honestly tired of fighting with him, I didn't want him to see me broken but I hated fighting with him more. It was six months, I could do six months because I had to do almost ten years of not having him in my life surely I could do this. Plus as much as I hated to admit it there was a plus side, we would be married sooner than the spring wedding we had agreed on. I couldn't wait to marry Edward, and that was what got me through each and every day. The house phone rung and I quickly answered crooking the phone between my ear and shoulder.

"Hello?"

"Hey Bells, I miss you kiddo."

"I miss you too dad, are you and Sue having a good time?"

I asked putting the chopped peppers into the bowl with the onions and garlic I cut up already. "Yeah we're having a great time. How's everything on your end?" He asked me and I wasn't about to tell him about Tanya because I knew it would bring him home ending his honeymoon early.

"We're alright, taking it a day at a time, spending as much time together before...you know."

"I'm here for you Bells"

"We both are!"

I heard Sue yell in the background. I laughed into the phone. "I know and thank you." I replied and then my father told me Sue wanted to talk to me real fast.

"Hey Sue."

"Hey Bella, have you spoken to Leah today?"

"Yes, I've talked to her everyday since you've been away."

"You're a saint dear."

"It's no trouble really Sue, I just wanted you to be able to enjoy your honeymoon without having to worry about Leah. Matter fact why are, the two of you calling shouldn't you be cuddled up on the boat."

I teased and heard my father's hearty laugh when Sue repeated what I said. "We are cuddled up but your father wanted to call and wish Edward a happy birthday." Sue told me and I smiled. "Let me get him he's teaching Morgan how to play the piano." I told them, then placed the phone down on the counter. I called to Edward and he was at the kitchen door in a flash.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothings, wrong. My father is on the phone for you."

I told him and laughed at the nervousness on his face. I found it amazing that even now while they had a great relationship Edward still got nervous when talking to my father.

"Hey Charlie Thanks. Yeah they've made it a great birthday."

Edward said smiling at me and I blushed thinking about our quickie during Morgan's nap. "Yes Sir of course I am, you know they mean the world to me." I heard Edward say and I smiled at his words.

"Alright, Morgan Grandpa Charlie is on the phone!"

Edward yelled and Morgan came running into the kitchen. She took the phone from Edward, "Hi Grandpa Charlie, I miss you." She said walking out of the kitchen. I shook my head knowing we were not getting that phone back any time soon.

"Smells good in here baby."

I heard Edward say from behind me, I turned to look at him and saw him lifting the tops off the pots on the stove. "Hands off Sergeant." I told him popping him on his ass with a dish towel.

"Keep spanking me and I might have to return the favor."

Edward told me and I laughed out loud. Morgan came back into the kitchen. "Mommy your phone ringing." She said holding up my cell phone. It was playing the generic ring tone so I knew it wasn't any close family or friends.

"Baby can you get that?"

I asked Edward, he went over to Morgan and took the phone from her hand. Morgan placed the house phone back to her ear. "K I'm back now grandpa Charlie." She said walking back out of the kitchen. I went to the pots on the stove and my cell stopped ringing.

"Who was it?"

I asked Edward, he didn't answer so I turned around to look at him and his face was a scarlet red. "Who was it baby?" I asked him again.

"Jacob."

He answered and I swore my breath caught in my throat. I wasn't sure why the hell Jacob would be calling me. I wasn't even sure what to say to Edward about him calling me. Of course I didn't want to talk to his ass so I was more than happy that missed the call. Then my phone started to ring playing the generic ring tone again I felt my heart race, Edward quickly answered.

"What the hell are you calling her for Jacob?"

Edward barked into the phone, I chewed on my bottom lip because I could see just how pissed off Edward was that Jacob had called my phone. "What the fuck you mean it's none of my business why you just called my wife's phone!" Edward snapped again. I went to take the phone from him because he was getting entirely too worked up. But he shook his head no and his nostrils flared.

"That's a technicality that will be fixed in three weeks, and if you can't tell me why you're calling her then you're not speaking to her."

He said and hit the end button on my phone. "Baby, calm down." I told him rubbing his arm, he nodded his head. I knew he was still worried about my reaction when it came to Jacob but I didn't need him going off like that with Morgan in the next room. My phone started ringing again and Edward sucked in a sharp breath when he looked back at the phone.

"Why is Jacob calling you?"

He asked me as if I would know, "I don't know, since he's being persistent I can only assume it's about Leah." I answered reaching for the phone. He gave it to me and I answered.

"What is it Jacob? Is Leah alright?"

"Fuck her, you know that bitch fucked Quil!"

"Look if this isn't about Leah and the baby, don't call me Jacob."

"Wait don't hang up Bella!"

He yelled, "What the hell do you want Jacob." I snapped not in the mood to deal with him or make my fiancée that was still standing in front of me anymore pissed off. "Bella it's so good to hear your voice, I miss you." He slurred into the phone, I looked at Edward hoping he didn't hear Jacob say that, because I knew it would just piss him off more.

"Are you drunk Jacob?"

I asked in horror, Edward held his hand out for the phone now. "No I just had a beer. This shit with Leah is killing me." He answered. I told Edward to give me a minute.

"Jacob how many beers have you had?"

"Two, no three."

"Jacob if Leah finds out about this she will keep you from your baby."

"The baby isn't mine!"

He yelled into the phone so loud causing me to pull the phone from my ear. I watched Edwards jaw clench,

"You don't know that Jacob, what if the baby is yours and you mess up before it gets here. We both know Leah will make sure you never see that baby if you start drinking again."

"Bella I fucked up with you I hurt you so fucking bad."

"Yes you did Jacob, so ask yourself do you really want to hurt your child the same way?"

I asked him, the phone was silent and Edward looked like he was about to turn this entire house upside down. I heard a loud crash on the other end of the phone. "Jacob what was that?" I asked him, I still didn't like Jacob, hell part of me still hated him for the shit he put me through but I damn sure didn't want him to ruin his life after he was making so much progress to improve it.

"I threw the bottle at the wall."

"Ok, now call Robin and go see her or have her come to you."

"Bella you're really a good woman I didn't deserve your kindness just now, I'm grateful you didn't hang up on me. Tell Cullen he's a lucky bastard."

"Jacob you saved me and my daughter once, I'm just returning the favor and saving you from yourself. Call Robin."

"I will, thanks Bella."

"You're welcome."

I told him nonchalantly and hit the end button on the phone, "If that fucker calls you again I'm going to find him and kick his ass." Edward told me obviously trying to control his anger.

"He was drunk, he probably won't even remember in the morning."

"I don't care; you didn't see the panicked look on your face when I told you he was calling or the fear in your eyes as you talked to him. If that idiot starts his shit up with you again I will bury him Bella."

Edward told me, I stepped closer to him wrapping my arms around his waist. "Ok, but can you please calm down, I'm fine. I swear alright." I told him and he looked at me as if trying to decide if I was really alright.

"I mean it, if he calls you again tell me."

"You will be the first to know baby I promise; now I should go try to salvage the food because I'm pretty sure I burnt the sauce."

I told him with a smile, I went to pull out of his arms and he held me tighter. "Baby I'm going to burn the food." I said with a laugh.

"I love you Isabella."

"I love you too baby now, unless you want to eat burnt lasagna you need to let me go."

I told him, then his mouth came down on mine quickly, "Fuck the lasagna, I want you more." He growled I giggled and then felt his hand groping my ass.

"Mommy! Daddy!"

Morgan yelled, "Shit!" Edward cursed pulling away from me and I laughed "Forgot she was still up?" I asked with a smile.

"She was so damn quiet."

He said with a smile as his fingers ram through his hair. Morgan came running into the kitchen and Edward picked her up when she ran over to us. "Can I spend the night at Grandpa Charlie house when he comes home?" Morgan asked playing with her locket,

"Did you ask Grandpa Charlie?" I asked knowing she had a habit of making plans without talking to everyone else first.

"Yes."

"And what did he say?"

Edward asked her, "To ask you and mommy." She answered. Edward looked at me and I shrugged my shoulders. "It's ok with me." I told her and she turned to Edward waiting for his answer.

"I don't know what if you go and then when you come back your all grown up and not my little girl anymore."

He joked and Morgan giggled, "I am your lil girl daddy." She told him and he smiled and kissed her cheek. "Do you promise to stay my little girl forever?" He asked her and she nodded her head yes.

"Ok you can spend the night at Grandpa Charlie house."

He finally told her, "Hurray!" She yelled trying to get out of his arms. "Daddy put me down I gotta tell Grandpa I can spend the night." She told him and I laughed at the look on Edward's face.

"Grandpa Charlie is still on the phone?"

"Yes, now let me go."

She said wiggling, Edward put her down and she darted for the living room. Edward looked at me, "Since when was your father so talkative?" He asked and I laughed.

"Since we gave him a granddaughter."

"Damn I wonder what will happen if we give him a grandson, because I agree with Ali, that Em and Rose are having a girl."

I laughed again, "Yeah I hope they are would serve Emmett right, and if we give Charlie a grandson we would never get rid of him." I answered, Edward clasped his hands to together and begged for more girls and I tossed my head back in laughter. Before I knew it Edward's mouth was on mine kissing me feverishly and I melted into him.

"I love hearing you laugh, your entire body lights up."

"You do that to me just you."

I told him running my fingers through his hair. He kissed me again and I dug my fingers in his hair deepening our kiss. Our tongues massaging and loving each other, he lifted his head when we needed to breathe.

"Thank you for playing hooky today, I enjoyed my birthday."

"Even with the annoying phone calls?"

"Even with the phone calls, I told you all I wanted was to spend the day with the two of you and that's what I've done all day. Thank you."

* * *

><p><em>Again I am sorry for the delay, I had to get something's out but they just weren't coming out the way I was picturing it no matter how many times I wrote this chapter, almost didn't post this one. But I finally decided to stop holding the story up just because of this one chapter pissing me off so hope you enjoyed it anyhow.<em>

_Also don't worry about E&B having relationship trouble, I needed to rock the boat just a little to show that a deployment wasn't easy on a relationship._

_Who do you think bailed Tanya out of jail? And how do you feel about Jacob calling Bella's phone drunk?_

_Pleeeaaassssseee leave reviews (In my best Morgan voice LOL) will post as SOON as I can. Thanks for reading!_


	46. Letting go of Inhibitions

**Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to the Twilight Characters. They and the amazing Saga are owned by the wonderful Stephanie Meyer. **

**A/N: I'm super happy you all are enjoying my story; Thanks so so much for all the add's to favorites and alerts I love watching the numbers go up : )**

**This is just a fun chapter and apparently really long compared to the others, didn't notice how long it was until I finished. Was going to break it up and make it two chapters but that wasn't going to work so here you are and there is Lemons : -) All of you are super fantastic for reading and I love all the support thanks!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 44 Letting go of Inhibitions <strong>

**Bella POV**

The day after Edward's birthday Jacob called apologizing for calling me and anything he may have said. Of course I found this out through Edward who wouldn't let me answer when he saw it was Jacob calling my phone again. I wasn't sure just what Edward said to Jacob because he walked out of the room but whatever it was prevented Jacob from looking me in my eyes when I visited my father at the police station that following day. I tried to reassure Edward that I was alright but he wasn't having it, I guess I really was a bad liar. The idea that Jacob got drunk and I was who he called scared the hell out of me, and I was afraid of him having another relapse. I couldn't help thinking what if next time it was more than a phone call, what if he showed up to my house like that. The thought made me shudder and I called Robin the next morning. She told me that she was going to work with him and see if he wanted to go back to Rehab.

I sat in front of my vanity and brushed my hair. I was waiting for Edward to get home from work; so that we could drop Morgan off at my father's for the night. He wanted me to wait because he hadn't seen her all day and he knew she would be gone for the night. We were going out with the gang tonight, Sam's new club was finally opening. I was excited despite the dress Alice picked out for me. She told me if I wore it, it would count as her belated birthday present. Of course I tried to tell her that I had her gift but she said, "I'm the birthday girl which means I should get what I want and I want you to wear this dress." I smiled at the thought of her pout, and Rosalie didn't help any with the heels she picked out to go with the dress. I was thankful that when I drink I was more graceful as ironic as that was.

As I brushed my hair I noticed that it was a lot longer than before. It stopped just at my mid back when curled and I was thankful I went to a salon to get it done because I would have quit if I had done it myself.

"Mommy can I brush your hair?"

Morgan asked sitting on my bed, I looked at her through my mirror. "Sure princess come here." I told her. Morgan jumped off the bed and came over to me. I placed her in my lap and handed her the brush. She smiled and slowly began brushing my hair.

"Mommy will I grow up and be prettiful like you?"

"You are already beautiful baby, and when you grow up the boys won't be able to resist you."

I told her then laughed as I thought about the guys reactions to when that happened. "I hope I find my prince like you have daddy and aunt Ali and Aunt rose have uncle Jazz and Emmy Bear." She told me and I smiled happy Edward wasn't hear for this conversation because he would have had a panic attack.

"So my princess wants to have a prince?"

I asked and she laughed then said, "yes so I can boss him around like you do daddy and how aunt Ali and aunt Rose tell uncle Jazz and Emmy bear what to do." I tossed my head back in laughter and couldn't wait until she was little older to have this conversation again.

"We don't boss them around…" Then I thought about it and changed what I said, "…I don't boss daddy around, he just loves me so much he loves to do things for me that will make me happy." I told her and she smiled.

"I want to marry a guy like daddy."

"Me too."

I said and winked at her making her laugh. "You are marrying daddy silly." She told me and I slapped my forehead. "Oh right I forgot." I joked and she laughed again. I would never get tired of hearing her laugh, it was a beautiful sound.

"Mommy, will my hair grow long like yours?"

"Yes, if you brush and comb it like I tell you to."

I told her and she smiled, and then continued brushing my hair in silence. I smiled when she started to hum my lullaby then transition into hers. "Mommy, where did my first mommy go?" Morgan asked breaking the silence. I was speechless for the longest time trying to figure out what to say. She stopped brushing my hair and looked at me waiting for her answer.

"I don't know princess, but if you want me and daddy will try and find her if you would like to see her."

I finally answered, this was the first time Morgan had brought up Joselyn and I was honestly shocked. "She don't want me anymore, was I bad?" Morgan asked in a sad voice. I quickly took the brush from her hand and made her look at me.

"No baby you didn't do anything wrong. Do you hear me nothing, you are a good girl."

I told her and she nodded her head, "She wanted you to be happy because she knew you weren't happy with her." I explained the best way I could to my four year old.

"I'm happy with you and daddy."

Morgan told me with a smile showing her dimples and I smiled in return, "Good, because we are happy with you too baby." I replied pushing her curls behind her ear. Then she placed her head on my chest fingering the curls in my hair. I sucked in a deep breath and kissed the top of her head.

"I love you mommy."

I heard her soft voice say against my chest, "I love you Morgan." I told her feeling tears in my eyes. I didn't like that she thought for one second the reason Joselyn left was because she was bad. My baby felt rejected by Joselyn and I hated that she felt that way.

"Morgan, do you want to see her?"

I asked, and Morgan shook her head no against my chest. "If you ever want to you can tell me and daddy you know that right?" I asked her and she nodded her head yes.

"Hey did you know that you are my favorite little girl in the entire world?"

I asked her pocking her sides making her laugh, she nodded her head yes. "Hey who told you that?"I asked as if someone told a huge secret. Morgan laughed and pointed at me.

"You did silly."

"I did? Well did I tell you that me and daddy love you more than all the words in all the books in the entire world?"

I asked and she blushed this time and shook her head no, "We do, and there is nothing that will ever change that. You are our daughter princess and mommy and daddy loves you always." I told her wanting her to feel as loved as she was. She bit down on her bottom lip looking so much like me and nodded her head yes. Then she gave me a tight hug and I hugged her back just as tightly.

"You're the best mommy ever."

She said in my ear and I actually let a tear fall this time. I kissed her cheek at the same time I heard, "Can daddy have some love too?" Morgan head popped up as she already started climbing out of my lap.

"Daddy!"

She yelled running to him, he quickly scooped her up in his arms and placed kisses all over her face making her laugh. "Daddy stop it your kisses are yucky!" She yelled and Edward acted as if his feelings were hurt.

"Yucky? Well mommy doesn't think so."

He told her walking over to me and planting a nice one on me while still holding Morgan in his arms. Morgan giggled and I eventually pulled away from him knowing if I didn't Morgan would get more then her little eyes should see.

"Good day at work?"

"No really, just happy to be home with my girls. How was school princess?"

He asked her placing her down onto the floor now. "It was fun, we painted a turkey. I'm going to go get it off the refrigerator." Morgan said running out of our room and I laughed at her excitement. Thanksgiving was tomorrow and thankfully we were having dinner at Esme and Carlisle's.

"How was your day beautiful?"

"It was nice; I let the class have a movie day since I pushed them all last week."

"So Teacher Swan was actually fun today."

"Hey I'm fun everyday!"

I told him with a smile, and he laughed, "Yes sweetheart with me, but you don't play well with others." He told me and I laughed then turned back to the mirror. I saw him watching me intensely and knew I needed to get his mind on something else before we ended up locking ourselves in the bathroom.

"Morgan asked about Joselyn today."

I told him and looked at him through the mirror. He slid his hands into his pockets and looked back at me through the mirror. He looked nervous and worried all at the same time.

"What did she say?'

"She asked where she was, then when I asked if she wanted to see her she said no because Joselyn didn't want her anymore and she asked was it because she was bad."

I told him and Edward walked up behind me and started massaging my shoulders. "Do you want to sit down and talk to her?" He asked me, I shook my head no.

"I told her that we love her that she was our daughter and nothing was going to change that. I don't want to force her to talk about it; I was surprised she even asked. I just want to be the best mother to her I can and I hate that she feels even a little rejected by the adoption."

I said looking at Edward through the mirror as I spoke. Edward kissed the top of my head, "You're a great mother to her Bella."He told me and I tossed my head back to look at him and he planted another kiss on my lips. It was similar to the upside down kiss Spiderman gave Mary Jane and I it was completely sexy. He held my face and slowly devoured my lips as he sucked lightly on my tongue and I moaned against his mouth.

"Look daddy!" Morgan said from behind us. Edward lifted his head from mine and looked into my eyes. He placed another soft kiss on my lips then said, "We will finish this later Teacher Swan." I smiled at him biting my lip.

"I look forward to it Sergeant Cullen"

I replied and watched his jaw tighten. He turned around giving Morgan his attention. "That is a delicious looking turkey Morgan, can I eat it?" he asked and she giggled. "No daddy it's a picture." She told him still laughing.

"Aww man, I was really hungry too."

"Eat mommy you said she taste good."

Morgan told him and I actually blushed, I had forgotten she heard him tell me that yesterday at dinner. Edward grinned as he looked back at me. "Yes, mommy does taste good. I think I'll eat some of mommy later." He replied and I dropped my face in my hands, while Morgan laughed hysterically. I was never more thankful that Morgan had no idea what he was talking about.

"Morgan go get your overnight bag baby so we can take you to grandpa Charlie house."

I told her, "Ok mommy." She said walking out of our room. I stood up from the vanity and slapped Edwards shoulder. "What was that for?" He asked with a smile.

"Telling our daughter that you were going to eat me."

"But I plan to; I plan to consume you Isabella."

He told me in the sexiest voice I ever heard him use. I looked into his now dark eyes and had to suck in a sharp breath before I lost control with just the way he was looking at me.

"I plan to do lots of dirty things to you tonight Isabella just wait."

He told me and my tongue skimmed across my lips as I inhaled deeply. The promise in his words made me wet and I was more than sure my panties were soaked now.

"I'm ready!"

Morgan said at our bed room door. Edward smiled at me then turned his attention back to Morgan. "Alright cookie monster, let's go." He told her taking her overnight bag from her hand. I got myself together and followed them down stairs and out to Edwards car.

When we arrived to my father's house, Morgan almost banged the door down. He quickly opened it with a smile.

"There's my Ballerina."

Charlie said with a smile picking her up. He took the overnight bag from Edward. "You two can go now, we will meet you at Carlisle and Esme's tomorrow." He told us with a grin obviously trying to get rid of us now that he had who he wanted.

"Jeez Dad, I love you too."

I said with a laugh, "Always kiddio, Edward you take care of my girl tonight." He told him and Edward smiled then said. "You take care of my girl tonight." I rolled my eyes at the two of them and kissed Morgan's cheek.

"You be good for Grandpa and G-ma Sue ok?"

I told her and she nodded her head yes, then sighed that she loved me and Edward. "We love you more princess, see you tomorrow." Edward told her kissing her forehead. We went back home because we had a few hours to shower, get dressed and get to Seattle for the opening. Thankfully there was a limo coming to pick us up because I had every intention of getting completely wasted and I wanted Edward to join me.

"Why did Sam choose the night before Thanksgiving to open again?"

Edward asked taking off his shirt and I lost focus admiring his muscular chest. His arms flexed as he pulled the shirt over his head and I thought about the many times those same arms held me, and picked me up when he would fuck me against the wall. He turned is back to me as he bent over to remove his sneakers next and the muscles in his back flexed and wanted to use my tongue to trace the curve and cut of every muscles, Jesus even his ass was glorious. He was built like a mountain and I wanted to climb him and…

"Are you eye fucking me Teacher Swan?"

I heard him ask me with a grin on his face. I blushed realizing I was busted and nodded my head yes. He smiled and removed his pants next and I felt my nostrils flare as I took in a sharp breath from seeing how aroused he was. I licked my lips and sucked in repeated slow breaths. We were going to be late because there was no way I wasn't going to take care of that huge part of him that needed my attention. I quickly undressed and Edward was in front of me in the blink of an eye before I could get my underwear off.

His hand gripped the back of my neck and he devoured my mouth thoroughly kissing me. His free hand expertly unclasped my bra and then slid it down my arms. He broke our kiss and slid his tongue across my neck.

"I'm going to taste you then we will take our showers and get dressed."

"Edward I want…no I need you to fuck me."

I husked out heatedly, "Later, I don't want it to be rushed; I want to take my time with you Isabella, we will create six months of memories tonight." He said against me ear. I shuddered feeling his hand at the top of my panties and he began to slowly lower them.

"Edward I- oh fuck that feels good."

I said feeling his finger stroke my slick folds repeatedly. His other hand was on my low back and he encouraged me to walk backwards to our bed. He slowly lowered me to the bed and then placed my feet on the sides giving him perfect view to my wet center. I sat on my elbows and watched him lower to the floor as he pulled my panties the rest of the way off. "Damn you smell mouthwatering." He said placing kisses along my inner thigh, then he placed a kiss just over my clit and I felt his tongue come in contact. I dropped my head back on the bed at the exact moment he sucked my bud into his mouth.

"Oh fuck!"

I growled between clinched teeth. His tongue swirled and flicked against me driving me insane. He pushed my thighs apart more then I felt his thick tongue enter me and I balled the sheets up in my hands as I raised my hips from the bed for more. I couldn't begin to describe what his tongue was doing to me but it felt heavenly. I was on the edge already and I knew I wouldn't last much longer.

"Come Isabella, I'm thirsty."

He growled against me and I felt his thumb causing the friction my clit needed to toss me over and I slammed my thighs around his head and I dug my fingers into his hair and screamed out my release. My hips rocked against his face and he consumed me just as he promised. I tried to gather my breathing as I started to come down from my orgasmic high but Edward wouldn't let up and I bit my lip as he held my hips in place.

"Fuck that was hot; I need to taste you again."

He told me tonguing my now extremely sensitive clitoris. I was sure I couldn't handle another orgasm like that one again but then I felt two of his fingers enter me and I gasped out in satisfaction. He pumped his fingers into me slowly curling his fingers when they entered me. Then he hummed against my clit when his fingers made that come here motion and I came violently again.

"Damn I love making you come."

I heard him say, my eyes were still shut as I tried to get myself together. I could hardly move and I knew we had less than two hours to be ready before the limo came to pick us up and take us to the club. I hated that we didn't have time and I hated it even more that we both had annoying siblings who would come looking for us if we weren't outside when the limo showed up.

"Do you want to take your shower first?"

I heard Edward ask me and I opened my eyes to see him standing across the room. "Why can't we save water and take one together?" I asked with a devilish smile on my face and his jaws tighten.

"I'm having a really hard time keeping my hands off of you now, so I know for a fact I won't be able to in the shower. Now we have about an hour before they get here and I'm pretty sure you don't want them all to hear you screaming my name."

He told me and I had to suck in another deep breath. "I'll take my shower first." I finally said with a blush on my cheeks. He nodded his head and I got up and went to our bathroom. This was going to be a long but interesting and extremely hot night winter air be damned.

**Edward POV**

I took my shower with manly cold water to try and get rid of the massive hard on I had thanks to my sexy ass fiancée. I refused to rob one off with her just outside the bathroom door so I tried to think about other things and eventually it helped. I quickly washed up then washed my hair and got out of the shower. I wrapped my towel around my body and opened the door leading into our bedroom. I stepped out of the bathroom and felt frozen in place as I looked at Bella.

Her hair was pinned up with soft curls falling around her face. The dress she wore was a black long sleeve, low v-neck and backless mini dress. I sucked in a sharp breath as I admired her breast, her ass, and her legs. Damn it my hard on was back, I looked down at her feet and saw she was wearing a pair of purple faux suede peep toe chain t-strap heels. They were the sexist pair of shoes I had ever seen on her feet. There was no fucking way I was letting her out of my sight tonight, the men would be all over her and I would have to kick some ass if one even thought about talking to her.

"Sergeant I think you are eye fucking me now."

I heard her say and I grinned at her, "I am always eye fucking you My Bella." I replied and she blushed. "You looking fucking beautiful Isabella and I'm about to say fuck it and make them all wait." I told her slowly walking over to her, she backed away slowly with a smile as she shook her head no.

"We have less then fifteen minutes, Alice just called and said they were picking up Emmett and Rose now, so we don't have time."

"I can make it quick."

"Probably but your greedy and will want seconds and thirds, I promise I am all yours when we come home, I'll even keep the shoes on."

She told me with a wicked grin plastered on her face. "You promise?" I asked and she nodded her head yes as she bit her bottom lip. I couldn't explain why it was hot for a woman to keep her heels on during sex it was a man thing. So knowing my Bella who hated the damn things was agreeing to keeping them on for me was hotter than a motherfucker. The doorbell rang and then a moment later I heard the front open and the code being put in.

"I only rung the doorbell to let you horny asses know I was coming in!"

I heard Emmett yell from down stairs and I laughed. Bella rolled her eyes and told me to hurry up and get dressed because I was tempting her. I laughed when she walked out of the room and went down stairs.

"Damn baby sis Eddie letting you out the house looking like that?"

I heard Emmett say and laughed, if Emmett noticed how hot she looked then I was end for a long night of batting off the dick heads. I quickly dressed in a pair of black slakes and put on a leather belt. Then I slid on my white silk shirt of course a gift of my twin the pixie. I then put on a pair of cufflinks Bella and Morgan had picked out together as a birthday gift. Last I put on my new gold watch another gift from the beautiful future Mrs. Cullen. Once I was finished getting dressed I grabbed my wallet, our cell phones and Bella's purse off the dresser. I went down stairs and smiled seeing Bella laughing with Alice and Rosalie.

"Damn Eddie you lucky I don't play for the other team or I might have to steal you away from my little sister."

Emmett joked I shook my head at his stupidity. "No your lucky you don't play for the other team because then I would have to kick your ass if you even touched me." I joked back and he laughed a hearty laugh.

"You ladies ready to go?"

I asked and Bella turned around to the sound of my voice and I watched as her eyes look me over. "Hey look damn it we are sharing this limo, no funny business." Emmett told us and everyone laughed around us as Bella and my eyes stayed locked on each other. I walked over to Bella and gave her, her purse and cell phone.

"I almost forgot how well you clean up Sergeant."

"Yeah well you are not allowed to leave my side tonight the first idiot that approaches you will meet my fist."

I told her and she laughed, "Not everything has to be solved with fist, plus what if I want them to talk to me." She teased and I swatted her on the ass, "Don't play with me woman." I told her and she laughed hysterically.

"Relax sergeant you are the only man that will have my attention tonight and forever."

She told me then placed a soft kiss on my lips. "Can the two of you come on, I think Alice and Jasper are about to christen the damn limo." Emmett yelled and I laughed

"We are not, at least not until we drop all of you off later tonight."

Alice yelled and I cringed at the image that gave me. We left the house for the club and we all started drinking in the limo. Rosalie pouted because she couldn't drink so Alice and Bella agreed to drink for her. Jasper and I both had the same worried expressions with this new found news. By the time we arrived to the club Bella and Alice were already buzzed.

"I don't get how they get drunk so damn fast."

Jasper said as we climbed out of the limo. "It's because they are both five foot nothing so the liquor doesn't have far to travel to take effect." Emmett said making Jasper and me laugh.

"I heard that you stupid grizzly bear!"

Alice yelled from inside the limo. Bella and Alice were helping Rose with her dress malfunction. "I swear if my tities get any bigger I won't be able to fit any of my bras." I heard Rosalie say and we all laughed.

"It's not funny you ass wholes!"

Rosalie yelled, "Rose I think you should just take the bra off, I mean your breast are so damn large now they could hold up the dress, it will be sexier that way." Bella told her then I heard skin to skin contact. "Ow! Damn it Rose that shit hurt!" I heard Bella yell.

"Good I don't need you telling me how big my damn tities are, your brother does it enough."

"Well then shit, do it yourself, don't get mad at me you let my idiot brother knock you up."

Bella said now appearing at the door and climbing out of the car, I took her hand and helped her climb out. "Amazing Leah gets nicer with pregnancy and Rose turns into the wicked witch." Bella said and we laughed again. I could hear Alice fighting with Rose about her dress, "Rose, Bella was right, just take the damn thing off. I mean no one will know the difference." I heard Alice say.

"Are you calling me fat?"

"What? No!"

"Just stop I'll do it myself."

Rose said and we laughed hearing slapping noises. "Damn it you pregnant psycho stop slapping me!" Alice yelled then came to the door to climb out of the limo, Jasper helped her out of the car and then Alice slapped Emmett on his chest.

"You go in there and deal with your violent crazy pregnant wife, before I spike her drink tonight to give her some ease."

Alice joked and we all burst into laughter. "I hate all of you!" Rosalie yelled from inside of the limo, "Aww Rosie poo don't be mad, we're having a baby and you look beautiful." Emmett said climbing back into the limo. I looked at my watch and laughed.

"We have been out here for almost a half hour trying to get Rose out of the limo."

I told them and they all laughed. I don't know what Emmett said to Rose but eventually she got out of the car and smiled at everyone.

"I'm sorry Bella and Ali for slapping you."

She told them with a pout and I laughed because she looked like she was being forced to apologize. Once we all made it to the front entrance I looked at the line that was wrapped around the block and was never more grateful that we knew the owner.

Alice yelled over the music coming from the club and told the bouncer our names. He nodded his head and lifted the velvet line to let us in. I felt a pull on my arm and turned around to see a woman holding on to my arm.

"If you get me in with you I'll make this the best night of your life."

She said and before I could say a word my arm was snatched from the woman's grasp. "If you touch him again I will make this the worst night of your life. He's taken sweetheart, and I don't share." Bella told her, the woman looked from me to Bella and then back at me.

"Meet my wife."

I told her and heard Emmett and Jasper laugh as they walked past us to get inside. "Tonight is going to be fun." Jasper said and I laughed because I was more than sure he was right. The woman rolled her eyes and I took Bella's hand.

"I swear I can't take you anywhere without a woman trying to pounce on your dick."

Bella told me and I tossed my head back in laughter. I kissed her lips then said, "They can try but my dick will always be buried where it wants to be most…inside of you love." She blushed and shook her head as we entered the club. We all looked around for Paul, Sam and Emily because they were suppose to meet us at the door. The music was blasting and none of us could really hear what the other was saying. Then I saw Paul coming over to us. I hadn't gotten to know Paul the way I had Sam but I trust Bella so I wasn't worried about their friendship. The girls all gave him hugs and Emmett, Jasper and I all shock his hand.

"Come on we put you guys in our V.I.P room!"

Paul yelled over the music, we followed him to the room and when we entered it was much easier to hear each other.

"Damn Paul looks like you and Sam might have a hit on your hands this place is packed."

Emmett told him, "The line outside is wrapped around the corner too, one girl was so desperate to get in she actually offered herself to Eddie and Bella almost kicked her ass." Alice added and Paul tossed his head back and laughed.

"Jesus Bella, you hadn't even made it inside the club yet and you were about to fight?"

Paul said and Bella shrugged her shoulders. I wrapped my arms around her waist and kissed her neck. "I love lioness, can she stay out and play with me all night?" I asked in Bella's ear and she leaned back into me. "I thought you'd never ask." Came her smooth reply. The door opened and we all turned to see Sam and Emily enter the room with stupid grins on their faces. We all greeted them and then made a toast to the opening of Club Spice. Rosalie argued that she was allowed to have a glass of wine.

"Rose I thought we agreed you weren't drinking?"

"Oh easy for you to say you big ass, your drinking!"

Rosalie snapped at Emmett, we all tried not to laugh but watching them argue was rather hilarious. "Fine I'll stop then." Emmett told her putting his glass down.

"Ha! That's the largest amount of bull shit I've ever heard."

Rose told him, and then she turned and looked at me. "Edward isn't it true that a pregnant woman can have one glass of wine a day and it's not dangerous to the baby?" she asked and now everyone was looking at me. This was one of them moments I hated that I was a doctor.

"Yes that's true but…"

"See and he's a doctor!"

Rosalie yelled, cutting me off. They went at it back and forth and we all slowly migrated out of the V.I.P room and decided to go out on the dance floor. "You think Rose is going to kill Emmett?" Jasper asked yelling over the music as he held Alice hand guiding her to the dance floor.

"No I wouldn't be surprised if they were up there christening the V.I.P room right now."

Bella yelled and we all laughed agreeing. The song in the club changed and everyone started shouting with excitement as 3OH!3's My first Kiss blasted through the speakers. We all danced to the music and after about six songs Emmett and Rose finally came to join us.

"Did you two kiss and make up?"

Bella asked and Rosalie blushed and we all laughed taking that as a yes. We found a booth to sit at since Bella and Alice didn't want to go back to the V.I.P room thanks to Emmett and Rosalie. "Baby can you get me a drink from the bar?" Bella asked into my ear. "What do you want?" I asked her and she told me the name of the drink Sam told us about. I nodded my head and gave her a quick kiss and got up and walked over to the bar. I felt like I was walking through a human maze as I tried to get through the crowd of people dancing on the dance floor. I called to the bartender and asked for Bella's drink and got one for myself.

The music in the club changed again and everyone started to dance like they had lost their minds. I laughed when I saw Emmett and Jasper pull Alice and Rosalie on to the dance floor. They tried to get Bella to go but she shook her head no while laughing. I turned back to the bartender to see if our drinks were ready.

"So if she's your wife, where's your wedding ring?"

I female voice said into my ear entirely too damn close. "She'll be my wife in three weeks." I replied never turning to even look at the woman. "So technically your still single then." She said with an obvious smile in her voice.

"No I'm very much taken, happily taken."

I replied thankful the bartender was coming with our drinks. "That's too bad, we could have had fun." She told me. I took the drinks from the bartender and started to walk away without another comment her way. As I headed back to our table I saw Bella talking to some guy, she looked more annoyed then pleased that he was talking to her. I never saw him before which meant it was time for him to go.

"Come on gorgeous just one dance, you keep saying you're here with your fiancé but I don't see him. If you were my fiancée I wouldn't let a beautiful woman like you out of my sight."

"I didn't let her out of my sight."

I said walking up behind him, I saw Bella's face light up with a smile. The man turned around and looked annoyed. "Who the hell are you?" he asked and this time I grinned when Bella said.

"He is my fiancé I told you I was here with."

The man didn't say another word as he walked away. Bella laughed as I sat down and gave her, her drink. "That girl from the line came over to me at the bar." I told Bella and she smiled

"Is that right and what did she have to say?"

"She asked if you were my wife why I didn't have on a wedding ring, I told her I would in three weeks."

"…three weeks, one day and one hour from now."

Bella said sipping on her straw and I laughed like I always did when she ran down the countdown to our wedding. I watched in amazement as she down her drink as if it was juice.

"Thirsty?"

I asked and she laughed. "Yes, and that wasn't as strong as I thought it would be." She told me and I laughed because I remembered Sam telling us that the drink Bella just had hit you hard like an aftershock. The D.J announced the next song and it was Dirty Dancer by Enrique Iglesias featuring Usher. When it started to play, Bella jumped up.

"Baby come on I want to dance."

She told me I slowly stood up from my seat and finished off my drink. I took her hand and we went out to the dance floor. I pulled her against me so that we were facing each other and we moved together to the beat slowly. Bella smiled at me as her hands slid up around my neck and our hips rocked against each other. She leaned in and kissed my lips softly and sensually. Then when the song picked up speed she lifted her lips from my mine and we stayed connect as we rocked with the beat. Bella looked fucking gorgeous as she rocked her head side to side with the beat while biting down on her bottom lip.

I could tell the liquor was hitting her because she was letting loose and feeling the moment. I loved seeing her like this, no worries stressing her out just enjoying a good time. I turned her so her back was to me and when the beat slowed down some with the next versus she rocked her hips against me slowly and I held her tightly against my body enjoying the friction. Her hands went over mine and she tossed her head back on my shoulder as she moved her hips to the rhythm of the song. When the beat picked up with the hook so did she. My hand slowly slid up her thigh as I placed a kiss on her neck.

"Touch me Edward."

I heard her husk out against my ear, I started to think I was hearing things but then she took my hand and placed it over her clit. I smiled as she continued to dance and I slowly caused friction over her clit. I was grateful for the dark lights in the club and even more thankful that the club was so packed no one could actually see us. With her head tossed back against my shoulder I could hear every sexy moan that left her lips as we moved together on the dance floor. The D.J skillfully transitioned the song into Sex Therapy by Robin Thicke and by then everyone on the dance floor was dry fucking. Bella pressed my hand tighter against her as we moved slowly to the beat and when I saw her face flush a beautiful blush I knew she had come. The idea that I made her come on the dance floor made me even harder then I could imagine.

"Bella I need to be inside of you now."

I growled in her ear, "Find a corner and you'll get your wish." She told me and I looked around until I saw the perfect spot. I took her hand and headed over to a dark corner. When we got to the area I spotted from the dance floor I pressed her up against the wall with her back to me and slid my hand up under her dress. I brought my lips to her ear and asked

"Are you sure Bella because…"

"Edward if you don't fuck me right now I will make a scene."

She told me and I smiled, this was drunk blunt Bella and lioness mixed into one. I ripped her thong from her body because we didn't have time for slow. I quickly unbuckled my pants and released myself. Thankful for her heels she was wearing she was the perfect height for this. So with a little bend of my knees I was inside of her. I pressed into her harder so at first glance it would look like we were dancing extremely close against the wall.

"Fuck Bella you feel fantastic."

I groaned into her neck as I thrust into her repeatedly. I tried to keep my strokes with the beat so that it wouldn't be real obvious what we were up to but she felt too fucking good wrapped around me. I wrapped my arm around her waist and found her hot clit and began plucking and pulling at it. Bella placed her palms against the wall and pushed against the wall in time with every thrust I made into her. I dropped my head against her back as I tried to control myself as I pounded into her. I had to keep reminding myself that we were in a public place.

"Harder."

Bella moaned and I was more than happy to oblige as my other hand held her hips. "Try not to lose your balance, brace yourself on the wall." I told her and she nodded her head then pressed harder into the wall with her hands and I started to hammer into her. Ironically the next song that played was an upbeat song so are actions were still slightly disguised as dirty dancing. I felt her body clench tighter around me and I knew she was close. I worked her point of arousal to the same rhythm of my strokes and I felt my balls start to build up with my coming release. She worked her hips the way she did on the dance floor rocking against my hand and cock and it didn't take much longer for her to come undone around me. I pressed into her causing her to press against the wall and kissed the back of her neck as I lifted her foot up on the speaker next to us and dove deeper into her.

She pressed the side of her face against the wall and we caught eyes. The love and desire I saw in them drove me fucking insane and I fucked her senseless. I needed her to come with me so I worked her clit again and kissed on the hollow part of her neck. I tried to hold on but when she intentionally tighten her walls around me and said, "I want to feel you come inside of me." I crashed into her and released my seed, my orgasm must have trigged hers because she came like a flood around me and I had to muffle my groan into her neck. We stayed that way trying to catch our breaths, when the song changed again I knew we needed to move. It may have been Sam's club but Bella would never get over the embarrassment of being caught.

"We should move before someone figures out what we were doing."

I said in her ear, she giggled then nodded her head in agreement. We slowly pulled apart and I quickly fixed my clothes then made sure her dress covered her ass since she was now panty less. She turned around and faced me with a grin on her face. I stepped closer to her and kissed her lips softly.

"That was absolutely fantastic, thank you."

She said wrapping her arms around my neck, "Your welcome teacher Swan I am always happy to assist a citizen of our great country especially one as fine as your ass." I told her with a grin and filling my hand with one her perfect ass cheeks. She laughed then slapped my chest playfully.

"I better be the only citizen you assist that way, you arrogant bastard."

I tossed my head back in laughter, then when I looked back at her I kissed her deeply so that what I said next she wouldn't doubt.

"You are it for me Isabella, no one on this planet could ever measure to you in my eyes."

"Good would hate to have to bring out my dirty fighting moves on some poor defenseless girl."

She told me and I laughed again and took her hand into my mine as we headed back over to our table. Everyone was sitting there drinking and laughing. Bella sat down first and I slid in next to her.

"Where the hell did the two of you disappear off too, one minute I saw you dry fucking then you were gone."

Emmett said and Bella giggled then dropped her head on my shoulder. "Oh my god did the two of you just have naughty public bathroom sex?" Alice asked and Bella and I shook our heads no.

"We never made it to the bathrooms."

Bella said and everyone at the table laughed, "Damn it first Emmett and Rose and now you too, Jas lets go we're behind." Alice said jumping up from her seat, Jasper had a stupid grin on his face and I could tell there was no way he was about to protest this.

"Wait so all of you had sex in my club already other then Ali and Jas?"

Sam asked with a grin on his face, Rosalie and Bella giggled while both Emmett and I shrugged our shoulders while nodding our heads yes.

"See I told you they would, that is why we did before you guys got here."

Emily said making all of us laugh again, "So that's why Paul had to take us to V.I.P alone?" I asked and Emily nodded her head yes and she laughed. "Damn Sam your club brings the freak out in people, it's definitely going to be a gold mind, who should have named it letting go of your inhibitions." Emmett said and we all laughed.

"Em that name would be too damn long."

Sam told him, Emmett laughed and brought his beer to his lips, "I'll just call it the sex spot. I bet someone going to make a baby tonight after being in here with that sex music blasting and open bar, hell I wouldn't be surprised if me and Rose made a twin or if someone else created kid number two tonight. I'm just saying this place breaths sex." Emmett told all of us and we all laughed hysterically.

"Thanks for the speech Emmett it was entertaining."

Emily told him with a smile. Then Sam whispered something in her ear and she laughed. Alice and Jasper had already disappeared and I shook my head trying to get rid of the thought.

"When we get home, I want to do it on the deck under the stars."

Bella said in my ear, I tried to control my reaction but my dick didn't get the message. I turned to her then said, "It's cold outside love." She grinned then I felt her hand on my thigh as it grazed over my dick.

"Then I guess you better keep me hot."

She said and I lost it and cupped her face devouring her mouth forgetting everyone who was sitting at the table with us. The only person that mattered was in front of me and I planned to get rid of all her inhibitions tonight.

* * *

><p><em>This chapter was super fun to write thought B&amp;E needed a night out to stop thinking about the deployment. Loved Bella's conversation with Morgan also,<em>

_And sad face that Morgan feels rejected by Joselyn, but she's young and doesn't fully understand._

_Oh and I was going through all my reviews and first let me say you guys are great, and wish those of you who only reviewed once that were considered anonymous will comment again so I know you guys are still reading! I love to hear what all of you have to say!_

_SO Pleeeaaassssseee leave reviews (In my best Morgan voice LOL) will post as soon as I can. Thanks for reading!_


	47. Always There

**Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to the Twilight Characters. They and the amazing Saga are owned by the wonderful Stephanie Meyer. **

**A/N: I'm super happy you all are enjoying my story; Thanks so so much for all the add's to favorites and alerts I love watching the numbers go up : )**

**I personally like this chapter and hope you guys do as well. It's fun with some drama as well. Enjoy you guys! All of you are super fantastic for reading and I love all the support thanks!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 45 Always There<strong>

**Edward POV**

"Tell me again why we are doing this instead of going to Vegas?"

Bella asked as we listened to Alice go over our wedding plans. "Because as much as you say you won't you'll regret it on our 50th wedding anniversary." I whispered back to her and she smiled then put her head back on my shoulder.

"I think that white roses will be better but I can get lavender ones to match the bridesmaid's dresses."

Alice said and I knew Bella wasn't really interested in what she was saying. "Why don't you just mix them since the wedding colors are white and lavender?" I said and Alice smiled at me. Bella and I had decided on these colors because a lavender rose represented love at first sight and I knew I had fallen in love with Bella when we met in second grade, we choose white to represent our impeccable love and worthiness of each other. I felt like it represented us perfectly.

"So we are related, DNA didn't make a mistake."

Alice said and I laughed, "Oh and Bella you have to get fitted in your wedding dress tomorrow, do you want them to come to your house or here at mine?" Alice asked and Bella looked up at me then Alice.

"Here, because I have this feeling someone may try and steal a peek."

Bella answered and I laughed knowing she was talking about me. "If Alice picked it I already have an idea what it looks like." I said remembering the kind of dress Alice said she wanted Bella to wear. Then Alice smiled shaking her head no.

"Bella picked her own wedding dress, and Edward try not to have a heart attack that day when you see her alright?"

Alice told me and I looked down at Bella who was blushing. "Now I really want to see it." I said, the thought that Bella actually took control of that part let me know it was important to her what I saw her in that day and I was intrigued by the idea. Bella shook her head no as if she could hear my thoughts.

"We only have one week, three days, ten hours and forty three minutes left, you'll see it then."

She told me and I laughed then placed a kiss on her lips. "Morgan picked her dress out and I swear that little girl has stolen more of my heart." I heard Alice say as I continued to nibble on Bella's lip. I smiled when I felt her shudder against me. "Hey you too, pay attention!" Alice yelled at us snapping her fingers. Bella and I had been blocking Alice out most of the time we were sitting here and I knew it was pissing Alice off. We eventually pulled our lips from each other and turned our attention back to Alice who was now handing us a menu.

"Esme wants the two of you to choose the menu for dinner and she said she already knows you want a chocolate wedding cake even though it's not traditional."

"Nothing about our wedding is traditional Alice."

I told her as I looked at the menu. "I want the Chicken." Bella said pointing at a chicken dish my mom created. I smiled and nodded my head in agreement. We let Alice know what else we wanted on the menu and then we went over some more last minute details. Bella looked up at me with a smile on her face and I smiled back her then asked.

"What's with the smile?"

"As much as I hate sitting here having to do this, I'm really excited. I feel like I'm going to burst."

She told me and I laughed and kissed her lips softly. "I'm excited too; I've been waiting for this day since I was seven." I told her and she shook her head.

"You don't believe me?"

"Nope."

She answered with a smile popping the P. I lifted her chin to make certain I had her undivided attention. "I knew I wanted to marry you the first day we met and I pulled your pig tails. I knew I wanted to marry you when I took you to prom. I knew I wanted to marry you even when we were apart and I knew I wanted to marry you the day we got back together. I knew I wanted to marry you when I first saw you with Morgan, I knew I wanted to marry you when I put that garter on your leg at Em's wedding and I knew I wanted to marry you when you slapped me the night of the break in. I have and will always want you to be my wife and I cannot wait to marry you on December 20th at noon in Forks Washington Isabella." I told her and watched her cheeks blush that beautiful shade of pink.

"Even when I snore?"

"Especially then love, and don't think I missed you admitting to snoring."

I told her with a smile, she laughed then leaned up and we shared a passionate but sensual kiss. "You guys still going over wedding plans?" I heard Jasper ask then laughed when Alice said.

"Yes because the two damn horny adults can't keep their lips off each other long enough for us to finish."

"Stop being a hater Alice."

Bella told her and Jasper laughed, "Ali you can't get mad at them. Whenever we even start to talk about our wedding you attack me." Jasper said making all of us laugh.

"Where's Morgan, we have to leave soon?"

Bella asked right when Morgan ran into the living room, "Mommy I beat uncle Jazzy at rock band." Morgan said climbing into my lap. Bella high fived her and Jasper shook his head.

"I let you win."

He told her and she shook her head and stuck out her tongue, "Hey Morgan do you know what mommy's wedding dress look like?' I asked making everyone laugh at me and Bella to slap my shoulder. Morgan giggled then said, "Mommy said I can't tell you but it's really pretty." I shook my head then said.

"Hey it was worth a try."

"You are pathetic."

Bella said laughing as she started to get up from the couch. "Ah and yet you are marrying me." I reminded her with a smile. "Why I'll never know." She joked and I swatted her on her ass making Alice and Jasper laugh and Morgan to pop my hand.

"Daddy don't hit my mommy's butt."

Morgan told me and I laughed while Bella blushed. "Come on baby let's go use the bathroom before we leave and take daddy to work." Bella told her taking her hand. Morgan jumped out of my lap and took Bella's hand as they disappeared out of the living room.

"Edward did you call the resort and tell them we needed an eight bedroom cabin instead of a six bedroom?"

"Yes, Alice and they assured me that we would have it for the entire week."

I told her, Bella and I would be spending four nights and four days alone at the resort for our honey moon and then everyone else would join us on Christmas Eve. Originally it was Alice, Jasper, Rose, Emmett, My parents, Charlie and Sue. Then Renee, Phil, Sam and Emily said that wanted to join us also. Everyone was paying their own way so we saw no reason to object. Morgan was overjoyed knowing she would have all her aunts, uncles and grandparents. Also Bella and I had recently declared Sam and Emily Morgan's god parents which sent Morgan over the moon.

"So Eddie your about to be a married man, nervous?"

Jasper asked and then we both laughed knowing damn well I wasn't nervous about marrying Bella. Just anxious for it to hurry the hell up and get here.

"Ali I wanted to apologize for missing your wedding I know…"

"Edward stop right there. It is not your fault and I know you would be there if you could. As long as you come home safely that is all that matters."

Alice told me making me smile. Bella and Morgan came back into the living room laughing at what I wasn't sure but didn't bother to ask since I was sure Morgan would tell me it was mommy and daughter business.

"You ready to go?"

Bella asked me and I looked at my watch and saw that I had another hour before I had to be at work and Alice didn't live close to the hospital.

"Yeah, I guess so."

I answered getting up from the couch. We told Alice and Jasper bye then left for the hospital. I was working my last double before I had off for the rest of the year and had to leave for my deployment. Bella wanted to drive me to work tonight and pick me up in the morning.

"Daddy, can we go to the aquarium tomorrow?"

Morgan asked with her mouth full of the fruit snacks Bella had just given her. "After I get some sleep we can princess." I told her and she smiled and nodded her head. I looked over at Bella and I could tell she had a lot more on her mind then watching the road.

"What's on your mind Teacher Swan?"

"You, us, the wedding and the honeymoon."

She answered with a smile, I smiled back. "Sounds fun." I told her and she blushed. "I hope so." She tossed back with a seductive smile and I laughed. We joked around in the car and I laughed when Morgan tried to tell Bella the story I told her about why the sky was blue. Every few sentences she would stop and say, "And then what happened daddy?" I would tell her and then she would say oh right and repeat what I said to Bella. When we arrived at the hospital I leaned into the back and gave Morgan a kiss on her forehead.

"You be a good girl for mommy or no aquarium tomorrow."

I told her and she nodded her head yes, "I'll be a good girl daddy I promise." She told me and I smiled happy with her promise. I turned to Bella and gave her what was supposed to be a quick kiss but turned into more than that.

"illlllllll"

Morgan said from the back seat making Bella and me laugh. "What are the two of you up to after you leave?" I asked Bella as I grabbed my duffle bag from the back seat.

"Morgan wants to visit her Grandpa Charlie and Uncle Jenks at the police station then probably home. Feel like homemade pizza tonight Morgan?"

Bella asked Morgan who nodded her head with a huge smile on her face. "Alright, drive safely and call me when you get home. I love you ladies." I told them, Bella held my face and kissed me again.

"I love you too daddy."

Morgan said from the back seat, "I love you too try to have a good day at work." Bella told me with a smile on her face. I had to be honest today was one of our best days since the cloud of my deployment, I honestly thought it was because of the wedding plans. As much as Bella hated going through the stuff I could tell it uplifted her mood. I got out of the car and waved at them as I watched them pull off. I went into the hospital and waved at Angela who was at the nurses' station talking with a patient.

"Dr. Cullen I need a consult on this patients MRI results."

I heard Diego call to me before I even hit the break room. I turned around and looked at him. "Let me see it." I said in some irritation. He pulled the results out and held it up to the light. I took it from him and examined it.

"The patient has five herniated disc in his back."

I told him handing him the MRI scan back to him. "Thanks Dr. Cullen, that's what I thought." He told me and I nodded my head then said.

"Try to go by your first instinct. You're a good doctor Diego you don't always need a consult."

He smiled at me like a child who just got praise from his parents. "Thanks Dr. Cullen." He said again. I told him he was welcome then headed for the break room to change into my scrubs. I placed my things in my locker and then prepared to walk out of the break room when Irina walked in we said hello as she walked over to her locker then she said.

"So I heard you and Bella are getting married in a week."

I don't know why people always started conversations like that, of course she heard it. Almost the entire hospital staff was invited to Bella and my wedding.

"Yup, can't wait."

I told her with a grin on my face. "Then you're being deployed?" She asked and I nodded my head yes. I wasn't sure where she was going with this so I waited.

"That has to be tough on you guys relationship."

"We love each other, and she supports me."

"Do you trust she'll wait?"

"I know she will, Bella is a one in a life time kind of woman."

I told her trying to keep my irritation hidden, "I figured since she captured a guy like you. I'm happy for the both of you." She told me and I smiled.

"Thanks."

I told her then she nodded her head grabbed her things and walked back out of the room. I went to walk out when my cell phone started to ring. I pulled it out and saw that it was a blocked call.

"Dr. Cullen."

I answered in case it was a professional call. "Fuck I didn't realize how much I missed you until now." A female voice I knew well said on the other end of the phone.

"Tanya where are you?"

I asked with extreme anger building in me. "Just know I'm not in the country, so your precious Bella is safe…for now anyway." She answered and I could hear a lot of noise in the background.

"Tanya if you do anything to Bella I will kill you."

"Ugh! When will you see that I love you so much more than she does Edward?"

"Tanya where are you, if you turn yourself in now they might be light with you prison time."

I told her hoping she would tell me, "I'm not going to prison and we both know that." She told me and I ran my fingers through my hair as I tried to decipher what language the people in the back ground was speaking.

"So you're really marrying that little bitch in a week."

She more like stated then asked but I answered her anyway. "Yes, I'm marrying Bella, now where are you Tanya just tell me and I'll come get you." I told her trying to take a different approach.

"You don't mean that shit, you won't pick me until she's out of the picture."

"No Tanya, we can be together just tell me where you are?"

"I can't tell you, he said we have to wait until things cool down in the states. So she's alive for now but when you come back from your deployment in June I'll come to you. Then I'll get rid of her, you'll be a widower but we can be together then. I love you Edward, I'll see you in June."

Then the line went dead. "Fuck!" I shouted out in frustration. I quickly called Charlie and damn near screamed at the officer who answered the phone. He was giving me a hard time about connecting me to Charlie and I wasn't in the mood.

"What is it Edward is the girls ok?"

He asked when he finally got on the phone. I told him about my phone call with Tanya and he began cursing into the phone.

"How the hell did she even get out of the country?"

"I don't know but she's with someone, she said he told her they had to wait until things cool down."

"Who do you think it could be?"

"Whoever bailed her out, I honestly think it was James McCarter."

"The guy that shot Jacob?"

"Yeah."

"Wait so they know each other?"

"Yeah last I checked they were dating."

"Fuck! James got out of the country the same night as the shooting. But I knew he didn't come back into the country he's wanted."

Charlie said, "So it sounds like we have until your back from your deployment to find her and hopefully he's with her. But I'm going to keep an officer rotation on Bella and Morgan anyway." Charlie told me and I knew that they were going to be in good hands but I didn't like this shit.

"Charlie if something happens to them I'll…fuck!"

I yelled again, "Edward you know I won't let a damn thing happen to them. Do you want me to tell Bella?" He asked me I ran my fingers through my hair.

"I'll call her; she's suppose to be coming to see you now actually."

I told him and then I heard her voice saying hi dad and Morgan screaming hey Grandpa Charlie. "Do you want to tell her now then?" He asked me,

"Yeah put her on."

I told him and heard her ask who was on the phone. "Hello?" She asked in a questioning tone. "Hey baby, are you alone?" I asked her sitting down at the table.

"I am now, dad just took Morgan to say hi to everyone else. Edward what's wrong shouldn't you be working."

"Tanya called me."

I told her and the phone was silent for a moment. "What did she say?" she asked me, and I told her about my conversation with Tanya and how I tried to get her to tell me where she was.

"Edward if that bitch think she's going to win I want her to know she has another damn thing coming."

Bella snapped into the phone, "Your father and I agree to put police protection on you and Morgan." I told her knowing that she would have a problem with that.

"I'm fine with it on Morgan, but I don't need it. I can protect myself and she said she wouldn't be here until June."

"Bella humor me alright, I'll worry less about you if I know someone is watching my heart while I'm gone. Plus we don't know if she meant she was coming for you until then."

"I'm not scared of her Edward."

"I know you're not baby, but please."

"I'll agree but I want someone from Jasper protection service and when I'm with Emmett, Sam, Jasper, your father or mine I don't want the damn detail following me."

She snapped and I smiled always my negotiator. "Alright baby, your dad is probably going to have someone follow you and Morgan home." I told her and she blew out an irritated breath.

"I figured. What about you?"

"She's too infatuated with me. I'm pretty sure I'm safe."

"I love you Edward."

"I love you Isabella, are we still getting married in a week?"

I asked and she laughed, "You bet your sexy ass we are, that bitch will not ruin my wedding day. She probably only called to scare us into canceling." Bella said and I knew she was probably right but I wasn't taking any chances.

**Bella POV**

I watched the police cruiser that drove behind us and I absolutely fucking hated this. I wanted Tanya to show her face so I could kick her ass and be rid of her for good.

"Mommy why the police follow us?"

Morgan asked cranking her neck to look out the back window. "Sit down baby, and they just want to make sure that we're safe." I told her looking at the car through my rearview mirror.

"Oh did Grandpa Charlie tell them to follow us?"

"Yes, but we're going to go see Aunty Rose and Emmy Bear."

I told her, I hated the idea of the cruiser following me around so I was going to go to Emmett and ask him to follow us home and to stay the night until I picked Edward up from work.

"Hurray!"

Morgan yelled and I smiled, happy she see that the idea of the cruiser following us didn't scare her. When I arrived at the gym the cop pulled up behind me and climbed out the car when I did.

"Henry you don't have to follow me inside."

"Bella your father is not killing me, once I see you're with Emmett I'll leave."

He told me and I rolled my eyes and took Morgan's hand and walked into the gym straight for Rose and Emmett's office. I knocked on the door and it flew open.

"I was just about to call you."

Emmett said looking worried, "Dad called you." I said already knowing the answer. Emmett nodded his head then looked behind me at Henry.

"Thanks Henry, I got it from here."

Emmett told him, Henry nodded his head then told us he would see us later. I walked into the office and Morgan walked right over to the huge fish tank that sat against the wall.

"So dad said the bitc…woman called Edward on his cell."

Emmett said obviously trying to cover his own anger, "Yes, but I'm telling you I think she's was just trying to scare me into backing out of the wedding." I told him sitting down on the couch that rested in the room.

"I don't want to chance it Bella."

"Yeah neither does Edward or Dad, which is why I was going to ask you to stay the night at my place until I pick Edward up in the morning."

"Of course."

Emmett said sitting on the edge of his disk the office door opened and Rosalie walked in. "Aunt Rose!" Morgan yelled running over to her. Rose kissed her cheek then asked her about her day. Morgan began telling her about what we did at Alice's and then told her about the police car that followed us here.

"What police car?"

Rose asked looking at me, "Morgan want to see the big whirl pool we have?" Emmett asked and Morgan nodded her head yes taking his hand. They both left the office and Rosalie looked at me.

"Ok what the hell is going on?"

Rosalie asked sitting down next to me on the couch. I told her about the call Edward got from Tanya and now that everyone wanted protection detail on Morgan and me.

"I knew I should have whooped her ass that day at the hospital."

"Yeah I know right, I never knew a woman could be so fucking vindictive. Why can't she just accept Edward doesn't want to be with her?"

"Because she's crazy."

Rosalie said when the office door opened again and Emmett walked in with Jasper and Alice. I rolled my eyes because I already knew where this was going.

"Where is my daughter?"

I asked seeing she wasn't with them. "Mom and dad has her they are doing step aerobics with Susan." Alice told me coming in and sitting on the other side of me.

"Bella your dad called me and…"

"Jeez I never knew dad to be such a gossip."

I said rolling my eyes, "Bella we care about you and we're worried." Jasper said pulling a chair up to sit in front of me.

"I'll be fine guys really."

"You're right you will be. I talked to Edward and we agreed that the only person from my agency that we could trust to protect you and Morgan is me."

Jasper told me with a serious look on his face. "Jazz you have a fiancée to tend to, a wedding to plan and…" Alice hand was over my mouth before I could finish.

"I'm fine Bella you are like my sister and I will kill that blonde bimbo if she so much as lay a hand on you. And it will be like Jas is doing any other job, only I like you."

Alice told me and I laughed, "Plus I'll only be with you until Emmett or Sam is with you." Jasper told me then he looked over at Emmett as if he was waiting for him to add something.

"Bells I know you're not going to like this but Edward and I think that I should move in with you guys while he's away. At least until they find Tanya."

"Emmett no you have a wife and a baby on the way!"

I yelled at him, "I'm moving into Bella so get over it." Rose told me taking away my excuse as to why Emmett shouldn't move in. I ran my fingers through my hair.

"Great I get 24/7 Emmett and Jasper detail."

I said sarcastically, "Sam will take over when we have to do something. It's either this way or Charlie will have the police all over you." Jasper told me and I blew out a breath.

"Fine, but I don't like this."

"We already knew that."

Alice added with a smile. I bit on my bottom lip and then my phone vibrated in my pocket I pulled it out not real surprised to see it was from Edward.

**E: Please don't be mad at me love; I just want to make sure the two of you are safe.**

**B: I'm not mad at you; I know your trying to protect us. I'm just mad at her, and all of this.**

I texted back, "Bella Wella come on it won't be all bad, we can have a lot of fun little sister." Emmett told me with his stupid infectious smile. I smiled back at him and knew he was right with this going on I wouldn't have much time to be alone and dwell on Edward being away.

**E: I'm fighting with the desire to come home to you now.**

**B: Stay at work I'm fine, I'm sitting with Emmett and Jasper now and the way they are looking at me I know I will not be let out of their sight.**

**E: Good I love you Isabella**

**B: So you keep telling me**

I replied and Alice giggled. I looked over at her and saw she was watching what I texted Edward. I looked back at Emmett and Jasper and saw they were still watching me.

"Can you two goons stop looking at me like that?"

I asked with a smile, "I keep waiting for fury that would put a bear to shame." Jasper said and I laughed, "Yeah Bells you're really alright with this?" Emmett asked me and I shrugged my shoulders.

"If I said no it wouldn't make a difference. Edward, dad, Sam or the two of you wouldn't listen to me anyway so I may as well just deal with it."

I explained to them, right when my cell phone vibrated again.

**E: I'm only working this one shift, I'll get a ride home with Seth I don't want to be away from you if I don't absolutely have to be.**

**B: Baby you don't have to do that, Emmett is going to stay the night.**

**E: Bella I need to see you and Morgan to relieve the anxiety attack I'm having, the only reason I can't leave now is because there isn't another attending here.**

**B: Alright baby, I'll wait up for you, I love you Sergeant.**

**E: As I love you Teacher Swan.**

The office door opened and Morgan ran in with Carlisle and Esme behind her. "Mommy come do step aerobics with me." Morgan said pronouncing aerobics wrong. I laughed and kissed her cheek.

"How are you dear?"

Esme asked me and I smiled, "I'm fine." I told her, "She keeps saying that." Alice told them and I rolled my eyes yet again.

"Because I am, she will not ruin any of this for me. I am marrying Edward in one week and that is what I'm focused on not Tanya fucking Denali."

I snapped then saw the scowling glare Morgan was now giving me. "I'm sorry princess lets go do some aerobics." I told her getting up from the couch. I saw their eyes watching me closely and I looked at Jasper and Emmett.

"Am I allowed to go do aerobics with my daughter or do you need to check that out first."

"Ah there's some of that fury!"

Jasper said and I rolled my eyes and walked out the office holding Morgan's hand. Morgan walked me over to the room when Peter caught up to me and stopped me.

"Hey Bella."

"Hi Peter."

"You look nice today."

"Thank you."

I replied really not in the mood for small talk. "So you're really getting married in a week?" I smiled at him as I thought about that beautiful fact. "Yes I'm getting married in a week, can't wait." I answered knowing I was probably blushing.

"Who's this pretty little girl with you?"

He asked smiling at Morgan. I looked down at Morgan and saw she was giving him a questioning look. "This is my daughter Morgan." I told him squeezing her hand. She always seemed to become quiet around strangers.

"I didn't know you had a daughter, Bella."

"Yeah, Edward and I adopted her."

I said with a smile on my face, "So you guys just took no time adding to your family uh?" He asked and before I could answer something cold and wet hit my back. Morgan shrieked with excitement as water hit her face. I turned around to see Jasper and Emmett holding water balloons.

"What the hell guys!"

I yelled and then Jasper tossed a balloon my way and it hit my chest with a huge splash. I had to laugh as the water splashed onto my face.

"You need to laugh and not let this Tanya bull get to you so we figured a water balloon fight would do."

Jasper said with a smile, "This is a place of business you idiots." I told them and Emmett grinned. "True, but it's my business and I can do as I please in here so…" He trailed off then tossed another water balloon at me. Before I knew it I was being chased around Emmett's gym while Jasper and Emmett through balloons at me. Morgan traded on me and went with her uncle's. Alice and Rose came out with a bucket and rushed over to me.

"Who keeps water balloons in their office?"

I asked wiping the wet hair out of my face. "Do you know your brother at all?" Rose asked me with a smile on her face. I laughed and picked two balloons out of the bucket and tossed them over to where the guys and Morgan were.

"Mommy you got me!"

Morgan yelled and I laughed, "Good you trader!" I yelled back then three balloons came our way hitting Alice in the head. "That's for our niece; don't get mad she picked greatness over clumsiness!" Emmett yelled making us laugh. I saw Esme at the door of the office holding her cell phone up as if she was recording this which I was sure she was. We played like that until we were eventually out of balloons; I was actually surprised when the people in the gym joined in on the water balloon fight. I couldn't stop smiling when I thought about how lucky we were to have family and friends like them. I knew that without a doubt in good times and bad they would all always be here for us.

* * *

><p><em>Look like Tanya is at it again and so excited about their wedding!<em>

_So excited that I've decided to let you guys have a sneak peek at the pictures of some of the arrangements for their wedding and to also let you guys pick Bella's wedding dress. There are four dress options to choose from. _

_Either visit this facebook site which I created just for this (Emotion Masen) send a friend request which will get accepted right away, here is the link! Then click on Photos to see the pictures_

_www**(dot)**facebook**(dot)**com/home**(dot)**php#!/profile**(dot)**php?id=100002567129416_

_Or_

_emotionmasen**(at)**ymail**(dot)**com_

_You __can s__end me an email at this email address I made just for this and I'll send you the attachment in the email. Please put that you got the email from fanfic so that I know before I send the link!_

_How you decided to do it is up to you, just please post your dress choice as a comment on facebook, in email or I would prefer by review! How you decided is up to you. The dress with the most votes will win!_

_The voting will be closed by Monday July 4__th__ because by then I will hopefully be writing their wedding chapter!_

_Pleeeaaassssseee leave reviews (In my best Morgan voice LOL) will post as soon as I can. Thanks for reading!_


	48. In Time

**Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to the Twilight Characters. They and the amazing Saga are owned by the wonderful Stephanie Meyer. **

**A/N: I'm super happy you all are enjoying my story; Thanks so so much for all the add's to favorites and alerts I love watching the numbers go up : )**

**Don't have much to say about this chapter….It's all Edward's point of view. All of you are super fantastic for reading and I love all the support thanks!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 46 In time<strong>

**Edward POV**

I called Seth and asked what time his shift started and thankfully it was an hour after my first shift was over. I asked him if he would mine coming in early to give me a ride home. I already asked Carlos to cover for me and to call me if things became too hectic once he came in for what would be my second shift. I needed to get home to Bella and Morgan. I knew that they were safe but I needed to see them to hold them. I swore if I got my hands on Tanya she would be breathing her last breath just for threatening Bella's life. The fucking woman was insane and I wish I would have seen it before. I ran my fingers through my hair as I watched the clock waiting for this shift to be over.

"Edward stop stressing she's fine."

Angela whispered in my ear so no one else would start asking questions. I nodded my head knowing she was right but it didn't change how I felt because I wasn't the one with her. I wasn't sure how the hell I would survive overseas without being able to hold her for six fucking months.

"Dr. Cullen there is a woman in room four asking for you."

Diego said looking scared to talk to me, I couldn't blame him. I practically bit his head off earlier when he came to me after I had talked to Emmett and Japer. I nodded my head and took the chart in his hand from him then headed for the exam room.

"Hello Mrs. Houston."

I said knowing the woman well because she came to the E.R for damn near everything. "I was having chest pains Dr. Cullen and then I couldn't see out of my left eye." She told me and then Diego started to run off what could have been wrong with her and I held up my hand to stop him.

"Mrs. Houston what did you have for dinner?"

I asked and saw the confused look on Diego's face, "Some Chili." She answered not looking in my direction. "Does the pain burn?" I asked her and she nodded her head.

"Its heart burn Mrs. Houston, but I feel like you knew that already the same way you know you have never been able to see out of your left eye."

I told her and she laughed. "I can't get one over on you Dr. Cullen." She said with a toothless smile. I shook my head at her. The woman was lonely, her husband died over a year ago and her children lived on the east coast.

"Mrs. Houston what have I told you about coming in here and wasting my doctors time. There all real people with injuries and illnesses out there in that waiting room and when you do this you take a doctor from them."

I told her which felt like the hundredth time I've said it to her. "I'm sorry Dr. Cullen I'm just so lonely you know my George died and my kids are in New York. I didn't mean to bother you with my foolishness." She told me and I ran my fingers through my hair and just told her to have a good night and walked back out of the room. Diego was behind me as I headed for the nurses' station to let Angela know she didn't need to write Mrs. Houston up into the computer.

"So nothing was wrong with her?"

Diego asked me, "Just a broken heart and we can't fix those." I told him and he smiled understanding. I gave Angela the chart and explain to her that it was Mrs. Houston. She handed me another chart and I knew she was just trying to keep me busy and I appreciated it. I got a text message on my phone and saw it was from my mother. I opened it to see it was a video when I opened the video I saw things being tossed in the air then I heard Bella's laugh and I smiled. As I watched more of the video I realized they were having a water balloon fight at Emmett's gym and laughed when I saw Morgan run pass holding Emmett's hand. Then the camera moved and I saw my mother's face.

"They are fine Edward so stop worrying."

She said then the message ended and I laughed. I texted her back a thank you and that I needed to see that and she told me she figured as much. I felt in a better mood as I went to see my next patient. When I opened the curtain there was a middle age man sitting on the exam bed holding a bloody towel over his arm.

"Mr. Rockwell what happened to your arm?"

I asked him pulling the stool in front of him, "My crazy wife is what happened. The woman lost her mind." He told me and I pulled some latex gloves from the drawer and put them on. I removed the towel and tried to look at the wound.

"Don't get married man, when you do all that excitement the two of you shared disappears."

He told me and I shook my head. "I don't think so, my parents have been married for thirty years now, and their excitement is still there." I told him and he looked at me like I was crazy.

"No bull shit?"

I laughed, "No bull shit." I told him picking up some wipes to clean around the wound so I could see it better.

"You don't see that anymore."

He told me and I nodded my head agreeing with him. "How long have you been married Mr. Rockwell?" I asked him and he sucked in a deep breath. "Five years." He answered as if that was a life time. I tried not to laugh at the look of anguish on his face.

"Mind if I ask why your wife stabbed you?"

"She caught me cheating with the neighbor, the woman just went crazy. I mean I'm a man and the woman came on to me."

He told me as if I was about to tell him it was alright that he cheated on his wife. Instead I said nothing and continued to clean around the wound.

"You know what I mean, when a woman throws herself at you who are we as men to deny them."

"You are a married man that's who you are to deny them."

I reminded him as I now dug into the drawer to take out the needle and thread to give him stitches. "You must be in love." He told me and I laughed out loud.

"What does that have to do with anything?"

I asked him, "Your blinded, wait until you've been in love with her for years. Those little corks of hers won't be so cute anymore." He told me and I laughed again.

"I've actually been in love with my fiancée for almost twenty years and if anything I love her more than I did back then."

"How old are you?"

"Twenty-Seven."

"Sure got your life together for a twenty-seven year old."

"Joined the Marines when I was nineteen and went to Medical school there, came here and because I worked in those conditions let's say it made me more qualified than most doctors."

I told him and he nodded his head, "So you've known your fiancée since you were seven?" He asked me and I nodded my head and he let out a long whistle.

"Do you need me to numb your arm before I start to stitch you up?"

"No, I'll be alright."

He told me and I continued to stitch him up. "Do you guys have any children?" He asked me and I nodded my head. "A little girl." He nodded his head then said

"We just found out my wife can't have children."

"So adopt."

"I don't know if I could love that child as if it was my own."

"My fiancée and I love our daughter as if she was from her own DNA."

I told him and he looked at me again. "So your twenty-seven in the marines, a doctor, about to get married and took the responsibility of adopting a child. Your parents must be proud of you." He said and I laughed, "Yeah I guess they are." I told him as I continue to stitch him up. After I finished stitching him up he looked at me then said.

"Guess I should go home and try to make up with my wife uh?"

"I think that might be a good idea before I'll have to stitch something else up."

I told him and he laughed. I left the exam room and continued to seeing more patients throughout the night. I only had an hour left before I would be going home to Bella and Morgan. My phone vibrated and I pulled it out seeing it was from Bella and I knew I was grinning like an idiot.

**B: Can't wait for you to come home.**

**E: Can't wait to be home either, be off in another hour**

**B: No you don't understand, I can't wait. I'm in the parking lot.**

She texted back and I quickly told Diego and Angela I would be back and ran out into the parking lot, and there she was sitting in her car. She was biting her lip and I knew she was probably waiting for me to text her back. I smiled and walked over to her car then knocked on the window. She jumped and then rolled down the window.

"Fuck you scared me Edward."

She practically yelled. I smiled and lowered my head into the car to kiss her. "Did you come alone?" I asked her seeing no huge jeep behind her. She bit her lip because we both knew I was about to fuse at her.

"I couldn't wait, Emmett and Rose were sleep. So I figured I could sneak out come pick you up all before they would notice."

"You snuck out?"

"Yes, we did do a lot of that as teenagers so it wasn't very hard."

She told me and I smiled thinking about all the times I had snuck her out of the house or I snuck in while Charlie was sleeping. I pushed her thick locks behind her ear and kissed her lips again.

"I want to be mad at you for putting yourself in danger by coming out in the middle of the night alone, but I'm too happy to see you."

I told her and she smiled with a light blush, "I was hoping you said that. I can sit out here until you get off." Bella told me and I shook my head.

"No way in hell I'm letting that happen. Come on your sitting in Carlisle's office until I get off."

I told her already opening the driver side door, then when I saw she didn't have on any pants I slammed the car door back.

"Where the hell are your pants?"

I asked and she laughed, "I told you I couldn't wait. I felt this strong desire to be near you stronger than normal anyway so I jumped out of bed grabbed my cars keys and here I am." She explained and I shook my head then started to take off my lab coat.

"What are you doing?"

She asked me, "You're putting this on." I told her causing her to roll her eyes. Something told me she had been doing a lot of that in the last twenty-four hours.

"Edward that's why I said I would wait in the car."

"And, I already told you that you weren't. Now put this on."

I told her handing her my lab coat through the window. She snatched it from my hand blowing out an irritated breath. I didn't care because she put it on then looked up at me.

"Happy now?"

"Extremely, no come on."

I told her opening the car door again. She slowly climbed out and I took her hand into mine and we walked back to the hospital. When we walked in and Angela saw Bella and she had a worried look on her face.

"Everything's alright Angela; Bella just couldn't wait another hour until I got home."

I told her looking down at a now blushing Bella. "Don't be embarrassed Bella, I thought Edward was going to make his self bald with how many times he pulled at his hair. If he could have he would have left right after the bitch called." Angela told her and I laughed because I knew she was right.

"Dr. Cullen the patient in exam room three has a…"

Diego stopped talking when his eyes sat on Bella and I felt this need to push her behind me. He didn't say anything else as he just kept looking at her and I was about to punch him in his face when Bella said,

"Diego I didn't know you worked here."

I looked from him to her, "You know Diego?" I asked obviously knowing the answer was yes. "Yeah he went to the same College as me, he was a couple years behind but he played football with Sam." She explained to me and I nodded my head. Knowing this didn't make any more comfortable with the way he was looking at her.

"Hey Bella, it's been years how have you been?"

He finally spoke with a smile on his face, "I've been great, getting married in a week." She told him and I smiled happy that was the first bit of information she gave him.

"No shit, do I know the guy? It's not the one you were dating in college is it?"

He asked and my fist balled thinking about Jacob

and I heard Angela laugh from next to us. I looked over at her and she snapped her mouth shut trying o hide her smile.

"No it's not the guy from college, and I would hope you know him since it's Edward."

Bella said with a laugh, Diego looked at me as if shocked with this new found information. Which honestly wasn't new information at all, he just minded his business unlike everyone else in this damn hospital.

"Wait so Edward all this time I've been hearing people talk about you getting married it's been to Bella. Damn what a small world."

He said and I smiled. I watched him smile at her again and this time I did push her behind me and decided we needed to get back to the patient he came to me about. "What about the patient in exam room three?"I asked and his eyes snapped at me as if I interrupted a day dream.

"Oh uh, she needs a perscription for her migraines."

He told me and I turned around to Bella and took my script pad out of the lab coat pocket. I told Diego to give me the woman's chart and I looked it over then wrote her a prescription for a mild narcotic with no refills. I saw he was staring at Bella again and I damn near shoved the prescription into his chest and heard Bella giggle from behind me. He told Bella it was nice seeing her and walked away.

"Edward you didn't have to be so rude."

"And he didn't have to obviously be checking you out right in front of me."

I replied making Angela laugh again, "The two of you are priceless I swear, and do I want to know why you're wearing Edwards's lab coat?" Angela asked her and Bella laughed biting her lip.

"I may have left the house in nothing but a t-shirt and some boy shorts."

She answered and a groan escaped my lips, "Angela do you have an extra pair of scrub pants since my darling future wife didn't put on any." Angela laughed then told Bella to come with her. Bella looked up at me and I saw in her eyes what she wanted so I wrapped my arms around her waist and kissed her hard on the mouth. She pressed her body tighter against mine and then I felt her fingers enter my hair. That electoral current rushed through me and I wanted to devour her. This was what I needed to feel since Tanya called my phone, I needed to feel my love in my arms, to taste her.

"Um guys people are starting to stare."

I heard Angela say and I reluctantly pulled my lips from Bella's. I looked down into her face and saw that she looked a lot more relaxed then she did when I went to the car. I told her to go ahead with Angela to get a pair of pants and I tried to tell myself to work and not think about my half naked fiancée. I started going through the charts that were at the nurses station.

"So Edward how did you meet Bella? When we were in college she was so hung up on this ex who she said hated her that no guy ever had a fucking chance with her. Hell I still don't know how that Quileute guy got her."

Diego said from next to him. I turned to look at him and then said, "I would be that ex she was hung up on in college, and I didn't hate her." He looked surprised again and I laughed.

"Wow, that's just…wow."

He said again and I laughed because I guess that would have been a wow moment. He looked up at me and then said, "I always thought the guy who let her go was a complete fucking idiot for breaking up with her, guess that was you uh." He told me and I ran my fingers through my hair and simply said

"That was then, and now we're about to get married…"

"…and that is all that matters."

I heard her beautiful voice add, I turned around and took her hand pulling her to me and planting a kiss on her lips. I lifted my lips from hers and she looked at Diego then said, "Things happened between Edward and I then that were not his fault…" then she looked back up at me with a smile and love in her eyes. "…but now we are together and happy." She finished saying. I pushed her hair from her face and kissed her again. I didn't give a damn that we were in the hospital she was mine and would be forever. We lost are audience eventually but I knew neither of us actually cared.

In time we pulled apart and she waited in my father's office until I was officially off the clock. I called Seth and let him know I didn't need that ride home anymore.

"What are you staying the second shift?"

"No, Bella came to pick me up."

"Oh alright, how is she anyway. I mean with the Tanya bull shit?"

He asked, which didn't surprise me because when I called earlier I told him what happened and why I needed to get home. "We haven't talked about it since she's been here but we'll probably talk about it once we get home." I told him, we talked a few more seconds then I got off the phone and finalized up the patient charts I had. When Carlos came in I gave him the run down and told him to call me if he needed to and that Seth would be there in an hour.

"Cool Dr. Cullen. Kiss the wife for me."

Carlos said with a smile and I slapped his shoulder, "I'll kiss her but it damn well won't be for you." I told him and we both laughed. I went to the office and found Bella sleep on the sofa. I smiled and went over to her and kissed her forehead. I would have carried her out but I knew she would pissed off if I did that so I woke her up instead.

"You ready to go?"

"Yeah baby, give me your car keys I'll drive."

I told her, she pulled them from behind her and handed them to me. I helped her from the couch. Once we made it home Bella went straight to bed and I went to check on Morgan. I kissed her forehead and pulled her covers back over her. I hummed her lullaby to her until I felt a complete ease, I wasn't sure how long I sat there but I was sure Bella was sleep by now. But when I walked to our bedroom, Bella was sitting on the side of the bed.

"I shouldn't have left her here, what if something happened."

"Emmett and Rose are here they would have never let anything happen to her."

"But I'm her mother, what if the bitch came looking for me and …"

I rushed over to Bella and held her face in my hands. "Don't do this to yourself love, Morgan is fine. She's sleeping in her bed holding Ariel and Snowflake is under her bed." I told her and Bella bit her lip and nodded her head.

"We'll go to the police station tomorrow, your father said he called some detectives and they're going to help find Tanya and James."

"James?"

She asked looking up at me confused; I ran my fingers through my hair and sat next to her on the bed. I took her hand and interlaced our fingers. "We think that James bailed her out, and he is also the one who shot Jacob that first night he was back on the force." I explained to her and she bit her lip, and I saw that a thousand things were running through her mind.

"I'm going to quit my job."

"What why?"

"To be home, if he is working with her to get to me I don't want to put any more lives in danger."

"Bella you love your job and I won't let you quit."

"You can't stop me."

She told me biting down on her lip, "You can't quit especially in the middle of the year, do you know what that will do to them kids." I said knowing if I made her think about the children education she would think differently.

"What if they try and do something to my class?"

"Bella love, Jasper won't let that happen. Now stop with all the What If's or you're going to drive yourself insane."

I informed her, she placed her head on my shoulder and I wrapped my arm around her waist. "When they find Tanya I want to shoot her right between the eyes." Bella said and I laughed and kissed the top of her head. I wanted to change the subject at least for now.

"What time do you get fitted for your wedding dress?"

"Eleven, Jasper is going to come pick me up and take me to his house."

She replied, and then she sat up and looked at me. "I think you'll like the dress." She said with a blush and I smiled at her. "Anything you wear I love, and I'll especially love the dress because you're marrying me in it. Let's get to sleep so you're not too tired in the morning." I told her she nodded her head then stood up and removed the pants Angela gave her. I quickly undressed and then we both climbed into the bed. I pulled her to me holding her against my body and we both fell asleep.

Somewhere in the morning I heard Morgan's voice then Bella say, "Let daddy sleep baby, let's go make aunty Rose and Emmy Bear breakfast." I heard Morgan's sweet ok then felt her tiny lips on my cheek, followed by Bella's lips on mine. I wasn't sure if I was dreaming so I didn't stir from my sleep. By the time I finally woke up it was noon and I knew Bella had left already for her dress fitting. I went to the bathroom for the daily morning routine then went down stairs.

"Hey Em I didn't think you would still be here."

I said seeing him on the couch, "Bella wanted me to stay." Emmett said and I didn't need him to tell me why she wanted him to stay. Despite the fact that I was a Sergeant in the U.S Marine Corps she still wanted me protected.

"How she get you to stay?"

"Rock Paper Scissors, I forgot how good she was at that damn game."

He told me and I laughed walking to the kitchen. Emmett followed behind me, "Rose went with her?" I asked grabbing the coffee pot. He nodded his head chewing on a slice of bacon he took off the plate on the kitchen island.

"We go see the detectives today."

I told him and he nodded his head again, "Dad told me. Have you talked to Tanya's sister? Jasper and I was talking about it and figured they had to have talked to each other since Tanya knew you were going on deployment, when you come back and that you and Bella are getting married in a week." He told me and I nodded my head because I had thought that same thing.

"Charlie said not to go talk to her until we had an officer with us."

"Be prepared she's going to defend Tanya. I can't blame her if it was Bella I would defend her to the devil and the gods."

Emmett told me and I agreed because if it was Alice I would do the same. We talked about when he would move in after I left for my deployment and then I told him that Bella was talking about quitting her job.

"I won't let her, other than Morgan that's the only thing she has to keep her mind off of Tanya and your deployment. If I have to sit outside her class every day I will but she's not quitting."

He informed and I smiled thankful to have her brother behind me on this as well. We sat down and watched the caps to last weekend's football games until the girls got back. When I heard Bella's keys unlocking the door I jumped up anxious to see my girls. I walked to the front door just as it opened and Morgan walked in.

"Daddy!"

Morgan yelled seeing me and I picked her up and kissed her cheek. "Hey princess, I missed you this morning." I told her and she smiled at me.

"Mommy said I had to let you sleep because you were tired."

She explained and I nodded my head, "I was really tired, did you have fun at Aunt Ali and Uncle Jas house?" I asked her and she nodded her head then told me she beat her Uncle Jas at Rock Band again.

"Edward, dad called Jasper while we were on our way back we have to go talk to the detectives."

Bella said and I could see she was dreading this. I put Morgan down and then Rose took her hand. "Morgan, you want to hang out with me and Emmy Bear while mommy and daddy go take care of something?" Rosalie asked her and Morgan nodded her head yes. I changed my clothes then went back out with Bella and saw Jasper was waiting for us. We climbed into my car and Jasper followed behind us. Once we got to the police station they sent us right back to Charlie's office. Charlie greeted all three of us and we sat down. His office door opened and two men who looked to be in their late forties came in.

"Bella, Edward, Jasper this is Detective Brunson and Detective Young. Detectives, this is my daughter Bella, her fiancé Edward and our family friend Jasper who will be Bella's main protection until Tanya is found."

"What makes him eligible to protect her?"

The one Charlie introduced as Detective Young asked, "I don't know maybe the Body Guard and Protection agency I run or maybe that I have honestly solved more crimes then most of your officers out there and that I think of Bella as my sister and would never let anything happen to her." Jasper snapped and Bella took his hand into hers and then said,

"I trust him. I know he will protect me and my daughter with his life. Now can we move on?"

"Sure thing Ms. Swan."

"Bella."

She corrected, he nodded his head and they began asking me about Tanya and my past relationship. I told them about it and felt Bella grabbed my hand when I started telling them about the things Tanya use to say about her when Tanya and I were still together. Then we went into the first time we saw her in Florida then when she started working at the hospital. Bella told them about the conversation they shared in the bathroom the night at the restaurant.

"Did you find her to be threat then?"

"No, I always looked at Tanya as just another desperate woman throwing herself at Edward."

Bella answered, "Edward you never led her to believe the two of you would get back together?" Detective Brunson asked me.

"No, never. I always tried to make it very clear that Bella was it for me. That she was who I wanted to be with and who I was going to be with."

I replied and then Bella told them about the day Tanya came to the hospital to see me, "That was when she found out Edward and I were engaged. She looked pissed off but she never said anything to me specifically about our engagement." She told them and they both nodded their head writing down what we were saying on a note pad.

"What about the afternoon of October 11th what happened?"

Detective Young asked and we explained that, we were adopting Morgan that day and Tanya had gone to see Joselyn to try and ruin the adoption then showed up to the building the same day to confront Bella.

"Ms. Swan…uh Bella…"

He corrected seeing the look Bella was giving him, "What happened in the bathroom?" They asked her and Bella went into full detail about what happened and I could tell she was getting angry again. Next they asked if we heard from Tanya after that and before yesterday's phone call and we both said no. Now it was my turn to tell them what Tanya had said to me on the phone yesterday. I told of the entire conversation and they looked at each other then back at me.

"How would she know you are being deployed and returning in June if you didn't talk to her?"

"Because Tanya's sister is also the wife of a family friend. Kate is married to Garrett who is also Edward's father business partner and also a member of the broad at the hospital Edward works at."

Jasper answered and then Bella looked at me, "You think Kate has been talking to Tanya all this time?" she asked me and I nodded my head.

"Then I guess we need to go see Kate."

Detective Brunson said and we all stood up and left for Kate and Garrett's house. When we arrived I saw the scared look on Kate's face and I knew she already knew why we were here. She let us in and we all sat down in her living room.

"When was the last time you talked to your sister Mrs. Walker?"

Detective Young asked cutting right to the point. "Yesterday morning, she called me and I tried to find out where she was because she missed her court hearing." Kate answered and then looked at Bella.

"What did she say to you?"

Detective Brunson asked her, "That she couldn't tell me where she was but that everything was going to be alright." Kate answered cutting glances at Bella and I as if we were about to attack her.

"What did she mean by that?"

"I wasn't sure so when I asked her she said that she and Edward were going to be together. I told her that wasn't possible because I knew Edward and Bella were getting married in a week and that he was being deployed again."

Kate answered, "Is all of this just because she skipped court. I mean people do it all the time why are you coming down on her like this?" Kate asked looking at each and every last one of us.

"Because Kate after she called you she called me and threaten to kill Bella so that she and I could be together."

"WHAT!"

Kate yelled in shock, and then she started shaking her head back and forth. "I knew when she started seeing that new guy something about her changed, but threatening to kill someone that isn't my sister." Kate said I wasn't sure if she was talking to us or herself.

"What new guy?"

Detective Young asked, "His name was James, she met him at the hospital. He was charming at first then I don't know something changed." She explained and Detective Brunson looked at me.

"Is this the same James you told me about?"

"Yes."

I answered and he nodded his head and wrote down something else. "Mrs. Walker if you hear from your sister again you are to call us right away." Detective Young said handing her a business card.

"And if you talk to her and try to keep her ware bouts a secret or any other information pertaining to this case a secret you will be arrested as her accomplice."

Detective Brunson told her and I saw her eyes grow large. After we left the detectives said that they would be in contact with us and to call them if we needed to. Jasper followed us home then went home to Alice.

"Do you think it will take them a long time to find them?"

Bella asked from the passenger seat. We were still sitting in the car trying to get our thoughts together. I took her hand into mine and laced our fingers together.

"I hope not but I can't really say because at the moment we don't have any idea where they are."

"I want to focus on our wedding, not Tanya or your deployment. Our wedding is suppose to be one of the best days of our lives and no one will ruin that."

She told me and I lifted her chin so she was looking at me, "I won't let anything ruin the day I make you Mrs. Isabella Marie Cullen." I told her and she smiled then kissed my lips, once, then twice and by the third time I was holding her face and devouring her.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Jeez I cannot wait for them to find Tanya and James.<strong>_

_**And we're almost at the wedding!**_

_**I thought it was cute how Bella went to Edward in the middle of the night…and wonder if Kate will help with the investigation.**_

_Don't forget you guys have a sneak peek at the pictures of some of the arrangements for their wedding and to also let you guys pick Bella's wedding dress. There are four dress options to choose from. _

_Either visit this facebook site which I created just for this (Emotion Masen) send a friend request which will get accepted right away, here is the link! Then click on Photos to see the pictures_

_www__**(dot)**__facebook__**(dot)**__com/home__**(dot)**__php#!/profile__**(dot)**__php?id=100002567129416_

_Or_

_You can send me an email at this email address I made just for this and I'll send you the attachment in the email. Please put that you got the email from fanfic so that I know before I send the link!_

_Emotionmasen__**(at)**__ymail__**(dot)**__com_

_How you decided to do it is up to you, just please post your dress choice as a comment on facebook, in email or I would prefer by review! How you decided is up to you. The dress with the most votes will win!_

_The voting will be closed by Monday July 4__th__ because by then I will hopefully be writing their wedding chapter!_

_Pleeeaaassssseee leave reviews (In my best Morgan voice LOL) will post as soon as I can. Thanks for reading!_


	49. The Day Before

**Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to the Twilight Characters. They and the amazing Saga are owned by the wonderful Stephanie Meyer. **

**A/N: I'm super happy you all are enjoying my story; Thanks so so much for all the add's to favorites and alerts I love watching the numbers go up : )**

**First I would like reply to a review of a reader, nothing the characters do in any story I write reflects the way I personally feel. **

**Just some peace for everyone, can't make it dramatic all the time. This is all Bella's point of view so I hope you all enjoy it!. All of you are super fantastic for reading and I love all the support thanks!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 47 The day Before<strong>

**Bella POV**

"Bella, Edward is going to flip when he sees that."

Rosalie said with a smile, I looked down at my hip and sucked in a deep breath. I couldn't believe I had actually done it and I was nervous for nothing. I thought it was going to hurt but it simply stung a little.

"I hope he likes it."

I said as the tattoo artist covered it up. "What man would hate that his wife got his named tattooed on her?" Alice asked while texting on her phone. I was sure she was texting Jasper to tell him we were about to leave.

"I don't know. I mean it's just not something I would normally do so…"

"…that's why he'll love it even more."

Rosalie informed me, I smiled I guess she was right. I had thought of making this Edwards wedding present before the Tanya fiasco happened and refused for her to change my mind all because I couldn't sneak off and do it like I originally planned.

"So now what Bella we have the rehearsal dinner at Esme and Carlisle's at eight then you and Edward will not see each other again until noon tomorrow."

Rosalie asked me and I bit my lip, I hated that damn tradition of not seeing the bride before the wedding I thought it was completely stupid.

"I don't really care I did what I wanted to do."

I replied then I looked at the Tattoo artist, "Are you sure it will be safe to remove the cover tomorrow?" I asked him again. He smiled at me.

"Yes, it's not big and you weren't a bleeder like most people so it'll be fine to remove tomorrow."

He told me and I nodded my head. "Bella I don't know why you waited until now to get it anyway." Alice said to me and I felt my cheeks go pink.

"Edward and I haven't been able to keep our hands off each other and I'm certain he would have noticed a tattoo on my hip. So I figured the night before the wedding he wouldn't see me anyway which meant he wouldn't see the tattoo."

I explained and Rosalie smiled at me but said nothing, "I should have known that already. So then we only have nails and feet to get done then we can get dressed for the rehearsal dinner." Alice said and then she let us know that Jasper was outside. We left for the nail salon and got into the car. Jasper drove for a few and I decided to call Edward to see what he and Morgan were up to.

"I was just thinking about you beautiful."

"Is that so? What were you thinking about?"

"Some things I can't say in front of our daughter, but it started with the fact that I'll be making you my wife tomorrow."

"Mmm I like the sound of that already, what are you and Morgan up to anyway?"

I asked him ignoring the way Rosalie and Alice were smiling at me. "Watching this damn Sponge." He told me and I laughed into the phone.

"Eventually you'll have to get over the fact that she loves that show Edward."

"Yeah yeah, what are you ladies up to?"

"Just finalizing something's for tomorrow."

I told him then smiled thinking about the tattoo I had just gotten. The line was quiet for a while and I was about to check if my cell phone had dropped the call when he spoke saying. "Bella I wanted to talk to you about something you said to Diego that night at the hospital." I shifted in my seat feeling uncomfortable about what he was going to say.

"Um alright, what did I say?"

"I really wanted to sit down and talk to you but with all this shit…" he paused then I heard him say sorry princess and I smiled knowing she had given him the look for his potty mouth. "…with everything that is going on we never seemed to have the time. It's just something I want to clear up before tomorrow."

He finished saying, we had just pulled into the parking lot of the salon and I told them all to give me a minute. Alice and Rose got out of the car and went inside while Jasper stood outside of the car. I swore it felt so weird being around this version of Jasper.

"Edward you're scaring me."

"I don't mean to love. I just wanted you to know that it wasn't all your fault when we broke up."

"Uh?" I asked not sure just where this was coming from, I swore we had buried this already.

"You told Diego that what happened between us wasn't my fault and I want you to stop blaming yourself. I overreacted all those years ago and I shut you out when you tried to right your wrong."

"You were hurt Edward I understood that."

"But it didn't make my actions right. I just don't want to get married tomorrow and your still blaming yourself for what happened. Blame me, if I would have just answered one of your phone calls then maybe…"

"…Then maybe we wouldn't be dealing with this shit we are dealing with right now? Edward after all that heart break we went through and what we are dealing with now we have a little girl who is probably sitting in your lap right now. I couldn't blame you Edward or regret it when she is the result."

I told him and imagined he was smiling. "If I was in front you right now I would kiss you." He told me and I giggled into the phone. "And I would accept it and then some, after tomorrow that break up is irrelevant to the rest of our life together. It will be just a distant memory that has no reason to be brought up because we will be married tomorrow." I told him and he laughed then said

"Yes Dear."

"Good happy that is cleared up."

I told him, "Are you coming home first or going straight to my parent's house?" He asked me and I thought about it and realized that if I went home it would be our last time to be alone until we left for the resort. Thankfully no one was following us there, the resort promised top security seeing that the entire resort was private property and Jasper and the police already went to check everything out. But I didn't think I could wait that long to have privacy with him so I said.

"I'll come home and then we can all leave for your parent's house together."

"God I was hoping you said that, I don't like that you were gone before I woke up."

"Me either mommy."

I heard Morgan add and I smiled, "I'm sorry baby we just had to get this stuff out of the way early. I'll be home soon, just two more stops." I told him well them. I had just remembered that I needed to stop at Victoria Secret. Edward told Morgan I would be home soon and I heard her cheer.

"Snowflake misses you too."

He told me and I laughed, "I'm going to get my nails done right now then I have one more stop and I'll be home. Promise." I informed him as I started to get out of the car. Jasper gave me a look and I mouthed that everything was alright.

"I'm holding you to that Teacher Swan."

"Of course you are Sergeant, I'll be home in a few. I love you guys."

"I love you too baby."

"I love you too mommy!"

Morgan yelled and I smiled again. Nothing was going to make me regret what happened in the past knowing that the choices we made lead us to Morgan. I hung up the phone then apologized to Jasper for having him stand out in the cold.

"It was nothing Bella, really. And from what I heard I'm taking you home after this?"

"We have to stop at the mall first."

"You want to go to the mall?"

He asked with a raised eye brow and I bit my lip as a blush covered my cheek. "I have to buy something for my wedding night." I told him and Jasper laughed getting what I meant.

"I think I'll wait outside the store when you do that."

"Thank you."

I told him with a smile, then I let Jasper know I would text him to let him know when we were finished in the salon. He said alright and that he would be sitting in the car and that if I saw anything suspicious to get out of there and come to him.

"You know you're like big brother times ten right now."

I teased with a smile and he laughed, "You've always been like my sister, you're my future wife's best friend and I'm your future husband's best friend. I care about what happens to you Bella, which mean I will protect you more then I would the average job. Even if that mean I have to hit a woman." He told me and I kissed his cheek.

"Thanks Jas, that means the world to me."

I told him and he nodded his head then told me to go ahead inside. When I walked in Rose and Alice stood there looking like they were ready to tear me a new ass whole.

"What took you so long?"

"I had to talk to Edward about something jeez. Are they ready for us?"

I asked looking past them to the semi crowed salon. "Yes they're ready." Rosalie answered, they took us to our chairs and as always we got our feet down first. We sat talking about what time I had to get up to get my hair down when Rosalie asked

"So Bella did you tell Edward?"

"Tell Edward what?"

"That you're pregnant."

Alice said as if I should have known that, I coughed trying to catch the breath that got stuck in my throat. "What?" I asked looking between the both of them.

"You've been emotional, apparently horny and you've been glowing."

Alice said and I rolled my eyes. "I'm emotional because the man I marry tomorrow is about to go away on deployment and his crazy ex threaten to kill me. I'm horny well because your brother is fucking hot." I said and Rosalie laughed. "I'm glowing because tomorrow I will finally be marrying the man I have loved almost my entire life. Trust me I'm not pregnant." I informed the both of them and they looked at each other with that sure you're not face.

"I'm NOT!"

I yelled making the woman giving me the pedicure to jump, I told her sorry then looked back at my two best friends. "I am not pregnant and if either of you breathe a word of this to Edward I will kick both of your asses." I told them and Rosalie placed her hand over her stomach.

"You can't kick my ass I'm with child."

"Yeah but you'll be living with me and you'll want me to make you whatever your craving."

I reminded her and she pretended to zip her mouth shut. "Bella how do you know you're not?" Alice asked me and I rolled my eyes at her,

"I don't know maybe the period I had two weeks ago, or that I'm still taking my birth control pills."

I told her and she shrugged her shoulders then mumbled something that sounded like I still think you are. Neither of them said anything else about it and I was grateful because I didn't need that stress on top of everything else. Having Edward's baby would be a dream come true but I didn't want to experience it while he was away on deployment missing more than half of it or while Tanya was threatening my life. Now just wasn't the time.

"I need to go to Victoria Secret then I'm going home until the rehearsal dinner."

"But Bella…"

"Nope, the few hours I'm going to have with Edward is all I'm going to have until we leave for the resort so I'm going home. I can dress myself Alice."

I informed her cutting her off, knowing the only reason she was about to protest was because I was suppose to get dressed at her house. Alice started sulking and Rosalie laughed.

"Alice you are the biggest baby I know."

"Say that to me again after you have grizzly bears baby."

Alice tossed back making me laugh. The woman asked me what color I wanted on my toes and I told her purple then described that I wanted purple flowers painted on my finger nails with a light purple tip.

"That's a lot of purple, big day?"

"Yes, I'm getting married tomorrow."

I told her with a grin and she smiled back at me and gave me her congratulations. I was completely overjoyed about tomorrow and couldn't wait. After the nail salon we went to the mall as planned and I looked through all the baby doll lingerie they had and was picking one for each night we would be at the resort alone. I knew that they probably wouldn't stay on me long but I wanted to see his face once he saw me in them.

"Bella are you trying to give my brother a heart attack?"

Alice said as I picked up a floral stretch halter lace baby doll negligee. I smiled and then said, "I know he'll love it if you just reacted that way." And Alice laughed as Rosalie picked up a white Satin and Lace slip.

"You should get this one, it's sexy and when you put it on he can't see the tattoo like he can with those. That way he's still surprised until the moment he undresses you."

Rosalie told me and my cheeks flushed, god I didn't know why I still got embarrassed when talking to them about my sex life. I took the slip from Rose and put it in the shopping bag with the others. Once I was satisfied with what I picked I paid for them and we left. Jasper was smiling at us when we walked out of the store.

"Get anything good Bells?"

"Oh shut up Jas, and just take me home."

I told him with a smile and he tossed his head back with a laugh. "I take that as a yes." He replied and Rosalie and Alice nodded their heads yes. I rolled my eyes then gave Alice the bag. "Can you pack this into my suit case please?" I asked since my suit case was already at her house.

"Of course I can and no frisky business when you get home. Unless you want to give away that you have that tattoo already."

Alice told me and I rolled my eyes knowing she was right. I wasn't sure how I was going to stop Edward from trying to get a quickie before we left. Jasper took me home and when I opened the door I was greeted by snowflake who ran right to me. I picked her up and kissed the top of her furry head. The house was pretty quiet but I could hear the television was on. I walked into the living room and saw Edward was lying back on the couch with a sleeping Morgan lying across his chest. I smiled at the gorgeous picture this made.

"You have to wake her up; we have to leave in a little more than two hours."

I said getting his attention. He smiled up at me and I leaned over the couch placing a sweet kiss on his lips. "You didn't hear the door when I came in?" I asked him coming around the couch and sitting down on the love seat.

"I was half sleep to be honest with you love. When the alarm didn't go off I knew it must have been you and as you can see I couldn't move to come and greet you."

He told me rubbing his hand over her back. I smiled and put snowflake down and then got up to wake Morgan.

"Princess I'm home."

I said nuzzling her cheek, she started to stir and rub her eyes. "Mommy?" she asked as if she thought maybe she was dreaming. "Yes, I'm home." I said and her eyes opened. She smiled at me and I kissed her nose.

"Did you have fun with daddy today?"

"Yes, we played the piano and…"

Edward poked her side and she giggled then said never mind. I looked at Edward and he shrugged his shoulders as if he had no idea what just happened. I smiled and picked Morgan up from his chest.

"We have to go get dressed and all pretty for the rehearsal dinner at Nana's and Pop Pop's."

I told her and she smiled a toothy smile. "I get to wear my dress now!" she said with excitement. "Well not the white one, the purple one. You wear the white one tomorrow." I told her and she nodded her head understanding.

"Mommy can daddy know what your dress look like?"

"Only the purple one, he has to wait and see my white one tomorrow too."

I replied and she nodded her head again. "Alright lets go run you a bath and get you washed up, we have to wash your hair." I informed her.

"Nooo I don't want to get my hair washed."

She said pouting, "Morgan I have to wash your hair." I replied and then Edward got up from the couch. "Princess you have to get your hair washed or it's going to be all stinky." He told her and she rolled her eyes then put her head on my shoulder. I knew that meant she was giving up the fight. Edward went up stairs first and started her bath. Once we put her in the tub we both went to our room to take our own showers. I removed my pants thankful that my camisole still covered the tattoo with some assistance from the boy shorts I was wearing.

"I'll go first so, I still have to wash her hair."

I told him pulling out my underwear, he came up behind me and I felt him pressed into my ass. I tried not to flinch when his hand touched my hip.

"You alright?"

He asked obviously noticing I flinched, "Yeah, I just bumped in to the wall earlier and my hip is a little sore." I told him knowing that sounded believable.

"Let me see it might be bruised."

He said already pulling my shirt up, I slapped his hand away and turned around to face him. He looked at me like I was crazy. "I'm fine baby, why don't you go wash her up and by the time it's time to wash her hair I'll be finished in the shower." I told him trying to keep him busy so he didn't try to sneak into the shower with me. He looked at me for the longest moment as if he knew I was hiding something then nodded his head.

"Can I at least kiss you or am I not allowed to do that either?"

He asked and I smiled and wrapped my arms around his neck and planted a searing kiss on his lips. He pressed me into him and I felt his erection which I was sure was his point. "Do you feel how much I want you right now?" He said now kissing my jaw and my neck. I knew I needed to think fast so I said.

"Edward we can't."

"Why the hell not?"

He said obviously not liking what I said. OK so why couldn't we have sex, oh right the tattoo on my hip. "The next time we make love I want to be your wife, it's just eighteen hours from now." I told him and he stepped back away from me and ran his fingers through his hair.

"You are killing me Isabella."

I walked over to him and ran my hands slowly up his chest, "I know baby but, it will all be worth it. I promise." I told him and he looked down at my half naked body again and I saw his jaw tighten. I knew he was fighting with the idea to just try and seduce me. Which wouldn't be necessary because I was always weak for him. So I decided to give him something to hold him over, I lowered to my knees lowered his pants with me. Then I pushed him back so that he sat down on the bed.

"Bella you don't…."

"…shh."

I told him already pulling him out. I sucked in a deep breath seeing how glorious he was. I cursed myself for getting the tattoo at that moment. I licked my tongue over the head and he let out a soft moan. I swirled my tongue around the head and then the shaft. I looked up and saw that he as watching me so I engulfed him causing him to push his fingers in to my hair and shut his eyes tightly. I bobbed my head causing suction around him knowing he loved when I did this. I massaged his inner thigh as I continued quickly then deathly slow. When I gripped his balls in my hand his hips jerked and I moaned. I loved knowing I could cripple him this way, that I could weaken him the same way he does me often. I pushed more of him into my mouth until he touched the back of my throat. Then I hummed while massaging his balls and pumping his cock in my hand.

"Fuck Bella…"

He growled out as his hand held my head in place. I knew he was about to come so I decided to try something I was going to wait for our honeymoon to do. I used my finger to find a spot just under his balls that was told to send a man over the edge. I knew I found it when he bucked into my mouth and spoke incoherently. I continued until he came hard into my mouth and I moaned pleased I had indeed satisfied my man. I pulled him out of my mouth and wiped at the corner of my mouth with a smile.

"Fuck Bella what was that?"

He asked and smiled, "A trick I learned from a book I've been reading. Just know if you be patient and wait until our wedding night I have a lot more tricks to introduce you to." I told him then walked away for the bathroom to take my shower. I quickly showered and washed my hair. When I got out I put my underwear on in the bathroom then grabbed my robe. When I came back out into our bedroom he was sitting on the bed talking on the phone.

"Yeah mom we'll be on time. Bella just got out of the shower and if you let me off the phone I can go take mine."

I heard him say and I laughed then mouthed if Morgan was all washed up, he nodded his head then said. "I washed her hair already; she's just waiting for you to get dressed." I kissed his lips then went to Morgan's room.

"Mommy can I wear ribbons in my hair?"

She asked without looking my way. She was definitely getting better at this. "Yes purple ones, come on so I can blow dry your hair and get you dressed." I told her. Once we were finished with blow drying our hair we both got dressed and I smiled at Morgan looking like a little woman in her purple dress. It was lace at the top with a flower at her waist. Edward came in Morgan's room fixing his tie and he smiled at the two of us.

"You two ladies look beautiful."

"Thank you daddy."

Morgan said as I began to do her hair, "Thank you baby , you look pretty good yourself." I told him with a smile. Once I was finished with Morgan's hair I told her to put her shoes on. I walked up to Edward and helped him with his tie.

"Sixteen hours and then we'll be saying I do."

I told him with a smile and he gave me that crooked grin. "Good because I'm becoming impatient." He told me and I laughed.

"You look absolutely fucking gorgeous love."

Edward told me pushing my hair over my shoulder. I was wearing a purple tube dress that stopped just above my knee with a bow and diamond pendant in the center of the bow.

"I think you look fucking handsome as well, Sergeant, now I think we should get going."

I told him knowing if we didn't I would rethink this whole surprise him with the tattoo later idea. We left for Carlisle and Esme's house and when we arrived we saw cars parked all around the lot.

"Did she invite everyone that's going to the wedding?"

I asked as Edward parked the car. "I hope not." He answered putting the car in park. We all got out of the car and Morgan practically ran to the door. She knocked and Carlisle opened the door with a smile.

"Hi Pop Pop."

She said with a smile and Carlisle picked her up kissing her cheek. "You look beautiful Morgan." He told her, "Thank you, Mommy did my hair." She said with a smile. I kissed Carlisle's cheek and we all walked into the house.

"Oh Bella you look amazing."

I heard my mother say from behind me, I turned around and gave her a hug. "I thought you weren't arriving until morning." I said surprised to see her here. She smiled at me then said,

"Like I was really going to let that happen, I'm not missing any part of this."

"Grandma Nae!"

Morgan yelled running over to my mother. Renee picked her up and kissed her cheek, "Oh aren't you just the prettiest little girl here." Renee said to her and Morgan giggled. I left the two of them to talk and catch up as I went in search of my current sister in law and soon to be sister in law. I found them both in the kitchen with Esme.

"Can I help with anything?"

I asked causing all three of them to look up at me. "I'm going to pretend you didn't just ask that question and tell you that you look stunning this evening." Esme said wiping her hand on her apron and coming over to me. I laughed giving her a hug.

"Thank you Esme."

"Of course dear, where is my granddaughter?"

"Out there talking my mother's ear off."

I answered making her laugh, "So you got here on time. What did you do to get Edward not to attack you?" Rosalie asked and I blushed thinking about it then blushed a deeper red because we were in front of his mother.

"Jesus if you're blushing that hard I don't want to know."

Alice said making everyone laugh. They all prepared for dinner refusing my help and then everyone sat down at the table. Carlisle stood up and tapped his champagne glass.

"Before we eat my wife and I would first like to give a toast to the lovely couple."

Carlisle said and I smiled, Edward took my hand interlacing our fingers. "Edward and Bella we have watched the two of you grow up in to amazing adults and we are overjoyed that the two of you are getting married tomorrow." Carlisle started getting mumbles of agreement.

"It took the two of you long enough!"

My father added making everyone laugh, "Bella from the first day you came home with Alice and Edward from school I knew that you would be a part of our family forever." Esme said with a smile, and I blushed.

"I knew she would be when Edward kept talking about the pretty brown haired girl from school."

Carlisle added and Edward chuckled. "Ha! Bella was the same way, she just kept saying mommy my new favorite color is green and I didn't figure out why until I met Edward and saw his eye color." Renee added and I dropped my face against Edward's chest as everyone laugh.

"The two of you have been through a lot, which we will not mention. But I am proud that you both over came it and found your way back to each other. I have to be honest, if you hadn't I would have bond and ganged you both until you did."

Esme said making everyone laugh yet again, "Bella we cannot wait to officially call you our daughter in law and Edward we love you and are very proud of you dear." She continued. Everyone raised their glasses to the toast and then drunk from their cups.

We started eating dinner and every now and then someone would make a joke about Edward and I when we were younger. Dinner was fantastic and I loved and appreciated our family and friends more than I ever had before.

"How many hours do we have left now?"

"Fourteen."

"And, you and Morgan are staying the night with Ali and Jas?"

He asked as I felt his hand creeping up my thigh. I sucked in a deep breath and nodded my head yes. "So I have to be without the both you tonight?" He asked now with his hand under my dress. I looked at everyone at the table and tried to compose myself.

"Edward stop our parents are at the table."

"Then maybe we should get up and take a walk."

I popped his hand away with a laugh, "Can you not wait until tomorrow?" I asked and he smiled and shook his head no, "You make it really hard, love." He told me then took my hand and placed it over his erection and in my neck he said, "You make me really hard." I bit down on my bottom lip and tried to think of all the ways we could have sex without him seeing my tattoo and without anyone else knowing.

"Alright you too, it's time that you go your separate ways. The next time you see each other will be while you are walking down the aisle to him Bella."

Esme said interrupting us, Edward barked out fuck against my neck and I laughed. Then I quickly moved my hand from over him when I realized it was still there. I stood up while Edward took a few minutes to get his self together. We told everyone bye and then Edward walked Morgan and me out to the car.

"I'll see you tomorrow Mrs. Cullen."

"Mmmm say it again."

"Mrs. Cullen."

He repeated with a grin and I kissed his lips then climbed into the car. I smiled and couldn't wait until tomorrow when I would officially be Mrs. Edward Anthony Cullen.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AWWW Bella got a tattoo can't wait for Edward to see that!<strong>_

_**And the wedding is next everyone!**_

_So don't forget to check out the sneak peek of the pictures of some of the arrangements for their wedding and to also vote for Bella's wedding dress. There are four dress options to choose from. _

_Either visit this facebook site which I created just for this (Emotion Masen) send a friend request which will get accepted right away, here is the link! Then click on Photos to see the pictures_

_www__**(dot)**__facebook__**(dot)**__com/home__**(dot)**__php#!/profile__**(dot)**__php?id=100002567129416_

_Or_

_You can send me an email at this email address I made just for this and I'll send you the attachment in the email. Please put that you got the email from fanfic so that I know before I send the link!_

_Emotionmasen__**(at)**__ymail__**(dot)**__com_

_How you decided to do it is up to you, just please post your dress choice as a comment on facebook, in email or I would prefer by review! How you decided is up to you. The dress with the most votes will win!_

_**The voting will be closed by the end of tonight!**_

_Pleeeaaassssseee leave reviews (In my best Morgan voice LOL) will post as soon as I can. Thanks for reading!_


	50. Mr and Mrs Cullen

**Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to the Twilight Characters. They and the amazing Saga are owned by the wonderful Stephanie Meyer. **

**A/N: I'm super happy you all are enjoying my story; Thanks so so much for all the add's to favorites and alerts I love watching the numbers go up : )**

**It is wedding time everyone! The dress that won was dress B, the votes were as followed from facebook, email and private messaging ****Dress A- 10, Dress B-22, Dress C-19, Dress D-15******

**Really wish more of you would have voted seeing that I have thousands of you reading but hey it's over now, the pictures are still up if you would just like to see them. The facebook link is:**_ www__**(dot)**__facebook__**(dot)**__com/home__**(dot)**__php#!/profile__**(dot)**__php?id=100002567129416_

**Also for the first time and probably only time in this story this chapter is by Narrators point of view because I couldn't decided who point of view to do it from. I also gave you their entire wedding I thought you romantic people would love that, I really hope you guys enjoy this chapter I worked hard on it!**

**All of you are super fantastic for reading and I love all the support thanks!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 48 Mr. and Mrs. Cullen<strong>

**Narrator POV**

Bella stood at the window and watched the light snow fall as it covered the trees and grass. She couldn't believe the day was finally here, the day she would be marrying the love of her life Edward Cullen. The thought gave her butterflies and put a radiant smile on her face.

"Bella are you ready, the limo is here?"

Alice asked from behind her. Bella turned around and saw her best friend waiting at the bedroom door for her. Alice wore a strapless lavender knee length dress with a wide skirt. Bella smiled then she looked down at herself and a tear came to her eye as the day hit her harder. She was wearing her wedding dress, it was a white chiffon strapless rouched bodice with a slim sheath skirt. When she saw the dress she knew it was the one she wanted to marry Edward in. _Jeez this is really about to happen._ She said to herself. Alice came over to Bella and pulled the top of her dress up around her breast some more not that she needed to. It was just Alice was excited as well, and felt like she needed to do something.

"Are you nervous?"

Alice asked her, "Yes, No. I'm excited." Bella told her lifting up the back of her dress to hold it in her hand so it wouldn't drag. "You look stunning Bella." Alice told her smiling, Bella smiled back with a blush covering her cheeks.

"Thank you, is everyone else down stairs?"

"Yes, You know Jasper is with us, but he said that the guys are already at the church."

Alice informed her feathering Bella's hair over her shoulders. "Ok grab my veil and I'm ready to go." Bella told her with a smile. Alice quickly grabbed the veil and they left the room to meet everyone out side at the car. Alice helped Bella put on her coat and then rush through the falling snow to get into the car.

"Mommy this car is really big!"

Morgan said with a smile on her face, Bella laughed sitting next to her daughter. "I know baby we could fit everyone in here, even Emmy Bear." Bella joked making Morgan giggle. Alice got in after Bella and Jasper followed closing the door behind him.

The limo pulled off and headed for the church and Bella started playing with her fingers. "Bella relax." Alice whispered in her ear. Bella nodded her head then looked at Morgan. "Princess you know you look really pretty today?" Bella told her and Morgan nodded her head yes. Morgan's dress was white with a purple sash around the waist of the dress. They arrived at the church in no time and Bella's nervousness was about to shoot through the roof. One by one they exited the limo and Rosalie and Alice took Bella into the church. They all settled in the ministry chambers until it was time for the ceremony to start. Esme and Renee entered the room with joy on their faces.

"My goodness Bella you look absolutely stunning."

Esme said looking at Bella, "Thank you Esme. Have you seen Edward?" She asked needing to hear something anything because the wait for the ceremony to start was killing her. Esme smiled, "Yes I've seen him and he looks very handsome. He's anxious to see you." Esme told her and Bella blushed.

"Mommy can I go see daddy?"

Morgan asked, "Of course baby, go with Nana." Bella told her and Morgan quickly took Esme's hand. They left the room to go see Edward. When Esme opened the door Morgan ran right to her father.

"Hey Princess!"

Edward said surprised but happy to see her, "I thought you were with mommy." He said picking her up and kissing her cheek. "I was but I wanted to come see you." Morgan told him playing with his tie.

"Daddy your tie is purple like this part of my dress."

Morgan said pointing at the purple sash on her dress. "Yeah it is princess remember mommy and I choose purple and white as our wedding color." He reminded her and she nodded her head. Emmett walked into the room and Morgan wiggled to get out of her father's arms. Edward put her down and she went to her uncle. Edward looked at his mother and was getting ready to ask about Bella when she said.

"Bella looks breathtaking."

Edward smiled feeling even more anxious to see Bella now. He looked at his watch and saw that it was eleven thirty. Only another thirty minutes and the wedding would be starting. He looked around for his best man and realized he was no longer in the room. He turned to Sam and asked.

"Where's Jasper?"

Sam didn't want to tell Edward just what Jasper was doing because they planned to keep it from him at least until after today. A package had arrived for Bella and Edward but there was no name attached or return address.

"Yeah he had to take care of something, feeling nervous?"

Sam asked trying to change the subject; Edward noticed but decided to let it go. "More like restless." Edward told him with a laugh.

Jasper had the police open the box and inside was a bunch of dead flowers. They looked through the box and there was nothing else but a note inside. That read

_This is what I think about the two of you getting married. If you betray me by marring her you both will end up just like these flowers. DEAD!_

"Take this to Detective Young and Detective Brunson."'

Jasper said tossing the card with the note on it back in the box. "Do you want to tell them?" Henry asked closing the box.

"No because it will only upset Bella, and there is nothing that will stop Edward from marrying her."

"Even her life being in danger?"

"He knows we won't let shit happen to her."

Jasper snapped not appreciating that the officer tried to make it seem that Edward would put her life in danger. The door opened and Charlie came in, "Sam said something came for them." Charlie said coming to where they stood. Jasper told him what was inside of the box and then what the note said.

"That doesn't make sense; she said she was coming to be with him why would she threaten to kill him now."

"I don't know, but look at the way it's written as if she was frantic."

"Does she have any mental issues?"

Charlie asked, "No not that we know of, but James had started taking medications and other drugs. Getting high off of it, that's when he started losing it and having hallucinations. He could have put her on to it, would explain the change in her behavior." Jasper told him and Charlie nodded his head in agreement.

"Alright get this out of here before either of them sees it."

Charlie told Henry, "So we're not going to tell them?" Henry asked and Jasper was ready to strangle the man. "No we're not, my baby girl deserves to have this day with no damn chaos from Tanya and I'm going to make certain that's what she gets, and Edward doesn't need to be pissed off on his wedding day. Now get this box the hell out of here." Charlie told him. Henry quickly took the box out of the room and took it back to the station like he was suppose to. There was a knock at the door and both Charlie and Jasper told the person to come in.

"Jasper, Edward is looking for you and Charlie Bella is looking for you."

Sam said as he opened the door. Both Jasper and Charlie left the room. Jasper went to see Edward and Charlie to see Bella. When Charlie entered the room he smiled seeing his only daughter dressed in her wedding gown.

"Bells you look sensational"

He said getting her attention, "That's daddy." She replied smiling. Charlie smiled back because Bella hadn't called him daddy in years. He walked over to her and kissed her forehead.

"Ready to get this over with?"

He asked with a smirk, "Yes, you know I hate being the center of attention." She told him and he laughed. "Yeah you get that from your old man." He informed her and Bella smiled.

"Promise not to let me fall?"

"Promise Kiddo scouts honor."

Charlie told her, the door opened and Alice, Rosalie and Angela walked in. Bella smiled happy that Angela had agreed to be a bridesmaid in her wedding. "Ang I swore I almost thought you got stuck at the hospital." Bella said giving her a hug.

"Like I was going to miss your wedding. Are you freaking out?"

Angela asked, Bella let out a nervous giggle, "God am I. I just keep thinking that he's going to come in here and call off the wedding." Bella admitted, "Like that would ever happen, Edward was trying to talk me into starting the ceremony sooner because he said he couldn't wait until twelve." The minister said coming into the room. Everyone laughed and Bella blushed.

"How are you Father Maurice?"

Bella said shacking his hand, "I'm good Bella, how are you anxious to see your groom  
>I hope?" He asked and Bella smiled and nodded her head.<p>

"Of course, I want to thank you again for the pre-marital counseling and for marrying us though we do not attend your church."

Bella told him, this was Bella's grandmothers old church and Bella had always promised her she would get married here.

"Of course Bella, your grandmother would be proud of you, you know?"

"I hope so, wish she was here."

"She is in spirit dear. So I guess it's time to get this started. Are you ready?"

"More than ready."

Bella answered. Everyone got into position and the ceremony was set into motion. Carlisle and Esme were escorted to their seats first, then Renee. Edward and Father Maurice entered from stage right getting into position. Edward smiled at his mother who already had tears in her eyes. A soft melody began to play as the doors to the chapel opened and the bridesmaids and groomsman began to walk out. First were Emily and Seth, then Angela and Sam, and then Rose and Emmett. When Emmett walked past Edward he slapped his shoulder giving him a reassuring smile. Next were the best man and maid of honor. Edward could see Alice turn and speak to whoever was behind her, he assumed it was Bella. Then Alice and Jasper walked out together both smiling cheerfully. Edward smiled when it was time for the flower girl. Morgan looked nervous and he saw a glimpse of Bella's hand when she waved for Morgan to come to her.

"Princess are you nervous?"

Bella asked and Morgan nodded her head yes, "Ok then do what I'm going to do. Only look at daddy ok?" Bella told her and Morgan nodded her head yes again and went back to the door. She began walking out dropping the flowers onto the aisle and when she started to get nervous seeing everyone was watching her she stopped and looked up at her father.

"Hi Daddy!"

She yelled waving at him making everyone laugh, "Hi princess, you have to finish putting the flowers down." He told her and she nodded her head and continued. Once she was at the end of the aisle, Renee took her hand and pulled Morgan over to stand next to her.

"All rise for the bride!"

Father Maurice announced and each guest rose to their feet and Edward sucked in a deep breath. The song transitioned into the wedding march and then he saw her at the door. He couldn't think as he looked at how beautiful she was, and she was his. Bella gripped tightly on to Charlie's arm and he patted her hand to assure her that everything would be ok. She bit her lip as she looked directly at Edward. He looked like her, own personal god. Slowly she and Charlie started down the aisle but she kept her eyes on Edward. She wanted to run to him and just say I do, this had to be the largest walk she had ever taken.

Edward tried not to fidget but he felt like she was taking forever to get to him. This was torture he thought to his self. When Bella finally made it to the end of the aisle Edward stepped closer to her and he already felt the electric current from her.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here in the sight of God, and in the presence of these witnesses, to join together this man and this woman in holy matrimony; which is an honorable estate, instituted of God. It is therefore, not to be entered into unadvisedly, but reverently, discreetly, and in the fear of God. Into this holy estate these two persons come now to be joined."

Father Maurice said giving the opening prayer; Edward looked over at Bella and smiled. "Doubly blessed is the couple which comes to the marriage altar with the approval and blessings of their families and friends. Who has the honor of presenting this woman to be married to this man?" He asked waiting for the giving away of the bride to be completed.

"We do!"

Charlie, Emmett, Jasper and Sam all said together making everyone laugh. "Alright." Father Maurice said with a smile. Charlie then lifted Bella's veil and kissed her cheek, then he took her hand placing it in Edwards. Bella let out a sigh feeling at home now that she was holding Edwards hand. They stood facing father Maurice as it was now time for the charge to the bride and groom.

"Let me charge you both to remember, that your future happiness is to be found in mutual consideration, patience, kindness, confidence, and affection. Edward, it is your duty to love Isabella as yourself, provide tender support, leadership, respect and to protect her from danger. Isabella, it is your duty to treat Edward with respect, support him, and create a healthy, happy home. It is the duty of each of you to find the greatest joy in the company of the other; to remember that in both interest and affection, you are to be one and undivided"

Father Maurice spoke and Bella felt the tears in her eyes now. "It is now time for the vows, you may face each other." Father Maurice told them. Edward looked at Bella and had to keep his self from kissing his bride before it was time.

"You both wrote your own vows correct?"

"Yes."

Bella and Edward said at the same time, "Edward you first." Father Maurice said and Edward smiled at Bella then began.

"I come here today, Isabella, to join my life to yours before our family and friends. In their presence I pledge to be true to you, to respect you, and to grow with you through the years. Today, as I give myself to you my mind is clear and my commitment is strong and without reservation. I take you to be my life's partner. I will never leave you nor forsake you; I will spend all my days at your side loving you irrevocably. We will share a lifetime of eternal and immeasurable love. For, time may pass, fortune may smile, trials may come; and no matter what we may encounter together, I vow here that this love will be my only love. I will make my home in your heart from this day forward."

Bella let the tears fall down her cheeks and Edward quickly used his thumb to wipe them away. Almost every woman in the room was crying and it made Bella laugh seeing her mother and Esme try to quickly wipe their tears. "Alright, Isabella now you." Father Maurice told her. Bella bit her lip and sucked in a deep breath.

"From this day on, I choose you, Edward, to be my husband. To live with you and laugh with you; to stand by your side, and sleep in your arms; to be joy to your heart, and food for your soul; to bring out the best in you always. And for you, I promise to be the most that I can. I promise to laugh with you in good times, to struggle with you in bad; to solace you when you are downhearted; to wipe your tears with my hands; to comfort you with my body; to mirror you with my soul; to share with you all my riches and honors; to play with you as much as I can until we grow old; and, still loving each other sweetly and gladly, until our lives shall come to an end and even then."

Bella said with more tears falling, Edward let alone tear fall and this time Bella wipe his away. Father Maurice smiled feeling their love and motioned to the best man and maid of honor when he said.

"Now, the exchange of the rings."

Both Edward and Bella turned to get the wedding bands and then looked back at one another. "Father, bless these rings which Edward and Bella have set apart to be visible signs of the inward and spiritual bond which unites their hearts. As they give and receive these rings, may they testify to the world of the covenant made between them here." Father Maurice prayed then motion for Edward to place the ring on Bella's finger. Bella handed her bouquet to Alice and turned smiling at Edward as he took her hand.

"Isabella, receive and wear this ring as a symbol of my trust, my respect and my love for you."

Edward said sliding the ring onto her finger, Bella bit her lip again as she looked down at her hand. Next Father Maurice motioned for Bella to go.

"Edward, receive and wear this ring as a symbol of my trust, my respect and my love for you."

Bella spoke as she pushed the ring onto Edwards's finger. Her heart was racing as the moment became more and more surreal. Then together they said.

"This circle will now seal the vows of our marriage and will symbolize the purity and endlessness of our love."

Bella and Edward both were grinning at each other, "Now the lighting of the unity candle. Young Morgan, can you come up here with your mommy and daddy?" Father Maurice called to Morgan who quickly jumped up and went to her parents sides. Each of them were handed a candle and Emily assisted Morgan with hers.

"Oneness is the perfect expression to describe this union

A Family brought together not by blood but love

Let their hearts oneness only increase

To complete them in this monumental moment

Before everyone today this union is blessed by god

Belonging to a universal world called family

And this union

Is a fulfilled dream of God"

Father Maurice recited as they lit the unity candle together. Once they were finished both Edward and Bella kissed Morgan's cheek and Emily took her back to sit with Renee. Edward and Bella went back to stand in front of Father Maurice.

"Because Edward and Isabella have desired each other in marriage, and have witnessed this before God and our gathering, affirming their acceptance of the responsibilities of such a union, and have pledged their love and faith to each other, sealing their vows in the giving and receiving of rings, I do proclaim that they are husband and wife in the sight of God and man. Let all people here and everywhere recognize and respect this holy union, now and forever."

Father Maurice said and Bella felt this burst of joy shoot through her hearing them being pronounced husband and wife. Edward felt like a man on top of the world as he looked into his wife's eyes. _Damn that sounds good. _He thought to his self with a smile.

"May the love of God be above you to overshadow you, beneath you to uphold you, before you to guide you, behind you to protect you, close beside you and within you to make you able for all things, and to reward your faithfulness with the joy and peace which the world cannot give - neither can it take away. Through Jesus Christ, our Lord, to whom be glory now and evermore. Amen."

Father Maurice said giving the final prayer, then with a smile he looked at Edward and said. "Edward you may kiss your bride." Edward cupped Bella's face and slowly brought his lips to hers. It was soft, sweet innocent at first, then Bella slightly parted her lips and Edward forgot just where they were. He kissed her hard holding her face to his as he tasted her. She moaned and there was a chuckle in the room.

"Come on guys we're in a church!"

Emmett yelled, "Oh leave them alone they are newlyweds." Esme said with a smile on her face. Eventually the pair pulled apart and Bella laughed as she looked up at him through her long lashes.

"It is now my privilege to introduce to you for the first time, Dr. and Mrs. Edward Cullen."

Father Maurice said as everyone stood up and applauded the newlywed couple. Edward and Bella exited the church with the rest of the wedding party following behind them. Once outside Edward and Bella went and climbed into the limousine that was waiting for them. It was to take them to the hall where their reception was being held. Once they were in the car alone Edward and Bella looked at each other smiling, then Edward pulled her to him and began devouring her.

"You look fucking gorgeous Isabella."

He husked out against her lips. She felt like her body was on fire as he touched her everywhere all at once. "You do too." She replied making him laugh, he pulled her on to his lap and kissed just under her chin then her neck.

"Fuck and you smell good."

Edward growled as he kissed her neck, "You do know that the limo will stop soon, the church isn't that far from the dinner hall" Bella reminded him as his hands began to travel under her dress. "I know baby but I need to touch you right now, you are finally all mine and that fact is making me crazy for you." He said now placing kisses on the top of her chest.

"I've always been yours Edward."

"Yes, but now you have my name."

He told her kissing her lips again, Bella thought about the tattoo she had gotten yesterday and couldn't wait to see his reaction. "Edward when I saw you all I wanted to do was run to you." Bella told him as he kissed along her jaw. Edward looked into her beautiful glowing face and smiled.

"I thought you were walking slow to torture me."

He replied making her laugh, and then shack her head no. "So how does it feel to be a married woman Mrs. Cullen?" He asked her with a grin. Bella blushed hearing her new name, he had said it to her many times before but now it was officially her name.

"Heaven."

She answered smiling, "I want to make love you right now, but I don't want our first time as man and wife to be in the back of a limo." Edward told her and she blushed, "I wouldn't mind." She replied biting her lip. Edward smiled then pulled her face to his and began devouring her mouth again. His hands moved over her body admiring the way the dress showed her curves. Bella dug her fingers into his hair and when she pressed herself tighter against him it caused her to grind over his erection.

"Fuck Bella don't do that again."

He told her knowing that they didn't have the time and he didn't want to rush their first time as husband and wife. He planned to take his time with her. "What this?" Bella giggle and moved her hips over him again. Edward held her hips in place and looked up at her.

"You're being a bad girl Mrs. Cullen."

"Then maybe you should spank me husband."

She tossed back and Edward laughed, "I plan to." He told her just as the car stopped. Bella pouted then, "I guess we're here." She said and Edward kissed her pouted lips.

"Just remember the sooner we get here the sooner we can get out of here."

"You promise?"

"I'll promise you anything, and I promise we are out of here by six."

Edward told her, Bella smiled just as the door was opened. Bella reluctantly slid off of Edwards lap and he got out of the limo first then helped her out.

"Damn it I forgot to get my coat from Alice it is freezing."

Bella said hugging herself with her arms; Edward took off his tuxedo jacket and placed it over her shoulders as they rushed to get inside. When they went inside they were told to wait to be announced to their room of guest.

"Alright everybody shut up!"

They heard Emmett yell and they both laughed, "I have the honor of introducing to all of you my baby sister Bella Wella and Eddie boy, or since they just got married today I'll be nice. Everyone Mr. and Mrs. Cullen!"

He yelled and then the doors were opened and everyone applauded for the happy couple. Bella blushed as Emmett and Jasper whistled as they entered the room. Morgan left her grandparents sides and ran over to them.

"Mommy, Daddy are you married now?"

She asked and Bella laughed then told her yes. Everyone came over to them one by one to congratulate them and Bella hadn't realized just how many people were invited until this moment. Her feet were killing her as she and Edward took the congratulations and blessings from their guest.

"You alright love?"

"No I want to take these damn shoes off."

She replied and he laughed, and then gave Alice the signal for no more. Alice quickly shooed the guest away telling them the happy couple wanted to be alone. Edward took Bella's hand and took her over to their table.

"I'll massage your feet tonight."

He whispered in her ear and she smiled at him then kissed his lips. "Ok everyone we have a home video we siblings would like to share." Emmett said with his large arm over Alice's petite shoulders as they both wore a grin. Bella looked at her older brother and best friend worried.

"When we were thirteen our class had to perform Romeo and Juliet. Now Bella is shy so everyone was surprised she even tried out. But I knew she tried out so that she could kiss my darling twin brother…"

"…oh no, no, no, no, no..."

Bella began saying making the other guest laugh, Edward took her hand and told her it would be ok. "Oh yes Bella, everyone this was Edward's and Bella's first kiss, though neither will claim it that way." Alice said getting a laugh from everyone. "So we all know that our Bella is not the most graceful Swan so she had a little trouble with the balcony scene during auditions, never been happier mom taped everything." Emmett said then pressed play. Bella sat with her face covered and Edward tried not to laugh as he watched the video. Edward had called for her to come to the window, as he climbed up to finish his line. When Bella came through the curtains she tripped and Edwards's lips saved her. Everyone in the room began laughing and Bella moved her hands from her face and blushed a deep red.

"You were really cute then."

Edward said in her ear, and Bella slapped his shoulder. "What so I'm not now?" She asked and he laughed and shook his head no. "You're fucking gorgeous now." He replied and she laughed then kissed his lips. Next were the maid of honor and best man toast.

"Bella you have been my best friend since the second grade and I've had to listen to you talk about how much you loved my brother for our entire friendship. I swear if I didn't know better I would have sworn you were just my best friend to get to him."

Alice said making everyone laugh, "Never Ali, you were always my first choice he was just part of the package." Bella told her making everyone laugh some more. "I know Bella and that's why I have always loved you. You were always my friend because you wanted to be. I am so happy you and my favorite brother got married today." Alice said with a smile.

"Alice I'm your only brother!"

"Which is why you are my favorite, I will always take credit for bringing the two of you together because you both were too scared to make the first move. So the next kid has to be named after me."

Alice said making everyone laugh; Bella and Edward gave her a hug and thanked her for everything. Next was Jasper and Edward grinned at him already having a feeling what story he was going to tell.

"So Bella and Edward I met you guys freshman year of high school. I actually met Edward first during gym class. Mike Newton was talking about how some girl named Bella had really uh how should I say this?" He said with a grin knowing he needed to watch just what he said. "He said that she blossomed over the summer, and Edward told him if he didn't shut up he was going to make him." Jasper said and everyone laughed.

"So Mike obviously thought Edward was joking and went on to talk about Bella's new endowments and Edward dropped him. From that day forward I knew two things that Edward was going to be my new best friend because there was no way I was going to be his enemy and that he was going to marry who ever that Bella girl was."

Jasper finished saying as everyone continued to laugh, Bella looked at Edward when she said. "You told me you punched Mike because he said you played basketball like a girl." Everyone laughed and Edward shrugged his shoulders.

"I didn't want you to know how much I liked you then."

Edward told her making her roll her eyes, "Bella I knew you were the one for Edward before I ever met you and I'm just happy that the two of you are together and married. Now maybe Edward will stop punching people over you." Jasper joked and Bella laughed then said,

"Pigs will fly first."

And everyone laughed again, Emmett smiled with a grin on his face and Bella groaned not trusting what her brother was about to say.

"So I have a Bella and Edward story too, then again who doesn't right?"

He said earning laughter, Bella smirked and placed her head on Edwards shoulder. "But most of them are not appropriate for my niece's ears so I'll go easy on you two." Emmett said and Bella rolled her eyes and Edward brushed Morgan's hair back out of her face.

"Edward came to pick Bella up for prom and dad pulled him to the side for a talk."

Emmett said and Bella looked at Edward and watched as his cheeks turned red. "Now see everyone else thought it was a talk like take care of my daughter. But no not dad, he pulled out a three pack of lifestyles and started talking about how he knew what teenagers did on prom night." Emmett said and everyone laughed, Bella shook her head as her own cheeks flushed with embarrassment. Then in Edward's ear she said,

"Is that why you were afraid to go pass first base that entire night?"

Edward laughed and nodded his head; Bella shook her head and smiled. "So Edward what I'm getting at is the same thing dad was telling you, we are trusting you to protect our Bella not just now but the rest of her life." Emmett told him and Edward nodded his head then said.

"With my life."

Dinner was brought on next and everyone ate and talked amongst one another. When it was time for Edward and Bella's first dance Bella joked saying she hadn't had enough to drink. _At last_ by Eta James began to play and though it was a cliché wedding song it fit them perfectly. Edward pulled Bella to him and the flashes from cameras began to go off. Edward held Bella close to him as they danced intimately.

"I love you Isabella."

Edward said looking down into her face, Bella smiled up at him. "I love you Edward" She told him and then he lowered his lips for them to share a kiss causing all the women to let out a long "Aww". After they danced next was the father daughter dance and Charlie came over taking Bella, while Edward asked Morgan to dance. Morgan stood on Edward's feet and giggled the entire time they danced. The rest of the reception went smoothly. The bouquet was caught by Robin and everyone laughed when Rosalie groaned. The garter was caught by Seth who dropped it like a hot potato earning laughs and a slap from Bree. Edward and Bella cut the cake last feeding each other, and Bella smashed it into his face then began kissing and licking it from off his chin and lips as she laughed. Edward robbed his face into hers getting it all over her face.

When it was time for the happy newlyweds to leave and to start their honeymoon Edward pulled Bella against him and asked.

"Are you ready to go Mrs. Cullen?"

"Most certainly Sergeant, I have a surprise for you."

She told him with a wicked grin on her face, "What might that be?" He asked and Bella smiled when she said, "You have to unwrap your present. Me being the present of course and then you'll find out." She told him and Edward quickly told everyone bye why Bella laughed hysterically at his new found energy and excitement. They told Morgan they would see her on Christmas eve when she came with everyone else and that she was to be a good girl while they were away.

"Ok, I'll miss you mommy and daddy."

"We'll miss you too princess; you drive uncle Jazzy and Aunt Ali crazy ok?"

Edward told her and Bella slapped his shoulder. Then kissed Morgan's cheek, after the long goodbyes the newlywed Mr. and Mrs. Cullen left for their honeymoon.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Awww I think I cried some during the wedding, and the Edward and Bella stories were funny…LOL<strong>_

_**Cannot wait for the honeymoon, that's just going to be hot, and how do you all think Edward will react to Bella's tattoo?**_

_**And do you think Jasper and Charlie did the right thing by keeping it from Edward and Bella concerning the package that came from Tanya?**_

_**Also it was narrator point of view because I couldn't decided who I point of view I wanted the wedding and receptions from.**_

_**Pleeeaaassssseee leave reviews (In my best Morgan voice LOL) will post as soon as I can. Thanks for reading!**_

_**I noticed I left out them getting pre-marital counseling so if any of you would like to see that let me know and I'll make it an outtake in the future!**_

_**Special thanks to About(dot)com and vows(dot)com for helping me figure out just how I wanted to write their wedding!**_

_**Don't forget to REVIEW!**_


	51. Honeymooners

**Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to the Twilight Characters. They and the amazing Saga are owned by the wonderful Stephanie Meyer. **

**A/N: I'm super happy you all are enjoying my story; Thanks so so much for all the add's to favorites and alerts I love watching the numbers go up : )**

**The facebook link is:**_ www__**(dot)**__facebook__**(dot)**__com/home__**(dot)**__php#!/profile__**(dot)**__php?id=100002567129416_

**So everyone it is the honeymoon, so there are lemons, lemons and more lemons. They just couldn't stop touching each other….LOL, making this my longest chapter. So happy you guys loved the wedding, I did too. I love this chapter ;-) also. All of you are super fantastic for reading and I love all the support thanks!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 49 Honeymooners <strong>

**Edwards POV**

As the limo drove up the long road to the resort I held Bella in my arms. She had fallen asleep doing the four hour ride and I honestly couldn't blame her. True I could have thought of something more fun to do during our four hour drive but I would prefer that my wife… I grinned at that new fact that Bella was indeed my wife. I wanted her to sleep because I knew she didn't get much sleep last night, she never could when she was excited about the next day. I started to think about what Charlie and Jasper told me before we left, they had caught up to us when Bella decided to change out of her wedding dress.

I honestly wasn't surprise Tanya tried one more attempt to at scaring Bella and I from getting married. The package wasn't really her style but then again I never thought she would turn into a psycho. I agreed that Tanya was probably taking something because this wasn't her normal behavior. I didn't want to tell Bella about the package tonight, I wanted her to continue being just as happy as she was at the wedding and our reception. I trusted Charlie and Jasper so I wasn't going to worry too much about it, especially while we were on our honeymoon. I brushed Bella's hair out of her face and called her name as I started to see the Resort in the distance.

"It's time to wake up Love. We're here."

I whispered into her ear, she mumbled something that sounded like give me a few more minutes and I laughed. "I could carry you to our room if you really want to stay asleep." I told her with a grin and she groaned then started to sit up. I knew she wouldn't like the idea of me carrying her for everyone to see.

"You suck you know that?"

She told me rubbing her eyes, "Why because I wanted to carry my wife so she could sleep a little longer?" I asked with a grin on my face, she went to respond then snapped her mouth shut. Her face went that beautiful shade of pink and she bit down on her lower lip.

"I really am your wife aren't I? It wasn't a dream?"

She asked and I chuckled and then said, "I sure hope not because if it is a dream I want to stay sleep for the rest of my life." Bella smiled then placed her head on my shoulder and said, "Me too." The driver stopped at a gate and gave the guard our information, the gate opened and few seconds later. He started up the road again and another few minutes passed when the limo stopped in front of a massively large cabin.

"Jesus it did not look this large on the internet."

Bella said sitting up, I chuckled then teased her saying "You know pictures make things look smaller love." She slapped my shoulder laughing.

"You know what I meant damn it."

"I know" I said with a smile, "but it is supposed to hold fifteen people."

"True, but it looks like a log mansion in the middle of the woods."

Bella told me and I laughed. The door opened and the winters wind rushed into the limo. "Jeez it is freezing up here, I was better off keeping on my wedding dress at least that covered more of my legs" Bella said as I started to get out of the car. I laughed because Alice would have loved to hear that, she was upset when that we decided to change our clothes before we left the reception. But Bella refused to sit in the limo for four hours in her wedding dress. So she now wore and knee length navy blue sweater dress that hugged snuggly to her curves. She followed behind me to get out of the limo and I took her hand into my mine. "We're on the mountains so it is bound to be colder, but I'll keep you warm." I told her with a grin knowing she would get my real meaning. She blushed then looked at the driver who was still holding the door and blushed a deeper red when she saw he was smiling at us.

"Mr. and Mrs. Cullen, I'm happy you made it before the storm came."

I heard someone say from behind us, I turned around and saw a man headed our way. "Is he the owner of the resort?" Bella asked in my ear. I shrugged my shoulders because I was just as clueless as she was about who this man was. Every time I called the resort I talked to a woman, Karol Robinson but never her husband. He approached us and held out his hand.

"Hello I'm Nathaniel Robinson; you've talked with my wife Karol."

He said, I took his hand shacking it, "I'm Edward and this is my wife Bella." I introduced and Bella hugged tighter against my arm and gave him a polite smile.

"I remember your names; you are the first couple to request the entire cabin. I built it over twenty years ago when my wife first said she wanted to live up here with our six children. Since they grew up we moved to the main house and usually use this as a bed and breakfast. But my wife said you have quite a few people joining the two of you here on Christmas Eve."

"Yes, our daughter and the rest of our family are coming."

"Well the cabin is yours for the next eleven days; if you need anything please feel free to ask. We fully stocked the kitchen, and bathrooms. We also filled the game room with movies and games. The land line works if for any reason you need to use it and if you would like to rent a car please just let us know. There is skiing, snow tubing, snow jets and slaying available to you if you would like to participate in the resorts activities. The house is already decorated for Christmas but we left the tree bare as you asked Mr. Cullen"

He told us and Bella looked up at me with a questioning look and I said, "I knew you would want to decorate the tree with Morgan so I told them not to." I explained and she smiled that gorgeous smile I loved then hugged me saying thank you. Mr. Robinson smiled at us "Also because we know you are newlyweds my wife has set up the master bedroom for the two of you. I hope you both enjoy your stay here."

He informed to us and I saw Bella blush again. "Thank you Mr. Robinson, I'm sure we'll enjoy ourselves." I told him with a smile.

"Alright, well it's a little late for me so I'm going to get to bed. I just wanted to make sure the two of you were greeted properly. Here are the keys and Welcome to Sown Mountain."

He told us. We thanked him then I quickly got Bella inside and helped the driver bring our bags inside. I gave the man a tip then thanked him. Once I closed and locked the door, I turned around and saw Bella staring at me with a smile on her face and love in her beautiful chocolate eyes.

"Hey Mrs. Cullen"

I said and she bit her lip then waved her finger for me to come to her. Of course I did without another word. In three steps I had her in my arms and my lips were on hers. I pressed her against my body as I wrapped my arm around her waist. I nibbled on her lower lip, and then slid my tongue across them begging to enter her beautiful mouth. She slowly opened her mouth and our tongues touched causing both of us to groan in satisfaction. Bella slid her arms up around my neck and slid her fingers into my hair deepening our kiss. I pressed my hand into her back and kissed her sensually and passionately until she started to fight to breathe between kisses.

"What floor is our room on again?"

She asked me as I began to kiss and lick along her neck. I tried to remember what floor they told me the master suite was on but she was making that difficult as she continued moaning in my ear.

"I'm pretty sure the third floor."

"Fuck I don't think I can wait that long."

She husked out gripping my hair in her hands as I began massaging her breast. "We don't have to." I told her starting to pull her dress up around her waist. Then she stepped out of my hold with a blush on her face as she quickly pulled the dress back down.

"What's wrong?"

"I need to change."

"I thought I was suppose to unwrap my present."

I said with a grin on my face, "You are but I'm not properly wrapped." She explained and I had to suck in a deep breath understanding. She had brought something to wear for our wedding night. Part of me wanted to undress her right here and make love to her now, but a bigger part of me really wanted to know what my little wife had up her sleeve.

"So I have to wait until we get to the room?"

I asked with a pout, she laughed and nodded her head yes. I picked up the damn suit cases and nodded my head towards the stairs. "Let's go woman." I told her and she laughed again then started for the stairs.

From what I could see of the cabin house it was indeed larger than any cabin I've ever seen. I told myself we would actually explore the large house later, which meant when everyone else arrived. Because the only thing I wanted to explore was my wife. When we finally made it to what would be our bedroom I smiled seeing a large canopy bed against the wall with white curtains tide to each bed post. There were rose petals on the bed and I understood just why Mr. Robinson told us his wife had prepared the room.

"I need my suit case so I can change."

I heard Bella say, I turned to look at her and smiled, she was absolutely gorgeous. I handed her the suit case and she started for the bathroom.

"If you're not out in five minutes I'm coming in after you."

I told her and she giggled and nodded her head then entered the bathroom. I looked around the nicely decorated room and saw there were candles placed on damn near every surface. I put my suit case in the corner then picked up the lighter and began to light each candle. After, I opened the bottle of champagne that was in a bucket of ice and poured two glasses. I couldn't believe I actually felt nervous, Bella and I had made love hundreds of times. _But, not as husband and wife._ My conscience pointed out, I undressed down to my boxers and sat on the edge of the bed being sure not to mess up the arrangement, at least not yet anyway.

I waited as patiently as I could for Bella to come out of the bathroom but I was becoming anxious. I was about to get up and go knock on the door when I heard her say, "Is the lights on because I really need you to see your present." I smiled curios now, "There are candles lit." I replied figuring that would be enough light since there were damn near fifty candles in the room.

"Ok."

She said in a nervous tone and I smiled because it was obvious she was as nervous as I was. I waited for her to come out and when the door began to open my heart began beating out of my chest. When she was finally visible and standing in the door way I swore all the blood in my body rushed to my cock as I looked at my beautiful wife in a white silk slip with black lace around the edges. She had unpinned her hair and it fell around her shoulders while she bit on that sexy lower lip.

"Fuck Bella."

Was all I could manage to say as I continued to eye fuck her. She never moved from the door as I admired her body in the candle light. "Come here baby." I told her in a soft voice. She walked over to me slowly until she stood between my legs.

"Have I told you, you look beautiful today?"

"Multiple times but I never get tired of hearing you say it."

"Saying it isn't enough I need to show you."

I told her sliding my hands over the back of her thighs. She lowered her head then with her lips inches from mine she said, "Then show me." I gripped the back of her neck and kissed her feverishly as I brought her down with me as I slowly lowered onto the bed. She laid over me as I continued to kiss and explore her mouth. Then I rolled us over so that she was tucked under me and hitched her leg up over my hip. When I pressed my erection into her center she moaned into my mouth. I released her lips and as I kissed her neck I cupped her perfect breast.

"Edward I have been waiting almost forty-eight hours for you to make love to me, can we please skip the foreplay?"

She asked raising her hips and causing friction between the two of us where we needed it most. I lifted up from her and now straddled her being sure not to put any of my weight on her. Bella looked up at me with glossy eyes as her hair was sprawled over the rose petal covered bed. I teased her clit through the silk thongs she wore and she gasped out as her body flushed pink. "No foreplay?" I asked her circling her clit slowly; she bit her lips and shook her head no. I grinned and began to lower the thong she was wearing and she lifted her hips from the bed to assist me. Once they were off I began to slide the slip up to remove it when I caught a glimpse of something on her hip. I looked up at her and she was watching me intensely. I was worried it was the bruise from when she said she bumped into the wall, so I quickly lifted the slip then my eyes damn near bulged out of my head at what I saw.

On her hip was my name, as clear a fucking day it said, Edward. I looked back at her and saw she was biting on her lip nervously. I looked back at my name that rested on her hip and I swore my dick grew even harder; she had branded herself with my name. My Bella had gotten a tattoo of my name on her hip, a place only I would see and it was fucking hot. "Do you like it?" She asked and I realized I hadn't voiced how I felt out loud. So I lowered over her and kissed her softly but repeatedly, "I fucking love it Isabella." I told her then kissed her again.

"I love you."

I told her hitching her leg up again. I slid my hand down between her thighs and began to massage her bare clit until she was whimpering under me. She was damn near dripping when I finally entered two of my fingers inside of her. Her hand gripped my arm that held her while I stroked her slowly.

"Edward please."

She moaned rocking her hips against my hand, I sped up pumping my fingers into her curling them to hit her spot when they re-entered her. I worked her just like that until she came screaming my name. She looked fucking gorgeous doing that. I removed my boxers in a rush and was inside of her before she could come down from her high.

"Fuck Bella you feel amazing."

I groaned dropping my head into her neck, I was afraid if I moved now it would be over before it started. She wrapped her arms around me and began to bit on my ear. "Make love to your wife Edward." She moaned into my ear and I slowly began stroking her as her body gripped around me tightly. I moved slowly in and out of her enjoying the moans escaping her lips. She was mine, and every time I pushed into her it was like her body was telling me just that, she was mine.

I lifted her back from the bed slightly and scissored our legs together so that my pelvis bone pressed into her clit with every reentry. We were closer this way and I slid deeper into her. When I would re-enter her I would gyrate my hips and she would moan out her satisfaction. I slid in and out of her as I watched her face. Her eyes fluttered and she bit on her lip fiercely as I would slide almost completely out of her and then slam back inside of her. "Look at me Bella." I told her feeling her body snug tighter to me, she was close and I wanted to look into her eyes when she came around me. She opened her eyes and then ran her fingers through my hair.

"I love you."

She told me and I pressed her tighter to my body and stroked her intensely. I needed to feel her come around me; I couldn't come any other way. I rocked into her harder and harder and her face started to flush she was closer now. She started to close her eyes again but I told her to look at me again. She did and then bit down on her lip as her entire body turned red. I felt her release like a flood and I soon followed taking her mouth and kissing her as if my life depended on it. I pulled my lips from hers and looked back at her hip where my name rested and just like that I was hard again.

Bella giggled brushing my hair back, "You like it that much uh?" She asked obviously feeling me grow harder inside of her. "Let me show you how much I like it." I replied pulling out of her and telling her to turn on her side. Bella smiled and finally removed the negligee she was wearing then did as told. I grabbed a pillow and placed it under her head, and then I lifted her right leg into the air receiving not only the perfect view to her hip but to her slick pink folds. I straddled her left leg and placed her right one on my shoulder. I let my cock slide over her vertical lips and her very essence of arousal until she started to beg for me to enter her. I smiled happy I got her begging and began to enter her deathly slow.

"Shhh."

Bella moaned gripping the pillow tighter to her face as I filled her with more of me. Once I was fully inside of her she went to move but I held her leg to my shoulder with my left hand and pulled out of her watching my dick reappear just to the tip. She whimpered and I slammed back into her causing her to let out a loud "Ahh" from the impact. I slowly pulled out of her again then slammed back into her. She stuffed her face into the pillow to muffle her moans.

"I want to hear you Isabella."

I told her slamming into her again; I began to massage her clit as I fucked her harder and harder. I wanted her to feel just how much I loved the present she gave and even more how much I loved her. As I rocked my hips into her I hit a new pleasure zone inside of her making her moan louder and louder each time. She cupped her own breast and I watched her began to play with her nipples and the sight almost made me come. I bit down on my lip and stilled my strokes to get myself together. "Fuck me Edward." Bella moaned rocking her hips against me. I groaned then pulled out just at the tip again and slammed back into her.

"Faster."

She moaned and I complied hammering into her and working her clit with every stroke. "Fuck I'm close!" She screamed gripping my hand that was over her clit and working it faster. She showed me just how she needed me to touch her and I happily complied as I watched her body turn that deep red and her entire body shuddered against me as she screamed out my name. But I wasn't done with my darling wife just yet. I finally released her leg and told her to get on all fours.

"You are awfully bossy tonight Sergeant."

She said breathless, "I have this wife who makes me this way." I told her getting off the bed and pulling her to the edge of it. She giggled and then rose up on her knees so we were face to face.

"Why is your wife hard headed?"

"Very. She thinks she knows everything."

I told her with a grin when I saw her eyes flash with humor. "Funny my husband is the same way, he's arrogant as hell too." She told me and I laughed cupping her breast into my hand and pinching her nipple between my fingers.

"Well he has a beautiful, smart, loving wife, he should be arrogant."

I replied and she blushed now, "Does your wife like when you touch her this way?" She asked me biting her lip. I wasn't sure where this game was going but I was more than willing to play.

"Yes, she turns this beautiful shade of pink, and then she bits her lower lip."

I answered then I felt her delicate hand wrap around my already hard dick when she asked, "Do you like it when she touches you like this?" my jaw tighten and I inhaled a deep breath through my nose.

"Yes."

I answered not able to say much else as she started to stroke me, "I think my husband has the most glorious body, kindest heart and the most intelligent mind." She told me gripping me tighter, and then she kissed my neck and said,

"He makes me weak when he touches me."

"Touches you where, Here?"

I asked sliding my fingers between her thighs, "Mmm yes right there." She moaned gripping me tighter as she stroked me. "…and he drives my body insane when he makes love to me." She finished saying to me as she rocked her hips against my hand.

"Then wife I think you should turn around so that I can finish doing just that."

I told her and she giggled then released me and did as told. I admired her ass as she leaned over supporting herself on her elbows. I slid my hand over her cream ass and then entered her roughly and she gasped out. I knew she liked it rough when I got her from behind and I wasn't about to disappoint her now. I cupped both her breast and began to pound into her. She met me with every thrust as curse after curse left her lips. She slid forward on her elbows some more causing her back to arch more and for me to slide deeper into her.

"Shit Bella you're so wet."

I said as I slid in and out of her with such ease, "Just how you like baby." She replied then tossed her ass back at me and clinched her walls so that they held me. "Fuck!" I growled holding her hips and resting my head on her lower back. I was seconds from coming sooner then I wanted and she knew it. I stood back up wrapped her hair around my hand and began to pummel my dick into her sweet folds repeatedly as she chanted yes over and over again. I brought my hand around to her front and pinched and pulled at her clit until she shuddered around me. I watched her hands ball the sheets into her hands as came harder than before. My balls started to tighten and my legs started to go weak under me, I knew that I wouldn't be able to support myself once I came so still holding her I pushed her further up onto the bed and joined her.

"Lay flat on your stomach."

I told her and she slid griping the pillow under her head and I laid over her and driving deeper and deeper into her. I pushed her hair from over her neck and began to kiss her neck as each stroke became more extreme. This release was different stronger and I was trying to control it so I wouldn't hurt her. Then she hitched her leg up on the bed giving me more access and I lost it. I held her hips and bit down on her neck as I stroked her faster and faster. I could hear her telling me how much she loved me and that she was mine and my balls tighten and my dick pulsed inside of her. She let out a scream that went soundless as she gripped the pillow. She was coming with me and that made me come that much harder if at all possible. I placed my hands over hers and interlaced our fingers as I worked three more strokes before I was fully releasing into her. We stayed that way both breathing heavily slowly coming down from our release. I rolled off of her and we both tried to regain our normal breathing. I climbed out of the bed to blow out each candle. When I got back in bed I pulled her against my body spooning her against me.

"Goodnight Mrs. Cullen."

"Goodnight Mr. Cullen."

She replied back then snuggled back into me some more, I closed my eyes and held my wife in my arms as we went to sleep.

**Bella POV**

The sun light came through the window hitting me right in the face so I tucked my head into Edward's chest. I looked at my left hand and saw my wedding ring on my finger and smiled because it wasn't a dream. Edward and I had gotten married yesterday, he was my husband and I was his wife. The joy of that truth had me smiling so hard my cheeks started to hurt. Then I realized more than just my cheeks were sore this morning. Edward and I slept all of four hours before he woke me up tonguing the hell out of my clitoris and vagina. I smiled knowing I had a hicky on both my thighs.

I looked up at my glorious sexy husband and began to run my hand over his chest. I figured waking him up was only fair. I gripped his cock into my hand and was thankful for morning wood. He groaned but never opened his eyes. I pulled the covers back from us and sat astride. I held him in my hand then placed him just at my opening and lowered myself around him.

"Aww."

Edward moaned placing his hand on my waist, "Good morning husband." I said with a smile and he chuckled, "Good morning wife, couldn't wait for me to wake up?" he asked and I began to rock my hips around him when I answered.

"I figured you didn't last night so why should I now."

"I can see how that makes sense."

He said with a smile, I placed my hands on his chest to brace myself as I rode him like a horse. Lifting and dropping myself back on him at ease. He was watching me with that look in his eyes, it was that look as if I was the most gorgeous woman in the world. I rocked harder on him and then his hand grazed over my clit and I actually growled. I swirled my hips as I rose up and then pushed back down and began grinding on him. I remembered seeing this position in a book I wanted to try. It was named the bucking bronco and was meant to stimulate the g-spot. So I pulled my legs up and placed them on either side of his head as I stayed on top of him and rocked harder leaning back on my hands. I felt my body start to heat up feeling him penetrate me more; I knew he would appreciate this position since it gave him clear view to all of me.

"You're gorgeous Isabella."

I heard him say to me, then I felt his hand touching me again and I moaned. His touch was slow but hard as his placed pressure over my bundle of nerves. "I'm about to come." I told him bucking against his hand and cock. I wasn't sure which one was turning me on more, but they were sending me over the edge. I began breathing harder as I felt my orgasm spread throughout my body pushing to be set free. Edward held my hips and started to take control of the thrusting and crashed into me as he continued to work my clit. I cried out as my release pulsed through my veins. Edward quickly sat up and pushed my legs back down into the frog like position. He gripped his fingers into my hair and kissed me until I was no longer trembling in his arms.

"You have no idea how fucking hot you are when you come like that."

He told me kissing my neck; I continued to rock my hips over him. Then I slowly slid back so that my head was on the bed and my back arched. I swirled my hips and he groaned and placed soft kisses on my stomach. I rode him feeling completely free as I rocked against him this way. "Make me come again Edward." I told him knowing he would do so gladly. He lifted me from his cock but not his lap, and then I felt his lips over my hip where the tattoo was. "I've been thinking about kissing this part of you." He told me and I moaned feeling his tongue on my hot skin.

"You did."

I replied breathlessly as I started to rock my hips over his fingers which were now inside of me. "No Isabella not like this I didn't." Then he began tonguing my hip and I moaned surprised by the wonderful sensation it gave. He kissed, sucked and tongued over the tattoo being gentle since he knew it was still newly fresh. Then gave it a gentle bit and swirled his tongue around it and I whimpered.

"Looks like I found a new spot Mrs. Cullen."

He said and I could hear the smile in his voice, I couldn't talk as I rode his fingers harder, then his thumb found my clit again and his mouth at my hip. I wasn't going to survive much longer and I knew he knew that, but I needed him to come with me. "Edward baby please, I need you inside of me." I told him and he pulled out his fingers then pulled me back down on his waiting member. We rocked together shamelessly in a world of endless pleasure. He touched me everywhere telling me over and over again how much he loved me and that he was mine until the end of time.

"Je vous aimerai toujours, Vous êtes ma vie Isabella"

Edward moaned out and I recognized it as French but wasn't sure just what he had said other than my name. Then he lifted me in the upright position and devoured my mouth. I pushed my fingers into his hair and rode him faster. He held me to his body and thrust into me while I bucked back into him. We groaned as our orgasms came crashing together making us both shatter into pieces. I placed my head on his shoulder as he held me securely in his arms. We stayed that way for a few minutes before I finally asked,

"What did you say to me?"

"When?"

"When you spoke French."

I told him and he started laughing, I sat up and looked at his face, "What's so funny?" I asked him and he kissed my lips.

"I haven't spoken French since I was stationed in France about five years ago. But apparently you brought that out of me, I didn't even notice until you just brought it up."

He told me and I smiled, "I told you I would love you always and that you are my life." He informed me and I bit down on my lip with a silly smile on my face. "Ditto." I told him and he grinned and kissed me again. My stomach growled and we pulled apart laughing.

"I guess I should feed you now, pretty sure we worked up a big appetite."

He told me and I laughed nodding my head, we got up and I went to grab my robe when Edward snatched it from me. "No clothes, I know I'll have a craving for some of you in the kitchen." He told me and I giggled knowing he was serious. I grabbed my cell phone knowing Alice or Jasper would be calling so we could talk to Morgan when she woke up. We went down stairs and I laughed when Edward put on the apron to cook.

"Remind me to wash that before everyone else comes."

I told him sitting at the table and he laughed, "What do you want for breakfast?" he asked me and I tapped my chin the way Morgan did often then said.

"An omelet and toast."

"That's it?"

"And of course a cup of coffee."

I told him with a grin, he nodded his head then went to the refrigerator. I watched my loving husband make me breakfast and would blush whenever he caught me eye fucking his gorgeous ass. Once he finished cooking we sat down and ate breakfast and talked about me taking classes after he left.

"You think I should still take up a class even with…"

"…Don't let that stop you. I know you will be in good hands even though I would prefer you in mine."

He told me, I got up from my chair and went to sit his lap. "I'm in yours now." I informed him and he smiled, then his smile dropped.

"What's wrong?"

"Something happened yesterday before the wedding started."

"Something like what?"

I asked nervous, "Tanya apparently sent us a box of dead flowers with a note that read that was what she thought about us getting married and that if I betrayed her by marrying you we would both be dead like those flowers." He told me and I felt the anger in me began to build.

"Did you know about this since then?" I snapped.

"No, Charlie and Jasper told me right before we left the reception hall. You were changing your clothes. They said they didn't want to tell either of us then because it would have upset us on our wedding day."

"Why didn't you tell me this when you found out?"

"Because I wanted to continue to see that smile on your face for the rest of the day, and I knew if I told you it would have taken that joy out of your eyes like it's doing right now."

He answered and I bit down on my bottom lip. He rubbed circles into my back and then lifted my chin to look at him.

"I won't let a damn thing happen to you, even if I am overseas."

He informed me and I shook my head, "I'm not worried about me. I'm worried about you." I replied and he laughed as if I told a joke. "Bella I'm going to be in Iran if the actual terrorist can't get to me, I'm more then sure Tanya can't. Don't worry about me." He replied and I crossed my arms over my chest and then pouted.

"I can't help it, your life is in danger whether you go or stay."

I told him and he pulled me tighter against him and turned my head so he could place a kiss on my lips. My cell phone started to ring playing Alice ring tone and I pulled my lips from his with a smile knowing it was Morgan. He grinned at me and said,

"I need to thank them for perfect timing."

Edward said and I laughed, "Why?" I asked getting up to get my phone. "Because that joy was just put back in your eyes." He told me and smiled again. I quickly pressed the talk button on my phone and put it to my ear.

"Hello?"

"Hi MOMMY!"

Morgan yelled into the phone and I grinned happy to hear her voice, "Hi baby, are you having fun with Aunt Ali and Uncle Jaz?" I asked her sitting back in Edwards lap.

"Yes, we watched the little mermaid before I went to bed."

She told me and I smiled not surprised at all, "Mommy where's daddy?" she asked me and Edward grinned. I put her on speaker and then Edward said.

"I'm right here princess!"

"Hi DADDY!"

She yelled into the phone making both of us laugh, "I miss you guys you've been gone forevvvveeeerrrr" She told us and we laughed again.

"Morgan we've only been gone for a few hours, remember we told you Aunt Ali and Uncle Jaz would bring you to us on Christmas Eve."

"Yes, but it's so faaaaarrrrrr."

She said and I tried not to laugh, "It's now far princess. It's just three more days." Edward told her and I knew she had rolled her eyes without having to be in front of her.

"Ok, but Mommy will Santa Clause know that we won't be home for Christmas?"

"Yes baby I sent him a letter with the cabins address."

I told her and Edward looked at me with a grin on his face. "You're the best mommy." Morgan told me and I smiled a proud smile. "Thank you, I think you're the best too baby." I replied and Edward kissed my cheek. I heard talking in the background then Morgan said. "Mommy Aunt Ali want to talk to you, I'll call you guys back before I go to sleep." Morgan told us and I smiled,

"Alright sweetie, I love you."

"I love you Mommy, love you daddy!"

"Love you too princess."

Edward told her with a grin on his face, he talked about me having joy in my eyes and there was joy all over his face. "So have the two of you made baby number three yet?" Alice piercing voice said coming through the phone.

"Alice we don't even have baby number two yet."

Edward said laughing, "Sure you do Bella's pregnant." Alice said nonchalantly as if it was true. Edward looked at me eyes large.

"Alice I am going to fucking kill you, I'm not pregnant baby. Just your sister's wishful thinking."

I reassured him and he relaxed some, "I don't care what you say Bella. You're pregnant." Alice said again and I wished I was with her to slap her.

"Can you stop saying that before Morgan hears you."

"Fine, but when you take that pregnancy test and it comes back positive I want an apology for telling me you were going to kick my ass."

"Ugh! Edward talk to your sister before I drive the four hours back and go kick her ass."

I said handing Edward the phone, Edward laughed and took the phone out of my hand. He took it off of mute then put it to his ear.

"Yes she's really mad Alice."

He said into the phone, "No not about being pregnant, just that you keep saying she is." Edward replied to the question she asked. "No I don't think she's pregnant. I haven't seen any signs of pregnancy." He replied again with humor on his face.

"What? I am I real doctor…no she's not pregnant. Why am I an idiot? Fine Alice say what you want."

Edward finally told her giving up, she said something else that made him laugh, "Of course I want my wife pregnant, but I also want to be home the entire pregnancy when it happens." He told her and I smiled and gave him a soft kiss on his lips. I go up from his lap and began cleaning up our breakfast dishes as he finished talking to Alice.

"Hey Jasper what's up?"

I heard Edward say, I quickly turned around to look at him. It was a shame I felt like I couldn't hear Jasper's name without thinking I was about to hear some horrible news about Tanya.

"You think that will really work?"

Edward asked to whatever Jasper just told him. I went over to Edward and sat down in his lap. "Really?" Edward said looking at me now and the suspense was killing me. I bit on my lip and tried to take the phone from Edward but he pulled away from me shaking his head with a smile on his face. So he was smiling that couldn't have been all bad right?

"Call us if anything changes, and thanks again for keeping Morgan these couple days."

Edward told him and I ran my fingers through my hair, Edward laughed at whatever Jasper said then told him we would call later to talk to Morgan again. He pressed the end button then put the phone on the table. I waited for him to tell me something but he just looked at me.

"What happen?"

I asked him not in the mood to wait, "Apparently Detective Brunson told Kate that if Tanya called her to tell her that we called off the wedding." He informed me and that caught me by surprise.

"Why?"

"They are hoping that it pulls Tanya out of hiding if she thinks I left you for her."

"Fat chance in hell that will happen."

I said and he laughed and kissed my cheek. "I know that and you know that. But she doesn't. Jasper said they called him to let him know a woman matching Tanya's description was spotted in Port Angeles Airport this morning." He informed me and I looked at him surprised.

"Yeah apparently Tanya called Kate yesterday afternoon, Kate told her that she watched me leave you at the altar and tell you that I wanted to be with her."

"Ha! She's dumber than I thought if she believed that."

"We need her to believe it."

"True, so have they had any other sign of her?"

I asked and he shook his head, "No but I told Jasper to call us if anything changed." I nodded my head remembering him saying that before he hung up the phone. I sat there quietly as I thought about all of this and hoped that they caught Tanya before things got completely out of hand.

"What's on your mind, Mrs. Cullen?"

He asked pushing my hair behind my shoulder, "Things I honestly don't want to be thinking about." I answered and then he kissed my shoulder.

"I could take your mind off of those things if you like."

He said grinning at me and I smiled back, "Is that so? What do you have in mind Sergeant Cullen?" I asked him, and he plucked my nipple making it hard on contact and for me to laugh.

"Well you're naked, and I'm naked. We're newlyweds on our honeymoon so I figure we should do what honeymooners do?"

I giggled then asked, "What is it that honeymooners do?" He smiled and kissed the top of my bare breast, "Play naked twister." He answered and I tossed my head back in laughter. I looked at him and could tell he was serious.

"You really want to play naked twister?"

"Yes, I've wanted to play naked twister with you since we were sixteen."

He told me and I laughed again, alright lets go see if they have twister in the game room. I said getting up from his lap. "Really?" He asked surprised and I smiled then said,

"I'm feeling daring, I married you didn't I?"

He laughed then swatted me on my ass. We found the game and thought it would probably be a good idea to play in our room. I said it because at least the bed was right there; he said it because it was less things for me to bump into.

"Ladies first love."

He told me spinning the spinner. "Left foot yellow." He told me with a grin, I smiled and placed my foot on a yellow spot. I spun next and looked at him, "right hand green." He smiled and complied, we played back and forth and I called Edward a cheater when he told me my next move.

"Why am I a cheater?"

"Oh I don't know, maybe because if I do that move I'll be bent over with my ass in the air right in front of you."

"I don't see the problem."

Edward said with a crooked grin, I rolled my eyes and shook my head. "I'm not doing it." I told me and he smiled.

"Then you lose."

"And you're a cheater."

"How it's not my fault you won't do it."

"It is your fault, because if I do it I won't be able to concentrate since your dick will be on my ass and then I'll lose."

"Well if you don't do it love, you'll lose."

He told me with a smirk, "Which is exactly why I called you a cheater." I told him folding my arms over my chest and he laughed. I blamed Emmett for me being so competitive; with a brother like him I didn't have a choice. Edward dropped the spinner to the floor and came over to me. He cupped my face in his hand forcing me to look up at him.

"I moved from my spot now I lose and you win."

He told me and I smiled up at him because he was letting me win. "You didn't lose, I did. What to know what your prize is?" I asked him with a grin. He smiled back at me and ran his thumb over my cheek.

"The only prize I want is you love."

He told me and I rose up on my toes and kissed his lips. "It's the only prize I can give you at the moment anyway." I told him and he laughed against my mouth. He picked me up and I wrapped my legs around him.

"So am I allowed to claim my prize?"

He asked and I nodded my head yes, he took me to the bed and laid me down. Then he began to lower between my legs. He kissed me on the most intimate part of my body and I moaned raising my hips from the bed. I wasn't sure just what he was doing to me but it felt amazing, I felt his thick tongue enter me and I bit down hard on my lip drawing some blood. He started to lick at my erect lips and clit as if I was an ice cream cone. My chest heaved as I tried to control my breathing, "Fuck Bella you taste good." He growled from between my thighs and I pushed my fingers into his hair and rocked my hips into his face.

"Mmm I'm close."

I told him and felt his hands slide under my ass lifting my hips from the bed. He devoured me as if I was a plate of food. I planted my feet so that I could support myself and he lifted me higher. Edward tongued and sucked at my lips and canal until I screamed my release. My legs began to give under me but Edward held me up consuming me until I began to recover.

"Lift yourself up on your arms, make a bridge."

He told me and I did as requested, I looked up at him and saw he was watching me and had to smile. I loved when he looked at me that way. "Like this?" I asked him and he nodded his head and rose up on his knees. His hands slid up and over my thighs when he asked,

"Are you uncomfortable?"

I shook my head no while biting on my lower lip, "I'm hungry." I told him and he smiled at me. "What are you hungry for?" He asked rubbing his finger over my folds.

"Something long, thick and gorgeous."

I replied making his jaw tighten from my words, "How do you want it?" He asked me curling a finger inside of me. I sucked in a deep breath.

"Slow and Hard."

I answered trying not to lose my concentration since I was still holding myself up, "When do you want it?" He asked and I could feel that it was his cock sliding up and down my folds now and I whimpered in desperation.

"Now!"

I told him and he pushed what I hungered for inside of me while his hands held my hips. His strokes were slow and hard like I requested and I gripped the sheets into my hands bracing myself better on the bed. He would slowly slide half way out of me then re enter in hard deliberate strokes hitting my spot perfectly. I looked up at him and as always he was watching me, he was making love to me not only physically but mentally and emotionally. He wrapped one arm around me to help support me and his free hand traveled the length of my body starting at my thigh. He connected and unconnected our bodies making sure I felt all of him when he entered me. He massaged my hard clit and I moaned my satisfaction. He leaned over and kissed my hip where his name was. I was so happy he like the tattoo and wasn't too surprised when he told me he was getting my name when we got home. Next he kissed my stomach softly and then said,

"I can't wait to give you my child."

"I can't wait to have your child."

I moaned as he began to work me harder. I started to move my hips to meet each of his strokes. With my feet firmly planted I rocked and swirled on him wanting him to feel what he was doing to me. "Damn it Bella that feels good." He said dropping his head on to my stomach allowing me to do all the work now, which I did gladly. I pushed and pulled with my pelvis as he held me securely in his arms. I was a little surprised I was still holding myself up this way for so long but it felt too good to stop. I popped then swirled my pelvis into him and he growled as his fingers dug into my lower back.

"Do that again and I won't be able to keep it slow."

He warned and I smiled then popped my pelvis again and purposely clenched my legs around him. This causing my vaginal walls to grip him even tighter and he spoke incoherently into my stomach. Then sat back up held my hips and hammered into me hitting my spot repeatedly. I gasped trying to breath between heavy stroke after heavy stroke. He felt amazing inside of me, filling me masterfully as he worked my body closer to my orgasm. The thrust came faster and I couldn't hold myself up anymore on my arms. I let my upper body drop back to the bed making my body arch and for him to slide deep into me.

"Ahh yes!"

I moaned unable to resist expressing the pleasure this new found position was giving me. Edward pounded harder into me gyrating hitting more than one spot and my body convulsed as I cried out gripping my breast into my hands. My entire body tingled and my legs went weak. When they fell Edward covered my body and drilled into me. I wrapped my arms around him then lifted my legs and wrapped them around his back locking my ankles together. "Agh!" Edward moaned into my neck as he rocked into me urgently, he was close. I began to roll my hips meeting his thrust again and he dug his hands into my hair pumping faster. He lifted his face and looked into my eyes and I saw his love for me rest in them. I lifted my head from the bed and connected our lips kissing him masterfully still rolling my hips.

"Bella"

He moaned into my mouth and I knew he was about to release. He stuffed his face into my neck but I wanted to watch his face as he came into me. So with a strength that even surprised me, I rolled us over putting me on top. Edward held my hips and smiled at me as I began riding him fiercely, bucking, rocking and swirling on him. Jesus I was suppose to be making him come and I could feel my body start to tingle again, I was close to my, damn I wasn't even sure how many times I came in the last sixteen hours. Edward was harder now obviously turned on by the aggressiveness I displayed. I slid my hand to my clit and began playing with myself as I rode him faster. I knew he would enjoy watching me touch myself.

"Fuck Bella keep doing that."

He told him lifting his hips to meet the new rhythm I had created. I wasn't sure if he meant riding him or playing with myself, so I boldly did both. I came down on him forcefully and he drilled up into me matching my force. This orgasm was about to kill me, my toes curled and my eyes rolled, "Ahh hell I'm coming!" I screamed bouncing faster on him and pressing my hand harder against my clit. My entire body heated up and felt a hurricane rush throughout my body. Edward's fingers dug into my hips and he propelled up into me with such force it robbed me of my breath.

"Agh Fuck Bella!"

He screamed coming powerfully as neither of us ever stopped rocking our hips. I felt completely drained as I dropped my upper body onto his chest. His hands wrapped around me and he kissed the top of my head.

"That was fucking amazing."

I said against his chest and he laughed, "Definitely have to try that position again." He told me and I looked up at him smiling,

"Which one?"

"All of them."

He answered and I laughed placing my head back on his chest. "If this is the result of you winning naked twister I will gladly lose to you every time." I informed him and he laughed again. I wasn't sure if I would be able to walk after are four day honeymoon was over but I was looking forward to the amazing love making that came with it. I felt him twitch inside me and laughed.

"Give me five minutes."

I told him and he chuckled, "I love you Mrs. Cullen." He said brushing my hair with his hand. My heart fluttered hearing my new name. I looked up at him and just like that I no longer needed those five minutes. I would just take a bath to relieve the soreness, "I love you Sergeant." I replied already rocking my hips as he grew hard inside of me. This was definitely going to be an amazing next three days.

* * *

><p><em><strong>My goodness I think I need a cup of water and a fan….LMAO<strong>_

_**And do you think Tanya will be caught soon?**_

_**Pleeeaaassssseee leave reviews (In my best Morgan voice LOL) will post as soon as I can. Thanks for reading!**_


	52. Big News

**Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to the Twilight Characters. They and the amazing Saga are owned by the wonderful Stephanie Meyer. **

**A/N: I'm super happy you all are enjoying my story; Thanks so so much for all the add's to favorites and alerts I love watching the numbers go up : )**

**The facebook link is:**_ www__**(dot)**__facebook__**(dot)**__com/home__**(dot)**__php#!/profile__**(dot)**__php?id=100002567129416_

**I am so happy you guys enjoyed the honeymoon; sorry this chapter took so long. A lot happens in this chapter that I did not plan for, everyone apparently had their own agenda this chapter. LOL All of you are super fantastic for reading and I love all the support thanks!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 50 Big News<strong>

**Edward POV**

I watched my sleeping wife and brushed her hair out of her face, I smiled when she would mumble mine our Morgan's name. Bella was my life and the last two days were amazing. Don't get us wrong we missed our daughter but the time alone was just what we needed. We never did much, just watched movies, played broad games and made love. Which was our favorite activity, it seemed like no matter what we were doing all led to me undressing her. We hadn't heard any news about Tanya and that made me both relieved and worried. Bella started to stir in her sleep and I could tell she was about to wake up. I started to finger her hair playing with the ends.

"How long have you been watching me sleep?"

She asked with her eyes still closed, I laughed and kissed her cheek. "I don't know for awhile I guess." I told her and she opened her eyes with a smile on her face. "Did I say anything interesting?" She asked and I shrugged my shoulders, "Just the usual, my name, Morgan's name and that you love us." I replied and she blushed, and then brought her hand up to my cheek.

"I do you know, more than anything."

"I love you too."

I told her then kissed her lips. We laid there just looking at each other when my cell phone started to ring playing Alice's ringtone. "Morgan's up." Bella said as I got up and reached for my phone. I answered and quickly hit speaker.

"Good morning Princess."

"Good morning daddy, is mommy up?"

Morgan sweet voice asked, Bella smiled like she did every morning when Morgan called "Yes I'm up princess, how did you sleep?" Bella asked her sitting up in the bed now. I tried not to focus on my naked wife and on what our daughter was saying but Bella was making that difficult especially when she stretched.

"Ok, but I want to sleep in my bed and I miss you and daddy."

"We miss you too princess; remember you're going to see us tomorrow."

Bella told her catching me gawking at her; she blushed then shook her head. "Hurray!" Morgan yelled into the phone making Bella giggle. I wasn't sure what it was but Bella was glowing, I started to think about what Alice kept saying. What if Bella really was pregnant?

"Did you pack your suit case?"

"Yes Aunt Ali helped me and Aunt Leah said she would keep Snowflake until we came home."

Morgan answered and hearing her call Leah aunt caught my attention. "Morgan since when did you start calling Leah Aunt Leah?" I asked her seeing the amused look on Bella's face.

"Grammy Sue said that Aunt Leah was her daughter, and mommy is Grandpa Charlie daughter so that would make mommy and Aunt Leah sisters and that mean she's my aunt."

Morgan explained as if she was fourteen instead of four. Bella was smiling now, "Did you ask Leah if you can call her aunt Leah?" Bella asked her and imagined Morgan rolling her eyes at Bella's question. I swore they were so much alike sometimes it scared me.

"Yes, she said that I was her favorite niece and could help her take care of baby Anna when she get here."

Morgan told us, I looked at Bella and she mouthed she would call Leah later. "That's great sweetie, are you ready for your last day of school before Christmas?" Bella asked skillfully changing the subject. Morgan's school didn't let out until today, Bella thought it was stupid but it honestly worked since technically everyone had to work and couldn't be home with Morgan all day.

"Yes, Mrs. Robertson said that we get to paint pictures today,"

"Are you going to help the other kids since you're a master at painting?"

I asked her and she giggled into the phone, "I'm not a master daddy, you are." She told me and I smiled, Bella pushed my hair back then leaned over and kissed my lips. I wasn't sure what that was for but I was more than happy to accept it.

"Aww man, I have to go, Aunt Ali said it's time for school."

Morgan told us and I laughed, "Be good princess, we'll talk to you before you go to bed." I informed her, "Ok, love you daddy, love you mommy." She said into the phone.

"We love you too baby."

Bella told her then we could hear the passing of the phone, "Your daughter just rolled her eyes at me." Alice said into the phone and both Bella and I laughed.

"She gets it from Bella."

I said causing Bella to roll her eyes and I laughed. "I don't know how you guys do this every day, like does she ever just sit down and stay still. And I think she yells on purpose to watch me cringe. Oh and she damn near drove Jasper and me into an insane asylum with the all princess movies we watched. Then those eyes, Edward I will never call you a chicken again, I think I caved at least eight times. Poor Jasper got suckered into playing dress up and tea party last night and then keeping her up past her bed time." Alice told us and Bella and I were both laughing.

"Ali, why didn't you just tell her no?"

Bella said with a smile, "And have to see those eyes and pout I don't think so. I love my niece but I am so happy we are bringing her to her parents tomorrow." Alice said and Bella and I laughed again. "I have to go and take the cute devil child to school, you both owe me big time for this." Alice said

"We love you Alice!"

Bella and I yelled into the phone, "I'm never babysitting the next one!" She yelled back then hung up. Bella bit down on her bottom lip then said,

"I think Morgan is Jasper and Alice birth control."

I laughed and agreed, "Why didn't we leave her with my parents or yours?" I asked Bella pulling her next to me. "Because she asked to stay with her Aunt Ali, Alice thought it would be fun and agreed." She answered I placed a kiss on Bella's neck.

"Bet she won't be agreeing to that again anytime soon."

"Probably not, but I miss our baby. All her hyperness, those eyes, her smile, her laugh, I even miss her yelling every two minutes."

Bella said. I missed Morgan too, even when she rolled her eyes at me. I missed her giggles when I would l tickle her; I missed watching her cook with Bella, I simply missed our daughter. I lifted my head from the crook of Bella's neck and saw she had a tears falling, "I miss her too love, she'll be here tomorrow." I told her wiping the tears away. "I know, jeez I don't even know why I'm crying." Bella said with a smile on her face. I didn't know if it was because Alice brought it up or wishful thinking but I was really starting to believe Bella just might be pregnant.

"You want to go get her today?"

I asked hating seeing Bella cry, even if it was just hormones. Bella looked down in my face and smiled at me. "You would really do that for me?" She asked and I sat up now then lifted her chin.

"I would do anything for you Isabella, and I miss her too so it would be more like for us."

"What about the rest of our honeymoon?"

I shrugged my shoulders, "It's only one more day, and we can make up for it when I come home." I told her and she placed both her hands on either side of my face and kissed my lips.

"I want to go get our daughter, and then we get to be here for at least one day, just the three of us."

"Your wish is my command love."

She grinned at me then her stomach growled and I laughed. "First I must feed you before we go, what do you want to eat?" I asked her then she bit her lip and I already knew the answer. Eggs was pretty much all she wanted to eat, I had made eggs in almost every possible way over the past couple days.

"Love maybe Ali is right?"

"About what?"

Bella asked getting out of the bed now, "You being pregnant." I told her and she rolled her eyes. "Not you too, Edward." She groaned picking up my t-shirt she went to bed in last night.

"Love hear me out, your glowing…"

"…because I love you and I'm on my honeymoon."

"Your emotional…"

"Because I love you and our daughter, I didn't know that was a crime."

She snapped and I blow out a breath and climbed out of bed, sliding on my pajama pants. "What about that since we've been here all you've wanted to eat is eggs?" I asked her and she rolled her eyes then said

"I've always liked eggs, damn if you don't want eggs then eat something else!"

She yelled at me then went into the bathroom and slammed the door behind her. "Bella I'm sorry." I apologized honestly not sure what I was apologizing for. I stood outside the door and waited for her to open it. When she did she was crying again.

"I don't want to be pregnant."

"Umm ok."

I said this catching me off guard, was she saying she never wanted to be pregnant. I mean if she said that then I was happy with just her and Morgan. Bella rolled her eyes as if she could hear my thoughts.

"I want to have your baby Edward, but not while you'll be overseas for six months and miss majority of the pregnancy. It may not be our first child but it would be our first pregnancy and I don't want to do it without you."

She cried, I pulled her in my arms and kissed the top of her head. I wasn't sure what to say because honestly there was no way to fix this. If she was then just what she didn't want to happen was going to happen and there wasn't a damn thing I could do about it.

"We don't know for sure, we'll buy a pregnancy test."

"And what if it says we are pregnant."

"Then we'll be happy and deal with it."

I told her, she shook her head. "I can't be, I had my period two weeks ago and I'm on the pill." She said obviously still in denial. I brushed her thick curls out of her face and noticed that her hair was thicker, longer. I wasn't sure how I missed all this before.

"Love you told me yourself your last period was spotty, and honestly when was the last time you took your pill because I sure as hell don't remember."

She went to respond and snapped her mouth shut. We stood there looking at each other and she said. "I knew I should have just gotten the damn Depo shot I just had to be scared of needles." I tried not to laugh and pulled her tighter into my embrace and kissed her lips.

"It wouldn't be so bad if you were pregnant with my baby would it?"

I said with a smile and she laughed, "I guess not, I mean I could be pregnant by a wilder beast." She joked and I tickled her sides making her laugh hysterically. I pushed my fingers into her hair and brought her lips to mine.

"I love you Isabella."

I said against her lips, "I love you too Sergeant." She replied with a smile. "Do you want to get the test before or after we pick up Morgan?" I asked her and she bit her lip nervously.

"Don't tell Alice this, but after her rant on Saturday I thought about it, so I asked Mrs. Robinson if she minded going out to get me a test."

"Aww that explains her showing up yesterday."

I said making sense out of what I thought was an unexpected visit. Bella nodded her head, "Did you plan to tell me?" I asked with a smirk.

"I didn't want you to get excited if I was right, and wasn't pregnant. I mean if I'm not pregnant we get all worked up for nothing."

"And if you are pregnant?"

I asked and she bit her lip again, "Its best to take it in the morning" I told her when I realized she wasn't going to answer my question. Bella nodded her head then walked over to the nightstand she pulled out a box and handed it to me.

"Love you're the one who has to pee on it."

I told her with a smile, "This isn't funny Edward. I'm scared and you're laughing." She said with a pout. I took the test out of her hand then sat down on the bed pulling her into my lap.

"What's scaring you?"

"Being pregnant without you.'

"I'll be here love"

"No you won't, not the way I want you to be."

"Maybe, but I'll be here for the most important part, the birth."

I told her and she was quite for a while as if thinking about what I said then she smiled at me, "We're going to have a baby." I smiled and then held the box up. "We won't know until you pee on the stick love." I told her and she laughed then took it out my hand.

"Fine."

She got up and went into the bathroom closing the door behind her, I sat on the bed and ran my fingers through my hair. My Bella pregnant with my child, even with all the shit going on nothing could take away the joy that I felt right now with just the idea that Bella was pregnant. The bathroom door opened and I looked at her face.

"I did it but the box says to wait three minutes."

She told me sitting down next to me; I took her hand in mine and interlaced our fingers. "Edward talk to me or I'll have a panic attack." She said not looking at me and I tried not to laugh.

"Um so how's the weather?"

I asked and she looked up at me with a smile on her face, "Seriously?" She asked and I shrugged my shoulders. "What the only thing I can think about is if you're pregnant." I told her and she laughed.

"I can't believe we are sitting here doing this three days after we got married."

"Believe it, it's not like anything else we've done as been by the book or planned."

I told her and she giggled, "I guess you're right." She told me then put her head on my shoulder. "What if I'm not?" She asked and I brought her hand to my lips, "Then we'll have fun trying." She laughed then looked at me.

"You make it sound like we were trying this time."

"Maybe not, but now I really want you to be."

"Even though you'll miss most of it?"

"Bella the idea of you having my child is fucking amazing. Yes I wish I was here for all of it but it doesn't change the fact that I want you pregnant with my child, Now!"

I told her and she leaned up and kissed my lips sensually. I pulled her tighter to me and she moaned into my mouth. Her fingers were in my hair and my hand was already traveling up her thigh. She started to lay back and pulled me with her. I was hovering over her now and she hitched her leg up on my hip. I filled my hands with her prefect ass and she grinded her heated center into my cock. She moaned from the friction her little action caused. I quickly removed the t-shirt she wore and the pajama pants I put on and was inside of her in no time.

"Mmm you feel so good inside of me."

She moaned against my lips, "You feel even better around me." I told her slowly stroking her, she rolled her hips meeting my slow thrust and I swore she was going to be the death of me. I held her hips and continued my thrust as I watched her face. Her eyes fluttered and she was biting her lip as her cheeks turned that shade of pink I loved so much. I kissed her neck then her jaw, chin and then her beautiful mouth. Her fingers were in my hair and I groaned into her mouth from the pleasure this gave. I lifted my lips from hers and rose up on my knees and told her to pivot her hips so that her legs were in the air and then to bend them. She smiled obviously getting where I was going with this. I re-entered her and the moan that released from her lips was almost my undoing. I hammered into her repeatedly loving the expressions her face was making with every penetration.

"I'm so close baby."

She moaned cupping her own breast; I bit into my own lip watching her play with her own nipples. Fuck this woman was really going to kill me, my balls started to tighten and I knew I wasn't going to last much longer. I leaned slightly against her legs bending them more towards her. I knew this would get me closer to her g-spot. She started to whimper and I knew I was right on the money. I pounded into her as her hands started to dig into my arms. She started talking incoherently and I smiled pleased with myself, I was a man successfully pleasing his wife.

"Edward faster."

She barked out the order and I leaned over her and began to work her faster as she requested. I watched her breast bounce with every impact from me and I dropped my head capturing her nipple into my mouth.

"Oh damn…what are you doing to me?"

She asked with her hand in my hair and her hips meeting me thrust after thrust. "I'm loving you." I answered then I bit and sucked her nipple into my mouth never letting up as I fucked her harder and harder. She slid her legs up onto my shoulders and then locked her ankles around my neck, I instantly went deeper inside of her.

"Fuck Bella."

I growled tightly holding her hips to keep from hurting her. "Please Edward." She begged and I couldn't deny her, "I don't want to hurt you Bella." I told her and she lifted her hips from the bed and then clinched her walls around me.

"Your wife wants you to fuck her Edward."

Bella told me with dark eyes. I lifted her hips up from the bed and began to drill into her. "Yes-yes just like that, shit I'm about to come." She growled digging her fingers into my arm again. I cupped her neck and she looked at me. There was so much love, passion and heat in her eyes, I had to fight to breath. I plunged into her over and over again as our eyes never left each other then I felt her entire body stiffen and her walls locked down on my shaft. She bit down her on her lip and she inhaled deeply through her nose. Her entire body went into a blush, then I felt her hot release and I growled out as my balls damn near locked and my cock pulsed inside of her. I pushed into her harder, faster as I came violently into her. My body went weak and I dropped on to her, I barely held myself up on my elbows as we both breathed deeply.

"If we are not pregnant you will be once we leave this fucking resort."

I growled into her neck and she laughed breathlessly, "The test should be ready now, I'm pretty sure it's been longer than three minutes." She told me and I laughed then placed a kiss on her lips and pulled myself out of her. I waited for her to get up but she shook her head at me.

"I can't go look at it first, you do it then come back and tell me."

She told me, I smiled and kissed her again. I climbed out of the bed and went to the bathroom. I saw the stick on the counter and couldn't believe how fast my heart was racing. I slowly picked it up and looked to see there were two pink lines on it. I had no idea what that fucking meant so I quickly looked around the room for the box and spotted it on the top of the toilet. I picked it up and looked in search of what the results meant. I spotted it and my heart stopped.

**Bella POV**

I sat on the bed chewing on my lip, I didn't know what was taking Edward so long but it only made me more nervous. I wanted to be pregnant, I wanted to have Edwards baby more than anything in the world, to make Morgan a big sister. I smiled because the more I thought about it, I realized that it may not have been the ideal time; but I wanted it more than I ever wanted anything. When Edward asked when was the last time I took my pill I realized that with everything going on I was so distracted I hadn't been taking them, hell I forgot to pack them. Edward came out of the bathroom and I couldn't read his face. He didn't look happy or pissed, I ran my fingers through my hair and he came over to me and sat down on the edge next to me. He didn't say anything.

"Well are we having a baby or not?"

I asked but he didn't look at me, I fell back against the pillow. "We're not are we? See this is why I didn't want to get all worked, I just had to listen to that damn pixie. I should have stuck to my first mind then I wouldn't be crying because I'm not pregnant." I babbled with tears coming down my face. Edward turned to me and cupped my check.

"Fuck you weren't suppose to cry, I'm sorry love. I should have just told you when I came out the bathroom. We are Bella, we're having a baby love."

"You're just saying that to make me feel better."

I told him with a pout and he chuckled, "Bella you have to know that doesn't even make sense. You're pregnant sweetheart; we're going to have a baby." He told me and I bit on my lip and looked into his eyes. I saw the seriousness in them and I grinned.

"I'm pregnant?"

"Yes baby you're pregnant."

He said with his hand on my stomach, I quickly pulled him into a hug wrapping my arms around his neck when my stomach growled. "Think we need to feed you." Edward said laughing as our foreheads rested against each other.

"I am really hungry."

I told him and he nodded his head and got up from the bed. He put his pajama pants back on and I put the t-shirt back on. He took my hand helping me out of the bed. We went down stairs and Edward quickly made me an omelet and placed the plate in front me as he started making his.

"We're still getting Morgan today right?"

I asked with a mouth full of my omelet, "Yes, unless you've changed your mind." He said and I shook my head, "I need her here with us, I want to tell our baby that we're having a baby." I said with a smile and Edward looked at me with a grin on his face.

"You want to tell her now?"

"Yes, I mean do you think we should wait?"

"I think we should wait until you see a doctor."

He told me and I quickly picked up my phone and dialed Carlisle's number. Edward looked at me questioningly "Hey Bella didn't expect to hear from you everything alright?" He asked and I smiled at Edward when I said

"Hey Carlisle, are you at the hospital today?"

Edward rolled his eyes with a smile and put his omelet on his plate. "Um yes. Why?" He asked sounding worried. I knew I needed to ease his mind before he lost it for sure.

"I took a pregnancy test this morning and it came back positive, but Edward wants to wait to tell people until I get blood work done. I know I won't be able to survive keeping quite the entire time everyone is here so I was hoping you could do it."

"I-I wow I can't believe Alice was right."

He said with laugh, "I know." I replied with a laugh. Edward came up behind me and placed both his hands on my flat stomach and kissed my neck. If he kept doing that it definitely wouldn't stay a secret for long.

"Bella I would love to do the test but your there and I'm here."

"Oh we'll be there soon, we're coming to get Morgan early and we'll stop by the hospital before we pick her up."

I told him, and he laughed into the phone. "I don't know why I am surprised the two of you are getting her early." He said and I laughed again and explained my little melt down. He laughed then asked to speak with Edward and I handed him the phone.

"Hey Dad, yeah I know I can't stop smiling." Edward said and I blushed, "…yeah we talked about that. She wasn't that bad, I just hate to see her cry, so I said we would get Morgan today. I miss her like hell too, I'm just happy it was Bella who caved first." Edward said and I slapped his arm making him laugh. After he finished talking to Carlisle, Edward called the Robinsons to ask about renting a car and they assured us we could use theirs.

"I'm going to call Leah before we leave, to be sure she's really going to keep snowflake."

I told him and he nodded his head. I called Leah and she answered on the third ring. "Hey Bella, I'm not sure why your calling me on your honeymoon but hey." She said and I laughed.

"Hey I talked to Morgan this morning and she said you would keep snowflake."

"Oh yeah of course, I would do anything for that little girl."

I smiled, "Yeah about that, you said she could call you Aunt Leah." I said and Edward looked at me. "Oh yeah, I mean. I know we were never close but you are the closet I've ever had to a sister and…god I should have talked to Edward and you first. If you don't want her to call me that I can give her another name I mean…" Leah started to ramble and I laughed because I never heard anything like it.

"It's fine Leah, we were just worried she did it without talking to you."

"Oh…I am more than happy for her to call me Aunt Leah. She's a great kid Bella."

Leah told me and I smiled, "Yeah she is isn't she. So from what I hear from Morgan you're having a little girl." I said with a smile.

"Yes, I'm so excited."

I talked to Leah a while longer then hung up Edward was still smiling at me. "What?" I asked him and he shrugged his shoulders. "You and Leah like each other now." He said and I laughed then said, "Blame it on our hormones." He laughed and said nothing else. We finished eating then dressed, I looked at the time and saw that it was eleven. The drive alone was four hours which meant we wouldn't be back in Forks until three.

"If I drive fast we can be there by one."

Edward said I looked at him, "I'm just saying, its pretty much all road and I doubt there's traffic since it's the middle of the day." He explained and I bit my lip.

"I hate when you drive fast."

"I know love but the faster I drive the faster we get to Morgan."

He told me with a smirk, he knew that girl was my weakness as well as that damn grin he was giving me.

"Fine, but Edward…"

"I know love…come on."

He told me, we left and as promised we hit Forks by 1:15 and my finger prints were in the passenger seat. Edward laughed and picked my hand up kissing it.

"I'm sorry love no more I swear."

He told me and I nodded my head. We went to the hospital first and Angela smiled surprised to see us. "I thought you weren't coming back until after the New Year." She said as I kissed her cheek and Edward followed giving her a hug.

"We miss Morgan and decided to come get her early."

Angela laughed, "I'm honestly surprised you guys didn't take her with you to begin with." Angela joked and we both laughed.

"There is my favorite daughter in law!"

Carlisle yelled coming over to us and I shook my head laughing, "Dad she's your only daughter in law." Edward told him laughing. Carlisle shrugged his shoulders making us laugh.

"So you two ready?"

He asked and I looked up at Edward who quickly took my hand and nodded his head. We followed Carlisle to the room and Carlisle set up to draw some blood. I saw the needle and automatically felt faint. Edward sat next to me and took my hand into his. "Look at me while he does it ok." He told me and I nodded my head yes. I looked up at Edward and he brought his lips to mine and kissed me passionately. When he took my lip into his mouth I moaned and then I heard Carlisle laugh. I blushed realizing I forgot he was in the room.

"Are you about to do it now?"

I asked him and Carlisle laughed again, "I already did it Bella, while you were distracted." He told me and I laughed looking up at Edward.

"I'm going to put a rush on this, and instead of you guys waiting I'll call you when I get the results. Go ahead and pick up Morgan like I know you both are itching to do."

"You are the best father in law a girl could ask for."

I told him kissing his cheek and he laughed, "Just so you know when it comes back positive I will be telling your mother. You know I can't hold water around her Edward." Carlisle said making us laugh. He then told us that he would tell everyone that they should all leave later in the day tomorrow so that we would have a few more hours alone. Edward and I left to go pick up Morgan first stopping by Jasper's and Alice's to get her suitcase.

"Just couldn't wait until tomorrow huh?"

Jasper asked with a smile on his face and I laughed, "Jeez are we that obvious?" I asked walking into the house. Edward just laughed as Jasper closed the door behind us.

"Bella your glowing you know that?"

Jasper said and I started laughing while Edward just wore a big stupid grin on his face, "Oh hell Alice was right wasn't she?" Jasper asked and I shook my head, Edward and I were going to be really baby at keeping this a secret.

"Don't say anything, where's Morgan suitcase?"

I asked and Jasper told us where while Edward went up stairs to get it. Jasper was smiling at me and I mugged his shoulder.

"Stop looking at me like that."

"I can't help it. You pregnant, it's just hard to grasp."

"Oh screw you Jasper."

I said with a laugh, Edward came back down with Morgan's huge suit case and holding Ariel in his other hand. I asked about her booster seat and Jasper helped us get it out of his car. "So I can't tell Ali?" Jasper asked and Edward and I both shook our heads no, "Oh I'm going to pay for this later." Jasper said making us laugh. He then told us that he would follow us to Morgan's school and back to the cabin,

"Jasper that is a four hour drive."

"I know that Bella, but if Tanya is in town I don't want to take any chances of her seeing you two and then following you there."

He told me and I bit my lip, I had forgotten all about Tanya with the need to get Morgan and finding out that I'm pregnant. Edward took my hand into his and kissed it.

"That's cool Jas, you only have to follow us half way, the road up to the cabin is narrow, it's no way she can follow us without me seeing her by then."

Edward told him and they agreed. We left for Morgan school next and I was fidgeting in my seat as we sat parked outside of the school.

"Bella relax school gets out in ten minutes."

"Why can't we just go get her now?"

I pouted and Edward laughed. "You're cute when you pout." He told me and I rolled my eyes, "Bite me Cullen." I told him and he chuckled then leaned over to me and before I knew the ass bit my neck.

"Gladly wife."

He told me with that grin and I couldn't help laughing, my cell phone rung playing Alice ring tone and Edward and I looked at each other and laughed.

"What is it pixie?"

"Why did Jasper just call me and tell me I didn't need to pick Morgan up from school and that he is following you back to the cabin?"

"Because Edward and I came to pick up our daughter."

"Ugh! You're suppose to be on your honeymoon!"

"We wanted our daughter so we came to get her, so get over it Alice Mary Cullen."

I snapped back at her using her whole name, Edward laughed shaking his head. "Don't go using full names on me Isabella Marie Swan Cullen. Jeez tell my niece I'll see her tomorrow." Alice told me and I smiled.

"Alright, and Ali?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for keeping her."

"Of course, just don't ask me to do it again for a couple months. I need to recuperate."

Alice told me and I laughed, the school bell rung and I got excited knowing we were about to see Morgan soon. "Alice we have to go where getting Morgan now." I said and hung up the phone. Both Edward and I quickly got out of the car and waited for Rebecca to walk the class outside like she did every day. We watched all the kids come out and I was becoming irritated because I didn't see Morgan yet, Edward chuckled and grabbed my hand. I saw Rebecca a few seconds later and I smiled when I saw my princess coming out of the school talking to her friend Hannah. They were in a serious sign language conversation and I laughed because they both wore hearing aids and could hear just fine. When Rebecca saw us she tossed her head back and laughed.

"Love I think we're pathetic that we couldn't spend one more day away from our daughter, everyone keeps laughing."

Edward whispered in my ear with a laugh, I giggled and nodded my head, "Probably, but I don't care." I told him and he pulled me next to him and kissed my lips. "Me either." He said against my lips, then I heard what I wanted to hear more than anything.

"Mommy! Daddy!"

Morgan yelled, we pulled apart and turned just as we saw her practically dragging Rebecca towards us. When Morgan was in front of us Edward quickly picked her up and devoured her little cheeks in kisses. I smiled seeing them together and felt tears in my eyes, damn hormones. I said to myself quickly wiping them away. When Edward stopped kissing her I took her from his arms and did the same, she giggled hysterically and I loved it.

"Shouldn't the two of you still be locked away in a cabin somewhere?"

"We needed to come get Morgan."

Edward told her with a grin and she laughed, "Mommy I thought I wasn't going to see you and Daddy until tomorrow?" Morgan said playing with my hair.

"I know princess but we missed you soooo much we wanted to come get you today."

I told her and she grinned, "I'm so happy, do we go to the cab-in" She asked sounding out the word. Edward smiled and cupped her little face in his hand. "Yes and we can do whatever you want when we get there." He told her, we told Rebecca bye and Edward put Morgan into her boosters seat.

"Daddy this not your car."

She said making the observation; he chuckled buckling her seat belt. "No princess we borrowed it." Edward replied, closing the back door and coming to the driver seat. He climbed into the car and then she looked behind her as if she was just noticing Jasper behind us.

"Is Uncle Jazz coming too?"

She asked and I bit my lip trying to think of what to tell her then I said, "No he and daddy are going to play follow the leader for awhile." Edward smiled at me and I shrugged my shoulders.

"Oh, Daddy can I play too?"

"When we get to the cabin princess me and you will play."

He told her and she smiled sitting back in her seat. She spotted Ariel on the chair and picked the bear up hugging it to her little body. Edward signaled to Jasper and then we pulled off. Morgan was talking a mile a minute about her last few days we weren't here even though she told us all of this on the phone. My cell rung and I saw it was Carlisle, I bit my lip nervously and showed Edward the phone. He took my left hand into his and I answered the phone.

"Hey Carlisle."

"Hi Pop Pop!"

Morgan yelled from the back seat and Edward and I laughed, "Tell Morgan I say hello." Carlisle told me and I relayed the message. "So since you have Morgan I assume the two of you are on your way back to the Cabin?" He asked and I wanted to scream for him to just tell me if I was pregnant or not.

"Yes, we're on our way back now."

"Then I think the two of you should sit down with Morgan and tell her she's going to be a big sister."

Carlisle told me and I released a breath I didn't know I was holding. Edward looked at me with hopeful eyes and I nodded my head and he wore a huge grin on his face. Carlisle told me that he made me an appointment for January fifth and I thanked him and hung up the phone. I placed my hand over my flat stomach and just above a whisper so only Edward would hear me I said.

"I'm pregnant."

**Tanya POV**

"Tanya you can't stay here anymore, you need to go to the police and turn yourself in."

"You know you keep saying that as if you're not on my side or something."

"I am, I mean you're my sister. But they will lock you up if they catch you."

Kate told me and I rolled my eyes, "I'm just here to meet Edward. Have you seen him since he left the cow at the altar?" I asked her and I watched her as she turned no longer making eye contact with me. I stood up and pulled my hair into a pony tail.

"No I haven't seen him, but I heard Bella went back to the house and has been there ever sense. She won't leave."

Kate told me and I smiled. I planned to visit the little bitch to rub in my victory. "He probably went back to Esme and Carlisle's or probably Alice's. I'll find him." I told her pulling the black shirt she gave me over my head. "So what are you going to do first?"She asked me and I didn't like how she was asking me so many damn questions so I decided to lie, something wasn't right with my sister and I knew it.

"I'm going to go see a friend at the hospital."

"Oh ok, and then you're going to turn yourself in, I mean if Edward is taking you back I'm sure he could get you a good lawyer."

"What do you mean if?"

I asked now looking at her, "I meant when, when you guys get back together. Look you should get going before Garrett gets home. You're going to the hospital right?" She asked me again. I nodded my head but didn't say anything. I quickly grabbed my things and left snatching Kate's car keys off the key post by the door. I wasn't going to anyone's hospital but I was going to find Edward, then I realized I should probably turn my phone back on in case he was trying to call me this entire time. I drove to Carlisle and Esme's first and when no one answered the door I was actually thankful. I didn't want to see Esme the woman thought she was god's gift to the world and I hated her. I drove to Alice's house next hoping that little bitch wasn't home either. Then I saw him he was walking out of the house with a smile on his face.

I was about to honk the horn at him when I saw her walk out behind him. My nose flared, they couldn't have been together. This was bull shit, and then he grabbed her hand and kissed her lips. I wanted to throw up. Did Kate lie to me? No maybe when he couldn't get in contact with me he took her back. I was about to get out the car when I saw Jasper come out next.

"Great."

I said knowing that southern fool wouldn't let me ten feet near Edward. He was always on Bella's side the entire fucking Cullen Clan was. They all climbed into their cars and I decided to follow them, maybe I could catch him alone. They pulled up outside of a school and I parked not too far away. My cell phone rung and I looked at the caller I.D and rolled my eyes.

"What!"

"Where the hell are you, the hotel in Rio said you checked out!"

"I came back to Washington."

"Are you fucking stupid, I told you to wait until it cooled down."

"Kate told me Edward left her at the altar for me and I…"

"Fuck Tanya! Edward didn't leave her at the fucking altar, you stupid bitch!"

He yelled into the phone, "I-I oh my god do you think my sister is setting me up." I said putting it together now. "Yes I think so; she probably already called the fucking police on your stupid ass." He snapped and I was getting real annoyed with him calling me stupid.

"If you call me stupid one more time I will out you to everyone. I think they would be happy to know it was you helping me."

"Tanya get to the air strip, ditch whatever car you have break the phone and get there NOW!"

He yelled and then hung up the phone; I quickly slammed the phone on the dash broad and then took the battery out. I got out of the car and left it there running off hoping no one would see me. I couldn't go to jail, not over that little bitch Bella. I swore she ruined everything, I didn't get why he was so infatuated with her. I needed to get back out the country and fast. I kept walking avoiding eye contact with anyone when I realized I was on the same block Bella lived on. I kept walking until I noticed her house. I walked up to the door and was debating going inside and setting the place on fire.

"Hey who the hell are you?"

I heard a voice say from behind me, I turned around to see some pregnant woman grilling me. "I'm looking for Edward." I told her and she placed her hand on her hip.

"Why?"

"That's none of your business."

"It is my business when you are looking into my sister's house and asking for her husband."

She told me, I was trying to think. I don't remember Bella having any sister, and did she just call Edward her husband.

"They got married?"

"Yes, I was there. Now who the hell are you?"

She asked again, and then I saw a large man come over to her. He looked at me and his eyes went large. I ran before I could think to do anything else. "Leah call the police that's her!" I heard him yell from behind me. I kept running I wasn't sure where I was going.

"Jacob don't let her get away!"

She yelled this was not happening. I turned to look behind me and the fucker was fast. Before I knew it he was pinning me to the ground.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ok ok, so nothing about this chapter went the way I planned it….LOL Damn characters did what they wanted to do. But even though it's not perfect timing.<strong>_

_**BELLA'S PREGNANT!**_

_**And I thought it was cute they couldn't wait to get Morgan, I love Morgan. **_

_**I also thought you guys would enjoy Tanya's POV, she lost some marbles. And who do think was helping her?**_

_**Pleeeaaassssseee leave reviews (In my best Morgan voice LOL) will post as soon as I can. Thanks for reading!**_


	53. Tipping the Scale

**Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to the Twilight Characters. They and the amazing Saga are owned by the wonderful Stephanie Meyer. **

**A/N: I'm super happy you all are enjoying my story; Thanks so so much for all the add's to favorites and alerts I love watching the numbers go up : )**

******Oh ok so once again everyone apparently had their own agenda this chapter too LOL. Nothing went the way I planned for it to go this chapter either, I think the story is starting to write itself and that scares me a little LOL. All of you are super fantastic for reading and I love all the support thanks!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 51 Tipping the Scale<strong>

**Jacob POV**

When I walked over to Leah to see who she was talking to I was surprised like hell to see Tanya Denali. Charlie all but burned the woman's face into every officer's head back at the station. She ran and I have to say the dainty ass woman was fast. I yelled to Leah for her to call the police while I chased her down. I eventually caught up to her and tripped over a huge ass boulder knocking her to the ground with me.

I lifted my weight up off the fragile looking woman and wished like hell I had my hand cuffs. I couldn't get up because it felt like I broke my fucking foot. "Let me go you fucking idiot I didn't do anything!" She yelled trying to get up. I pushed her back down into the ground and listen to see if I could hear the sirens in the distance.

"Jacob! Do you have her?"

Leah called, she sounded closer then I thought she should have been, "Leah go back and wait for the police!" I yelled to her. The last thing I needed was for something to happen to Leah or the baby. After that drunken call I made to Bella and Edward chewing my ear off the next fucking day I knew I needed to get my priorities right. I started going to therapy with Leah and it seemed to be working for us, though Robin hated it.

"Jacob, aren't you Bella's ex?"

Tanya asked and I mashed her into the ground again trying to get her to shut up. "Ow you ass. You are him, aren't you? I would think you'd want her dead as much as I do." She told me, I sucked in a deep breath and tightened my hold on her arms, because if she said one more thing about hurting Bella I was going to get rid of her myself.

"You still love her don't you? If you let me go, we can work this out. I want Edward back and you want the little tramp back. It will be a win win."

"Unless you want me to rip your vocal cord out I recommend you shut the hell up!"

I yelled at her, "Fine but can you loosen up on my arm." She said, and I began to loosen my grip when just then I heard Leah scream. I swore my heart jumped into my throat. "Leah!" I yelled to her quickly jumping up despite the pain in my foot. I hadn't even realized my grip on Tanya loosen until she slipped from my hold, picked up a brick and swung it at me. I felt the impact and then everything went black.

**Edward POV**

"Daddy, Mommy look I made a snow angel!"

Morgan yelled to us and I wrapped my arms around Bella's waist as we both watched her. "You would think she'd be frozen by now, we've been out here since we got back." Bella said laughing. I kissed her cheek and then hugged her tighter to me running my hand over her coat covered stomach.

"She'll sleep really good tonight that's for sure."

I replied and Bella laughed nodding her head in agreement. I watched Morgan pick some snow up and try to make a snow ball but the snow was too fluffy and it fell apart. I kissed Bella's cheek again then walked over to Morgan and showed her how to make a good snow ball. Once she did, she used me as her target, Bella watched us as I chased Morgan around the front yard. She giggled when I caught up with her and tossed her into a pile of snow.

"Daddy I'm soooo cold."

Morgan said shivering and I picked her up, "Are you ready to go inside now?" I asked her and she nodded her head yes. I walked over to Bella and kissed her lips.

"Cookie monster is ready to go inside."

I told her and Bella laughed then kissed her cheek, "Good because I am freezing, I think some hot chocolate sounds really good right now don't you princess?" Bella asked her and Morgan nodded her head yes. We went inside and I started a fire in the living room while Bella went to the kitchen to start dinner and the hot chocolate.

"Daddy is mommy mad at Grammy Sue?"

Morgan asked me as she sat on the couch, I turned around and looked at my daughter and kissed the top of her head. "Why do you think Mommy is mad a Grammy Sue?" I asked her sitting down next to her, "Because I heard mommy tell Grammy Sue that she was wrong to tell me that Aunt Leah was my aunt." She told me and I smiled and brushed her hair behind her ear. We thought Morgan was sleep when Bella had that conversation with Sue on our way back to the cabin. Though we were both fine with it and so was Leah Bella didn't appreciate the way Sue handled it. Charlie had called to confirm that everyone was coming later tomorrow instead of morning like originally planned and Bella asked to speak with Sue. After that Bella said she didn't want the outside world to disturb us so we turned our cell phones off when we got back to the cabin.

"No mommy is not mad at Grammy Sue, she was just upset that Grammy Sue told you that Leah was your aunt without talking to me and mommy first."

"So she's not my aunt?"

Morgan asked with a pout, Jeez I had no idea how to explain this to a four year old. So I thought about it and I figured since Bella and I were ok with her calling Leah aunt and Leah was alright with it then Leah was Morgan's aunt.

"Yes princess she's your aunt, want to go in the kitchen and see what mommy is making for dinner?"

I asked her wanting to change the subject, she smiled and nodded her head yes. I picked her up and we walked to the kitchen where Bella was chopping something up.

"What's for dinner?"

I asked Bella walking over to her and kissing her cheek. I placed my hand over her stomach and she blushed. We hadn't told Morgan about the baby yet, but I couldn't keep my hands off her stomach. I hated that I was going to miss most of the pregnancy, but the thrill that she was pregnant with my child sent me over the fucking moon.

"Stuffed chicken breast, rice and string beans."

Bella finally said answering my question "Sounds good. You do know you don't have to make all of that, right?" I asked her and she bit her lip then said.

"It's what I want for dinner."

I smiled understanding and then turned to look at Morgan. "Princess do you want to go watch a movie until dinner is done?" I asked and she nodded her head yes. We went back into the living room and Morgan picked the Little Mermaid which was no surprise. I sat down on the couch and she sat crouched up under my arm. Bella came to join us about ten minutes later with hot chocolate and said the chicken would have to be in the oven for a while. She sat on the other side of me hugging my arm as her head rested on my shoulder. This was what I would miss the most while I was away, sitting with the two of them watching a movie.

"Mommy will I have as many sisters as Ariel?"

Morgan asked, "I hope not." I said and Bella laughed. "I don't know sweetie but how do you feel about having a little brother or sister?" Bella asked and I knew just where she was going with this.

"I think it would be cool."

Morgan said never taking her eyes off of the television. Bella looked up at me and I saw the nervousness in her eyes. I picked the DVD player remote up and put the television on pause. Morgan turned to look up at me.

"Daddy why you do that?"

She asked with a pout and I tried not to cave because this was important. "Mommy and I have something real important to talk to you about Morgan." I told her and she looked at Bella's face then back at mine obviously waiting for us to say something.

"Morgan I'm going to have a baby."

Bella told her and Morgan didn't say anything. She looked between the both of us then asked, "I'm going to be a big sister?" Bella and I smiled and I brushed Morgan's hair back. "Yes princess you're going to be a big sister." I told her and she smiled.

"Where's the baby?"

She asked and Bella lifted her shirt and pointed to her stomach. "You ate a baby too!" She said in horror and I tossed my head back in laughter. Bella slapped my arm and tried to control our now hysterical daughter who kept saying mommy ate her sister. I picked Morgan up and put her in my lap, "Princess mommy didn't eat your sister. Babies have to grow inside of a mommy's stomach so that they are protected while they grow. Like when you bake a cake with mommy and it has to stay inside the oven to cook." I told her and she looked back at Bella then me.

"Mommy is cooking the baby?"

She asked me, "No Morgan. The baby is growing in my stomach until it is healthy and ready to come out." Bella told her and Morgan looked at Bella's stomach then asked.

"Is your stomach going to get really big like Aunt Leah's stomach?"

"Yes it will."

Bella answered, and Morgan crawled from my lap to Bella's. "Is it a girl or boy?" Morgan asked now touching Bella's stomach. "We don't know yet princess, but what do you think it is?" I asked her and Bella and I both laughed when she put her ear to Bella's stomach and said, "Baby what are you?". Then she sat up and looked at us.

"It's a boy."

She told us and Bella laughed, "You think so?" Bella asked her and she nodded her head yes. She put her head on Bella's shoulder then asked me to press play on the TV. I did since it appeared the conversation was over. We sat and watched the movie and I wasn't surprised that they both fell asleep. I got up and laid them down on the couch so that they were both comfortable. Then I went into the kitchen to check on the chicken. I finished making the rest of dinner when the cabin's land line started to ring.

"Hello?"

"Edward? What the hell I've been trying to reach you and Bella for the past two hours."

Jasper snapped into the phone, "We turned our cells off, what's wrong?" I asked worried like hell hearing the panic in his voice.

"Fuck man! Tanya was in town. Apparently Leah and Jacob spotted her outside your and Bella's house. Jacob almost had her but…"

"What do you mean almost?"

I barked into the phone. The thought that this could have all been over and she slipped away again had me more than pissed. "Jacob caught her, and was waiting for the police since he broke his foot chasing her down, apparently the first cop to arrive on the scene was in Tanya's pocket and attacked Leah. When she screamed it distracted Jacob and Tanya slipped away after bashing him in the head with a brick." Jasper told me and I fell back against the counter and ran my fingers through my hair.

"Is Leah and the baby alright?"

I asked first concerned about Leah, "Yeah, he gave her a good beating but Carlisle is monitoring her in the E.R. You know Leah she's a fighter." Jasper answered, "And Jacob?" I asked not wanting to show concern but he was obviously trying to help.

"Mild concussion, he hasn't been able to keep his eyes open. Edward how well do you know Henry?"

"Henry, the cop? That's who Tanya has fucking helping her!"

I snapped wanting to strangle the fucking man now, because I knew he was who followed Bella the first day this shit started. He was also the same one that brought the box to Jasper and Charlie's attention the day of our wedding.

"Yeah apparently, he pulled some strings and got her released then out of the country."

"What the hell is in it for him?"

"He's in love with Tanya, I assume. No one is sure about his agenda"

"But if she's doing this to get me back then that makes entirely no fucking sense for him to help her."

I snapped pulling at my hair now, "From what we got from his partner who started talking when Charlie started whopping his ass, Henry met Tanya when Jenks brought her in back in October. She seduced him and he was a goner. His partner Nate said Henry planned to get rid of you after she got rid of Bella." Jasper explained to me and I closed my eyes trying not to shout since I knew Bella and Morgan were sleeping.

"Un-fucking believable."

"Yeah I know, but I think something else is up with Henry."

Jasper said and I honestly agreed with him. Tanya may have been a beautiful woman but once her mouth opened every man learned she wasn't worth the fucking head ache. My nose flared and then I asked what I honestly already knew the answer to.

"Where is she?"

"We don't know, we thought when you guys weren't answering that she must have found you guys so Emmett and Charlie…"

Before he could finish there was loud knocking on the front door. I told Jasper to hold on and sure enough it was Emmett and Charlie looking fucking frantic. I never saw either of them like this before and I knew it was because they thought something happened to Bella. They both breathed a sigh of relief seeing me.

"Where is she?"

Charlie asked between clenched teeth, I knew he meant Bella and I could understand the need to see his daughter alive and breathing for his self. "I'm right here, and keep it down Morgan is still sleep. Now what the hell is going on?" I heard Bella's soft voice say from behind me. I stepped to the side so that Charlie could see her and his and Emmett's face relaxed some more.

"I'm going to ask this question again what the hell is going on?"

She snapped, I ran my fingers through my hair again. I swore I was going to have a bald spot there soon. Emmett and Charlie came in and we all walked to the kitchen and I picked the phone back up.

"Jazz?"

I asked seeing if he was still on the phone, "Yeah, Edward." He replied sounding stressed out. "Charlie and Emmett just got here." I told him looking at Bella whose arms were now folded across her chest as she tapped her foot on the floor.

"That's what I was about to tell you, talk to them. Detective Brunson is interrogating Nate some more and Young and I are digging up some more shit on Henry, I'll call you back if we get anything. "

"Alright and keep me posted on Jacob and Leah."

I told him before hanging up. Bella's eyes snapped to mine now. "What happened? What's wrong with Leah? Is the baby alright? And why are the two of you here?" The questions came flying out of Bella's mouth and I could see she was about to freak out.

"Come here love."

I told her needing her to relax, she shook her head no. "Someone answer my damn questions and I mean NOW!" She barked looking at all three of us. Charlie spoke first and began telling her what happened. I watched her take it in and then she quickly sat down and I rushed over to her.

"Please tell me Leah will not lose her baby."

Bella said holding on to the sides of the chair, I went over to her and bent down in front of her taking her hands into mine. "Carlisle is monitoring her and he said the baby is doing great." Charlie answered from behind me. Bella looked into my face and she was biting her lip.

"Bella talk to me."

I told her seeing that there was a lot on her mind, "Is Jacob alright?" She asked and I sucked in a breath and told her what Jasper just told me.

"We should go home."

Bella said and I went to protest when Charlie said, "Bella I think its best all three of you stay here. It's safer. They couldn't have gotten far; Kate called Detective Brunson right after Tanya left her house. Tanya had taken Kate's car and they found it outside of Morgan's school." I turned around and looked at him.

"She was outside of Morgan's school?"

I asked feeling the anger in me build. If she thought she was going to get her hands on Morgan, she needed to know I would strangle the life out of her first.

"It's safer here you guys. With Henry helping her we don't know who else is helping. Only immediate family knows where the three of you are and it's going to stay that way. Detective Young and Brunson called the FBI because Henry has a lot of authority connections from the police, FBI and even Military. They also said they want all of you under surveillance."

Charlie said and I looked at Emmett because he was still quiet. "I can't leave." I said running my fingers through my hair again. There was no way in hell I was leaving my daughter and pregnant wife in the states while both of their lives were at risk. I knew that Emmett, Charlie and Jasper could protect them but I couldn't leave them.

"Edward you can't just go AWOL"

"Look technically we are about to be put under protective custody, that has to be reason enough to get me out of having to leave for six months overseas. I am not leaving my daughter and pregnant wife behind."

I snapped, I felt Bella grab my hand and I turned to look at her. She placed her head on my chest and wrapped her arms around my waist. I tried to relax for her because she didn't need me snapping off too. "Bells you're pregnant?" Charlie asked and Emmett looked up at her. Bella looked at her father and brother and nodded her head yes. Emmett sucked in a deep breath. "I'm going to kill him, I looked him dead in his face when he dropped them off, I should have fucking known." Emmett snapped, now I understood why he was quite he was beating his self-up over something he couldn't control. "Emmett it's not your fault, hell the fucking man worked with me." Charlie said pulling at his hair now. The phone rang again and I quickly picked it up.

"What?"

"Where's Charlie?"

It was Jasper, I quickly handed Charlie the phone and watched his face as he spoke to him. "What do you mean that's his fucking brother! Half or not how the hell did they miss that!" Charlie yelled into the phone.

"Mommy! Daddy!"

Morgan yelled for us and I knew Charlie must have woken her up. Bella assured me she had her and she walked out of the kitchen. "…So she doesn't know that's what Nate said? He doesn't know either? I don't get it, he seemed perfectly fucking normal. Love my ass, when I find him I'm going to show him what his love for her caused him." Charlie snapped then he hit the end button and blew out a long irritated breath.

"James and Henry are half-brothers. Which, explains him having the funds, to get her out of the country and how James was able to escape the police after he shot Jacob."

"This just gets better and fucking better doesn't it."

I snapped, "According to Henry's partner Nate, James doesn't know about Henry helping Tanya. Hell Tanya doesn't even know that Henry is James brother." Charlie told me. That honestly sounded like Henry had his own fucking agenda that didn't concern being in love with Tanya.

"So we are dealing with a bunch of psycho's?"

"It appears that way."

I walked out of the kitchen in search of my cell phone, I needed to call Marcus and find some way out of leaving. There had to be something, when I went into the living room Bella was rocking Morgan in her lap and I saw they started the little mermaid over. I placed a kiss first on the top of Morgan's head and then kissed Bella who gave me a forced smile. Once I found my cell phone I cut it back at one, once it was fully loaded I saw I had twenty voicemails. They were mostly Jasper, then Emmett and Charlie and my mother.

"Edward dear we are trying to reach you, my god I hope you kids are alright. I will kill that damn woman if she touched one hair on any of your heads."

I hated hearing my mother so panicked. Then the next message actually gave me some relief.

"Edward I don't know what the fuck is going on but the FBI just called and did an override on your deployment. Now I'm happy you don't have to leave your family, but what the hell is going on that the FBI is involved, I hope everyone is alright and I'll try back soon."

Marcus voice said into the phone and I sucked in a deep breath and quickly hung up the phone. I went over to Bella on the couch and sat down next to her putting Morgan's legs in my lap. Morgan looked up at me and smiled. I kissed her temple then started playing the ends of Bella's hair.

"Marcus called, and he said the FBI did an override on my deployment."

I told Bella and she looked over at me as if to check if I was serious, "So you're not leaving?" She asked and I shook my head no. Bella bit her bottom lip as tears fell down her face. I wiped them away and pulling her face towards me I kissed her lips.

"Edward."

I heard Charlie call to me and Morgan's head popped right up. "Grandpa Charlie!" She yelled jumping from mine and Bella's lap and running to him. Charlie picked her up and kissed her cheek.

"Hey Ballerina, I'm sorry if I scared you earlier."

"It's ok, mommy said you were angry."

"Yeah I was, but you just made me feel better."

Charlie told her and I saw Bella smile from his words, "Emmy Bear you here too!" She yelled now trying to get out of Charlie's arms. Emmett picked her up and I saw him smile, I swore that girl had a gift. Charlie looked over at me again and I knew he needed to tell me something else. I took Bella hand and we followed him into the kitchen, while Emmett kept Morgan distracted.

"Detective Brunson just called me and said that there are two Agents on their way here, Agent Rider and Agent Logan. They are to be with the three of you until all of this is over. They will stay at the main house with the Robinson's so that they can monitor the Cabin's surveillance, there's supposedly camera's that surround the estate and as you already know Edward the Cabin has a great security system."

"So we have to stay here until they find them?"

Bella asked, and I could tell Charlie didn't want to give her an answer. "Bells it's safer than going home and…" Bella held her hand up for him to stop. Then without another word she walked out of the room. I ran my fingers through my hair again. Charlie went to follow her and I shook my head.

"I got it Charlie; let me know when the Agents get here."

I told him then I walked out after my rightfully pissed off wife. When I went into the living room Emmett pointed up the steps and I nodded my head and started up the steps after her.

**Bella POV**

I slammed the bed room door behind me and sat down on the bed and let myself breakdown. I didn't understand why all of this was happening to us. I wanted Tanya on a slab at the fucking morgue. I buried my face into my pillow and cried until I couldn't hear myself anymore. How would we explain to Morgan that we couldn't go home, and how damn long would this take? I felt Edward enter the room and I hadn't even heard the door open. He didn't say anything he just simply pulled me into his arms and let me cry. I eventually fell asleep from all the crying and when I woke back up Morgan was in the bed with me and Edward was watching the both of us.

"How long was I sleep?"

"About four hours, it's a little after eleven O'clock now."

He told me already knowing my next question. "Is Em and dad still here?" I asked talking softly so I didn't wake Morgan. Edward shook his head no and told me that the Agents arrived and he met and talked to them already. I bit down on my bottom lip and nodded my head.

"They said they'll come by in the morning to meet you."

"Tomorrow is Christmas Eve."

I said brushing Morgan's hair out of her face, "And we'll decorate the tree and do everything we planned to do." He informed me and I nodded my head again.

"Why is Henry helping her?"

I asked, and Edward shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know, according to his partner it's because he loves her, but it doesn't make sense." Edward answered and I could tell he was thinking something different.

"So what reason would he have?"

"I don't know, but I won't let a damn thing happen to you or her, Isabella."

"I know Edward. At least you get to stay home with us."

I said finding the silver lining in all this madness. He gave a light laugh, "That's what I keep reminding myself when I start to get pissed off again." He told me, my stomach growled and I smiled.

"Hungry?"

Edward asked with a smile, I nodded my head and he climbed out of the bed. I climbed out but hesitated about leaving Morgan in the room alone. Edward held up what appeared to be a baby monitor and I laughed.

"Believe it or not it was the agent's idea."

He told me and I smiled because I liked these agents already. Edward took my hand and we walked down stairs to the kitchen and Edward started to pull out what I made for dinner. I wrinkled my face up and he laughed.

"Ok what do you want to eat?"

"Egg salad and Egg Nog."

"Seriously?"

"Yes, I know we have egg nog and I guess we have to make the egg salad."

I told him and he laughed then opened the refrigerator and pulled out what we would need. We made the egg salad together laughing and joking.

"You know a plus to the protection detail?"

Edward asked and I looked at him dying to hear his answer, "What?" I asked with a smirk on my face. "They have to make all your midnight craving runs." He said and I tossed my head back in laughter. He had me in his arms in an instant and is lips on mine faster than that. I melted into him and wrapped my arms around his neck. My hands went into his hair and he moaned into my mouth. Our tongues mated feverishly as we both showed each other how bad we needed the other. When I started fighting to breath between kisses, he placed chastising kisses along the corners of my mouth.

"I love hearing you laugh, and I swear even in this fucked up situation I will make you do more of that."

He informed and I smiled looking up into his face, "I'm happy as long as you're with me." I told him honestly and he smiled then kissed my lips again. Eventually he turned me loose and we went back to the egg salad. When we finished making it I pouted because Edward said it needed to get cold. Of course my darling husband caved at my pout. We sat in the living room in front of the fire place and I devoured my egg salad that was on soft white bread. I was in food heaven, at least at that moment.

"Emmett said there going to go to our house and grab a few more things for us. Mom, Renee, Alice and Rose said if we are here so are they. At first the FBI wasn't alright with it, but somehow the four of them changed their minds."

Edward told me and I started to laugh just imagining the four of them yelling at some poor man. I also knew that while someone would think it was Alice and Rose that was the tough ones I knew it was our mothers. "So everyone is still coming?" I asked and with a smile and Edward nodded his head.

"Only they get to come and go as they please, but they'll be here."

"I guess it won't be all bad, though I haven't lived under a roof with my mother and father in years."

I said and Edward laughed, "At least they'll be on the second floor." He said and I laughed agreeing that was a good thing. After I finished eating I snuggled up on Edwards's side and we sat there quietly.

"How long do you think it will take them to track them down?"

"I don't know, but tomorrow would be nice."

Edward answered and I laughed agreeing with him again. "So James is Henry's brother, didn't see that coming." I said playing with Edward's shirt.

"Yeah me either, the thought scares me."

I couldn't help laughing at that, "We have a lot of things we can't just skip." I told Edward, though I knew he was aware of this already.

"I'm sure we can work something out with the agents, plus I think sticking to some of our daily routines will draw them out."

"Probably, I just hope it's all over before the baby gets here."

I told him and his hand went to my stomach like a magnet. "How far along do you think you are?" He asked me and I shrugged my shoulders. "Maybe four, six weeks I guess." I told him lying back so my head was on his lap. He brushed my hair back from my face and smiled at me,

"Why are you smiling like that?"

I asked feeling my cheeks heat up, "Because my wife is pregnant with my child." He answered and I returned his smile, because that was definitely something to smile about. "I'm upset that all of this happened but my happiness that we are having a baby, and that you're not leaving for six months is kind of winning on the scale." I told him and he laughed.

"I agree with you love, but are you sure you don't want a divorce yet?"

He asked and I slapped his chest, "Not a chance in hell mister. I told you I'm here to stay." I told him looking up into his face and he smiled at me.

"I love you Mrs. Cullen."

"I love you Mr. Cullen."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ok so Tanya got away (sad face)<strong>_

_**And now we know who is helping her though I want to know what Henry's agenda is?**_

_**Poor Jacob and Leah, they were just trying to help.**_

_**But at least Edward doesn't have to leave, (happy face!) there is some light in the darkness.**_

_**Also I don't know for sure if FBI can override a deployment, so I hope I didn't offend anyone who works in any of these fields. I just figured it made sense for my story anyway. A big Plus about being a writer, it's MY WORLD!**_

_**Pleeeaaassssseee leave reviews (In my best Morgan voice LOL) will post as soon as I can. Thanks for reading!**_

**My facebook link is:**_ www__**(dot)**__facebook__**(dot)**__com/home__**(dot)**__php#!/profile__**(dot)**__php?id=100002567129416_


	54. The Calm and The Strom

**Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to the Twilight Characters. They and the amazing Saga are owned by the wonderful Stephanie Meyer. **

**A/N: I'm super happy you all are enjoying my story; Thanks so so much for all the add's to favorites and alerts I love watching the numbers go up : )**

******Sorry this took so long, had to get it just right, hope you guys enjoy this chapter. It is just what the title of the chapter says. All of you are super fantastic for reading and I love all the support thanks!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 52 The Calm and The Strom<strong>

**Bella POV**

I stood in front of the body length mirror and looked at my round stomach, well the pillow that was under my shirt made it appear round.

"I know I wasn't in the bathroom that long."

I heard Edward say from the bathroom door. I looked up at him and he was smiling at me. "I was trying to see what I would look like once I was all big and round." I told him looking back at the mirror. I saw his reflection in the mirror as he walked up behind me.

"You'll be gorgeous."

"You have to say that because you're my husband and you knocked me up."

I told him and he laughed. He looked at me through the mirror and moved my hair over my shoulder. He placed a kiss on the back of my neck then said, "By some marriage law I do have to tell you that, but it is absolutely true. You are beautiful now and you still will be when your stomach is swollen with our child." He told me and I blushed. He pulled the pillow from under my shirt then placed his palm on my still flat stomach.

"I'm honestly surprised everyone else hasn't figured out your pregnant."

Edward said holding me to him. We had agreed to tell everyone else today as a Christmas present. Though, Esme, Carlisle, Charlie, Jasper and Emmett already knew, we knew it would be a great surprise. When we told Morgan not to say anything she pouted and said she didn't like surprises anymore. I knew that would change when we would also be surprising everyone with the news that Edward no longer had to leave. Though Morgan was in my lap when Edward told me, I knew she didn't fully understand what he was saying, though I was more than sure she wasn't even listening to us since the little mermaid was on the television.

"I'm surprised they haven't figured it out since you keep touching my stomach."

I told him and he laughed resting his chin on my shoulder. "I can't help it." He replied to me. I could hear talking in the hall way and knew that everyone was up and about. Everyone had arrived on Christmas Eve as originally planned and I was excited to feel a little of normalcy with them all around.

"If you plan to beat our mothers at making breakfast I think you might want to get down stairs."

Edward told me knowing I had a huge breakfast menu planned for everyone. "Yeah knowing Esme she's probably been up since four this morning." I replied and we both laughed. We heard mumbling coming from our bed causing us to look at the little girl that had herself wrapped in the comforter.

"You know we can't make a habit of her sleeping in our bed, or we'll never have any time alone."

I told Edward since he was the one that kept allowing her to sleep in our bed so far both nights she's been here.

"I know but I like waking up with both my girls."

He said and I smiled, there was no way I could argue with that. There was a loud slam then I could hear Rosalie laughing, then Emmett's thunder voice.

"I'm really happy Morgan has her hearing aids out."

I said and Edward laughed, "Me too, otherwise that would have scared the hell out of her." He replied. I placed my hand on my stomach and began to wonder if we would have a girl or boy. I turned in his arms and looked up at him.

"Do you want a girl or boy?"

"I want a healthy baby and a healthy wife."

He replied and I smiled, "How do you always know the right thing to say?" I asked and he lowered his head placing a kiss on my lips.

"It's just the truth. Plus Carlisle always told me that a happy wife means a happy life."

"I always knew Carlisle was a genius."

I told him and Edward laughed, "Do you have a preference for the future Cullen?" He asked me and I thought about and figured I didn't care is we had a girl or boy.

"No, but I think we should stick to M names?"

"Really?"

He asked obviously surprised, "Yes, I think Morgan would like that." I told him. Edward didn't know about the conversation Morgan and I had yesterday and thinking about it now made me a little sad that she ever thought this.

"_Mommy will you and daddy be the baby's first mommy and daddy?"_

_Morgan asked me and I knew she was referring to the way Edward and I had explained the adoption to her. "Yes we will be." I answered and I waited for her to continue as she bit her little lip._

"_Will you and daddy love the baby more than me?"_

_She asked and I picked her up placing her in my lap. "Morgan your daddy and I will love you just as much as we love the baby. You mean the world to us sweetie." I assured her and again she bit her lip and didn't look at me._

"_But Nancy at school told me that when her mommy had a new baby they forgot about her."_

"_Morgan Amelia Cullen, me and your daddy will never forget about you. This baby is a part of our family just like you."_

_I informed her and she smiled at me. Then kissed my cheek and gave me a hug. I swore sometimes Morgan spoke as if she was much older than her young four years. Renee would say that it was because Morgan had an old soul, which I believed completely._

"Love, you alright?"

I heard Edward ask pulling me out of my thoughts. "Yeah I'm alright just thinking is all." I told him and I could see the questioning look on his face. But whatever he was thinking to ask me he dropped and instead he asked,

"Have you thought up some names already?"

"Mackenzie if it's a girl and Mason if it's a boy."

"Mason after my grandfather?"

He asked and I nodded my head yes. He grinned at me obviously happy with the name choices I made. I knew that in some cases it was probably too early to be thinking about names but it was a lot better than thinking about what was really going on around us.

"And why Mackenzie?"

He asked me with a smile, "Honestly I just thought it was cute." I told him and he laughed then kissed my forehead.

"Is it Christmas yet?"

Morgan said rubbing her eyes; Edward placed a kiss on my lips then turned me loose so we could go to her. I walked over to the bed and sat down at her feet then signed that it was Christmas. She smiled at me then signed back Merry Christmas and that she wanted to go see if Santa came. Edward placed her hearing aids in her ears and Morgan smiled up at him.

"Merry Christmas daddy."

She told him and Edward kissed her forehead. "Merry Christmas Princess." She climbed out of the bed and slowly walked to the bathroom. Edward and I watched her and I couldn't stop smiling at how well she was doing with her sight.

"I think we should get her eyes checked again."

"Yeah me too."

I replied, there was a knock at the bedroom door followed by, "Is my niece up yet?" I shook my head as Edward got up and opened the door. Emmett walked into the room wearing a huge smile on his face.

"Merry Christmas Em."

"Merry Christmas Bella Wella, Eddie."

"Emmy Bear its Christmas!"

Morgan yelled running out of the bathroom to him, Emmett picked her up and kissed her cheek. We all eventually went down stairs and sure enough our mothers were in the kitchen already.

"Mom, Esme I already have breakfast planned."

I told them taking the cooking utensils out of their hands. "We were only trying to help dear; I wouldn't want you doing too much in your condition." Esme said and I cut my eyes at her and she blushed then mouthed sorry.

"What condition? Bella are you sick?"

My mother asked already walking over to me and placing her hand on my forehead. "No mom." I told her and she looked at me then asked, "Are you sure, you fell asleep pretty early last night." She said and I rolled my eyes. "Hey Morgan is awake and she's looking for her grandmothers." I told them and like I knew they would they were out of the kitchen in a flash.

"That was real smooth Mrs. Cullen."

I heard Edward say from the kitchen door way. "You heard all of that?" I asked him and he nodded his head yes. "Apparently pregnancy is a condition." Edward said with a smile. I laughed then finished mixing the pancake batter my mother was mixing.

"They are going to drive me insane."

I told him and he simply smiled at me as he went into the refrigerator and pulled out the eggs. "Morning Bells" My father said entering the kitchen and grabbing a cup of coffee.

"Morning dad, any news from Sue?"

I asked knowing she was still at the hospital with Leah. "Yeah just got off the phone with her. Leah is up and talking and the baby is still fine." He told me and I nodded my head happy to hear it.

"Mommy can we open our presents now?"

Morgan, Emmett and Alice asked at the doorway and I tried not to laugh at the pout all of them put on. Charlie shook his head and Edward rolled his eyes at them for using Morgan.

"I wanted to make breakfast first, but I guess we could open presents first."

I told them biting my lip, I was more than hungry and if I didn't eat soon I would flip. Edward noticed and came over to me. "I'll make you an omelet." He whispered in my ear then kissed my forehead. I nodded my head and walked out towards the living room. The Christmas tree sat right at the bottom of the stairs behind the couch. Edward, Morgan and I had decorated it yesterday before everyone arrived and it was a lot of fun. I told Edward I wanted it to be a tradition for us, and he agreed. I sat down next to Esme while Morgan began to open up her presents. I made sure she didn't open any from Edward and me since he was still in the kitchen. All the guys sat on the floor with Morgan as they passed her gifts. I swore she had to have every Barbie made by now, between Alice and Rosalie. Then my mother brought her Braille books and I tried not to laugh at the way Morgan's face wrinkled up at a Dinosaur book. Esme and Carlisle over did it as grandparents buying her a blow up princess bouncy castle. When Edward finally joined us he handed me a plate with a huge cheese omelet on it and I smiled pleased.

"Hey where's mine?"

Emmett asked, Edward sat down next to me and just gave Emmett a look. Morgan began showing Edward all the things Santa brought her. When she opened up the ones Edward and I brought her she jumped up and down at the baby alive saying that she could pretend it was her baby sister or brother. I bit my lip when everyone looked in Edward and my direction. Esme, Carlisle, Charlie, Jasper and Emmett all wore knowing smiles. When Edward and I didn't say anything my mother turned to Morgan and asked.

"Morgan what baby?"

"The one in mommy's tummy silly."

Morgan said bringing the baby alive toy box to Edward so he could take the doll out. Now all eyes were on me while Edward wore a stupid smirk on his face as he took the doll out of the box.

"Oh I knew it!"

Alice screeched making everyone in the room wince from the noise. "Isabella are you pregnant?" My mother asked and I rolled my eyes hearing her call me Isabella. She usually only did that when I was in trouble. Which since I didn't tell her the same day I found out I'm sure in her eyes I was.

"Yes, I'm pregnant. We found out Wednesday."

I replied and I was now being ambushed by people. Rosalie squeezed between Edward and me. "I'm so excited we get to be pregnant together." Rosalie said smiling and I laughed. Renee was already trying to guess when the baby would be born though we didn't even know how far along I was.

"I found it weird that you had two huge plates of Spaghetti last night. I mean Esme's spaghetti is the bomb but Bells I've never seen you eat like that."

Sam said and I laughed, "Bella I'm so happy you're pregnant, because I was going to mention that your breast seemed to grow a cup size since the wedding." Emily told me and I picked up a throw pillow tossing it at her. Rosalie laughed then said,

"Now you see why I didn't need you reminding me about mine."

I laughed remembering how she flipped out on me and Alice the night of the club opening. Everyone started making a fuss over me and Edward noticed my discomfort with all the attention and changed the subject by passing around more gifts. When everyone was pretty much in their own worlds Edward decided he would tell them all now that he was no longer leaving.

"So Marcus called me Wednesday, and it turns out that I won't be leaving."

He said nonchalantly causing the room to go quite other then Morgan's voice as she played with her new Barbie's. I smiled holding Edwards hand in mine as we waited for everyone to get over the shock.

"So you're not leaving?"

Esme asked speaking first, Edward shook his head and I saw the tears of joy in Esme's eyes. Edward got up and went to his mother giving her a hug. Alice quickly joined them and soon Carlisle. I sat there and smiled as I watched them all have this moment. I completely understood how happy this made them, this was the one good thing to come from all this mess and that was what made me strong enough to survive it, knowing that Edward would be here with me to deal with it all. One by one everyone told Edward how happy they were that he didn't have to leave and I felt the tears in my eyes as I watched. Morgan came over to me and climbed into my lap. Her little hand wiped the tears off my cheeks.

"Why you crying mommy?"

"Because I'm happy sweetie."

"Is that why Nana and Aunt Ali is crying?"

She asked me and I nodded my head yes, Edward came back over to us and sat down. "Princess I have some really good news." Edward told her and Morgan smiled at him.

"What is it more presents?"

She asked him with a grin, "I guess if you see it that way. Remember how I had to leave to go help other daddies feel better so they could go home to their daughters?" He asked her and her eyes went sad as she nodded her head yes. "I don't want you to go, but mommy said that you have to go." Morgan answered putting her head on my chest now. I saw how sad that made Edward when he looked up at me then back at Morgan.

"Well princess that's the good news, I don't have to leave anymore."

He told her and Morgan's head popped up off my chest as a broad smiled spread across her face, "Really?" She asked and Edward smiled at her.

"Really, I'm going to be right here with you and mommy."

He told her and Morgan leaped into his arms. I saw the tears of joy in everyone's face as Morgan hugged Edward. She sat on his lap now then said "When Nana took me to see Santa and he asked me what I wanted I told him for daddy to stay home." The water works started before I could stop them and I was sobbing. Morgan climbed back into my lap and began wiping my tears.

"Mommy don't cry, daddy not leaving anymore."

She told me and I kissed her chubby cheeks and hugged her to me. Once I got my tears under control Morgan kissed mine and Edwards cheek then climbed out of my lap and went back to playing with her new toys. Edward and I decided to exchange gifts with each other since everyone else appeared to be in their own world. I bit my lip.

"So keep in mind I picked out your gift when you were still leaving."

I whispered to him handing him the small box, he smiled at me then opened the box. Inside was an IPOD touch. "I already filled it with all your favorite songs and pictures of everyone." I told him. He cut it on and he smiled. I knew he was seeing the wall paper which was a picture of Morgan and me. Edward looked up at me and grinned. He leaned over and placed a scorching kiss on my lips.

"I love it, thank you."

He told me, then he handed me a jewelry box and I gave him a warning look. He pleaded with his eyes and I slowly opened the box. Inside was a White gold necklace with a heart pendent engraved on both sides. I smiled seeing both my and Edward's name on the back with our wedding date and on the front it read _"When I count my blessings I count you twice."_ I blushed then quickly threw myself into his arms kissing him hard on the mouth. Edward pulled me into his lap and we continued to devour each other with a room full of our family members.

"That's how you two got that bun in the oven."

I heard Esme say and I pulled my lips from Edward's and laughed. We continued with our Christmas day just enjoying one another. It felt normal and I loved it more than anything. After breakfast we all got dressed and decided to go enjoy all the activities the resort had to offer. First we went snow tubing and did family tubing. Morgan loved it making us ride it almost fifteen times. Next we watched the guys go Skiing Morgan screaming all of their names when I would tell her who was at the top of the hill. I laughed when they tried to make it a race and Emmett bust his ass half way down.

"Oh I hope he knows I'm not letting him forget this…Ever."

I said with a smile, Rosalie laughed standing next to me, "I'm sure you won't." She told me. After the guys went skiing we all went slaying and snowball fighting. After we all decided we were freezing we went back to the house and I invited the Robinson's and Agents Logan and Rider to join us for dinner.

"Daddy do you like sea food?"

Morgan asked Edward and I smiled when he said yes. She opened her mouth showing him the chewed up food in her mouth and trying to say see food. Emmett laughed hysterically which let me know just where Morgan learned this from.

"Emmett I hope Rose is pregnant with twin girls."

I told him knowing how bad he didn't want a daughter from fear that she would be like the sneaky Morgan. Rose laughed rubbing her little baby bump. "Hey that's not funny." Emmett replied and I shrugged my shoulders.

"Neither was teaching my daughter that nasty joke."

I snapped back, making everyone at the table laugh. "Em you better watch it you know Bella know Voodoo mess around and your baby come out looking like a gerbil." Sam joked making everyone laugh hysterically. We all got to know the FBI agents a little better which made me more comfortable. When I met them yesterday I was pretty short with my responses to anything they said. I didn't like all the restrictions they were giving us. We eventually had to work out a compromise about us leaving for food shopping and doctors appointments. After dinner we played a family game of Scene It until Morgan fell asleep and everyone else started yawning. We cleaned up and told everyone goodnight and put Morgan to bed. I was thankful Esme brought things from Morgan's room so she would feel at home. Edward and I undressed and prepared for bed. I climbed into bed and Edward pulled me against him kissing the back of my neck.

"How was your Christmas Mrs. Cullen?"

"It was great, want to know the best part?"

I asked him turning in his arms, "What's that?" he asked me our noses practically touching. "The best part was when I was with you and Morgan." I told him knowing that I was with the both of them all day. He smiled, "So the entire day was the best part?" He asked and I nodded my head against the pillow. He kissed my lips then pulled me tighter against him. I rested my head on his chest and closed my eyes. Despite all the Tanya bull this was a great Christmas and I was thankful it went without any disaster from the wicked witch.

**Edward POV**

I sat on the couch with Bella in my lap as we watched our fathers play chess. Everyone seemed to be doing their own thing today. Morgan was outside having a snow ball fight with Sam, and Emmett while Renee and Phil went out for a ride on the snow jet skis. Alice and Emily went out shopping which Bella gladly declined their invitation. My mother was suckered into making some type of cake for Rosalie, so they were both in the kitchen. Jasper was at the main house talking with Agent Logan and Rider to see if they've heard anything new.

"Watching them play could put you to sleep."

Bella whispered in my ear and I laughed. She laid with her back to my chest and her head lying back on my shoulder. "We could go do something else." I whispered into her ear and she blushed.

"Your royal highness will flip if she can't find the two of us when she comes back in the house."

Bella said and I laughed, because Bella had been calling Morgan royal highness sense it seemed she wrapped everyone around her finger, including the suppose to be tough FBI agents and the Robinsons. The girl had a gift and I honestly felt sorry for what ever man she ended up marrying. Not that I was looking forward to that at all.

"She'll be frozen she won't notice."

"Ha! Yeah right, she'll sniff us out like bloodhounds."

"Can you love birds be quite we're trying to focus."

Charlie said and Bella giggled, "Sorry dad, but I think you need to focus it looks like Carlisle is kicking your butt." Bella told him and I tried not to laugh at the look he gave her. She giggled again then zipped her mouth. Tonight was New Years Eve and we had all agreed to just watch the fireworks and countdown on the television and go into the New Year together. Charlie was going back to Forks to go into the New Year with Sue since he spent Christmas away from her. Emmett and Bella assured him that they were alright with that because Sue was his wife after all. I lifted Bella's left hand and looked down at the rings that rested in her hand. She turned her head and looked at me.

"Yes Mr. Cullen I am still your wife."

She told me and laughed, "I keep thinking you're going to scream April fools." I joked and she laughed. She interlaced our fingers together then said,

"We will spend the rest of our lives together, I promise."

I turned her head so that she was looking at me and then placed a kiss on her lips. My cell phone rung and without taking my lips from Bella my hand searched for the phone. Once I had it I quickly snapped it to my ear reluctantly pulling my lips from Bella.

"Yeah."

"I need you, Charlie and Bella to come to the main house."

Jasper said into the phone and I didn't like the unease in his voice. "What is it Jasper?" I asked him and Bella looked at me obviously wanting to know what was wrong.

"Edward just come to the main house, I'll tell you when you get here."

He told me then he hung up. I put my phone down then looked at Bella. "Jasper needs us to come to the main house." I told her and she bit her lip and I saw that look I hated to see in her eyes. Fear. I let Charlie know Jasper wanted him to come too so we all put our coats on and I told Carlisle I would let him know what it was when we got back. We asked everyone to keep an eye on Morgan not that we really needed to ask them. When we made it to the main house I saw the worried look on Jaspers face and I knew whatever he was about to tell us wasn't good news.

"Detective Young and Brunson called us, apparently Henry talked Tanya into going back to Kate's house. When Garrett saw them he went to call the police and Henry shot him."

Jasper said, "Oh my god!" Bella said with both her hands covering her mouth now. "Also Henry is after the two of you because he's under the impression that Morgan is his daughter." Jasper added.

"What the hell do you mean he is under the impression Morgan is his daughter?"

I snapped and I could feel Bella shacking. "Henry and Joselyn use to date about five years ago, he never knew she was pregnant let alone that she had a daughter. By the time he found out she did and he found her the adoption papers were already sign. He lost it and killed her." Jasper said and Bella legs went weak and Charlie and I held her up. I took her to the couch as she started crying hysterically. "We don't know this for sure we're going by what he said."Agent Logan added.

"How do you know he said this?"

Charlie asked as I tried to calm Bella down. I saw the nervous looks on their faces, "After Henry killed Garrett he took Tanya and Kate to some warehouse. He made a tape that he sent to the station for you Charlie." Agent Rider answered.

"He explains that when Tanya was arrested and brought to the station was when he found out that Bella and Edward were the two who adopted Morgan. He wanted to use Tanya as a distraction so he could get to Morgan, but everything got messed up when Tanya came back early because she thought you left Bella at the altar."

Agent Logan finished explaining, "So where is Tanya and Kate now?" I asked and no one answered and I got the message loud and clear. He killed Tanya and Kate, "He said there was no use for Tanya anymore since we knew about him now, and that Kate was paying for snitching on her own sister." Agent Rider told us. Bella started shaking her head,

"That fucking psycho is not Morgan's biological father."

Bella snapped and I held her hand tight in mine. "We know that, seeing that her father gave up his rights we know that he first took a blood test. But Henry seems to think Joselyn tricked the court." Jasper told us and I wanted to find this son of a bitch and kill him with my bare hands.

"So now what?"

Charlie practically barked, "We don't have anything. He knows if he calls his partner we'll catch him, so the only person he's has left to turn to is James and we don't know where he is." Agent Logan answered; I wanted to walk over to him and punch him in his face. What fucking good was the FBI if they didn't have a plan? Bella jumped up from the couch and pointed her finger at Agent Logan and Rider.

"You better figure something the fuck out because if that son of a bitch comes within a foot of my daughter I'm going to kill him then the two of you for not doing your fucking job!"

She barked lioness Bella in full force, but I completely agree with her. These ass wholes had better hoped that nothing happened to Morgan or Bella. Bella sucked in a deep breath then she was storming for the front door. Agent Logan and Rider sat there looking dumb founded.

"She's serious, and though she's a good shot. Know I'll be right behind her if one hair on my granddaughters head is harmed."

Charlie told them then followed out after Bella. I looked at Jasper and he nodded his head understanding what I was about to say without having to say a word. I walked outside to see Charlie holding a crying Bella in his arms. I was more than pissed off but Bella didn't need to see me that way, especially not now. I ran my fingers through my hair and walked over to them. Charlie passed Bella to me and I held her in my arms as she cried.

"Edward if something happens to her, I'll die."

She told me, and I lifted her face for her to look at me. "Nothing will happen to her, because that piece of shit isn't coming anywhere near her. Do you hear me?" I asked her and she nodded her head yes. She tried to get her sobbing under control before we went back to the cabin.

"If Tanya never took that bait, his stupid plan might have worked and he could have Morgan right now."

Bella said and I brushed her hair off her wet cheeks holding her face between both my hands as I made her look at me.

"Morgan is with her uncle's having a snow ball fight right now. She' s happy and healthy and will stay that way. We both know, between your side of the family and mine nothing will happen to Morgan."

I reminded her and she nodded her head, "I want to go back to the Cabin and play with her." Bella told me and I nodded my head and took her hand into mine. When we arrived back at the cabin everyone was looking at us which let me know that Charlie already told them what Jasper had to tell us. I saw the pissed off looks on Emmett and Sam's face and knew they were ready to fuck something up. Morgan sat in my mother's lap looking half sleep. She ran over to us when she noticed we were in the room and I picked her up kissing her cheek.

"Hey princess, mommy is really sleepy can you take a nap with me?"

Bella asked her and Morgan nodded her head yes, the three of us went up stairs to the bedroom and we laid down together. Morgan laid between us and I tossed my arm over the both of them. Bella and I both just watched Morgan as she fell asleep.

"I know that she's safe, but the fact that she could have been taken from us…it…"

"…I know love. But nothing will happen to her or you."

"Or you."

She told me and I smiled nodding my head. If I didn't know that me leaving to find Henry my damn self would practically kill Bella I would have done it in a heartbeat. I hummed Bella's lullaby and she smiled as she began to drift off to sleep. I couldn't sleep so I quietly sat there and watched the both of them sleep and swore that if I saw Henry he was a dead man.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Wow! So Christmas was nice that was the clam… <strong>_

…_**and then the storm hit: So Tanya is dead….um didn't plan that.**_

_**Kate and Garrett, (sad face)**_

_**And Henry think Morgan is his daughter? I think he just won the crazy award…smh**_

_**And do you think he killed Joselyn?**_

_**Pleeeaaassssseee leave reviews (In my best Morgan voice LOL) will post as soon as I can. Thanks for reading!**_

**My facebook link is:**_ www__**(dot)**__facebook__**(dot)**__com/home__**(dot)**__php#!/profile__**(dot)**__php?id=100002567129416_


	55. Not a Peep

**Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to the Twilight Characters. They and the amazing Saga are owned by the wonderful Stephanie Meyer. **

**A/N: I'm super happy you all are enjoying my story; Thanks so so much for all the add's to favorites and alerts I love watching the numbers go up : )**

******I tried to make this chapter a little peaceful for the lovely family, thought they may need it after the storm of last chapter. Also through the investigation think there will be a lot of different POV's depending on which characters has something to say. All of you are super fantastic for reading and I love all the support thanks!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 53 Not a Peep<strong>

**Bella POV**

I sat on the bed in Edward and my room and watched my fifth re-run of Charmed. I absolutely loved this show and I hated that it was technically off the air. It was something to do instead of dwelling on the fact that I had been cooped up in this Cabin for two weeks. I had to reschedule my doctor's appointment since I couldn't seem to get the ok to leave the Cabin. I was honestly going a little stir crazy being coped up in the house. Everyone else went back to Forks, well everyone but Alice and Jasper. Though no one would say it they were taking shifts at the Cabin.

"Mommy look Aunt Ali did my hair."

Morgan said coming into the room. I sat up on the bed with a smile on my face. "You look pretty baby." I told her lifting her up into the bed. She sat in my lap and began to play with the ends of my hair and chew on her bottom lip. I recognized this as her sign that she was about to ask me a serious question.

"Mommy, when can we go home?"

Morgan asked me and I sighed because I knew this question was coming. I cupped her tiny face in my hand. "I don't know sweetie." I told her then Morgan bit her little lip again. "I miss our home." She told me and I kissed her forehead. "I know baby, so do I." I informed her as I held her to me. We sat there quietly then I asked, "Want to know what I think we should do?" She looked at me with her beautiful grey eyes and freckled chubby cheeks. "What?" she asked looking up at me through her lashes. "I think that we should make ice cream sundaes to make us feel better." I told her and she nodded her head yes.

"Alright go ahead down stairs and I'll be right there."

I told her and she smiled and climbed out of the bed. I ran my fingers through my hair and started too climbed out of the bed just when Morgan hit the hallway.

"Aunt Ali mommy said we're going to make ice cream sundaes!"

She yelled and I laughed, I slipped my feet into my slippers and stood up from the bed. There wasn't so much as I peep from Henry in the past two weeks and it frustrated me. I ran my hand across my stomach and made the wish I always did, that all of this was over before the baby got here.

"Ice cream sundaes uh?"

I heard Alice ask from behind me, I turned around to look at her. "Yeah, she was getting sad about not being able to go home." I informed her. Alice slowly walked over to me and I saw the question in her eyes before she asked it.

"What about you, how are you doing?"

I ran my fingers through my hair again, "I don't know, I want to cry one minute then scream the next." I replied and she placed her petite arm over my shoulders. "It's alright you know to lose it once in a while." Alice told me and I shook my head. "I can't let Morgan or Edward see me like that. It would freak Morgan out and Edward would be on a bigger war path if he saw me that way." I told her. Edward and Jasper had gone back to Forks, this morning. The story they gave was that it was to pick up some more of our things but I knew they really went to the police station to see if they had any news.

"Bella you can't hold it in."

Alice told me and I knew she was right, I had to let this out somehow or the stress was sure to kill me. "Is the Wii downstairs?" I asked her and she looked at me like I was crazy.

"Yes."

"Good, I think I'm going to go boxing."

I told her then walked out of the room. We went down stairs and I asked Morgan if she wanted to watch me play the Wii. I wasn't surprised she agreed because she loved the game. I set it up to play boxing and the minute it told me to go I went for it. Alice and Morgan cheered me on from the couch as I used the game to fight out my frustrations and honestly it felt good. I fought for about five rounds until I felt like my arms were going to fall off.

"Feel better?"

Alice asked and I laughed, "Honestly yes I do feel better." I told her with a smile. "Mommy you kicked butt." Morgan told me and I laughed placing a kiss on her forehead.

"Want to play bowling?"

I asked her and she nodded her head. The three of us played bowling about three times and I laughed at Alice's pout when she lost to Morgan each time

"Aunt Ali its ok, I beat daddy at this too."

Morgan told her and I laughed, "Morgan you are too good at this game." Alice told her sitting down on the couch and Morgan giggled.

"Mommy, can I play golf?"

Morgan asked me and I set the game up then sat down and watched her play. My phone notified me of a text message and I looked at my phone seeing it was from Edward.

**E: Hey Love on our way back**

**B: K we're playing the Wii**

**E: Morgan kick butt in bowling again**

**B: LOL of course, Alice was pouting.**

**E: LOL good about time the pixie lost at something.**

He texted back and I knew he was referring to the many times she won at any card game we played since she'd been here all week. "Mommy look I did it!" Morgan said with excitement and I smiled at her. "Good job baby." I replied then looked back at my phone to text Edward back.

**B: So any news because I know that's why you went back to Forks.**

**E: U know me well Mrs. Cullen**

**B: That I do, any update?**

**E: Nothing new, but Detective Brunson said he doesn't think Henry left the states.**

**B: I guess that's good. My doctor's appointment is for next week, Agent Rider cleared everything.**

**E: That's fantastic Love I can't wait.**

"Mommy can we make the ice cream sundaes now?"

Morgan asked me standing in front of me with a huge smile on her face. I looked at my little girl and promised to keep her safe and happy with all the power I possessed.

"Yeah princess, turn the game off."

I told her then texted Edward back that we were making sundaes and that I would see him when he got here. Alice said she would let us do this alone to have the time to our selves. I took Morgan's hand and we walked to the kitchen. I sat her at the table while I pulled out all the ingredients we would need.

"Mommy I want to put cookies on mine."

Morgan told me already using the stool to get the pack of chocolate chips cookies out of the cabinet. "Ok but Morgan not a lot alright. I don't want you to get a tummy ache." I told her pulling the ice cream out of the freezer.

"Ok mommy."

She told me rather quickly which honestly let me know that she wasn't listening. We placed everything on the table then I grabbed two bowls.

"Aunt Ali do you want some?"

Morgan yelled and I glared at her for yelling, "Sorry mommy." She said knowing I was about to fuss at her for not using her indoor voice.

"No thanks rock star, I'm going to go take a nap until your dad and uncle Jazz come back!"

Alice yelled back and I shook my head at her for continuing with the yelling throughout the house. I placed the ice cream in Morgan and my bowls and we began to place all the toppings we wanted on it. I watched as Morgan put sprinkles, cookies and M&M's on hers and was thankful we had a bottle of Pepto Bismol in the upstairs bathroom. I topped mine off with strawberry's and Oreo cookies with chocolate syrup. This baby had great taste, I thought placing the spoon in my mouth.

"Mommy the ice cream is so cold it freeze my teeth."

Morgan told me trying to show me her supposedly frozen teeth. I giggled and nodded my head, "Then maybe we should have some hot chocolate with marshmallows after this." I told her and she nodded her head with a smile. We sat in the kitchen talking and eating our sundaes and I watched Morgan with a smile as I thought about all that she had overcome since she came into our lives.

"Mommy where do baby's come from?"

Morgan asked me knocking me right from my thoughts. I felt my cheeks heat up from her question. I wanted nothing more but to avoid answering this question at least for another couple of years.

"They come from a mommy's tummy."

I answered knowing she already knew that, and it wasn't what she meant. "Noooo how do they get in the mommy's tummy if you didn't eat the baby?" She asked and I ran my fingers through my hair and began to chew on my lower lip nervously. I couldn't give her the when a mommy and daddy love each and get married story because she was well aware that Joselyn was never married to whoever her biological father was, and I wasn't giving the actual details.

"Well um, God placed the baby inside of me."

I answered, it wasn't a complete lie. She looked as if she understood "So where does your food go if the baby is in your stomach?" She asked and I began to chew my lips again.

"Technically sweetie the baby is not in my stomach. It's in this special part of a mommy's body that holds and protects the baby until it is ready to be born."

I told her not wanting to explain what a uterus was just yet. She looked at me for a moment then asked, "How does the baby eat?" I sucked in a deep breath she was full of questions this afternoon.

"The baby eats what I eat."

"So he just ate ice cream too!"

Morgan said in excitement with a smile on her face. I laughed and nodded my head yes. "That's so cool." She told me then went back to eating her ice cream as if the discussion was over. I knew one day I would have to sit down and tell her about how a baby was really made but there was no way I telling my four year old daughter any of that now. After we finished eating our ice cream I made hot chocolate as promised while Morgan went into the living room to pick a movie for us to watch. The Cabin's land line rung and I quickly answered knowing it was someone from the main house.

"Bella, just checking on you guys."

Agent Rider voice said coming through the receiver of the phone. "We are fine, Tyler. But you knew that already since I know you are watching the cabin on the screen." I told him and he laughed.

"True but I can't see inside."

He told me and I smiled grateful for that fact, "We're alright just had ice cream sundaes and about to have hot chocolate and watch a movie." I told him placing the marshmallows in the cups.

"Sounds good, just checking on you guys, don't need the family coming down on my head. Your husband and father are rather intimidating and don't get me started on your brothers."

He told me and I laughed into the phone. The Agents were under the impression that Sam was my brother, not that I planned to tell them otherwise.

"They just want to know we are safe, they are really nice guys if you got to know them under different circumstances."

I told him and he laughed, "I'm sure they are, call if you need me." He informed me like he always did. Though I was still pissed they had no lead on Henry, I couldn't deny that they were definitely protecting us with their lives. Agent Logan went with Edward and Jasper back to Forks while Agent Rider stayed behind with Morgan, Alice and I.

"I will, thanks Tyler."

I replied and then hung up the phone. I took Morgan and my cup into the living room, "What movie did you pick princess?" I asked her placing the cups on the coffee table.

"I picked Mulan, she dresses like a boy to fight in a war."

"Really?"

I asked as if I never watched the movie before, "Yeah, I think she's cool like you mommy." Morgan told me and I blushed feeling my cheeks get hot. We sat down on the couch and got bundled up under the blanket. I started the movie and we sat and laughed at Mulan and the dragon. I absolutely loved hearing her laugh.

"Mommy the dragon is silly."

She told me placing her head on my lap, I brushed her hair back and smiled, "Yeah he is isn't he." I replied, I put a pillow under my head and between the hot chocolate and the comfy-ness of the blanket and couch we eventually fell asleep.

I felt soft lips on my forehead and I knew they belonged to my adoring husband; I slowly opened my eyes to see him standing over us with his crooked grin on his face.

"Your back."

"Yes, I didn't mean to wake you."

He told me and I shook my head, "It's alright, I'm happy you woke me. I missed you." I told him smiling now. He cupped my cheek and his thumb made small circles.

"I missed you too, You know your back is going to hurt since you fell asleep like that right?"

He told me, and I remembered I fell asleep sitting up and slouching over the arm rest. "That's why I have a loving husband who will rub my back later." I told him and he laughed then sat down next to me placing Morgan's legs in his lap. "So I missed all the fun." He said looking at the now empty cups that once held our hot chocolate.

"Yup, and you missed Morgan asking where babies come from."

I replied and watched his face turn red, "Really happy I missed that." He replied and I laughed, "If this one is a boy, you are telling him where babies come from." I informed him and he laughed leaning over and placing a kiss on my lips. I felt something warm and furry on my feet and damn near jumped out of my skin.

"What the fu…"

I looked down at the floor and smiled seeing snowflake at my feet. "You brought Snowflake?" I asked trying not to cry. Edward nodded his head, "I knew having her here would make you and Morgan happy." He told me leaning over and picking the dog up. I petted her then asked for a kiss and laughed when she licked my face. Morgan started to move on my lap and snowflake noticed nuzzling her furry head into Morgan. It appeared snowflake missed us too.

"Mommy that tickles."

Morgan said in her sleep, brushing snowflakes hair from her face. I tried not to laugh as I waited for her to wake up. Snowflake kept nuzzling her obviously trying to wake her up. When Morgan's eyes opened she looked confused at first then quickly sat up. "Snowflake!" She yelled hugging the dog now. Edward and I both laughed. Morgan loosened her hold on snowflake then finally noticed Edward.

"Hi daddy."

"Hi princess, I missed you today."

"I missed you too, me and mommy had ice cream sundaes, the baby did too."

Morgan told him and Edward looked at me and I shook my head with a smile. "Were they good sundaes?" Edward asked her and she nodded her head yes.

"They were the best; Mommy let me put cookies on mine."

She informed him, Edward looked at me again obviously surprised I let her do that and I shrugged my shoulders. "That sounds delicious princess." Edward told her and Morgan grinned.

"Can I show Snowflake my room upstairs?"

She asked us and nodded my head yes, "Just be careful Morgan, no running." Edward told her. "Ok daddy." Morgan said already out of my lap and rushing for the stairs. Edward pulled me tighter against him now and I rested my head on his shoulder.

"Did the Robinson's say it was ok to have Snowflake here?"

"Yeah, you know they think of Morgan as another granddaughter so they quickly agreed."

Edward told me and I laughed knowing he was right. It amazed me the little girl had more grandparents then you could ever imagine one child having.

"I brought you some books to read from the house and your class made you cards since they think you are sick."

Edward told me and I smiled, "I miss teaching." I told him and I felt him place a kiss on the top of my head. "I know love, everyone is working to end all of this as soon as possible. If Henry didn't leave the states they'll know the moment he makes a move." Edward informed me and I nodded my head. He took my hand into his and interlaced our fingers.

"What did you ladies do all day?"

"I watched Charmed re-runs, and then we played the Wii, had sundaes, watched Mulan and fell asleep."

I replied and he said nothing as I felt his fingers in my hair. "Leah had the baby." He told me and I sat up and looked at him. "Are they ok?" I asked with concern and he nodded his head.

"Charlie called me while we were on our way back, said he called you but you didn't answer."

I quickly looked for my cell and saw that I had a missed call from my father. "I want to see her." I told him and he cupped my face.

"I already knew you would say that, we'll see them after your doctor's appointment."

He told me and I smiled, "Charlie said the DNA test isn't necessary either, the baby looks just like Jacob." He told me and I laughed at the image that gave me. I thought about what we had overcome with the entire Jacob issue and was happy it was at least a little resolved. The idea that Jacob could snap at any moment still scared me, but I was confident that the baby would be good for him.

"I'm happy for them."

"Yeah me too, amazing how a year changes things uh?"

He asked and I nodded my head agreeing. We sat on the couch in silence as we listen to Morgan play with Snowflake through the baby monitor that stayed in her room. I laughed when she tried explaining to the dog that I was having a baby.

"She'll be a great big sister."

"Yeah she will be, think she'll be jealous if it's girl?"

I asked Edward, "No, I think she'll be happy either way." He answered and I wasn't so sure. Morgan took pride in being her daddy's princess. She was a daddy's girl and loved him as much as I did, and if she was anything like me she would hate to share him. Though I was perfectly happy sharing him with our children, however I didn't know if Morgan would feel the same.

**Edward POV**

"Bella if you don't hurry we will be late."

I told her sitting on the side of the bed, today was her doctor's appointment and she was a nervous wreck as she tried to get ready.

"My pants won't button. I'm getting fat."

She said coming out of the connected bathroom. I looked up at my beautiful wife and tried not to laugh as she stood there with her shirt well my shit that was unbuttoned. She snapped when all her shirts made her look like she had a boob job done so I gave her one of my button ups. Her pants were unbuttoned and a pout was on her face.

"Love your not fat your pregnant."

"Oh shut up this is all your fault."

She told me walking over to the dresser; she picked up the brush and began to brush her hair. "I hope that you being pregnant is my fault." I replied then had to dodge the brush that came flying my way.

"You are not funny Sergeant."

She snapped and I wanted to point out that she was acting just as crazed as she said Rosalie was but thought that would probably be a bad idea. I got up from the bed and walked over to her.

"Bella you look beautiful, button the shirt and it will cover your unbutton pants alright?"

There was no visible baby bump just yet but she was gaining the weight like she should have been doing. I also knew not to tell her that. I started to button the shirt as she looked up at me from the big brown doe eyes.

"Will you still want me when I'm all fat?"

"Bella you will not be fat, you're pregnant. And I will always want you. Even if you had one leg and a glass eye."

I told her and she giggled shaking her head at me. Once I finished buttoning the shirt I held her face in my hands. "Are you ready now? Agent Rider and Logan our outside waiting for us." She nodded her head yes and I took her hand into my mine and sat her down to put her boots on her feet. She smiled at me as I did this.

"I'm sorry I threw the brush at you."

She told me biting her lip, "It's alright Love, I'll just by myself a helmet why we are in town." I informed her and she laughed. Once we were dressed and ready to go we went down stairs where Morgan was sitting on Emmett's lap. Alice and Jasper had gone back to Forks but not before Emmett and Rose arrived. Everyone was taking turns every week to be here with us and I knew Bella loved it and hated it.

"Princess you ready to go?"

I asked her and she looked my way and I swore she could see me even though I was at least more than a foot away from her. "Yes I'm ready." She said climbing out of Emmett's lap.

"Are you guys sure you don't want to go with us?"

Bella asked them for now the twentieth time, "Bells we'll be fine here alright. Go ahead." Emmett told her knowing she was only worried because we were leaving with both FBI agents. Emmett kept trying to remind her that they were here for us not them. We went outside and Agent Logan was waiting next to a black escalade with dark tinted windows. We were supposed to be avoiding attention and there was no way people wouldn't notice this coming up the streets. Agent Logan must have noticed my face because he said.

"It's a Federal truck and since all three of you are going it's safer."

I nodded my head, he knew my wife and daughter's safety was all that mattered to me. We all climbed into the truck and Agent Logan closed the door behind us. The drive was long and Morgan complained most of the way.

"Are we there now?"

Morgan asked for the hundredth time, you would have sworn she hadn't taken this drive before. But Bella pointed out that I was the driver then so it didn't take quite as long.

"Morgan we are not there yet but when we are you will know."

I told her and Bella squeezed my hand and smiled at me. When we finally made it to the doctor's office I swore my legs had fallen asleep. Agent Rider had gotten the doctor to cancel other appointments during this time so that we would be the only ones in the office. When we walked in we were greeted by two women, one in SpongeBob scrubs which made Morgan grin and the other in a white lab coat.

"Bella happy to see you."

The woman in the white coat said. I had to remember that she was Bella's regular gynecologist, which meant she already knew my Bella's medical history. "You too Dr. McKay, this is my husband Edward and my daughter Morgan." Bella said introducing us. I shook her hand and she smiled at us.

"So Carlisle already sent over your blood work, so we know for sure that you are indeed pregnant. Let's go exam you and figure out how far a long you are."

She told Bella, first the nurse took Bella's blood pressure and weight and I couldn't help watching and checking it out as they went along. "Edward, stop you're making her nervous." Bella told me referring to the nurse. I smiled but didn't comment.

"Daddy will mommy have to get a needle?"

"No princess not today."

I told her and Bella looked at me like I had gone crazy. I knew she hated needles but the fact was, she would probably get stuck a few more times during the pregnancy. When we went to the exam room, Agent Logan and Rider stood outside the room waiting for us. Bella changed into the robe the nurse gave her and we waited for Dr. McKay.

"Mommy is the baby ready to come out yet?"

"No princess not yet."

Bella told her and then the room door opened. "Ok so Bella you told Nurse Evelyn that your last menstrual was December 5th?" She asked placing Bella's chart on the counter. Bella nodded her head yes.

"It was spotty though, and shorter than normal like two days."

Bella told her, and then looked at me with a nervous look. I leaned over and placed a kiss on her lips. "Ok first I'm going to exam you alright; I need you to scoot down towards me." She told Bella, Bella did as asked and I hoped Morgan didn't start asking just what Dr. McKay was doing. I decided to try and distract Morgan by telling her to tell why the sky was blue. She smiled and looking at me she began to tell me the story. I kept my eyes on Bella and Dr. McKay the entire time.

"Ok Bella you're going to feel a little pressure now, so try to stay relaxed."

She told her and Bella nodded her head. Dr. McKay didn't say anything as I watched her exam Bella. When she finished and pulled her gloves off she smiled.

"Everything fells to be alright, your uterus is hardening like it should. So we'll just do an ultra sound to see just how far along you are."

She told us and I nodded my head then kissed Bella's forehead again. Dr. McKay pulled the gown from over Bella's stomach then lifted the shirt right under her breast. She turned on the machine and prepared Bella with the jell. She began to roll the ultra sound wine over Bella's stomach and I watched the screen in anticipation to see our baby pop up on the screen.

"Ah there we go!"

Dr. McKay said stopping at what to anyone else would be a blur, but I saw my baby, our baby. I felt the grin spread across my face as the baby's heart beat filled the room. I looked at Bella and I tear came down the side of her face as she smiled looking at the screen. I held her hand in mine first kissing it then her lips.

"Good strong heart beat and see that's the head right there."

Dr. McKay said pointing at the screen. "Morgan look, that's the baby in mommy's tummy." I told her pointing at the screen. Morgan tried to look and I asked Dr. McKay if it was alright for Morgan to get a closer look. She said yes I took Morgan closer and explained to her that she was looking at her baby brother or sister.

"It look small."

She told me and I nodded my head then showed her with my hand how big the baby was, "It has to stay inside of mommy until it is big and strong enough to come out." I told her and she nodded her head understanding. Then she turned to Bella with a smile on her face. We sat back down and Dr. McKay began to measure the baby to determine how far along Bella was.

"Bella it appears that you are twelve weeks pregnant."

"Wait that's three months, how is that possible? My last period was last month."

"You said it was spotty and short, so it really doesn't count as a period. It happens often, the body is confused because since you were still taking your birth control though obviously not on the regular bases your body wasn't sure what to do. Your conception date is probably in late October, so your due date is…"

Dr. McKay paused as she did the calculations, "July 26." She finally said and Bella smiled looking at me. Dr. McKay finished the exam and wrote Bella a prescription for prenatal vitamins, and then we made another appointment for when Bella would be almost six months pregnant. She left us in the room alone while Bella put her pants back on.

"I think it was the night we found out you were being deployed, I didn't take the pill that morning because I was freaking out about telling Morgan."

Bella told me and I smiled, "Probably, we did do a lot of…" I stopped remembering Morgan was in my lap. Bella blushed and nodded her head obviously getting where I was going. After Bella dressed we talked to Dr. McKay awhile longer then left the doctor's office. I told Agents Logan and Rider that Bella wanted to go see her step sister Leah and that if they planned to tell me no, they needed to tell her too. The two men looked at each other then back at me,

"I don't plan to piss Bella off; we just have to make it a quick visit."

Agent Rider said and I laughed, not only did my daughter have them wrapped around her finger so did my wife. We drove to Leah's house and I saw Jacob's car parked out front. I looked at Bella and she obviously knew what I was about to ask her.

"I'll be fine."

She assured me, we climbed out the car and all walked up to the door. I rung the door bell and a moment later the door opened and Jacob stood there with a surprised look on his face.

"Hi Mr. Jake is Aunt Leah here."

Morgan said obviously irritated with none of us saying anything. Jacob smiled at Morgan then looked back up at Bella and me.

"Oh uh, Leah's feeding the baby."

He answered, Bella then surprised us both when she pulled Jacob into a hug. "Thank you Jacob for trying to help and I'm really happy that you all are alright." She told him and his eyes shot to me and I shrugged my shoulders just as shocked as he was. She let him go then looked at his face then back at me.

"What? Jacob could have died trying to help us by going after T.A.N.Y.A"

Bell said spelling Tanya's name, "And same goes for Leah." Bella told us. I nodded my head understanding. If there was one thing about my girl, she never had trouble showing her appreciation, and Jacob and Leah put their lives and their baby's life at risk when they stopped and pursued Tanya that day.

"I know love, go ahead in and see Leah and Anna. Let her know I said hello."

I told Bella not wanting so Leah breast feeding. Bella nodded her head and took Morgan's hand as they walked into the house. Agent Rider followed behind them which didn't surprise me at all. I pushed my hands in my pockets as I stood outside waiting for Bella and Morgan. Agent Logan stood by the car waiting also and I saw he was looking around.

"Edward I wanted you to know I'm sorry for calling Bella that day."

Jacob told me, I ran my fingers through my hair. I never gave him a chance to apologize last time since I just cursed him the hell out then told him if he called her again I would stuff his head in his ass.

"She sounded calm as she talked to you, but she looked freaked the hell out."

"I fucked up a lot when it came to Bella, I just want to try and make up for it. Especially now since I have my daughter and that Bella and Leah are getting along."

He told me and I nodded my head understanding that, "Yeah leave it to our ladies to make us still have to deal with each other." I told him and he laughed running his fingers through his hair.

"I was being a fucking idiot."

"You do that a lot."

I told him and he laughed again, "True, but I'm getting my shit together for Anna and Leah. They deserve that and more." He told me and I nodded my head agreeing with him. "Do you guys have any leads on Henry?" Jacob asked me and I told him what we knew.

"Charlie told me about him thinking he was Morgan's father."

"Yeah that's the part that scares Bella. Even though we know he's not, she's worried about just what he'll try to do, even with all the protection."

"Henry is a planning guy, never last minute. If he's been quiet all this time it's because he's planning his next move. Tell them to be prepared."

Jacob told me and I nodded my head appreciating that information. I saw Bella and Morgan coming and I smiled when Morgan started to run towards me. I picked her and she smiled,

"Daddy Aunt Leah had milk coming out of her breast."

Morgan told me and I wrinkled up my fast making Bella and Jacob laugh. "I really didn't need to know that princess." I told her and she giggled. Bella squeezed Jacob's hand then said,

"She's beautiful Jacob, do right by them."

"Thanks Bella I will, you guys be safe."

He replied, "We will thanks again Jake." I told him and he nodded his head as we started towards the car. We climbed back into the car and Morgan began to tell me about baby Anna. Bella smiled and placed her head on my shoulders as we headed back to the cabin. Agent Rider and Logan where talking quietly but I didn't bother to ask what about. Morgan eventually fell asleep and I was surprised Bella was still awake.

"Not tired?"

"No too excited to sleep, between our baby and seeing Anna I'm wired."

She told me and I took her hand into mine, "So we will have a baby in July." I said and I watched her smile, "It feels surreal, I can't wait to meet this baby. Do you think it will look like you or me?" She asked playing with my fingers.

"Definitely you, you're better looking."

I replied and she laughed, "I think it will look like you." She told me and I removed my hand from hers and made her look up at me.

"Honestly I don't care which one of us the baby looks like, as long as you and the baby are healthy. I love you, all three of you."

I told her and she blushed then ran her hand throw my hair, "We love you too." She replied then I placed a kiss on her lips enjoying the delicious taste of her mouth.

**Henry POV**

I had been watching their fucking house for three weeks now, I saw when Edward stopped by the house with Jasper last week but there was no sign of Morgan or Bella so I did nothing. I was sitting outside the house now and I saw the big ass black escalade drive pass and I knew it was them. I still didn't know how the hell I would get to them to get my daughter but I would. I saw Edward talking to Jacob and I wanted to go in and get Morgan now. But I knew there was no way that would happen without Jacob, Edward or the two fucking FBI agents with them killing me first. My cell phone rung and I looked at it seeing it was James. I knew if he knew what was going back in the states he would lose it so I tried to keep it casual.

"Yo bro."

"Hey where the hell have you been I've been fucking calling you."

"Yeah sorry, just been busy. Trying to catch some fucking psycho."

I told him watching Edward and Jacob still talking. "Is it still hot there?" he asked and I knew he meant if the police were still looking for him.

"Yeah still hot, they have your pictures all over the place. Just lay low."

"Cool, I appreciate you helping me out. Even though we never talked before any of this."

He said, that was an understatement. We had the same father, but I was raised with him while James grew up with just his mother. I didn't even know about James until college. Then we ironically both moved to fucking Forks, him for a job and me to find Joselyn.

"You're still my brother James."

I told him, and then I saw Morgan run out the house and right into Edward's arms. My nose flared as I watched him with my daughter. When they headed back to the car I told James I would call him back and then hung up before he could say anything else. I went to start the car then I saw one of the Agents look my way and I knew that meant he noticed this car had been sitting here this entire time. If I fucking followed them he was sure to fucking notice, so I started the car made a U turn and headed in the opposite direction. I needed to ditch the car because I was more than sure the fucker already notified the police. Then I heard the sirens behind me and I started to fucking freak the hell out as the cop car got closer. There was no way in hell I was about to stop and let them catch me.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Thought Morgan asking where babies come from would be funny LOL and happy we have a due date for Bella now!<strong>_

_**(Also what the doctor explain to Bella about her being three months pregnant even though she had a **period **really happened to me...LOL so of course I was shocked!)**_

_**The talk between Jake and Edward…any comments**_

_**And do you think Henry is about to be caught?**_

_**Pleeeaaassssseee leave reviews (In my best Morgan voice LOL) will post as soon as I can. Thanks for reading!**_

**My facebook link is:**_ www__**(dot)**__facebook__**(dot)**__com/home__**(dot)**__php#!/profile__**(dot)**__php?id=100002567129416_


	56. Accident

**Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to the Twilight Characters. They and the amazing Saga are owned by the wonderful Stephanie Meyer. **

**A/N: I'm super happy you all are enjoying my story; Thanks so so much for all the add's to favorites and alerts I love watching the numbers go up : )**

******So this chapter is short compared to some of my previous chapters and but it's filled with information. I loved you guys reviews for last chapter and previous ones. All of you are super fantastic for reading and I love all the support thanks! Won't hold you up any more here you go…**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 54 Accident<strong>

**Charlie POV**

I quickly pushed the doors of the station opened as I rushed inside the building. Jenks called me about fifteen minutes ago telling me that they were pursuing a car in a chase and they believed the driver was Henry.

"Where the hell is he?"

I snapped wanting to strangle the life out of this man that was causing all this grief for my family.

"Charlie clam down things won't get solved with you yelling at your officers."

Detective Brunson told me, "It's not you fucking daughter and granddaughter lives at risk. But when it is, you tell me how you will calm the hell down!" I yelled at him and Detective Young looked at me then back at the computer screen.

"Chief they're on the highway." One of the officers in the room said finally answering my damn question. I ran my fingers through my hair as I tried to calm down. I knew that Bella and Morgan were safe because I knew Edward wouldn't let a damn thing happen to them. I started to relax then someone said,

"Agent Logan just called and said that they were on route 204, Chief. Henry is headed that way now."

"Is he following them?"

I asked needing to know if he was following them all this time. "Agent Logan said when Henry saw him he made a quick U-turn but the highway is the only one out of town so it would make since they ended up on the same road." He answered and I quickly picked up a phone needing to call Bella and Edward but I got no answer. I called Jasper, Sam and Emmett next letting them know what was going on and they all said they would be here soon. Emmett arrived first which didn't surprise me. He looked pissed off and he had every right to be.

"Dad where are they?"

He asked coming over to me and I ran my fingers through my hair and pointed at the television screen. The news was now following the chase and I couldn't stay here and do nothing. So I told Emmett to wait here for Sam and Jasper then grabbed my gun and headed out the door to my cruiser. Jenks was already pursuing the ass whole and I wanted to be there when they caught him.

**Edward POV**

I saw the looks passing between Agent Logan and Rider and knew whatever it was, wasn't good. Morgan was still sleep and Bella was looking frantic from me to them. She noticed the change in their behavior too,

"Tyler what's wrong?"

Bella asked, Rider. He had become like another brother to her. Swore no man could know Bella and not love her, even though as her husband it made me uncomfortable.

"The police are pursuing a car I noticed back at the Clearwater's place, I saw the same damn car when I brought you here last week, Edward."

Agent Logan answered and Bella bit her lip then asked, "Is it him?" Agent Rider looked back at us, "We believe so, but we won't let anything happen to any of you." He tried to assure us. Bella looked down at a sleeping Morgan and I knew she was worried.

"They are headed our way fast; we are trying to keep an eye out for him since there's no way to get off the highway."

"Was he following us?"

"I don't think so, but he was definitely waiting for the two of you to come home."

Agent Logan replied, I held Bella's hand in my own and said a silent prayer for my family. I could hear the sirens in the distance. They were definitely close and I was worried Henry would notice it was us in the car. Before I could say another word I saw a tan car speed past us and I assumed it was Henry. Two cop cars flew by after him, waking Morgan up. Then the back of our car was hit hard, tossing all of us forward. I quickly held Bella and Morgan to me protectively as the back windows shattered. I could hear Bella and Morgan screams over the loud sirens as they were practically on us now. The car was spinning and I could see that Agent Rider was trying to re-gain control.

I heard the skidding and horn blowing of others cars over the sirens. When he hit the brakes and the car started to skid to a halt it was hit again on Bella's side. I could hear the metal breaking and Bella screamed in pain gripping my arm tightly. I looked and the door was practically caved into the truck now and I knew something had just crushed her leg. There was glass everywhere and I wasn't sure if any had cut Bella or Morgan. There were people screaming outside but my only concern was with the people in the car with me. I sat Morgan up to look her over and was thankful she didn't have a scratch on her. But she had fear in her eyes in a way I never wanted to see. She had tears coming down her cheeks and she was biting on her lip like Bella always did.

"Edward is everyone alright back there?"

Agent Rider yelled over the sirens, "No, I think the door is crushing Bella's leg!" I yelled back trying to see but Morgan was clinging to me and there was no way in hell I was about to push my little girl away "Fuck! Logan is out!" He yelled to me and I looked to the front and saw that Agent Logan was unconscious.

"What the fuck hit us?"

I barked never even setting eyes on just what car hit us from behind, "One of the motherfucking police cruisers did trying to avoid another car. Is Morgan alright?" He asked wiping the blood that was on his forehead off. "Yeah, she's just scared." I answered seeing that the cops were at a halt now since all the cars that crashed along with us was blocking the road. I knew that there was only two cruisers chasing Henry down now. Morgan was crying and Bella's face was in my lap as she tried to muffle her own cries. But I could hear them and they were fucking destroying me because there wasn't a damn thing I could do about it right now.

"Love talk to me where does it hurt?"

I asked her, needing to check just what was hurt. "My-my leg. Edward it hurts so bad. I can't move it" She told me with so much anguish in her voice it brought tears to my eyes. I kissed the top of her head. "It's alright baby, don't try to move it I think it's crushed between the seat and the door. We're going to get you to the hospital alright?" I told her and she nodded her head yes and tried to put on a smile for Morgan who was watching her closely. I quickly opened the passenger door on my side and it banged against the car that was almost pinning us in.

"Get a fucking ambulance!"

I yelled making Morgan flinch in my arms. I kissed the top of her head whispering that everything was going to be alright. "Sir stay in the car, we have this under control." Some idiot ass cop yelled back at me, it was obvious nothing was going to be done unless I got out and forced them. "Morgan I need you to stay in the car with Mommy while I go get help ok?" I told her and she shook her head no. I didn't want her to hear me as I cursed the idiot fucking police out, "Princess please, Mommy needs you to sing to her, can you sing to her?" I asked and Morgan looked at Bella then me and nodded her head yes. I placed her next to Bella who forced a smile on her face when she looked at Morgan and took her little hand into hers. I noticed the blood on Bella's hand and her face and wanted to die at the obvious pain she was in.

I quickly climbed out the truck as I heard Morgan start singing the itsy-bitsy spider and Bella trying to sing along. I looked around, at the disaster that now rested on route 204 "Fuck!" I said seeing that there were at least eight others cars that crashed. I went to the ones I could get to and checked on the drivers, many were complaining of headaches and had cuts on their heads. From what I could tell no one was seriously injured. I walked back over to the truck and could hear Bella and Morgan singing a different song. "Sir I need you to get back in the car until the ambulance arrives." That same damn asshole cop said behind me. I turned around glaring at him,

"For what so another one of your officers can damn near kill me, my wife and child!"

I yelled, "You need get someone from the fucking fire department over here to get the fucking door off my wife's leg." I told him, and he had the balls to step closer to me as if to intimidate me. "Sir don't make me tell you again." I gripped him up by his shirt collar and tossed him against the fucking truck and I heard Morgan and Bella scream from the loud thud the slam of his body caused.

"Edward let him go, I'm fine."

I heard Bella say but she wasn't fine and we both knew it. I damn sure didn't have the time or patience to wait for the police to take their sweet ass time getting to Bella.

"Don't make me tell you again, get someone the fuck over here to remove the damn door off my wife before I make you regret waking up this morning."

I told him through clenched teeth, "Edward!" I heard Charlie voice yelling to me. I let the fucking cop go then turned to where I heard Charlie voice. He and Jenks were on their way to me through the chaos now covering the road. When Charlie made it over to me and the obviously scared shitless officer he looked pissed and scared all at once. The cop looked at me then Charlie and said,

"Chief this fucking idiot…"

"…Is my son in law, where's Bella?"

Charlie asked looking at me now; I ran my fingers through my hair. "In the truck, we got hit twice. The first time was from the back by one of your fucking officers and the second hit was by that jeep on the passenger side. Agent Logan is out cold and I'm pretty sure the passenger door is crushing Bella's leg." I told him trying to control the emotions I was feeling. Charlie rushed over to the truck and I could hear him talking to Morgan and Bella.

"Jenks there is only two cruisers on Henry now, when the crash happened it blocked the road."

I told him and I watched his jaw tighten then he called over another officer and told him to find out who was still chasing down Henry. "Edward, Bella wants you." I heard Charlie say from behind me. I saw that Agent Rider was out of the car and talking to some police. I nodded my head and walked back to the truck. Bella was biting on her lip obviously still holding in her screams; Logan was still unconscious in the front seat. I went to check on him to make sure he was still alive. Once I knew he was I turned my attention back to Bella.

"Take Morgan to dad's cruiser and stay with her."

Bella told me and I shook my head no, there was no fucking way I was leaving Bella alone. "Edward please, I don't want her in here when they come to get the door off my leg." Bella told me and I sucked in a deep breath, wanting to fight her on this. "Edward please, I'll be fine." She told me knowing what my dilemma was; I leaned into the car and kissed Bella's lips. I reluctantly pulled away and took Morgan out of the car. I signaled to Rider that Bella was still in the car and he nodded his head in understanding. I walked her to Charlie's cruiser and saw every cop out here at work. Morgan had her head in my neck and she was still crying. I saw the fire truck arrive and Jenks rushed over to them, and was pointing at the truck as he spoke to them. I was sure he was telling them Bella was pinned inside. Morgan and I sat inside of Charlie's cruiser as I felt completely fucking helpless.

"Daddy you got cuts on your hands."

Morgan told me and I just now noticed that the shattered glass from the windows had cut me. Morgan touched my neck and cheek pointing out the other places I had cuts.

"Daddy is mommy going to be ok?"

She asked me with tear stained cheeks and red eyes. "Yes. You know mommy is tough." I told her and Morgan nodded her head yes agreeing with me. I heard some arguing and when I looked out the window I saw Sam, Emmett and Jasper trying to get pass some police officer. "Get the hell out of our way or I will toss your pint size ass over this fucking cruiser. I heard Emmett bark and I don't what the man said back but it was obviously the wrong answer because Emmett lifted him off the ground and was about to toss him like a doll.

"Emmett stop!"

I heard Charlie yell and saw him running over to them. When Charlie reached them he said something to the officer first then to the guys and pointed at the truck were Bella still was and then at the cruiser where Morgan and I were. All three men came over to the cruiser first.

"Hey Rock Star"

Jasper said trying to sound calm; Morgan looked up at him but didn't smile as she placed her head on my chest. "Did they get Bella out yet?" Sam asked with his fist balled up at his sides. "No they have to get the Jaws of Life tool so they can pry the door off." I told them, Emmett was obviously still fuming because he hadn't said a word.

"We saw the accident on the television."

Jasper said cutting his eyes at Emmett, "Not surprised, wish they would have followed Henry instead." I snapped knowing that he probably got away. I saw the fire fighters return and they had the large tool with them. I wanted to go to Bella but knew I would only be in the way if I did. Jasper must have noticed because he took Morgan out of my arms and nodded his head to where Bella was as if to tell me to go. I got out the car and placed a kiss on Morgan's cheek. "I'm going to go check on Mommy alright you have all three of your uncles with you." I told her and she nodded her head yes then I walked back over to the truck.

"Sir you shouldn't be over here."

"That's my wife in there."

I told him pointing at the truck, and he nodded his head letting me past. I went to the passenger door I had gotten out of earlier and saw Bella laying across the back seat. I could tell she had tried to move even though I told her not to. She looked over at me and with a smirk she said

"Edward you were suppose to stay with Morgan."

"Jasper has her, I couldn't leave you over here."

I told her climbing into the truck and placing her head in my lap. "Does your leg still hurt or you don't feel it anymore?" I asked her actually hoping it still hurt because it would mean that blood was still circulating throughout her leg.

"Yes, it still hurts, but it's going numb."

She told me and I sucked in a deep breath to keep from screaming at the fucking fire fighters to work faster. I brushed her hair out her face and we simply looked into each other's eyes.

"Alright miss we're about to remove the door, we need you to stay as still as you possibly can alright."

A fire fighter said with his head pocking through the broken window, Bella nodded her head yes then looked back at me. I saw the fear in her eyes so I took her hand into mine and interlaced our fingers. "Tell me a story." Bella told me and I knew she needed me to distract her, because once they started to left that door off her leg the pain would increase. I tried to think of a story and decided to use the best one I knew.

"A little more than twenty years ago, there was this little boy. It was his first day of second grade and his twin sister was being a pest because they were in the same class."

I began and she smiled at me obviously knowing I was telling her about the day we first met. I could hear them counting down preparing to lift the door. "He noticed a pretty brown hair girl sitting alone and when his annoying twin sister noticed him looking at her, she walked over to the girl. His twin told the pretty brown haired girl that they were going to be best friends forever and he was upset because he wanted the girl to be his best friend and he hated sharing with his sister." I continued and Bella was still smiling and then she closed her eyes biting back her scream as they started to lift the door. "Keep going." She told me through clenched teeth. I sucked in a deep breath hating seeing her this way.

"So he pulled her pig tails, jealous she agreed to be his sisters best friend and not his." I told her and Bella smiled and between clenched teeth still trying to hide the pain she said "He should have stopped being a chicken an asked, she would have said yes." I laughed and kissed her lips and then continued. "When he looked into her big brown chocolate eyes he thought she was the prettiest girl he had ever saw, even prettier then the girls in his moms magazines."

That time Bella blushed, "When he went home that day he told his dad that he was going to marry the pretty brown haired girl he met at school." They began to lift the door some more and Bella was squeezing my hand and her chest was heaving. I knew she wanted me to continue so I did. "He fell in love with her and has never loved anyone the way he loves her. Now a little more than twenty years later he married the pretty brown haired girl and they have a beautiful daughter together and a baby on the way. He still thinks she's the most beautiful woman in the entire world and worships the ground she walks on." I finished telling her just as they finished lifting the door from her leg. I saw the tears that escaped from her eyes and kissed both her eyes then her lips.

"Sir we need to get her to the hospital now."

I heard the paramedic say from the door. I nodded my head then began to slide out of the car. I helped them get her on the gurney then told them I was riding with them to the hospital. I let Jasper know and he assured me he would bring Morgan. We got into the ambulance and I sat next to Bella holding her hand. The paramedic went to give Bella some drug which I assumed was a pain reliever.

"What are you giving her?"

I asked him and he looked at me like he didn't understand my question so I asked him again more forcefully causing Bella to pull on my hand and tell me to be nice. He told me the name of the drug and I shook my head, "You can't give her that, she's pregnant." I told him and he nodded his head then asked about another one and I shook my head.

"She's allergic."

I told him then I asked about a different pain reliever and he said they had it. It wasn't as strong but it was safer. Bella started to freak when she saw the needle and I told the paramedic to give me the needle.

"Sir I can't let you..."

"I'm a doctor, and my wife is deathly scared of needles. Now give it hear so that I can do it."

I told him and he slowly handed me the needle. I snatched it from him then began to look for a vein in Bella's arm, which was turning out to be difficult because she had collapsing veins. Once I got it I inserted the needle and she jerked. "Relax love; you'll feel a little better soon." I told her and I noticed the moment it took the ease off; she opened her eyes and looked at me.

"Please don't be a pain in the doctor's asses while they work on me."

She told me with a smile and I let out a small chuckle. "I can't help it, they'll be working on my heart and a man can't live without his heart Isabella." I replied giving the needle back to the paramedic. Bella blushed and even with the small cuts on her face she was still beautiful.

"Always the mushy one Sergeant."

"Well my darling wife makes me this way."

I replied placing my hand on her stomach now, she looked up at me biting her lip. "You think the baby's ok?" She asked me and I nodded my head.

"I know it's strong like its mother, so he or she wasn't harmed at all."

I assured her hoping I was correct, she placed her cut hands over mine and I lowered my head to hers placing a soft but passionate kiss on her lips.

**Henry POV**

I watched the crash from my rear view and knew that the escalade was Edward, Bella and Morgan. I continued to drive seeing there were still two cop cars on my ass. I started to run out of gas and knew I had to think fucking fast. I picked my gun up from the passenger seat and checked it for bullets, then I prepared to get out of the car and face the idiots that us to be by co-workers. I stopped the car and they stopped a few feet behind me. I watched them get out of the car and was happy to see there where only three officers. I noticed that one of them was a cop named Carter; I use to get beers with him.

"Slowly get out of the car with your hands up!"

One of them yelled to me, you would think they knew better since they were coming after a fellow officer, but I guessed not. I quickly opened the door jumped out firing two shots right into the heads of two officers while Carter stood there trying to figure out what happened.

"Carter put the gun down or your next. We both know I'm a better shot then you are."

I yelled to him and he looked at me obviously calculating his chances. This gave me enough time to shoot the dumb ass in his hand knocking the gun to the ground. He screamed in pain and I ran over to him kicking the gun away from him. Then kicking him in both his knee caps I knocked him to the ground.

"Now if you don't want me to kill you, you need to tell me where have the FBI been hiding them."

I told him with my gun pressed to his head, "I don't know." He lied and I hit him with the butt of my gun. "Wrong answer." I told him and he looked up at me. I pressed the gun more forcefully into his head and repeated my question.

"I'm not telling you shit!"

He yelled at me and I hit him twice this time then placed the gun in his mouth and cocked the gun. "If you have nothing to tell me then I have no use for you, think your wife will like to bury her husband." I told him and his eyes shot up at me I knew that would work. I pulled the gun out of his mouth then asked,

"Got something to tell me?"

"They are staying at a private resort four hours from here. You won't be able to get in without them seeing you."

"I'll worry about that, thanks Carter."

I told him then shot him in the head because I wasn't a damn fool. I knew if he lived he would tell them that I now knew where they were. I undressed him out of his uniform knowing I would need it. Then climbed into the police cruiser and pulled off. I had to come up with a plan to get into the resort and James was going to have to come back to the states to help. I'd give it a week and then I would be getting my damn daughter back and be done with all of this bull shit.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Don't hate me that Henry got away but I never planned on him being caught during the car chase. <strong>_

_**Poor Bella she has a broken leg (sad face)**_

_**This "situation" as one of you lovely readers called it will definitely be coming to an end shortly! The how is the part that scares me.(nail biting)**_

_**Pleeeaaassssseee leave reviews (In my best Morgan voice LOL) will post as soon as I can. Thanks for reading!**_

**HELLO NEW READERS! TRUST ME YOU GUYS DID NOT GO UN-NOTICED THANKS SO MUCH FOR READING PLZ REVIEW!**

**My facebook link is:**_ www__**(dot)**__facebook__**(dot)**__com/home__**(dot)**__php#!/profile__**(dot)**__php?id=100002567129416_


	57. Sitting Ducks

**Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to the Twilight Characters. They and the amazing Saga are owned by the wonderful Stephanie Meyer. **

**A/N: I'm super happy you all are enjoying my story; Thanks so so much for all the add's to favorites and alerts I love watching the numbers go up : )**

**HELLO NEW READERS! TRUST ME YOU GUYS DID NOT GO UN-NOTICED THANKS SO MUCH FOR READING!**

******This chapter has a little of everything, Morgan, family moments, lemons and of course drama. Hope you wonderful readers of mine enjoy it. Also it is all Bella's POV ! All of you are super fantastic for reading and I love all the support thanks! Won't hold you up any more here you go…**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 55 Sitting Ducks<strong>

**Bella POV**

We had just arrived back at the cabin since the accident and I was climbing out of the federal truck with my pissed off husband looking very angry with me. He was trying to help me out of the car but I kept slapping his hands away.

"Bella can you please stop fighting me and just let me help you get inside."

Edward said looking extremely frustrated with me, but I didn't care. I was sick and tired of everyone treating me like I was going to break and if I heard "but your pregnant." One more time I was going to scream. I was out of the car and Edward walked up next to me. He went to take my hand but I shook my head no.

"I can do this by myself."

"Bella there are steps, you're on crushes and there is snow on the steps."

"Then get the snow off the steps I can do it."

"Bella…"

"Edward, Carlisle showed me how to use the damn crushes to get up stairs. There are only two of them and I can get up them without you carrying me."

I told him placing the crushes firmly under my arms. Jasper, Emmett and Sam all stood at the door with smiles on their faces, probably enjoying this. While Agent Logan and Rider stood by the car watching in silence. I looked up at Edward and it was obvious he was about to have a fucking anxiety attack but I wasn't about to let him win. I was more than capable of getting myself up the steps. I started to walk from the car and he followed behind me as if I was a baby taking my first steps. It was annoying,

"Edward go in the house."

"I will, when you do."

"Edward go in the house!"

"Bella…"

"No, I'm not taking another step towards that Cabin until you are inside and not hovering over me like I'm going to break."

He ran his fingers through his hair and his jaws tighten. "I could just pick you up and toss you over my shoulder to take you in the house." He told me and I glared at him.

"And you could also be holding yourself until this baby's fifth birthday."

I snapped back and heard the guys laugh. "Bella I don't feel like fighting with you. For once can you stop being so damn stubborn and come on you before you catch a cold standing out here." He told me, I sucked in a deep breath. "For once can you stop acting like a controlling prick and go inside, and then I'll go inside." I told him and he blew out an irritated breath. "Fine." He said turning around and walking up the steps. When he walked past the guys I heard Jasper say, "You two deserve each other." And Edward stopped and looked back at me then said, "Tell me about it." Emmett and Sam just laughed as Edward went into the house. I started for the stairs again and when I got to the bottom of them I saw all three guys tense up as inch towards me like they were about to pick me up. I rolled my eyes,

"You three are just as bad as he is, go in the house."

I told them and they didn't move, "Bella maybe you should have let Edward take you in the house. I mean…" I shook my head stopping Jasper from continuing. "…I can do this. Now just go in the house." I snapped Jasper and Sam did but Emmett still stood there.

"Em…"

"…No way in hell Bella Wella. Now I'll let you come up these stairs alone. But I'm not leaving you out here. You don't scare me and I'm not weak to your tears either. You're clumsy when you have two non broken legs and now you have one. We're just worried about you."

He told me and I sucked in a deep breath. I placed the crushes on the first step, and then pulled myself up. I took the next step and Emmett helped me ignoring my protest.

"You shouldn't be so hard on Eddie…"

"If I was a patient he wouldn't act like that."

"True, but you're not some patient. You're his wife, the mother of his daughter as well as carrying his child. So naturally he's going to freak the hell out Bella."

Emmett told me and I bit my lip as I entered the house, knowing he was right. Morgan was sitting on the couch talking to Sam and I saw Jasper and Edward standing by what use to be the game room and was now our bedroom. Edward refused for me to have to walk up two flights of stairs to get to our room. I walked over to them and Jasper looked at me then Edward and walked away. I went into the room and walked right over to the bed. When I sat down I noticed that Edward was still standing at the door.

"Are you just going to stand at the door?"

"Sorry I didn't want to piss you off by hovering again."

He said sarcastically and blew out an irritated breath through my nose. I didn't want to fight with him, but with everything going on it was all we seemed to do. He was hovering over me more than his normal and it was driving me crazy. So when I would try to tell him to chill out we ended up arguing instead. This had been our past week and I really hated it.

"Edward I don't want to fight with you."

"Really? Could have fooled me since it's all you've been doing."

He snapped back at me and I knew he was right. Everything was getting to me, to us. "I'm sorry for snapping on you. I just don't like when you act like I'm incapable of doing something just because my leg is broke." I told him and he didn't say anything just ran his fingers through his hair. I bit my lip looking at him and could tell he was fighting some inner battle.

"Edward talk to me."

I told him and his eyes looked up at me and I saw something I never saw in his eyes before. _Fear_. I wanted to go to him, but my leg was starting to kill me and seeing me in pain would not have made him feel any better.

"Edward talk to me, what's wrong?"

"This! This is wrong. We should be in the comfort of our home not hiding out from some damn psycho. I could have lost all of you in that accident."

Edward told me and I knew he was referring to me, Morgan and the baby. I touched my stomach with my hand and watched his eyes soften some.

"But you didn't lose us Edward. We're all fine and here with you."

"No you're not fine; your lives are in danger. Every day we wake up I got to ask myself if this is the day that fucker is going to come and try to destroy my world."

Edward explained to me. I couldn't sit here I tried to stand up so I could go to him. Seeing me try to get up he rushed over to me sitting me back down on the bed. He sat next to me and I took his hand into mine. "Edward you said it, he can only try. There is police surrounding the resort, and this cabin. That's not counting Agent Logan and Rider who are watching on the security camera or Emmett, Jasper and Sam who are in the living room right now with Morgan. I reminded him. I wasn't sure just what happened with the chase, only that Henry got away again and they had him on one of the cameras from the police cruiser.

"Isabella if something happens to you or Morgan…"

"…Nothing will happen to us."

I said cutting him off, I wasn't sure when we switched of which one was still holding their selves together but all of this was weighing down on us and I just wanted it all too finally be over.

"Daddy, Emmy Bear wants you."

Morgan said now standing at the door; Edward leaned over and placed a kiss on my lips then got up to see what Emmett wanted. He kissed Morgan's forehead before exiting the room. Morgan stood at the door biting her little lip as she looked from my face to the cast on my leg. Snowflake came into the room and sniffed at my leg then sat down at my feet. I smiled at Morgan and patted the spot next me.

"Sit right here baby."

I told her and she did as told with a smile. I took her little hand into mine and she looked at the cast again. "Does it hurt?" She asked and I shrugged my shoulders, "A little, but Pop Pop helped me feel better." I told her and she smiled.

"Daddy should kiss it, when he kiss my boo boo's they always feel better."

She informed me and I smiled at her. "I think I'll ask daddy for one of his healing kisses later. Do you want to know something cool about having a cast?" I asked her not wanting her to be frightened with me wearing this. She nodded her head yes, "Go get two markers from your coloring bin." I told her and she smiled then jumped off the bed and was out of the room in a rush.

"Stop running Morgan!"

I heard Edward yell to her, I saw my medication bottle on the night stand next to a cup of water and knew Edward must have done that before I came in here. I quickly took two pills and then down it with the cup of water. I sat back on the bed and put my leg up on it just as Morgan came back into the room.

"Now what?"

She asked me and I waved my hand for her to come over to me. I took a marker from her hand and then removed the top. She watched me intensely and I smiled. Then using the marker I drew a heart on my cast and wrote Morgan's name under it. When I looked at her she looked in complete aww by it.

"You can draw on them?"

"Yup, want to draw on it?"

I asked her and she nodded her head yes. She took the top off her marker and then drew some stick people on my leg.

"That's me, you and daddy."

She told me and I smiled, "Oh wait I have to put baby Cullen." She told me then began drawing a smaller stick figure. I laughed at the name she had given the baby. When we told her that we didn't name the baby yet she asked would it be a Cullen too and when we said yes she started calling the baby, baby Cullen. She drew Snowflake next on my cast and then smiled up at me.

"That's our family mommy."

She told me and I nodded my head, "Yes baby that's our family." I replied with a smile on my face. "Daddy come here!" Morgan yelled and I gave her a warning look for yelling in the house. "Sorry mommy." She said with a blush on her cheeks. Edward came into the room and he smiled at the two of us.

"What is it Princess?"

"I draw our family on mommy's cast?"

She told him pointing at my leg. Smiling he came further into the room to get a good look at the drawing. He pointed to the smallest stick figure and asked, "Who is that?" She smiled up at him.

"Baby Cullen silly, I want a cast so I can draw on my leg too."

Morgan said and I saw Edward's stern worried face and tried not to laugh, "Sweetie daddy and I would be really sad if you had a cast. So please don't do anything that will result in you getting one." I told her and she looked up at Edward then me. "Ok, but can I draw on my leg?" She asked and I shook my head no. "If you want to draw go get paper, or come draw on my cast. But not your leg or anywhere else understood?" I asked and she nodded her head yes.

"Princess can I see that Marker, I want to tell mommy a secret?"

Edward asked her and she nodded her head yes. Edward took her marker then sat down on the bed and I watched him began to write on my cast. I smiled when I saw he wrote Edward heart's Bella. Morgan asked him what it said and when he told her she smiled and said,

"Everyone knew that already daddy duh!"

She told him and we both broke out into laughter, "Darn babe I guess the jig is up." Edward told me and I smiled, "Yeah I guess so, think they know I heart you too?" I asked him and he looked at Morgan who nodded her head yes really fast as she wore a huge smile.

"But I bet that they don't know we heart you too Morgan."

Edward told her and she giggled, "Yup they do. But I heart you and mommy more then you heart me." She said with a smile and I laughed knowing this was about to jump into a who loves who more competition.

"Impossible, because I love you and mommy all the way to the moon."

Edward told her and she giggled, "I love you and mommy all the way to the sun." She told him and I laughed, "I have you both beat because I love you both all the way to heaven." I told them and they both laughed.

"Bella we're going to grill some steaks do you want one?"

Jasper said standing at the door of the bedroom, I swore they were the only guys I knew that would grill even in the dead set of winter. "What else are you making?" I asked him and he just looked at me. I wasn't sure why I expected any of them to actually make something to go with the steak. "Fine, Edward help me up so I can go make something." I told him and he gave me a warning look. "I can cook and sit down, I'll make a salad or something." I told him and he sucked in a deep breath and stood up. He helped me out of the bed and followed me to the kitchen. I tried not to be annoyed by the hovering because I knew he meant well. Once in the kitchen all the guys helped me as I made the sides to go with the steaks.

"Mommy will I grow up and get married and have a baby like you?"

Morgan asked, "NO!" all four men yelled and I laughed. "But why?" Morgan said with a pout as she looked at them, I turned her head so she was looking at me and I said,

"Yes, you will don't listen to your silly daddy and uncles. One day you will fall in love, get married and then you will have babies too. But only after you are a grown up, right now I would like it if you stay my little girl."

"Yeah when you're fifty, then you can get married and have babies."

Edward said and I laughed again shaking my head at him. "Em how is Rose doing, you guys find out what she's having next month right?" I asked and Emmett smiled at me.

"Yeah, she's doing good. She's staying with dad and Sue."

He told me and I nodded my head. Everyone was staying in groups just in case Henry tried to go after any of our family. We finished cooking then all ate together at the table. After the guys gave the three of us some time alone and we went into the living room watching Shrek 2. I tried to get snuggled up under Edward but my leg was making that difficult. "Relax Love or you're going to hurt yourself more." Edward told me and I pouted when I said, "But I want to cuddle with you." He laughed and helped me lay back on the couch so my head was in his lap and my legs were up on the sofa. Morgan sat at his feet with Snowflake in her lap and I felt better now. Edward brushed my hair back and smiled at me.

"Better now?"

"Much."

I answered and he smiled then lowered his head placing a kiss on my lips. It was sensual but yet passionate and I knew that we would come out of all of this much stronger. When he lifted his head from mine I smiled at him. I turned my head to look at the television and felt one of his hands in my hair and another on my stomach.

"Daddy do you love mommy as much as Shrek loves Fiona?"

"I love mommy more than Shrek loves Fiona."

He told her and I smiled when Morgan lips made a big O shape when she said "Wow!" We watched the movie together and I told myself not to let this Henry situation get to me and to hold on to moments like this one.

I wasn't sure when I fell asleep but when I woke up I was in the bed alone. I looked at the clock and saw that it was seven in the evening, the last time I looked at the clock I remembered it being a quarter to five. The cabin was quiet, and I figured too quiet for there to be four grown men and a four year old little girl in the cabin. I went to sit up and when I tossed my legs over the edge of the bed, it hit the floor with a thud pain shooting up my leg instantly.

"Fuck!"

I yelled before I could think to watch my mouth. "Bella what's wrong?" Edward asked standing at the bed room door in a flash.

"I hit my foot on the floor I'm fine, where is everyone?"

I asked him, he walked into the room and placed my leg back on the bed. "Sam took Morgan up to the main house, so she wouldn't wake you. Emmett and Jasper are upstairs sleep I think." He explained and I nodded my head.

"How does your leg feel?"

He asked me sitting down on the side of the bed, "It hurts from me hitting it on the floor but, I'll be alright." I told him and he picked up the pain reliever the doctor gave me and took two pills out of the bottle.

"Edward seriously I'm alright."

I assured him; he put the pills back in the bottle and just stared at me. That look was in his eyes again not that it ever really left. Just some moments it was more intense than others, like now. "See something you like Sergeant?" I asked him and he nodded his head leaning towards me. "Always, Mrs. Cullen." Came his reply, then he placed a soft sweet kiss on my lips. Our lips and tongues moved together feverishly trying to taste and consume the other. He nibbled on my lip and held my face tighter to his,

"When is Sam coming back with Morgan?"

I asked him digging my fingers into his hair. "He didn't say." Edward said against my lips. I ran my hand under his shirt loving the feel of his abs under my hand. He pushed me back against the pillows and then joined me on the bed lying next to me being sure to never break our kiss. His hand slid up over my hips and ribs then cupped my breast and I moaned into his mouth. I needed him right now, broken leg be damned, my only issue would be getting him to agree. I slid my hand down to the waist band of his pants and started to unbutton them.

"Bella, we can't…"

"Sure we can…"

I told him sliding my hand in his boxers. He gripped my wrist in his hand, being sure not to hurt me but enough to stop me. "Bella your leg is broken." He told me as if I forgot.

"I think I know that, but the rest of me isn't broken Edward. And the rest of me wants you to make love to me."

I told him sliding my wrist from his grasp and wrapping my hand around his growing erection. He was fighting it but I was not about to let him win this either. His eyes closed tightly as he sucked in a deep breath.

"Edward please…I need to feel you inside of me."

I whispered in his ear, and then I stuck my tongue in his ear and sucked his ear lobe into my mouth, all while slowly stroking his shaft. "Fuck Bella." He growled into my hair. I knew a little more coaxing and he would give.

"Love I don't want to cause you anymore pain, if I hit your leg…"

"Forget about my leg, and just fuck me."

I told him squeezing him tighter in my hand while sliding my tongue across his neck. He growled again then kissed me hard on my mouth. I felt his hand sliding up under my shirt. He moved my bra out the way and cupped my breast pinching my nipples.

"Mmm."

I moaned unable to speak full words, and then I felt his hand on my left thigh, I just now noticed that I was in one of his t-shirts. His hand slid up the back of my thigh and then he cupped my ass in his hand.

"We'll have to be careful."

He told me sliding between my legs slowly. I nodded my head yes as he started to peel my panties off of me. Once they were off I felt his fingers gliding across my folds teasingly.

"Edward please."

I begged not able to take the torture of waiting anymore. He entered two fingers inside of me and I bit down on my lip to keep from moaning too loud. His fingers worked in and out of me slowly curling and hitting my spot. My eyes were fluttering closed but I could see Edward was watching me closely as he continued. I could feel how wet I was and I knew I would be coming soon. I balled the sheets up into my hands and closed my eyes tight as he started to pump his fingers faster. "Sshh yes." I moaned when I felt his lips wrap around my clit and suck lightly. Edward's mouth tortured me nibbling and sucking on my clit all while his fingers pumped and curled inside of me. I pushed my fingers into his hair and cried out when my release hit and I heard him moan between my legs.

When he sat up I lazily opened my eyes and looked at him. He had a smug smile on his face obviously pleased with his self. I sat up and began to push his pants and boxers pass his hips and then watched in amazement as his glorious shaft popped out to say hello.

"Like something you see Mrs. Cullen."

"Always Sergeant."

I replied then wrapped my hand around him and leaned forward taking him in my mouth. I ignored the slight pain I felt in my leg by leaning this way. I sucked lightly on the head of his cock then swirled my tongue around it and softly bit it. "Damn that feels good." He told me and I smiled engulfing more of him and sucking forcefully. I loved the way he tasted in my mouth, I loved everything about this man and I never wanted him to forget it. I picked up my pace some and then hummed when he touched the back of my throat. Before I knew just what he was doing he pulled my face from his cock then pushed my back on the pillows and entered me lifting my left leg and being sure not to touch the right.

"Aww, I wasn't done."

I told him and he smiled looking down into my face. "I couldn't wait anymore." He told me and I giggled then stopped when he pushed into me deeply hitting another spot. We looked at each other as he skillfully slid in and out of me slowly but passionately. We never broke eye contact as we let our eyes and bodies do the talking for us. Every entry was a declaration of his love and every whimper from my lips was a declaration of mine. I pushed his hair back as I bit down on my bottom lip to keep from moaning out loud. "Faster." I demanded and he looked at me worried. I cupped his face in my hand.

"I'm fine, now faster. please."

I informed him and he lifted my left leg up over his shoulder placed his hand on my hip and began to pummel into me continuously. I tossed my head back into the pillow and slid my hands up over his muscular arms as he held me securely. I felt my entire body heat up feeling with a blush as he worked my body over. Every thrust made me shudder and cry out my satisfaction. I felt his lips at the hollow part of my neck and he sucked lightly. "Edward." I moaned his name unable to say anything else, he grunted in my neck then I heard my name. He lowered my leg back to the bed and settled himself between my legs. I entwined our hands and he placed them over my head as he continued rocking his body into mine. He kissed me hard sucking on my lip and tongue as he hammered into me and I felt my body began to tighten as I neared my orgasm. I wished I could wrap my legs around him but told myself one was going to have to do. Edward groaned in my mouth and I gasped as we both came together violently still devouring each other's lips. Once we both began to deflate slightly from our high, Edward rolled off of me placing a kiss on my neck.

"Thank you."

I told him and he chuckled, "No thank you." He replied back and I laughed snuggling closer to him. "Can you believe we haven't done this in three weeks." I said and Edward chuckled pulling me closer to him. "We must never go that long again." He told me and I agreed. We hadn't made love since we found out about Henry being involved in all of this mess, mostly because we wouldn't let Morgan out of our sights. But with Sam, Jasper and Emmett here we relaxed just a little bit more. I heard the front door, then I heard Morgan sweet voice ask,

"Uncle Sam is mommy up yet?"

Edward placed a kiss on my neck then jumped out of the bed grabbing his pants and quickly putting them back on. It was a smart idea because I knew Morgan was about to come check if I was up yet. He quickly tried to help me into a pair of shorts and I couldn't help but giggle when his fingers skimmed over my inner thigh.

"Daddy what are you doing to mommy?"

Morgan asked at the door with her hand on her hip. Her eye sight was definitely getting better. "I was tickling mommy. Did you have fun with Uncle Sam and Mr. and Mrs. Robinson?" He asked changing the subject. Morgan smiled and nodded her head yes.

"We played go fish and I beat Uncle Sam these many times."

She said holding up three fingers, I smiled at her. "That's amazing sweetie." I told her, then Sam came into the room and he looked at Edward. Whatever it was I could tell it was about Henry, they all had become quiet about him at least around me. Edward said I had been having nightmares about him coming though I never remembered any of them. Edward held my face in his hands and kissed me hard on my lips then kissed Morgan's forehead and walked out of the room to Sam.

"Hey princess, think you can paint mommy's toes for me?"

I asked her and she smiled and nodded her head yes. I told her where my nail polish was and she rushed to get it. I sat her up on the bed then opened the bottle and let her paint my toes as I tried to ear hustle to see if I could hear what they were saying.

"Mommy, when will baby Cullen be ready to come out?"

"In July sweetie, a couple weeks before your birthday."

"So baby Cullen will be my birthday present?"

Morgan asked with a grin on her face, "Um I guess so." I replied smiling back at her. She finished painting my toes and then we played the lady bug game together. Edward still hadn't come back into the room and I couldn't really get up and chase after him either. After two more rounds of playing Morgan got one of her favorite books and I read it to her making the voices like she loved for me to do. She eventually fell asleep and I brushed her hair back out of her face and kissed her forehead.

"Want me to put her in her bed?"

Edward asked at the bedroom door looking to be stressed. I removed her hearing aids and shook my head no. "Let her sleep with us tonight." I told him and he nodded his head in agreement. He didn't come over to the bed, he just kept looking at Morgan and me as if we were going to disappear.

"What did Sam tell you?"

"Nothing."

"Don't lie to me Edward."

"Just that they still don't know Henry's whereabouts."

He replied and I knew that was bull shit because he looked too damn worked up about what ever Sam told him, "What else did he tell you?" I asked him looking at him sternly. Edward ran his fingers through his hair.

"James was spotted in Washington yesterday."

"By who?"

"Bree actually. She called the police but by the time they got to the location…"

"…he was gone."

I finished and he nodded his head, "Do you think he's working with Henry?" I asked him and he shrugged his shoulders.

"I wouldn't put it past him. He is still his brother."

Edward answered and I bit my lip as I thought about this. Now we didn't just have Henry to worry about but James too. Edward came into the room and sat on the side of the bed placing his arm over my shoulders.

"Agent Rider and Logan also think it's time they bait us."

"How?"

"They told the police to back off from around the resort. Then they let Henry's partner go in hopes that he would call Henry. He did on what he thought was a secure line and Nate told Henry our plan, at least what he thinks is our plan."

"Does FBI really think it will work?"

I asked knowing when they baited Tanya in somewhat the same way it didn't work the way we planned. Edward blew out a breath, "I don't know but with him and James involved it's the best we got to bait them to come here." He told me and I nodded my head understanding that. Everyone wanted this over and the sooner the better.

"So are we not as protected?"

"There are still police surrounding the grounds they are just hidden. Agent Logan and Rider are parked outside and Jasper, Emmett and Sam are pretty much on guard."

"So until they take the bait we're sitting ducks?"

"Pretty much, Henry told Nate he would make his move tonight. I won't let anything happen to the two of you."

He told me running a finger over Morgan's cheek, "I know that Edward, but I think it's time I had my gun in here with me." I told him and watched his jaw tighten. I knew he hated the idea of me having the thing but I did.

"Bella you don't need it."

"Edward what if you're not here…"

"…I'll be here."

He said cutting me off, I rolled my eyes. "Edward I have a broken leg which means if something happens I can't run and I won't be able to do too much fighting off. Emmett has it with him and whether you like it or not I'm going to tell him to give it to me." I told him and he blew out an irritated breath and ran his fingers through his hair.

"I want to tell you no, but your right."

"Excuse me? Say that again?"

I said with a grin surprised he actually said I was right. He chuckled and kissed my forehead. "I said you were right." He told me and I smiled victoriously. Edward went and got my gun from Emmett and placed it in the night stand on my side of the bed. He thought I didn't know he kept his in his night stand as well, but I never said anything. We watched TV together and like always I feel asleep on him. I swore this pregnancy made me do that a lot. I was in a pretty deep sleep until I heard the voice that made my skin crawl.

"Henry this is a set up I can feel it."

I didn't open my eyes my heart was beating out my chest. I couldn't believe they had actually fallen for it, or that Henry thought for one second the police didn't know about Nate calling him. "No it's not Nate told me that they make their rounds on the grounds during this time so no one is here." I heard a male response; "You are dumber than I thought, and I here I thought I was the drug addict." James replied. I sucked in a deep breath and tried to keep myself from screaming out loud when I felt hands on my cheek. "Shut the fuck up James. I don't want to wake them. She's beautiful, think we might have to share_ this_ one." I heard Henry say.

"Seriously Henry think about it where's Edward?"

"Doing the rounds."

"That's bull shit because Edward would never leave either of them unprotected."

"I'm happy you know me that well James."

I heard Edward say and I felt relief as I held Morgan to me never more thankful she couldn't hear anything that happened next.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Do not hate me for the cliff hanger,<strong>_

_**It's just Edward confronting them needs its own chapter (And no the police did not mess up this time)**_

_**Writing Edward and Bella arguing in the beginning was kind of fun, and Morgan is always fun! And there was a lemon, little of everything. I will post as soon as I can. Thanks so so much for reading!**_

_**Pleeeaaassssseee leave reviews (In my best Morgan voice LOL) **_

**My facebook link is:**_ www__**(dot)**__facebook__**(dot)**__com/home__**(dot)**__php#!/profile__**(dot)**__php?id=100002567129416_


	58. Ambushed

**Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to the Twilight Characters. They and the amazing Saga are owned by the wonderful Stephanie Meyer. **

**A/N: I'm super happy you all are enjoying my story; Thanks so so much for all the add's to favorites and alerts I love watching the numbers go up : )**

**HELLO NEW READERS! TRUST ME YOU GUYS DID NOT GO UN-NOTICED THANKS SO MUCH FOR READING **

******I worked all day to have this finished for you guys tonight. I hope you like this chapter. Special thanks to my brother for this chapter really needed the help. One of my shorter chapters but an important one. All of you are super fantastic for reading and I love all the support thanks! Won't hold you up any more here you go…**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 56 Ambushed<strong>

**Henry POV**

I sat inside of Joselyn's old house with James as we went over the blue print of the resort. He kept asking me how I knew they were there but I didn't want to tell him about the three cops I killed. The only reason I got James to agree was because he hated Edward so fucking much. Why I wasn't sure but I really didn't give a damn for his reason.

"How are we going to get past the police?"

James asked me and I held up the police uniforms. One I had taken off of Carter after I killed him and I still had mine from when I had to run off, "We are going to become the police." I told him with a smile and he nodded his head then sat back on the couch.

"Are you sure this little girl is even your daughter?"

"Yes, I'm sure damn it!"

I snapped sick and tired of him asking me that damn question. "Look don't get fucking pissed at me. I heard stories about that fucking woman. I mean anyone could be that girls father." He told me and I tried to ignore him.

"Did she tell you that you were the father?"

"No."

"Then why the hell do you think you are?"

"Because I am, I was with her then."

"You and probably all of Forks, Washington."

James said then laughed, I picked the loaded gun up that was on the table and aimed it at him. "Don't talk about her that way." I told him and James looked at him as if I had lost my mind. He slapped the gun out of his face then pointed his finger at me.

"Don't you ever in your fucking life aim a gun at me again."

He told me and I backed off placing the gun back on the table. "Morgan is my daughter that's all you need to know. Now are you going to help me or not?" I asked him. James sucked in a deep breath and nodded his head.

"I still owe Cullen for getting me fucking fired."

"That's who got you fired?"

"Yeah, fucker was mad I was getting all his action. I was about to take that pretty little girl friend of his too."

"Who Bella?"

"Yeah, she's one delicious creature. Then when Edward told me I couldn't have her it made me want her more."

James told me and I believed that because to James woman were always about some game. I never understood it and I never tried to. "He married her last month." I told him and I watched the sick mother fucker smile. I knew that only made him want her that much more.

"Let me have her and I'll help you get Morgan."

He told me and I nodded my head, "I planned to kill her with Edward, but you can have her." I told him and he smiled. My phone rung and I knew it had to be Nate because he was the only one that had this number other then James.

"Long time."

I said when I answered the phone. "Yeah, so I'm calling you tell you where Morgan and Bella is." Nate told me and I looked over at James then stood up and walked out of the room.

"You know?"

"Yeah, they've slipped up and I heard them talking about guarding the cabin. They are all at the resort Snow Mountain. At about three in the morning they make rounds on the resort grounds."

"Are you sure about this Nate?"

"Yes, I'm sure. The resort is huge, so the chances of one of them being near the cabin when you get there is unlikely. Oh and they are staying on the first floor since Bella broke her leg in that accident."

Nate told me and I smiled, I knew I could always count on him. "Good, I'm going to go tonight. I need to get out of the country as soon as possible." I told him walking back into the living room where James was still sitting on the couch looking as if he had just fed his addiction.

"Good serves the chief right thinking he can just beat up on me over his fucking daughter."

"Yeah, James is going to take care of her."

I told him and James smiled nodding his head in a daze. "Cool, I'll call you back." Nate told me then he hung up. I sat down next to James and looked down at the blue print again.

"We're going tonight."

"Tonight? What are we going to do about her?"

James asked pointing at Joselyn who I had to tie up and tap her mouth shut. The woman wouldn't be quiet and kept threatening to call the police.

"Nothing, after I get Morgan we'll come back for her and then leave the country. They think she's dead anyway so it's not like they'll come looking for her."

"I don't see why you don't just kill her."

"Because she is the mother of my child and we can be a family once I get our daughter back."

I said and watched Joselyn shake her head no, "Whatever can we share her, she is pretty hot." James said and I blew out a breath and stood up from the couch.

"Get up and get ready, the drive there is about four hours."

I told him and he nodded his head and struggled to stand up. I placed my gun in the waist band of my pants and James looked at me with a questioning look.

"I'm not giving you a gun James. You're so damn high you'll probably shoot me, Morgan or yourself." I told him and he shrugged his shoulders. I walked over to Joselyn and squatted down so I was eye level with her.

"I'll be back with our little girl."

I told her then removed the tap from her mouth to kiss her, but she spit in my face instead. "I hope Edward kicks your ass you piece of shit!" She yelled and I hit her then placed the tap back over her mouth. I turned around to see James, who was watching,

"You should just kill her. She'll turn you in before she plays house with you."

He told me and I shook my head, "Morgan needs to see a familiar face so that she'll feel safe with me. Now let's go." I told him already heading out of the door. In the car I told him what Nate said to me and I asked if I thought it was a set up.

"No, Nate wouldn't lie to me. Plus it sounds like something the guys at the force would do."

I replied, when we arrived at the resort it was ten at night. I called Nate back but he didn't answer so I just assumed it was because he was around people he couldn't talk in front of. We sat and waited until about two when we saw the police leave for the rounds and I looked at James.

"See like I told you, he wouldn't lie to me. You ready to go in here?"

"Yeah, I'm a little sober now."

He told me and I rolled my eyes. James was more of a problem then helping me but I knew if the police caught us he would be the perfect distraction so that I could get away. We climbed out of the car and headed up to the resort. I was surprised at how easy it was to get on the property, and how stupid the police were. I was about to end all of this tonight.

**Edward POV**

After Bella and I talked about the trap Agent Logan and Rider wanted to set up for Henry and James we watched a movie and I was thankful she fell asleep. I had only told her partial of the trap because I knew the rest would have upset her. The truth was the FBI got rid of every Washington police officer out there telling them to go look around the mountain at about two. Since Nate told Henry that we would made rounds at three. It was technically just busy work to keep them away from the cabin but close enough that Henry wouldn't recognize it as a setup.

The FBI did this do to the fact that they believed many of police department was taking this with ease because Henry use to be one of their own. Charlie and Jenks were here also because when they heard about Agent Logan and Riders plan they rushed up here. Charlie told me not to tell Bella he was here because he knew she would have only got worked up and would have demanded to know what was going on. The plan was technically a simple one but a dangerous one. Let them on to the resort and allow them to break in to the Cabin. We all would be waiting preventing them from escaping. There were only four FBI agents, Charlie, Jenks and the four of us,

"Edward, you think they're really going to show tonight?"

Emmett asked me as he cracked his knuckles. I looked at how massive his hands were and was thankful I had always been on his good side. "'I fucking hope so. I just want all this shit can finally be over." I told him running my fingers through my hair as I looked into the room where Bella and Morgan were sound asleep. I had looked into the room more than a hundred times worried something was going to happen.

"Bella's going to flip when she finds out that we were the only ones here."

"We're not the only ones, the FBI are still scoping the place."

I told Sam and Emmett laughed when he said, "Like that's going to matter to her." I knew he was right, because Bella would hate the idea that we were all putting our lives in danger. But I also knew that if all of this was over tonight Bella would be happier about that. We all went to the post we agreed on throughout the house and thanks to Jasper's business we all had communication headsets. I couldn't see Sam and Emmett from where I stood in the bed room, but I could see Jasper who was standing outside of the room.

"So they're outside and we're in here what now?"

"We wait."

Jasper answered looking out the window and signaling to Agent Logan and Rider. All the lights in the cabin were off and we all stood in the shadows waiting for Henry and James to show up. All hoping they would take the bait. Emmett kept joking that we could have made better cops then the ass wholes that worked at the station with Charlie.

"Then maybe you four need to join the force."

Charlie voice said coming through the headset we all wore. "Damn I forgot dad could hear us." Emmett said and I cracked a smile. "I wish they will hurry up so I can kick some ass and go home and go to sleep with my wife." Sam said and we all laughed and agreed then I heard Agent Logan and Rider laughing. We stayed quiet much of the time because we didn't want to wake Bella and Morgan. I watched my girls sleep and smiled when Bella mumbled my name like she normally did.

"Edward there's movement at your end."

I heard Agent Logan say and I took my eyes off of them and watched the window since it was the only entrance in the room from outside. "Did Nate tell them where she sleeps?" I asked curious as to how they knew to come to this room first.

"Yes, we gave him all the information he think he accidently over heard, and like we knew he would, Nate told Henry everything."

Agent Rider voice came through saying this time. My jaws tighten as I saw the two shadows at the window. "Edward we're on our way over." Charlie said this time.

"No, if they spot any of you they'll run. Wait for them to come inside, and then they won't have anywhere to run."

"Tell us when they're in."

"They're at the window now."

I told them, I could hear the floor creaking out in the hall and I knew that it was the Sam, Emmett and Jasper coming closer to the room. I watched as Henry unlocked the lock on the window then slid it open. Then they both climbed through the window one at a time.

"Henry I swear if I didn't hate Cullen I wouldn't be helping you."

I heard James say softly, "You just want a piece of his wife and I gave you the opportunity. Now shut up before you wake them." Henry told him walking over to the bed. "Come now." I whispered between clenched teeth. "Don't move until we signal that we are outside." I heard Agent Rider say, I could tell they were running. I couldn't respond because James was standing in front of me now closer to the bed.

"Henry this is a set up I can feel it."

James said and I smiled, I knew he wasn't always a complete ass, "No it's not Nate told me that they make their rounds on the grounds during this time so no one is here." Henry replied, I heard Emmett chuckle when he said, "Now Nate is locked up probably acting like someone's bitch." I smiled trying not to laugh.

"You are dumber than I thought, and here I thought I was the drug addict."

James replied pulling at his hair, and I watched as he showed the physical signs of a drug addict. I wondered if it was being fired from the hospital that made him turn to drugs, though honestly I didn't care. "Edward we're almost at the window." Charlie said, then I watched Henry lean over Bella and touch her cheek, it took every ounce of my fucking self-control not to charge over to him and kill him where he stood.

"Shut the fuck up James. I don't want to wake them. She's beautiful, think we might have to share _this_ one."

Henry said with a grin, I didn't know how much longer I could stand here. "Edward let me know when you're ready." I heard Jasper say, I knew it was all about timing when it came to these two escape artists. We wanted to make certain they had no way to escape which meant I needed to control my temper until it was time to make myself known.

"Seriously Henry think about it where's Edward?"

James asked, "Doing the rounds." Henry responded and I was surprised he really believed the story we planted. "Edward we're coming up by the window right now." Agent Rider told me, "That's bull shit because Edward would never leave either of them unprotected." James replied to Henry and I smiled then in a quick step and quiet move I had James in a choke hold and I said

"I'm happy you know me that well James."

Henry quickly looked up at me and fear struck his face, "You know Henry you should really listen to your doped out brother when he tells you something is a set up." I heard Jasper say as he entered the room aiming his gun at Henry.

"Cullen you know it's been too long, thank you for taking care of my woman while I was gone. She still looks delicious as always."

James said and I made the hold tighter around his neck. "James I recommend you shut the fuck up." I told him in his ear ready to rip his fucking neck open. Then everything seemed to move in slow motion as I saw Henry bend towards Bella. I flung James out of my grip to the nearest person and I went to run towards him before he could grab her. Then I saw the chrome of his of his gun as he yanked her from the bed by her hair. I felt Emmett's large hand on my shoulder preventing me from moving any further as Henry smiled placing the gun at her head. Bella looked directly at me and I saw the fear in her eyes as she then looked down at a still sleeping Morgan.

"I'll kill her, if you come any closer!"

Henry said trying to hide the panic in his voice. "Edward what's going on?" Charlie asked me, "Henry has a gun on Bella." I sneered. "You can't kill her, she's mine!" I heard James yell from behind me. I turned around and punched James in his stomach. He lurched over in pain and I leaned towards his ear and husked out, "You will never have her." James went to jump towards me but Sam caught him putting in a full Nelson locking his arms behind his head and forcing his head towards the floor. Jasper pushed me back and I turned my attention on Henry and through clenched teeth I said

"Let her the fuck go!"

"Now would I go and do something like that?"

"I don't know maybe because you want to keep that pretty face of yours, before my friend here gives you a nice little makeover."

Emmett says with his jaws tight nodding his head to Jasper who still had his gun aimed at Henry. "So, what all of you are here to kill me. I can snap her neck and shoot you before he gets off one shot."

"Wanna beat?"

Jasper seethed cocking his gun, "Don't test him Jasper." I heard Agent Logan say in my ear piece. Henry then cusped Bella's breast in his hand and smiles at me when he says, "You're a lucky son of a bitch Edward these feel kind of nice." I growled and went to storm over to him and he pressed the gun harder into her head. Emmett and Jasper quickly grabbed my arms keeping me from trying to get Bella. I yanked against their hold dragging them with me a few steps. Emmett pulled on me tighter then said

"Edward, you have to calm down he's trying to bait you. You won't make it to him before he shoots you or her."

I knew he was right but so help me god I wanted to kill this man with me bare hands. "All I want is my daughter." Henry said and my nose flared hearing him refer to Morgan as his daughter. "What you don't want your brother too?" Emmett said jerking his head towards James who was still in Sam's grasp.

"No he's just a liability. I only want my daughter!"

"She's not your fucking daughter!"

I snapped stepping towards Henry again and he then cocked his gun. Emmett and Jasper both gripped my arms tighter. I locked eyes with Bella and I saw she was fighting her tears. Then Henry said,

"No, she's not your daughter! Isn't it illegal to adopt someone's kid without their say so?"

"Edward where's Bella?"

Agent Rider asked, "In front of him he's using her as a shield." Emmett said answering the question for me. "Do you have a clear shot, Jasper?" one of the other agents asked, "No." Jasper damn near barked. Then Sam explained that they couldn't shoot from outside because it chanced them shooting Bella too. I heard Charlie cursing as they told him he couldn't just barge inside without risking Henry shooting Bella.

"Let me the hell out of here with my daughter and everyone will be fine."

"She's not your fucking daughter!"

Bella yelled then used her casted leg to crush his foot followed by an elbow to his gut. He released his hold on her and she dropped over Morgan as a shield and I pulled out of Jasper and Emmett's hold and was over the bed headed towards Henry in a matter of seconds. Henry shot towards me missing and Bella screamed. I landed a punch to his face filling his nose crack under my fist. Then I gripped Henry's neck pinning him against the wall. "Fuck you!" Henry struggled to say as my grip around his neck tightens. "I should end your existence right now." I growled at him, "Edward." I heard Emmett call from behind me but I refused to let this son of a bitch out of my hold.

"Then Kill me."

Henry breathed with a small smile on his lips, "Don't fucking test me." I said with my nose flaring as the rage was taking over my body. "If you don't finish it, I will." He said and I watched his eyes dart over my shoulder and I knew he was referring to Bella. My hand gripped tighter around his neck and I felt his Adam's apple crush under my hand while his face turned a purplish blue.

"Edward stop!"

Jasper yelled at me but I kept gripping tighter until I heard Emmett say, "Edward, go to them Morgan is awake and crying." I released my tight grip and the color came back to his face. "The only reason I won't kill you is because _my _daughter is in this room. But so help me god if she wasn't here I would kill you myself." I whispered in his ear. I saw Agent Logan climb into the window and he gave me a look.

"Let me take him Edward."

I nodded and slowly backed away from him and Agent Logan slammed him against the wall and began to read him his rights. I turned to look at Bella and saw she was holding Morgan in her lap as they both had tears in their eyes. I ran my fingers through my hair and went to them. I sat down on the bed and pulled Bella in my arms. I kissed her lips then kissed Morgan's forehead. Morgan climbed into my lap and signed that she wanted to go home.

"We will princess, I promise."

I told her and she nodded her head and held Bella's hand while placing her head on my chest. Bella looked up at me again and I lowered my head to place another kiss on her lips. "It's over now, Love." I whispered against her lips. "I love you." She told me and I smiled at her, "I love you." I replied. I watched as Agent Logan and Rider took Henry and James out of the room in hand cuffs and felt some relief because it was finally over.

* * *

><p><em><strong>I'm so happy that is over, and Henry is really lucky Edward didn't just kill him. (And no they will not escape from jail. Think I gave you guys enough drops on this roller coaster ride….LOL)<strong>_

_**Pleeeaaassssseee leave reviews (In my best Morgan voice LOL) **_

**My facebook link is:**_ www__**(dot)**__facebook__**(dot)**__com/home__**(dot)**__php#!/profile__**(dot)**__php?id=100002567129416_


	59. Optimism and Happiness

**Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to the Twilight Characters. They and the amazing Saga are owned by the wonderful Stephanie Meyer. **

**A/N: I'm super happy you all are enjoying my story; Thanks so so much for all the add's to favorites and alerts I love watching the numbers go up : )**

**HELLO NEW READERS! TRUST ME YOU GUYS DID NOT GO UN-NOTICED THANKS SO MUCH FOR READING **

******Happy so many of you enjoyed last chapter, and for those of you who didn't well I can't please everyone. This chapter is just our favorite family slowly easing back into their lives. It's calm but I like it so hope you guys do too. All of you are super fantastic for reading and I love all the support thanks! **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 57 Optimism and Happiness<strong>

**Bella POV**

One month, two weeks and three days. That is how long it had been since that night at the cabin. I thought about the night often not because it still scared me, but because it was the day we got our life back. I cried not because of fear but relief that it was finally over. When we finally arrived home, I was overjoyed to be able to sleep in my own bed. I slept most the time and it worried Edward though I tried to assure him I was fine. It was honestly just the pregnancy; I could never stay awake very long. I started to notice that for awhile everyone was walking on egg shells around me and I wasn't sure why until Esme explained it to me.

"_Everyone is worried that you're in this traumatic shock sweetie, and we're worried that you'll just snap or break down at any moment."_

"_Esme, I'm fine really. I'm happy, Morgan is safe, Edward is home and I'm pregnant."_

"_So that night doesn't haunt you?"_

"_No, not the way people would expect it to anyway."_

_I answered and she took my hand into hers, "What do you mean?" she asked me and I sucked in a deep breath._

"_When I think about that night, the gun to my head or the groping doesn't bother me, because the relief I felt once it was all over overshadowed that fear. It still does now. If anything I want to face Henry, I want to look that son of bitch in his eyes and tell him he did not break me, that he didn't break us."_

_I explained to her and she smiled at me. "I always knew you were strong, but Bella you have surprised even me." Esme told me and I chuckled, because after I came back Edward and everyone wanted me to talk to someone. So I choose Robin, and she was surprised as well. I explained to her that after getting Edward back after all that mess, then adopting Morgan; I learned to appreciate the great things in life and not to dwell on the bad things that may have gotten me there. She told me I should write a book because it would be a best seller. I looked at Esme and smiled at her._

"_A memory can only hurt you if you let it. I have too many great things happening in my life to dwell on something that I can't change because it happened in the past. Edward, Morgan and this baby…" I said placing my hand on my stomach "…is my right now and my future. That is what I think about at night. Yes that night scared the hell out of me then, but not now. Henry is locked up and facing the death penalty and James is facing a life sentence. If I was to let that night haunt me they win and I will not allow that to happen." I informed her and she smiled at me then cupped my face in that mother loving way._

"_You are most certainly one in a million Isabella Marie Cullen, and I am happy to call you my daughter-in-law."_

_She told me, then I watched her eyes dart behind me and I saw Edward standing at the door. She kissed my cheek then exited the room calling Morgan's name. Edward came into the room and sat down next to me._

"_You heard all of that?"_

_I asked him and he nodded his head, "Good because I meant every word." I told him cupping his face with my hand._

"_You know I expected you to have nightmares, to shut me out then explode like a bomb."_

_Edward told me and I laughed, "I told you I was fine, it's not my fault you decided not to believe me." I replied placing my head on his shoulder._

"_I know you told me that Bella, but that night; I saw the fear in your eyes and…"_

"…_shh. I am blissfully happy because I have you, Morgan, all of our family and friends, our baby on the way and a niece due in June. We are home and all the psycho's are out of our lives, trust me baby that when I say I'm happy I mean it."_

_I told him and he tilted my head up towards him and placed a kiss on my lips. When he lifted his head from my lips I saw all that worry I saw in his eyes since that night disappear and that made me even happier knowing I took away his worries._

"Bella do you hear me? We have another twenty minutes before we have to leave for Morgan's recital."

I heard Edward say to me snapping me out of my thoughts, "Oh help me zip this dress." I told him unable to get the side zipper up. I felt fat, I knew that it was our child growing inside of me, but I was pretty certain I was bigger than the average nineteen week pregnant woman. Edward smiled coming over to me and zipped me up. "You look beautiful as always love." He told me placing his hand over my small baby bump.

"I'll have to shop for a new wardrobe before the month is over."

"Don't let Alice hear you say that."

Edward told me and I laughed knowing he was right, "I can't wait until I can feel him move." Edward said and I smiled, he and Morgan were absolutely positive we were having a boy.

"Me either, Dr. McKay said I should be able to feel her move in the next few weeks."

I told him and he smiled at me, "So you think we're going to have another girl, just what I need more estrogen." Edward said and I giggled.

"Aww we'll try for a boy next time."

I told him and he smiled then placed a kiss on my lips. "What were you thinking about when I came in here?" He asked me and didn't want to tell him what I was really thinking about because he would get worried all over again so I told him,

"Valentine's day."

"Really?"

He asked probably surprised by me saying that seeing that I didn't start off being happy about that day at all. Edward was being Edward that day and I couldn't deny just how much that man truly loved me.

_I woke up to a room full of roses and lilies, and my smiling shirtless husband holding a heart shaped box of chocolates. I bit my lip as I got a glimpse of my name tattooed over his chest; he had gotten it done a few weeks after we returned home. _

"_Edward what did you do?"_

_I asked looking around the room and he smiled at me, "Happy Valentine's Day Love, There are twenty dozen roses for every year I've loved you and twenty dozen lilies for the twenty more years I plan to love you." He told me and I blushed unable to deny how sweet that was._

"_So I only get forty years of your love?"_

_I joked and he laughed, "I figured if I got another forty dozen to represent another forty years you might through something at me." He told me and I laughed, because I probably would have._

"_I thought we agreed not to celebrate Valentine's Day. You know I hate this hallmark holiday."_

"_I know, but it's our first valentine's day as husband and wife and I couldn't pass up the chance to show you how much I love you."_

_He told me sitting down next me on the bed; I cupped his face in my hand. "You show me everyday baby, you didn't have to do all of this." I informed him and he shrugged his shoulders. "You mean the world to me Mrs. Cullen; I just want you to always remember that." He told and I smiled then softly kissed his lips._

"_I didn't get you anything."_

"_You gave me you, there's no gift greater than that."_

_He told me and I felt the tears in my eyes, damn pregnancy hormones. At least that's what I was blaming it on. I would never understand how Edward always knew just what to say to make me melt. "Edward Cullen you are a romantic." I told him with a blush and he chuckled, _

"_Another quality my wife seems to bring out of me."_

"_It's ok, you make her melt when you say things like that. She'll do pretty much anything you ask her to."_

_I told him and he leaned towards me and kissed my neck, "Good to know." He whispered against my neck and I pushed my fingers into his hair and brought his mouth to mine in a deep searing kiss._

"_Mommy look what daddy got me!" _

_Morgan practically yelled. I pulled my lips from Edward and turned to Morgan who was dragging a large teddy bear that was twice her size into our bedroom. I giggled and looked over at Edward. "I wanted to show her how much I love her too." He told me and I smiled and was wondering where in her room that could possibly fit. Edward had also brought us charms for our charm bracelets and took us both out to dinner. Morgan loved it because she was allowed to dress up for it, while I told Edward she spending too much time with Alice._

Despite the fact that I normally hated the hallmark holiday it was one of the best days of my life, mostly because it was the first day we were us again.

"Bella…"

Edward called to me lifting my face up to look at him, "Love are you sure you're alright that's the second time you've clocked out on me." Edward said and I smiled, "Yes I'm alright, just thinking about how happy you and Morgan make me. Then with Mackenzie here," I said rubbing my baby bump. "My heart might burst trying to hold all the love I have for the three of you." I told him and Edward grinned then placed a kiss on my lips.

"I'm telling you Love that's Mason in there."

Edward said against my lips with both his hands on my belly. "We find out in two weeks who is correct, and I know it's me." I told him and he smiled then placed a soft peck on my lips. "Mommy, Daddy I'm ready now." I heard Morgan say from our bedroom doorway. When I turned my head I grinned so hard my cheeks were starting to hurt. My princess stood at our door way in her pink spaghetti strapped leotard with sparkling rhinestones and an attached extra fluffy multi-layered pink tutu. I felt a tear hit my cheek and I quickly wiped it away.

"Mommy, why are you crying?"

"Because you look so pretty and grown up."

I said sobbing; I needed to get a grip on my hormones and fast this crying at the spur of any moment was just insane. I could see Edward fighting not to laugh and I elbowed his gut.

"I'm not grown up mommy, I'm still little."

She told me and I wanted to tell her to stay that way. "I know princess. You are just such a big girl now, and I'm so proud of you." I told her and she smiled then came over to me and gave me a hug placing her head softly against my belly.

"Alright my emotional kittens, we need to get going."

Edward said and Morgan giggled, "We're not kittens daddy, we're ladies." She told him and he grinned. "You are correct princess, and you never forget it."He said then kissed her forehead. We eventually left for Morgan's recital everyone was meeting us there and I meant everyone. No one wanted to miss Morgan's first ballet recital. When we arrived to the auditorium where the recital was being held; all of her grandparents were already there with smiles.

"Hey Ballerina!"

My father said picking Morgan up and placing a kiss on her cheek. I still found it amazing how she managed to break my father's hard shell whenever she was around him. Esme and Carlisle both gave me a hug then rubbed my belly. That was going to take some getting used to,

"Bella you look almost as big as me."

I heard Rosalie say from behind me and I turned around with a smile. We attempted to hug each other which was slightly pointless. Edward and Emmett greeted each other in a brotherly hug then Emmett hugged me next.

"Bella you sure you're not carrying a baby whale in there?"

Emmett joked rubbing my belly and I slapped his hand away. "Emmy Bear, that's my baby brother Mason in there not a whale." Morgan told him and I looked up at Edward knowing he was the one to tell her the name.

"I slipped."

He whispered in my ear and I laughed, "Parent's please bring the ballerina's backstage we start in fifteen!" Morgan's ballerina teacher Gail yelled. Everyone sat down and Emmett held Edward and my seats as we took Morgan back stage.

"Hello Bella, Edward happy to see you guys."

"You too, Gail."

"Morgan are you excited?"

Gail asked and Morgan nodded her head yes with a smile. Edward squatted down eye level with her and he took her little hands into his big ones.

"Ok princess, mommy and I are going to be right out there watching you. If you get scared you just look for us alright?"

"Yes."

She answered biting on her little lip, and I suddenly had a flash back of me in Morgan's place and my mother in mine. I now understood that big goofy grin my mother wore on her face, it was pride. Morgan took Gail's hand and they prepared to get ready for their show. I remembered how nervous I was my first recital and how embarrassed I was when I fell on stage. I hoped she had a better fate then I did when it came to ballet. Edward took my hand and interlaced our fingers. He kissed the top of my hand then said,

"She'll be fine; we should go take our seats now."

I nodded my head in agreement and we walked back to our seats. I waved at the familiar faces that were now filling the auditorium. I smiled when I saw Leah and Jacob here with Anna, I was actually genuinely happy for the two of them. I saw Seth and Bree sitting in the back, with Angela and Ben sitting next to them.

"Bella you look great in that dress!"

Alice exclaimed hugging me, "Thanks Ali but I think you should have gotten a bigger size." I told her pulling on it and Edward chuckled then stopped when I looked at him.

"What do you mean, it fit fine when I brought it a week ago and you tried it on."

"I'm pregnant and apparently the baby is growing faster than we think."

I told her and Emmett smiled then said, "I'm telling you it's a whale in there." I mouthed screw you and he grinned then said, "Sorry baby sis that would be incest." I rolled my eyes

"I hope Morgan teaches my niece to drive you as insane as she does. Wait until they're teenagers."

"Addison will never be a teenager."

He said and we all laughed, "Emmett when you figure out how to prevent that you let me know." Edward told him with a smile. Jasper gave me hug then said,

"Ali we have to have boys."

"No I want little girls, lots of them so I can dress them up."

"Alice they won't be baby dolls."

Rose told her with a smile, "I know, but it will be fun because unlike Bella they can't tell me no." She said and we all laughed. We all sat down and I saw Sam and Emily enter across the room; they waved at us and then took a set.

"Are they meeting us at the restaurant after the recital?"

Edward asked in my ear, "I don't know. I'll ask Sam." I told him pulling out my cell phone and texting Sam.

**B: Are you guys meeting us at the restaurant?**

**S: Yeah, we got a later flight.**

He texted back, Sam and Emily had to fly back to Florida to finalize some things; because Sam sold his half of the club in Florida to Paul. They decided to make Forks their permanent resident because as Emily put it we inspired them to adopt. "What better place to raise a child then around people we know will love him?" Emily told us. I was simply overjoyed for them; especially since Emily found out she would never be able to carry a baby full term. I found out about that after the entire Henry fiasco was over, she claimed she didn't want to tell me while I was going through all of my drama. I looked up at Edward and told him they would be meeting us and he nodded his head.

**B: K Morgan will be happy to know that.**

**S: That's why we did it. Hey are you sure you're not further along because from over here you look as big as Rose**

I didn't text him back instead I looked over in his direction with an evil glare and he tossed his head back filling the entire auditorium with his laughter. Edward looked at me with a questioning look and I showed him the text. He cracked a smile then rubbed my stomach.

"You are beautiful Love."

He told me trying not to laugh. The lights in the auditorium went dim and the talking began to die down. The curtains pulled back and Gail stood on the stage with a smile.

"Good evening parents, grandparents, aunts, uncles…"

"God parents!"

I heard Sam yell and everyone laughed while I shook my head at him. Gail smiled, "God parents also. I am happy to introduce my first year class for their very first recital. Everyone Flowers in spring time." She said then walked off of the stage. I told Edward to hurry up and get the camera out so he could record her. I watched in pride as Morgan danced across the stage as a pink flower, "What is this about?" Emmett asked and I laughed when Alice said,

"You are dumber then you look. The title tells you it's about flowers in spring time. They are growing after winter is finally over."

"Rose, Addison cannot do ballet."

"She can if she wants to now shut up."

Rose told him, "You guys do realize Edward is getting this on camera." I said softly and Emmett took the camera out of Edwards hand and put it on his face. "Addison if you love your daddy do not put me through Ballet." He said into the camera and we all tried to muffle our laughs. Edward took the camera back and finished filming the rest of the recital. When it was over we all stood up and clapped for the girls because to be the ages of four to six they did an amazing job. All the guys kept whistling almost busing my ear drums. Edward turned the camera on his face when he said,

"Morgan when you are sixteen and boy crazy this is the little girl I will always see. So don't hate me when I beat up all your boyfriends."

I tossed my head back in laughter knowing he was serious. I pulled the camera to my face and said, "Sweetie I promise to try and control your daddy as much as I possibly can." Edward shook his head then placed a kiss on my lips. Edward and I told everyone we were going to go and get Morgan then we could all leave for the restaurant. When we walked into the aisle I felt someone watching us. I turned around and smiled when I saw Joselyn standing at the door. She returned my smile and waved at me. When I found out she was alive I was so happy Henry hadn't killed her but heartbroken that she endured being his prisoner. Edward asked who was I looking at and I nodded my head over to Joselyn and he smiled.

"I'm happy she accepted our invite to come see Morgan."

"Yeah, me too."

I told him, "Come on Morgan's waiting for us." He told me and I nodded my head taking his hand as we headed to the back to go get our daughter.

**Edward POV**

When we walked into the restaurant, we looked like a huge mob. Bella joked that when the hostess saw us she looked like she was about to have a heart attack.

"Cullen party, I requested a private room."

I told the hostess and Bella looked up at me with a questioning look and I shrugged my shoulders. "Between your brother, Sam, Jasper and our fathers no one else in the restaurant would have a peaceful meal if we sat in the dining room." I explained and she giggled nodding her head in agreement. The hostess showed us back to the room and everyone filled in taking their seats.

"Daddy it's pretty in here."

Morgan said climbing into her chair next to Bella. "I know I think so too princess." I replied sitting down on the other side of Bella.

"My there are a lot of you."

The hostess said looking around at everyone that filled the table. There was all of Morgan's grandparents, her aunts and uncles, and god parents. Bella smiled up at the woman then said,

"Could you imagine it's all for her."

"I could, she's a pretty little angel."

"Use that word lightly, because that monster is no angel."

Emmett said making everyone at the table laugh, "Watch it Em, you're talking about my daughter." I yelled over to him with a smile.

"Exactly which means you know the truth."

I watched Bella whisper in Morgan's ear then Morgan smiled looking at Emmett. I knew the look on her face because I saw it many times on Bella's.

"Emmy bear, when Aunt Rosie has Addison…"

Morgan paused as Bella continued to whisper in her ear, "…I'm going to teach her how to do the eyes and pout." Morgan said then giggled at whatever else Bella said to her. Emmett looked over at Bella and with a smile he said, "So we are using my niece in this battle little sister." Bella shrugged her shoulders,

"You started it when you called my baby a monster."

She told him with a smile, No one noticed the hostess that left and the waitress that was now in the room. "Can you bring us all the menus and some water?" I asked her and she nodded her head then exited the room.

"Edward did you know that Bella use to kiss your picture before she went to bed at night when we were in high school."

Emmett said and everyone laughed while Bella gave Emmett a look to kill. She covered Morgan's ears then said "Dad did you know Emmett use to smoke pot in the basement." The entire table went into an up roar of laughter and Emmett's face turned red.

"Well played little sister."

Emmett told her and Bella smiled, "Everyone Jazz and I have an announcement." Alice said standing up grabbing all of our attention.

"We decided not to get married in Paris."

"What?" Bella asked in shock

"And why the hell not?"

Rosalie asked and Alice smiled, "because of you two. I can't get married without two of my best friends. Did the two of you forget you won't be able to fly to Paris by then because Rose you are due and Bella you will be a few weeks shy of your due date." Alice told them and both Bella and Rose mouths formed a large O.

"Alice are you sure dear I know how bad you wanted your wedding in Paris?"

My mother asked her and Alice nodded her head, "I want all my family there more. Even that big grizzly bear Rose is married to." She replied and Morgan giggled hysterically making everyone else laugh.

"We decided we would honeymoon in Paris instead."

Jasper said taking Alice's hand in his. "So where are the two of you getting married, there is only four months until June?" my father asked them. Alice looked at Jasper then my parents.

"We were actually hoping to get married in the yard at your house mom and dad. It's large enough to hold the wedding and reception as well as the model Eiffel tower I ordered."

She answered and I watched my parents exchange looks then my father looked back at Alice, "Of course you can baby girl." He told her and I watched my sister morph into a little girl again as she jumped into my father's arms. The waitress came back in with our menus and the water and we all began to look at our menus to decide what we were going to eat.

"Mommy I want ice cream."

"You have to eat something for dinner first baby."

"I want ice cream for dinner."

"Morgan you know ice cream isn't dinner. They have spaghetti."

I told her looking at the menu, "Like Nana's?" She asked looking up at me. "No, Morgan. No one makes spaghetti like Nana." I told her with a smile.

"Oh Esme's Spaghetti sounds really good right now." Rosalie said rubbing her stomach

"Yes it does, with some rocky road ice cream."

Bella added with a smile, "Pregnant moment everyone, hey do you guys serve rocky road ice cream?" Sam asked the waitress and I laughed.

"Um no we don't."

"Edward look like you got a run to make."

Sam said with a smile and over Morgan's head so she wouldn't see I put my middle finger up at him making him laugh.

"I don't want it now I want it tomorrow, well only if my wonderful mother in law agrees to make the spaghetti."

Bella said smiling at my mother now, "Of course, I'll drop you both off a pot tomorrow." She told Rose and Bella who were smiling now like they won the lottery.

"Me too Nana."

Morgan said with a smile, "Yes spider monkey you too." Esme told her with a smile and Morgan giggled. It seemed everyone had a nick name for her sometimes I had a hard time keeping up with them.

"Everyone realizes we discussed what Rose and Bella are eating tomorrow but no one picked what we are eating now."

Charlie said and we laughed then all looked back at the menu until I heard Alice say, "You know you are suppose to be our waitress and we don't know your name." Everyone looked up at the woman and she looked freaked out with all of us now looking at her.

"My name is Rachel. When I came in all of you were talking and I didn't want to disturb."

"With these two idiots in here disturbing is the only way you're going to get a word in."

Bella told her pointing at Emmett and Sam and Rachel blushed. "I would say she was lying but she's right" Sam said making everyone laugh.

"Can I have cheeseburger and French fries."

Morgan asked obviously just annoyed she couldn't have ice cream for dinner. "No she'll have the chicken with mashed potatoes and gravy." Bella told Rachel who nodded her head and wrote that down. Morgan folded her arms over her chest and pouted. I was actually surprised since I knew for a fact that Morgan loved mashed potatoes.

"What's wrong Morgan?"

"I want ice cream."

"Eat all of your dinner and you can have ice cream, but if you don't change that attitude you will not have ice cream at all."

Bella told her, Morgan looked over at me as if to save her, "You heard what your mother said Morgan now unfold your arms." I told her and she rolled her eyes and did as told. Emmett laughed then said,

"See a monster."

"Emmett I hope you and Rose have all girls."

Bella told him and Rose smiled rubbing her stomach. "That is just fine with me because I do not want a mini Emmett, not that I think he would be mini at all. I swear Renee I don't know how you gave birth to him." Rose said making everyone laugh.

"It's a wonderful thing called an epidural, but I will say having Bella after carrying Emmett was a blessing."

Renee said and we laughed, "Guys we need to order or Rachel will be standing here for hours listening to our banter." Esme said getting everyone back on what we were supposed to be doing everyone ordered their food and Rachel said she would be back with our drinks.

"Emmett I've been meaning to ask you about the gym in LA"

Renee said and I watched Bella began to bite on her lip, she hated that idea that she couldn't just drive to see Emmett and Rosalie. "With Addison coming we decided to put the production on hold indefinitely. It's something Rosie and I want but we want to start a family more." He answered grabbing Rose's hand and Bella started sobbing quietly.

"Dame Hormones I swear this is my fourth time crying today."

Bella whispered to me while whipping her tears away. I kissed her temple and held her hand in mine. "I was hoping you said that. Phil and I were talking and I don't want to miss anything for Morgan or my grand children on the way. Flying out here every other week is just ridiculous so I decided to move back to Washington. We'll live in Seattle so you won't feel like I'm crowding you guys but I'll be a few hours away instead of thousands of miles." Renee said and Bella's water works started up again, with Rosa joining her. I saw the huge grin on Emmett's face and then looked over at my still sobbing wife.

"Grandma Nae you going to live with us?"

"No Ballerina, but I'll live closer to you."

Renee told her and Morgan smiled a toothy smile. Renee and Charlie had picked up on calling Morgan Ballerina because she reminded them of Bella when she was her age. While my parents called Morgan spider monkey for attempting to climb the large tree in their yard. I brushed Bella's hair over her shoulders then turned her face to me and wiped the tears from her cheeks.

"Need a tissue?"

"No. I'm just so happy."

She told me and I smiled then kissed her lips softly. When our dinner arrived we enjoyed our dinner joking and talking with each other some more.

"So Emily, when do you guys get to bring Hunter home?"

Alice asked referring to the five year old little boy Sam and Emily were adopting. "Next month, we have to pick him up from the orphanage." Emily answered with a smile.

"Hey what if he's like that movie the Orphan, or that crazy kid from the Omen."

Emmett said and Rosalie slapped him on the back of his head, "Thank you Rose." Emily said with a smile. "Oh it would be so cute if he and Morgan fell in love when they grow up. It would be like you and Bella all over again." Alice said with a smile and our mothers agreed. I damn sure didn't like the sound of that,

"Sam you keep your damn son away from my daughter when he starts thinking about coloring with girls."

I said and everyone at the table laughed, while Bella simply shook her head at me. My cell phone rung and I saw that it was Agent Logan. I excused myself from the table and Bella gave me a weird look. I showed her my cell phone and she nodded her head. I walked out into the hall and answered the phone.

"Hey Chris."

"Hey Edward, hope I'm not disturbing anything."

"We're at dinner, you know Morgan's recital was today."

"Wish I there."

He said and I waited for him to tell me why he called. "Edward I have some bad news, James and Henry's attorney's are subpoenaing you and Bella to testify." He told me and I ran my fingers through my hair. I didn't know how Bella would take this and I hoped it didn't set her back.

"Why?"

"They are trying to plead insanity to get the sentencing reduced, if they do time at all."

"What the hell do you mean if they do time?"

"If they get insanity they'll be sentenced to a mental institution instead of prison."

He told me and I blew out a breath, "I'll be there. But I don't know about Bella. I don't want anything stressing her out, especially now that she's further along in the pregnancy." I told him and he told me he understood. After we finished talking I went back to the room to finish having dinner with my family. After dinner we all left for home, while Sam and Emily left for the airport. The next time we would see them they would have Hunter with them. Bella gave them and emotional farewell.

"Bella you're acting like we're not coming back."

"I know, but you'll be gone for almost a month."

She told him and Sam hugged her tighter, "I know, I'll miss you too Bells." He told her and Emily and I stood and watched them embrace. I smiled thinking about how a year ago that would have pissed me off, but now it didn't bother me.

"Uncle Sam, when do I get to meet my god brother?"

Morgan asked holding Emily's hand that she was swinging back and forth. "The minute we come back, we'll come to your house first." Sam told her and Morgan smiled then looked up at Emily who nodded her head confirming what Sam said. After they left I got my girls into the car and headed for home. I held Bella's hand as I drove and she looked out the window as it started to rain. I saw Bella out of the corner of my eye and she began to rub her stomach and I smiled.

"I think I really do want ten of them, I love seeing you pregnant."

"We'll discuss that further after I give birth."

She replied with a smirk and I laughed. By the time we arrived home Morgan was already asleep. I helped Bella out of the car first then carried Morgan inside. Snowflake greeted us at the door and Bella quickly picked her up kissing the top of her furry head.

"Did you miss us?"

Bella asked her then I watched her walk towards the kitchen probably to feed her. I took Morgan up stairs to her room and when I placed her in her bed she woke up.

"Are we home?"

She mumbled and I smiled at her, "Yes, let's get you in your pajama's so you can go back to sleep." I told her and she nodded her head. Once I had her in her night gown, I tucked her under her cover. I removed her hearing aid and placed them on her dresser. She smiled then signed to me that she had fun today. I smiled and told her I was happy she had fun. I kissed her forehead and she told me she wanted to tell Bella and Mason goodnight. I went to go get Bella and saw she was already at Morgan's door. She came into the room and came to the bed. Bella gave Morgan a kiss and Morgan then kissed Bella's stomach. She signed goodnight to us and I turned on her nightlight and we exited the room.

Bella and I entered our room and prepared for bed. I knew was a good time as any to tell her about the phone call with Agent Logan. "Chris called and he said we are being subpoenaed by Henry and James's attorney's to testify." I told her worried about her reaction. She stood in front of the mirror and struggled to unzip her dress. I walked over to her and unzipped it for her.

"I figured that they might."

"Bella if you don't want to we can…"

"No, I want to. I want to look them both in the face so that they know they did not win."

She told me, and I looked at her reflection worried and she smiled at me, "Edward you worry too much. I am fine; honestly I'm more then fine. I only see the good things we have and the good things to come from it. You would be overseas right now, they could have gotten us but they didn't. I only see sunshine and rainbows no dark clouds over my head." Bella informed me and I cupped her face.

"When did you become such an optimistic?"

"It's a quality my husband brings out of me."

"If you think at any moment you can't do it…"

"…you will be the first to know. Now I have this desire for my good looking husband to take me to bed and make love to me."

"Is that so?"

I asked cupping her breast and placing a soft kiss on the hollow part of her neck. I felt her shudder under my kiss, "Yes." She told me digging her fingers into my hair. So I took my wife to bed and fulfilled her desire.

* * *

><p><em><strong>I thought this chapter was sweet and funny, happy to see that they are working to get back into the norm of things.<strong>_

_**Decided to let you guys see the trial because one of you lovely readers requested it.**_

_**So do you think Edward and Bella are having a boy or girl? I really haven't decided yet**_

_**Probably only a few more chapters and a three part epilogue then I'll be done the story.**_

_**Pleeeaaassssseee leave reviews (In my best Morgan voice LOL) **_

**My facebook link is:**_ www__**(dot)**__facebook__**(dot)**__com/home__**(dot)**__php#!/profile__**(dot)**__php?id=100002567129416_


	60. Some Normalcy

**Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to the Twilight Characters. They and the amazing Saga are owned by the wonderful Stephanie Meyer. **

**A/N: I'm super happy you all are enjoying my story; Thanks so so much for all the add's to favorites and alerts I love watching the numbers go up : )**

**HELLO NEW READERS! TRUST ME YOU GUYS DID NOT GO UN-NOTICED THANKS SO MUCH FOR READING **

******Another calm but funny chapter, just want them to get back to being the happy family. All of you are super fantastic for reading and I love all the support thanks! **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 58 Some Normalcy<strong>

**Bella POV**

I felt a flutter in my stomach and it woke me up. I placed my hand over my belly and then I felt it again. It was like butterflies in my stomach. I couldn't feel it on the outside but I knew I was feeling my baby move. I sat up in bed with my hands on my belly as I felt the baby flutter around again.

"What's the matter love?"

Edward asked with his face stuffed into the pillow, I didn't answer instead a smile formed over my face at the realization of what I was feeling. Edward rolled over on his back then looked at me and I saw the smile form on his face.

"Did he move?"

He asked me, and I didn't bother to correct him about baby Cullen being a girl. I just nodded my head yes and began to rub my baby bump. He placed his hand over my stomach, "I can't wait until I can feel him move." He said slowly moving his hand over my stomach.

"It feels like I have butterflies in my stomach."

I told him and he smiled at me. My heart was pounding in my chest at the realization that I was carrying Edward's child. That together we created a life, from the love we had for each other we would bring another life into this world. I thought about everything we've been through and all the things he has done for me. Even when I thought it wasn't necessary or that he was being over protective. Even all the sweet things he did like Valentine's Day or yesterday when he brought me home flowers just because. I turned and looked down at Edward who was now kissing my belly and ran my fingers through his hair. He was my husband, the father to my children and I appreciated and loved him more than anything else in this world. I wanted him to know this and to never think that just because I may not like the way he did something didn't mean they went unnoticed, so between the sobs that started I said.

"I appreciate and love you so much."

He looked up at me with a smirk on his face, "I love you why the tears?" He said using his thumb to rub them away. "Because I was thinking about how much I love you and-and all the things you do. Even the hovering and the over protectiveness, I don't want you to ever think I don't appreciate it, even though it may get on my nerves." I sobbed and I could tell he was trying not to laugh at me. He sat up and held my face in his hand and kissed my lips.

"I know love."

"Jeez I'm crying again like an idiot."

"You're not an idiot love, you are pregnant."

He told me and I smiled, I was pregnant and in just another week we would find out just what I was having. The alarm on the clock started to go off and Edward quickly leaned over to turn it off.

"Guess we should get up for work."

He said and I nodded my head yes. Even though there was only a little less than four months in the school year I was returning to my class today. I had been pretty involved with them from a distance over the month since I had been home. The principle at the school wanted me to take that month to myself after he heard about the investigation.

"Are you excited?"

Edward asked me and I nodded my head yes with a smile on my face. The substitute that was covering for me for the past two months agreed to stay the rest of the year as my teaching assistant so that the change didn't affect the kid's education.

"I think they are going to be surprised by this little one here though."

I told him rubbing my stomach; he smiled and kissed my belly again. "I think this little one has already surprised everyone." He told me and I agreed. He climbed out of the bed and went to the bathroom. I pulled the covers from over me and started to climb out of the bed as well. I heard Morgan's bedroom door creak open and I knew she was headed this way. When I stood up our bedroom door creaked open and Morgan stood in the door way holding Ariel and rubbing her eyes. I signed good morning and she signed back the same. She came further into the room and hugs my legs then signed asking me where Edward went. I signed back that he was in the bathroom.

"Bella will Camille be with you all day?"

Edward asked coming out of the bathroom. Camille was the substitute teacher for my class; she had stopped by yesterday and met Edward and Morgan.

"Yes she will, so don't go worrying that I'm going to over work myself."

I told him already knowing where he was headed. I swore for him to be a doctor he acted like the average man when he came to me. You would have sworn I was further along and on bed rest with the way he acted some times. I found it both cute and annoying. Morgan looked over at her daddy and ran to his arms. Edward kissed her cheek and asked her if she was ready for school. She nodded her head yes then started to wiggle out of his arms. She signed to us that she was going to get dressed for school, and I nodded my head and began to do the same. I took a quick shower then dressed in a purple sweater that snug tightly to my medium sized baby bump, and a pair of black slacks.

"Edward if I'm already this big at five months can you imagine how big I'll be at nine."

I said looking at myself in the body length mirror, "You'll be beautiful." He answered and I rolled my eyes with a smile because that was his response whenever I brought up how large I would be. "You better feel that way when I have stretch marks." I told him and he chuckled then came up behind me wrapping his arms around me.

"I've told you Mrs. Cullen I will love you every day of forever, and I will never be more attracted to anyone then I am to you. Even when we are old and wrinkled you will still be the most beautiful woman in the world me Isabella."

He informed me and I felt the tears in my eyes, "You should write a book on things to say to your wife to make her fall more in love with you." I told him and he laughed,

"It will only be filled with the truths of how I feel about you love."

"I got really lucky meeting my soul mate in second grade."

I told him and he laughed then placed a kiss on my neck, "Mommy can you do my hair?" Morgan asked and I turned and looked towards the door. Morgan stood there in a purple, yellow and blue stripped sweater and blue jeans. "Did you take out your own clothes Morgan?" I asked her wondering if Edward helped her while I was in the shower. "Yes, do I look pretty?" She asked me and I smiled at her. "You look beautiful princess, give me a minute and I'll come do your hair alright?" I told her and with a blush on her cheeks she nodded her head yes. I looked up at Edward and he placed a kiss on my forehead.

"She'll be a grown woman by tomorrow."

I said and he chuckled, "I sure as hell hope not. Don't forget we have to meet with the district attorney today." He told me rubbing small circles over my stomach. "I didn't forget, I just have to figure out who is going to pick Morgan up from school." I told him playing with his fingers and looking in the mirror at the beautiful couple we made.

"Have you called my mother?"

"No, but I'll figure it out before then."

"Are you driving to work or do you…"

"I want you to drive, plus I love when you pick me up from school. It feels like high school again, while all the girls watch with envy."

I joked and he laughed, "Alright, I'm going to take a shower, and get ready for work. I gave Morgan some cereal already and I made you an omelet while you were in the shower." He told me placing a soft kiss on my neck then he went to move and I stopped him. I turned in his arms, pushed my fingers into his hair and kissed him hard on the mouth. I bit onto his lower lip and kissed him the way he had kissed me many times. When we pulled apart from each other he was smiling down into my face.

"What was that for?"

"My appreciation."

I replied and he smiled then placed a soft kiss on my lips, "I appreciate you too love." He told me then turned me loose. I put my flats on then went to do Morgan's hair. She liked to wear them in pony tails, which I later found out, was because she saw I wore my hair like that at her age. We all at breakfast and when we all finished getting ready for our day we left out the house. Edward put Morgan into the car and then kissed the top of her head; next he held my door open like the gentleman he was and I smiled at him.

We dropped Morgan off at school first and walked her to her class. Morgan gave me a hug then kissed my stomach then gave Edward a hug and went into the classroom.

"That was just the cutest thing."

I heard Rebecca say and I smiled, "Yeah, she gets it from Edward. They both do that at least ten times a day." I replied rubbing my belly. Then I actually saw Edward blush and it made me smile. I informed her that Morgan's worksheet was completed and in her book bag. After we left for Edward to drop me off at work and I actually felt nervous, it was like my first day all over again. When I arrived to the school I bit down on my lip.

"You alright Bella?"

"Yeah just nervous."

"Don't be, your class loves you."

"I know it's just really been two months, I feel like a horrible teacher."

I said and Edward took my hand into his, "You're not things happened that was out of our control. Now go in there and have a good first day back love, and call me when you take your lunch." He told me, and I smiled then placed my hand on his cheek and kissed his lips. "I will you have a good day too." I replied with a smile. I climbed out of the car and Edward watched me until I went into the building.

I went to the office first and talked to the principle for a few. Then I went to my classroom and prepared to open my door.

"Holy cow Bella, I didn't know you were pregnant."

I heard Jessica say, I turned and smiled at her. "Yeah I didn't know I was pregnant until two months ago." I replied and she laughed,

"How far along are you?"

"Five months."

I answered rubbing my belly as I felt the baby start to move again. "Congratulations." She told me with a sincere smile. I opened my classroom door and smiled, I felt like I was home. I prepared the lesson plan Camille and I talked about yesterday.

"I see you made it in alright Mrs. Cullen."

I heard a familiar voice say and I smiled seeing it was Zafrina. "Yes, I have. How has things been around here?" I asked her and she shrugged her shoulders. "So so, but you know you have actually been the talk of the school. Between getting married and the investigation that was all over the news you are rather popular." She told me and I shook my head.

"Trust me I don't want it."

"I know which is why I never indulge any of these gossips about you."

She told me and I smiled, she had always been a good friend to me and I was grateful. We talked for a few more minutes and then I saw Camille began to enter the room. Zafrina told me she would talk to me at lunch and she left the room to prepare for her own class.

"Bella are you excited?"

"Nervous."

"You shouldn't be, when the kids found out you were returning today, they were so excited. If I didn't know and like you myself I probably would have been offended."

Camille told me and I laughed, I placed thank you cards along with homework passes on each child's desk as my thank you for them being so sweet and behaved for Camille. The bell rung and I knew that meant the class was about to come in so I went to the door and waited for them. One by one they gave me a hug and told me they were happy I was back. Even some of my old students stopped by my class before going to theirs to say hello. I tried to control the tears that wanted to let loose. Once my entire class was in attendance I closed my class room door and walked to the front of the class. I blushed when Camille directed them to stand up and then everyone said,

"Welcome back Mrs. Cullen!"

I quickly wiped at the tears that were in my eyes, and walked around to each student giving them a hug and kiss on their cheek. I went back to the front of the class and took a deep breath.

"So because I missed you guys so much, I want to take this morning for you all to tell me what you've been up to. Tell me about your winter break, any new games you learned, what you've been learning in class and you can also ask me appropriate questions."

I told them and then hands flew in the air, we talked for a few and then a girl named Ashley raised her hand and I smiled at her.

"Yes Ash."

"Did you marry Sergeant Cullen?"

"Yes."

I answered with a smile; I swore it would never end of my students having crushes on him. "Does that mean he will come speak in our class like he did with your old class?" Another student asked me and I smiled. Edward had yet to come and talk to my class this year, for obvious reasons. But the class saw him often before we left for our honeymoon in December.

"Raise your hand next time Billy and yes I'm sure Sergeant Cullen would be happy to come and speak with you guys. I'll be sure to ask him."

Another child raised their hand and I pointed at them, "Are you having a baby?" he asked and I smiled again and nodded my head. Obviously it was my turn to be interrogated,

"Yes I am, but by the time I have the baby you all will be on summer vacation."

"Aww man!"

They all groaned and I promised to bring the baby in next year for them to see her. After talking most of the morning we eventually went to work and they looked excited about it. I knew it was just that I was back and that made my day. When lunch came I was surprised with a pizza party, apparently the children wanted to give me a welcome back party and again I had to wipe my tears.

"Oh Bella we got help from your brother for the cake."

Camille said and I looked at her worried, "By any chance do you know if my husband or sister in law approved the cake first?" I asked her and she looked at me confused and shook her head no. Emmett entered the room carrying a large cake box and I knew that stupid grin on his face entirely too well.

"Hey Bella Wella."

He said and I gave him a warning look, "Oh I mean Mrs. Cullen." He corrected too late and I rolled my eyes. He put the cake down on the large table that was in the room then looked at my class.

"Hey did you guys know that I'm Mrs. Cullen's big brother?"

He asked them and they all smiled and shook their heads no, "Well I am, and when I heard you guys were giving her party, I wanted to bring the cake. And since you guys are her third grade class, I got a picture of Mrs. Cullen when she was your ages and put it on the cake." He told them,

"Emmett you didn't?"

"Oh I did baby sister."

He said removing the box top, all the children flocked to the cake and there was a picture of me in a plaid dress with pig tails and my front teeth were missing. The children seem excited but I dragged Emmett into the hallway.

"What the hell Emmett?"

"You thought I forgot about you telling dad I smoked pot in the basement?"

"Oh this means war now Emmett Swan."

"I look forward to it little sister."

He told me and I smiled at him. I wasn't sure how I was going to pay my egg head of a brother back but I damn sure planned to.

"Who is picking up the monster from school?"

"I don't know yet I was going to call Esme and…"

"I'll get her; I want some one on one time with my monster."

He told me and I smirked, "Stop calling my daughter a monster Emmett, and thank you." I told him and he gave me his Emmett smile showing off his dimples. "Anything for you baby sister. Now let me get back to the gym before Rose lights the place on fire." He joked and I laughed.

**Edward POV**

I sat in what use to be my father's office; since I didn't leave for deployment I was able to start my new position at the hospital. Thanks to Alice and Bella the office felt more like me then my father and I was grateful. I was going over a patient's case when there was a knock on the door.

"Come in!"

I yelled and the door opened and Bree walked in with a smile on her face. "I thought you might want this." She said holding up a cup of coffee.

"You're a saint Bree."

I told her and she laughed, "I doubt that, any luck figuring out how we can help the Stewart kid?" She asked sitting down in front of my desk. I shook my head.

"No, we technically don't have the funding to perform the operation, so I'm trying to find a hospital or doctor willing to perform it."

She brought her cup to her lips then said, "I still don't see why Victoria can't do it." I sat back and ran my fingers through my hair.

"Some bull shit medical law, but I'll figure something out."

I told her and she nodded her head, "I'm sure you will. How's Bella and Morgan?" She asked me and I smiled like I always did hearing their names.

"Good, Morgan is four going on forty, and Bella felt the baby move this morning."

"That's wonderful, when do you find out what she's having?"

"Next week, I'm confident it's a boy but she thinks it's a girl."

I replied and she laughed, "No offense but I bet my money on Bella." She told me and I laughed, "You would. It's alright though I have Morgan on my side." I replied just when there was another knock on my door. I yelled come in again and Seth walked in,

"You know if I didn't know how whipped you were by your wife I would be worried you were making the moves on my woman Cullen."

Seth joked placing a quick kiss on Bree's lips. "Right and let Bella tear my balls to shreds I think not." I joked back making them both laugh.

"Anything new on the Stewart case?"

"No, still no surgeons or hospital willing to do it pro-bono."

I answered just as the door flew open. "You know since this is the Emergency room it would be nice to have at least one of the doctors on the clock to be on the floor." Angela said with a smile. Bree and Seth laughed and told me they would talk to me in a few. I nodded my head and continued to look up the information I needed to look up. My cell phone began to ring and I knew it was Bella.

"Hello my love, how's the first day back going?"

"It's going good I cried at least three times."

She told me and I smiled, that was all she seemed to do lately. "Are you alright now?" I asked her and I heard her take in a deep breath.

"Yes, but I am going to kill Emmett."

Bella said then went on to explain that Emmett had put a picture of her when she was seven on her welcome back cake. I tried not to laugh because I had a good idea what picture Emmett used.

"Love it couldn't have been that bad."

"Who side are you on?"

"Yours love always yours."

I answered with a smirk on my face thankful that she wasn't in front of me right now. "I have to figure out some way to pay that big grizzly bear back." She told me and I knew she would somehow.

"How's your day?"

"A day, trying to find a neurosurgeon for a patient"

"Isn't Victoria…"

"She's related to the patient, no one else at the hospital knows that."

I replied before she finished, "Oh, tell her my prayers are with her and her family." Bella said like the saint I knew her to be when she wasn't plotting on her brother.

"I will, have you eater yet?"

"Yes, Mackenzie and I had pepperoni pizza and a milk shake with chocolate cake."

"I'm sure Mason thought it was delicious."

I replied and she giggled into the phone, "She's a she Sergeant." She told me and I laughed, "I don't think our son will be happy to know you keep referring to him as a girl, love." I replied and she giggled again.

"Oh before I forget, my class has requested you presents to come a speak to them like you did last year's class."

"I feel special."

"Don't let it get to your head."

She teased and I smiled, "Who is picking Morgan up from school?" I asked knowing we both had to go see the district attorney to talk about us testifying. "Emmett, he said wanted some one on one time with his niece." She answered and I laughed.

"So he actually wanted the monster as he calls her?"

"Apparently, I think it's just because Addison will be here soon."

"Probably, has Dr. McKay called to confirm your appointment for next Tuesday?"

I asked her looking at the large calendar on my desk, "Yes she has Dr. Cullen, we are to be there by four pm that way Morgan and I don't have to leave early." She told me and I smiled.

"Good, I'll leave work at two and pick you up first then get Morgan."

"Alright, what do you want for dinner tonight?"

"Whatever you and Mason decided on is fine with me."

I replied knowing she already had a craving for something and she giggled, "Ok Chicken it is then." She replied. We talked for a few until she had to go back to work. After we hung up I went out onto the floor to check on everyone and see some patients when it started to get a little busy. It was pretty much a normal day in the E.R today so it was over fast. I changed out of my scrubs and then left to pick Bella up from work. When I arrived at the school I parked closet to the door and climbed out. I walked in and waved at the office secretary and she grinned and waved back. I walked to Bella's office and was slightly surprised to see it was filled with other women who were rubbing her stomach.

"Mind if I take my pregnant wife with me?"

I asked causing all of them to turn and look at me. Bella blushed that beautiful shade of pink as she smiled.

"Edward I was just telling Bella you guys must have been really busy during your honeymoon to make this little bundled so soon."

Bella's co-worker Zafrina said and Bella bit down on her bottom lip. "Well Z you know how I feel about my Bella." I told her and she smiled and nodded her head. Camille smiled and waved at me.

"Baby this is Kimberly and April they started here in January."

Bella said introducing me to the other two women in the room. "Nice to meet you." I told them and they both smiled at me like teenagers. I knew the look and so did Bella.

"I heard you were handsome, but the stories doesn't do you justice"

"Ladies reel those tongues back into your mouths, wipe away the drool and keep in mind he is a married man, with a pregnant wife who will kick your ass."

Bella snapped and Zafrina and I laughed while Camille, Kimberly and April looked shocked. Bella shrugged her shoulders,

"The last two women to look at my husband like that tried to get in his pants."

"Love we should get going."

I told her before either one of them put their foot in their mouths even more. Camille helped Bella get her things together then we walked out to my car. I helped Bella into the car and then climbed into the driver side.

"I think you scared April and Kimberly."

"I just wanted to make it clear that I wasn't about to tolerate them eye fucking my husband, especially with me standing there."

She told me and smiled, "Yes lioness." I said and she laughed. It didn't take us long to arrive to the district attorney's office. When we did they took us straight back to the office.

I watched Bella start to rub her stomach and placed my hand over her's wishing I could feel Mason move.

"Mr. and Mrs. Cullen, I'm happy you guys could make it."

A middle aged man said walking into the room, he held out his hand to us. "I'm D.A Harold Lawson" He said and both Bella and I shook his hand.

"So Agent Logan called and made you aware that Henry and James lawyer planned to subpoena you to testify, so we subpoenaed you first. This will allow us to look at the topics they plan to ask you about before the trial begin."

He began to explain to us, "So what kind of questions do they plan to ask?" I asked him. He went behind his desk and pulled out file. He looked inside of it then said,

"The basics, what happened that night, and what you think about their character."

"I figured they would ask that."

"Edward they are going to try and imply you were always overly aggressive with the both of them and insinuate that you have an anger problem."

He told us and I saw fire enter Bella's eyes. "He doesn't have an anger problem and if two fucking psycho's were trying to kill their wife and take their daughter I'm sure they would get aggressive too." She snapped and I held her hand tighter and kissed her cheek. "Relax Lioness." I whispered in her ear then turned to the D.A and asked "Is that it?"

"Also they are going to ask Bella about some guy name Jacob."

"Jacob, what the hell does he have to do with any of this?"

Bella snapped and I interlaced our fingers, "I'm not positively sure but something about they want to try and imply you lead James on the way you lead this Jacob guy on and…" I had heard enough.

"Bella's not fucking testifying, I don't give a damn what I have to do, but they will not attack my wife on the stand and make her out to be some…"

"…Edward stop."

Bella said taking in a long breath, "I don't like it anymore then you do, but my testimony can help put them away for a long time. They can imply whatever the hell they want, but I will not do nothing and let them win and get the easy way out." She told me, I took her hand into mine.

"Love if it becomes too much…"

"…I know Edward, but this is the only way I can help and I want to do it."

She told me, I looked at the D.A then said, "We need to come up with a signal when it's too much for her, because if they start to attack her on that stand, court or not I will kick that lawyer's ass." Bella took my hand into her and tried to calm me down. We talked about a signal for Bella then the D.A assured me that he would try to look over the questions to better monitor the questioning. When Bella and I left we sat in the car as we tried to calm down some.

"Defense attorneys are fucking sharks."

I snapped and Bella placed her hand on my thigh. "Look at least we have a general idea of what they are going to ask us, please don't let this bother you. They are going to twist up the facts every which way they can to win that insanity plea. We just have to be honest and hope like hell it works." She told me and I sucked in a deep breath. She took my hand and placed it on her stomach.

"I know you can't feel her yet, but she's moving for you."

Bella told me and I smiled and looked at her, "I love you Isabella." She smiled at me, "I know, that's why we're here. Now let's go pick up our daughter." She told me and I placed a kiss on her lips then left for Emmett's place. When we arrived Bella used her key instead of knocking which I was happy about once we got inside and I saw that Rose was sleeping on the couch. I learned from last time we came over that waking up a pregnant sleeping Rose was like asking to be murdered. I could hear Morgan up stairs giggling and Bella and I walked up the steps. When we walked to the bedroom Emmett and Rose had set up for when Morgan spent the night we both stopped and Bella slapped her hand over her mouth while I tried not to laugh at what we saw.

"Morgan if you tell anyone you talked me into this; I will get you back when you are sixteen."

Emmett told her and Morgan laughed, "Emmy Bear we're ballerina's you need to wear the tiara too." She told him and I watched as Bella pulled her cell phone out her bag and held it up and recorded her large brother wearing a large pink puffy tutu with glitter on his face and a tiara on his head while spinning on his toes.

"Oh this is so hitting America's funniest home video's Payback is mine!"

She whispered to me with a smile on her face and I knew that Bella finally had how she was going to pay her brother back.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha…Emmett in a pink tutu!<strong>_

_**Probably only a few more chapters and a three part epilogue then I'll be done the story.**_

_**Pleeeaaassssseee leave reviews (In my best Morgan voice LOL) **_

**My facebook link is:**_ www__**(dot)**__facebook__**(dot)**__com/home__**(dot)**__php#!/profile__**(dot)**__php?id=100002567129416_


	61. Inspiration

**Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to the Twilight Characters. They and the amazing Saga are owned by the wonderful Stephanie Meyer. **

**A/N: I'm super happy you all are enjoying my story; Thanks so so much for all the add's to favorites and alerts I love watching the numbers go up : )**

**HELLO NEW READERS! TRUST ME YOU GUYS DID NOT GO UN-NOTICED THANKS SO MUCH FOR READING **

******More family moments and a lemon I will miss them when I am done this story. All of you are super fantastic for reading and I love all the support thanks! **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 59 Inspiration<strong>

**Bella POV**

"Bella you did not send this to America's funniest home videos."

"Oh yes I did big brother, and now I'm just waiting to see if it will get chosen to air on television."

I told him as I began to erase my class homework assignment off the broad. After I sent the video to America's funniest home videos yesterday I decided to let Emmett know I had it; so I sent it to Emmett's phone with the caption _Emmett 2 Bella 3 well maybe 13 because this video is worth ten points._ That was the reason for Emmett showing up to my job now.

"I didn't even know the two of you were standing there."

"I know, after I recorded it. We went back down stairs and pretended that we just came in, and you said I was a bad liar."

I told him with a smile and Emmett laughed, "As much as I hate it, I have to give this one too you little sister. This is definitely an epic come back, maybe hard to top." He replied and I laughed,

"There is no toping this…I win."

"Nope you know me better then that I'm not giving up."

Emmett told me leaning against the wall and looking at his phone probably watching the video again. After I finished cleaning off the broad I began packing my bag up, I knew Edward would be here soon to pick me up, he was running a little late because he had got caught up with a patient.

"Bella thank you so much for letting me borrow your class art supplies I…"

I turned to see that April's attention was taken by my massively large brother. I laughed then said, "He's married too April." I told her and she blushed. Even after my outburst we all seemed to get along and they took my warning with a grain of salt.

"Emmett this is my co-worker April, April this is my brother Emmett."

I introduced and Emmett shook her hand with his huge smile. I shook my head at him knowing he enjoyed turning heads. I swore if someone would let him do an underwear aid he would do it.

"Your brother? Jeez first the handsome husband then the charming brother in law…" I had forgotten she met Jasper last week when he and Alice dropped Morgan off here for me since Edward had to work late. "…and now the hot brother. Do you know any good looking single men?"

She asked and I laughed, "Actually yes, Emmett I think you should introduce her to Peter." I told him with a smirk and Emmett smiled at me then looked at April.

"He's isn't as dashing as I am, but I think you'll like him."

He told her and she blushed again handing me the art supplies container I let her borrow earlier in the day. Emmett quickly intercepted the container, "Shouldn't be carrying heavy objects little sister." He scowled and I rolled my eyes.

"Do all of them act like this with you?"

April asked and I laughed, "Yes, but Emmett is worse with his wife Rose so I don't complain too much." I told her and she laughed. April rubbed my belly then told me she would see me tomorrow and hoped I had ultrasound pictures to show off. Once she was out of the room, Emmett smiled at me.

"Since when do you make girlfriends?"

"I have girlfriends, Rose and Alice."

"Your husband's sister and your brother's wife."

"Emily."

"After she started dating your male best friend."

"Angela."

"That friendship formed in high school because both of your boyfriends played on the basketball team."

He told me and I laughed seeing his point, "Zafrina is my friend." I reminded him and he didn't say anything at first then said, "She use to date Quil doesn't count." I burst into laughter and shook my head.

"April is nice."

"So you don't think she's going to try and pounce on the hubby like the others?"

"No, now if you asked me that about the other teachers here my answer would be different. But April feels like she could be a good friend. Alice seems to think so."

I told him and he nodded his head, "Yeah Alice is never wrong, though I wish she was sometimes." He said and I laughed knowing he was referring to her being right about Rosalie being pregnant with a girl.

"I'm sorry I'm late love, are you ready?"

I heard Edward say from the door of the class room. I smiled seeing he was still wearing his scrubs, which let me know he was in a rush. "Yes I'm ready." I answered as he started to walk into the room. He shook Emmett's hand then came over and took my bag off the desk.

"I called Dr. McKay and told her we were running a little late."

I told him and he nodded his head then placed a soft kiss on my lips. "Edward you weren't going to warn me about the video?" Emmett asked with a smirk and Edward laughed.

"I'm married to her, which means I'm on her side."

Edward answered and I giggled. Emmett followed us out and I locked my room door behind me. We walked out to the car and told Emmett we would call him later about what the doctor would tell us. Then Edward and I left to pick Morgan up next I sat in the car and began to chew on my lip.

"Are you nervous about what Dr. McKay is going to say?"

"A Little, I mean I'm bigger than the average pregnant woman and I don't know I guess I'm waiting for the other shoe to drop."

"What happened to my optimistic wife?"

He asked and I giggled, "I'm still here." I replied and he took my hand into his then kissed it. "Nothing is wrong love, you are healthy and our baby is healthy." He told me and I smiled. He looked back at the road then said "My mother wants us to come over for dinner tonight." I nodded my head of course being fine with that, but I could tell there was a little more to it than that.

"My uncle and cousins will be there; apparently my uncle started dating someone and wants us to meet her."

"That's alright with me, why are you so uncomfortable about it?"

I asked him rubbing his thigh now as he drove, "Because the woman is Irina." He explained and I knew my jaw dropped open. "You are joking." I said and he shook his head.

"I don't know the details, but I'm serious. Apparently we missed a lot being away."

"I'll say, do you think she really loves your uncle?"

"Since Jane hasn't killed her yet, I would assume so."

He told me and I knew he was probably right, Jane wouldn't tolerate any woman using a man in her family, an especially not her father.

"Wow I mean, what did Carlisle say?"

"You know my dad; he wished them well."

He replied and I smiled because that sounded just like Carlisle. We pulled up outside Morgan's school and we climbed out of the car. Edward took my hand as we started to walk up the path to the school and I smiled watching the women stare.

"You would think we were celebrities."

Edward joked in my ear and I giggled, "No they just can't believe a delicious looking man like you are here with me, they probably think it's just because you knocked me up." I joked with him and he stopped walking and turned me to face him. He cupped my face and I watched his head lower to mine. "Then let's clear those thoughts from their minds right now." He said then took my lips and began to devour my mouth. I felt his hand on my low back and he dug his fingers into my back slightly and I wrapped my arms up around his neck and dug my fingers into his hair. I would have been embarrassed if I wasn't enjoying it so much. Edward lifted his face from mine when I started to take deep breaths; he wore a smug smile on his face.

"Think we changed their minds?"

"I am more than certain."

I replied and he laughed then placed one more peck on my lips then stepped away and took my hand. We finally walked into the building and walked to Morgan's class. When we arrived to the room, Morgan was sitting at her desk with a pout on her face. Rebecca smiled at the two of us as we entered the room,

"Morgan what's wrong?"

I asked her and she started o cry, "Morgan received a time out today in class as well as no recess." Rebecca told us and Edward's eyes went large. I knew the idea of his little girl being bad at school was surprising, honestly it surprised me too.

"What happened?"

"Morgan pulled another little girls hair _after_ hitting her."

"Morgan Amelia Cullen what have I told you about keeping your hands to yourself."

I scowled and she started to cry some more and she looked at Edward with those eyes and pout, "Oh no you don't young lady save those tears; why didn't you keep your hands to yourself?" Edward asked her and Morgan wiped at her eyes and didn't answer.

"Morgan answer your father."

I told her, "She wouldn't give me the crayons and she called Hannah a stupid head and made her cry." Morgan answered and I sucked in a deep breath. Of course the little girl in me wanted to say that little girl got what she deserved for calling little Hannah a stupid head, but the mother in me knew I needed to tell her violence was not the answer.

"Morgan not getting what you want is no reason to hit anyone, and you should have told Mrs. Robinson about what she said to Hannah not hit her."

Edward told her and she dropped her head. "Is the little girl alright?" I asked Rebecca and she nodded her head. "To be honest it reminded me a lot of you and Jessica Stanley in fourth grade." Rebecca said and I laughed slightly. Edward took Morgan's hand after getting her book bag and we headed out for my doctors' appointment. Edward got Morgan into the car and then opened the door for me to climb in; when I did he closed the door behind me.

"Mommy are you and daddy mad at me?"

"A little disappointed baby, you're not suppose to hit people just because you don't like what they say or do."

"I know but she made me mad."

"There will be a lot of people who make you mad Morgan; you can't just go around hitting them sweetie. You have to be the big girl."

"Ok, I'm sorry mommy."

She said with a pout, "I know you are baby, I love you." I told her and she smiled at me. "I love you too mommy." She replied. When Edward climbed into the car, Morgan looked up at him threw her long lashes. "I'm sorry daddy." She told him and I smirked when I saw Edward's shoulders soften and a smile touch his lips. He turned around and looked at her,

"I'm proud that you took up for your friend princess, but hitting is never the answer."

He told her and I tried not to roll my eyes that he was the one telling her this. "Ok." She said and then she smiled and said,

"I love you daddy."

I giggled because she was a smart little girl. Edward could never stay mad at her when she said that and Morgan hated if she thought he was even a little upset with her. I wondered how much that would change once she was a teenager.

"I love you too princess."

He told her then started the car and pulled out of the parking spot. We arrived to the doctor's office just hardly beating the grace period the office gave us. I walked up to the front desk and smiled at the nurse.

"Isabella Cullen, I have a 4 O'clock with Dr. McKay."

"Yes, she is waiting for you now."

She said with a smile, and then she waved over another nurse who told me to follow her. Edward and Morgan walked behind me and the nurse took me to first get my vitals done. When I had to step on the scale I became nervous. Edward helped me step up on it while Morgan watched smiling at me. When the nurse told me how much I gained since my last appointment I looked at Edward.

"I told you I was getting fat."

He laughed and I hit his shoulder, "You're not fat love, you're beautiful." He replied and I rolled my eyes. The nurse showed us to the exam room, "I need to use the bathroom." I told her and she smiled.

"You can use it after the ultrasound; the doctor wants your bladder full while she does the procedure."

She told me and I pouted making her and Edward chuckle. Edward helped me get comfortable on the exam table and Morgan took my hand.

"Is Mason ready to come out now?"

"No princess it's still too early."

I replied cutting my eyes at Edward for telling her that the baby name was Mason. She would be devastated when she found out it was Mackenzie instead. The room door opened and Dr. McKay came in with a smile on her face.

"How is my favorite family?"

She asked looking through my chart, "We're great!" Morgan answered for all of us and we laughed. Edward sat down and placed Morgan in his lap.

"That's good to know. Bella you're blood pressure is good, and your weight is on track."

"How I look like I swallowed five watermelons whole."

I joked and she laughed, "You're belly is a lot bigger than I expected but, let's see what's going on." She said preparing the ultrasound equipment. I sucked in a deep breath feeling nervous and Edward took my hand into his easing my mood some. Dr. McKay began the procedure and I watched the screen. I smiled when I saw the movement of my baby I was also now feeling.

"Everything appears to be good, only that…"

"Only what…"

Edward said in a panic, Dr. McKay didn't answer, instead she moved the wine over to the other side of my stomach and both she and Edward gasped. She pressed a button and I heard the heart beat. It was strong and fast "What? What's wrong?" I asked nervously. Then I looked closer at the screen.

"Is that a second set of legs?"

I asked as my heart beat started to speed up, then I noticed I was listening to two sets of heart beats, and one of them where not mine. "Yes it appears that way. Bella, Edward you guys are having twins." She said with a smile and I started to hyperventilate. I couldn't have twins the first time I gave birth, I heard horror stories.

"Love relax."

I heard Edward whisper in my ear, "Are you sure? I mean the first ultrasound showed one." I said and she smiled at me.

"It happens more often than not, that one hides behind the other, and the heartbeats appear in sync. But I am more than sure that you are having twins Bella. Which would explain your stomach being a little larger then we expected."

She answered and I looked up at Edward who was wearing a big goofy smile and said "This is all your damn fault." He laughed and placed a kiss on my forehead and replied by saying.

"It better be."

I rolled my eyes and looked back at Dr. McKay. "Are they both healthy?" I asked worried because it appeared one was bigger than the other. "Yes, perfectly, one is just apparently eating more." She told me and I smiled. I felt the babies movements again and I smiled seeing them on the screen. It scared me to think I was having twins but I also couldn't be happier knowing that Edward and I had created not one but two lives.

"Morgan mommy has two babies in her stomach."

I heard Edward whisper to Morgan, "Two? Really?" She asked and I giggled at how high her voice got. "Yes really, mommy is having twins." he said kissing her cheek.

"Would you guys like to know if they are boys or girls?"

"YES!"

Morgan yelled and we all laughed, Dr. McKay looked at Edward and I and we nodded our heads. She moved the wine over my stomach and smiled, "Alright the bigger one is a boy." She said and I laughed hearing Morgan and Edward say yes! She continued to move the wine over my stomach to the other side and I watched the baby stretch and giggled at the feeling it gave me.

"And baby number two is a girl."

She told us and I smiled, so Mackenzie was in there after all. "Daddy they twins like you and Aunt Ali." Morgan said and I giggled and actually hoped not.

"Morgan you're going to have a sister and a brother, are you excited?"

Dr. McKay asked and Morgan smiled and nodded her head yes, "I'm going to help mommy." She told her and I smiled. Dr. McKay examined the twins some more then took some still shots of the ultrasound and printed them out. One said Hi daddy, another said hi mommy and a third one just for Morgan said hi big sister. Edward told Morgan what it said and she giggled. After we finished up with the doctor's appointment and schedule another a appointment for next month, we walked out to the car. Morgan held my hand while her other hand touched my belly.

"So Mackenzie and Mason are in here?"

She asked me as Edward unlocked the car door, "Yes, so I guess we were all right." I told her she giggled then said,

"Nana was right, she said you were having two babies but I wasn't suppose to say anything."

Morgan told me and I laughed, "Did she now, what else did Nana say?" I asked her and Morgan blushed when she said, "That Pop Pop has two left feet." I tossed my head back in laughter. Edward put her in her car seat then opened the passenger door for me. He said he wanted to go home first so he could change and that was fine with me because I wanted to grab a strawberry yogurt out of our refrigerator and change Morgan out of her school clothes.

When we got home as always Snowflake greeted us at the door, "Snowflake mommy's has two babies!" Morgan yelled and Snowflake barked at her. Edward ran upstairs to change his clothes and I told Morgan to go do the same.

"Ok mommy, can I wear my Dora sweat suit?"

She asked, "Yeah sure baby go ahead." I told her and watched her run up the steps, Snowflake right behind her. "Stop running, Morgan!" I yelled to her as I walked towards the kitchen, "Ok!" She yelled back. I smiled feeling the babies….jeez that was going to take some getting use to. I walked into the kitchen and grabbed my yogurt and a spoon and began to eat it. The babies quickly responded and I giggled.

"You alright in here love?"

Edward asked coming into the kitchen shirtless. I licked my lips at the sight my sexy handsome made. Even with the scars his bullet wounds left behind he was delicious to look at, even more with my named tattooed over his heart as he told me. "Yes I'm fine; Mason and Mackenzie were just expressing their excitement for the yogurt." I replied and he laughed walking over to me. He placed his hand on my stomach and then lifted my head to look at him. He wiped yogurt from the corner of my mouth and I smiled at him.

"How do you feel about there being two of them?"

"I don't nervous and happy all at the same time. I mean I know the risk of a multiple pregnancy, but they are our babies. Mine and Yours and for that I love them even though I haven't laid an eye on them yet."

I told him and he smiled at me, "Yeah I love them just as much; two in one is always a deal." He joked and I laughed shaking my head. I hadn't realized I finished the yogurt until the spoon began to scrap the bottom. Edward chuckled then went to the refrigerator and pulled out another cup of yogurt. I smiled as he opened it and took the empty one out of my hand then used the spoon to scoop some out. He brought it to my lips and I gladly accepted it.

"I'll buy you another case tomorrow you're running out."

He told me and I knew that was possible, I had at least three this morning and two at lunch. "They like them." I told him and he smiled that crooked grin.

"I love hearing you say that."

"They...how are we going to figure out the nursery?"

"Do you want to do it or leave it to Alice?"

"I want to pick out the furniture."

I told him and he nodded his head and continued to feed me the yogurt. "Your mom told Morgan I was having two babies." I told him and he smiled.

"Mom expressed that to me, but I told her that at the first ultrasound there was only one baby."

"Guess she was right uh?"

"She would know better than anyone."

Edward told me and I laughed agreeing. After I finished the yogurt he was feeding me he tossed it in the trash and looked at me.

"Do you need another one, or will you be alright until we come home?"

He asked and I giggled, I was about to tell him I would be fine then I said, "Grab one just in case." He laughed placed a kiss on my lips and then walked back to the refrigerator.

**Edward POV**

"Jane, is Uncle Aro trying to hold on to his youth or something?"

Alice asked as we all stood in the kitchen watching Aro, Irina and my parents on the deck outback. "I honestly don't know, but I haven't seen him this happy since my mother was alive." Jane answered bringing her glass to her lips.

"Hey it's nothing wrong with dad pulling a young chick."

Felix said and I shook my head at him, "Felix shut up, if I came home with a guy dad's age would you be alright with that?" Jane asked him and he gave her a serious look making Alice and me laugh.

"The four of you are not standing in here watching them."

I heard Bella say, we all turned towards her voice and my beautiful wife had her hand on her hip. "Oh come on Bella you have to admit this is beyond weird. Just a few months ago she was all over Edward." Alice told her and Bella rolled her eyes.

"First of all the last time I had any problem out of Irina concerning Edward was almost eight months ago, it is very possible she fell in love. Yes it's a little disturbing it's with Edward's uncle Aro but who are we to judge what the heart wants."

Bella said and I smiled at my wife, "It's weird." Alice said turning back to look outside. Morgan came running through the kitchen with Irina's son behind her.

"Mommy can we go outside with Nana and Pop Pop?"

Morgan asked and Bella nodded her head. They went outside then Bella smiled and looking at Felix she said, "You always said you wanted a little brother Felix." Jane and Alice tossed their heads back in laughter.

"Bella you are lucky you are pregnant with my little cousins or I would toss you in the closest body of water I can fine."

Felix told her and Bella rubbed her belly. "I don't think Edward would let you do that to his darling wife." She said and Felix looked at me and I shrugged my shoulders.

"The wife is right, I wouldn't let it happen."

I told him and he shook his head laughing. "Bella I meant to ask you how you felt about being another Cullen wife to bring twins into the family." Jane said and Bella rolled her eyes. Then began to rub her stomach, I wasn't sure why it never crossed my mind before but every woman to marry into our family had twins.

"Jane ask me that again after I deliver."

Bella told her and Jane laughed, I watched Bella start to bit on her lip then she looked up at me. I knew what that meant and I walked to my parent's refrigerator and pulled out one of the three things of yogurt I brought with us. Bella had four main cravings, yogurt, eggs, Esme's spaghetti and rocky road ice cream. I made sure to keep the house full with eggs, ice cream and yogurt and my mother made the spaghetti whenever Bella or Rose would call her. I removed the seal off the yogurt and grabbed a spoon.

"Edward what are you doing?"

Jane asked with a smile, "Feeding my wife's craving." I said walking over to Bella and handing her the yogurt.

"Wait she didn't ask for it."

"Not with words she didn't, but I know my wife and she eats at least ten yogurts in one day."

I replied making everyone laugh as Bella continued eating the yogurt. "I swear, it's pretty much all I eat other then eggs and Esme's spaghetti." Bella told them. The back door opened and my mother walked in with a smile.

"You know this is like when you guys were in high school ease dropping."

She said walking over to Bella and rubbing her stomach. "So mom do you think Irina is for real with Uncle Aro?" Alice asked obviously not planning to be nice until she got the ok from our mother.

"Honestly yes, and believe it or not he knows about the little crush she had on you Edward. They met at a coffee shop and he saw her upset, so he went to talk to her. She told him she almost lost her job by coming on to her boss. Then something about her bosses crazy girlfriend and sister cursing her out. Aro quickly put together who she was talking about but decided not to mention that it was his nephew."

My mother told us and Bella and Alice giggled, "Did she really call us crazy?" Bella asked and Felix folded his arms over his chest when he said, "I believe she did, because it's true especially the pixie." I laughed and Alice slapped his massive arm.

"Watch it Felix you're talking about my future wife."

I heard Jasper say and Alice practically flew across the room, "Jazzy, I missed you. I hate when you have to work late." Alice said wrapping her arms around his neck. He kissed her lips and I looked away feeling like I was invading on a private moment.

"Now that Jasper is here we can have dinner."

My mother said, "Oh thank god I'm starving!"Bella shouted making everyone laugh. I took the empty yogurt carton out of her hand and tossed it in the trash. My mother told everyone it was time to eat and we all went to the dining room. I sat Morgan down at the kiddie table first then pulled out Bella's chair. Once my girls were situated I sat down. We blessed the food and everyone began to eat.

"Edward and Bella if this make either of you uncomfortable, I'm sorry. I swear I had no idea Aro was even your Uncle let alone even knew you when we started to date."

Irina said and Bella smiled at her, "Don't worry about it, these Cullen men do know how to sweep a woman off her feet." Bella told her and my mother laughed and agreed.

"When I found out that his last name was Cullen and not Mason, I think I almost died."

Irina told us and I smiled looking at my uncle, he used my grandfather's name as his last name. I had to admit that was creative.

"Oh Aro did Esme and Carlisle tell you we are naming our son Mason?"

Bella asked with a smile, and I actually watched my uncle get a little chocked up and Felix and I laughed. "That is fantastic Bella, thank you." Aro told her and Bella smiled at him and nodded her head. We continued with dinner with casual conversation and learned some more about Irina and my uncle. I was actually surprised when I found out that Irina wasn't as young as I thought she was.

"You were being chased by a cougar."

Bella teased in my ear and I laughed then said, "I prefer the lioness." She blushed then picked up her glass of juice and sipped from the cup. Alice talked about her wedding and then told Bella she would have to get fitted again.

"Alice I'll probably be twice this size by then, can we at least wait until June."

Bella said and Alice wined then agreed. Once dinner was over I told my parents I we would see them later because I needed to get my ladies home.

"Edward let me talk to you for a moment."

Carlisle said and I nodded my head then followed him to his office. When we entered his office he looked a little serious about whatever he was about to say.

"Edward I just wanted to talk to you father to son, and tell you how proud I am of the man you have become."

Carlisle said and I smiled running my fingers through my hair. "Thanks dad, I learned from the best man I know." I told him and he smiled.

"You and your sister are all grown now, starting families of your own and I couldn't be a prouder parent that the two of you turned out to be amazing adults."

"We have great parents; I hope to be even half the father you were with us."

"You already are with Morgan, and you will be with Mackenzie and Mason too."

He replied and I smiled at the faith my father had in me, "What I also wanted to tell you was that your mother and I opened up savings bonds in the children's names " He said walking over to where I knew his safe was located. He opened then took something out and closed it back. Then he walked over to me and handed me what appeared to be three savings bonds. They all simply said M. Cullen and I smiled.

"How did you guys know Bella was having twins,"

"She married into the family and she's carrying almost as heavy as your mother was with you and Alice."

He told me and I laughed we talked some more then I left out the office when we heard Alice shouting at Felix to put her down.

"Nope admit that you are an annoying evil pixie first and then I'll put you down."

He told her and I laughed seeing Felix had Alice over his shoulder. "Jasper are you just going to stand there?" Alice shouted at him, "Darling you know I don't get involved in family fights." Jasper replied and Bella and Jane laughed,

"Felix put your cousin down."

Aro said with a smile on his face, Felix laughed then lowered Alice to the floor. Alice slapped him repeatedly doing no actual damage to him. I walked over to Bella and wrapped my arms around her waist. She responded by leaning back into me.

"Ready to go?"

I asked in her ear, she nodded her head yes. We told everyone we would talk to them all later and we left for home. Like I expected both Bella and Morgan fell asleep in the car. I drove home quickly and then picked Morgan up and woke Bella.

"We're home love."

I whispered into her ear. She rubbed her eyes and slowly woke up. "That was fast." She said giving me a look that said I know what you did.

"I just wanted to get my girls into bed."

I told her she shook her head and climbed out of the car. We went inside and I took Morgan upstairs and watched Bella walk to the kitchen probably for more yogurt I was sure. I put Morgan to bed and then went into my and Bella's bedroom to see that my wife hadn't come upstairs yet. I kicked of my shoes and removed my shirt and belt. Then I went down stairs to find Bella, I could hear her talking and I stopped when I heard her say,

"…I was really surprised to find out that there are two of you in here, but just know I cannot wait to meet you guys. Mason I'm sure will be just as charming as your father, and Mackenzie I know that just like your sister you'll have your daddy wrapped around your finger."

I smiled knowing she was probably right, "…The two of you were created by love and I promise you will be surrounded but nothing but it. Your daddy and I love you guys, and Morgan can't wait to meet you, but don't scare mommy and come out too soon. Wait until July, wouldn't want to give daddy a heart attack before you two turn one would you?" she joked and I smiled again. I finally decided to walk into the kitchen and she smiled up at me,

"I was looking for you upstairs."

I said and she smiled then looked back at her belly, "I was sitting here talking to them and they didn't move. The minute you said that it was a party in my stomach." She said and I walked over to her with a smile.

"You think they know my voice already?"

"They should since you talked to my stomach every day since we found out I was pregnant."

She told me and I laughed. I knew that the baby, well babies couldn't hear me then, but I couldn't help but talk to them.

"Are you ready to go to bed, love?"

"Actually I was hoping to take a bath, my back is killing me."

Bella told me and I nodded my head reaching my hand out for hers. She placed her hand in mine and stood up from the chair she was sitting in. I tossed the empty carton of yogurt in the trash then we went up stairs and I started running the bath for Bella,

"My parents brought the children savings bonds."

I told her walking back into the bedroom, "All three of them?" Bella asked and I nodded my head with a smile. I grinned at the fact that in a little over a year I was a married man, with a daughter and two on the way. Life was good and I had no complaints. Bella started to undress and I tried not to laugh at the trouble she was having getting her sweater off. I walked over to her and helped her undress completely until she stood in nothing but her bra and panties. I sucked in a deep breath as I looked her body over. She was gorgeous and I wanted to show her just how much. I ran my finger slowly across her neck and she blushed looking up at me.

"Go check the tub Edward."

She told me in a soft voice and I pulled myself away from her and walked back to our bathroom. I turned the water off and when I turned around Bella was standing at the bathroom door.

"Are you joining me?"

"Is that an invitation?"

"It is if you're accepting."

She replied with a smile on her face. I watched her as she removed her underwear and my jaws tighten as I tried to control the urge I was having to take her. She stepped into the tub and smiled at me.

"Are you coming Sergeant or are you going to just sit there and watch me?"

I stood up and removed the rest of my clothing then climbed into the large Jacuzzi tub with her. I sat down first and she sat down between my legs. She laid back against my chest and I wrapped my arms around her.

"Have you thought about middle names?"

I asked her and she placed her head back on my shoulder and I began to knead her lower back to relieve the pressure there, "Yes, I was thinking Anthony and Elizabeth." She said and I smiled because Elizabeth was my grandmother's name.

"I wanted Mackenzie's middle name to be Marie."

"MMC sounds like a wrestling show."

Bella said and I laughed agreeing, "Maybe we can name the next one Marie." She told me and I her turned her head slightly so I could look into her eyes.

"So you want more after these two?"

"I probably will, not right away but I will."

"I like the sound of that very much Mrs. Cullen."

I told her then placed a kiss on her neck, "So Mason Anthony Cullen and Mackenzie Elizabeth Cullen is alright with you?" She asked me and I placed a kiss on the other side of her neck.

"Yes, all three of them can be called MAC."

I told her realizing that Mason and Morgan's initials spelled MAC and it was the first three letters of Mackenzie's, Bella giggled, "I didn't even notice that until you just said that." She told me and I smiled into her neck. I ran my hand over her body slowly and let my hand linger where my name was tattooed on her hip.

"Have I told you how much I love seeing my name on you?"

"Yes."

She said breathlessly as I began to massage her inner thighs. "Mmm have I told you how much I love you?" I asked her sliding my hand between her legs and brushing my thumb over her clit.

"Yes."

She moaned that time and I smiled, "Have I told you how undeniably desirable you are to me?" I asked now pushing two fingers inside of her. I watched her face now as her eyes fluttered closed and she bit her lip. I lifted my left hand and began to massage her breast,

"Answer me Isabella; do you know how much I desire you every minute of every day?"

I asked her softly kissing her neck, pinching her nipple between my fingers and pumping my fingers inside of her. She whimpered and lifted her hips slightly. "I think so." She replied and I knew she was being stubborn, I bit her shoulder and cupped between her legs causing friction over her clit as I pumped my fingers inside of her faster.

"I don't want you to think so; I want you to know so love."

"Then show me."

She ordered and I smiled more than happy to oblige her demand. "I love how your skin taste against my tongue I told her." Then slowly slid my tongue over her neck and shoulder, "I love how you feel my hand perfectly." I told her cupping her breast, and between her legs. I watched her cheeks flush that shade of pink,

"I love the way your body responds to my touch."

I told her noticing her rocking her hips against my hand; she was close so I worked my fingers inside of her curling and pumping until she gripped my hand. I made the come here motion and she cried out a soft moan that echoed in the bathroom. "I fucking love when you do that." I said against her ear, hard as steel now. Bella smiled at me and I lifted her slightly then lowered her back down until she fully wrapped around my shaft.

"Do you feel what you do to me? That's how much I desire you Isabella, Only you."

I told her rocking up into her now; she gripped my arms and matched my strokes. She rocked against me and began to swirl her hips. I dropped my head in her neck to keep from groaning out loud as she rode me causing waves in the water. "I know baby, now make me come." She told me and I held her hips and worked her entire body as my hands touched every where they could reach. Bella moaned and whimpered my name as I cupped her neck and pulled her back against my body.

"Shh, we don't want to wake the kids Mrs. Cullen."

I told her and she giggled then bit down on her lip when I made those small circles over her clit she loved so much. "I'm close Edward." She told me and I told her to make herself come. She pushed my hand out the way and lying back against my chest I watched as she plucked at her clit and rode me faster and faster. Watching her I felt my balls become tight, I wouldn't last much longer watching her make herself come as she rode my cock. Then I watched as she braced her hands on the side of the tub and lifted herself up then slammed back down on me. I took her hands into mine being her leverage and she did it again making us both moan. Water started to splash out of the tub but I don't think either of us cared by then.

"Uh fuck I'm about to come."

Bella growled and I interlaced out fingers holding her hands tighter as I started to hammer into her as she lifted and dropped over me repeatedly. I continued to deep stroke her until I felt her walls lock around me and watched her entire body flush that shade of pink I loved so much. When she went to slam back down on me I met her with a force and she cried out my name louder than before and I pulled her back against me then took her mouth to accept all of her moans. She dug her nails into my thighs as she continued to ride me until I growled into her mouth feeling my own release storm through me. After we both slowly came down from our release she giggled then placed her hand over her stomach.

"I told you to be quiet"

I teased and she giggled again, "I couldn't help it, you are gifted Sergeant. They are proof of that." She told me and I laughed and kissed her neck.

"I just have amazing inspiration Mrs. Cullen."

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: You guys asked for twins one boy one girl and you got it because I love the reviews!**_

_**And were you shocked by Irina dating Aro too? (Swear she didn't know Aro was Edward's uncle)**_

_**And Morgan getting in trouble at school, then her excitement about her baby brother and sister. Man I love that kid…lol**_

_**Oh and Bella and the yogurt, I had a similar craving when I was pregnant…lol**_

_**Finally fun in the bathtub wish I could take a bath with Edward cthu ; )**_

_**Probably only about 4 or 5 more chapters and a three part epilogue then I'll be done the story.**_

_**Pleeeaaassssseee leave reviews (In my best Morgan voice LOL)**_

_**Oh and also the honeymoon clip for Breaking Dawn that they showed at comic con is on my facebook page go check it out I was so excited!**_

**My facebook link is:**_ www__**(dot)**__facebook__**(dot)**__com/home__**(dot)**__php#!/profile__**(dot)**__php?id=100002567129416_


	62. End of a Journey

**Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to the Twilight Characters. They and the amazing Saga are owned by the wonderful Stephanie Meyer. **

**A/N: I'm super happy you all are enjoying my story; Thanks so so much for all the add's to favorites and alerts I love watching the numbers go up : )**

**HELLO NEW READERS! TRUST ME YOU GUYS DID NOT GO UN-NOTICED THANKS SO MUCH FOR READING **

******Super sorry this took so long, it's the trial. It was a super mess in my head and had a rather hard time getting out of my head and on the computer screen. All of you are super fantastic for reading and I love all the support thanks! **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 60 End of a Journey <strong>

**Bella POV**

I was seven months pregnant now, seven months and I looked like I was about to pop any day now. I grabbed Edward's light blue button up shirt and slid my arms into it. Alice was against me wearing Edward's shirts, but I honestly didn't care what the pixie wanted me to do. It was a lot easier putting on his shirts then it was putting on my own.

"Love we have to leave, court starts in an hour."

I heard Edward say from our bedroom doorway, today was finally the day of Henry and James trial. D.A Lawson informed us that Henry was pretty much a done deal because they had him on camera killing three officers but James would be the challenge because he hadn't actually killed anyone. Edward was smiling at me still with that look in his eyes as if I was the most beautiful woman in the world. I saw he had a strawberry yogurt in his hand and I smiled biting on my lip. I tried to look down at me feet and remembered I needed to tie my buckle my shoes

"I can't buckle my shoes."

I told him with a pout and he smiled at me as he walked over to rescue me from myself. First he opened the yogurt and hand it to me with a spoon. He knelt down in front of me and began to buckle my shoes. I slowly finished buttoning my shirt, well his shirt and tried to calm my nerves. I ate the yogurt and just like that the twins and I were relaxed and happy. It wasn't that I was facing James and Henry that bothered me, it was that a room full of people would be listening to my every word. Edward stood up from the floor looking like the glorious man he was and I bit my lip admiring him in his teal suit.

"I look hideous compared to you."

"Don't be ridiculous Bella, you look beautiful."

He replied holding his hand out to help me up from the bed. I slowly stood up and Mason kicked, I was sure it was Mason because last ultrasound revealed he was on my right and Mackenzie was on my left. I rubbed the spot he kicked and Edward's hand soon replaced mine.

"Give your mom a break Mason."

He told him as if he would actually listen, "Is your mother here?" I asked since Esme was taking Morgan to school for us this morning.

"Yeah, she's feeding Snowflake with Morgan."

He told me pushing my thick curls out of my face, "I guess I'm ready then." I said soothing Mason and Mackenzie because I knew my racing heart was disturbing them. He kissed the top of my head then said, "After today we'll be done with all of this." I nodded my head and we proceeded down stairs.

"Mommy Nana said she was picking me up from school."

Morgan said as I walked down the stairs, "Yeah she is princess and you're going to be a good girl at school and with Nana right?" I asked her brushing her curls out of her face.

"Yes, I promise."

She told me with a smile, "You two should get going. I have her and we will see you both when you come home." Esme told us and I nodded my head. Edward helped me with my jacket and we told them bye and left for the court house. We drove in silence most of the way, well I was silent. Edward was humming my lullaby as every few minutes his hand would rub my stomach. I swore they always knew when it was daddy touching my stomach because they kicked like crazy as if already fighting for his attention, and then minute he pressed lightly they stopped like obedient children.

"Bella if you don't want to do this…"

"Edward there is no way for me to get out of it if I wanted to…"

"I would find a way."

He replied and I smiled, "I know you would baby, and trust me I love you for it. But I'm fine really. You know I just don't like being the center of attention and testifying will do just that." I told him and he nodded his head in understanding. He took my hand into his and interlaced our fingers.

"If you get nervous just look at me, I testify before you so I'll be in the room when it's your turn."

He told me and I nodded my head happy to hear that news. I took a deep breath and he started to hum my lullaby again. My cell phone rung and I quickly answered seeing it was my father.

"Hey dad."

"Hey Bells, are you guys almost here?"

"Yeah we're on our way now."

I replied and Edward looked at me and mouthed fifteen minutes, "Edward said we'll be there in fifteen." I informed him. My father, Jake, Joselyn, and even Victoria all had to testify as character witnesses also

"Alright Bells, see you guys when you get here."

He told me then hung up; we sat quietly until we pulled into the parking lot of the court house. Edward quickly paid for parking then found a spot.

"Remember love after today all of this is over."

Edward told me and I nodded my head. We climbed out of the car and Edward quickly took my hand in his. We walked into the court house, and proceeded through security. I giggled when I watched Edward's jaws tighten as the officer scanned over my body. The minute he was finished Edward took my hand and practically snatching me as we started up the hall.

"Baby he was just doing his job."

"He wanted me to kick his ass."

Edward replied and I giggled again. I saw my father talking to Agent Logan and Agent Rider and they stopped talking when they saw us coming.

"Bella you look amazing."

Agent Rider said giving me a side hug and a kiss on my cheek, "I look like I swallowed Pluto." I replied making all the guys laugh as each greeted Edward and I.

"You look beautiful Bells."

My father said kissing the top of my head, It was amazing the change my father had made and I loved it. "I keep telling her that Charlie but she's not listening." Edward told him shaking his hand. I felt Mackenzie stretch this time and I rubbed over what I assumed was her foot. I knew they were pretty tight because their movements were beginning to get uncomfortable. Edward noticed and placed both his hands on my stomach and pressed lightly, and their movements stopped.

"Do you need to sit down?"

He asked me and I nodded my head yes. He quickly escorted me to the bench that sat outside of the room and I sat down. I saw Jacob coming up the hallway as he tried fixing his tie. I giggled because I knew how much he hated wearing the things. He approached Charlie and they shook hands and shared a few polite words. Then Jacob walked over to us with a half smile, I noticed his nervousness. The three of us being civil with each other was still new and honestly it felt weird. Jacob stood in front of us and stuffed his hands into his pockets.

"Hey Edward, Bella."

"Hey Jacob."

Edward replied still rubbing my stomach trying to still our babies' movements when they started up again. Mason seemed to have stopped but Mackenzie wanted more of her daddy's attention obviously. Jacob stood there in silence and none of us said a thing so I asked,

"How's Anna?"

"She's good."

He replied still looking awkward. "You look good Bella." He said then his eyes shot to Edward's as if he expected Edward to get angry. I looked at Edward and only saw him smiling as if he had received the compliment.

"Thank you Jake. Leah made you wear a tie?"

I asked with a smile to break the ice and Jacob and Edward laughed. I saw Victoria and she quickly came over to us and rubs my stomach and she and Edward shared a whispered conversation which I assumed was about her nephew. When Joselyn arrived she didn't speak with anyone she sat alone. "It's good to see you all made it on time." I heard the voice of D.A Lawson say as he came up the hall. He greeted all of us then briefed us that one by the on the bailiff would be calling us into the court room. He said that after we finished testifying we had to stay in the court room so that the defense couldn't claim that the witnesses conspired after testifying. After he finished briefing us he disappeared behind the large wooden doors, Agent Logan and Rider going with him.

Everyone set quietly in their own thoughts. I placed my head on Edward's shoulder we waited for what felt like forever. Dad was called first and he kissed the top of my head before he went inside. I chewed on my lip and Edward whispered in my ear for me to relax. But I couldn't because I knew that Edward was the next witness. He talked to the twins for awhile earning smiles from everyone who was still in the hall.

"Kenzie please don't do the eye and pout thing like you mom and sister, I don't think I could take it if all three of you do it."

Edward said and I smiled because he already gave her a nick name, "Mason, I'm sorry body but if you are anything like me you be a sucker for them too, especially your moms." Edward continued looking up at me with a crooked grin on his face.

When they called him he softly kissed my lips and told me to try and relax. I nodded my head and promised him that I would. He got up and then entered the big wooden doors. I sucked in a deep breath and Victoria came over to me,

"Relax Bella, if you freak we both know so will Edward."

"I know, but all of them people. Jeez what if I fall?"

I asked her and she giggled, "You're worried about falling, and here I thought you were nervous about facing James and Henry." She said and I laughed too. She distracted me by asking about the babies and I grinned the entire time I answered her questions. I saw Jacob smile my way every once in a while and I returned his smile. When they called him he nodded his head to me and walked into the room.

"Why does it feel like this is taking forever?"

I asked her and she shrugged her shoulders, "Because none of us want to be here." She answered and I laughed agreeing. We continued to talk to distract each other. Victoria then asked how Morgan was doing and I watched Joselyn look over at us and I smiled at her. She smiled back then quickly looked away.

"Morgan's incredible! She's been doing great in school and I think her sight is starting to come back. God I love that little girl, and she's so excited about being a big sister."

"That's fantastic Bella! I'm so excited and happy for you guys really."

"Thanks Victoria, but if you didn't save Morgan that night we wouldn't have her in our lives to began with. So thank you."

I told her and she smiled, "I was doing my job." She informed me and I shook my head. "You went beyond your job, because another doctor would have given up on her." I told her and she smiled.

"I knew she was special."

She replied and I grinned because I completely agreed. They called her next and she squeezed my hand then with a reassuring smile. Then she disappeared behind the doors with the rest of them. I looked over at Joselyn and slowly pulled myself up from my seat. I wobbled over to her and once I was standing directly in front of her she looked up at me.

"How have you been Joselyn?"

I asked her and she smiled at me, "I've been making it, how about you?" She asked me and I rubbed my belly, "About to pop." I told her and she chuckled lightly. I stood there neither of us saying anything, I lowered myself down next to her and sucked in a deep breath.

"Will this be your first time facing them since that day?"

I asked her and she nodded her head yes, "Mine too." I told her and she looked at me, "You seem to be alright." She said and I smiled.

"I have a wonderful husband, family and friends. If it wasn't for them I don't know what I would do."

"Probably going insane like me."

Joselyn said under her breath. I chewed on my lip then took her hand into mine. I knew it was a bold move, but it was obvious she had no one.

"If you ever want to talk you could call me."

"You don't have to do that Bella, I'll be fine."

She told me, "I want to help you Joselyn. My sister in laws, sister is a psychiatrist if you would feel better talking to her. I saw her, and though I may not be as haunted as you are it still helped me." I told her and she looked over at me and smiled.

"Why are you always so sweet?"

"If you say that to my brother he'd call you delusional."

I joked and she laughed, "Really Bella, that's how I knew you would be a wonderful mom to Morgan." She told me and I knew I was blushing.

"You know you can see her, Edward and I really wouldn't mind. I mean of course we would talk to her about it first but know Joselyn if you ever wanted to see her we are alright with it."

I told her and she smiled, "There you go being sweet again. I'm not ready to see Morgan just yet. I don't even know what to say to her. When I'm ready you and Edward will be the first to know." She informed me and I smiled. I heard the large doors open again and the bailiff came out.

"Isabella Cullen!"

He yelled and I sucked in a deep breath and stood up. I gave Joselyn an assuring smile then began to walk to the large doors so I could testify. When I entered the room all eyes were on me and I hated it. I spotted Edward and dad sitting together and they both smiled at me. I continued up the little aisle and D.A Lawson held the little gate open for me escorting me to the stand. The bailiff came to me holding the bible and he told me to raise my right hand.

"Do you swear to tell the truth and nothing but the truth so help you god?"

"I do."

"You may be seated."

He told me and when I sat down I looked right over to the defense table and looked at James and Henry. I sucked in a deep breath then looked over at Mr. Lawson who was now approaching me.

"State your full name for the court."

"Isabella Marie Swan Cullen."

I said smiling at the Cullen part, it still amazed me that I was married to that glorious man. I saw Edward smile at me and I blushed.

"You are the wife of Edward Cullen and daughter of Charlie Swan correct?"

"Yes."

"Do you remember what happened that night the defendants broke into the cabin?"

"Yes, I remember."

"Would you share with the court what happened?"

He asked and I nodded my head and began to describe the night to them, I was sure they already heard all of this but I knew they needed it from my point of view. I saw Edward watching me closely and I know he was waiting for that sign we agreed on.

"When Henry put the gun to your head, did you think he was going to kill you?"

"I know if he was given the opportunity he would have, but I was more worried about my daughter's life then my own."

"Yes, your daughter Morgan, you and your husband adopted her from her biological mother in October correct?"

"Yes."

"Is it true that Henry called Morgan his daughter?"

"Yes, but she's not."

"She is you lying bitch!"

Henry shouted making me jump in my seat, the judge banged the gavel and told the lawyer to get him under control. I saw Edward's jaw tighten and he looked like he was about to jump up and kick Henry' ass. I saw my dad whisper to him and I tried to give him a reassuring smile that I was fine,

"Mrs. Cullen, when you and your husband adopted Morgan was the two of you aware that Henry believed he was her father?"

"No we weren't."

"Would it have made a deference?"

"No, we love Morgan and she _is_ our daughter."

I replied earning smiles from everyone in the room, "What information did you know about Morgan's biological father?" He asked me and I shifted in my seat. I hated that it felt like Morgan's adoption was on trial but I knew he was trying to make it clear just why Henry came after us.

"Joselyn, Morgan's biological mother said that he gave up his parental rights. She provided our lawyer with a copy and it was confirmed legit."

"That's bull shit!"

Henry yelled, "Get your client under control or he will be removed." The judge warned. "Exhibit C the document Mrs. Cullen is referring to." Mr. Lawson said holding up a sheet of paper I assumed was what he claimed it to be.

"What did Henry tell you that night?"

"That all he wanted was his daughter."

I said biting on the side of my jaw, "Let the state present Exhibit D, the DNA test that was performed on Morgan and Henry proving that he is not the girl's father." Mr. Lawson said and I sucked in a deep breath remembering the day we had to take Morgan to the hospital so they could do that. I watched the shock cover Henry's face.

"Mrs. Cullen did you believe that Henry would have hurt Morgan?"

"No because he really believed she was his daughter, but I wouldn't have let him anywhere near _my_ daughter."

"Do you believe that he was in a clear mind that night?"

"I'm no shrink but I've been around the both of them to know that, that night was their normal mindset."

"Why would you say that?"

"Henry was put together, he seemed in control of the situation, well until he was surprised by my husband and brothers, and James has always been an ass when it came to women and towards Edward in general and that night was no different for either of them."

I replied and he smiled at me and nodded his head, "No further questions your honor." Mr. Lawson said sitting down. The defense attorney got up and slowly walked towards me.

"Mrs. Cullen, can you tell the court your relationship to my clients."

"Um, I don't have a direct relationship with the defendants. James use to work at the hospital with my husband and Henry was on the force with my father."

I answered then began to chew on my lip, "So you have no direct relationship with them and yet you believe that was their normal mindset that night?" He asked and I sucked in a deep breath.

"Yes I do, because though I didn't know them personally I saw them enough. Whenever I would visit my father at the station or visit Edward at the hospital."

"So when you visited your husband at the hospital was that when you made passes at my client James?"

"I never made any passes towards James."

"Really, because our sources show that you have a habit of seducing men and driving them to substance abuse. Care to tell us about what happened between you and you're ex Jacob Black?"

He asked and Mr. Lawson jumped up, "Objection relevance!" he yelled and the judged nodded his head then turned to the lawyer.

"Make your point Martin, or drop it."

"It appears that you have tendencies to lead men on, is it at all possible you lead my client on then turned him down when your husband found out?"

"No, because I never gave your client the idea that I wanted anything to do with him. He came after me on his own, to get back at Edward."

"Right, so you never had an affair with my client?"

"Fuck no, not even in my worst nightmares."

I snapped making the people in the court chuckle, "Mrs. Cullen, language." The judge warned and I apologized.

"Interesting, what about with Henry?"

"No! Let me make this clear for you, you pompous fucking idiot. I have NEVER had an affair with either of your clients."

I snapped making everyone laugh again. The judge didn't chastise me but he gave me a warning look. The lawyer seemed to back off about that. I began to rub my stomach because Mason and Mackenzie started to move around again.

"Are you alright Mrs. Cullen do you need to take a break?"

The judge asked and I shook my head and told him I was alright, "Mrs. Cullen you said you believe Henry would have killed you that night, why would he do something like that knowing he would have no way out?" He asked me and I rolled my eyes,

"You have to ask your client that question."

"Let me rephrase, if Henry was in control as you put it, wouldn't it mean he would have been more rational?"

"No, he needed leverage to try and get out the cabin alive so he used me. Do I believe if he had gotten out of the cabin with me and then killed me? Yes I do believe that."

I answered, and he nodded his head. I could tell he planned on me being intimidated by being in front of James and Henry, but I wasn't and it was leaving him with nothing. "I'm done with this witness." He said walking back to his seat. The judge asked Mr. Lawson if he had any further questions and he told him no,

"You may step down now Mrs. Cullen."

He told me and the bailiff helped be down, and Mr. Lawson held the gate open for me. Edward was waiting and took my hand into his. We walked back to the seat next to my father and sat down. Edward kissed my lips then rubbed my stomach causing the twins to stretch then relax.

"You did good love."

He told me and I bit my lip hoping that I had.

**Edward POV**

I wasn't comfortable leaving Bella out in the hall, but I knew that I had to go testify. After being sworn in I sat down and the D.A got up and walked over to me.

"Will you state you full name and rank for the court?"

"Edward Anthony Cullen; Sergeant of the Marine Corp."

"First let me say thank you for serving our country Dr. Cullen."

He said and I nodded my head, "Could you tell us your relationship to James McCarter?" He asked me and I looked over at James then back at him.

"We worked to together at Forks' hospital."

"Did the two of you get along?"

"No, he wanted my job and tried to imply I only had it because my father was on the broad."

"Was that the only issue between you and Dr. McCarter?"

"No, I felt he was disrespectful to the women that worked with us in the hospital. I frequently called him on it."

"Have you ever had any other problems out of James other then the obvious ones?"

He asked me and I knew he was referring to a complaint I filed with Charlie months before any of this happened. "After he was fired we had a run in at the city Zoo. To me he was being his self, he was making comments about what he would do to my wife if he had the chance, and then he said he should take her and our daughter Morgan from me since I got him fired. I told him over my dead body and he said that could be arranged." I replied and he nodded his head, while James avoided my eye contact.

"Did you believe James was going to do something to your wife and daughter?"

"Yes, it was why I notified my father in law about it."

"Did you hear from Dr. McCarter again after that day?"

"No, nothing until October when I found out he shot an officer Jacob Black after robbing a pharmacy."

I answered and again he nodded his head at me, "Have you and James ever come into a physical fight before that night at the cabin?" he asked me and I was about to say no when I remembered the day I gripped him up at the hospital.

"No so much physical fight as me gripping him up and telling him to watch what the hell he said about my wife and the women we worked with."

I replied to him wanting to be honest so that the defense couldn't use it against me later. "Can you tell me about that night at the cabin Edward?" he asked and I told him everything that happened that night and I watched Henry jaw become tight.

"What did you knew about Henry before that night?"

"Nothing, I never knew him directly, only that he was an officer that worked under my father in-laws supervision."

"Did you believe he would have killed your wife that night?"

I sucked in a deep breath and my nostrils flared as I tried to get the thought of a dead Bella out of my head, "Yes, I saw the video of him killing three officers and the video of him killing a family friend and my ex. So I believed he was capable of killing my wife that night if we would have slipped up in any way." I hadn't told Bella that I saw them video's because honestly it wasn't something she needed to know about.

"You've been in combat Sergeant Cullen?"

"Yes."

I answered, "So seeing those videos in your opinion as a Sergeant, do you believe that Henry was unstable at any of those moments?" He asked me and I looked at Henry then Lawson.

"No, he was in complete control of his actions. I've seen unstable men in battle and they don't shoot like he did."

"Thank you, no further questions."

He said sitting down, I watched as Henry and James's attorney leaned over and said something to the both of them, then he got up.

"Sergeant Cullen, Dr. Cullen how do you prefer to be addressed?"

"Edward is fine."

"Alright Edward, you said that you have gripped my client James up would you care to tell us why?"

He asked and I sucked in a deep breath, "He would make inappropriate remarks about my wife, and things he wanted to do to her. He would do this until I would snap." I answered knowing he was about to try and run with that,

"So it would appear you became angry. Similar to the way you threaten to kill my client that night at the cabin."

He said and I didn't reply because it wasn't a question and I wasn't going to deny the truth. "Do you deny that you threaten my client?" He asked me and I sucked in a deep breath and thought about my words before I spoke.

"Henry placed a gun to my wife's head. My pregnant wife's head, while our daughter slept in the bed. Then the motherfucker groped my wife in front of me threaten to kill her and take my daughter, so if you are asking me if by then I was pissed off enough that I threaten to kill him. I would have to yes, and in return ask what man wouldn't have done the exact same thing."

I replied and the Judge warned me about my language. I saw Henry look my way and I stared at him intensely until he looked away.

"Edward it seems to me that you have an anger problem, do you deny also hitting my client James that night as well?"

"I haven't denied anything first of all, and yes I did hit James that night, but again what man wouldn't have done the same?"

I replied back and I could see the jury making faces in agreement. "Those other men aren't on trial." He informed me and I smiled at him.

"Neither am I."

"You said that you believe they were mentally stable that night, so are implying that even with all the anger in you, you were also stable?"

"Yes, I was fully aware of my actions, maybe not my surroundings but my actions. As a soldier we are taught to never lose control, and I know for a fact that on my father in-laws force he teaches the same to his officers."

I replied and I watched Charlie smile and nod his head at me. "What about James?" he asked me looking over at James and then back at me.

"Do you believe he was stable?"

"James was the James I've always known so yes I do believe that he was stable that night."

"I'm done with this witness your honor."

He said nodding his head and walking away. The judge told me I was excused and I stepped down and began to walk to the seat. James smiled at me and I mouthed 'fuck you' then walked to my seat sitting next to Charlie. Next they called up a shrink who was already in the room, and I smiled when he pretty much confirmed what I said. They played the video for the jury and the shrink and he still agreed with me. I wanted to go check on Bella but I knew I wasn't allowed to leave the room. They called on Jacob next and I watched him nervously enter the room. He went to the stand and the D.A began to question him about what he thought about Henry and the night James shot him. The defense jumped right into bringing up if he thought it was at all possible that James obsession with Bella was due to her leading him on.

"I've known Bella for a long time, and she's not that kind of woman. Also James could never have a woman like her, and he knows it. If you ask me I say that's why he was so infatuated with her."

"Right? So Mr. Black is that why you were so infatuated with her?"

He asked and I watched Jacob's jaw go tight. "Like I said I've known Bella for a long time. Grade school, it's impossible to really know Bella and not love her. We dated for a while but things didn't work out." He replied looking at me then back at the attorney.

"So she seduces?"

"No, that's what makes her so enticing. She's not like other women; she has always been a loyal woman, wife to her husband. I know her well enough to know that she damn sure wouldn't have risked her marriage for scum like James."

"So you don't believe Isabella could have led my client on as some game?"

"No! Why are you asking me about her as if she's on trial? James went after her on his own accord the same way Henry decided to go after their daughter with some bull shit story he told his self."

Jacob snapped and I had to smile because he obviously scared the fuck out of the attorney. I watched the Judge whisper to Jacob I was sure she was telling him to watch his language. The attorney dismissed Jacob and then called his next witness Victoria. When Victoria walked in she looked over at me and mouth 'she's fine' and I relaxed some in my seat. Victoria was sworn in and the defense questioned her first.

"How do you know my client Victoria?"

"We messed around for a while."

She answered obviously uncomfortable, "Messed around?" He asked as if he didn't know what she meant. She glared at him.

"We fooled around."

"I do not understand."

"We fucked, is that more clear for you!"

She spat making everyone in the court room laugh. The judge whispered to her and I wondered if the judge was ready to just fine us all for our language.

"Would you care to tell us more about your relationship with Dr. McCarter?"

"Yes I do care because I don't see what my sex life has to do with whether or not I think James is a psychopath."

"You know another side of James's character other people don't. Do you believe that James was mentally stable?"

"Yes and No."

"I just need one answer."

"I think that James was a mental fucking ass for the way he treated women, I didn't see it until after our relationship started. It was some sick game with him when it came to women like a cat and mouse game. Do I believe he was mentally unstable that he should be in a straight jacket no. But do I think he was a sick bastard who gets off on belittling women, yes."

She answered and I smiled at her, "How do you feel about James's brother Henry?" He asked her and she shifted in her seat. "I don't know Henry." She answered her jaw tight.

"No? You dated James but never met his brother?"

"I said I fucked James not dated."

Victoria cleared up, the judge gave her another warning and I could hear over the mic he told her she had one more time. She rolled her eyes and nodded her head at him.

"No further questions your honor."

He said sitting down the D.A got up and smiled at Victoria, "How are you Victoria?" he asked her and she smiled. "Good I guess." She answered and I noticed the twinkle in her eye when she answered him. He began to ask her about her relationship with James and what she thought about him. Once she was finished he told her to have a nice day and that she was excused. Victoria came over and set down next to Jacob. The D.A stood up and said that his next witness was Isabella. I waited for her to walk in and when she did I smiled at her. She was sworn in and I watched her blush when she said her full name. I watched Bella as she answered each question and described that night to everyone. I tighten my jaw because I could tell she was uncomfortable describing what Henry had done and what James said. Then when Henry yelled at Bella, I almost jumped up to kick his ass. Charlie warned me to relax, and I watched Bella smile at me. The D.A continued to question her and she answered each question with no problem. When the defense attorney stood up I already wanted to kick his ass because I knew where he was about to go with this.

"Mrs. Cullen, can you tell the court your relationship to my clients."

He asked her and I watched her look over at them then back at the attorney, "Um, I don't have a direct relationship with the defendants. James use to work at the hospital with my husband and Henry was on the force with my father." She answered then began to chew on her lip. I could tell she was nervous. "So you have no direct relationship with them and yet you believe that was their normal mindset that night?" He asked and she sucked in a deep breath.

"Yes I do, because though I didn't know them personally I saw them enough. Whenever I would visit my father at the station or visit Edward at the hospital."

"So when you visited your husband at the hospital was that when you made passes at my client James?"

"I never made any passes towards James."

"Really, because our sources show that you have a habit of seducing men and driving them to substance abuse. Care to tell us about what happened between you and you're ex Jacob Black?"

He asked and the D.A jumped up, "Objection relevance!" he yelled and the judged nodded his head then turned to the lawyer.

"Make your point Martin, or drop it."

"It appears that you have tendencies to lead men on, is it at all possible you lead my client on then turned him down when your husband found out?"

"No, because I never gave your client the idea that I wanted anything to do with him. He came after me on his own, to get back at Edward."

"Right, so you never had an affair with my client?"

"Fuck no, not even in my worst nightmares."

She snapped and I knew that she was getting pissed off now. I watched the judge warn her about her language. The attorney continued to question her and I watched her every movement closely to see any sign of her wanting it to be over. I watched her rubbing her stomach and I wasn't surprised, she was getting worked up which meant so where the twins.

After a few more questions and Bella snapping calling him a pompous fucking idiot, he was finished questioning her. When the judge asked the D.A if he had any further questions and he told him no he looked over at Bella and said,

"You may step down now Mrs. Cullen."

I quickly stood up to meet her at the gate and watched as the bailiff helped her step down. The D.A then held the gate open for her. When she approached I took her hand into mine and we walked back to my seat sitting her next to me. I leaned over and kissed her lips then rubbed her stomach pressing lightly to motivate the twins to stop kicking. I looked up into her beautiful eyes and said,

"You did good love."

She bit her lip and nodded her head; I took her hand and kept out fingers interlaced. The D.A then said that he was ready to call his last and star character witness. They called Joselyn in and I saw how nervous she looked. She looked at Bella and then smiled taking a deep breath. She walked up to the stand got sworn in then sat down.

"State your full name for the court."

"Joselyn Nicole Fontaine."

"Ms. Fontaine what is your relationship to the defendants?"

"I use to date Henry, and I never met James until the week before they broke into the Cullen's cabin."

"What is your relationship to the Mr. and Mrs. Cullen?"

He asked her and she looked over at Bella and me, "I am the biological mother to _their _daughter Morgan." She answered and Bella smiled obviously noticing the emphasis Joselyn put on the word their. He nodded his head with a smile, then began to ask her about her relationship with Henry.

"We dated for awhile before I became pregnant. He became a controlling ass, which I later found out was just who he was. So I left him, of course he wasn't happy about this but I didn't care."

"How soon did you find out you were pregnant?"

"Five months after I left him, but I knew the baby wasn't his because I was only two months when I found out I was pregnant."

She answered shifting in her seat, not once had she looked over at the defense table at them. "At any moment did you tell Henry he was the father of your child?" He asked her and she shook her head no.

"I never told him that, I told him she wasn't his daughter. He refused to listen kept saying I left him and deprived him of being a father. He said he wanted his daughter and that was when I told him that she wasn't his daughter or mine anymore for that matter because I had put her up for adoption and that Cullen's had adopted her."

"When you told him this did you believe he would have gone after them?"

"No, because if I had I would have let them know about him the same day he left my house distraught."

She answered looking over at Bella and I again, "When Henry took you prisoner what did he say to you?" He asked her and again she shifted in her seat.

"He said that he was going to make us a family even if it meant, killing Edward and Bella."

"Did he seem out of his mind as if maybe he was hysterical and didn't know what he was saying?"

"No, Henry was Henry. Planned, if he would have been hysterical out of his mind then the police would never have had trouble catching him. He was under control; trust me I would know because I've seen him out of control."

Joselyn answered and the D.A smiled, "No further questions." He said sitting down. The defense attorney stood up and he stood in front of the table. I could tell he was trying to make her look over at them but she didn't.

"Ms. Fontaine, you try to appear to be a victim in this, and yet you are the one who gave your daughter up for adoption because you couldn't deal with her disabilities correct?"

He asked her and I watched Joselyn's eyes flash fire. "I gave Morgan up for adoption because I knew that Edward and Bella could love her the way she deserved. And that bastard…!" She yelled pointing at Henry with tears in her eyes.

"…tied me up and beat me. Then on time of that he raped me, so I think that will make me the fucking victim you fucking inconsiderate ass hole!"

She yelled and I watched Bella cover her mouth with her hand. I squeezed her hand in mine and tried to relax her. Joselyn started to cry more and judge handed her a tissue.

"Ms. Fontaine do you need a break?"

"No, I need you people to know that Henry is a sick son of a bitch right along with his brother, but don't be fooled that they are incompetent about their actions because they aren't."

She told everyone, the defense attorney began to pull at his tie obviously not expecting her outburst. He told the judge no further questions and sat down. Both attorneys made their closing arguments, and though this was only the sentencing trial because we all knew they were guilty everyone was nervous as we were dismissed so the jury could deliberate. In the hallway I quickly grabbed Bella a cup of water while Agent Logan and Agent Rider told everyone that they did a good job.

"Edward I'm worried about Joselyn."

Bella told me as I kneeled down in front of her with my hands on her stomach. "Me too Love." I replied cupping her face now. I saw Belly biting on her lip again and then rub her stomach.

"Want a yogurt?"

"Yes, really bad."

I smiled at her, "I get you one the minute we leave out of here." I told her and she smiled, I felt someone over me before they spoke. "I don't mean to interrupt, but Bella by any chance do you have the number to the psychiatrist you were telling me about?" Joselyn said, I looked up at Joselyn then back at Bella who was smiling.

"Yes."

She answered then began to recite a number, and I knew it was Robin's. Joselyn told her thank you and that she wished us the best of luck. Bella looked down into what I assumed was my still confused face.

"When everyone went inside to testify it left me and Joselyn out here. We talked and I offered she talk to Robin."

"You're a saint Mrs. Cullen."

"Only compared to you Sergeant."

She replied and I smiled then kissed her lips. Eventually we went to lunch and the D.A promised to call us the minute the jury was ready. We went to a little bistro that wasn't far from the court house. Victoria opted to stay behind with the D.A and Bella joked saying they were going to mix medicine and law. I shook my head at her poor joke and kissed her temple. It was just Charlie, Agent Logan, Rider, Bella, me and Jacob. Agent Logan had asked obviously forgetting the awkwardness that it would cause. Jacob didn't feel comfortable tagging along, but I insisted. I didn't have to like the man, but in some weird twilight Zone fucking way he was family now and because of our children we would have to be civil.

"Edward have you been drinking?"

Bella asked when we were seated at the table, I laughed. "No I don't believe so." I replied and she placed her hand on my forehead. "You don't have a fever, so you must be an imposter. What is the anniversary of our first real date, when we were teenagers?" She asked and I laughed while everyone else at the table shook their heads with smiles. I thought about her question and smiled because I actually remembered, ironically enough it was Morgan's birthday.

"August 15th."

She grinned blushing; I knew she was slightly surprised I remembered. "Ok so if you are my husband what the hell is wrong with you?" she asked and we all laughed.

"Nothing, why do you ask?"

"I don't know maybe because you just insisted Jacob has lunch with us."

I laughed understanding how that would confuse her, "I see it this way, you and Leah are getting along now. She's your step sister, and then Morgan is completely over the moon with Leah and their daughter Anna which means we will be dealing with Jacob often. So I figured I may as well try to be civil because we'll have no choice but to do it around our children." I replied and she smiled then cupped my face and kissed me as if her father and ex weren't sitting at the table with us.

"I love you Sergeant."

"I love you Isabella."

I replied, when the waiter came over Bella asked for three strawberry yogurts and the woman looked surprised. "You're lucky she only asked for three." I told her and Charlie laughed. They brought Bella her yogurts and she let out an innocent moan making me groan. She blushed when she noticed, "Sorry the twins just really wanted this." She said placing a spoon full of yogurt back into her mouth. The waitress brought the rest of our lunch and Bella picked off mine and Charlie's plate. Jacob's cell rung and he excused his self from the table telling us it was Leah.

"Tell her I said hi!"

Bella said with a smile, Jacob nodded his head and excused his self. Bella started rubbing her stomach and shifting in her seat.

"I think Mason is upset about that hot wing I just ate."

She said and I grinned and placed my hand over the bulge I saw in her stomach. "Aw so Mackenzie will be the spicy eater like her grandpa. I like it." Charlie said with a smile and I laughed. Jacob came back and had a smile on his face.

"Somebody had their sprits lifted."

Bella teased and Jacob actually blushed making Charlie and me laugh again. Agent Logan cell phone rung and it was the D.A, the jury was ready to sentence Henry and James. Bella quickly finished her yogurt, stole bacon off my plate then another hot wing off of Charlie's before she bit into it she rubbed her stomach and said,

"Sorry Mason, but mommy and Mackenzie really want this."

I kissed her temple and we all headed back to the court house. Agent Logan and Rider recommended we use a side entrance when we spotted the news crews outside. Everyone was in the courtroom but Joselyn and I knew when Bella noticed because she looked up at me with worried eyes. The judge appeared and we were told to rise. When the jury came out we all waited nervously, they read off the sentencing and I honestly didn't hear anything but that James was being sentence to 25 consecutive years, and Henry was sentenced to death for the six murders and attempted murder on Bella and my life.

Bella looked up at me with a smile on her face, "It's really over now." She said and I nodded my head and placed a kiss on her lips.

"Yes, baby this journey is finally the hell over."

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: That's finally over, hope you all found that interesting I tried to make it as real as I could seeing that I have never actually attended a trial…**_

_**What do you think is going to happen with Joselyn?**_

_**And how do you all feel about Edward and Bella trying to be civil with Jacob since it will affect their children?**_

_**Probably only about 3 or 4 more chapters and a three part epilogue then I'll be done the story.**_

_**Pleeeaaassssseee leave reviews (In my best Morgan voice LOL)**_

_**Oh and also the honeymoon clip for Breaking Dawn that they showed at comic con is on my facebook page go check it out I was so excited!**_

**My facebook link is:**_ www__**(dot)**__facebook__**(dot)**__com/home__**(dot)**__php#!/profile__**(dot)**__php?id=100002567129416_


	63. Delivery

**Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to the Twilight Characters. They and the amazing Saga are owned by the wonderful Stephanie Meyer. **

**A/N: I'm super happy you all are enjoying my story; Thanks so so much for all the add's to favorites and alerts I love watching the numbers go up : )**

**HELLO NEW READERS! TRUST ME YOU GUYS DID NOT GO UN-NOTICED THANKS SO MUCH FOR READING **

******Super sorry this took so long; it is technically the last chapter of the story, so I wrote it many different ways until I was happy with it. All of you are super fantastic for reading and I love all the support thanks! **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 61 Delivery<strong>

**Bella POV**

I sat in my kitchen as I watched Esme work her magic on the chicken parmigiana I requested, I swore she was the best mother in law a girl could ask for. I was thirty eight weeks pregnant and I swore I was seconds away from doing jumping jacks to get them out. I had been having mild contractions this morning but I didn't want to bother anyone since they were spread apart by at least twenty minutes, and only last about a minute. Edward was at my beck and call and when he was at work Esme stand home with me. He feared I would go in labor and there would only be Morgan and I in the house so I was told to pick a baby sitter. Jasper and Alice were happy newlyweds so I refused to ask them to baby sit me and Rose and Emmett had Addison, who was literally the cutest chubbiest baby I've ever seen. I giggled thinking about how Rosalie went in labor at Alice and Jasper wedding reception.

"_Oh my god not now Addison!"_

_Rose screamed out clenching her stomach, "Rose what's wrong?" I whispered to her and Rose looked at me and I knew. "Oh my god! Edward!" I called unable to move from the chair I was sitting in, everyone looked over at Rose and I in panic. Edward quickly came over to me, _

"_You alright love?"_

"_I'm fine; I think Rose is in labor"_

_I tell him taking Rose hand into mine; He nods his head then squat down in front of Rose. "How do you feel Rose?" He ask her placing his hand over her stomach, _

"_It hurts, and…"_

_Rose stopped talking and I watched the look on her and Edward's face, "Oh my god Edward I'm so sorry." Rose says and I don't notice just what happened until I see that Edwards's shoes are wet. I try not to giggle that Rose water broke all over Edward's shoes but I did anyway. "Don't worry about it Rose." He tells her with a smile. He stands up then turns around,_

"_Where's Emmett?"_

_He shouts over to Jasper, "In the house, Rose is it time?" Jasper ask and Rose smiles and nods her head yes. Alice jumps up and down with excitement. "Oh I knew she was going to come today, best wedding gift ever." She cheered and I rolled my eye at the pixie, of course she would see this as a wedding gift. Edward and I helped Rose up just as Emmett came outside._

"_Em my boy you're about to be a dad."_

_My father told him with a smile, "What?" he said turning red and I giggled. "Rose water broke." I told him as Edward and I start walking her over to him. Emmett went from red, purple to blue and I swore he was about to through up. "Rosie we're having a baby?" he asked and she rolled her eyes,_

"_We've established that now can you get my suitcase?"_

_She asked taking deep breaths, Emmett nodded his head, and what came next made everyone shout. My massively large brother passed out on Esme and Carlisle's deck. Edward and Jasper ran to Emmett while Esme helped me with Rose. Jasper slapped Emmett's face and then Charlie poured water into his face and Emmett popped up._

"_Did I miss it!"_

_He yelled and everyone broke into laughter as he looked frantic and Rose rolled her eyes and asked Edward and Jasper to help up her stupid grizzly bear husband._

I giggled again out loud from the memory, and Esme turned and looked at me.

"What's funny dear?"

"I was thinking about Rose going in labor at Ali and Jazz reception."

I tell Esme and she smiles, "Yes that was indeed an interesting day." Esme says as she stirs the sauce on the stove. I hear Morgan scream then giggle and I smile,

"Morgan sweetie stop screaming!"

I yell out and seconds later she darts into the kitchen and hides behind my chair, "Mommy Hunter is trying to get me." She says with a smile on her face. Ever since Sam and Emily brought Hunter home he and Morgan had been pretty much inseparable. I thought it was cute while Edward wanted to lock her away in a tower. I remember reassuring Edward that they were just children.

"_Bella he's following her around like a sick love puppy."_

_Edward whispered back to me and I giggled, "He was in that all boy orphanages alone being picked on by the bigger kids, Morgan is probably a breath of fresh air for him." I informed him and I saw him smile obviously agreeing. Then the smile vanished when Emmett said,_

"_Eddie think you two better start planning Morgan's wedding."_

_Edward turned red and I tried to cover my laugh, "Em stop messing with him. Baby they will be like brother and sister just like me and Sam." I tried reassuring him honestly not knowing. Sam walked over to where we were standing and watching them he said with a smirk,_

"_If he keeps following her around like that I might have to agree with Emmett."_

"_Damn it!"_

_Edward barked and walked away mumbling something about trapping Morgan in a tower. Sam and Emmett both laughed and I knew they were going to have fun teasing Edward about this._

Hunter comes running into the kitchen a moment later and he is smiling deviously knocking me from my thoughts. I smile at him then ask,

"What are you guys playing?"

"Freeze tag!"

They both shout and I wince from the noise they make, apparently the twins didn't like it either because they both start to squirm. "Hunter sweetie where's your mom?" I ask him knowing he came in with Emily. Hunter gave me the hugest smile like he always did when I asked him about Sam or Emily.

"She went pee pee."

He told me and I nodded my head. Emily had just dropped them off, because she had taken Morgan to summer camp earlier. I swore I loved Emily for that because it allowed me to sleep an additional three hours this morning.

"How was camp?"

"It was fun, mommy we went swimming!"

Morgan shouted and I winced again, this time Mackenzie gave my stomach a swift kick. "Morgan sweetie, please stop screaming." I tell her and she giggles then covers her mouth and muffles a sorry. I see Esme smile my way as she starts to put the noodles in the boiling water.

"Aunt Bella can we have chocolate milk please?"

Hunter asked, he was quiet compared to my shout monster that was still hiding behind my chair. I start to pull myself up just as Emily enters the kitchen.

"Bella sit down, what are you getting up for?"

"The kids asked for chocolate milk."

I tell her and she nods her head walks to the refrigerator and pulls out two small nestle chocolate milks. Mackenzie sends another swift kick and then I feel a sharp pain in my stomach as it tightens. I placed my hand on my stomach and take in a deep breath. Emily looked at me with questioning eyes and I shake my head at her, "I'm fine." I tell her but she doesn't look convinced. Esme turns from the stove and looks at me.

"Are you alright Bella?"

"Yes, Mackenzie just kicked and it hurt."

I tell them, Morgan skips over to me and places her head on my stomach, Mason kicks where Morgan's head is and Morgan giggles.

"Mommy who was that?"

"Mason he said hello…"

"Hi Mason, Hi Mackenzie"

Morgan says and Mackenzie starts to kick again, I take Morgan's hand and place it where Mackenzie was kicking. I knew that the twins recognized Morgan's voice and I loved it.

"Mommy are they ready to come out now?"

"No I don't think so baby, but soon."

"When?"

She whines and I went to answer but was cut off by another tightening off my stomach and I suck in another deep breath.

"Bella it was hardly five minutes since the last time you took a deep breath."

Esme says and I look at her and can tell what she is thinking, "Esme it is probably just Braxton hicks contractions." I tell her remembering the false alarm I gave Edward last week over them. Esme walks over to me and places her hand on my stomach.

"Dear I don't want to take any chances."

"Can we at least wait another thirty minutes or until my water actually breaks before we start calling the family." I say seeing the worried looks on both their faces.

"Fine dear but if they continue and are stronger…"

"We can go to the hospital."

I finish saying and Esme smiles at me, Morgan and Hunter runs out of the kitchen to finish playing freeze tag and Emily sits down next to me. I knew she was watching me and I smiled.

"Bella have you decided if you're going back to work in September?"

Esme asked me and I start to rub my stomach, "Yes, I've decided to stay home for a year. Having one new born is a full time job, but two is a lot to try and juggle with work, especially since I plan to breast feed them." I explain to her and she smiles,

"That's a good idea. I did the same when I had Alice and Edward, it's how I started my catering service because it allowed me to work from home for a while."

Esme tells me and I nod my head, "Yeah Edward told me. He was trying to help me feel better about taking off an entire year." I inform her and she turns and smiles at me,

"Bella don't feel bad, you are having twins and you'll need the time."

She tells me, I go to respond and another pain causes my stomach to tighten. Both Esme and Emily are giving me questioning looks but this one is lasting longer so I can't speak as I hold my breath. When the pain subsides I release my breath.

"Bella you're in labor."

Esme tells me and I look at her knowing she's probably right. "Morgan, Hunter!" Emily yells getting up from her sit. Esme quickly turns off all the pots on the stove and I groan.

"I really wanted that."

"I know dear and I promise I'll make it and bring it to the hospital, after we get you situated."

She tells me helping me up now, Morgan and Hunter come into the kitchen and Morgan looks over at me and I see the worry.

"Are you ok mommy?"

"Yes, I think that Mackenzie and Mason are ready to come out though."

I tell her, Hurray!" she yells jumping up and down. Emily asked Morgan to show her where Edward put my suitcase and Morgan dashes out of the kitchen.

"Esme what if this is a false alarm…"

Then another pain and I bend over clenching my stomach, "Does that feel like a false alarm?" she ask with a smile, once it passes I look up at her.

"I guess not."

We head out to the car and I tell Emily to call Dr. McKay and then Edward so that they know we are on our way. Another contraction hit and I had to stop walking to try and swallow the pain.

**Edward POV**

"Dr. Cullen I need you to write off on this test?"

Irina said standing over my desk; I swore it was weird now that I knew she was dating my uncle. But she still kept it professional at work. I took the paper she was handing me and quickly signed it and gave it back to her.

"Thank you Dr. Cullen."

"You're welcome Irina, and I think because of the new circumstances, it's alright if you call me Edward."

She laughs a nervous laugh, "Jeez good, because your uncle talks about all of you so much I find me slipping up and getting ready to call you Eddie." Though I hate the name I laugh because I knew that's the way my uncle refers to me when I'm not around.

"How are you and my uncle?"

"We're fantastic, I honestly haven't been this happy in a long time."

"Good, I'm happy for you."

"Thank you, and seeing you and Bella together I will admit I was an idiot for even thinking I could come between that, I really hope the two of you forgive me."

"My wife is rather forgiven, doesn't believe in holding grudges, and I tend to do whatever she wants me to."

"Smart man."

She jokes, "I should get back to work, and I'll see you tomorrow, since it's almost five." She says and I look at the clock and notice my work day is indeed almost over in another two hours. I tell her I'll see her later and then she walked out of my office. I continued working when there was another knock at my door. "Come in." I yelled and Seth walked in wearing a smile,

"What's with the grin?"

"I asked Bree to marry me last night."

"So that stupid grin must mean she said yes."

"Is it that obvious?

He asked sitting down in the chair in front of the desk, "Yes, congrats man. I'm happy for you." I tell him as I sit back in my chair.

"I actually thought she was going to send me packing."

"I wouldn't have blamed her for it since you were an ass last month at dinner."

I tell him remembering how upset he had gotten with her about her friendship with Diego. We had all had dinner at my house courtesy of my wife.

"_Bree I don't like the way he looks at you."_

_Seth snapped at her and Bella looked over at me, I wondered if this was déjà vu for her as well. "Seth I told you Diego and I are just friends, damn it if you don't trust me there is no point in us even continuing this relationship." Bree snapped back at him. The entire dinner was quiet as we all awaited Seth answer_

"_Why so you can run off with him?"_

"_Damn it Seth!"_

_Bree yelled jumping up and tossing her napkin on the table, "Bella, Edward I'm so sorry to ruin your dinner but I refuse to sit at this table with this damn idiot." Bree tells us then she runs off. Bella pushes herself back from the table obviously to go after her I quickly stand up to help Bella._

"_Talk to your friend before I kick his ass for her."_

_Bella damn near growled at me, the rest of the women at the table get up and Emmett helps Rose up taking Addison with her, we all look at Seth._

"_What?"_

"_Do you want Bree to leave you?"_

_Sam ask him and Seth exhales through his nose; "Of course not." He says running his fingers through his hair._

"_Then you need to talk to her like you got some fucking home training."_

_Emmett barks at him, which really didn't surprise me since he pretty much adopted Bree as another little sister. "Man fuck that, you two don't have to deal with your wives spending her free time with another man." Seth snaps and I see Emmett's eyes dart at Sam. I get up from my chair and look down at Seth_

"_Let's go you need to take a walk."_

_I tell him, "Edward I don't want to take no damn walk." He snaps at me. My jaw tightens now, "I wasn't asking you what you wanted now let's go." I tell him in a stern voice already walking away. I hear the chair scrap across the wooden floor behind me and I can feel him behind me as I walk out to the back. Once we're outside I run my fingers through my hair and look at him._

"_Do you love her?"_

"_Yeah you know I do."_

"_Do you trust her?"_

"_Yes."_

"_Then you need to fucking fix it before I fix it for you."_

_I snap at him knowing he would get my meaning. He knew I thought of Bree as my sister, he also knew that I thought of him as another brother._

"I know and thanks for the talk that night."

Seth says knocking me from my thoughts, "No problem." I tell him, "We were also wondering if this would affect our jobs?" He asked me and I knew it was because of the no dating policy the hospital had between superiors and those who worked under them. It was to avoid favoritism,

"I'm sure I can talk to Laurent and work something out."

"That's why I like you man."

He says and we both laugh, my phone begins to ring and I quickly answer noticing Emily's name popping up on the phone.

"Hey Em?"

"Hey Edward, I thought you would like to know that your wife is in labor and we are on our way there right now."

I quickly jump up from my seat, "Where is she? Did her water break? How far along are her contractions?" I say already shutting my computer down. Seth stands up and he follows me out of the room. I am already heading towards the labor and delivery wing of the hospital.

"No her water didn't break, but the contractions are about five minutes apart and they last for about two minutes, oh hold on she wants to talk to you."

I hear the phone being passed and I smile hearing Morgan yell hi daddy. "Hey baby." Bella says into the phone sounding as if she was taking deep breaths.

"Hey love…"

I say with a smile on my face, "I'm scared." She whispers and I smile again knowing that after watching the delivery of Addison, Bella was nervous about giving birth, "There is nothing to be scared about love. Just continue to do your breathing; I'm on my way over to labor and delivery. Did mom call Dr. McKay?" I ask her, "Yesss…" She says and I can tell she must be having another contraction.

"Seth can you watch the E.R?"

"You didn't have to ask Edward Tell Bella I say she can do this, and congratulations to the both of you."

He tells me and I tell him thanks, then head out the doors that leads me to labor and delivery. When I enter the wing I see Dr. McKay and she smiles at me.

"So I hear the twins are ready to make their debut appearance."

"So I'm told."

I say to her then I hear Emily telling Bella to breath, "How close are you sweetheart?" I ask her hoping they weren't far.

"In the parking lot."

She says, I let Dr. McKay know and she goes for a wheelchair. I walk outside and see my mom parking her car. I walk over to the car and hang up once I reach them, Morgan and Hunter waves frantically seeing me at the door. I opened the passenger door and help Bella out of the car. I place a kiss on her forehead and she gives me a weak smile.

"Daddy Mackenzie and Mason are coming!"

Morgan yell getting out of the back with Emily and Hunter. "I know princess; you'll have to stay with Nana and Aunt Emily though ok." I tell her as we all walk towards the hospital she nods her head with a smile. Once we are inside, I help Bella into the wheelchair,

"Holy fuck!"

Bella barks between clenched teeth, I look at Dr. McKay and she nods at me. I look at my mom and she smiles at me, "Go ahead Edward." She tells me and I rush off with Dr. McKay. We get Bella into a room and I help her change into a gown.

"Fuck this really hurts."

Bella said and I held her hand as another contraction hit. Once it passed I sat her down on the bed, then removed my lab coat. The nurse came into the room and attached the IV to Bella I forced her to look at me while this was being done to assure she didn't freak out. Once everything was up and running Bella laid back against the pillow and Dr. McKay came into the room.

"Bella I'm going to check if you're dilated any alright."

Bella nodded her head and I took her hand into mine. I saw the discomfort on Bella's face as Dr. McKay checks her, when she looks up at us she's smiling.

"Bella you are about four and a half centimeters, looks like they are coming today."

Bella returns her smile and looks over at me. I kiss her forehead then her lips. "You can do this baby." I tell her and she nods her head. She starts to squeeze my hand as another contraction starts. I look at the monitor and coach her through it. After it passes she smiles at me, "We get to meet them today." She says and I smile at her,

"I know, when did your contractions start?"

"This morning, but I didn't want to brother you with them because I they weren't frequent then."

"You wouldn't have been bothering me love."

I tell her, my mother knocks on the door and comes into the room, I ask her to stay with Bella while I go and call everyone else. I call Charlie first,

"Hey Edward"

"Hey Charlie, I was calling to let you know that Bella is in labor."

"About damn time, I'll be there as soon as I can."

He told me, I hung up with him and called Renee next, "Oh my god tell her to keep her legs shut I'm on my way!" I laugh at that logic.

"Renee I don't think she can stop them from coming out, but I'm pretty sure you have some time."

I tell her and she laughs into the phone, I make the final calls to Emmett, and Sam and they said they would be here soon. I had to leave a message with Alice and Jasper since they were still on their honeymoon. Alice didn't want to go but somehow Bella convinced her, how, was still a mystery to me. I went to check on Morgan before I went back to Bella's room.

"Daddy are they here yet?"

Morgan ask playing with the little play set that was in the waiting room, "No princess not yet, but when they are I will come and get you alright?" I tell her and she nods her head with a smile. "Emily when Renee gets here let her know what room we are in." I tell her and she nods her head. I walk back to Bella's room and see my mom helping her through another contraction. Once it passes I walk over to Bella's bed side and my mother says she's going wait for everyone to arrive and keep them updated.

"Edward, talk to me, so I'm distracted."

She tells me and I see another contraction coming so I take her hand and sit down, I wasn't sure what to talk about but I decided our prom night would be a good one.

"Remember our prom night?"

I ask her and she smiles, "Yes, then I didn't know what my dad said to you that night but you were bet red." She says and I laugh and interlace our fingers together.

"When you walked down the steps in your blue dress, I swore my eyes were going to pop out my sockets."

"Oh please."

"Really, you were beautiful, you are still beautiful. I kept thinking when we went to prom you'd realize you were too good for me. Hell I still fear that to this day."

"Don't Edward, we belong together."

She told me then another contraction started and I coached her through that one. It lasted a lot longer than the others. When it passed she relaxed then looked at me,

"Oh remember when we went out on our first date alone…"

"Yeah, I didn't tell you this but I changed my clothes about five times."

I told her and she giggled, "Me too." She told me, we sat there for almost two hours as Bella slowly dilated. She was frustrated that the process was taking so long.

"Bella you're six centimeters, I'm going to break your water so that you'll start to dilate a little faster"

Dr. McKay told Bella, Bella nodded her head. I smiled when Bella giggled when Dr. McKay broke her water. When Renee came in she came with ice chips which Bella didn't want.

"Why is this taking so long, Rose was in labor for three hours and I've been here just as long and nothing?"

Bella whine and I brushed her hair behind her ear, "I know love, but not every delivery is the same." I told her and she pouted.

"You look beautiful when you do that…"

"Oh shut up."

She told me and I laughed, Esme brought Morgan in to see Bella and I. "They not here yeeetttt?" Morgan said with a pout climbing into my lap. Bella sucked in a deep breath and I saw the massive contraction she was having and I knew she was trying to hide it from Morgan. Esme quickly went to Bella's side and coached her through it.

"No Morgan, they are stubborn like your mommy."

I inform her and Bella barks out screw you between clenched teeth, my mom lets us know that Sam and Emily agreed to take Morgan for the night and to call them once the twins were born. Morgan told Bella and I goodnight then left with Emily. I sat with Bella and coached her through her contractions as we also continued to talk about our life together. Time was slowly going by and it wasn't until 10:47 pm that Dr. McKay announced that it was time for Bella to push. I stood on Bella's left while our mothers where on Bella's right, they prepared Bella for delivery and she looked frantic.

"Why did I agree to do this without drugs?"

Bella sneers as another contraction hit, "We agreed it would be better." I tell her and she looks at me, "I don't see you about to push two large watermelon sized babies through a hole the size of a tennis ball." She snaps and I take that as my que to keep quiet while Esme and Renee giggled. They raise the bed so that Bella is sitting in more of a sitting position.

"Alright Bella are you ready to meet your babies?"

Dr. McKay says sitting down at the bottom of the bed, "God yes." Bella tells her, "Alright I need you to push…right…now." Dr. McKay tells her and Bella starts to bear down as she pushes and I hold her hand telling her how good she is doing.

"Ok Bella relax."

Dr. McKay tells her and Bella falls back against the bed. I kiss her forehead, "Your fantastic baby." I tell her and she nods her head. "Ok Bella again." Dr. McKay says and Bella starts to push again and I hate the obvious pain she is in.

"Ok stop, I can see a head."

Dr. McKay tells us and Bella smiles then looks up at me, I smile back at her and kiss her lips. "Alright Bella one more push and you'll meet baby number one." She tells her and Bella sits up and begins to push harder then she was before squeezing mine and her mother's hand, while my mother wiped the sweat off Bella's forehead.

"Come on love your almost there baby."

I whisper into her ear and then I hear the sweet cry of my child. Bella falls back against the bed out of breath with a beautiful smile on her face.

"Would you like to cut the umbilical cord, dad?"

Dr. McKay ask and I proudly cut the umbilical cord of my daughter. The grin on my face is bound to be stuck there as I look at the beautiful little girl Bella and I created. They wipe her off then hand her to me so I can show her to Bella.

"I think she gets her good looks from her mommy."

I tell Bella and she smiles then leans over and kiss Mackenzie forehead. "It's nice to meet you Kenzie." Bella says, then I watch her face as she inhales deeply.

"I think Mason is ready to come out."

Bella says between clenched teeth, I reluctantly pass Mackenzie off to the nurse while we all began to coach Bella through the delivery of our son.

"Alright Bella are you ready?"

"Mm hmm"

Bella says nodding her head, "Push." She tells her and Bella begins to push, "Stop!" Dr. McKay yells and I look at her worried. Bella looks at me then down at Dr. McKay.

"What's wrong? Is he alright?"

Bella asked becoming frantic; Dr. McKay doesn't answer instead she whispers to a nurse who then runs out of the room. My mother and Renee both look at me worried.

"Dr. McKay what's wrong?"

"Keep Bella calm."

She says and as a doctor I can understand why she doesn't answer me because it would only freak everyone out. But as the husband of the woman giving birth and the father of the child being born I was seconds away from gripping her up and dragging it out of her. The nurse comes back in with another doctor and Dr. McKay tells him whatever she just saw. He takes Dr. McKay's seat then looks up at Bella.

"Bella it appears the umbilical cord is wrapped around his neck, I'm going to try and get it off without the need for a c-section."

He says and I now understand why he was here. Bella looks up at me and I try to assure her that Mason is fine but I'm honestly freaking out myself. Another contraction his coming and he warns her not to push yet. Bella starts to cry and I run my free hand through her hair and softly hum her lullaby, because I honestly felt useless. She flinches as he slides his hands up to his wrist inside of her to try and loosen the umbilical cord. Esme and Renee try to sooth Bella with me and we don't relax any until he says.

"Push now."

Bella push's and place my lips to her ear. "You're doing great baby, come on you got this Bella. Keep pushing." I say and she nodes her head and continues to push until we hear the beautiful cry of our son. Bella breathes a sigh of relief as I place a kiss on her forehead then her lips.

"You did it baby."

I tell her with a smile, and she returns my smile as her chest heaves. I cut Mason's umbilical cord then when I hold him I thank him for giving us all panic attacks before he was actually born. Bella looks at him and kiss his forehead, "He needed to make an entrance since he wasn't born first." She says and we all laugh. They have Bella push out the placentas and then get her and the babies all cleaned up. Mackenzie Elizabeth Cullen entered the world at 11.01 pm at 6 pounds 8 ounces. Mason Anthony Cullen entered the world at 11.18 pm at 7 pounds 3 ounces.

Once Bella was moved to what would be her room for the next three days, she insisted that the twins stay in the room with her. I was just thankful this was a hospital that allowed fathers to stay the night. I held Mason as I watched Bella feed Mackenzie. I swore it was the most beautiful sight I had ever seen.

"You're staring Sergeant."

"You're beautiful Isabella."

I tell her as Mason squeezes my thumb; she blushes then looks down at Mackenzie. I look at Mason then back at Mackenzie in Bella's arms. She gave me the greatest gift a woman could give a man and I was more than grateful and would spend the rest of our lives showing her that. "She's has your hair color." Bella says smiling down at Mackenzie, "Yeah he has yours." I tell her looking down at our son who was starting to open his eyes, and when he did I grinned at him like the proud father I was.

"Are they bringing Morgan in the morning?"

"Yes, not that she would really give them a choice."

I say with a smile and Bella laughs, "You hear that Mackenzie and Mason, you both get to meet your big sister tomorrow." Bella says with a smile, and then I hear her laugh.

"I know they will say it was just a muscle twitch but Mackenzie just smiled."

Bella tells me and I smile up at her, Mason starts to whine. "I think he's hungry." I tell her and she nods her head.

"Mackenzie's pretty much finished, she's falling asleep."

I get up and we slowly switch babies. Bella cradles Mason the way the nurse showed her and she begins to feed him and I chuckle because he latches right on unlike Mackenzie who gave Bella a hard time.

"I swear I think he has an appetite like Emmett."

"Damn, guess I'll have to get a second job to pay for groceries alone uh?"

I joke and Bella laughs. I place my thumb in Mackenzie's hand and she grips it just as her brother had done only a moment ago. I softly hum Bella's lullaby swaying Mackenzie in my arms. When I looked back at Bella she was asleep against her pillow with Mason still feeding. I place a now sleeping Mackenzie in the bassinet then wait until I see that Mason is asleep and place him in the other bassinet. I fix Bella's gown to cover her back up and climb into the bed with her. I kiss her temple then look at our two children and back at my beautiful wife and say thank you.

"You're welcome."

She mumbles and I laugh and kiss her lips then snuggled closer to her for the little sleep we could get. When Sam and Emily brought Morgan in the next morning her excitement was amazing. She wasn't sure who she wanted to play with first.

"Daddy Mason look like you."

Morgan said with a giggle, "I laugh, no I think he looks like mommy." I tell her and she looks at Bella then Mason and nods her head.

"Mason and Mackenzie I was waiting forever for you to get here."

Morgan tells them, Bella and I laugh. Morgan then starts to tell them all the games she's going to teach them and that they have to do everything she says because she's older. I knew that she heard that from no other then her Uncle Emmett. I was a man on top of the world and I was never more grateful for the love in my wife from my wife and our children. I look up at Bella and see she is already looking at me.

"I love you Isabella."

"I love you Sergeant."

* * *

><p><em><strong>SOOOO this was supposed to be the ending but Bella and Edward really wanted this chapter to end with the kids in the meadow so here you are…<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Bella POV<strong>

**~~~10 months later~~~**

"Edward do you have both diaper bags."

"Yes Bella, I also have the hiking bags, the water and lunch."

He says in an annoyed voice and I know I probably deserve it since I keep asking him a thousand questions. "Mommy look Kenzie has my nose." I hear Morgan say standing over Mackenzie in her car seat,

"I see baby, did you feed Snowflake?"

"Yes."

She says making faces at both Mackenzie and Mason. I swore they thought she was the funniest person in the world. I watch as Edward takes all our things out to the jeep he rented. Today was the first nice day this year; I honestly couldn't believe how fast ten months went by. It was already May and the twins were huge.

"Love are we taking any of their toys?"

"Yes, their bounces."

I tell him pointing at the two bounces that sat by the door. "Morgan baby, go get in the car it's time to go." I tell her walking over to pick up Mason and Mackenzie car seats. Before I can Mason is being relieved from my grasp with my husband staring at me as if he was about to fuss at me. I roll my eyes and lift Mackenzie from the floor.

"I could have carried them both."

"But you don't need to now get."

He tells me and I smile as I walk outside to the jeep and place Mackenzie inside. I get her and Morgan buckled in then Edward places Mason in the car. We both then climb into the front and Morgan is practically bouncing in her seat. We were going to the meadow where Edward and I had our redo first date. We realized we had never been back since then and thought what better way to visit it then with our children. I remember when Edward brought it up I asked him how the hell were we suppose to get them up there.

"Well I may have neglected to tell you that there is a trail to drive up that takes us a little closer to the meadow."

"Oh so you just wanted me to hike that day."

"I wanted to spend as much time as possible with you."

Was his reply and there was no way I could be mad at that. We drove and Morgan started singing some song she learned at school making Mason and Mackenzie laugh. I swore hearing them all laugh was the most beautiful sound I ever heard. When we finally made it up the mountain Edward held me get all the kids to the meadow then he went back for our things.

"Mommy it's pretty up here."

"I know, look there are purple flowers over there."

I tell her pointing over by a tree; she runs over and picks some then runs back over to me. "Here mommy for you." She says holding them. I accept the gift and kiss her forehead.

"Why don't you help mommy put the picnic blankets out."

"Ok."

She says with a smile, Mason and Mackenzie choo and giggled from their car seats as they watch us. I bend over to straighten the corner of the blanket the wind blew up and then I feel him press into me. I stand up and his hands slid around my waist.

"Bend over like that again Mrs. Cullen and we will be working on baby number four."

Edward tells me in my ear and I giggle. We take the twins out of their car seats and put them onto the blankets. Edward lies across the blanket with the twins and start playing with them. Morgan and I play tag for a while and we laugh at his Elmo voice and Mackenzie break out into giggles with a blush that matches my own. I swore other than her having Edwards hair she was my clone they both were; only Mason had Edwards eyes and his mess of hair with my color. I grab the camera and take a picture of Edward and the twins and smile as he turns on his back and place them on his stomach. Mason starts to pull at his nose and eye brows. Morgan grabs her bubbles and starts to blow then into the wind. I sit down and take Mackenzie into my arms.

"Hey Kenzie, you playing with daddy?"

I ask and she giggles and reaches for my hair, I kiss her chubby cheeks and she laughs again. I notice Mason crawling towards me with a giggle and I look up at Edward who was smiling at me. He leans over and places a kiss on my lips then jumps up and chase after Morgan. I pull Mason into my lap and he touches my face.

"How's my favorite little man?"

I ask him then blow a raspberry into his cheek making him giggle. Edward and I play with the kids until they all crash on the picnic blankets. He pulls me into his arms as we watch all three of them sleep.

"You do know this means; we'll have no peace tonight right?"

"Yes, but not if we take them to their grandparents."

"Which ones?"

"Whoever is willing to keep them for a night."

He answers and I laugh and place my head on his chest. "Have I thanked you for giving me them?" Edward ask into my hair. I smile, "Almost every day, even after I tell you that you don't have to thank me." I say and he chuckles.

"How soon can we start on the next one?"

I slap his chest, "Can the twins turn one first jeez." I say and he laughs again and kisses the top of my head. "So after their first birthday day?" he ask and I shake my head then sit up to look at him.

"Can we at least get them potty trained first, then we can discuss this again."

"Sure Mrs. Cullen."

He then lifted my head and we looked at each other for the longest moment. He lowered his head to mine and we shared a passionate yet sensual kiss. He cupped my face and deepen our kiss sucking and nibbling on my tongue. He then nibble on my neck and I moaned just as Mackenzie started to whine.

"Fuck"

He growls against my mouth and I laugh as we pull apart. Mackenzie rises up on her hands and knees and begins to crawl over towards us.

"You know since she's up Mason will be right behind her?"

"Yup, guess we'll feed them now, and then head back."

Edward told me and I nodded my head in agreement. When I thought about the love roller coaster Edward and I had traveled, from the love we reclaimed, the love we embraced and the challenges we faced I was never more grateful and happy for all of that then I was right now as I watched my family play in our meadow.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: I'm a little sad, this is technically the last chapter, there will be three epilogues to compliment this three part story and outtakes upon request….thank you all so much for reading. I really hope you all enjoyed this chapter.**_

_**The epilogues will give you peeks at the future of our favorite family, I thought you all would get a kick out of it and I'm actually looking forward to it. I really hope you all loved my story and if not well thanks for reading anyway!**_

_**Pleeeaaassssseee leave reviews (In my best Morgan voice LOL)**_

_**Oh will be starting my second fanfic soon, so put me on alert if you may be interested, will add a summary of the story on one of the epilogues. **_

**My facebook link is:**_ www__**(dot)**__facebook__**(dot)**__com/home__**(dot)**__php#!/profile__**(dot)**__php?id=100002567129416_


	64. Epilogue 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to the Twilight Characters. They and the amazing Saga are owned by the wonderful Stephanie Meyer. **

**A/N: I'm super happy you all are enjoying my story; Thanks so so much for all the add's to favorites and alerts I love watching the numbers go up : )**

******Here is the first epilogue, hope you all like it. The epilogues will be posted when I can, will be starting my second fanfic tomorrow. All of you are super fantastic for reading and I love all the support thanks! **

* * *

><p><strong>Epilogue 1<strong>

**Edward POV**

**~~~5 years later~~~**

Looking down at my platinum wedding ring I couldn't resist the smile that crept on to my face. Bella and I had been married for six years now, and we had four and a half children. The half was for the one we now had on the way. I gaze out the window of the air plane and was more than happy when the pilot announced we were now over Washington. That meant that in as little as twenty minutes I would have my wife and children in my arms after four months. Three years ago when it was finally time to pull out and join the reserves, Bella gave me the idea to do doctors without borders. When I tried to tell Bella that would be too much like being deployed she told me it wouldn't because at least with this I had a little more control over how long I would be away and I still got to help those who needed it. I swore my baby was a smart woman and I still felt like I didn't deserve her.

So the plan was I would attended doctors without borders at least once every two or three years. The last time I had to leave was when the twins were two, Bella and I stayed engulfed in our house with the kids before I left. Our youngest son Matthew was the result of me being literally wrapped up in my wife. He was three now and I felt like in four months I missed so much of all their lives. This time when I left it was no different, we were wrapped up in each other and baby number five was the result.

"Excuse me Sir Can you put on your seat belt."

The flight attendant told me knocking me from my thoughts. I looked up and saw the seat belt light was on. I put on my seat belt and she smiled at me then walked away. The smile was more of a creepy one, and I knew she was probably still pissed from when I turned her down earlier. I sat back in the chair and closed my eyes, I felt like a kid on waiting for Christmas morning as I waited for us to land.

"Do you mind if I set here?"

A feminine voice asks, I open my eyes and looked to see a red haired woman sitting next to me. "Someone has taken my seat and the flight attendant over there looks like she's going to slap me if I didn't find a seat soon." She explains before I say anything. I nod my head then look back out the window as I start to see the tops of the Washington trees.

"I'm Nina."

She says in a chipper voice, I turn and look back at to see she's holding her hand out for me to shake it, and I do putting on my best polite smile.

"Edward."

I say and she smiles, "Is this your first time in Washington, it's mine. Oh maybe we could hang out and get to know the area together." She says and I shake my head. Some things never change at how desperate some women were. I was more than certain she saw the wedding band on my finger. I smile at her and she grins as if she knows she's got me.

"This is not my first time in Washington, I live here…"

"…Oh then you would be a great tour guide."

"I'll have to see how my wife feels about giving someone a tour, she's really better at it then I am."

I inform her and her smile drops, "But the flight attendant told me your wife was dead, I mean…" Then she turns and looks over at the flight attendant who is giggling looking our way with two other attendants.

"Ugh! You would think once we finish high school, they would grow up right?"

She ask falling back against the chair, I look over at the attendants and smile at them. "You would think so, what exactly did she tell you?" I ask her and she looks at me.

"She said that you where a widower and that earlier you mentioned to her how cute I was but was nervous about asking me out because I was the first woman you found attractive since your wife died."

I chuckled because I couldn't help it, "You have to give her credit for coming up with a story like that though." I tell her and she smiles. I see them watching us closely and I knew they thought something else was going on.

"I'm really sorry Edward, I mean if I knew your wife was still alive, I would have never. You know?"

"No sweat, wait until I tell my wife. She'll find it hilarious."

"Good I feel like an idiot."

She says running her fingers through her hair, "Don't I think she was pissed because earlier she tried to flirt with me and I told her that I didn't play with Barbie's I liked real women. So more than likely, this was probably more payback towards me then you." I tell her and she starts to laugh. They announce that we are about to land and everyone prepares for our landing. Once we do land, everyone grabs their things and begin to un-board the plane. When I enter the air port and began to walk up the tunnel I have the mind to run knowing Bella is on the other end. Once I reach where families and drivers are waiting for people I look around frantically. Then I spot them standing with my parents, Bella is looking for me while Morgan is standing up on a chair holding my father's hand. I see her squinting and know she is looking for me as well. I smiled remembering the day her doctor told us her sight was coming back. She still needed her hearing aids but her sight was ten times better then it use to me, and Bella and I took that blessing. The twins were both holding my mother's hands and jumping up and down talking and giggling. I saw Matthew sleep in his stroller that was right next to Bella.

I take in my family and smile. Bella is glowing and now has a slightly visible baby bump, her hair is practically at her waist and I know she didn't cut it because I like it on her. Morgan who was ten now had think curls coming down her shoulders she looked just like Bella, I swore if I hadn't know Joselyn was her biological mother I would think Bella gave birth to her. A sad thought crossed my mind at the thought of Joselyn. Bella and I hadn't talked to her after that court hearing. Robin had assured us that she was doing better, but needed to get away from Washington.

"Mommy there he is!"

I heard Morgan yell, then she jumped off the chair and came running. I dropped the duffle bag I was carrying and when she reached me I hugged her tight to my body.

"Ah Princess you have no idea how much I've missed you guys."

I tell her in her hair. She hugs me back and with a smile in her voice she says, "We missed you too, especially me." I pull her back some and kiss her cheek.

"Have you been helping your mom while I was away?"

"Yes, but Kenzie keep trying to do everything I do."

"That's because you're her big sister and she looks up to you."

I tell her just as I see everyone else approaching. I put Morgan down then pick up the twins and make a groaning sound, "Jeez what has mommy been feeding you two rocks?" I joke and they both laugh.

"Daddy we can't eat rocks."

Mason says, "Yeah mommy says it will break our teeth." Mackenzie tells me and I smile looking at Bella. I kiss both of their cheeks then put them down and squat down in front of the stroller that Bella pushed over. Matthew is rocked and unlike his siblings he is the spitting image of me. I tickle under his chin and he groans then turns his head, I do it again and he slaps my hand making everyone laugh.

"Come on Mat, daddy wants you to wake up."

I say and his eyes slowly open, "Daddie?" He asks and I smile and nod my head. He rubs his eyes then looks at me. "Daddie!" he yells reaching for me. I snapped him out of the stroller and take him out then kiss his cheek. I missed you doo doo monster." I say and Bella groans. I knew she hated when I called him that but he rightfully earned it when he was two months old and I went to change his diaper. When I removed the diaper he farted and yellow shit flew everywhere, that earning the name doo doo monster. I hug my parents next then put Matthew back in his stroller against his wishes. I catch eyes with Bella and smile at her. I place my hands on her new little baby bump and lower to the floor slightly to place a kiss on her stomach. Then I stand back up and look in the face of my beautiful wife.

"Hello Mrs. Cullen."

"Sergeant, I almost thought you forgot I was standing here."

She says with a smile, I step around the stroller and stand in front of her. I cup her face in my hand forcing her to look up at me, "No love trust me I didn't forget, just saving the best for last." I tell her and she laughs, "I've missed you terribly Sergeant, think you can skip going next time?" She ask and I grin.

"But doctors without borders was your idea."

"I know, but I really missed you."

"I missed you more, and if you want I'll skip volunteering next time."

I tell her and she bits her lip, I knew she was starting to feel bad about asking me to stay behind instead of helping those who would need it. I pull her lip from between her teeth, "there are plenty of people right here in Washington I can help love. Plus Bree and Seth said they were going next year, so it's not like they'll be short a doctor because I don't show." I inform her. Seth and Bree were happily married with no children and couldn't wait to go help more people. I lower my head to hers and kiss the lips I had been dying to taste for the last four months. I feel her arm wrap around me then her fingers in my hair deepening our kiss. I gripped her hip pulling her tighter against me and she moaned into my mouth.

"Oh ill. Mom, Dad people are watching…"

I heard Morgan whine and then I heard my parents laugh. I reluctantly pull away from her lips and smile at how kiss swollen they are now.

I collect my bags from baggage claim and then we head out to the car. My parents help us pile all the kids into the car then promise to stop by tomorrow. Apparently my sneaky, smart wife talked everyone out of coming to the house today to give us the moment together.

"Daddy I started ballerina."

Mackenzie said in excitement as I climbed into the driver seat after making Bella get in on the passenger side. "It's ballet Kenzie." Morgan says with a little bit of an attitude in her voice, I knew it was because Mackenzie was going to the same ballet school as she was. Morgan hated that Mackenzie wanted to do everything she did, and Bella told me she would constantly have to try and explain to Mackenzie that she couldn't do everything her sister did.

"Morgan watch your tone."

Bella says obviously noticing the tone in her voice as well, "Sorry." She says. I drive us all home and thought about the new house we moved into. It wasn't far from our old house but it was a hell of a lot bigger, and when Bella became pregnant with Matthew we knew we would need a bigger place. I remember Bella being really grateful for the size of the house when she found out she was pregnant this time.

"Daddy can we play football?"

Mason asked me pulling at his seat belt, I smiled, "Yeah we can play out back." I tell him and he grins. When I pull into the drive way and I see Snowflake at the back gate. Once parked Morgan climbs out first and then begins to help the twins out of the car. I swore I didn't know when my little girl grew up but I was always going to see that little ballerina on stage. I climbed out and grab Matthew first then one of my bags out the trunk. It was honestly just some things I picked up for Bella and the kids; I could get everything else later. We went through the back gate and Snowflake darted over to me sniffing at my leg.

"Oh daddy mommy got the video of us from when we were on the America Funniest home video show."

Morgan said walking backwards as she talked to me, "I think we should watch Uncle Em in a tutu, and us winning first prize." I say with a grin and she nods her head while Mason laughs hysterically saying boys can't wear tutus. Once we're inside each kid runs off in the separate directions and I take this chance to pull Bella into my embrace.

"You're quiet Mrs. Cullen."

"I was letting the children have your attention, they missed you."

She tells me with a smile on her face as she lifted her hand and traced a finger over my rugged beard. "I'll shave when I take my shower." I tell her and she shakes her head no "I like it." she tells me and I looked into those chocolate doe eyes I love so much and I felt like I was drowning in them.

"Do you have any idea how much I missed you."

"Not nearly as much as I've missed you."

She says, "Oh please at least you had the kids. Why did we agree to me leaving?" I asked now running my nose across her throat. She wraps her arms around me and sucks in a deep breath.

"Because it was for a really good cause and they needed great doctors."

She tells me, and I place an opened mouth kiss on her neck. "Mmm right, how about you baby? Do you need a great doctor?" I asked sliding my tongue along her neck and I felt her shiver.

"Yes, just you. Always you."

She answers, I pull my lips from her neck and held her face in my hands then kiss her damn near senseless as I try to make up for the time I was away from her. Her fingers enter my hair and just like are first kiss it affected me everywhere.

"Mommy Mason won't share the controller I want to play with him and Morgan too."

I hear Mackenzie say from behind us, Bella groans and we slowly pull our lips apart. She went to respond to Mackenzie but I stop her and kiss her lips. "I got it, daddy's home remember?" I say and she smiles and nods her head.

"What are they playing baby doll?"

"The dance game."

"And you want to play?"

"Yes, but Mason won't share. I hate boys."

She says with a pout that mirrored her mothers, "So you hate me too?" I ask teasingly and she giggles then comes over and hugs my leg. "You're not a boy, your daddy." She tells me and I laugh at that logic. I push her thick locks back amazed that her hair color matched mine perfectly.

"Hey Mason, Matt you guys want to go play some football in the hard and let your sisters play the game?"

I yell out and I hear them both shout back yes, Matthew was the first one running into the kitchen and I smiled at him as he was already holding a football in his hand. I look at Mackenzie and wink and she giggles then runs back to the living room, knowing that meant she could play the game now. Mason comes into the kitchen and smiles,

"Daddy I'm going to beat you…"

He says trying to take the football out of Matthew's hand. Matthew pulled back and told him no. I heard Bella giggle from behind me then she says,

"Good luck."

I give her another kiss then take the boys outside. "Matt give me the ball man." I tell him and he tries to through it at me and it falls inches in front of him. I laugh then pick up the ball and go out into the yard with the both of them. Though I am exhausted from my flight I can't bring myself to go to sleep. I hadn't been with my family in six months, and I remembered why I only did the doctors without borders once every few years. I wouldn't make leaving them every year, hell I still didn't know how I survived when I did leave.

"Daddy throw me the ball!"

Mason said jumping up and down, I tell him to go long and he runs up the yard. I light throw the ball his way and am actually surprised when he caught it.

**Bella POV**

"Mommy can I help you make lunch?"

Morgan says sitting on the stool next to mine, "Sure baby, can you grab the bread and peanut butter?" I ask her and she nods her head. I hear the boys laughing and playing out back with Edward and it made my heart spring and do flips.

"Mommy can I ask you a question?"

"Sure baby."

"Why can't Aunt Emily have a baby like you do?"

Morgan ask catching me off guard, "Um well Aunt Emily has some scarred tissues around her uterus, remember when I told you that's the part that holds the baby?" I ask to make certain she understands. She nods her head,

"Ok well the scars make it so that she can't carry any babies."

"Can't daddy fix her."

Morgan asks and I smile, she still thought her daddy could heal the world and I hope she never lost that image of him. "No, daddy can't. But you know your aunt Emily and Uncle Sam love Hunter and Adam as if she did carry them." I told her and she nodded her head then I saw her eyes get sad. When we talked about adoption she became quiet. I walked over to her and cupped her face making her look up at me,

"You know how much daddy and I love you?"

"More than all the stars in the sky."

I heard Edward say standing at the back door, Morgan smiled blushing terribly and I kissed her forehead. "He's right you know?"I say to her and she nods her head.

"Even though you didn't carry me like you did, Mason, Kenzie and Matt or like the new baby?"

She asked and I hated this doubt that was in her, but it was thanks to some kid at school who told her that Edward and I kept having kids because we didn't want her anymore. I swore if I could have kicked that child's ass I would have done so.

"Morgan you are our daughter baby, you always have been and you always will be, nothing and I mean nothing will ever change that. We love you just as much as we love them, and I may not have carried you here…" I say placing her hand on my stomach. "…but I have and will always carry you here."

I tell her now placing her hand over my heart. She smiled at me then gave me a hug, "I love you mommy." She said into my neck and I kiss her head. "I love you princess, never forget or doubt that, don't listen to those stupid kids, they are just jealousy they don't have a mommy and daddy like yours." I tell her and she laughs. I looked over at Edward and he was smiling at us.

"Come here princess."

He tells her and she gets up from the stool and goes to him. He picks her up and whispers something in her ear that makes her blush. Then she says, "I love you too daddy." He puts her back down and ask her if she could go watch her brothers and sister outside while he helped me make lunch.

"Yes, oh mommy, daddy can I stay up tonight?"

Morgan asks us and I look over at her with a you're not slick look and she rolls her eyes, "Watch that eye rolling young lady." I warn her and she looks at me with her big grey eyes with an apologetic stare.

"Why do you want to stay up?"

"Because nine O'clock bed time is for babies."

She tells us and I smile, at the look Edward gives. "Let me talk to your father." I tell her and she smiles as if she was sure Edward is going to take her side. She goes outside and Edwards walks over to me, "When did she stop being a baby?" he asked and I laughed.

"Honey she stopped being a baby a long time ago, you just haven't stopped seeing her that way."

I told him and he groans, "So what kids' ass do I have to kick?" He asked and I chuckled knowing he was referring to when I told her not to worry about the kids at school.

"It was some boys, you know some children pick on the adopted kids. But don't worry, though what they said hurt her feelings, she and Hunter took care of them."

I told him then giggled remembering both Emily and I had to go the principle office. "Morgan was fighting and I didn't know about it?" He asked and I rolled my eyes.

"She wasn't fighting, she may have punched the little boy in the mouth…"

"…wonder where she learned that from?"

He joked with a smirk on his face, "Ha Ha, anyway, she only punched the little boy Hunter took care of the rest." I told him and he laughed.

"They're like Bonnie and Clyde"

"I know, it's scary. They always seem to get in trouble together."

I replied then felt his arms slide around my waist. "So why didn't you tell me about this when it happened?" He asked and I shrugged my shoulders.

"Because when you Skype in, I didn't want to talk to you about bad things. It was resolved, she still thinks about it, and all we can do is continue to love her with no boundaries like we've been doing."

He kisses my neck at the same time the door bell rings. "I'll finish making their lunch go ahead and get the door." He tells me and I nod my head then turn in his arms and gives him a kiss before heading for the front door. I pick up some of the kids toys that is all over the floor and open the door to a blond hair woman wearing dark glasses.

"Can I help you?"

"Bella."

"Yes, can I help you?"

I ask again and she removes her glasses and I look into the same grey eyes as Morgan's. "Joselyn?" I ask needing to be sure and she smiles and nods her head. She looked completely different and if it wasn't for those piecing grey eyes I would have never known who she was.

"Yeah, you look good Bella."

"You do too."

"I really didn't mean to show up on your door step unannounced but I didn't have your number and I…"

She stopped talking then ran her fingers through her hair, "I shouldn't have come." She says getting ready to walk away. "Joselyn wait, I'm just surprised, I mean it's been almost six years since the last time we've heard anything from you." I tell her and she nods her head.

"I know, and I just wanted…I really don't know what I wanted."

I walked out further onto the porch closing the door behind me. "How long have you been back in town?" I asked her showing her to the bench we had on the porch. We both sat down and she ran her fingers through her hair again.

"About a week, my mother died and I came back to bury her."

"Oh I'm sorry to hear that, how are you?"

"I'm alright we really weren't close. Probably why I was never close with Morgan…"

She says then looks up at me, "How is she?" She asked me. "She's great finish's elementary school the end of June." I tell her and she nods her head with a smile. Joselyn sits back against the chair and takes a deep breath.

"I really have no right being here, or even asking about her."

"It's alright Joselyn, you're her mother…"

"…No Bella you're her mother. I'm just the woman who gave birth to her."

Joselyn tells me and I don't say anything, because I honestly wasn't sure what to say. Of course I was Morgan's mother but how would I even began to respond to her saying she was nothing more than the woman who gave birth to Morgan. The front door opened and Morgan came outside,

"Mom, Daddy said that…"

She stopped talking when she looked at Joselyn and I wondered if she remembered her. "…daddy said what Morgan?" I ask her getting her attention.

"He said that Aunt Ali was on the phone for you."

"Tell him to let Aunt Ali know to call me back, and that I'm talking with Ms. Fontaine. Are your brothers and sister eating lunch now?"

"Yes, Matt gave daddy a peanut butter kiss then daddy tried to give us one."

She said with a smile, and I laughed. "So that's what the brown stuff on your forehead is?" I ask and she blushes then quickly wipes it off. "Go ahead back inside baby and finish eating lunch." I tell her and she nods her head then quickly return back into the house and I hear her call to Edward.

"Wow she got big."

Joselyn said and I smile, "Yeah she has, she's really smart too." I tell her and Joselyn smiles. "I could never thank you and Edward enough for opening your home and hearts to her. This life I could have never given her." Joselyn tells me, I take her hand into mine just as the front door opens again and this time it's Edward.

"Joselyn…"

"Hi Edward."

"How have you been?"

"I've been great; you look like life has blessed you."

She says and Edward looks at me and smiles, "Yeah it has." I return his smile then say. "Joselyn was in town because her mother died and she stopped by." Edward nods his head.

"Sorry to hear about your mother."

"Thank you, I told Bella I really didn't mean to show up here unannounced."

"Yeah, caught us by surprise."

Edward told her running his fingers through his hair, "It was just my mother died and I thought about how we never had a real relationship, then I thought about Morgan." She told us and Edward looked at me and I sucked in a deep breath then looked back at Joselyn.

"Did you want to see her? I mean I know you just saw her but I mean speak to her?"

"I don't know what I would say. I'll do whatever she wants me to do."

Edward and I nod our heads at the same time, "Joselyn let us talk to her about this and we'll call you alright?" He says and she nods her head then pulls out a paper and pen scrapping her number down.

"If she doesn't want to see me, I'll understand really. Just seeing her for those few seconds reminds me that I did make the right decision all those years ago."

Joselyn tells us then she says that she will talk to us later. Edward and I watch her leave and then he looks at me. "That was completely unexpected." He says and I nod my head in agreement. He walked over to me and held out his hand to help me up from the bench.

"Do you think she recognized Joselyn?"

"No, when she came in the house she said you were out here talking to some woman she never saw before named Ms. Fontaine and to tell Alice you would call her back."

"Damn Edward how do we deal with this?"

"I'm not sure love but will figure something out; if you want we don't have to say anything to Morgan."

"No I can't do that, what if she wants to talk to her and has just been afraid to tell us."

"Ok we can talk to her tonight once we get the kids in bed."

He replied and I nodded my head agreeing, "Matthew put your drawers back on!" I heard Morgan yell and Edward and I both laughed. "Oh yeah Matt is the house striker now, I meant to tell you that." I said to him and Edward laughed. We both went back into the house to out four children.

**Edward POV**

Bella washed up Mackenzie and I got the boys washed up. We managed to get them into bed at a decent time but Mason was talking a mile a minute.

"Sir Cullen, it's time for bed."

I tell him tucking him in under his blanket. "But daddy…" he yawns. "…I'm not tired." He says and I laugh then kiss his forehead. "Then lay here and count sheep." I tell him and he nods his head. I walk over to Matthews bed next and he already looks like he's about to go to sleep.

"Alright doo doo monster, sleep tight."

"Don't let bed bugs bite."

He says with a smile and I chuckle then kiss his forehead. When I stand up straight to leave the room I see Bella at the door. I walk over to her and place a kiss on her lips.

"They are all yours love."

"K, Kenzie is trying to wait up for you."

"Then let me go before baby doll starts crying."

She nodded her head and I placed one last kiss on her lips then turn to the boys, "Good night Sir Cullen and doo doo monster." Bella groans and I smile.

"Good night daddy."

They both say, "I really wish you would stop calling him that, it's nasty." Bella tells me and I laugh. "He earned that name fair and square love and you know it." I tell her and she rolls her eyes while smiling. I leave the room for Mackenzie's room and see her playing with her Dora the explorer doll.

"Hey baby doll…"

"Hi daddy, look Dora has brown eyes like me."

She tells me and I smile, "Yeah but I think yours are prettier." I tell her and she blushes looking like her mother. "So you think mommy is pretty?" She asked me and I smiled because it seemed like my daughters were always the ones following up on my feelings for their mother.

"I think mommy is the most beautiful woman in the whole world."

"Wow!"

Mackenzie says and I laugh and walk over to her bed, "It's time for bed, have you brushed your teeth?" I ask her and she nods her head then begins to play with the hair on her doll.

"Why can't I stay up like Morgan?"

"Because baby doll Morgan is older then you."

"Why did you and mommy have her first instead of me?"

Mackenzie says and I laugh, "Sweetie mommy and I did not control who was born first, plus you're older then Matt and when mommy has the new baby you'll be older then the baby too." I tell her and now she smiles.

"Ok good night daddy."

"Goodnight baby doll, sweet dreams."

I tell her kissing her forehead. I walk back out into the hallway just as Bella walked out of the boys room. "Night mommy wove you!" I hear Matthew yell, "Me too" Mason yelled and I smiled because like I predicted they were both suckers for their mother.

"I love you guys too."

She says the slightly close their door leaving a crake. She turns to walk up the hall and I smile at her as she approaches. "I love mommy too." I tell her pulling her against me, she smiles then rises up on her toes and place a kiss on my lips.

"Not nearly as much as I love daddy."

"Mmm I could show you how much I love you…"

"I'd like to see you try…"

I smile the place another kiss on her lips, she pushes the curls on my face back then says, "I'm surprised you're not sleep yet, I know you're tired from your flight." I shrug my shoulders,

"I'm too excited to be home with all of you to sleep; I'll sleep when you all are sleep."

"Alright well we have one more to put to bed though she doesn't like to be tucked in anymore."

She tells me and I groan, my princess was growing up and I didn't like it. I swat Bellaon her back side and tell her to lead the way. We head to Morgan's room where she is laying on her bed watching television.

"Morgan turn the TV off, daddy and I have to talk to you about something."

Morgan rolled her eyes, "Watch it Morgan, and do what your mom said." I told her and she picked up her remote and turned the television off. No matter how many times we told her rolling her eyes was disrespectful she still did it when she thought we wouldn't notice. Bella sat down on the side of Morgan's bed.

"Morgan remember the woman I was talking to this afternoon?"

"Yes."

"Do you remember who she was?"

I ask walking up behind Bella and placing my hands on her shoulders, "Mommy's friend Ms. Fontaine." She said obviously recalling what Bella told her earlier.

"Morgan Ms. Fontaine was your…uh…"

Bella hesitated and I knew it was because she didn't want to say real mother. "Morgan, Ms. Fontaine is the woman who carried you like mommy carried, Mason, Kenzie and Matthew." I tell her and I feel Bella relax under my hands.

"What did she want?"

"To see you."

"Does she want to take me?"

Morgan ask, "No, Morgan no one is taking you from mommy and me. She just wanted to see how you are doing." I tell her, "I thought she didn't want or care about me." Morgan said and I didn't know what to say, because sadly the fucked up truth was that Joselyn didn't want her. Bella gripped my hand that was on her shoulder and knew she heard the pain that was in Morgan's voice. Bella then takes a deep breath.

"Tell us what you want to do baby and we'll do it."

"I don't want to see her."

Morgan says catching me off guard, "Are you sure baby?" Bella ask her and Morgan nods her head yes and then I watched my ten year old turn into the little girl we fell in love with. She climbed over and sat in Bella's lap and put her head on Bella shoulder.

"Mommy you're my only mommy and I don't want to see her, ever."

Morgan told her and I placed my hand on Morgan's head, as Bella softly rocked her. "Then you don't have to see her princess." I tell her and she looks up at me with those eyes. Bella kisses her forehead and we sit with Morgan for awhile none of us saying a word. In the past five years Morgan never said a word about Joselyn, and it was obvious she still felt resentment towards her. I had half the mind to find Joselyn and make her tell me everything that happened with Morgan in the short time she lived with her, because whatever it was still upset my little girl to this day when Joselyn was brought up. Bella and I put Morgan to bed and then headed to our bedroom.

"Some first day back home uh?"

Bella says sitting on the bed and kicking off her shoes, "Yeah but that's how I know I'm home." I tell her and she smiles at me.

"Do you think we should have Morgan see someone?"

"I don't know love, she's a happy child anyone who knows her knows that…"

"…Yeah she's happy until Joselyn is brought up."

Bella says taking her socks off, "We can try it and see how Morgan likes it, but I don't want to force her to do anything." I tell her unbuttoning my shirt.

"Yeah me either. If I find out Joselyn did something to her and lied to us about it, I will kick her ass Edward."

Bella told me and I smiled because I loved Momma bear as much as I loved the lioness. "I know you would love." I tell her as I help her undress. She smiled up into my face as I removed her shirt.

"Have I told you how happy I am that your home?"

"Not in many words."

"Words are overrated, let me show you."

She tells me, and I smile as my wife begins to show me just how happy she is that I am home.

~~~~~~0~~~~~~

The next day we had everyone over so that they could all come and tell me welcome home. I swore I had never seen so many kids in one house in my entire life, there was Emmett and Rose's three girls Addison, Samantha, and Penny. Emmett claimed that Bella curse him with all girls. There was Sam and Emily's boys, Hunter and Adam and Alice and Jasper's little girl Summer. I nicked named her tinker bell. There was Irina's son Brandon and Angela and Ben's son Bobby. You would have thought that it was a children's birthday party.

"Uncle Eddie can I have a hot dog?"

Addison asked and I groaned at the name Emmett taught her to call, he claimed it was payback to my girls calling him Emmy bear. I took Addison to the kitchen to grab her a hot dog just as Morgan ran into me.

"Sorry daddy, we're playing hide and seek and Hunter's it."

Morgan told me and I smiled at her, the way she had been all day you would have never known how upset she was last night about Joselyn. "Ok princess just watch where you're running, I don't want you to mess up that pretty face and hurt yourself." I tell her and she blushes, "Ok daddy, hurry Addy so you can play too." Morgan tells her cousin. I walk into the kitchen and smile and the women all congregating in the kitchen. I get Addison her hot dog and a juice pouch, she smiles at me showing her father's dimples and then she runs outside.

"Edward you spoil her."

Rosalie says and I smile, "Find a little girl in here I don't spoil and that will be the shocker." I say and they all laugh agreeing.

"Daddy!"

I hear Mackenzie yell and I smile knowing she was coming to tell me she didn't get something she wanted. "Yes baby doll." I ask squatting down to talk to her.

"Morgan said that I can't play in her tree house because I'm too little.'

She told me pouting, "Baby doll you are too little, why don't you drive your Barbie dream car." I tell her and she pouts more and I curse the day Morgan taught her the pout and eyes.

"But daddy it's not fair."

"Mackenzie it is fair, it's Morgan tree house not yours and you are too little to climb up the tree."

"Fine, you're not my friend no more."

She said then stumped away I tried not to laugh, "That's alright because I'm still your daddy." I tell her and she crakes a small smile then goes outside. When Morgan comes through the kitchen again, I smile as I watch her walk over to Bella and give her a hug and kiss on her cheek after whispering in her ear. Then she ran outside as if she hadn't just shared a moment with her mother.

"Mommy can I have a Popsicle?"

Mason said now coming into the house. I felt like the minute one kid left another popped up. "Sure Mason, but no pouring the melted Popsicle on your sisters." She tells him walking to the freezer, I watch the devious grin on my sons face and shake my head knowing he planned to do just what his mother told him not to do. Before Bella hands it to him she says,

"I mean it Sir Cullen."

"Ok."

He says with a pout now, he takes the Popsicle then runs back outside. Bella turned around and we caught eyes and I smiled at my gorgeous wife. "I think we should go before we all explode from the sexual tension in here." I heard Alice say and everyone laughs but I didn't take my eyes off Bella.

"That's how they got baby number five in the oven now."

I heard Renee add and Bella's cheeks turned that beautiful shade of pink. I walked over to her and cupped her face in my hand. "You are gorgeous Isabella." I tell her and she smiles, "You're not so bad yourself." She replied, I lowered my lips to hers just as the phone rings. We both groan and I answer the phone.

"Hello?"

"Edward, hey it's Joselyn. Bella called me earlier and said it was important for me to call you both back."

I look at Bell and mouth Joselyn and she nods her head, she rushes to tell our mother to keep an eye on the kids and we walk into the laundry room. I put Joselyn on speaker.

"Joselyn you need to tell us what went on when Morgan was with you."

Bella says into the phone, "She doesn't want to see me does she?" Joselyn says. "No she doesn't. Is there something you need to tell us?" I ask taking Bella's hand into mine.

"You both I yelled at her, a lot even spilling over into verbal abuse."

"Yes we know that."

"Um also, I use to leave her alone a lot when she made me completely frustrated and I couldn't find a sitter and if she cried and didn't stop when I yelled at her I locked her in the closet. It wasn't actually locked I just told her that to…"

"…I don't need to hear any more. Joselyn do not come around our home to see our daughter. When and if she ever decides to see you we will contact you."

Bella says cutting her off and I can see how pissed off she has gotten, "I'm not that woman anymore." Joselyn says and I run my fingers through Bella's hair.

"Maybe but that's who Morgan remembers, if you would have told us this then maybe we could have had her talking to a counselor."

"You have no idea how much I regret all of that, I wasn't in my right mind I…"

"…Joselyn, I'm happy you got help. But our first priority is Morgan and she doesn't want to see you. So change or not. You will not be seeing her."

Bella tells her, "I understand, I'm sorry if I caused any trouble. If things change, please contact me, I want to at least tell her sorry." Joselyn says and Bella and I tell her that if Morgan decides to reach out we will call her. Once I hung up Bella looked up at me,

"How did child services miss that?"

"I guess since it wasn't physical and Morgan was physically hurt when they launched the investigation it didn't matter as much. Plus if only Joselyn and Morgan knew about that who was going to tell them, the little girl who was mute or the guilty party."

"Ugh we ask Robin to refer us to a child therapist, I don't want this haunting Morgan for the rest her life."

"Me either love."

I tell her lifting her head to look at me, "Mommie, daddie!" I hear Matthew yell at the door and Bella laughs. "I swear I think he has a super nose to sniff us out or something." She says and I laugh. When we open the door he smiles up at us. Bella and I go back out to the party to enjoy spending time with our family and friends. We asked Robin about Morgan and she smiled,

"Honestly I don't think Morgan needs to see anyone. I mean her behavior is normal where Joselyn is concerned, and she is literally one the happiest kids I've ever met. You two worry about it haunting her, but I think that you both over look that you two saved her. So to her as long as she has the two of you she knows she's ok and fears nothing."

Robin told us and Bella smile, Robin said that she would still refer us to a therapist for Morgan who then later pretty much told us the same and said that us talking to her about it would help her feel better. I watched Bella play with our kids outside and smiled because she was a hit with children. We weren't sure just what Bella was having yet, but it didn't matter, I just couldn't wait for the new addition to the Cullen family to join us so I could talk my wife into another one.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Man I love them, and don't worry about Morgan she's still the happy little girl we know and love. **_

_**Pleeeaaassssseee leave reviews (In my best Morgan voice LOL)**_

**My facebook link is:**_ www__**(dot)**__facebook__**(dot)**__com/home__**(dot)**__php#!/profile__**(dot)**__php?id=100002567129416_

* * *

><p><strong>Here is the summary to my new fanfic that will hopefully be up tomorrow. It's called <strong>**Resisting the Inevitable.**

_**After guest hosting on a morning show, Isabella becomes the new co-cost for the show. Her husband James leaves her out of spite and jealousy and Bella swears off men to focus on her new career change. Edward Cullen was known for being a portentous, arrogant, son of a bitch while running a branch of Masen Enterprises. After the death of his grandfather, Edward becomes the new CEO. His soul focus is on the expansion of the company, and to find out who has been stealing from and framing his grandfather. When Edward visits the morning show to defend the honor of his grandfather's legacy, he finds his self extremely attracted to the beautiful co-host Isabella. In the occurrence of unexpected events the pair cannot seem to stay away from each other. How long can they resist the inevitable?**_


	65. Epilogue 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to the Twilight Characters. They and the amazing Saga are owned by the wonderful Stephanie Meyer. **

**A/N: I'm super happy you all are enjoying my story; Thanks so so much for all the add's to favorites and alerts I love watching the numbers go up : )**

******Here is the second epilogue, hope you all like it. Hope you guys like it, I found it rather funny personally. All of you are super fantastic for reading and I love all the support I really have the best readers thanks so much!**

* * *

><p><strong>Epilogue 2<strong>

**~~~6 years later~~~**

**Bella POV**

I wrote my classes homework on the broad as they all began to groan behind me. After I finished I turned to them,

"I want this Monday morning, no excuses."

I tell them pointing at the board, "But it's Friday." One of my students complained and I smiled. "If you all wanted a homework free weekend then maybe you all should have passed your history test. There is no reason each of you failed." I told them and they all groaned again. Over the last six years I changed teaching third grade to teaching fifth grade. It was a little more stressful, but the school needed more fifth grade teachers. When the school bell rung my class quickly got up and left the room while I started packing up my things thankful for the weekend.

I quickly rushed out to my car because I had four kids to pick up from school. I drove to the elementary school first and spotted Matthew and our youngest daughter Marie waiting by a tree. I honked the horn, Marie looked over at my car and then came running with Matthew walking slowly behind her. Matthew opened the door for his sister and she climbed in wearing a smile. She looked so much like Edward it scared me.

"Hi mommy."

Marie said sitting down and pulling on her seat belt. Matthew climbed in then closed the door behind him. "Hi mom." He said sounding a little sad,

"Hey guys, how was school?"

I asked looking back at the two of them, "I got an A on my spelling test mommy." Marie told me pulling a sheet of paper out of her book bag. She should me the paper and I smiled at her, "That's great baby, I'm so proud of you. Matty how was your day baby?" I asked him and he looked up at me with his father eyes.

"I got a stupid D on my math test."

He told me and I knew he was upset because he was up most of the night with Edward studying for his test. "Oh Matt what did you have trouble with?" I asked him and he grumbled he didn't want to talk about it. I sucked in a deep breath and decided Edward and I would talk to him once Edward arrived at home. I pulled off from the elementary school and headed for Mackenzie and Mason's middle school. I think I actually cried when they started middle school. When I pulled up outside I saw Mason talking with his friends and Mackenzie doing the same. I honked the horn but neither of them moved,

"Mason and Mackenzie Cullen lets go!"

I yell out the window on the passenger side. I caught Mackenzie rolling her eyes and say something to her friends, I swore between her and Morgan rolling their eyes I was going to snap. Mackenzie climbed in the back and Mason climbed in the front.

"How was school?"

I asked them, "Good I got a B on my science project." Mackenzie told me and I saw her smile in the rear view mirror. I looked back at her with a smile, "Really, that's amazing baby doll. I told you, you would get a good grade." I told her and she smiled at me,

"Thanks mom for helping me with it."

"No problem baby, Mason how about you?"

I ask pulling off and Mason didn't answer, "Mason has a crush on Brittany Lutz in our class." Mackenzie says in a teasing voice,

"Shut up Mackenzie!"

He yells at her, and I try not to laugh at the blush on his cheeks. "Mason likes a girl, Mason likes a girl." Mackenzie and Marie start to chant, while Matthew laughs in the back seat. Mason crosses his arms over his chest and growls. I smiled because he looked like Edward when he did that.

"Girls both of you stop teasing your brother, NOW!"

I say and the car goes quiet, when we hit a red light I lean over to Mason and whisper in his ear. "Daddy liked me when he was your age so it's ok to like a girl, is she pretty?" I ask him and he smiles with a blush and nodes his head. I smile back at him then kiss his temple. When we make it home, and I park each kid rushes out of the car and into the house. I notice the back gate is slightly open so I walk towards the back yard. When I get to the back I saw Morgan sitting on the lap of a young boy.

"Morgan Amelia Cullen!"

I shout to get her attention; she jumps up and looks at me. "Hi mom." She says fidgeting with her fingers, I look at the boy who looks like a deer caught in the headlights.

"Don't "Hi" me Morgan, what is he doing here, while I and your father aren't home?"

I ask her walking towards them now, "I told you that I was having a friend over." She said and I look at her like she lost her common sense.

"You told me? Who the hell do you think the parent is here? Your father and I told you that you couldn't have any friends over because of that F you got, and you damn well you are not suppose to have male friends here if your father and I are not home."

I tell her and she bits on her lip, "Jason I need you to leave before my husband gets home, because I don't see him being so understanding." I tell him and he jumps up then runs for the gate that takes him out the yard. Morgan looks up at me,

"Please don't tell daddy."

"Ha you damn well I will be telling your father and your punishment just got extended to four weeks."

I tell her now heading into the house, "But mom that's not fair." She says and I turn to her, "Morgan you are lucky I don't call you father right now and make him come home early. How dare you disrespect us by having him here while we are not home?" I ask her and she looked down at her feet,

"Go up stairs and do your homework."

"K, and mom I have cheerleading practice tomorrow."

"Fine, I'll have your uncle drop you off and pick you up."

I tell her and she goes to protest and obviously figured that would be a bad idea. When I walk into the house I can hear the television in the living room. I checked the chicken I had taken out for dinner then headed up stairs to change out of my work clothes. I enter my bedroom and kick off my shoes then began to unbutton my shirt.

"Ugh! Kenzie I told you to stay out of my room!"

I hear Morgan yell and I groan, "I wasn't in your stupid room!" Mackenzie yells back. I fall back against my bed because I really didn't feel like hearing them argue again.

"Really so why do you have my lip gloss? Ugh I'm telling daddy you're stealing."

"Fine and I'll tell daddy you had a boy in your room."

Mackenzie yelled back and this made me jump up off the bed, I dart out my room and I see Morgan standing over Mackenzie ready to pounce.

"Mackenzie Elizabeth Cullen if you go into your sister room again and take anything that doesn't belong to you I will pull you out of ballet, soccer and gymnastics do you understand me?"

I say to her and she pouts and nods her head yes. I point towards her room for her to go there and she does without another word. I look at Morgan and I say two simple words.

"Talk. Now."

Then I walk into Morgan's room and she follows behind me, I nod for her to close the door and she does. "First I'm going to ask you flat out and I what the honest truth, did you have a boy up here in your room?" I ask her and she looks at me with a nervous look in her eyes. Then bit her bottom lip, looked down at her feet and nodded her head.

"What is going on with you Morgan? Since when did you start intentionally ignoring your father and my rules?"

I ask her and she looks up at me, "I'm sorry mom." I shake my head at her. "No you're not sorry, because if you were you would have never done it in the first place. Let me ask you something…" I say then take a deep breath because I honestly don't want to have this conversation with my sixteen year old daughter. "…are you having sex?" I ask her and Morgan's jaw practically hits the floor.

"Noooo, I swear mom I'm not, we've just done some kissing and stuff…"

I groan not needing that image in my head, "What is stuff Morgan?" I ask needing to know how far she has gone. She bits her lip, "You know, touching and stuff." She says and I groan again. If Edward found this out he was guaranteed to flip the hell out and probably kill the poor boy.

"Look Morgan I know you are getting older and your hormones are everywhere, but do not let him or anyone else pressure you into something you are not ready for. If you think you are ready come and talk to me, I won't try to talk you out of it, but I want to know so that I can make sure you are careful and protected alright?"

"Yes, and mom could you not tell dad?"

"This is one time I will not be telling your father; we both know he will kill Jason in seconds, so this secret is safe with me. But I mean it Morgan, come to me. As much as I would rather not picture my daughter sexually active, I will feel better knowing that you are safe."

"Ok mom, I promise. But just so you know, I don't plan on having sex with Jason until we're married."

She told me and I groaned again. God was torturing me, I knew it. He had to be, I sucked in a deep breath and looked at her. I saw my little girl again the one that dressed up as Belle for Halloween when she was four, the one who stole my heart never saying a word. I walked over to her and cupped her face in my hand.

"I'm really happy to hear you say that, and I hope this wedding isn't until after college."

I tell her and she blushes, "Morgan I proud of you and the young lady you are becoming. So when you do things like have Jason over here, while your father and I are not home it makes me disappointed that I can't trust you." I tell her and she lowers her head again.

"I know mom, I'm sorry. But it's just dad always says he can't come over even when you guys are home."

I laugh at how hypocritical Edward had become when it came to this. When we were her age, Edward was at my house almost every day whether Charlie was home or not. "I'll deal with your father, after you're off punishment we can sit down and discuss something that makes us all comfortable alright?" I say to her and she smiles and nods her head yes. I go to walk out her room and she calls my name. I turn to look at her and she says.

"I'm really sorry mom."

"I know, and just so you know your father is still going to hear about you having Jason in the yard while we weren't home, but for the sake of that poor boys life that is all I will tell him K?"

"Yes."

Morgan says and I walk out of her room, I go back in my room and finish changing my clothes. Once I'm in a pair of yoga tights and a camisole I head down stairs to start dinner. I prep the chicken then put it in the oven. I peek into the living room and see Mason, Matthew and Marie watching some show on TV. I watch Morgan and Mackenzie come into the living room and Mackenzie plops down next Mason and whispers to him and he nods his head then she put her head on his shoulder. Morgan talks to her brothers and I smile as Mason blushed from something she said. She messed Matthew's hair and I heard her say,

"I'll help you study this weekend if you want."

And he nodded his head; Mason and Matthew were suckers for their sisters. She said something else to them and then Morgan whispered into Marie's ear and Marie quickly jumped up and took Morgan's hand. It amazed me how Morgan didn't argue with any of her other siblings but Mackenzie. Edward said it was because their personalities were too much alike, I honestly agreed. They all started to walk my way and I smiled at them as they entered the kitchen.

"Mommy we're going to make you a cake."

Marie says giving me a toothy smile "Is that right, what's the occasion?" I ask them and Mackenzie smiles and skips over to the refrigerator.

"Because we love you…"

She says and I smile at the five of them, "I was talking to Aunt Ali and she said that you looked stress the last time she was over here and that we needed to be help out more and show that we appreciate everything you and dad do for us." Morgan told me and I smile at her as both my boys come over to me and hug my sides.

"You this is what I like to come home to, not fighting, yelling and Mom looks happy."

I hear Edward say and we all turn towards the back door. "Daddy!" Marie yells letting go of Morgan's hand running over to him. Edward picks her up and kisses her check. Mackenzie walks over to him next and Edwards kisses her forehead. Mason waves at his dad and tells him, he wanted to talk to him later. Edward looked at me and I shrugged my shoulders.

"Alright man, me and you after dinner."

Edward told him and Mason nodded his head. Matthew told him that he failed his test and Edward brushed his hair back making him look up at him. "Don't worry about it Matt, I hated math too when I was in school, your mom helped me." He told him and Matthew smiled then looked at me. Edward finally put Marie down then he looked over at Morgan,

"Hello princess, not speaking to me this evening?"

He asked her, ever since last week Morgan had been giving Edward the silent treatment for putting Jason out after he saw him place a peck on Morgan's lips. Needless to say calming him down turned into an all night job.

"Hi daddy."

She said then looked over at me; I nodded my head to him giving her the opportunity to tell him about earlier today first. She bit her lip then looked back at him,

"Daddy can I talk to you?"

She asked him and she looked at me, I placed a kiss on his lips then said, "I have to make dinner." He smiled then began to follow Morgan out of the kitchen.

"Mom is Morgan in trouble?"

"That's none of your concern; you should be worried about daddy when he finds out you've been taking things out your sister's room."

I tell Mackenzie and she blushes, I help them take out all the ingredients for the cake. It seem quiet until I heard Edward yell what. I told the kids to go back in the living room to watch TV,

"But mommy what about your cake?"

"You guys can finish making it once Morgan comes back down stairs alright?"

"Yes."

They all say and walk out of the kitchen. I quickly go up stairs and hear Edward yelling and Morgan yelling back at him. I opened Morgan's door and they both turn to look at me.

"Mom, can you please tell dad that we weren't doing anything."

Morgan says and I look at an obviously pissed off Edward. I knew him well enough to know that he stopped listening after she said Jason was here while we weren't home.

"Edward they were in the back yard talking."

"Bella, I know what boys his age think. I was his age and I will not let him disrespect my daughter and treat her like a common whore."

"Is that how you treated and saw me Edward?"

I asked him and he sucked in a deep breath and ran his fingers through his hair, "You damn well I never saw you that way, and I would never treat you that way." He answered like I knew he would.

"Then has it occurred to you that maybe Jason thinks that way when it comes to Morgan?"

He looked at Morgan and I watched his face soften some, "You're my little girl." He says to her and she smiles,

"I'm not a little girl anymore dad."

"You'll always be my little girl."

He told her and she blushed, "Morgan your brothers and sisters are waiting for you to start the cake, put it in the bottom oven and turn down the top one please." I say to her and she nods her head. She kisses Edwards cheek then mine and walks out of her room. Edward looks at me and I smile at him,

"Don't worry Edward, we raised her right."

I tell him and he groans, "Why couldn't she stay four forever?" He asked and I walked over to him and wrapped my arms around his waist. "Because it doesn't work that way, now how was work?" I ask him and he looks down at me.

"It was work, how was your day?"

"You know kids complaining, then our kids fighting the normal."

I tell him and he smiles, "Tomorrow we are kid free." He reminds me and I smile. We were indeed kid free, Marie and Mackenzie was going to Alice's and Mason and Matthew were going to Emmett's while Morgan was staying with Sam. We could never get anyone to watch all five at once, but since we had a big family it worked out just fine. Tomorrow was Edward's and my date day. We did it once a month and though I loved our kids more than anything I looked forward to it like Christmas.

**Edward POV**

"Daddy why can't I go?"

Marie whined as we drove to Alice's house. "Because Marie this is mommy and daddy day." Mason tells her and I see her pout through the rearview. "Mommy what do you and daddy do on mommy, daddy day?" Matthew asked and I see Bella blush.

"They go out to eat."

Mackenzie says and I smile, "No they do married people business." Morgan says and Bella looks back at her and Morgan smiles.

"What is married people business?"

Marie asked, and I see in the rearview, Mackenzie, Mason and Morgan all look at each other. "Something you don't need to worry about Marie." Bella answers I smile seeing her give our oldest three children warning looks.

"Is it like when you and mommy play wrestle and mommy screams?"

Matthew asked and I'm all of a sudden choking on air as my three oldest kids are laughing hysterically in the car and my darling wife is grilling the hell out of me. I had forgotten about the night Matthew over heard Bella and I. Matthew thought I was hurting his mother and the look on his face that night said that if he could have he would have kicked my ass. So I gave him some story because three a.m. was not time to get into the birds and the bee's story.

"Dad play wrestling?"

Morgan said still laughing and Bella's head snapped back at them her cheeks red. "Matthew what your father and I do on mommy, daddy day is between us. That's goes for all of you." Bella said looking directly at Morgan who smiled with a blush on her cheeks. This had to be the most uncomfortable conversation I had with my children, three were discussing their parent's sex life knowingly, while the other two were doing it unintentionally.

"Matt mom and dad have fun together…"

"…yeah it's why they love each other so much."

Mackenzie adds with a smile, "Matt for your sake just don't ask any more questions." Mason warns his brother and that makes me smirk. This was a moment I wished our children weren't so smart.

"We spend quality time together."

Bella says and I smirk at that reply. We drop Mason and Matthew off first since Emmett lived closer. When we pulled up outside all five of Emmett and Rose's girls ran outside. I laughed remembering when Rose became pregnant with their youngest daughter Emmett said he quit trying to have a boy and got a vasectomy. Then told Bella she cursed him. I honestly felt his pain, because if I had five Morgan's I would have a head full of gray hair, and probably had at least three stokes. So whenever Bella and I had our date day, Emmett took the boys to try and have some added testosterone around the house. The boys hated it at first until it meant that they went out with Uncle Em to sports games.

Next we dropped Mackenzie and Marie off at Alice's. Alice had two kids now and declared she wasn't having anymore. According to her Emmett, Rose, Bella and I were crazy for having five kids a piece. I laughed remembering Emmett telling her that making them was the fun part. Once it was only Morgan, Bella and I in the car I took the chance to talk to Morgan about what Bella and I had agreed on.

"Morgan, after your off punishment Jason can start to come over after school, four days out of the week. Your mother and I must be home. For a month when the two of you go out, you have to take one of your sisters or brothers with you."

"But dad…"

I shake my head, stopping her, "No _buts_ Morgan. You broke your mother's and my trust having him there with us not being home. So you need to earn it back." I told her and she nodded her head. Bella looked over at me and smiled probably happy with the way I was handling this.

"Do you have your cheerleading outfit baby; Uncle Sam said he'll take you."

Bella said and Morgan nodded her head, "Yes I have it, Hunter said he would walk me home." Morgan said and Bella shook her head. "Nope, Hunter is your accomplice. Your uncle will pick you up too." She told her and Morgan rolled her eyes and I wasn't going to point that out to Bella. I looked back at Morgan with a warning look and she bit her lip. After we dropped her off I drove for the hiking trail.

"The meadow?"

Bella asked and I smile, "Yes, figured we haven't been in awhile, without the kids anyway." I tell her and she smiles at me. I had already packed everything we would need last night while she was sleeping. When we made it to the meadow we set up the picnic blanket and laid out across it. We talked for a couple hours about our life mostly about the kids. Bella even fell asleep for a little while; when she woke up we had lunch then laid back and watched the clouds as they passed.

"Remember the first time we came up here?"

"Of course, it was the day you bust your ass trying to get a picture of an eagle of something."

I tease and she slapped my chest. I pulled her tighter against me and held her face up so she was looking me in my eyes. "I remember that day Isabella, I remember how you smelled." I said then ran my nose across her neck, "…how you tasted."I say licking my tongue along her neck now.

"Edward…"

She moaned and I placed an opened mouth kiss on her neck, "Yes, Isabella." I said running my hand up her side. I nibbled at her neck then her jaw and last her chin. "Tell me what you want me to do love." I tell her and she shudders under my touch.

"I've always wanted you to make love to me in this meadow."

She tells me and I smile, "I'll do anything for you love." I tell her and she giggles making my dick harder then what it already was. I bring her lips to mine and kiss her sensually, as my hand creeps up under her shirt and start to remove it. As I lifted the shirt over her head I place kisses over her breast then back up her neck. I then bring her lips back to mine and kiss her hungrily. Every time I was with her like this I felt like a teenage boy again. I wanted all of her at once, and tried to consume her. I wrapped my arm around her waist lifting her slightly from the ground causing her to grind against my erection.

"Fuck."

I bark out when I feel her start to nibble at my ear, "Yes baby that's what I want you to do to me." She says against my ear and I lose it and quickly peel away both of our clothing. Once we are both naked I sit back on the heels of my feet and look at my wife. At the age of thirty eight I still found her as breathtaking as I did the day we meet, and the day she agreed to be my girlfriend, the day of our prom, the day we first came to this meadow, the first day we made love and still as beautiful as the day she married me. I smiled at her, she was mine forever and that still shocked the hell out of me. She bit her lip looking at me and I slowly encouraged her to part her legs for me. She did with a smile and I nestled myself between her thighs and suckled at the sweetest nectar I knew.

I felt her hands in my hair as I ran my tongue from her opening to her bundle of nerves. I swirled my tongue around and her hips bucked into my face. I sucked it into my mouth then slid two fingers into her silk folds and growled feeling just how wet she was for me. I sucked lightly on her clit and gripped her hip to keep her still when she started to buck against me again. I pumped my fingers in and out of her and loved the moans that released from her mouth. Each one making my cock swell with the need to be buried inside of her.

"Mmm baby I'm about to come."

She moans and I pull my fingers out and she whimpers from the lost. I reward her with my tongue entering her instead and she gasps gripping tighter onto my hair. I swirl my tongue inside of her and press my face into her causing my nose to massage against her clit. Her hips started to grind into my face and I could tell she was trying to draw out her orgasm. I lift my face from her stilling licking along her folds,

"Let go Isabella, I'm thirsty."

I tell her, and I knew she understood my thirst could only be quenched from her own juices. She smiles and shakes her head. I grin, this had become a new game between us and I honestly enjoyed it because I loved the end result. I brought my mouth back to her and nibbled on her lips and clit. I pushed my fingers back inside of her and curled them up to hit her front wall. She groaned and moaned out a series of curse words. I remove my fingers then began to tongue her vertical lips entering my tongue as far as it could go inside of her. I continue this until I feel her tighten around my tongue then come undone with a scream that could be heard throughout the forest. I lap up every drop she gave me leaving none to go to waste.

I sit up and then align my cock against her folds and her hips buck up to encourage me to continue. I slid the swollen head of my cock over her opening and had to suck in a deep breath feeling her heat and wetness against my dick. I slowly enter her and her mouth slowly opens as she gasps allowing me to fill her. Bella walls pull me in like vacuums and grips tight onto my cock once I'm fully inside of her.

"Fuck you feel like heaven baby."

I tell her as I began to stroke her slowly, "Come here Edward." She says in the most seductive voice I heard her speak. I lowered myself over her and our noses were touching as I stroked her continuously. She smiles at me,

"You smell like me."

She says and I grin, "Best fragrance in the world. Wish I could smell like you all the time." I tell her and she blushes then wraps one arm around me as her legs lock just over my low back. Our eye connection never breaks as I rock into her fiercely. She cups my face with her other hand and our lips touch as I began to kiss her with the same rhythm of my strokes. She raised her hips to meet each of my strokes and then I felt her hand over my ass as she bit then sucked my lower lip into her mouth.

"Harder."

She orders and I lift up and pull her legs from around my waist. Then I place both her arms over her head and interlace our fingers. Looking down into her beautiful eyes I give her what she asked for. Bella bits her bottom lip as her entire body turns that shade of pink I love. I pound into her repeatedly and she bends both her legs allowing me to slip deeper inside of her. I shut my eyes to focus and prevent from coming before her; this was about her it was always about her to me. I felt her walls tighten around me and her nails dig into my hands and I knew she was about to come again. I pressed harder against her so my pelvic bone rubbed against her clit giving her the added friction she needed and she whimpered my name.

"Come on Love, come for me."

I tell her and she shuts her eyes and starts to whine her hips, "Look at me Isabella." I tell her and she opens her eyes. We continue to look at each other and I knew there was no way I was going to last after she came around me. I rocked into her harder and harder making each stroke more forceful and stronger than the one before it. Bella's body turned almost red and she inhaled deeply, then a scream left her lips as she shattered and came around me. I gave her a few more long, deep strokes, and I followed as I came dropping my face in her neck and growling her name. There was something powerful about our love making that day maybe it was the meadow or just simply our love for each other but it was ground breaking and we continued for another three rounds before we returned home to our children.

Ten months later we welcomed Meadow Autumn Cullen into the world and Bella ordered me to get a vasectomy saying that it was entirely my fault. I grinned just like I did all the other times and told her it had better been my fault causing a beautiful blush on her cheeks and a smile on her face. Yes I was indeed a happy man with six children and a beautiful wife.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Ha Ha Ha six kids for the lovely couple, now that was always planned. And Morgan as a teenager is scary!**_

_**And again thank you all so much for reading! Best readers EVER!**_

_**Pleeeaaassssseee leave reviews I really love hearing what you all have to say.**_

_**Oh and the first chapter to my new story is up! So if you liked this one plz check that one out too!**_

**My facebook link is:**_ www__**(dot)**__facebook__**(dot)**__com/home__**(dot)**__php#!/profile__**(dot)**__php?id=100002567129416_


	66. Epilogue 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to the Twilight Characters. They and the amazing Saga are owned by the wonderful Stephanie Meyer. **

**A/N: I'm super happy you all are enjoying my story; Thanks so so much for all the add's to favorites and alerts I love watching the numbers go up : )**

******Here is the Third and final epilogue, hope you all like it. Hope you guys like it, I found it rather funny personally. All of you are super fantastic for reading and I love all the support I really have the best readers thanks so much!**

* * *

><p><strong>Epilogue 3<strong>

**~~~8 years later~~~**

**Morgan POV**

"Morgan can I have cup of jello?"

My youngest sister Meadow asked me, and I nodded my head walking to my refrigerator. Meadow had spent the week with me because my parents went away to Greece for their twentieth wedding anniversary. I made mom promise not to come back pregnant and she said if she did she was going to hang dad outside from his ear lobes. When they told us mom was pregnant with Meadow, surprised was an understatement. I mean I hated just the thought of my parents still having sex; jeez it still made my skin crawl.

"Morgan will mommy and daddy be back today?"

Meadow asked with a pout and I smiled remembering dad getting mad at Kenzie and I for showing her that. "Yes, and we have their party all planned out. Remember when you see mommy you don't tell her about the party ok." I tell her and she nods her head yes. I look at the time and know that Marie and Matthew should be coming soon; they both had stayed at my Uncle Em's house all week but were supposed to come to my house today after school. Mason and Kenzie were on their way from school also after finishing up some finals. They were sophomores in college now and mom kept saying it made no sense that she had three grown children and had one still in elementary school, dad just always grinned and told mom she was beautiful. I smiled at that thought because my parent's love was the purist and most passionate love I ever witnessed and I promised mom that I would never settle for anything less. I feel a ringing in my ear so I pull my hearing aid from my ear. I see Meadow sign asking me if I'm alright and I nod my head and tell her I just got a headache.

Though we didn't use sign language often my parents made sure each of my siblings knew it and I loved them for it. I made Meadow her sandwich and when I placed it in front of her she signed that the door bell was ringing. I rushed to the door and when I opened it Mason and Mackenzie stood at the door. I watched Mason's lips move and I sign that I didn't have my hearing aid in. Mackenzie quickly asked if I was alright and I smiled at her and side back yes I was fine. We all walked to the kitchen and Meadow jumped from her seat and went right into Mason's arms. I placed my hearing aids back in my ear and smiled hearing the giggle from Meadow.

"Has Aunt Ali called you?"

Mackenzie asked digging into my refrigerator, "Yes, of course. She said she would meet the caterer at the dinner hall." I answer sitting down at the stool. Mason put Meadow down then looked at me,

"Have you told mom and dad yet that Ryan is moving in with you?"

He asked and I rolled my eyes, for him to be my younger brother you would have never known it. Ryan was my new boyfriend, well he wasn't that new. We had already been dating for a year and I loved him. The issue with Ryan, according to my father was that he was six years older than me. Dad of course didn't want to hear it but mom was supportive for the most part and said she just wanted me to be happy.

"No and I would appreciate it if you keep your mouth shut."

I tell him and Mackenzie laughs, "Good luck with that, Mason hasn't been able to lie to mom since he was five." She says and I laugh while Mason's cheeks turn red and he grumbles under his breath.

"Who is picking Matthew and Marie up from school?"

Mason asked me changing the subject and I look at him knowing he is about to react the same way dad had when he found this out, "Matthew is walking here with some friends, and Marie walks home every day with her boyfriend." I say and wait for it,

"WHAT!"

Mason yells and I laugh, "Marie is too young for a boyfriend what is she ten?" He asked and Mackenzie, Meadow and I laugh.

"No silly Marie is fourteen."

Meadow tells him and his face scowls and I can't help but notice he looks like dad when he did that. "Mason relax, I mean you had your first girlfriend at the age of twelve." I tell him and he rolls his eyes and then asked, "What did dad say?" I laugh,

"What do you think? He tried to ground her, mom wouldn't let him. Then he said he would send her to boarding school, mom whispered something in his ear and then he said that Marie was never allowed alone with him."

"So why do they walk home alone together."

"Mason really?"

Mackenzie asked and he ignores her, "I'm picking them up from school." Mason says getting up and taking his car keys with him. "Can I come?" Meadow asked him and he nods his head. I watch them leave out the house and I shake my head.

"I swear he is just like dad."

Mackenzie says and I nod my head in agreement. "How's school?" I ask her and she shrugs her shoulders, "I met this cute guy named Chad in my calculus class." She tells me and I smile,

"That's not what I meant when I asked how school was…"

"…now you sound like mom."

She tells me and I shrug my shoulders. "So how do you think dad is going to react when he finds out Ryan is moving in with you?" she asked popping a grape into her mouth,

"You know dad, he'll tell me I'm too young to have a live in boyfriend…and blah blah blah. That's why I'm going to tell mom first so that she can sit with me while I tell him."

"Smart. Why can't dad just realize we are grown women now."

Mackenzie said and I laughed, "Because dad will forever see us as those little girls dancing in tutu's." I tell her and she smiles at me.

"Can you believe mom and dad have been married for twenty years already?"

"I know I wish Grandpa Charlie was here, he would be the perfect one to give the speech at dinner tonight."

I tell her and she gives me a sad smile. Grandpa Charlie died three years ago from a heart attack. I remember when dad called me while I was at school. It was right before I graduated from college. Mackenzie and I sat quietly probably both thinking about him, then she started laughing and I looked at her,

"Remember when mom and dad told grandpa Charlie she was pregnant with Meadow?"

She asked me and I laugh, "Oh yeah. He told dad he was going to get him neutered and buy mom a chastity belt." I replied and we both laughed. My cell phone rung and I quickly answered seeing it was my aunt Rose.

"Hey Aunt Rose."

"Hey Morgan, did your brother and sister get there yet?"

"Which ones?"

I ask and she laughs, "Matt and Marie." She answers still laughing then I hear her yelling at my uncle. "Um no not yet, Mason went to pick them up. He snapped when I told him about Marie's boyfriend." I tell and she laughs again,

"I figured he might. I was calling because the school called and said that Matt didn't show up to school today, they said that his older sister called and said he was sick."

"What? I didn't call his school."

"Yeah, I knew you didn't call. I went past your parent's house to see if he went there and your dad's car wasn't in the garage. Now I would have thought it was stolen but we both know your dad has that alarm code on the garage and that didn't go off."

She said and I looked at Mackenzie just as my door opened, "Mason I hate you!" Marie yelled coming into the house.

"Mommy said we're not supposed to use that word."

Meadow says bouncing in behind her, "Aunt Rose, Mason just got back with Marie, I'll call you back." I tell her and we hang up.

"Morgan he told Taylor that if he came near me again he was going to kick his ass."

Marie whined and I rolled my eyes, I had no idea how my parents did this every day. "Mason did you see Matthew?" I asked him and he shook his head no.

"Aunt Rose just called and said that the school called and told her that I supposedly called and told them Matthew wasn't coming in because he was sick. She said when she went to mom and dad house to see if he went there, dad's car was missing from the garage."

I tell him and he blows out an irritated breath, "He would do this today of all days." Mackenzie says standing up from her seat.

"We need to find him before mom and dad get back."

"Yeah I know, but where the hell would he be?"

Mackenzie asked then we all look at Marie. She and Matthew were like to two peas in a pod and we all knew she knew where he was. She crossed her arms over her chest as if she was taking a stand,

"Where is he Marie?"

Mason asked sounding like dad again, "I don't know." She lied with a straight face, and I groan. "Marie we don't have time for this, if we don't find him before dad finds out he took his car, we will all be one brother short." I tell her and Mackenzie huffs then says, "Dad won't be the problem once mom finds out." Mason agrees and I know they are both right.

"He said he was taking Valarie to some hotel in Seattle, to have their first time together."

"First time doing what?"

Meadow asked and Mason picks her up, "Don't worry about it. Want to go to Aunt Ali house while we go get Matt?" He asked her and she folded her arms over her chest,

"You're about to do something cool and I can't go can I?"

"No Meadow, but I swear I will make it up to you."

I tell her and she nods her head. We all leave and Mason takes Meadow to Aunt Alice and Uncle Jasper house. When they ask what we are up to I quickly explain and they both give us worried looks.

"Oh we'll find him and when I do I'm going to kick his ass."

Mason snapped and I roll my eyes, Mason was indeed older than his years. "Do you guys need me to come?" Uncle Jasper asks and I shake my head no.

"We can handle it, just finish getting the party ready and we'll meet you guys there."

I tell him and he nods his head. It was like an unspoken agreement, whenever one Cullen child messed up the others got them back in line before mom or dad popped a blood vessel. Even when it was me and I was the oldest, not that it ever stopped Mason or Mackenzie from telling me when I went too far at pissing mom and dad off. We all left and we dragged Marie with us so she could tell us just where Matthew had gone.

"I don't see what the big deal is…"

"The big deal _Marie_, is that Matt stole dads car…"

Mackenzie tells her, "…and because I know he can't afford a hotel I know he took the credit card mom and dad left for emergencies too." I add and Mackenzie gasped, "Oh god I hope not, mom will have him paying that off for the rest of his life." She says and I nod my head as I try to follow behind Mason who was damn near zooming up the highway. Marie told us what hotel he said he was going to and when we pulled up outside Mason was the first one inside.

"Hello My name is Mason Cullen…"

"…Cullen? A young man just came in here earlier with the same last name. I remember because it's an usual last name to have."

"Right? So anyway that's our brother. Did he check out yet?"

I ask and the man checks the computer, "No he's in room 369." He says and Mason is off for the races. I quickly explain to the clerk what's wrong and tell him to charge it to my credit card instead. By the time Marie, Mackenzie and I make it up to the room Matthew and Mason are fighting and I see a half naked girl on the bed.

"Can the two of you stop acting like animals for one minute?"

I yell and Mason lands a good punch to Matthews gut, "Do you know when mom finds out about this you could send her back to the fucking hospital!" Mason yelled at him and I knew that's what he was worried about. Last year mom had what the doctor declared a mild heart attack, and that was when we discovered mom had high blood pressure. When mom was in the hospital was the one day I saw my father cry and I never wanted to see him so broken ever again.

"Valarie I really think you should go."

I tell her and she nods her head and quickly gets dressed. After she leaves I run my fingers though my hair and look at my two little brothers who looked like they were ready to go at it again.

"Matt what the hell were you thinking?"

Mackenzie asked him and he shrugged his shoulders, "He wasn't thinking." Mason said fixing his stretched out shirt now.

"Look Matt get dressed we need to get that car home before mom and dad gets there."

I tell him and he gets up, "Give me dad's car keys, I'll drive his car back and Kenzie drive mine." He says and Matthew grumbles something under his breath. Once he is dressed I hold my hand out to him,

"What?"

"Mom and Dad's credit card. I know you have it Matthew."

I say and he grumbles again then digs in his pocket and pulls it out, "Matt you won't be happy until dad packs your things and send you off to military school." Mackenzie tells him as we all prepare to leave out the room.

"Mom won't let dad send me to military school."

He said and I personally always thought that Matthew's problem was that he prided being moms last boy, so he figured no matter what he did mom would save him. But I knew that even mom wasn't going to be able to save him from this.

"Matt it's time you grow the hell up!"

Mason tells him, "What and be like you? Do mom and dad know you got Robin pregnant in high school. If it wasn't for her parents making her have an abortion you'd be a dad right now." Matthew said and Mason stormed over to him and I quickly jumped between them.

"Both of you chill the hell out!"

I yell at them, "Look we agreed to keep each other's secrets because that is what we do, Matthew you now owe me for this room. Now let's get the car home, for the sake of mom's health we will not tell her about this." I say looking at four of my five siblings. They all nod their heads in agreement.

"Good, Matthew you are riding with me."

I tell him heading out of the room. We all leave and when we make it to where he parked the car I see Valarie leaning against it.

"I don't have a ride home."

She says and I roll my eyes,

"Kenzie…"

"I got her."

Mackenzie said telling Valarie to go with her. Mason made Marie ride with him so I could be alone with Matthew. Once we were in the car we were quiet.

"What you're going to yell at me?"

"I don't need to yell at you, it's obvious you already feel bad."

I tell him waving for Mason and Mackenzie to pull off in front of me. "I was just trying to treat Valarie the way she deserved like dad and mom taught me." He says and I roll my eyes.

"By stealing their car and credit card, yeah sure."

"Mom and dad don't ever let me do anything. They suck."

"Is that how you felt about mom when she was in the hospital or how about when dad got into that car accident?"

I ask him and I see him look at me from the corner of his eye. "Matt you don't realize just how lucky you are to even have mom and dad." I tell him and he grumbles.

"Did mom or dad tell you how they met me?"

I ask him and he looks at me, "No mom just always say that they knew you were supposed to be their daughter the moment they met you." He said, I knew my parents left it to me to tell my siblings about the little time I spent with Joselyn. It was no secret I was adopted, of course my parents never treated me any different than my siblings.

"I was three and dad was working in the E.R, my biological mom brought me in because she said I wasn't responding to her."

"What was wrong with you?"

"I was suffering from shaken baby syndrome."

I told him and I saw the shock cross his face, "Dad thought I would die but he wouldn't give up and neither would Ms. Victoria. So obviously they were able to save me but I lost my hearing and at the time my eye sight. I don't remember this but mom and dad said I was mute after it happened until I came to live with them too. When my biological mom found out about my new disabilities she didn't want me anymore, I guess I was more of a liability." I tell him shrugging my shoulders,

"But she was your mom…"

"No Mommy is my mom. She came to the hospital every day, took the classes with me, so did dad. Joselyn didn't care the way you would expect a mother to care about her child. That's why I'm telling you that you are lucky to have mom and dad. You could have ended up with some horrible people, I got lucky mom and dad found me."

I told him and we sat in the car quiet now. "Is Joselyn the one who did that to you?" He asked sounding protective now and I smirked.

"No but she did other things, but it doesn't matter. I just want you to realize how lucky you are to be born to them, and you act like you don't respect them."

"I do."

"Oh please, like this stunt shows that."

"Are you going to tell them?"

He asked me, "Dad is going to know you took the car because Aunt Rose and Uncle Em know you did, but I won't tell them about the credit card since I had the hotel charge the room to my card instead, but you are my slave until it's paid off." I tell him and he nods his head.

"Mason was going to kill me?"

"No he wasn't he was just mad that you would do something like this and not think about what it would do to mom. What if you got pulled over or worse into an accident Matthew, you don't even have your license yet."

"I wasn't thinking…"

"Yeah I know."

I tell him when we arrive at my parents house Mason parks the car then tell Matthew to come with him inside. Matthew looks at me obviously scared to follow Mason and I smirk, Mason was a lethal weapon dad and Uncle Em made sure of that. But my brother was also a sweetheart,

"He won't kill you promise."

I tell him and he follows Mason inside. Marie walks over to me and loops her arm with mine. "Don't tell anyone I said this but I kind of miss mom and dad." Marie says and I laugh as we walk into the house.

"I miss them too; you guys will give me gray hairs."

I tell her and she laughs. When I walked into the living room I was happy to see Mason and Matthew laughing with each other, we sat in my parent's living room talking and joking. A few minutes later Mackenzie walked in with Meadow. I knew she would pick Meadow up after dropping Valarie off. Meadow ran over to Matthew and sat in his lap while Mackenzie sat down next to me.

"You guys do realize that somehow we are now all waiting for mom and dad to come home instead of helping at the dinner hall."

I say and they all laugh, "I know but its home. And I kind of miss them." Mackenzie says and Marie giggles, "I just told Morgan that." She says and we all laugh again.

"Dad is going to kill me when he gets here."

Matthew says, "I won't let him. I'll tell him I kicked your ass already." Mason says and I laugh when Matthew rolls his eyes. I watch as Meadow falls asleep in Matthews lap and he shifts so that she is now laying across him and Mason.

"Guys can I ask a question?"

Marie says leaning her head against my shoulder, "You just did." Matthew teases and she sticks her tongue out at him,

"Anyway, I was wondering. Mom and dad told me how they picked all of our names but Meadows whenever I ask mom blushes."

She says and we all groan knowing the answer of course, "Marie when mom blushed that should have told you." Mason says and she looks confused,

"Told me what?"

"That they named Meadow after where she was conceived."

Mackenzie tells her and her face wrinkles up making all of us laugh, "Oh ill that is just gross." She says with all of us still laughing.

"Think they going to come home and mom is pregnant again?"

Matthew asks with a smile, "God I hope not!" Mason, Mackenzie and I say at the same time and we all laugh again.

"Mom and dad don't have sex anymore."

Marie says and we all toss our heads back and laugh hysterically causing Meadow's head to pop up and glare at all of us. Once she puts her head back down, Matthew looks at Marie,

"What the hell makes you think that?"

"They're old."

She says and I laugh, "Do not say that in front of mom. And sorry to ruin that bubble of yours little sister, but our parents get busy more than those teenagers on that stupid TV show you watch." I tell her

"Hey Heat in the summer, is not a stupid show."

She says and we all laugh, "The name of the show is stupid." Mason tells her and she laughs agreeing. We all stop as we hear a car approaching.

"Mom and Dad are home."

Marie says and we all look at Matthew. The door opens and we all watch our parents come in groping and making out like young teenagers.

"Oh come on I know you guys saw our cars outside!"

Mason yells and they pull apart laughing. "We know." My mother says and I roll my eyes. We all get up and greet them at the door.

"How was Greece?"

I ask hugging my mother, "It was amazing." She said then she blushed and looked at dad as if they were remembering something..

"Mom is that a hicky?"

Mackenzie asked pointing to my mother's neck and we all looked, "Oh come on dad you couldn't be more discreet then that." Mason said and I laughed at the grin on my father's face.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: So this is the end, it's sad to see it end isn't it… : ( but it was a great ride!**_

_**Pleeeaaassssseee leave reviews I really love hearing what you all have to say.**_

_**Will post the dinner and any other outtakes upon request, will probably be awhile since I'm working on my new story but will post them as they come to me.**_

_**Thank all of you so so so so so so so so much for reading especially those of you who reviewed on every or almost every chapter! Thank you!**_

**My facebook link is:**_ www__**(dot)**__facebook__**(dot)**__com/home__**(dot)**__php#!/profile__**(dot)**__php?id=100002567129416_


	67. Payback Outtake

**Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to the Twilight Characters. They and the amazing Saga are owned by the wonderful Stephenie Meyer. **

**A/N: I'm super happy you all are enjoying my story; Thanks so so much for all the add's to favorites and alerts I love watching the numbers go up : )**

********_Hey I know I promised and Outtake so here you go. _

**This is the outtake for before Alice wedding and Bella is still pregnant with the twins. **_I love all the support I really have the best readers thanks so much!_

* * *

><p><strong>Payback (Outtake)<strong>

**Bella POV**

I stood in front of the mirror and looked at myself. I didn't know if it was possible for me to get any bigger without tipping over. Today was Alice's wedding day and to say last night she celebrated hard would be an understatement, and the fact that Rose and I couldn't drink only made it worse. I looked back at the bed and Alice and Rose were still sleeping. Just like the night before Rose's wedding everyone stayed at my house and the guys went to Emmett's. Emmett, just the thought of my older brother just now turned my cheeks red with the memory of last night. He had finally gotten payback for me tapping him in tights, a tiara and a tutu.

"_Bella why are you so embarrassed about strippers we had them at Rose's bachelorette party."_

_Alice said as she placed the little white lace outfit Rose and I brought for her to wear. "I don't know Alice maybe because I wasn't eight months pregnant then or maybe because I wasn't married then. Or better yet maybe because my best friend didn't tell the strippers that I needed attention because I didn't have a bachelorette party of my own!"I yelled embarrassed. Rose warned me that Alice planned to tell the strippers to give me some undivided attention to make up for me not having a bachelorette party of my own. Alice giggled as if I told a joke,_

"_Really Bella I don't know what the big deal is, if you really don't want me to say anything I won't."_

_Alice said but I knew that look in her eyes and she was up to something mischievous. I rolled my eyes not bothering to argue with her about this. The twins started to move around and I placed my hand over the spots they were nudging._

"_Oh I want to feel!"_

_Alice yelled practically bouncing my way. She placed both her hands on my stomach and smiled up at me. "They are going to be a riot Bella." Alice said and I groaned honestly wishing she was wrong._

"_If Addison does not come out in the next twenty-four hours I am going to give myself a C-section."_

_Rosalie said entering the room looking completely miserable. In her last two months her stomach grew to my capacity and she was only carrying one baby. I tried not to giggle at the irony. Jasper and Alice agreed to move their wedding day back at least a week to remove the chance of Rose going in labor on their wedding day, but Addison is entirely too stubborn and is still holding on to her mother's womb. _

"_Oh Rosie, maybe she'll come tonight, or tomorrow doing the wedding when you're walking down the aisle with Em, that would be kind of funny."_

_Alice said now walking over to Rosalie and rubbing her stomach. "Addy is that what you want to be born on Aunt Ali and Uncle Jazz wedding day?" Alice said talking to Rose's stomach. Both Alice and Rose laughed so I assumed Addison kicked._

"_I take that as a yes."_

_Alice said and we all laughed, "Oh she is such an attention hog already." Rosalie said rubbing her stomach. I laugh now when I say, "Ha just like her father." Alice smiles and agrees._

"_Ali, would you hate me if I went in labor on your wedding day?"_

_Rosalie asked and Alice looked at her as if she had grown a second head. "Why in the world would I hate you Rosalie? It would be the best wedding gift ever." Alice told her and Rosalie smiled,_

"_Damn guess that cookware set Edward and I got you will fail in comparison uh?"_

_I joked and we all laughed, "First of all if the two of you got us some damn cookware I will kick your ass's" Alice told me and I laughed knowing damn well Alice doesn't and couldn't cook worth a damn._

"_But Alice you're about to be a wife, don't you think you should at least learn to cook. I mean Emmett and I got you guys a cook book and a food processor."_

_Rosalie joked with a smirk and I laughed even harder now. "You two bitch's are not funny." Alice said then she walked out of the room. Rosalie and I laughed until we both had tears coming out of our eyes._

"_I guess it's a good thing that we really paid for an extra week in Paris instead uh?"_

_Rose asked and I smiled nodding my head. Rosalie and I felt horrible that Alice wasn't having her Paris wedding so the four of us got together and paid for another week in Paris for Jazz and Ali for their honeymoon._

"_Alright ladies the party's about to start!"_

_Alice yelled from down stairs, Rose and I looked at each other, "You would think she planned her own damn bachelorette party the way she is ordering us around."I said walking over to Rose and helping her up from the bed. We both giggled when our belly's bumped and Rose plopped back down on the bed._

"_The two of you are ridiculous."_

_I heard Angela say from behind me, she tapped me to move over then helped Rose from the bed. "Thanks Ang you're a life saver. We would have been up here all night." Rosalie said and I laughed agreeing. We went down stairs and I groaned seeing my living room filled with so many people. The only plus was that my mother and mother in law were not here tonight. They were both watching Morgan; honestly all her grandparents were watching her. Edward didn't get it but we were not about to argue with them about it._

"_Bella, Rose because you two are my dearest and closest friends and neither of you can drink; I will do the honors of having all of your drinks tonight."_

_Alice said then we watched as she took three shots of tequila and smiled at us. "Holy fuck she's going to be drunk before the party actually starts." Rosalie said in a whisper and Angela and I laugh. Some music starts to play and everyone starts to dance. I told Angela and Rose I would be right back and walked to the kitchen, there was food everywhere but I only wanted one thing. I opened the fridge and pulled out a yogurt._

"_I knew you were coming in here for that."_

_I heard Emily say from behind me and I turned around feeling like I was busted. "I couldn't help it." I told her placing the spoon full of yogurt in my mouth now. Emily giggled then came over and rubbed my belly I saw a sad look cross her eyes and then she smiled._

"_You know Hunter has really taken to Morgan."_

"_Yes I know. I think they are just happy to have someone to play with."_

_I told her and she nodded her head in agreement. "How is he at home?" I asked her. Emily smiled an infectious smile, "He's amazing, fit right in." From the moment Sam and Emily brought Hunter back to Forks and to our house to meet Morgan he was infatuated with her. _

"_Bella did you hear me Rose said the strippers are here."_

_Emily repeated pulling me from my thoughts, "Aww man, you know what Alice plans to tell the strippers?" I ask Emily as we walk out into the living room. "Yeah Rose told me." Emily said with a smirk on her face. We walk out into the living room and I start to laugh seeing two large fake cakes sitting in the center of my living room._

"_Let me guess they are going pop out of the cakes?"_

_I ask, "Yes for the two of us!" Alice says too damn chipper about this, I roll my eyes and let her guide me over to the chair._

"_Alice I swear I will pay you back for this."_

_I tell her as I sit down, "Oh Bella you're so dramatic." Alice tells me sitting down in the chair next to me. Rosalie smiles at the both of us and then turns on the music. I groan really not wanting to see any man's cock in my face other then my husbands. Then I decided that maybe another man would have been a hell of a lot better then who actually popped out of the cake._

"_Emmett!"_

_I screamed in shook as my brother stood up in the cake and danced to the music while Rosalie laughed hysterically. He gave me that stupid ass grin as he danced for me then we he turned around and showed off her butt less pants I almost through up right there and then._

"_Dance baby!"_

_Rosalie yelled making all the other ladies laugh and I shut my eyes, not wanting to see any more of my brother's ass then he has already showed me. Everyone was laughing and I knew I was practically red. Emmett trying giving me a lap dance and I was so thankful for my belly. He turned and smiled at me showing me those damn dimples._

"_I'm going to kill you Emmett."_

_I tell him and he grins harder then rips is damn pants off and vibrates. Yup I was going to be sick. The twins started kicking and I was so happy they couldn't see their uncle. I jump up from the chair and give my brother the nipple twister of a life time and everyone laughs hysterically. The music stops and playing and I hear the laughter of guys. I look up and I spot Edward, Alice was practically wrapped around Jasper in a corner._

"_You knew about this?"_

_I ask him and he shakes his head no, "Love I swear I had no idea he was going to do this." Edward told me walking over to me._

"_Payback little sister."_

_Emmett said with a proud smile, I looked over at Rosalie and she giggles, "I'm sorry Bella, but just like Edward I'm on the side of my spouse." She told me and I had to laugh because I could understand that, because if it was Edward and I would swear him to secrecy. _

"_Alice!"_

_I yell knowing damn well the little pixie was in on it, she turns around and smile at me. "I'm sorry Bella when Em told me it was just too funny to resist." She said and I actually growled, making Edward laugh._

"_Hey wait a second Alice, when you planned Bella and my wedding we were not allowed to see our future husbands the night before."_

_Rosalie said and Alice blushed. "So maybe I only agreed to Emmett's prank because I knew I would get to see my Jasper." She told us and we both shook our heads._

"_Oh Emmett, nice payback. But mine is the one that keeps on giving. __Uncle Ballerina__ will be aired on television in September big brother." I told him and he groaned while everyone in attendance laughed._

I was pulled from my thoughts when I saw Alice waking up and I knew it was time to get her married to the love of her life.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Ha Ha oh how I miss writing this story, love Emmett!**_


End file.
